Bound By Blood
by Lady Rosalie Black
Summary: What I want is to be needed. What I need is to be indispensable to somebody. Who I need is somebody that will eat up all my free time, my ego, my attention. Somebody addicted to me. A mutual addiction. AU. Complete but needs massive editing!
1. Falling Into Their Trap

**Author's Note: **I've officially started to re-edit this story. There's so much of it to do... so expect slow progress. For those of you just starting this story for the first time, I apologize for all the errors.

Enjoy the story though!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'Finished, are we?' The man asked.

Well, boy would be more like it. Being fifteen hardly qualifies as being a man. However, his large stature and already matured, stone cold features gave him the appearance that he was indeed several years older.

'My cousin is expecting me.' The young girl replied, rather indifferently.

She walked to where her clothes lay on the floor and slowly dressed as the young boy continued to watch her. She, then, proceeded to walk over towards the mirror, still feeling his eyes burning into her back. She ignored the tingling sensation that she felt spreading throughout her body and just watched her reflection in the mirror, making sure she looked acceptable.

Without warning, the man's hands wrapped around the girl's body, pulling her closer to him. She gasped slightly in surprise, making the other man chuckle at her shock.

'Such a child,' He cooed, in a mocking voice.

He didn't give her a chance to reply before pinning her against the wall and leaning in, kissing her roughly on her soft, full lips. She responded immediately, allowing deeper access into her mouth before abruptly pushing him away.

'I have to go.' She said, breathlessly. 'You know if I don't show up, he'll come looking for me.'

'Surely, he must know, a powerful being such as yourself, is _not_ in constant need of babysitting.' He replied, coming closer to the girl, who in returned rolled her eyes.

'I have to go.' She repeated, though, she had to force the words out of her mouth.

She didn't want to leave. In fact, she would've liked nothing better than to stay with him for a couple more hours, even the whole night, if he would allow it. She stared at him, desperately trying to conceal the smile that was threatening to form on her lips.

'Go then.' The man replied harshly, before turning around and getting dressed himself.

He was beyond furious with her. Every other girl in the castle would die to be in her situation and yet, she treated it as if it was nothing. Not that she could do anything else, but still, he believed she may as well comply with his wishes.

The young girl bit her bottom lip. She knew he was cross with her and that only meant that this will end badly. However, she had no choice but to turn around and leave. As she walked out the door, she silently prayed that he would calm down and that no harm would come to her. But, all she can really do is hope.

* * *

'Hey!' A boy's voice came behind her.

He was running towards her, looking a bit irritated.

'I was looking all over for you!' He exclaimed.

'I got caught up in the common room…' The girl trailed off.

The boy sighed. 'Mom and dad told me to protect you. You might as well make it easy for me. You know I'm just trying to help.'

'I know.' The girl replied, with a small smile.

She had heard this speech so many times and as much as she loved her cousin, sometimes she wished he left her alone. He only seemed to make everything worse for her.

'Come, we'll hang out in my common room.' He said, pulling the girl along with him.

She obediently followed her cousin into the common room where they were greeted by three boys.

"Prongs, we were wondering where you went off to!' A boy with dark hair said, flashing his beautiful smile.

'I couldn't find her,' replied the boy, Prongs, also known as James Potter.

'Hey guys.' The girl said softly.

'Hey Anne.' One of the other boys said, also flashing a smile.

Anne smiled back at the boy, Remus Lupin.

'Hey Peter.' Anne greeted the final boy, politely.

'Hi.' Peter replied.

'Now that we got the awkward greetings out of the way.' James said, 'How about a game of exploding snap?'

Sirius was obviously down for a game of exploding snap with James. Anne had played the game too many times, so instead, she decided to play a game of Wizard's Chess with Remus. Peter was looking back and forth between the two games, his face filled with Awe. Anne found this quite pathetic, really. All he seemed to do was idolize her cousin and his friends.

'Hey, Anne!' Another girl called.

Anne turned around to see a red headed girl greet her, her vibrant green eyes twinkling at the sight of her friend. Anne grinned and waved her friend, Lily Evans, over.

Lily however, hesitated just as James said, 'Evans! I swear, you stalk me! Well, no matter, always room for one more!'

Anne shot her cousin a glare, as Sirius and Peter began to laugh, while Remus shook his head.

'What?' James asked, innocently.

'I'd love to… but I've got a lot of work to do. I'll see you later. Bye Anne! Oh, and tell Sev I said hi!' Lily said, before turning and walking quickly out of the common room.

'What does she see in him?' Asked a very crestfallen James.

'Dunno, mate. Maybe she's into slimy Slytherin gits.' Sirius answered.

'Shut up.' Anne hissed. 'Just because – '

James had covered Anne's mouth before she could say anymore. 'Guys, please?'

Sirius and Anne both shut their mouths, for James's sake. The two of them have never gotten along.

Why?

Because Anne was in Slytherin and Sirius hated _all_ Slytherins and his best friend's cousin was not an exception. However, seeing as they both loved James very much, they had to act civil towards one another and at least pretend that they didn't hate each other.

After a few more games of Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess, the boys, known as the "Marauders" and Anne, headed towards the Great Hall, for dinner. They all went towards the Gryffindor table, including Anne because, although she was in Slytherin, being the cousin to one of the biggest family of Bloodtraitors made the Slytherins dislike her. Sometimes, they would leave her alone… for reasons Anne could not fathom and some days, like today, Anne knew she would not be safe.

'Anything bothering you, cousin?' James asked, stuffing his mouth with what Anne thought was chicken.

'Not really, just the usual…' She replied.

James looked at his cousin sadly. 'You know you don't have to stay there. I've made it clear that you're welcome to stay in my dormitory anytime and even Evans said the same thing!'

'I'm not scared of them.' Anne lied.

The truth was, she was beyond terrified by all of them. As powerful as she was, there were lots of them, and only one of her.

James smiled. 'You're brave. I don't know how you didn't end up in Gryffindor.'

Anne smiled back at James, knowing that he meant that as a compliment. 'Who knows?'

Once dinner was over, the boys decided to walk Anne back to the Slytherin Common Room. However, it took a lot of persuasion to get Sirius to come. Not that Anne cared. She didn't want him to come along.

They were in the dungeons and were about the turn the corner before they heard a cackling voice behind them. 'Awww, lookie, it's wittle Siri and his gang of traitors.'

Bellatrix Black.

Sirius's temper rose as soon as he heard his eldest cousin's voice and he was about to charge at her, before he felt both James and Remus hold him back.

'Don't be stupid!' Remus said. 'We're right outside _their _common room.'

'I suggest you little brats get down to your common room and _you_,' she said, pointing to Anne, 'should go on inside.'

'Why don't you mind your own business, you little bitch?' Sirius roared.

Big mistake.

Suddenly Sirius was thrown back, and he landed hard on the stone floor. James and Remus, both swore and ran over to a groaning Sirius. Peter just stood there, cowering stupidly.

'_Pathetic_.'Anne thought.

But suddenly, she felt herself being pushed against the stone wall, with her head colliding against it. Then she felt her hands being pinned above her head and very soon, there was a wand pointing at her neck.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. She had angered him earlier today, and she knew she would pay for it. But still, she did. Opening her eyes, she stared at her tormentor. He, however, was not looking at her.

Bellatrix howled with laughter as she made her way to Anne's tormentor and gave him a huge kiss, making him smirk softly. Anne felt her stomach clench, but ignored the feeling.

'LET HER GO!' James roared, forgetting everything else.

He whipped out his wand and attempted to shout a curse, before being flung off his feet. Lucius Malfoy stood there laughing, admiring his skilful use of a wand. James recovered quickly, but found out that they were indeed surrounded and greatly outnumbered. Remus was still holding back Sirius, who had recovered and Peter, like always, was useless. James knew it was hopeless, but all he saw was a gang of Slytherins surrounding his friends and his cousin pinned against the wall, her head bleeding.

'Let her go.' James pleaded, softly. 'She hasn't done anything to you!'

'James…' Anne groaned, finally directing her attention to her cousin. 'Go, I'll be okay.'

James just looked at her, bewildered. He was appalled that she would think he could actually leave her like that.

'You ought to listen to the girl.' Lucius spoke. 'I mean, she's smarter than you think. After all, she is in Slytherin, unlike the rest of you traitors.'

'We're not leaving until she's okay!' James snarled.

'That's right.' Remus agreed, backing up his friend.

Even Sirius, who was certainly not fond of Anne, nodded along.

'Well, I guess it's gonna be a long night.' Anne's tormentor said, pulling his wand away from her.

He stepped back, and Anne fell onto the ground, groaning. James tried to get to her, but was once again flung backwards.

'Bella, get her inside. We'll be there shortly.' He ordered.

'Whatever you say, darling.' Bella said seductively, giving him another kiss.

Bellatrix grabbed Anne's arm, and roughly pulled her up, dragging her towards the Slytherin Common Room.

A series of shouts came from the Marauders, including Peter, who had finally decided to help out. It did no good, however, because Anne went along with Bellatrix, having no other choice. She only hoped that James and his friends would be okay.

James sent a curse at Anne's tormentor, missing him only by an inch. 'You'll pay for this, Lestrange.'

Rodolphus Lestrange smirked at James. 'No Potter. I'll make sure Anne pays for this.'

Suddenly, the dungeons were filled with cursing and screaming. Different coloured lights were flashing in all directions and the Slytherins had the upper hand.


	2. Learning A Lesson

**Author's Note:** All characters belong to JKR, just Anne and the plot is mine. :D

A little warning, just in case. Really dark story, lots of violence and sexual scenes.

Enjoy!

- Rosalie L.

* * *

'James, calm down.' Remus suggested.

The Marauders were now back in the Gryffindor Common Room. Luckily for the four boys, a 7th year prefect had come across the fight, stopped it, and then ordered everyone back to their common rooms. Unfortunately for James, the prefect refused to hear any of their "excuses" so he was unable to check whether or not Anne was okay.

'Calm down? CALM DOWN? My cousin is in _there_ with _them!_" James yelled, outraged. 'Who knows what will happen to her!'

'They can't do anything while they're at school.' Peter said, trying to help.

'They're Slytherins. They don't care where they are, Hogwarts or not.' Sirius said, as Remus shot him a _you're-not-helping_ look.

'What is it that they said? They'll take good care of her? What does that mean!' James asked, his panic not subsiding.

'Well…' Sirius began. 'The last time Bella was "taking care of me," I ended up unconscious for a week. Well, a week after they found me lying on the grass in my front yard and – OW! '

Remus had just elbowed Sirius to get him to shut up and pointed a very flushed James.

James knew Sirius was only telling him the truth. His little cousin, who was practically a sister to him, was stuck, all alone, injured and bleeding, with a bunch of Pureblood radicals.

'We have to do something.' James said, getting up.

'James, look, we've done all that we can. Let's just wait until the morning.' Sirius suggested.

'Wait until the morning? She could be dead by then!' James yelled, turning more than a few heads in the common room.

'They won't kill her. Look, I know they're heartless bastards, but even they aren't that thick.' Sirius replied, keeping his cool, unlike James.

'How do you know for sure?' James asked, his anger flaring more and more each second.

Sirius was about to reply when Lily cut in.

'Because Severus just owled me. They're not gonna _kill_ her.' Lily said, as if they very thought was ridiculous. 'He says she's gonna be fine. So just relax and listen to Sirius… never thought I'd say that.'

'But – '

'James, please, just relax. Go to bed, you're tired.' Remus said.

Reluctantly, James got up to retreat to his dormitory, followed by Peter. Lily just nodded at Remus and Sirius before heading up herself, resisting the urge to ask the boys any questions about what happened.

Remus and Sirius just stayed in the common room, waiting for everyone to go to bed. They talked, only when the common room was empty.

'Thanks for backing me up, Remus.' Sirius said. 'But of course, he only listened when Lily Evans butted in.

Remus smiled. 'At least he listened.'

A silence passed between them.

'That sure was… something, wasn't it?' Remus asked, slowly.

'Yeah.' Sirius agreed. 'I can't blame James for always being worried, knowing his cousin is surrounded by those freaks all the time. Still… there's a reason she's in Slytherin and before you interrupt, I know what you're gonna say Remus! I'm not saying she's as bad as them, or anything like them… there's just… some reason why she's in Slytherin. I just haven't figured it out yet.'

'I know Sirius.' Remus agreed. 'She's James's cousin though. I just… find it hard to believe she's, you know, like them… but…'

'But what?' Sirius asked, curiously.

'I don't know… she was just so _calm_ throughout the whole thing. I mean I saw her tense up when your cousin was there but even then, she just stood there and not the way Peter did! It was like she wouldn't have bothered to fight. And then when Lestrange came, again, she was calm! Even when he bashed her head against the wall and pointed his wand at her…' Remus trailed off.

'I thought that was weird too,' Sirius agreed. 'It was as if she was expecting it. It didn't surprise her and she already made her mind up not to fight them… or to tell James.'

'And…' Remus said. 'Her name is Annabelle Sorelli right?'

Sirius nodded.

'Right before we started duelling… Lestrange called her _Anne_.' Remus said. 'Like they were friends or something. I mean he calls me Lupin, he calls Prongs Potter and he even calls _you_ Black and he knows you! But...he called her _Anne.'_

Sirius paused for a second. 'Are you sure?'

Lupin nodded.

* * *

'Bella? Bella!' Rodolphus bellowed, as he entered the common room with his friends.

'Yes, darling?' Bellatrix asked coming into view.

She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him softly.

'The girl?' he asked, breaking the kiss a little while later.

'There,' Bellatrix said as she pointed lazily towards the couch, where an unconscious Anne lay.

'She's still bleeding. You haven't healed her?' Lucius asked, looking at Bellatrix as if she were a three year old.

'No one told me to heal her…' Bellatrix said, innocently.

'It's fine, she'll live.' Rodolphus said. 'We gotta heal her head and stop the bleeding. Where's Snape?'

Right on cue, Snape came in holding a potion. His face was completely emotionless as he stared at his unconscious friend.

Rodolphus pointed his wand at Anne and revived her. Then, he grabbed the potion from Snape's hand and forced it down Anne's throat, who was groaning in pain. However, the shock of the pain caused Anne to spit out the awful tasting potion.

'You want the bleeding to stop? Rodolphus asked, harshly. 'Or would you rather die here? Frankly, I don't care.'

'P – Potion.' Anne managed to say, softly.

Rodolphus nodded and grabbed Anne's hair and pulled it until her head jerked back. Rodolphus then, poured the vial of potion into her mouth. This time, Anne swallowed. Meanwhile, Bellatrix got out her wand and proceeded to heal the gash on Anne's head.

'Okay, she's fine now.' Bellatrix announced. 'What happened with the traitors?'

Anne sat up on the couch, eager to know whether her cousin was okay.

'Prefect came and stopped the fight before we can really do anything.' A boy named Dolohov replied.

'You should've let me stay!' Bellatrix whined to Rodolphus, who in return smirked.

'No matter, Bella.' Rodolphus said, soothingly. 'We've got ourselves a traitor right here.'

Bellatrix laughed. 'Really? Can I?'

Rodolphus nodded. 'We all can. After all, we _all_ missed out on our fun.'

The other Slytherins began to smirk and Anne remained on the couch, frightened. Before she could even say anything, Rodolphus came towards her and used one of his hands to pin hers above her head and placed his other hand on the back of her thighs, under her skirt.

Anne stopped breathing as Rodolphus leaned in and whispered loud enough for the others to hear, 'My dear, Anne, you're going to be punished.

Rodolphus was close. Far to close.

Anne could not understand why he would come so close to her with so many people around. But as she glanced in Bellatrix's direction, she realized no one was watching Rodolphus's hands. They were all watching her and feeding on her fear. Anne's eyes kept shifting back to Rodolphus. He looked at her with such contempt. Mere hours ago he was watching her every movement with such longing and now…

'Please, I – '

'CRUCIO!' Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs.

Anne screamed as she felt the excruciating pain hit her entire body. Never ending, unbearable pain was tearing her up inside. She attempted to kick out and scratch herself, but she just barely noticed Rodolphus's body on top of hers, pinning her down and preventing her from doing so. Instead, she opened her treacherous mouth and screamed.

She never could've imagined that she's ever be placed under the Cruciatus curse. She could've never even guessed how much pain one simple curse could cause her, even if it was an Unforgivable Curse.

They each had a turn with her. Each time she thought it was over, someone else came and cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. Some were worse than others, but they _all_ hurt. She cried and screamed and they all stood over her, laughing at her, mocking her, watching her squirm, and just feeding on her pain.

Finally, it was Rodolphus's turn. 'Crucio.'

This was the worst of them all. Anne was surprised she still had a voice. She screamed louder than ever before, tears were escaping from her eyes. 'STOP, PLEASE, I BEG YOU!'

Still, Rodolphus didn't lift the curse. Anne felt herself losing consciousness again. Rodolphus could kill her and it wouldn't make a difference to him. Everything always had to go his way.

'Um, Roddy? Maybe you should let her go now.' Bellatrix said, looking down at Anne with a frown.

'Not yet, Bella.' Rodolphus said, calmly. 'I don't think she learned her lesson yet.

'PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!' Anne continued to scream. "P – PLEASE! I – I – I'M SORRY!'

Rodolphus lifted the curse. 'Sorry, you say? For what?'

Anne couldn't answer. She began to sob uncontrollably, the pain still fresh in her mind. Only a few hours ago, she was laying peacefully in his arms.

'Fine, then, Crucio!'

Again, she screamed. 'M –MY BLOOD!'

Rodolphus lifted the curse. 'Continue.'

Everyone else looked on in confusion.

'I – I'm s-sorry." Anne sobbed. 'F – For my filthy bl-blood.'

'_Weak. So weak_.'Echoed the voices in Anne's head.

Bellatrix let out a triumphant laugh as the Slytherins began to cheer.

'That's right, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'Your treacherous blood. You should thank us for this little lesson, don't you think?'

'T- Thank y-you.' Anne sniffed.

'_Weak. I'm so weak.' _The voices repeated.

She heard everyone talking and exclaiming things all around her but the last thing she heard before she blacked out again was Rodolphus's voice.

He leaned in and whispered so only she could hear 'Do not cross me again. Next time, you _will_ do what _I _want. You're forgiven now.'


	3. New Friends

James looked around the Great Hall for any signs of his cousin. For once in his life, he was unable to eat the food placed right in front of him. Anne was hurt, he just knew it. He vowed to protect her. He promised his parents…he promised _her _parents.

'James, you've got eat something.' Remus said, for the tenth time. 'If we don't see her by the end of the day, we can go to Dumbledore.'

'Yeah, Prongs. No sense in starving yourself.' Sirius said, trying to make himself sound as if he cared about Anne.

He hadn't forgotten what Remus told him last night.

'I don't know if I can wait that – OI! SNIVELLUS!' James shouted, making his way to the entrance.

Peter, Remus and Sirius turned around to see none other than Severus Snape enter the Great Hall with two of his fellow Slytherin mates, Avery and Mulciber. They stood up, and ran after James. Either they prevent James from jumping them…or they help him kick some Slytherin butts.

'Where is she! Where is SHE!' James yelled, whipping out his wand.

Within seconds, the three Slytherins copied James's movement. Remus, Peter and Sirius had finally caught up, pulling out their wands as well. None of them cared who was watching them at this very moment. A little scene never mattered to James, especially when his cousin's well being was at stake.

'Tell me where she is!' James hissed, shaking with anger.

'Prongs, calm down… we can't fight here…' Remus tried reasoning.

Before James could answer, he heard a familiar voice.

'James! Oh James, stop! I'm here!'

Anne came running towards her cousin and James immediately lowered his wand to pull Anne into a hug.

'Anne, you're okay! I was so worried!' James said, sighing in relief.

Anne held onto James as if her life depended on it. She didn't think that anything could ever make her forget last night's events. She woke up this morning, in her dormitory, on her bed, as if nothing had happened. And although she tried hard to hold it back, Anne broke down, sobbing on James.

'Anne, shhhh. It's okay Anne. It's okay.' James said, desperately trying to soothe her.

'James… we should get out of here.' Remus said. 'There's no point in causing a bigger scene.'

James nodded and gently pulled his cousin out of the Great Hall. On his way out, he didn't forget to shoot Snape and his gang of Slytherins a glare, clarifying that everything was far from over.

Remus, Peter and Sirius followed James as he led Anne into an empty classroom. They stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say to either James or Anne. James helped Anne sit down and he sat down beside her, and looked at his friends, silently begging for help.

'…Anne?' James whispered. 'Anne, Princess, talk to me'

Anne let out a sniff. Her parents had always called her _Princess_.

This made Anne cry even more and James silently cursed himself. Anne's parents were killed over the summer, and Anne had been living with the Potter's ever since. They were the only family she had left. Anne took the deaths of her parents really hard and she hasn't been the same since.

'Anne?' Peter tried. 'Don't cry. Those slimy gits aren't here anymore…'

Anne tried desperately to stop crying. It didn't do anybody any good to stand there awkwardly and listen to her cry. She had been doing so much crying since the death of her parents, but tried holding it in for the most part, for the sakes of those around her.

'J – James.' Anne sniffed.

'What, Anne?' James asked. 'What do you need? I'm here, don't worry. I'll protect you.'

Anne shook her head.

'_You can't protect me.' _Her voice told her.

'N – Nothing. Hold me.' She said, instead.

James nodded and held her until she stopped crying completely. Now everyone stood there in silence, not knowing how to start.

'So, what did they do?' Sirius asked, bluntly.

Anne glared Sirius, thinking that _he_ of all people should know how hard life is for her.

'Nothing.'

'Anne – '

'They obviously did _something__._' Sirius exclaimed, annoyed. 'Why else would you be here crying? Then again, I see your head is healed. I suppose this is all an act you're putting up for – '

Anne jumped up and attempted to tackle Sirius.

Living with James had its benefits. For one thing, she knew how to fight. Of course, it wouldn't do her much good, she couldn't exactly cause much damage with those bigger than her. Still, living with James and those Slytherins made her tough… even if she didn't feel that way.

Unfortunately for Anne, Sirius's reflexes were incredible and he moved out of the way, making Anne fall flat on the ground.

'Are you insane?" Sirius yelled.

'ANNE!' James yelled, jumping off his seat and holding back his cousin, who had recovered quickly and was now trying aim a punch at Sirius.

'I HATE YOU, BLACK!' Anne screamed. 'You of _all_ people should know what it's like! But I guess being the _heir _of the Most Noble House of Black has its benefits!'

'Anne, calm down, please…' James pleaded.

'I, unlike you, Sorelli, am _nothing_ like those bastards. I _chose_ not to be in a house full of insane, power hungry, Pureblood extremists!' Sirius roared.

'You _liar!' _Anne spat. 'You didn't have any more of a choice than I did. At least my family didn't turn their backs on me!'

Sirius charged at Anne, but was held back quickly by Remus and Peter.

'Don't be stupid!' They yelled simultaneously.

Anne wretched her way out of James's grip and ran out the classroom, ignoring her cousin's calls.

'At least my family is still alive.' Sirius finally said.

James turned around and looked at his best friend with a pained expression on his face. 'Sirius, for the sake of Godric Gryffindor, _please_ don't ever say that to her!'

Remus and Peter slowly let go of Sirius, who nodded but chose to say nothing in reply.

Meanwhile, Anne headed back to her Common room. She needed to get her stuff, or she would be late for class. She entered through the portrait and went straight into her dormitory. Inside, she was met by Narcissa Black, her roommate.

'Hello.' Narcissa greeted.

Anne paused. This was the third year she was sharing a room with Narcissa, and the two of them have never uttered a word to each other.

However, Anne felt that being polite was the best way to go. 'Hi.'

'On behalf of… well, I'm not sure how many people there were... but, I apologise for what they did to you last night. It was a bit harsh, even Bella agrees… and Merlin knows Bella never feels bad for anything…' Narcissa rambled.

Anne did a good job at concealing her shock. 'You don't have to apologise. _You_ didn't do anything.'

Narcissa laughed, nervously. 'None of them will apologise to you. Even if they felt they were wrong.'

Anne nodded.

'_This is weird.' _She thought.

'Well, I should go. I'm going to be late.' Anne said, abruptly.

'Wait!' Narcissa said, uneasily. 'We have every single class together. I might as well go with you.'

Anne didn't have a good feeling about this, but didn't really see another option. 'Sure.'

Narcissa quickly grabbed her stuff and the girls made their way downstairs, where they were met by Snape, Avery and Mulciber.

'Severus, I never got to thank you for the potion.' Anne stated, awkwardly.

Severus shook his head, just as awkwardly. 'It's alright. We should go to class.'

Anne nodded. She and Severus had always gotten along, and even had a mutual friend, Lily. But other than Severus and Rodolphus, no one had ever bothered to approach her in Slytherin. Suddenly, it seemed like everything was changing. Anne decided to leave it be. Plus, no one in _her_ year had tortured her. She didn't have anything against _these_ people. It was the others who hurt her.

The first class of the day was Potions, with the Gryffindors, of course. Anne could have died of laughter at the look on the Marauder's faces when they saw her enter with Narcissa, Severus, Mulciber and Avery. But instead, she turned her head the other way and took her seat beside Narcissa.

The day's Potion class was incredibly boring. They wouldn't be making any potions today. Instead, they were discussing the importance of a few rare, but key ingredients that would be needed for when they actually started their new potion. Anne stopped listening, she found it quite boring to hear Slughorn drone on and on about stuff she already knew about and apparently, her Slytherin classmates found it quite boring as well.

'Sorelli' Avery whispered, turning around and not even bothering to make it look like he was interested in the day's topic. 'Be my partner?'

'God, no! Don't do it, he's terrible at potions.' Narcissa scoffed.

Avery sent a glare in her direction.

Anne hid the smile that was threatening to escape her lips. 'Sev's good at potions, he can be your partner.'

Beside Avery, Snape turned around and shot Anne a look that meant _no-way-in-hell. _This time, Anne did smile, she even laughed, along with Narcissa.

'Ms. Black and Ms. Sorelli, care to tell us what's so funny?' Slughorn asked, apparently annoyed that his house wasn't even listening to him.

The class turned to look at Narcissa, who smiled innocently and Anne, who blushed.

'No, sir.' Anne replied.

She made eye contact with James, who was trying to mouth something to her. Unfortunately, Anne had always been bad at reading lips so she just shrugged and turned around, waiting for the class to stop staring at her.

Slughorn continued with the lesson and the Slytherins continued with their discussion.

'You can be with Mulciber, I'll be with Anne and Snape can be with…'

'Lily?' Anne suggested.

Lily Evans was Anne's usual partner, seeing as how no Slytherin wanted to be her partner.

'The Mublood?' Narcissa exclaimed.

Anne shifted in her seat. 'Well… I usually work with her and she and Severus get along… Plus she's good at Potions and Sev needs a good partner! And since I'm working with you, I thought – '

'You're right.' Narcissa interrupted.

Relief washed over Anne, as Narcissa smiled at her. Anne forced a smile back at Narcissa and for the remainder of the lesson, they all talked amongst themselves, as if they'd _all_ been friends for years.

* * *

'Well, that was a bore.' Narcissa said as they got out of potions class.

Anne nodded in agreement and the two of them, along with Snape, Avery and Mulciber walked along the corridor and once they turned the corner they saw…

'Bella!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'Rodolphus, hello!'

Anne walked uneasily towards Bellatrix and Rodolphus. She stared at her feet as she walked alongside Narcissa and suddenly she felt someone's hand under her chin, wrenching her head upwards. Anne stared into the face of Bellatrix Black. The last time she had stared at her was when she was screaming underneath the Cruciatus curse.

'You ought to keep your head held high.' Bellatrix said, smirking. 'Us Slytherins don't walk around staring at our shoes.'

Beside her, Rodolphus laughed, enjoying watching Anne squirm.

Narcissa gave Anne a reassuring smiled and Anne nodded. 'Of course.'

'Well, Cissy, what class are you off to – '

'Anne!' James Potter strolled down the hallway, in front of his friends. 'Anne, we need to talk.'

James grabbed Anne and pulled her away from the Slytherins, without even waiting for her reply. Sirius, Remus and Peter stood in front of Bellatrix and Rodolphus with Narcissa, Snape, Avery and Mulciber right beside them.

'Alright, Bella, what're you up to?' Sirius asked, making sure his wand was in his hand.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes dramatically. 'Sirius, as usual… I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'What's going on with Sorelli?' Sirius asked. 'And don't say it's nothing! Just yesterday, your moron of a boyfriend bashed her skull into the wall and today, it's as if you guys have been friends for years!'

'Let's just say… Anne learned a very valuable lesson.' Rodolphus replied, smirking.

'Why do you call her Anne?' Sirius questioned.

Beside him, Remus groaned and Peter looked on with amazement.

'Because that's her name.' Rodolphus answered, indifferently. 'Anyways, like you said, we're all friends –'

'You called her Anne before you guys were _friends.'_ Sirius interrupted.

'I assure you, I've never even talked to the girl.' Rodolphus said, clearly uninterested.

'Let's go Roddy, I'm bored.' Bella said.

Sirius grabbed Bella's arm before she could move. 'You're not going _anywhere_ until you tell me what's going on.'

* * *

'James, you can let go. I'm not going anywhere!' Anne exclaimed.

James stopped walking and looked at Anne. It didn't make sense to him. Last time he was with Anne, she was crying and then all of a sudden she laughing with those slimy Slytherins. His baby cousin with those evil bastards…getting along?

'What's going on?' James questioned.

'I don't know James, what do you want me to say?' Anne asked.

The truth was, she didn't know _what _was going on. She didn't see why it mattered matter though. They way she saw it, Narcissa ever did anything to her.

'I want you to tell me the truth! I mean why are you with them? With _Narcissa Black_!' James exclaimed.

'Narcissa's been my roommate for years… naturally, I talk to her.' Anne lied.

'_I'm with Narcissa Black because… I don't know.'_ She told herself.

'Anne, do you think I'm stupid? You associate with Slytherins as much as I do! You can't stay with them!' James yelled.

'Why not?' Anne yelled back. 'I mean surely, it's better than tagging along with my cousin all the time!'

'Because that's just how it is! It's how it's always been. Gryffindors _can't_ be friends with Slyth –' James stopped abruptly, realizing his mistake.

'It always comes down to this, doesn't it? I'm _not_ like you, James! I'm in Slytherin whether you like it or not. I'm sorry I'm such a huge disappointment to you!' Anne yelled.

'That's not what I mean, Anne….' James said quietly. 'You don't belong in Slytherin, you're not like them. I know you Anne…'

'_You don't know me, James.' _Anne thought.

Before Anne could reply, however, she and James heard the screaming of a female voice. Anne and James rushed over to where the Marauders and Slytherins were. Once they got there, they saw Bellatrix on the ground with a huge red gash on her arm. Within seconds, several full blown duels had started.

James whipped out his wand and ran towards Sirius, ready to back him up. This time however, they had more reinforcements, a group of Gryffindors made their way over to the scene, backing up their fellow housemates. Amongst them were Lily Evans, Gideon and Fabian Prewit, Frank Longbottom, and several others. The Slytherins were surrounded this time around.

Anne soon found out what a poor duellist Narcissa was. She was hiding behind Mulciber desperately trying not to get cursed. Anne took out her wand and ran over to Narcissa.

'Cissa, come, let's get out of here!' Anne exclaimed.

'Anne, we have to help Bella!' Narcissa whined.

Anne looked over at Bellatrix, who was still bleeding freely and was in no position to help herself. The other Slytherins were too busy to help her out too.

Nodding, Anne made her way over to Bellatrix, dragging a petrified Narcissa with her. 'Here… Black… Bellatrix, come!'

Narcissa and Anne helped Bellatrix to her feet and quickly the three girls got away from the ongoing duel.

'We'll take you to the hospital wing.' Anne said, as Bellatrix groaned. 'What happened?'

'Sirius cursed her. They were arguing and he got mad and cursed her and then you came.' Narcissa explained.

Anne nodded and within minutes, they were in the hospital wing. Bellatrix was now with Madam Pomfrey while she and Narcissa were being questioned.

Due to all the questioning, Narcissa and Anne missed the remainder of their classes. No one else had reported to the Hospital wing, which left Anne wary.

_How injured was everyone? Who was injured? What had happened?_

Anne had to repeat her story more than a dozen times to several different teachers. Obviously, since Narcissa was Bellatrix's sister, they couldn't trust her story but they believed Anne. Seeing as how Anne was James Potter's cousin and a model student as well, they trusted her. Anne had told them the truth, Bellatrix and Sirius were arguing and Sirius, being the ill tempered person he was, attacked Bellatrix. Bellatrix hadn't used a single curse and was not able to protect herself… which is why the other Slytherins came to her defence. Obviously, they had no choice. The Marauders and the other Gryffindors however…had no excuses for what they did. Anne had stuck to this story. Why? She had no idea.

Finally, the questioning stopped. Narcissa had decided to stay with Bellatrix until she was let out and Anne decided to head back to the common room. That was after Narcissa trapped Anne into a humongous hug for helping them out. Anne just smiled, pushing down all the guilt she felt inside.

Luckily, on her way to the common room, Anne didn't run into any Gryffindors. She said the password and headed inside where she found the rest of the gang of Slytherins waiting for her.

'Where's Bella?' Rodolphus snapped as soon as Anne entered.

He had several cuts and bruises on him.

'Hospital Wi – '

Rodolphus left abruptly, not even waiting for Anne to finish.

Anne sighed and made her way over to Snape, Mulciber and Avery, who all had minor injuries as well.

'Are you guys okay?' She asked, worriedly.

'Yeah.' Mulciber answered, smiling. 'Nothing a few of Snape's potions can't fix.'

Anne forced herself to smile. 'I'm glad you guys were okay but…you guys were outnumbered pretty badly.'

'Yeah, well, we're okay thanks to you.' Avery said, laughing.

'What do you mean?' Anne asked, confused.

She hadn't done anything…she didn't even stay and fight. She just ran away.

'_Like the coward you are.' _Echoed the voice in her head. _'Weak'._

'You should've seen the look on Potter's face when he realized you were going to help Bella and Cissa instead of staying to help them fight.' Avery answered, still laughing.

Mulciber and Snape had joined in as well.

'He wasn't the only one too. You distracted all of them enough for us to defend ourselves. Not to mention the fact that you told all the teachers it was their fault!' Avery continued.

Anne felt really sick at this point. 'Oh.'

Snape suddenly handed her a bunch of papers. 'We got your homework. Narcissa's too.'

'Thanks.' Anne answered. 'I'm gonna head up for a shower and get started on this.'

They boys waved goodbye and Anne wasted no time hurrying into the shower. She stayed in there for a pretty long time, attempting to wash away all the guilt she felt.

When she came out, she noticed Narcissa's school robes were on a chair. Anne concluded that Narcissa was back, which meant Bellatrix was let out and ultimately everyone else was back and they were probably downstairs. Anne sighed. She didn't want to go back there. She looked over to her pile of work. She decided she might as well get started on her homework. They would all obviously be excused but Anne really didn't want to go down there.

About forty five minutes into her homework, Anne heard tapping by her window. She looked over to see an owl there, James's owl, to be exact. She opened her window and took the letter that was attached to the owl's leg. She opened the letter and skimmed it, seeing things such as '_we got into so much trouble'_ and '_how come you didn't fight?' _and '_why'd you help them?'_ Anne ripped the letter up and threw it into the trash. She could guess what the entire letter had said. She let James's owl out, making it clear that she would not reply. Sighing, Anne got back to her work, only to be interrupted a little while later.

Narcissa had entered.

'The boys want you downstairs. Some sort of Quidditch meeting.' Narcissa said.

Anne nodded and headed downstairs with Narcissa. She spotted the gang of boys and went to go sit with them, he initial seating being beside Severus. The Quidditch team consisted of seven players: Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Evan Rosier, Severus Snape and of course Annabelle Sorelli. She was the only girl on the Quidditch team and it was quite a struggle for her to make in onto the team. She had tried every year since she arrived to Hogwarts and finally, in her third year, the captain, Dolohov, had let her in. Dolohov played the Slytherin team's keeper. Severus, the only other third year on the team played as a beater with Rookwood, who was a seventh year. Rosier, in his sixth year played seeker and Lucius and Rodolphus, fifth years, played chasers along with Anne.

'Now that everyone's here, we can begin.' Dolohov announced. 'Our first game is against Gryffindor.'

A series of groans and curses spread about the team.

'I know, I know.' Dolohov raised his hand, silencing them all. 'First match of the year, and we get the hardest team. But, we've got a spectacular team this year and there's no doubt in my mind that we will beat them. Besides, after we beat them, the rest should be a snap.'

The team nodded their heads, agreeing with their captain. Anne remained silent throughout everything. Her being on the team didn't go down well with the rest of the team. A girl is _never_ on the Slytherin Quidditch team. She always felt it'd be better if she kept her mouth shut, to avoid any kind of problems.

'_You're so weak.' _Her voice said, once more.

'Sorelli?'

Anne snapped her head up realizing her captain was speaking to her. She hadn't been listening though, she was too lost in her own thoughts.

'I – I'm sorry. I wasn't…' Anne trailed off.

'It would do you good to listen to your captain, you stupid girl.' Lucius Malfoy snapped. 'This is why we shouldn't have girls on the team!'

Anne bit her tongue and looked down again.

'It's fine, Lucius. No need to intimidate the poor girl.' Dolohov said, giving her a reassuring smile. 'Sorelli, you starting living with the Potter's this summer, right?'

Anne felt her stomach clench. 'Yes.'

'So, am I correct to believe you've played Quidditch with Potter and with Black?' Dolohov asked again.

'Yes… over the summer.' Anne answered.

'Then surely, you know their moves?' Dolohov asked, smiling.

Anne shook her head. 'I can't tell you that. It wouldn't be fair.'

Anne heard Lucius groan and Rodolphus scoff. Rosier laughed dryly at her answer and Rookwood snorted, while Snape shook his head. Anne bit her lip.

'_So much for not causing problems.'_ Her voice mocked.

'Sorelli, I put you on the team because frankly, you're good. Even if these guys don't care to admit it. If you don't want to share this bit of information with us, it's okay but… you really should consider this, they've seen you play, they know your moves as well.' Dolohov said.

'James would never tell them my moves.' Anne said. 'He wouldn't do something that low, especially to me.'

'How about Black?' Snape asked.

Anne shut her mouth at this point. James was one thing, but Sirius was another.

'It's fine.' Dolohov said, making it clear the matter was done.

They took the rest of their time discussing strategies they would use during their match. Anne kept her mouth shut for the remainder of the meeting. She knew which techniques would work against the Gryffindor Quidditch team and which wouldn't but she couldn't tell them. Anne would never do that to James. Finally everyone stopped talking and it was silent.

'Are we done?' Anne asked.

Dolohov nodded. 'Yes.'

'Okay, then if you'll excuse me, I've got work to finish…' Anne said, getting up.

'You were excused for the day.' Snape said. 'You don't have to do any of the work.'

Anne mentally cursed Snape. 'Oh.'

Anne remained seated, awkwardly. She didn't know what she was supposed to do with them. Suddenly Bellatrix strolled over and sat on Rodolphus's lap, draping her arms over him, as she pulled him into a kiss. Anne's stomach clenched again and she looked in the other direction.

'Bella, Rod, get a room. No one ones to see that!' Evan Rosier said, making a disgusted face.

The other boys nodded in agreement.

'Come now, cousin. It's nothing you haven't seen before.' Bella replied, smirking. Then her eyes fell on Anne. 'Sorelli, didn't see you there.'

Anne turned her head to face Bellatrix but didn't say anything. She simply forced a smile onto her face.

'Roddy, what are we gonna do about Sorelli?' Bella asked, curiously. 'I mean, she_ did _help me and Cissy out there.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'Anne, come here.'

Anne remained seated. She had no intention of going near them right now, not after everything they had done to her the night before.

'I believe she's frightened of you.' Rookwood said, with a smirk. 'I don't blame her, not after what we did to her last night.'

They began to laugh at her and Narcissa came to Anne's rescue, 'Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to you. She saved our arses back there, even after what you guys did to her.'

'We're not doing anything to her, Cissa.' Lucius said, rolling her eyes. 'Rodolphus merely wanted…well, I dunno what he wanted. Sorelli here is far too scared to find out.'

Narcissa turned coldly towards Rodolphus. 'What do you want?'

'I merely want to thank her for saving my girlfriend.' Rodolphus answered, kissing Bellatrix's forehead.

'Well, surely you can thank her from where you're sitting.' Narcissa said, coolly.

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at Narcissa. 'Of course, Cissy. Thank you Anne, for taking Bella to the Hospital Wing.'

Anne nodded and stood up. 'I'm tired, I'm going to bed.'

The Slytherins watched Anne climb up the stairs, retreating for the night.

'You know, Narcissa.' Rodolphus began. 'Next time, I would appreciate it, if you would allow me to do things my way.'

'Leave her alone.' Narcissa said. 'She's obviously scared of you. I don't blame her. What you guys did was awful and _still_ despite everything, she helped us out!'

'Calm down, Cissy.' Bellatrix said, indifferently. 'None of us are going to harm her, you know that. She's one of us.'

Narcissa sighed. 'Yes, but she doesn't. She must be terribly confused and it's not like she trusts me enough to confide in me!'

'Earn her trust, Cissy.' Rodolphus said. 'It's vital that you do.'

Narcissa sighed but nodded nonetheless and beside her, Lucius frowned.


	4. Walking Away

The next morning, Anne woke up to find that Narcissa was already awake and getting dressed. Anne couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep, but it must've been pretty soon after she headed to her dormitory because she couldn't remember Narcissa coming in.

'Hey, Narcissa.'

'Good morning, Anne!' Narcissa said cheerfully. 'I would've woken you up… but I didn't know how early you wake up…'

'It's okay.' Anne said. 'I'm gonna go take a shower.'

Narcissa nodded and Anne grabbed her clothes and headed into the washroom. She locked the door and turned the water on, letting out a deep sigh. Anne stripped off her clothing and took a quick shower. She had woken up pretty late and had to speed things up a bit. Once she was done, she changed into her school uniform, and walked outside to find that Narcissa was there, waiting for her.

'Oh Anne, you're so pretty.' Narcissa commented.

Anne turned around, shocked. Narcissa, with her long blonde hair, going down her back in waves and her pale skin and rosy cheeks with shockingly bright blue eyes, was the very definition of pretty.

'Thank you, Narcissa.' Anne said, smiling. 'You're incredibly beautiful as well.'

Narcissa laughed. 'Not like you though!'

Anne blushed and began to gather her stuff. It's not that Anne thought herself to be ugly or anything. She had heard countless of times how beautiful she was. It's just, she always thought people just exaggerated. At a young age, Anne had already begun to mature far more than any other girl her age. She was slim, but had all the right curves in all the right places. Her sleek, shiny hair was dark brown and cascaded down her back. It was dead straight and you could never find a hair out of place. She was naturally tan and tall for her age. Anne had full red lips, and a nice smile to go along with it and her eyes, were the most mesmerizing eyes one could ever set their eyes on. They were sometimes blue and sometimes green, but they would always stand out.

'Ready?' Narcissa asked. Anne nodded and the two of them headed downstairs to meet the rest of their friends.

Just like yesterday, Narcissa and Anne were hanging out with Snape, Mulciber and Avery. Anne had grown to like Avery, he was extremely funny, and when he wasn't cracking jokes, he was doing something stupid, making her laugh either way. Snape and Anne had always been friends, so she never felt weird around him. Mulciber was a great guy too, Anne didn't know him that well yet, but she already decided she liked him.

As the five friends were walking into the Great Hall, Anne heard James's voice call her. 'Anne! Annabelle Sorelli, don't you _dare_ ignore me!'

They all turned around to see a very angry James Potter walking towards them.

Mulciber got his wand ready but Anne spoke. 'It's alright, guys. Let me just talk to my cousin.'

Looking unsure, Mulciber put his wand away and walked into the Great Hall with Snape, Avery and Narcissa right behind him.

'James, I know what you're gonna say –'

'Do you?' James asked. 'Okay why don't we start off with why you didn't write me back?'

'I didn't read the letter.' Anne said, truthfully.

'Why?'

'I knew what you were gonna say, so I threw it into the trash.' Anne shrugged.

This piece of information didn't help James's anger one bit. 'You threw away my letter? After you got us into all that trouble? After you helped those slimy idiots, who just the other day did… god knows what to you! After you ran away like a coward; leaving us to fight the Slytherins?'

'Yes.' Anne answered, casually.

"WHY!' James roared.

Anne took a step back. She wasn't used to James being so mad...at anybody. 'James, calm down.'

'Anne, what's going on with you?' Remus asked, seeing as how James was in no state to talk to her.

'Nothing is going on.' Anne answered. 'I helped Narcissa because she was frightened out of her mind; she obviously didn't want to duel, I helped Bellatrix because she was injured and couldn't help herself, I didn't stay to fight cause I was helping them, I didn't mean to get you guys into trouble, I just told them the truth and I didn't read James's letter because I knew he was mad at me and I didn't want to get into a fight with him.'

'And why are you with them?' Sirius asked, ignoring everything Anne just said.

'Because they're my friends.' Anne answered.

'Since when?' Sirius pressed on.

'Since…recently, as you very well know. They're a hell of a lot nicer to me than you ever were, Black!' Anne answered.

'And what do they want with you, Anne?' A now calmer James asked. 'They shunned you the first two years, and were horrible to you! All of a sudden they want to be friends with you? Why?'

'I dunno.' Anne replied, truthfully.

'I do. They're using you.' Sirius said, as if it were obvious.

'Fine, whatever. It's easier when they're nice to me.' Anne answered.

'Are you really that weak that you'd let them do that to you?' Sirius asked, looking at Anne with disgust.

'Shut up, Black!' Anne said, whipping her wand out.

Sirius whipped out his own wand and pointed in back at Anne.

'Annabelle, will you STOP IT.' James yelled, grabbing her arm, and snatching her wand away from her.

'I suggest you give her wand back to her, Potter.' Came the voice of Rodolphus Lestrange.

James turned around to see that Rodolphus had his wand pointed at him, but he was alone.

'If you don't mine, Lestrange, we're having a private conversation here, so sod off.' James replied, but he gave Anne her wand back, nonetheless.

'Well, I believe the conversation is finished. I would like a word with you.' Rodolphus said to Anne.

Nodding, Anne began to turn, only to have James grab her again. 'We're not finished and you're not going anywhere with _him._'

'James, we ought to talk when the two of us are a bit calmer, don't you think?' Anne asked, hoping he would just let her go.

James hesitated. He knew Anne was right, if they kept going at the rate they were, one of them would end up in the hospital wing. James's job was to protect her, not hurt her. However, he could not allow her to go off with the guy who bashed her skull into the wall just two days ago.

'Fine, we'll talk later, but you're going nowhere with _him_.' James finally said.

Rodolphus laughed. 'What do you think I want with _her_? In case she hasn't told you, Potter, she is on the Quidditch team and we're having a very important meeting right now. I was told to come find her, now if you'll excuse us, we're very late.'

Not waiting for a reply, Rodolphus grabbed Anne's arm and forcefully dragged her away from James. They walked along the corridors and when no one was looking, Rodolphus pushed Anne through a door. Anne looked around to see that they were inside an empty classroom. She heard Rodolphus muttering some charms, probably to lock and silence the room. Anne felt uneasy, she knew what was coming. She walked to the other side of the room, desperately trying to calm down her nerves.

'Anne, come here.' Rodolphus said, grinning.

He had finished securing the room.

Anne walked over to Rodolphus slowly, taking a good look at him. Being next to Rodolphus always made her feel small. Although she was tall for her age, so was Rodolphus. Anne looked at Rodolphus and felt herself tensing up. She could feel his eyes on her. His Hazel eyes, that were so like James's and yet, in many ways, so unlike James's. Anne could see how toned and muscular Rodolphus was even with his shirt on. Years of playing Quidditch had definitely done him good. Anne paused a meter away from Rodolphus and took one final look at him. Like her, he was naturally tan and had dark brown hair and a smile that made her heart beat fast.

Rodolphus closed the distance between then and pulled Anne into one of those kisses that made Anne's heart melt. 'Aren't you glad I saved you?'

'Yes. Thank you.' Anne said, kissing him back.

Rodolphus chuckled. 'Such an eager little girl. Didn't anyone ever teach you that patience is a virtue?'

Anne stopped. 'Believe me, Rodolphus, I have plenty of patience.'

Rodolphus smirked at her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her deeply. Anne returned his kisses without any hesitation. Rodolphus lifted Anne up and she wrapped her leg around him. Slowly, Rodolphus broke the kiss and pulled Anne away from the wall to lead her to the teacher's desk. He placed Anne on it and climbed on top of her.

He sent a trail of kisses down her neck and began to unbutton her shirt, revealing a lacy red bra.

He smirked. 'My favourite colour.'

Anne laughed at his sarcasm, and attempted to get up.

'Oh no, you don't.' Rodolphus said, taking his wand out.

Anne's hands were suddenly spread out and secured to the table. 'What are you doing?'

'Making sure you keep still. You're not going anywhere today and what I'm going to do might be a little painful and I wouldn't want you to run away.' Rodolphus answered.

He threw Anne's shirt to the floor and took off his own. He went back to kissing her neck and when he reach the bottom of it, he bit down on it, making drawing blood from Anne's skin and a scream from her lips.

'Your blood is sweet, Anne.' Rodolphus said, licking the blood off her skin. 'You know why? Cause your blood is _pure.'_

Rodolphus then, kissed Anne roughly on her lips and Anne tasted her own blood. She didn't see what was so good about it, but Rodolphus seemed to love it, so she said nothing. Honestly, tasting her own blood made her feel slightly sick.

Rodolphus places his hands underneath her skirt. His hands were moving down now, and he could feel Anne tensing up.

He laughed at her, 'Always so nervous, Anne?'

He placed his hand under her underwear and began to finger her, teasing her. Anne began to moan in pleasure as she felt Rodolphus's finger inside her. Within seconds however, she began to squirm. Rodolphus stayed still, his fingers just teasing her and she wanted more. He was smirking down at her, knowing exactly how cruel he was being.

'Rodolphus…' Anne moaned.

'Yes, Anne?' Rodolphus asked, innocently.

Anne just moaned again. 'You're cruel.'

Rodolphus chuckled. 'What do you want Anne? Say it to me, beg for me, and scream for me.'

Anne couldn't take it. 'Fuck me, please. I want you to _fuck me! _Rodolphus, PLEASE, I'm begging you.'

Rodolphus withdrew his fingers and looked down at Anne, with an evil smirk. 'Good girl. But, I want you to learn to be patient, so let's wait a little longer.'

'Bastard.' Anne whispered.

To Anne's surprised, Rodolphus raised his hand and slapped her, making her whimper. 'Watch your mouth, you little bitch. And don't you _dare _talk to me like that.'

The, he kissed her, as if nothing had happened. Anne, so lost in her lustful feelings for Rodolphus, momentarily forgot her shock. While kissing her, Rodolphus unclasped her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts. Rodolphus's smirk grew and he made his way down to squeeze her breast and suck softly at her nipples, making her moan again. He went lower and lower, kissing every part of her skin and finally, pulled her skirt down. Rodolphus pulled Anne closer to him, straddling her hips. Anne, who still had her hands magically pinned down on either side of her, arched her back as best as she could, but could barely move. This caused her to be in a lot of pain and she felt tears roll down her cheek.

'You will learn to love the pain Anne.' Rodolphus said, wiping away tears. 'For me, you will learn to live it. Do I make myself clear?'

Anne nodded, and bit down on her tongue, trying desperately to prevent any more tears. Rodolphus unbuckled his pants, and pulled them down, along with his knickers. Anne stared at his erect cock and grew tenser. Rodolphus proceeded to pull down Anne's knickers and chuckled when he felt how wet they were and without warning, he pushed deep inside her.

Anne was in pain. She would have screamed, but Rodolphus began to kiss her again, cutting off her screams. Anne hadn't felt this much pain, since the first time she and Rodolphus hooked up, when her first stole her virginity. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing this time.

After what felt like hours later, Rodolphus finally let Anne off the table. She massaged her wrists which now had incredibly noticeable bruises on them. In fact, Anne's entire body was covered in bruises. She was wondering how long it had actually been. Two hours? How many times did they do it? Anne sat down on the cold floor and brought her knees close to her chest.

'Have you got any potions for those?' Rodolphus asked, referring to her bruises.

He grabbed his clothes and Anne's clothes and went to sit beside her.

Anne shook her head. 'I get my potions from Severus.'

Rodolphus nodded and took out two vials from the pocket of his robes. 'This one in the blue vial will get rid of your bruises and the one in the green will help with the pain.'

Rodolphus then stood up and began to dress. Anne remained on the ground, her thoughts overtaking her.

Anne, get dressed.' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne didn't budge a muscle.

Rodolphus walked over and grabbed Anne arm, pulling her up. 'You have to get to class. Get dressed _now_.'

Anne pulled herself away from Rodolphus, grabbed her clothes and begun to dress. She quickly swallowed the two awful tasting potions and slowly felt herself getting better. Her bruises were gone and no longer visible but guessed that it will take a while longer for the pain to fully be gone. She dressed as fast as she could and walked towards the mirror. As usual, her hair was perfect. Her face however, wasn't as great. It was obvious that she'd been crying. On top of that, she looked extremely tired and stressed out.

'_Well, I could probably say it's because of James.'_ She reasoned with herself.

Summoning up whatever courage she did have inside herself, Anne made her way to the door and before she walked out she said, 'That's the last time we do this.'


	5. A Day Of Fun

Over the next few weeks, Anne did a good job avoiding Rodolphus. It wasn't that hard, really, she just had to make sure she was with someone at all times. Usually, she was with Narcissa. The two of them have gotten really close but Anne was still unsure of how much she was able to trust her. Anne and James were doing okay as well. James still didn't agree with her choice of friends and Anne still felt that James didn't understand. But, James was still family, the only family that Anne had left. It would take more than a few arguments for them to give up on each other.

'Anne, I don't get this.' Narcissa sighed.

Narcissa and Anne were trying to finish off the transfiguration essays they had left till the last minute and both of them were struggling with it.

'I don't either.' Anne sighed. 'James is really good at transfiguration…he would always help me out.'

'Lucky… Bella isn't much help.' Narcissa pouted. '…I heard Snape say the other day that he finished.'

At once, the two girls hopped up and made their way to Snape, who was sitting on one of the black leather couches in the common, reading a book. He looked up immediately at the two smiling girls.

'What do you want?' he asked, looking down at his book once more.

'We were wondering…if you could help us?' Narcissa asked, sweetly.

'Finish your own essays.' Snape said.

'Sev, come on!' Anne whined. 'We're gonna fail! You don't want us to fail, do you?'

'Doesn't make a difference to me.' Snape answered.

Narcissa let out a frustrated yell and Anne scoffed. 'Fine, I'll go see James, and then I'll bring back my essay for you, Cissy.'

Narcissa nodded and Anne made her way out the common room. She was walking along the corridors, passing the many students who were still outside, enjoying the remaining days filled with good weather. Anne felt extremely bitter. They were outside enjoying themselves and she was stuck inside, working on a stupid essay. Eventually she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password and entered to see James and Sirius, also working on their essays.

'Alright, Anne?' James asked, looking up.

Anne nodded. 'I kinda need some help…'

Sirius looked up. 'Prongs, she has her essay with her.'

James laughed. 'We just started ours, but I'm sure I can help you out.'

Anne grinned and made her way over to the boys. 'How's this so far?'

After laughing repeatedly at Anne's essay, and basically crossing out everything she had written so far, the three of them worked on their essays together and after about two hours, they were finished.

'Thanks, James.' Anne said, getting up.

'Where are you going?' James asked. 'Stay here tonight.'

Anne hesitated. 'Well…'

'Don't you see, Prongs? She only came because she needed help.'

James glared at Sirius, who merely shrugged.

'Fine.' Anne answered. 'Let me go get my stuff though.'

James was left grinning and Anne quickly made her way back to her own common room. She entered and saw that most of her housemates were now just lounging about. Ignoring everyone else, Anne searched the room for Narcissa.

'Cissa, I finished!' Anne exclaimed. 'Here, you can have my essay. I gotta get my stuff, I'm staying with James tonight.'

Narcissa was about to reply, but someone else spoke over her, 'Looks like even the Bloodtraitors commit incest.'

Anne looked over her shoulder and gave Bellatrix a disgusted look. 'Tell me, Bellatrix, how many times have you slept with Sirius?'

'Anne!' Narcissa gasped, horrified for her friend's sake.

The common room suddenly went quiet and Anne silently cursed herself. Bellatrix got off her seat, wand out, and walked towards Anne.

'You filthy little Bloodtraitor! How dare you!' Bellatrix hissed. 'Cruci – '

'Expelliarmus!' Someone else yelled.

Dolohov caught Bellatrix's wand with ease. 'You're not harming my chaser! Not with our match against Gryffindor coming up!'

Ignoring Dolohov, Bellatrix instead charged at Anne, who barely managed to avoid her.

'Rodolphus, do control your girlfriend!' Dolohov yelled.

Anne hadn't even realized Rodolphus was there. She saw him get up and put his arm around Bellatrix's waist, holding her back. They two of them made eye contact, but Anne quickly broke it and headed up upstairs. She quickly grabbed whatever she needed for the night and headed back downstairs.

'I'll see you later, Narcissa.' Anne said.

'Sorelli, wait.' Dolohov said.

Anne groaned. 'What?'

'We've got practice early tomorrow. Don't be late.' Dolohov replied.

Anne sighed and headed out the common room.

'What took so long?' James asked as she entered the Gryffindor common room. 'I thought you wouldn't come back.'

'Had a little thing with Bellatrix.' Anne answered.

James's eyes widened. 'What? Are you okay? What happened?'

Anne hesitated, staring at Sirius. 'I told Narcissa I was spending the night with you and Bellatrix heard me. She made comment about you and me… sleeping together –'

'WHAT!' James exclaimed, horrified.'

'Then, I made some comment about her and…Sirius sleeping together.'

'WHAT!' Sirius now exclaimed, angry.

James, however was now grinning. 'Good one, Anne.'

'Bellatrix didn't think so. If it weren't for Dolohov, I'd be under the…' Anne trailed off.

'What?' James asked. 'I didn't catch that.'

'Nothing.' Anne said. 'Where's Lily?'

Right on cue, Lily Evans showed her face. 'ANNE!'

Running over, Lily hugged Anne. 'We haven't hung out in forever!'

'She's here to hang out with me, Evans.' James said. 'But you're always free to stay.'

James had now flashed his smile at Lily, who rolled her eyes. 'I'm staying, but not for you, Potter.'

'Sure, Evans. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.' James said, cockily. 'I'm gonna go find Peter and Remus.

James stood up and Lily said, 'I'll go get Alice.'

The two of them left Anne and Sirius together, which Anne didn't mind. She had learned to just ignore Sirius. Either that, or put a silencing charm on him.

'Cruciatus.' Sirius said.

'What?' Anne asked, confused.

'If it weren't for Dolohov, I'd be under the…Cruciatus.' Sirius finished. 'James may not have heard you, but I did.'

'I didn't say that.' Anne lied.

'Come on, Sorelli.' Sirius said. 'Who knows Bella better than I?'

'Don't tell James.' Anne said, quickly

'Listen, I've got to tell –'

'You _know_ how James will react!' Anne yelled. 'Please, Black, just do me this one favour.'

'I've been under the Cruciatus…many times! No one deserves that!' Sirius yelled back. 'Not even you.'

'Well, then surely, you can understand the situation I'm in!' Anne said, her temper rising.

'You think you can avoid it forever?' Sirius asked, his temper rising as well. 'It doesn't work, trust me!'

'I KNOW!' Anne screamed. 'I'm _trying!_ I know I can't do it forever. I'm in Slytherin with them! I know they're going to get me, for reasons I can't even tell you! I KNOW!'

Anne buried her head in her hands.

'What's going on?' James asked with Remus and Peter by his side. 'We heard yelling.'

James took a look at Anne. 'Hey, what happened? Anne? Anne?'

James sat beside her and took a hold of her hands. He saw her tear stricken face and realized Anne was crying…again. James shot Sirius an accusatory look.

Sirius ignored James's look. 'Prongs, let me talk to her.'

'What? Are you stupid?' James asked.

'Of course he is, Potter. Do you even need to ask?' Lily Evans said, walking towards them with Alice. 'Anne? Oh my god, Anne! What's wrong?'

Lily pushed James out the way and hugged Anne again. 'Anne, talk to me. Please don't cry.'

Remus and Peter sat around her as well, awkwardly. 'What did you say to her, mate?'

'Nothing.' Sirius answered. 'Why do you assume it's my fault?'

'Cause it always is…' Peter answered.

Sirius glared at him. 'Sorelli… Anne, come talk to me.'

To everyone's surprise, Anne nodded and stood up.

'We just need to work out a few things.' Sirius said. 'We'll be upstairs but we'll be back soon.'

'You can stay here.' James said. 'I'm not letting her upstairs with you.'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'James, you really think I'll take advantage of your crying cousin?'

James didn't have to answer for Sirius to know what he was thinking.

'I won't!' Sirius exclaimed. 'Just trust me!'

James sighed and gave in.

Sirius and Anne headed upstairs to Sirius's room. Anne took her stuff along with her and once they reached the room, Anne set everything down on James's bed.

'Do you mind if I change first?' Anne asked.

Sirius nodded and Anne grabbed her clothes and headed for the washroom to change. She didn't take very long and within minutes, she was standing face to face with Sirius.

Sirius took a good look at what Anne was wearing and raised an eyebrow. 'Those are the pyjamas you chose?'

Anne blushed. She was wearing extremely short shorts and a very revealing tank top. 'I grabbed the first clothes I found.'

Anne went over to sit on James's bed and pulled his sheets over her, covering herself up. 'Can you hand me on of James's shirts?'

Sirius nodded and took one of James's Quidditch shirts and threw it to Anne, who pulled it over her own clothes. Sirius found it didn't help matters much. Now Anne looked like she was wearing a large t-shirt with nothing else on underneath. Taking a deep breath, Sirius decided to focus on their current problem.

'I really think you should tell James. Sirius started. 'He's always worried about you, and he has good reason to be! I mean if they're hurting you –'

'It was only that one time –'

'So they have hurt you?' Sirius asked.

Anne gave a frustrated sigh. 'I hate you.'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'What happened?'

Anne didn't see any point in lying. 'Promise you won't tell James?'

Sirius hesitated. James would kill him if he found out that Sirius knew Anne was being hurt and said nothing about it. But seeing as how, he had no other choice, Sirius nodded. 'I promise.'

'That day… when Rodolphus bashed my head into the wall and told Bellatrix to take me inside, well she put me on a couch, and I blacked out.' Anne said, slowly. 'Then, the next thing I knew, someone revived me and Rodolphus poured some potion in my mouth and Bellatrix was healing me with her wand –'

'Why?' Sirius asked, surprised.

'Because once I was all healed… they all took their turns putting me under the Cruciatus.'

Sirius noticeably paled. 'All of them?'

'Everyone you were outside duelling. They just laughed and watched me scream and cry.' Anne said, sadly. 'It hurt so much, and they just kept doing it'

'Are they _insane?_' Sirius shouted. 'Don't they know how much _damage_ – '

'I'm sure they're all aware.' Anne said. 'Anyways, after Rodolphus had his turn, I passed out and when I awoke… suddenly they were all nice to me.'

'Why?' Sirius asked.

'…I didn't ask.' Anne said truthfully. 'Only now, I think they're mad again…so I'm scared.'

'Just stay here, Anne.' Sirius said. 'James has told you a million times!'

'Yes, but if they want to get me, eventually they will. You know that, Sirius. You of all people should know that.' Anne said, softly.

Anne wrapped the sheets tighter around her body, feeling so helplessly alone.

'Anne, you know what always makes me feel better about all of it?' Sirius asked.

Anne shook her head.

'James, Remus, Peter, my friends.' Sirius said. 'They make me feel safer. It's as if nothing can happen to me with them around.'

'You know, Sirius, I admire you… not that I'd ever admit that again, but I do. You've been amongst them all your life. You've lived with them for 10 years and you have to go back each year and you continue to fight them and rebel against them!' Anne said. 'You're so brave, Sirius… that's why you're in Gryffindor. You never gave into them, ever. But…I'm not you, Sirius or James or Remus or Lily… there's a reason why I'm not in Gryffindor. I _can't_ do it.'

'So what _is_ your plan, then?' Sirius asked. 'If you're not gonna fight back, then what do you plan on doing? Do you plan to join them? Do you plan on giving into them? Are you going to turn your back on James after everything he's done for you?'

Sirius was mad now. He was beginning to understand. Anne bit her lip. She wasn't going to answer Sirius. He made everything sound so simple.

'You don't understand…' Anne said.

She knew she said that a lot, but it was the only thing she could ever get out. She could never get her point across.

'You know what? I only put up with you because you're James's cousin.' Sirius said. 'But the minute you betray him, the very _second_ you turn your back on the only family you have, I won't be doing James anymore favours. If you _actually _take the coward's way out, then in my eyes, you're as bad as every single one of those filthy Slytherins.'

'I would _never_ abandon James!' Anne suddenly yelled. 'You fucking hypocrite, _I_ would _never_ turn my back on my family, no matter what!'

Sirius whipped his wand out. Anne did the same.

The two of them stood there, wands pointed in each other's faces. They were standing so close to each other that if one of them uttered a single curse, the other would not have any way of defending themselves.

'We should get downstairs.' Sirius said at last.

'Yes, they're waiting for us.' Anne agreed.

Slowly the two of them lowered their wands and headed downstairs, pretending that nothing happened. Anne forced a smile on her face and everyone believed that she was okay. They had thought Sirius miraculously fixed whatever problem Anne was crying about. Seeing as how she was happy, everybody decided not mention anything. Instead James gave Sirius a grateful smile and just like Anne, Sirius forced a smile on his face. He couldn't help but think that he and Anne did have some things in common after all.

* * *

'You're kidding!' Lily squelched, laughing.

'Nope!' Anne laughed. 'James was _so_ jealous of all the attention I was getting!'

'So he put on a dress?' Remus asked, choking on his laughter.

'That did _not_ happen!' James yelled, indignant.

'Not only did he put on one of my dresses, he also got into his mom's makeup!' Anne exclaimed.

By now, everyone was clutching into their stomachs, positively _dying_ of laughter.

'Come on! I was five! Anne puts on a dress and all of a sudden, it's as if she was a famous Quidditch player.' James exclaimed. '_I _put one on and I never hear the end of it.'

'James, it was my birthday! Not everything always has to be about you!' Anne said, grinning.

'Whatever, I was _five!_' James replied.

'Mate, I'm never going to forget this.' Sirius said, wiping away a tear. 'That was too good.'

'Oh, yeah? Wanna hear what Anne did?' James asked.

Anne just smiled. 'Go ahead, I never did anything!'

'Oh, yes, you did!' James said, now smirking.

'Well, on with the story!' Alice exclaimed.

'When Anne was little, she got lost in some Muggle neighbourhood. So, she was wandering around looking for her parents. She came across some yard where there was little boy on a broom, _pretending_ to fly on it but Anne thought he was an actual wizard. So, she went over to him and started talking to the boy.' James explained. 'She started asking him what kind of broom he had and asked if she could use his owl, since she was lost and when the boy said the broom was from the kitchen and that he didn't have an owl, Anne got mad at him – '

'I didn't know you knew this story!' Anne exclaimed, horrified.

'Your parents told mine and I overheard.' James smirked, evilly.

'Anyways, Anne told the boy if she didn't do what she said, then her dad will eventually find him and take him to Azkaban where the Dementor will suck out his soul – '

'Anne!' Lily gasped, horrified.

Anne blushed. 'I didn't mean it…'

'How did they not know you were going to be in Slytherin?' Sirius asked, rolling his eyes.

Anne glared at Sirius.

'Anyways, the only thing the boy understood was the "suck your soul" part, so he went inside, screaming to his parents and they came out and Anne started talking to them, and explained everything, still clueless that these people were Muggles.' James continued. 'So, all they understood was that the girl was lost…everything else, they found strange. Anne just went on and on about witches and wizards and magic and frankly, I think they thought she was mental. They invited her inside and they called the police and while the police was there, Anne managed to get something called a gun, which apparently is some muggle killing machine and she shot it –'

Lily gasped. 'Oh my god, Anne!'

'Did she kill someone?' Peter asked, astonished.

Anne shook her head. 'No, thankfully!'

'The gun scared her out of her wits. The policeman grabbed her, thinking she was dangerous and Anne began to yell her head off screaming something about Dark Wizards and I guess their neighbour heard because suddenly a man showed up at the door and realized that some young witch was in his neighbour's house. He came in and said that the girl was his daughter and that she had some sort of mental disorder and she didn't know any better.' James said. 'Of course Anne being Anne, flared up at the mention of being called mental and screamed she didn't know the man. Anyways, it took a great deal of time, but finally they let the man take her but Anne was still screaming, causing a scene, breaking everything in sight and the man took her over to his house and tried to explain it to her, but Anne wouldn't listen. So, eventually he stupefied her and contacted the ministry. The next day, she showed up in the Muggle newspaper… the neighbourhood got together and held a number of charity events in honour of Anne, and other mental patients, that go on annually to this very day. '

By the end of his story, everyone was roaring with laughter. Anne buried her head in her hands, dying of embarrassment.

'Okay… I was raised in a strictly Pureblood environment, and even _I_ knew not to run my mouth off in public.' Sirius sniggered.

'Yeah… and I've never thrown such a tantrum over _anything_.' Lily said, giggling.

'I've never been named after a mental charity organization!' James added.

Again, everyone roared with laughter.

'That is _so_ not funny! I was scared out of my mind!' Anne yelled, grabbing the nearest object to her and throwing it at James.

'Not to mention all the trouble you got in…' James said, chortling.

Anne blushed. 'James Potter, _shut up_!'

'Why, what happened?' Sirius asked.

'Nothing!' Anne said, giving James a _you-better-keep-your-mouth-shut_ look.

'Well, Anne was told specifically not to wander about and –'

Anne jumped on James, momentarily distracting him from his explanation. 'JAMES – I –SWEAR – TO – MERLIN – '

'Her parent's were – '

'I will kill - '

'mad and she – '

' you and I – '

'Caused so much – '

Lily grabbed a hold of her friend and along with Alice, they pinned her down, laughing. 'James, continue the story.

James was half laughing and half gasping for breath. Everyone around him looked quite amused and couldn't help but laugh at the situation themselves, except for Anne, who was yelling incoherently.

'Silencio!' Sirius said, pointing his wand at Anne. 'Go ahead, Prongs.

James looked at Anne. 'Come on, Anne! Can I just tell them?'

Anne shook her head, since she was unable to speak.

'Why?' Lily asked.

'She's embarrassed.' James answered, still grinning. 'Don't worry Anne, you were young…and stupid, but that's beside the point.'

Anne glared at James.

'Anyways… seeing as how she can't do anything to me yet, I'll continue.' James said. 'Her parents told her not to wander off, cause… well Anne tended to do that a lot. But Anne being herself didn't listen and eventually she got lost and caused all that commotion. Her dad got word from the ministry about a "runaway witch" who caused a very nasty scene in a Muggle neighbourhood and he automatically knew it was Anne. Who else could it have been? So he went to the man's house and took Anne home. That was _after_ he had to apologize repeatedly to the Ministry, the nice wizard who saved Anne and to the neighbours for the scare and _after_ he paid for all the damage Anne caused. Naturally, Anne was in a lot of trouble. From what I overheard, her parents were furious with her and… let's just say Anne was unable to sit comfortably for a very long time.'

Sirius was first to understand and he smirked at Anne before lying on the floor, laughing his head off. One by one, they all got it and laughed.

'Awwww, poor Anne!' Lily giggled.

Sirius took the silencing charm off her and the new few minutes were filled with Anne yelling and swearing her head off at James.

For the rest of the night, they all laughed and told stories. A lot of yelling, swearing and even cursing were involved. But it was the most fun Anne had in a very long time.


	6. Manipulated

Anne woke up early the next morning. She had slept in Lily's room, despite all the protests from James, who wanted Anne in his room. Anne quickly changed out of her pyjamas and grabbed her stuff before heading downstairs. Since it was still quite early, she suspected everyone would still be sleeping. Once she got downstairs however, she saw that not everyone was.

'Morning, Sirius.' Anne said, with a yawn.

Sirius turned around. 'Morning. You got practice now?'

Anne nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Did you have fun last night?' Sirius asked. 'It looked like you did.'

'I did.' Anne admitted. 'Did you?'

Sirius also nodded. 'Who knew we could have fun in each other's presence?'

Anne laughed and took a seat beside Sirius. 'Why are you up so early?'

'I thought I'd walk you to practice, stay until it was over, and then walk you back.' Sirius answered.

Anne gave Sirius a questioning look.

'At least if the Slytherins try anything, I'll be with you.' Sirius said, reassuringly.

Anne nodded and couldn't help but feel grateful towards Sirius. 'Thank you…'

'I'm doing it for James.' Sirius answered. 'He's my only family, as far as I'm concerned.'

Anne and Sirius made their way to the Slytherin changing room.

'About time, Sorelli, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up.' Dolohov said.

'Sorry.' Anne mumbled, stepping inside with Sirius.

Everyone paused.

'What is he doing here?' Asked Lucius, angrily.

'You're not on our team!' Exclaimed Evan, furiously.

'Get out!' Hissed Rookwood.

Anne bit down on her bottom lip but Sirius stood his ground, 'I'm here to watch Anne play and I'm not going anywhere.'

'…I'm gonna go change' Anne said quietly, before heading towards the showers with her Quidditch uniform.

When she came out, she saw that that everyone in the room looked irritated.

'Let's go.' Dolohov finally said and they were on their way out.

Sirius kept his promise and stayed throughout the entire practice and Anne felt safe every second of it. On top of that, the practice went well, and it looked as if Anne was permanently on the team.

Anne was taking a shower, trying to wash away all the sweat and she paused as she heard her teammate's voices.

'Kick her off the team!'

'No, she's way too good.'

'How are we supposed to practice with our rival watching us? He'll know our every move!'

'I'll talk to her…tell her not to bring him next time.'

'Why did she bring him?'

'I dunno. Perhaps they're together.'

Anne didn't hear any more of the conversation because suddenly, her shower door was pushed open. Anne screamed, but found that she was silenced.

Rodolphus Lestrange had entered her shower. He raised his wand and Anne found herself pinned against the back wall.

'Rodolphus have you see Anne?' Came a voice.

Anne tried to answer, but of course no one could hear her.

'No, I'm the only one in the showers.' Rodolphus answered back.

Anne's eyes widened as she realized that she was pinned high enough so no one can see her feet in the same stall as Rodolphus.

'Go tell Black that she left.' The voice said. 'Alright Rodolphus, I'm off. Lock up when you're done.

Then, she heard the door shut.

Rodolphus walked out, leaving Anne pinned but returned a couple of minutes later. He released Anne.

'Get up.' He commanded to the terrified Anne.

Anne stood up. 'Please…I – I'm sorry.'

'Apologies aren't gonna help you this time, Anne.' Rodolphus answered, raising his wand.

'You said you'd protect me!' Anne cried, dropping to her knees. 'Y – You said if I… if I had s - sex with you, y – you'd protect me…'

'And you broke our deal. You said it was over.' Rodolphus said, wand still raised.

'Cause you hurt me!' Anne exclaimed, desperately. 'You bashed my head against the wall, you put me under the Cruciatus, you slapped me, and you made me bruise and bleed…'

Anne was now crying.

'Did I not tell you you'll learn to love the pain? Did I not make it clear that you would do it for me? And yet here you are, _crying_ like the weak little girl you are.' Rodolphus said.

'I'm _not_ weak!' Anne screamed.

'Yes, you are! Just like your filthy parents!' Rodolphus roared.

Anne grabbed her own hair and pulled on it, willing for the pain inside her chest to go away. Rodolphus kneeled down beside her and grabbed her arms, forcing them away from her hair.

'You will _never_ harm yourself, understand me? Not unless I say so.' Rodolphus said, darkly.

Anne shook her head. 'Go away. Just go.'

'You know I'm right, Anne. I'm only trying to help you.' Rodolphus said, soothingly.

'No…' Anne whispered.

'Your parents were weak. Do you want to be like them? Rodolphus asked.

Anne shook her head. 'No.'

'They were so _weak_ and because they weren't strong enough, they got killed. Do you want that to happen to you?' Rodolphus asked, harshly.

'No.' Anne repeated.

'Do you want me to help make you strong?' Rodolphus asked. 'I'll help you, I'll protect, I'll teach you and I'll make you powerful. Would you like that?'

Anne hesitated.

'No one could ever make you feel unworthy…like you weren't good enough, brave enough. You're better than all those people, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'You're beautiful, you're powerful, you're intelligent, and so much more.'

'I'm scared.' Anne admitted.

'Don't be.' Rodolphus said. 'I will never let anything happen to you…but if you want my help, you have to do things my way. If you want be powerful and strong, you have to let me hurt you and punish you. It's the only way you'll learn.'

Anne nodded. 'Do you forgive me?'

''I'll have to punish you first.' Rodolphus said. 'Can you handle that?'

Anne nodded and Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her body. 'Anne, admit that your parents were nothing but scum.'

Anne shook her head. 'No… they weren't. They loved me, Rodolphus.'

'They were filthy traitors!' Rodolphus yelled.

'They were my family…' Anne said, softly.

'We're you family, Anne.' Rodolphus said. '_I'm_ your family and you will respect and obey me.'

'But –'

'I'm not leaving, Anne. I'm here to teach you things that your parents never did. I'm here, protecting you. And them? They're dead because they were filthy Bloodtraitors. Traitors who abandoned you.' Rodolphus said.

Anne nodded. 'Promise you'll protect me?'

'I promise.' Rodolphus said. 'Now say what I want to hear.'

'My parents… were t-tr-traitors.' Anne whispered.

'Again.'

'My parents were… scum.'

'Again.'

'My parents were weak.'

'Again, Anne.'

'My parents were _filthy_ Bloodtraitors, who did nothing but _abandon_ me! They were a waste of pure blood and I _hate_ them! They were weak! Nothing but SCUM!' Anne yelled.

Then, Anne buried her face on Rodolphus's chest.

Rodolphus kissed Anne's head. 'It's okay, Anne.'

* * *

'Where did you go after practice?'

Anne looked up and saw Sirius standing over her. 'Oh I just slipped away, unnoticed…sorry.'

'I was waiting specifically for you. How the hell could you get away without me seeing you?' Sirius asked, not buying her story for even a second.

'Well, I saw you.' Anne lied. 'You were looking the other way.'

'And you didn't think it was important to let me know you were done?' Sirius asked.

Anne shrugged. 'It's not I asked you come. I dunno what you're so mad about.'

'I'm trying to do James a favour.' Sirius said.

'Well, I can take care of myself, thank you very much.' Anne said, coolly.

'You know…I keep feeling obligated to help you, since you're James's cousin.' Sirius said. 'But it always slips my mind that somehow you're nothing like him.'

'I suppose you mean that as an insult.' Anne said, indifferently.

'Well, yeah…considering James is loyal, brave and has common sense whereas you are – '

'Intelligent? Ambitious?' Anne asked.

'James is plenty ambitious and quite smart too.' Sirius said.

'I'm not James, Sirius. You of all people should know that just because people are related, it doesn't mean they're the same.' Anne explained.

'I know, but the thing is Anne, there's me, there's Bella, there's Cissa, and my little brother, Reggie.' Sirius stated. 'See, all the rest of them, are Pureblood fanatics… granted, Bella's better at the dark arts, Cissa will make a perfect Pureblood wife and Reggie, well, he's like the perfect little son. Yet, they're all Pureblood fanatics who believe they're better than everyone else and –'

'Are you going anywhere with this?' Anne asked. 'If I wanted to know about your family, I could've asked Narcissa.'

'My point is…I'm not like them. I'm not in Slytherin, I don't believe being a Pureblood makes me better than everyone else, and I'm not a slimy, devious git. I'm practically like James…I'm in Gryffindor, I'm brave, loyal and I believe in equality.' Sirius explained. 'You…well you're nothing like James at all.'

'Again…I've said that.' Anne said, now getting irritated.

'So, Anne, tell me… who are you really?' Sirius asked. 'I'm curious… tell me, what it is you want in life?'

Anne looked up at Sirius. 'I want to be powerful.'

Sirius raised his eyebrow. 'Powerful?'

'Yes, people like you and James look down on me because you claim I'm _weak._ You take great pride in your bravery and your loyalty but I don't see it that way.' Anne said. 'You abandoned your family. How is that brave? How does that make you loyal? You had _everything_ anybody could've possibly wanted and you threw it all away!'

'I went against my family because of my beliefs! Being a Pureblood doesn't make you better than everyone else!' Sirius hissed.

'But your parents loved you…they taught you everything you know, Sirius. You are _brave_ because of them, all your magical skill is because of them, everything you are is because of them!' Anne yelled. 'They did _everything_ for you and you turned your back on them.'

'You parents did everything for you!' Sirius yelled back. 'Your parents died, fighting for the rights of all wizards and witches!'

'And they abandoned me!' Anne screamed. 'You think they taught me anything? They kept me locked up, Sirius! They died and left me all _alone_. Your parents are still here and you act as if it's nothing!'

Sirius's expression softened. 'Anne… I know you miss them but –'

'You don't know _anything_.' Anne hissed, pulling out her wand.

Sirius remained still. He didn't back away or even pull out his wand. 'Anne, you should go talk to James.'

'Go away, Sirius.' Anne said, angrily.

'You're not alone, Anne. You have James.' Sirius said.

The two of them stood there in silence. Anne still had her wand out, but she did not raise it against Sirius, yet. Sirius looked intently at Anne, willing for her to go to James. Several people passed them along the corridors, but the two of them stood there, as if they were the only people out there.

'Where was James when I _really_ needed him?' Anne asked.

Sirius looked at her confused. 'What are you _talking _about? James is _always_ there for you. You're the one who keeps pushing him away!'

'Oh, please, Sirius!' Anne hissed. 'I suppose you also tell that little brother of yours that you're there for him as well?'

Sirius pulled out his wand.

'Touched a nerve, did I?' Anne mocked, gripping her wand tighter. 'It's funny, isn't it? We have so many things in common, and yet…we're totally different people.'

'I'm done with you, Anne.' Sirius whispered, venomously.

'Good.' Anne said. 'You see, Sirius…Slytherin is the only house with real family values.'

Without giving Sirius a chance to reply, Anne turned around and swiftly walked away. She was headed towards her common room. Around this time, the majority of her _friends_ should be there.

'Anne, where were you?' Narcissa asked and Anne entered the room. She noticed that Anne looked a bit angry.

'Sirius.' Was Anne's reply.

Narcissa nodded in understanding. 'Why doesn't he leave you alone?'

Anne ignored Narcissa and instead headed towards Dolohov. 'Antonin?'

Antonin Dolohov looked up. 'What is it, Anne?'

He too, noticed how angry she looked.

'I was wondering, could you call an emergency Quidditch meaning?' Anne asked. 'I've decided to tell you all of Sirius's and James's moves. Believe me, it will come in handy during the match.'

Dolohov momentarily froze in shock, but quickly recovered. 'Emergency Quidditch meeting in 10 minutes!'

Anne had to cover her ears, as Dolohov bellowed out the message.

Lucius stood up and headed upstairs. Anne guessed it was probably to get Rodolphus, who was not currently in the common room. Snape pulled himself away from whatever book he was currently reading, Rookwood put aside some essay he was working on, and Evan Rosier pulled himself off some girl he was currently snogging. Slowly, the Quidditch players huddled around Anne and Dolohov, awaiting the arrival of Rodolphus and Lucius.

Minutes later, Lucius arrived downstairs with Rodolphus, who was currently buttoning his shirt and attempting to fix his hair. Behind them, was a very annoyed looking Bellatrix. Her hair was a mess, and her makeup was smeared.

Anne noticed how uncomfortable Lucius looked and couldn't help but laugh.

'What're you laughing at?' Snapped Lucius.

Anne smiled innocently. 'You obviously walked in on them while they were shagging.'

Lucius glared at Anne before groaning in disgust. The majority of the Quidditch team laughed.

'You picked a hell of a time to call an emergency meeting, Antonin.' Rodolphus said, obviously not pleased with the situation.

'Believe me, Rodolphus, it's worth it.' Dolohov answered, grinning. 'Anne why don't you start?'

Anne told the Slytherin Quidditch team every possible move she had ever seen James and Sirius do. She suggested a couple of manoeuvres and strategies that would be guaranteed to work against them during the upcoming match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The team held onto her every word as if their lives depended on it. By the end, they had changed their entire game plan and decided to use Anne's instead. Throughout the whole meeting, it was as if Anne was their captain and not Dolohov.

'Anne, you're brilliant!' Evan Rosier said, jumping up and pulling a very surprised looking Anne into a hug.

Dolohov laughed at her expression. 'Easy there, Evan. We still need her for the match.'

Evan smirked but released Anne, who blushed.

'I knew there was a reason we kept her.' Augustus Rookwood commented.

'Yeah, right!' Anne exclaimed. 'You wanted me off the team!'

Everyone laughed, including Anne.

'Well, I think it's safe to say that no one feels that way anymore.' Lucius commented.

Anne grinned. 'Why, thank you, Lucius.'

Bellatrix, noticing the meeting was over, came over to the group. 'And what is all the excitement about?'

'You'll see.' Rodolphus answered.

Bellatrix, who was obviously used to knowing everything, frowned. 'Why not just tell me?'

'It's a surprise, cousin.' Evan Rosier answered.

Bellatrix glared at him.

'Well, I know it has something to do with _her!'_ Bellatrix said, pointing a finger at Anne.'

'Wow, Bellatrix.' Anne said. 'Figured that out, all by yourself, did you?'

Everyone went silent and Anne was about to mentally curse herself again when, to everyone's shock and Bellatrix's horror, Rodolphus laughed.

Once everyone saw Rodolphus laugh, they took it as a sign that it was okay for them to laugh as well.

'Anne, only you can make Bella look ridiculous.' Rodolphus said, placing an arm around her.

Anne rested the back of her head against Rodolphus's shoulder.

Bellatrix, however, didn't find anything funny.

She was furious. '_What _do you think you're doing? Get off my boyfriend, you whore!'

Bellatrix's shrieking snapped Anne's head back to reality. She pulled away from Rodolphus as if she had been burned and looked up to see that everyone was staring from her to Bellatrix.

'Bella, will you calm down?' Rodolphus snapped. 'She wasn't doing anything.'

'What is with your fascination with her!' Bellatrix screamed at Rodolphus.

'Don't be ridiculous, Bella.' Lucius said. 'You're overreacting.'

'Don't you butt in, Lucius Malfoy!' Bellatrix screeched. 'Perhaps Cissy doesn't care about all your stupid whores –'

'Are you suggesting I'm your boyfriends _whore?_' Anne asked, her temper flaring up.

Bellatrix looked at Anne, equally as angry. 'No, I'm not. Rodolphus would _never _do something as low as sleeping with a traitor like you. I'm merely suggesting that it's your desire to be his whore.'

'Bellatrix!' Rodolphus hissed.

'No, Rodolphus. Let her continue.' Anne said. 'You say _I'm_ a whore? You, the person who's constantly draped over him as if your life depends on it? You're quite the hypocrite, Bellatrix Black. Anyways, even if I was his whore, I'd know he was fucking me because he wanted to and not because of some promised marriage.'

Lucius pulled Anne out of the way, just as Bellatrix fired a curse at her. Evan and Rodolphus both headed towards Bellatrix and attempted to pull her away from Anne. Dolohov stood in front of Anne, with his wand out.

Anne didn't know what happened next, because Lucius dragged her out of the common room.

'Have you got a death wish or something?' Lucius yelled, letting go of Anne.

'No!' Anne exclaimed. 'Merlin, I know that was stupid!'

'You think?' Lucius asked, and then he laughed.

Anne looked at him puzzled. 'Lucius?'

'Narcissa's gonna be on my tail because of Bella's little comment about me and my whores!' Lucius said.

Anne smiled. 'Well, she'll only believe that if she believes I'm trying to shag Rodolphus.'

Lucius stopped laughing and looked at Anne curiously. 'Are you?'

'What? Trying to get Rodolphus to sleep with me?' Anne asked.

'No, are you already sleeping with him?' Lucius asked.

'Are you insane? Of course not.' Anne lied, believably.

Lucius nodded. 'Get out while you can, Anne.'

'What do you –'

'You think you can find somewhere to stay tonight?' Lucius asked. 'I don't think it'll be safe for you to stay in the common room tonight.'

'Yeah, I'll go stay with…James.' Anne lied.

Lucius sighed. 'Alright, I'm gonna go help them with Bella…I'll see you tomorrow at practice.'

With that, Lucius went inside leaving Anne with no place to go and many things to ponder.


	7. Confrontation

Anne rushed over to the Quidditch field. She didn't realize how late she was.

'Anne, there you are!'

Anne looked up and smiled. 'Evan, hi! Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time!'

'You're early actually. Dolohov changed practice to an hour later.' Evan said.

'Oh.' Anne said, catching her breath.

'We tried owling you, but apparently, you weren't with Potter.' Evan said.

'Yeah…I'm not really on good terms with…Sirius. So, naturally, James would've given me hell about it…and after last night, I really didn't want more things to deal with.' Anne explained.

'Where'd you stay?' Evan asked.

'I don't know. I was wandering around and suddenly I found some classroom…well the door just kind of opened by itself and when I looked inside there was a bed, so I stayed there. I don't even remember what room it was…' Anne rambled, realizing that she didn't make any sense.

However, Evan smiled knowingly. 'I know that room.'

'Why did it have a bed?' Anne questioned.

'Cause you wanted it to.' He answered.

'What?' Anne asked, confused.

'Don't worry about it.' Evan answered. 'The important thing is, you're here and safe…we were kinda afraid Bella managed to get her hands on you.'

Anne sighed. 'What happened when I left?'

'Well, Rodolphus managed to get a hold of Bella's wand, but even without it, Bella could cause a lot of damage.' Evan said. 'She was furious, it was kind of unnerving, actually. And once Lucius came in, Narcissa went off, accusing him of being unfaithful and it all kind of turned into a huge mess. '

'So I guess everyone pretty much hates me again?' Anne asked.

Evan shook his head. 'No one blames you. Bella was being stupid and she managed to get to Narcissa, but luckily, Narcissa isn't that thick. Eventually, Lucius managed to calm her down and Bella tired herself out.'

'Is Bellatrix still mad?' Anne asked.

'Yeah…' Evan said. 'You're lucky she didn't get to you yesterday. By the time everything was over, well, nobody got away unscathed.'

'Is everyone alright?'

Evan nodded. 'I told you Anne, you don't have anything to worry about…even Bella. No one's gonna let you get hurt.'

Anne smiled gratefully. 'Thank you.'

'…Rodolphus is pretty pissed, though.' Evan added.

Anne bit her tongue. 'He's going to kill me.'

'No…I asked him about it. He said it's not your fault…but still, he's mad.' Evan said.

Anne sighed. 'I'm gonna go get changed.'

About half an hour later the entire Quidditch team was present, and ready to begin practice. Anne headed out before everyone else, to avoid any confrontations with any of them.

'Alright, everyone.' Dolohov began. 'Yesterday we discussed some new strategies, so let's practice them now. Everyone up, and into position!'

Anne got onto her broom and flew up, positioning her between Lucius and Rodolphus. Dolohov released the balls and soon, they started practicing.

Seeing as how they had to practice amongst themselves, it was every person for themselves. The first part of their practice consisted of no passing, and the chasers played individually. The beaters jobs were to knock the chasers and the seeker of their brooms, and the keeper attempted to block any shots the chasers threw.

Anne swiftly flew around Lucius and easily caught one of the Quaffles. But, Rodolphus was hot on her tail, so she had to make her move fast. Avoiding the Bludger that came her way, Anne flew up and within seconds she threw the Quaffle at the middle hoop and scored. She grinned to herself, it was her fifth time scoring today.

Lucius and Rodolphus got several scores themselves and Anne knew that the Slytherin team was unbeatable. Dolohov saved some fantastic shots but the beaters were yet to hit anyone and the seeker was yet to find the snitch. This did not sit too well with Dolohov and he began shouting.

Anne laughed and made her way to another Quaffle. She was about to grab it but then the next thing she knew, she was almost knocked off her broom. Anne looked up to see a smirking Lucius, who had just shoved her out of the way and grabbed _her_ Quaffle. Anne glared at him.

'_I guess the dirty playing has begun.'_ She told herself.

Once the Slytherins begin to play dirty, that's how the rest of the match goes. Anne got bumped into, shoved and hit several times by Lucius and Rodolphus and she herself had injured them as well. Granted, she wasn't able to do it as well as them, but she still did fairly well. Practice was going extremely well, Anne laughed her head off when the Quaffle hit Lucius's arm and Anne wasted no time grabbing the Quaffle he was currently holding.

'_That's what you get.'_ Anne thought, smugly.

Anne was about to shoot then _SLAM!_

Rookwood had aimed a Bludger at Anne and it collided with her head.

_SLAM!_

Snape had also aimed a Bludger at Anne, hitting her in the stomach. Feeling dizzy, and shocked from the sudden pain, Anne lost her balance and fell off her broom. She heard a series of shouts from her teammates before falling hard onto the ground and blacking out.

* * *

'Anne! ANNE!' James Potter ran into the hospital wing, screaming for his cousin.

He pushed someone out of the way, in order to get closer to her.

'She's unconscious, you moron.' Snape said, glaring at James. 'And I'd appreciate if you didn't go about shoving my teammates around.'

'You and me, both.' Evan growled, regaining his balance from when James shoved him.

'It's your fault she's in here!' James yelled.

'Potter, calm down.' Came the voice of Lily Evans.

Lily had gotten the news from Snape that Anne was in a Quidditch accident and was taken to the Hospital Wing. Lily had informed James, who rushed over as soon as Lily was finished. Lily had followed him, wanting to see if her friend was okay and to make sure James didn't do anything stupid.

'Look at her…' James said, sadly.

'She'll be okay.' Lily said, trying to reassure James, before walking over to Snape. 'What happened?'

'We were having practice but then Anne got hit by two bludgers…one to the head and one to her stomach then she was fell off her broom.' Snape answered.

Suddenly James tackled Snape to the floor. 'YOU GIT! YOU HIT HER WITH A BLUDGER?'

'POTTER!' Lily screamed.

James was thrust backwards by Dolohov. 'I don't need any more of my players injured!'

'And I don't need any more commotion in the Hospital Wing! In case you haven't noticed, there are people here trying to get their rest! Now if you guys can't keep quiet or act civil, then I suggest you get out!' Came the angry voice of Madam Pomfrey.

Nobody moved. Madam Pomfrey nodded and went to help another patient.

'Why aren't you helping her?' Lucius asked Madam Pomfrey, as Snape angrily got back on his feet.

'She's still unconscious. I can't possibly help her until she wakes up.' Madam Pomfrey explained. 'She's in no state to take any potions, she's bled so much, and her body will reject anything I give her. It's better if she heals a little on her own.'

'She's lost so much blood though!' Lily exclaimed.

'I've got blood replenishing potion ready for when she wakes up. For now, we wait.' Madam Pomfrey answered. 'Don't worry, the girl is strong, she'll be okay.'

'Anne, come on, wake up.' James pleaded.

'I'm sure that will help, Potter.' Rodolphus said, sarcastically. 'I wonder why we didn't think of it.'

'Shut up, will you?' James snapped. 'You guys are the reason she's in here in the first place! Why the fuck would you idiots aim a Bludger at her head!'

'It's not like we meant to.' Rookwood said. 'We were just practicing.'

'On her head?' James exclaimed.

'You're a Quidditch player, you know accidents happen!' Evan said, irritated.

'Why are you guys even here?' James asked. 'Why don't you just leave her alone?'

'Anne doesn't mind us.' Snape answered. 'You see Potter, she prefers our company over yours.'

'Whenever she's with you guys, she just gets hurt.' James said, angrily.

'And whenever she's with you and Black, she feels worthless.' Rodolphus said.

James glared at Rodolphus. 'How would you know? I love Anne more than anyone!'

'And she loves us, more than anything.' Rodolphus replied.

'I'm the only family Anne has.' James whispered, his voice low. 'I will _not_ let anything happen to her. I don't know what you guys are doing but I swear to god, if you don't leave her alone then I'll make you regret it.'

'James… all this arguing is going nowhere.' Lily said. 'Let's just hope Anne wakes up soon.

* * *

Hours passed by and Anne still didn't wake up. Several people had to leave the Hospital Wing because they had classes to attend to but they came by every chance they got. James never left Anne's side, even to go to classes. Neither did Rodolphus, Lucius, Lily and Snape.

Narcissa came along with Bellatrix to visit Anne during lunch. Bellatrix was still sour, and only came to give Lucius and Rodolphus the work that they missed. Narcissa got Snape's work…as also Lily's and James's, just to be polite. Once lunch was over, they left.

'James?' Madam Pomfrey's voice came.

James turned around. 'Yes?'

'I've contacted your parents, seeing as how Miss Sorelli's conditioned hasn't improved. They will be here shortly.' She replied.

James nodded. 'Thanks.'

'Her aunt and uncle are coming?' Rodolphus asked.

'Yeah, so now would be a good time for you guys to leave.' James said to Rodolphus, Snape and Lucius.

'We're not going anywhere.' The three boys said, simultaneously.

'Well good luck explaining everything to them, then!' James hissed.

Nobody budged a muscle.

A while later, two people resembling James came into the room.

'Oh James! Where is Anne?' Came a female voice.

'Hi Mom, Dad. She's over here.' James said, gesturing to where Anne lay.

Mrs. Potter stood over her niece, tears forming in her eyes. 'James, she looks horrible!'

James nodded. 'She got hit with two bludgers, in the head and stomach then fell off her broom.' James explained.

James's dad walked over. 'By who?'

'By me, sir.' Snape answered. 'And Rookwood, another teammate of Anne's.'

'By accident?' Mr. Potter questioned.

Snape nodded. 'We brought her here as fast as we could.'

'Are any of you two Rookwood?' Mr. Potter asked the other two boys.

They shook their heads. 'I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is Rodolphus Lestrange.'

Mrs. Potter looked up at the mentioned names. 'Malfoy and Lestrange, you say?'

The boys nodded.

'And what are you two doing here?' Mr. Potter asked, his dislike for the two boys evident in his tone.

'We're friends of Anne's.' Rodolphus answered.

At this point, Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked over to James, who nodded sadly at them.

'Friends, you say? Anne has never mentioned anything about either of you.' Mr. Potter said.

'I'm sure there's a lot she doesn't tell you.' Rodolphus said rudely. 'After all, it's not as if she owes you anything.'

'As her guardian, I disagree.' Mr. Potter said. 'She is my sister's daughter and I intend to take care of her.'

'Your _dead_ sister's daughter.' Rodolphus emphasized.

James pulled out his wand. 'You slimy bastard!'

'Potter, no!' Lily yelled, pulling his hand back.

'She's right, James.' Mrs. Potter said. 'Just ignore them.'

The Potter's stayed by Anne's side. They also intended to stay until she was awake. Rodolphus and Lucius had no intention of leaving either. They kept to themselves and stayed to Anne's left whereas the Potter's stayed by Anne's right. Lily and Snape stayed in the middle, keeping each other company.

'James, are they really friends of Anne's?' Mrs. Potter asked.

'Yes… I don't know why she's friends with them.' James answered.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Mr. Potter asked.

'I didn't want you to think I couldn't take care of her!' James exclaimed. 'And I found it hard to believe that Anne would actually associate with people like them.'

'I find it hard to believe as well.' James's father said.

'I'm worried about her.' Mrs. Potter said.

James sighed and Mr. Potter said, 'I think we all are.'

Meanwhile, Rodolphus and Lucius were having a private conversation of their own.

'Nice job with her aunt and uncle.' Lucius said, sarcastically.

'It's not our job to be nice to traitors.' Rodolphus answered.

'Still…you should have considered being nice to Anne's guardians.' Lucius said.

'You saw them. No amount of acting would've fooled them.' Rodolphus answered. 'Plus, who would they believe, us or their son?'

Lucius nodded in understanding.

Suddenly Anne began to groan. Quickly, everyone jumped of their seats and rushed over to Anne.

'Anne!' Rodolphus whispered.

Anne turned to see Rodolphus by her side. She hadn't noticed anyone else yet.

'Rodolphus…' she moaned. 'It hurts.'

Tears fell down Anne's face.

'Shhh, come on, Anne. Don't cry.' Rodolphus said, wiping her tears.

Rodolphus grabbed her hand and squeezed in comfortingly.

'Anne?'

Anne looked up to see James and her aunt and uncle. She pulled her had away from Rodolphus's.

'James! Aunt Callie, Uncle Charles, what are you –'

Anne stopped as her injuries caused a wave of pain to shoot through her body. She screamed in agony.

'Madam Pomfrey!' Lily yelled.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter stood by Anne, trying to calm her down. James stood there, unable to watch Anne in so much pain. Rodolphus watched her scream, his face blank. Snape was holding a terrified Lily and Lucius was as still as James.

'Here!' Madam Pomfrey came in, holding several vials full of potions.

Anne's head was bleeding freely again.

Mrs. Potter took one of the vials. 'Anne, swallow this!'

Anne attempted to swallow it, but was unable to keep it down. She spat it out. She was staring to get dizzy again.

'She needs to at least take the blood replenishing potion!' Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

'Let me try.' Mr. Potter said.

Again, Anne spat it out. They tried several times. Anne's wouldn't scream anymore, she was growing weak.

Finally Rodolphus snapped. 'Move over! You imbeciles can't do anything right!'

Ignoring everyone's protests, he grabbed a vial and made his way towards Anne. Rodolphus mumbled a bunch of things to Anne that nobody else heard. They noticed Anne listening intently to him and she even smiled a few times. Rodolphus took his hand and stroked Anne's cheek. Then he slowly tilted her head back. Anne opened her mouth and Rodolphus poured the liquid into her mouth. Everyone waited. Anne did not spit the potion out. Within seconds, however, she blacked out again.

'…At least she finally took the potion.' Lily said, breaking the silence.

Rodolphus was still beside Anne, watching her unconscious body intently.

'I think it would be best if Anne weren't allowed any more visitors.' Charles Potter finally said.

Rodolphus turned his head towards Anne's uncle. 'What? You're saying I can't even visit her?'

'She needs to get better.' Mr. Potter replied.

'You're only saying it because I'm in Slytherin.' Rodolphus hissed.

Lucius stood up, in case he needed to intervene on his friend's behalf.

'It's not that. She needs her rest. Lily or even James will not be allowed to see her.'

'_What?'_ James yelled. 'Why not!'

Charles Potter looked at his son and silently urged him to go along with it.

James did not get the point, but Lily did. 'We understand, sir. Potter, let's go.

Lily dragged a fuming James out of the room.

'Are you really that thick?' Lily asked as James shot her a clearly puzzled look.

'It's obvious your dad wants to keep Lestrange and Malfoy away from her. He can't specifically say that he doesn't want _them_ to visit her.'

'Oh.' James said, feeling stupid. Well…alright, I suppose.'

* * *

A few days later, Anne had awoken again. This time, she was feeling much better, the potion had certainly helped.

'Aunt Callie?' Anne called.

'Oh, Sweetheart!' Callie Potter exclaimed. 'You're awake! Thank Merlin!'

Anne was suddenly being suffocated in a tight hug from her aunt, but she was smiling all the same.

'Where is everyone else? Have they left?' Anne asked.

Callie Hesitated. 'Actually, your uncle and I thought it would be best if no one was allowed to visit you…so you can heal faster.'

Anne nodded, not believing her aunt for a second. 'Well, I'm better now…so can I see my friends?'

'You know very well Anne, that the answer is no.' Mr. Potter said, entering the infirmary.

Anne shot her uncle a questioning look.

'I was with the headmaster, discussing some business.' Mr. Potter said, answering his niece's silent question. 'I'm glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?'

'Much better.' Anne said.

A silence fell between the three of them.

'Anne, I believe we need to have a talk.' Mr. Potter said.

Anne sighed. 'Do we have to? James had been on my tail nonstop and so has Sirius!'

'And why do you think that is, Anne?'

'Cause they're prejudice against Slytherins.' Anne answered.

Callie frowned. 'Anne, you know that's not it.'

'How long have you been friends with them?' Charles asked.

'For some time. I can't tell you when exactly it happened.' Anne answered, feeling annoyed.

'Did it happen this year?' Charles asked.

'Yes.' Anne answered.

Mr. Potter nodded. 'Your parents died this summer. They were killed by Deatheaters.'

'I know that!' Anne snapped. 'But these people, my _friends_, aren't Deatheaters!'

'Perhaps not yet.' Mr. Potter answered. 'But I'm well aware that many of their parents are. It could have been any of their fathers that killed your parents.'

'And?'

'Anne!' Callie exclaimed. 'Surely you cannot associate with these people, knowing that any of their parents could have easily killed yours!'

'They're not Deatheaters, themselves though!' Anne said. 'I mean, you let James hang out with Sirius and it's no secret that his family is obsessed with the Dark Arts!'

'But Sirius is not in Slytherin.' Charles replied. 'He is obviously not like the rest of his family.'

'I'm in Slytherin,' Anne stated. 'I guess that makes me an evil Deatheater?'

'Anne, you know that's not what I mean.' Charles replied.

'Sure, it isn't!' Anne screamed. 'My mom and dad used to say that to me all the time, but they were ashamed to have a daughter who was in Slytherin!'

'Anne, that's not true. Your parents loved you.' Callie said, softly.

'No they didn't.' Anne whispered.


	8. Remembering

Flashback 1

_Anne was lying in her bed, still trying to fall asleep. She must've gone to bed hours ago, but she found she was much too upset to sleep. She had spent 3 and a half months at Hogwarts. It was her first year, and she'll never forget the sorting._

'_Snape, Severus.'_

_The pale, skinny kid was placed immediately placed in Slytherin. Anne wrinkled her nose. James and his new friend, Sirius was right about him, it seemed. Anne wondered why anyone would ever want to be in Slytherin._

'_Evans, Lily.' _

_The nervous looking red head climbed onto the stool. Anne remembered her as the girl who was with Snape. She seemed nice enough. Anne winked at James, who glared at her in return. Anne suppressed a giggle. She had a feeling James had a little crush on her_

'_Gryffindor!'_

_Anne noticed James was unable to suppress his grin. Anne grinned as well, Lily would be her new roommate. _

'_Black, Narcissa.'_

_A pale, blonde girl, walked gracefully to the stool. Anne heard Sirius whisper that she was his cousin. Anne nodded to herself, they looked alike. She remembered something about Sirius saying his whole family was in Slytherin…So, why was James with him?_

'_Slytherin!'_

_The girl, Narcissa, was placed immediately into Slytherin and looked quite pleased with herself. _

'_Potter, James.'_

_Anne flashed James a knowing smile before James walked over to the stool. Immediately the hat yelled out._

'_Gryffindor!'_

_Anne cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindor table. James ran towards Anne, hugged her and whispered, 'this is too easy. I love Hogwarts already.'_

_James went towards the Gryffindor table, leaving behind a very confident Anne._

'_Black, Sirius.'_

_Anne noticed James look at his new friend, closely. Anne was watching him too. You couldn't tell by looking at him that he was nervous. They only way Anne knew he was nervous was because she heard him tell James. Otherwise, he looked completely at ease. Sirius put the hat on his head. Time went by, the hat wasn't saying anything. She heard the Slytherins begin to whisper amongst them. She noticed Sirius looked tense. Then finally…_

'_Gryffindor!'_

_The great hall went silent. Sirius was still sitting on the stool, looking shocked. Anne noticed that everyone else had similar expressions on their faces. Finally, Sirius took of the hat, grinned widely and happily walked over to the Gryffindor table._

_They Gryffindor table burst into applause, and the Slytherin table simultaneously let out a series of curses. Anne even heard some scream things such as 'filth' and 'Bloodtraitor.' She glared at the Slytherins. _

_Once things calmed down, on Dumbledore's command, they proceeded._

'_Lestrange, Rabastan.'_

_Another Slytherin._

'_Lupin, Remus.'_

_Gryffindor. One of James's new roommates. Anne thought he looked nice. He looked a bit too skinny, sort of pale and maybe even sick. But, he still looked nice and it seemed he already started to befriend Sirius and James._

'_Sinclair, Alice.'_

'_Gryffindor!'_

_Anne smiled at Alice. Alice would also be her roommate in Gryffindor._

'_Avery, Andrew.'_

'_Slytherin!'_

_Anne noticed that these Slytherins seemed to get placed very fast. She also thought that there were too many of them._

'_Pettigrew, Peter.' _

_Anne was beginning to grow impatient. She didn't want to go last, she didn't think she could wait that long._

'_Gryffindor!'_

_Anne was surprised at this. She thought he looked like he belonged in Hufflepufff. He looked so out of place in Gryffindor. Anne realized this was James's third roommate._

'_Mulciber, William.'_

'_Slytherin!'_

_Anne rolled her eyes. Finally, her name was called._

'_Sorelli, Anne.'_

_Anne turned her head and smiled at James, who grinned back and gave her a thumbs up. Anne confidently walked over to the school, where Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her. Anne jumped slightly as she heard the hat begin to speak to her._

'_Ahhh, a Sorelli! I sorted your mother and father some years back. Both Gryffindors, they were.'_

_Anne smiled, she knew what was coming._

'_You've got Sorelli and Potter blood mixed into you. Well, Merlin knows what house the Potters are usually in.'_

_Anne's grin grew wider. It was coming…_

'_But you're not like them are you? No, you're different, I can tell.'_

_The smile on Anne's face completely vanished._

'_What do you mean?' She asked, unaware that everyone was listening._

'_You're smart, extremely smart. Quite funny as well. You can make people laugh, you're loyal to those you love. You're certainly not plain. You're got some very ancient blood in you. You're quite proud of that, aren't you?'_

'_Of course.' Anne answered, confused. _

'_You're certainly not in Hufflepufff.'_

'_Obviously.' Anne said._

'_You're smart enough to be in Ravenclaw but you don't belong there. I can that your studies are important to you. You want to be the best, you want to learn as much as you can.'_

'_Doesn't everyone?' Anne asked._

'_You've got a knack for getting into trouble. I see a lot of challenges ahead of you. You're more than eager to prove yourself, aren't you? You're powerful as well.'_

'_Can you just –'_

'_You may not know it, but it's what you want. __You belong in…'_

'_Slytherin!'_

_All air escaped from Anne's lungs. The room around her seemed to spin, her vision was blurred. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall took the hat off her that everything really hit her. Everyone was silent. No one was cheering for her. _

_Anne stood up, shaking and turned towards the headmaster, silently begging him to tell the school the hat made a mistake. But he did no such thing. He merely gave her a sad smile._

_Anne turned towards James. The two made eye contact. James was frowning. He was looking at Anne like he never saw her before. _

_Finally, Anne got the courage to walk over to the Slytherin table…where she sat all by herself, as far away from the other Slytherins as she can. A million thoughts went though her head. _

_Ever since that night, she replayed the events of her first day at Hogwarts. Now, she was home for Christmas vacation. It was her first day back home. She still hadn't been able to fall asleep. She felt so different around her parents now._

_The sound of voices snapped Anne out of her thoughts. It was her parents, they were arguing. Anne quickly slipped out of bed and headed towards the staircase. She stood at the very top, so she could hear what her parents were saying. From the top, they would not be able to see her._

'_She's changed already. She's not my little girl anymore!' Anne heard her dad say._

'_She's still our daughter. You know that.' Her mom said._

'_Are you sure? Perhaps she's your daughter. You could've had an affair. In fact, I'd be really happy if you told me that right now.' Her dad replied._

'_She's yours.' Anne's mom said, with a sigh. 'You know that.'_

'_How can she be our daughter?' Her dad asked. 'She's a Slytherin…She…She just can't!'_

_Anne felt tears pour down her face. _

'_I don't know.' Her mom said. 'What are we supposed to do? I don't know what to say to her.'_

'_You don't have to say anything.' Her dad answered._

'_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepufff, anything but Slytherin!' Her mom said._

'_She likes the Darks Arts.' Her father said. 'She told me and she said it so casually. But why wouldn't she? I'm sure it's a common practice is Slytherin.'_

_Anne heard her mom stifle a sob. 'We have to do something!'_

'_We'll make sure she stays on track. We won't let her become one of them, I promise.' Her dad said._

'_She's already like them…' her mom said sadly._

_Anne couldn't take it anymore. She hastily wiped the tears from her face and charged down the stairs, quickly drawing her parent's attention._

'_Like what?' Anne yelled. 'I'm your daughter! How can you say such things about me?'_

_Her mom quickly stopped crying and her dad quickly got angry. 'What are you doing up? You went to bed hours ago! And how dare you eavesdrop on us!'_

'_How can you say such things about me?' Anne repeated, yelling furiously._

_Anne's dad walked over to her, and grabbed her arm. Anne yelled, and tried pulling away from him but he was too strong for her. He pulled Anne and dragged her back upstairs to her room._

'_Stay here! Go to sleep! Don't come down for the rest of the night!' He yelled at her._

'_Are you that ashamed of me?' Anne yelled, now crying. _

_Her dad left her room slamming the door behind him, not answering her question. _

Flashback 2

'_Where did you learn that?' Anne's mom asked her, angrily._

_Anne shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't remember.'_

'_Annabelle, that is a dark spell! Now tell me. Where. Did. You. Learn. It?' Anne's mom asked, getting impatient._

'_I told you, I don't remember!' Anne yelled._

_She was obviously lying. It was a spell she learned from Severus. She was practicing it when her mom walked in on her. Severus was her only friend in Slytherin. It had a lot to do with the fact that he was good friends with Lily Evans, who happened to be good friends with Anne, as well. Severus and Anne shared a common interest, they were both interested in the Dark Arts and he was the only person who could teach her. _

_Since being sorted into Slytherin, Anne's parents had become increasingly strict with her. Anne had a knack for getting into trouble, and her parents were determined to make sure she 'turned out right.' Anne got in trouble for everything she did. It was like living in a nightmare, she wasn't free to do anything. _

'_Annabelle, I mean it, tell me right now!' Anne's mom yelled, once again._

'_Tell you what?' _

_Anne looked over her shoulder to see her dad. It seemed he had returned early from work. He was looking at Anne, inquisitively. _

'_I found Anne performing a dark spell inside her room. I walked in on her and she will not tell me where she learned it or why she was using it.' Her mom answered._

_Anne kept her face emotionless. It was a trick she picked up from Severus and some of the other Slytherins. However, she felt her heart beating faster and her body tensing up. Getting in trouble with her mom was one thing but getting in trouble with her dad was another. _

_Anne's dad walked over to her, and kneeled down so that they were eye to eye. 'Anne, answer your mother's questions.'_

'_I don't remember where I learned it.' Anne answered, trying desperately to keep her voice steady. _

'_Were you aware that it was a dark spell?'_

_There's was no point lying for this one. 'Yes.'_

'_So, why were you using it?' Her dad asked, angrily._

_Anne looked away from her dad. 'I wanted to practice it.' _

_Anne's dad gripped her chin and made her look at him. 'Why?'_

'_So I can get better at it.'_

_Anne's dad pulled his hand away from Anne's face. 'Tell us where you learned it.'_

'_I don't remember!' Anne screamed. _

'_Alright. Get up, Anne. Go into my study.' Her dad said._

_Anne looked at her dad, disbelievingly. 'What?'_

'_Into my study. Go!'_

_Anne didn't move a muscle. She was allowed in her dad's study for only one reason. When Anne was younger, she was sent to her dad's study, only when she got into a lot of trouble. Anne looked at her mom, begging her to intervene. _

_But she wouldn't. _

* * *

_Anne was lying on her bed, pulling her sheets close to her chest. She wished she was back at Hogwarts with Lily and with Alice, who became her friends even though she wasn't in Gryffindor with them. With James, who despite everything, treated her like he had always. He still treated her like his sister. Remus, Peter, Sirius… who were nice to her, who accepted her, even if it was just for James. The Slytherins left her alone and would never bother her, with the exception of Severus, who was her only friend in Slytherin. He helped her, he sat with her and he kept her company. Anne wished with all her heart that the holidays would pass by quickly._

_Suddenly, a house elf appeared in Anne's room. 'Miss Anne, your parents want you down for dinner.'_

_Still crying Anne replied. 'No.'_

_The house elf just stood there. 'Miss, they are calling you.'_

'_I'm not hungry. Tell them.'_

_The house elf left and returned shortly. 'They say okay.'_

'_Fine. Go away.' Anne ordered._

_The house elf left and Anne began to wipe her tears away. She stood up and walked over to the fireplace in her room, grabbed a handful of floo powder. She climbed into the fireplace and said. 'James's room.'_

_Within seconds, Anne fell out of James's fireplace, and into his room. James was in his room and jumped up, since Anne had startled him. However, he recovered quickly._

'_Anne!' He exclaimed, happily._

'_Shhhhhh!' Anne hissed._

_James got a good look at Anne. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face red. She looked upset, tired. _

'_Are you alright, Anne?' James asked, concern flooding him._

_Anne nodded. 'Can I stay here, James? Please?'_

'_Of course…why are you whispering?'_

'_I'm not supposed to be here.' Anne replied. 'No one knows I'm here.'_

'_Anne, your parents are gonna freak out!' James exclaimed._

_Again, Anne shushed him. 'I don't care. James, promise me you won't tell anyone I'm here!'_

'_But, Anne – '_

'_Either that, or I go somewhere else then no one will know where I am.' Anne replied. 'Please James, you don't know how bad it is over there.'_

_James sighed in defeat. 'Fine, Anne.'_

_BREAK_

_Morning came, and Anne awoke to the loud of voices downstairs. She had spent the night at James's place. Anne felt James was the only one in her family who still loved her. Beside her, James awoke._

'_What the – '_

'_They're yelling downstairs.' Anne said. _

'_Why?' James asked._

'_I dunno, listen!'_

'_Anne is not in her room!'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yes, we're sure. We searched the entire house, she's not there!'_

'_I think my parents realized I left.' Anne whispered. _

'_Anne, we've got to tell them!' James exclaimed._

'_James, you promised!' Anne yelled._

_Anne and James heard the sound of footsteps climbing up stairs. Anne quickly got up and darted up James's closet, shooting him one last pleading look._

'_James?' Came his Uncle's voice._

'_Uncle Mike, what are you doing here?' James asked, trying to act sleepy._

'_It's Anne…she's missing. James, have you heard from her?'_

'_No.' James lied. 'What do you mean she's missing? When did this happen?'_

'_I'm not sure.' His uncle answered. 'It's all my fault.'_

'_What?' James asked, confused._

'_I don't think she's missing. I think she ran away because of me.' He answered. _

_James stood there awkwardly. He wondered how Anne could hear all this and just hide in the closet. Doesn't she know how much they were worrying?_

_'What happened?' James asked._

'_Anne was using dark magic.' He answered. 'I believe she felt your aunt and I were being too hard on her lately.'_

'_Oh.' James answered. 'Yeah…Anne is really interested in that stuff.'_

_His uncle nodded. 'James, I love her. I know she doesn't believe it, but she's my daughter. I'll always love her, no matter what. I just want to make sure she grows up right. I have to be tough on her.'_

'_I know.' James answered. 'But you know how stubborn Anne is…once she believes something, nothing changes her mind.'_

'_I know.' He answered. 'Look James, you're like a brother to her…wherever she is, I know she'll contact you. Promise me, no matter what Anne says, that you'll tell me where she is. I'm worried about her.'_

_James was filled with guilt at this point. 'Of course.'_

_Michael Sorelli left the room and Anne came out. 'Thanks.'_

'_Anne, what are you doing?' James demanded._

_Anne ignored him. 'I think they're leaving the house.'_

'_Yeah.' James answered. 'They're probably all gonna go out to look for you.'_

'_Whatever.' Anne answered._

* * *

_It had been hours, James's parents and Anne's parents still hadn't returned home. James was filled with so much guilt for lying to his parents and his aunt and uncle. Anne was feeling just fine. _

_The two of them were playing Wizard's Chest and were so into their game, that they didn't hear the unmistakable sound of four people apparating downstairs. _

_Anne was about to win the game, when someone opened James's door._

'_Anne!'_

_James's mom stood at the doorway, shocked. Shortly, three people had run upstairs and into James's room. Their game was quickly forgotten._

'_Anne, where have you been?' Anne's mom, Alexia Sorelli, asked, running towards her daughter._

_Anne was now wrapped into a tight hug from her mom. _

'_James?' Charles Potter said. 'Where did you find Anne?'_

_James remained silent and so did Anne._

_Realization crossed over their parents faces._

'_You were here?' Anne's dad asked._

_James nodded. Anne remained silent._

_James was shocked into silence as he saw his uncle walk over to Anne, and roughly grab her arm, pulling her up to face him._

'_Are you out of your bloody mind?' He roared at Anne._

_Anne pulled her arm away from her dad. 'Will you just STOP already!'_

'_Annabelle Sorelli, do you realize how worried everyone was about you?' Her dad exclaimed. 'You had three Aurors, who instead of working, were running around EVERYWHERE looking for you!'_

_Anne turned around, ready to walked way._

_Her dad grabbed her arm again. 'Do NOT walk away when I'm speaking to you! For all we knew, you could've been dead!'_

'_I'm sure that would've solved all your problems then!' Anne yelled. 'You wouldn't have to deal with the shame of having a daughter who's in Slytherin!'_

'_Fine, you wanna do this?' He asked her. 'Tell me, are you proud to be in Slytherin?'_

'_I don't see the shame in it!' Anne yelled, honestly. 'Everyone in Slytherin is so proud of their families, they love each other so much! Unlike fucking Gryffindors like YOU!'_

_James watch the scene, shocked. He had never seen Anne or his uncle blow up like this. However, they seemed to be used to it. He looked over to his parents, who seemed sad but not surprised, and his aunt, who looked on the verge of crying, but looked as if she was not planning to intervene. _

'_Had any of those other Slytherins said some of the things that you have said to me to their parents, they would be severely punished, Anne.' Her dad replied, angrily. 'They would've been hit, or cursed and picking themselves off the floor. Think what you would like, but you are lucky to have parents like us.'_

_Anne turned around to leave again. This time no one tried to stop her. _

_As she was leaving however, her dad said,_ '_We can't protect you forever, Annabelle. Merlin help you if you ever get sucked in their Pureblood obsessed world.' _

* * *

Anne quickly sat up. It was a dream, another dream. Another flashback. She sighed and hugged her knees close to her chest. Since the death of her parents, she's had many dreams like this. Sometimes they were good, happy memories. Other times, they were nightmares that never really happened. Sometimes she would see her parents being tortured under the wands of Deatheaters. She knew it never happened because her parents were spared any sort of pain because of the purity of their blood. Still, those images haunted her…her parents screaming, shaking, bleeding, and bruised. Anne would always wake up screaming and crying. Other times, she would see nothing but happy memories. The days her family got together and went on trips, picnics, parties. She would feel all the joy, love and happiness all over again but then, she'd wake up confused, until reality finally crashed down on her again.

Anne pondered her dream. She thought her brain was trying to send a message to her. Those memories of her fighting and arguing with her parents would always be fresh in her mind. She had been convinced they didn't love her, that they were ashamed of her. Her dad always said otherwise and so did her mom. They were so tough on her ever since she got placed in Slytherin. They were so strict and always kept a close eye on her. During holidays, Anne remembered she wasn't allowed to keep her wand with her. She had to give it to her dad the minute she got off the Hogwarts express. Anne was constantly grounded and had to stay in her room most of the time. She had been sent to her dad's study several times and their arguments were like a daily routine.

But…right now, Anne couldn't help but think that maybe her parents were doing the right thing all along. Deep inside, Anne knew they loved her. After all, Christmas was always as amazing as it had been when she was little, and so was New Year's. Anne was still showered with expensive presents all the time. They still travelled all over the world. Sure…they were a little tough but they had given her everything, including unconditional love.

Her parents wanted to do everything they could to keep her from becoming a stereotypical Slytherin. They were scared she would become like them. Anne felt tears run down her face. What would her parents say now? What would they think of her now? The things she was doing with Rodolphus Lestrange, the kind of people she was befriending, the way she was treating James and his friends and the horrible things she said about not only about her blood but the blood of her dead parents.

Her dad's words kept running through her head, _'We can't protect you forever, Annabelle. Merlin help you if you ever get sucked in their Pureblood Obsessed World.' _

The words of Lucius Malfoy ran through her head as well, '_Get out while you can, Anne.'_

What did they mean?


	9. Just The Beginning

She was getting released today. Finally, Anne could get out of the Hospital Wing and do the many things that needed to be done. James's parents, her aunt and uncle, stayed with her until she was released. They talked to her some more, but she hardly responded. Frankly, she was too lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts of Rodolphus, her parents, James, and Lucius. Anne needed some answers and the sooner she got them, the better.

Heading out. Anne couldn't decide who she should go to first, the Gryffindors, or the Slytherins. Sighing, Anne heading towards the left and up to the seventh floor. She figured James would kill her if she didn't go see him first. Saying the password to the Fat Lady, Anne entered. James unfortunately was not present in the common room. She was greeted by Peter and Remus, instead.

'Anne, I didn't know you were released!' Peter exclaimed.

'How are you feeling?' Remus asked.

Anne smiled politely. 'Very well, thanks. Listen...I've got a lot of things to do. I just wanted to drop by and catch up with James...is he around?'

'He's with Sirius...I dunno when they're coming back.' Peter said, a little too fast.

'Of course, I should have expected that he was with Black, playing pranks on my friends, I bet?'

Remus and Peter looked at Anne, uncomfortably.

'You know what...Just tell James that I dropped by.' Anne said, rolling her eyes. 'And tell him not to go looking for me. I'm very busy, and it seems that he is as well.'

Anne left before Peter or Remus had a chance to reply and headed for her own common room, down in the dungeons. Upon entering, she saw exactly who she was looking for.

'Lucius!' Anne exclaimed.

Lucius turned around, surprised. 'Anne, I did not know you were out.'

'Just got out. Can I have a word?'

'About?' Came a woman's voice.

Anne turned around. 'Nothing that concerns you.'

'I beg to differ. I think Cissy will be very interested to see what you need with _her_ boyfriend.' Bellatrix replied.

'Bellatrix, she's right. It's got nothing to do with you. Now go.' Lucius commanded.

'But I –'

'Do I look like Rodolphus to you? GO!' Lucius said, annoyed.

Letting out a scoff, Bellatrix walked away, angrily.

'What was that about?' Anne asked, clearly lost.

'She's been getting on everyone's nerves lately. She and Rodolphus are going through a bit of a rough patch and of course, the rest of us suffer for it.' Lucius explained, rolling his eyes.

Anne bit her lip. 'So...Rodolphus is mad, too?'

Lucius laughed. 'You don't have to worry, he wouldn't hurt a girl anymore than I would. But you may wanna try to stay on his good side.'

'Right...'

'What is it that you wanted? And make it quick, it won't be long till everyone finds out you're out. They're all looking forward to seeing you.' Lucius said, smiling.

Anne just jumped straight to it. 'What did you mean when you said _get out while you can_?'

Lucius just stared at Anne for a while, before sighing.

'I mean, don't get involved with him. You may as well sign your own death warrant.'

'I don't understand...'

'I think you do.' Lucius said, seriously.

Silence fell between the two of them.

'I've known Rodolphus since I was a child. No one knows more about him than me, and perhaps his brother.' Lucius informed Anne.

'And...?' Anne asked. 'Honestly, Lucius, I absolutely don't understand where you're going with this.'

'You're a beautiful girl, Anne. Rodolphus surely, knows it and does not deny it.' Lucius said, before adding, 'He's told me countless of times that he thinks you're beautiful.'

'Ummm...I'm flattered?' Anne said, feigning uncertainty.

Truthfully, Anne was flattered.

'He's had an interest in you for a while. And I know Rodolphus well enough to know that he _always_ gets what he wants.' Lucius informed her.

'And you think he wants me?' Anne asked, her stomach clenching.

'I know he wants you. I'm not a fool, Anne. If Rodolphus hasn't already made his intentions clear to you, then he will soon. I merely wanted to warn you.'

'Well, what would be so bad about it?' Anne asked. 'Not that I'd ever respond to his supposed intentions.'

'Rodolphus does not stay interested in any girl for so long, with the exception of Bellatrix. He'll fuck you, use you for his own pleasure and benefits and then it's over. You'll be left humiliated, alone, and possibly dead.'

'Has he...done this before?' Anne asked. 'You know...been with other girls, other than Bellatrix?'

'It's not your place to know such things.' Lucius said. 'Anyways, Anne, people really like you here, myself included. If people were to find out that you and Rodolphus were up to something, well, you'd have more people to worry about. Evan is very protective of his cousin, Bellatrix herself is very possessive, Narcissa is extremely loyal to her family and as you know, us purebloods are all interconnected. You'll have no one to protect you, unless, you believe that your cousin and his friends will stick by you.'

Anne was at a loss for words.

'And if he approaches me and I say no...?' Anne asks, quietly.

'I don't know.' Lucius said, honestly.

'Don't know what?' A male voice came.

Lucius and Anne turned around to be met by Rabastan Lestrange.

'Nothing.' Anne lied.

Rabastan just smirked at Anne. 'Lucius, you're wasting your time. My brother is already fucking her.'

Anne froze on her spot and Lucius turned towards her, shocked. 'He is?'

'NO!' Anne exclaimed.

'She's lying.' Rabastan said, smug. 'He's making her his official mistress.'

'What?' Lucius asked, surprised.

'His what?' Anne asked, confused.

Lucius turned towards Anne. 'Well, it's too late for you now.'

He was devastated and astonished beyond words.

'What...I don't...What's going on?' Anne asked.

Suddenly, they all her a high pitched scream.

"ANNE, YOU'RE BACK!' Screamed the voice of Narcissa.

Anne was now in a suffocating hug.

Apparently, they weren't the only ones who heard Narcissa's scream of excitement. Several other people were now coming towards Anne.

'Anne, you're out! Listen, I'm so sorry.' Snape said.

'I am too, Anne.' Rookwood added.

'Welcome back, Anne!'

'How are you feeling?'

'When'd you get out?'

'Are you alright?'

'Here, I've got your work!'

'Guys, I'm alright! Just need some AIR!' Anne screamed.

Laughing, people began to give her some more space. Anne smiled at them all and greeted them as well. She had to say that she was okay several times, but all in all, she felt really good to see how happy everyone was to have her back.

Anne caught up with a bunch of people. She was yet to talk to Rodolphus. The two made eye contact but neither of them came to speak to the other. Anne thought this was because Bellatrix refused to leave his side for even a second. Anne sort of understood what Lucius was talking about before. Rodolphus seemed to be very irritated with Bellatrix. This made Anne feel better. However, she kept in mind that she still had plenty of questions left to ask.

Night quickly came and there were only a few people left in the common room. Most were slowly heading up to get some sleep. Anne stayed downstairs because she had a lot of work to catch up on. Well, that's what she told people. Truthfully, she was waiting to be alone with either Rodolphus, Lucius or Rabastan. Bellatrix was still here keeping an eye out on Rodolphus, but looked immensely tired. Rodolphus stayed so he can get a chance to talk to Anne. Rabastan stayed for the upcoming entertainment and Lucius wanted some answers.

'If you're tired, go to bed.' Rodolphus snapped as Bellatrix yawned for the hundredth time that night.

Anne hid her smile.

'Well, why don't you go to sleep?' Bellatrix asked, annoyed.

'Because I'm not tired.' Rodolphus replied.

'Don't worry, Bella. I'll make sure Roddy goes to bed.' Rabastan said, smirking.

Smiling, Bellatrix finally retreated upstairs.

Anne waited until she was sure Bellatrix was in bed before saying, 'will somebody please tell what an official mistress is?'

Rabastan broke into a huge smile, Lucius was impassive and Rodolphus was suddenly filled with rage.

'A WHAT?' He bellowed.

Anne jumped up, startled, as Rodolphus came towards her.

She began to stutter. 'I-I-I dun-dunno...'

'Brother, how would she possibly know?' Rabastan asked.

Rodolphus looked towards his younger brother and then to Lucius and finally back at Anne.

'Tell me what's going on.' Rodolphus demanded.

'Rabastan said that not only are you fucking the traitor, you're also making her your mistress?' Lucius questioned.

Anne stood there, offended. '_Still a traitor? I thought Lucius liked me...'_

Rodolphus glared at his brother. 'You bloody moron.'

Rabastan just smirked. 'They would've found out eventually. I couldn't help but notice dear old Lucius try and warn your little whore to stay away from you.

'I'm not his whore!' Anne exclaimed just as Rodolphus turned to Lucius and said, 'you tried to what?'

Lucius remained silent. Rabastan, however, didn't.

'If you're not his whore, then what are you? In case you haven't noticed, he's taken. He's already engaged.' Rabastan clarified.

'Surely you know, I've got no choice _but_ to let him do as he wishes? He'll KILL me if I do otherwise.' Anne exclaimed.

'You're still a whore.' Rabastan said.

'Why would you try and warn her?' Rodolphus asked Lucius, completely ignoring Rabastan and Anne.

'In case you go and do something stupid like kill her or make her your mistress.' Lucius answered, angrily. 'What the fuck were you thinking?'

'What do you mean by mistress?' Anne asked.

Again she was ignored.

'You knew I wanted her. Why the bloody hell would you try and stop me from getting what I wanted?' Rodolphus sneered.

'Narcissa likes her! Evan likes her! I like her! All of Slytherin likes her! Why jeopardize such a wonderful thing? Do you realize how intelligent, talented and powerful she is? Lucius yelled.

'Yes. And I saw her first. She's MINE.' Rodolphus hissed.

'And you think Bella will let you?' Lucius asked. 'Do you know how much you're risking by making Anne your mistress? She's not yours!'

'What is a mistress?' Anne yelled, frustrated.

Turning around, Rodolphus raised his hand to slap Anne. 'Will you shut up?'

Anne was about to reply, but Rodolphus slapped her again, and again and again.

Lucius pulled Rodolphus away from Anne, who was now on the floor, shocked and hurt.

Lucius and Rodolphus began to argue and Rabastan came towards Anne.

'You should probably go upstairs.' Rabastan said. 'Rodolphus is only gonna hurt you if you stay. I'll tell you what's going on in class tomorrow.'

Anne was shocked by Rabastan's sudden kindness but did as she was told. Quietly, she slipped away upstairs, unseen by Rodolphus and Lucius. She climbed into her bed, careful not to wake Narcissa and let her thoughts and silent tears take over her before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

'Being his official mistress, well, is practically like being his slave. When you finish school, you'll have to go live in the Lestrange Manor with him and Bellatrix. By then, the two of them will probably be married. You're there, literally to do whatever Rodolphus wants.' Rabastan explained, talking rapidly. 'You'll be like a little trophy he can show off to everyone...and not in the way as a trophy wife. Mistresses are very badly treated. They're raped, tortured, abused...in the sense Rodolphus is thinking, at least. These days, mistresses are usually just affairs, but Rodolphus intends to keep you. You'll be imprisoned for the rest of your life. You'll need his permission for everything, he'll literally control you. It's your job to become utterly faithful, loyal and true to him. It's a VERY old tradition. No Pureblood has done it for years.'

'What makes him think I'll agree to that?' Anne whispered to Rabastan.

The two were now in their Transfiguration class. Rabastan was trying to explain everything to Anne, who was horrified.

'He doesn't need your approval, Anne. He will take you by force, if necessary, it won't bother him. In fact, I'm guessing this is how it started?' Rodolphus questioned.

Anne nodded. 'Yeah. That and he offered my protection.'

Rabastan nodded. 'Yeah, I know he'll take care of you. He'll protect you and give you everything you desire. Clothes, accessories, jewellery, books, anything.'

'I don't want anything from him.' Anne said. 'My parents left me EVERYTHING. I'm filthy rich, I've got everything and more!'

'He doesn't care, Anne.' Rabastan said. 'And if you think it's bad now, just wait. When they're married, Bellatrix is equally allowed to do whatever she wants with you, except kill you. She'll torture you for hours.

'Rabastan...I don't want this. Please, there must be something I can do!' Anne said, desperately.

'You want my advice? Do what he wants you to do Anne. If he ever starts to believe that you're not worth it anymore, then your life is done.' Rabastan warned her.

* * *

Anne didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the day. She didn't say a word to anyone, until someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her into a classroom. Anne didn't even look up. It could only be one person.

'Anne.' Rodolphus greeted, happily.

Anne just nodded, tears filling her eyes.

Rodolphus frowned and came closer to her. 'I haven't done anything to you. Why are you crying?'

'Rabastan told me everything. What mistresses are and what they're used for. He told me what you're gonna do and what Bellatrix is gonna do! You lied to me! You lied from the very beginning. I never had any choice...' Anne ranted and then, she began to cry freely.

Rodolphus sighed. 'Listen, Anne. You are my mistress, but it won't be completely official until you graduate. I know everything Rabastan told you may sound horrible, but it's not. I haven't lied to you, not really.'

'Rabastan said mistresses are abused, tortured and raped!' Anne cried.

'I will never let any other man touch you. I promise. I want you all to myself and that is the way it will always be. I will never torture you for pleasure or hurt you for pleasure. If you are to do something wrong, I will punish you as I see fit and if you are unwilling towards me then I will take you by force. None of this should be new information to you.'

'I will be imprisoned.' Anne stated.

'Yes... but for different reasons, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'You see, Anne, you cannot be neutral in this war. You're either with the Dark Lord or against. Being my mistress...will cause a lot of people to be angry with you. Both on my side and against my side. I would have to take extreme precautions to make sure no harm comes to you. Being my mistress...means that you forfeit the right to see anybody else ever again. Not that it will happen. You'll see plenty of the Slytherins.'

'But they'll hate me?' Anne questioned.

'Yes. Mistresses aren't meant to have friends. You'll have me and that's it. Your world is supposed to revolve around me, literally.'

'I don't want that.' Anne whispered.

'Anne, I'll be honest. You have no real choice in this matter. Seeing as how you know that you are my mistress, your duties start right away. If you are to object then I'll be forced to punish you.' Rodolphus told her. 'By the end of your seventh year, I will come take you to my home. If you refuse, then I shall kill you. If it ever has to come to me killing you, Anne, then believe me, you will die a very slow and painful death.'

'You're gonna kill me either way.' Anne said, sadly.

'Why?' Rodolphus asked, frowning.

'Rabastan said if you get tired of me, you'll kill me.' Anne said, through her tears.

'I will never tire of you.' Rodolphus said. 'If I ever do, then you are free to go. Your life will be yours again, and I will never kill you or cause you any sort of harm. If I tire of you, then you are free to go and no will can harm you.'

'Really? Anne asked.

'Yes.' Rodolphus promised. 'But, Anne, remember this: I will never get tired of you.'


	10. Victorious?

'How are you today, Mistress?'

Anne hit Rabastan on the shoulder, while he laughed.

'Keep it down, will you? Someone will hear you!' Anne whispered, infuriated.

Rabastan and Anne were sitting in potions class. They've gotten really close over the last couple of days. Some people were beginning to wonder why, especially Narcissa and Bellatrix.

'Do you think Narcissa's mad at me?' Anne asked. 'I'm usually her partner, but lately, I've been yours.'

'Of course not.' Rabastan lied. 'Anyways, once she finds out about you and Rodolphus, she won't make any effort to remain your friend...You do know that, right?'

Anne didn't say anything. She knew things with her and Rodolphus had reached a whole new level. Rodolphus has been constantly reassuring her that being his mistress would be no different than how things are now but already, Anne thought things were different. She wondered how everyone would react if they found out. Rabastan has been really nice to her, at times. The thing about him AND his brother is that they always _love_ reminding Anne of her place. Lucius has also been acting differently. He's not as nice to her anymore. She knew that Rodolphus's reassurances were just going to waste. Anne knew that everything was going to be different.

* * *

'Come on, guys, FASTER!' Dolohov yelled to his teammates.

Anne just groaned. They've been practicing for hours. The match against Gryffindor was tomorrow and Dolohov wanted to take this final opportunity to go over all their strategies. Personally, Anne thought it would've been better if they had no practice today and just got rest instead. However, when she mentioned this to Dolohov, he got mad at her, yelled at her and made her run around the Quidditch field until she thought she was going to pass out. Now, she joined the other boys in practice, and she felt as if she were going to die.

'Sorelli, did you not hear? He said FASTER!' Evan yelled out, laughing.

Anne stuck out her tongue at Evan.

Smirking, Evan made a turn on his broom, and starting flying at a tremendous speed towards Anne. Laughing, Anne increased her speed and soon, the two of them forgot all about their practice. Evan began to chase Anne, who was trying to the best of her ability to out speed him.

Soon enough, however, Dolohov noticed his seeker and chaser were off doing their own thing. He did not take this well.

'Everyone down NOW!' He roared.

Slowly, everyone descended, Anne and Evan were last to reach the ground.

'Practice over? Evan asked, smiling.

Dolohov glared at Evan, dangerously.

'You think practice is just a JOKE?' Dolohov shouted, turning red. 'Our match is TOMORROW! Can't you go one second without chasing a girl? You fucking bloody arse!'

'Calm down, mate.' Evan said, his smile vanishing.

'Calm down?' Dolohov yelled. 'You wanna be captain next year? Then pick up your fucking act!'

Evan didn't bother with a response. Everyone on the team knew it was Evan's goal to become the next Slytherin Quiditch captain.

'And _you_.' Dolohov said, turning towards Anne. 'Haven't you already learned your lesson today?'

'Yes.' Anne said, quickly, not wanting to do more laps.

She was exhausted. The whole chase with Evan Rosier didn't help matters.

'Apparently NOT.' Dolohov yelled.

'I'm sorry.' Anne said, quickly.

'Not yet. But you will be. Dolohov said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Anne.

Anne screamed before Dolohov even said the curse.

'CRUCIO!'

Anne screamed and sobbed and attempted to get some words out, but couldn't. The pain was absolutely unbearable. She felt as if she were on fire. White hot pain was hitting her at every angle.

Suddenly the pain vanished, just as quickly as it came.

Anne looked up to see Dolohov being flung off his feet.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Dolohov roared at Rodolphus.

It was then that Anne noticed that Rodolphus had his wand out. She suddenly realized it was Rodolphus who made Dolohov stop.

'You okay?' Evan asked, kneeling down beside Anne, who just noticed she was on the ground.

Anne concluded that she must've fell at some point while she was under the Cruciatus curse. She nodded to Evan and then the two of them turned their attentions back to Dolohov and Rodolphus.

'We've got a match tomorrow. Are you thick enough to send you own fucking chaser to the hospital wing?' Rodolphus yelled.

'You know VERY well, I KNOW what I'm doing!' Dolohov yelled back.

'Leave her alone. Rodolphus said, dangerously.

'Do you wanna take her place?' Dolohov asked, raising his wand.

'I'd like to see you try!' Rodolphus hissed, baring his teeth angrily.

Suddenly Lucius came in between the two of them. 'If you guys don't stop then someone IS gonna end up in the hospital wing! We need everyone present and well if we're gonna defeat Gryffindoe. Now lower your wands.'

Reluctantly, both Rodolphus and Dolohov lowered their wands.

'Tell me, Lestrange. Is Bellatrix right to be worried?' Dolohov asked.

Rodolphus just turned around and headed towards the change room. Lucius followed.

Evan and Anne now stood up, and everyone began to leave slowly. Awkward silence filled the air.

* * *

The long awaited Slytherin and Gryffindor match was about to start. Students were crowded around in the stands, anxiously awaiting the outcome. Three quarters of the stands were filled with supporters of Gryffindor. Almost no one wanted Slytherin to win.

'Alright team. We've practiced hard so now give it your all!' Dolohov said.

The team all agreed and were enthusiastic. They were fully confident that they were gonna win.

'Anne, a word?' Dolohov asked.

Surprised, Anne just nodded.

'You feeling alright?' Dolohov asked. 'I was careful not to hurt you too much yesterday.'

'Yes, I'm okay now.' Anne said. 'I'm sorry.'

Dolohov just shook his head. 'It's Evan's fault...Well yours too, but you didn't know any better.'

Anne laughed. 'So...we're good?'

Dolohov just smiled. 'I like you, Anne. I don't think anything could change that. Just... you're the only girl amongst all us guys. Be careful.'

Anne nodded. '_Too late._'

The team made their way onto the pitch and the game began.

Anne swerved around the other players and avoided the bludgers. This was a very intense game indeed. Slytherin however, was way ahead of Gryffindor. Thanks to Anne, the Slytherin Quidditch team knew all of their opponent's moves. From time to time Anne glanced at James and Sirius's faces. They looked utterly hopeless. All Slytherin had to do was hope that Evan can catch the snitch before Gryffindor's seeker.

And right on cue...

'Evan Rosier has caught the snitch! SLYTHERIN WINS!'

Anne let out a scream of triumph and quickly descended to the ground, joining her teammates. Upon seeing Anne, her teammates rushed towards her, high fiving her, hugging her and Evan even kissed her. Anne was happy beyond words.

She suddenly heard a familiar voice.

'Slytherin to the core, aren't you, Sorelli?'

Anne turned around and saw James and Sirius sanding before her, looking very livid.

'Hey guys...'

'You know, you Slytherins always were a bunch of cheaters, but I thought that even you guys had your limits.' Sirius said, angrily.

'We're not cheaters.' Anne said. 'I dunno what you're talking about.'

'Don't even try, Anne. Your _I'm so innocent_ act doesn't work on me!' Sirius exclaimed.

James had been silent throughout the argument so far.

'It's not an act!' Anne said.

'Anne, don't bother with them.' Snape said.

'No one's talking to you Snivellus!' Sirius hissed.

'Well, I don't wanna talk to you, so GOODBYE!' Anne yelled.

'You sold us out, Anne.' James said, sadly. 'You sold me out, your own cousin.'

'James, it's not what you think...' Anne said.

'Anne, let's go! We got a victory to celebrate!' Evan said.

'James... I gotta go.' Anne said, reluctantly.

'What happened to you?' James asked. 'What happened to my sweet little sister?'

'She's not your sister.' Lucius stated. 'Now Potter, I hate to interrupt your little sob fest, but we need our star player to be a part of our party, so goodbye.'

'This is between Anne and I, will the rest of you lot leave us alone?' James shouted.

'James, I have to go.' Anne said turning around to leave.

Her teammates followed her, looking very smug.

'I wish your parents were here to see how you turned out, Anne!' James yelled.

Anne ignored the deep ache she felt in her stomach and continued to walk away, without looking back.

* * *

At the party, Anne was the centre of attention. None of her teammates tried to take the credit for themselves, they all made sure that everyone knew that Anne was the hero of the match. Anne had forgotten all about her encounter with James and Sirius. She was too happy to care at the moment.

'So who thinks Dolohov is an amazing captain for placing Anne on the team?' Evan asked.

The guys lifted up their drinks and cheered, as Anne laughed. 'Why thank you, Evan.'

'Have a drink, Anne.' Rookwood said, offering her a bottle of Firewhiskey.

'Err...' Anne said.

'Awww, the poor wittle baby can't handle a little dwink?' Bellatrix mocked as she took the bottle Rookwood was holding.

'_I_ don't need to Drink, _Bella_.' Anne said.

'You're saying I do?' Bellatrix questioned.

'Well, I figure people can only stand to be around you while you're drunk.' Anne answered.

'Anne!' Narcissa groaned.

However, several others laughed.

'You smug little whore, you think you're all that, don't you?' Bellatrix asked, angrily. 'But we all still see you for who you really are, a filthy Bloodtraitor.'

'What's your problem, Bella? Relax already.' Rabastan said, coming to Anne's aid.

'Oh please, you all like her because you think she's some kind of beauty or something.' Bellatrix stated. 'But might I remind you, she's a _traitor!_ She's gonna graduate and fight against us just like her parents did. I only hope she ends up like them as well!'

'Maybe people like _you_ for your supposed beauty but the like me for everything else!' Anne yelled.

'Oh, such as?'

'My my intelligence, my talents, my personality, my Quidditch skills, my power, my –'

'Power, you say?' Bella interrupted. 'Alright then, let's see what _power_ you have. Let's duel.'

Taking a deep breath, Anne started to get up, her wand in her hand but she was suddenly forced back down. Rodolphus had grabbed her and pulled her down.

'Don't be ridiculous.' He said, stoically.

'Come now, Rodolphus, if she wants to fight then let her. Bellatrix said, angrily. 'I'll finally put her in her place.'

'She knows her place.' Rodolphus said, giving Anne a warning look.

'Bella, come on.' Narcissa pleaded. 'Everyone's having fun, just enjoy the party.'

'You're the worst of them all, Cissy!' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'I can only imagine what Mother and Father would do if they knew you were so close to filth like her.'

'After_ I _tell them how amazing she is, I don't think they'd care, Bella.' Evan said.

Bellatrix ignored her cousin. 'Come on, you little bitch, get up!'

Anne got up, ignoring Rodolphus's stern looks.

She pointed her wand at Bellatrix. Everyone looked on anxiously.

'One, two...three!'

A red light shot out of Bellatrix's wand, but Anne dodged it. Her heart was beating fast, but she wouldn't let herself lose to Bellatrix. She shot a curse at her, and Bellatrix deflected it with ease. Anne looked around and saw that everyone seemed to look very scared for her sake. She dodged more curses that Bellatrix sent her way, but she knew she couldn't dodge curses forever.

'Is that the best you're got, Bellatrix?' Anne mocked.

This only made Bellatrix madder. She perfectly aimed a curse, which hit Anne's stomach. She flew back and hit the table behind her. Anne groaned in pain and Bellatrix sent another curse at her. This time, Anne screamed as a huge gash appeared on her left leg.

Bellatrix laughed. 'Powerful, are you, Anne?'

Anne got up, stumbling slightly and sent a curse at Bellatrix, who dodged it. Bellatrix shot another curse at Anne, who conjured a shield. Finally, Anne shouted out a curse that hit Bellatrix, who was flung off her feet. Anne jumped at this opportunity and fired several stinging hexes at Bellatrix, who screamed.

'You _stupid bitch!_' Bellatrix roared.

Anne smirked, and gave Bellatrix a chance to get up.

Now the two of them were breathing heavily, waiting to either curse or be cursed. Bellatrix fired a curse at Anne, who deflected it.

'Do you know how mommy and daddy died, Anne?' Bellatrix yelled, as she dodged Anne's curse.

'Shut up!' Anne screamed, sending another curse at Bellatrix.

'You mommy _lost_ against a Deatheater.' Bellatrix said. 'All bloody and begging for mercy!'

'SHUT UP!' Anne repeated, getting mad.

She blocked a curse Bellatrix sent her way.

'And daddy's heart broke. He gave up when he saw his wife lie limp on the ground! Bellatrix yelled, cackling.

Anne was shaking with rage by this point.

'Mommy and daddy didn't care about wittle Anne, did they?' Bellatrix mocked, cruelly.

'CRUCIO!' Anne screamed at the top of her lungs.

All the anger and power just rushed out of Anne and emitted from her wand. Bellatrix fell to the ground screaming and writhing in agony. Anne finally let go of her wand, horrified at what she had done.

'Bella!' Several people cried.

Rodolphus was at Bellatrix's side in an instant, followed by Narcissa and Evan. They were trying to console and soothe Bellatrix, who looked shocked beyond words. Rodolphus suddenly turned towards Anne, his eyes filled with intense hatred. Shaking, Anne turned and bolted right out the common room.

She didn't even know where she was going. She was just running to anywhere, anywhere where she'd be safe. However, it seemed that luck was not always on Anne's side. Someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall.

'You fucking bitch.' Rodolphus growled.

Anne realized Rodolphus must've run right after her and actually caught up to her.

Anne was shaking out of pure fear. Rodolphus closed his hands over her throat. She couldn't breathe anymore. Anne attempted to get Rodolphus away from her. Tears were forming in her eyes and her air supply was completely cut off. Her lungs were aching and Anne was terrified for her life.

Still grabbing her throat, Rodolphus dragged her to a classroom, where he finally let her go, throwing her onto the hard, cold floor. Ignoring the pain that Anne felt as she hit the floor, she just began to massage her throat and take deep, steady breaths.

'Get up!' Rodolphus yelled.

Anne did as she was told.

'I – I'm sorry!' Anne said, desperately. 'I – I didn't mean to! Please believe me!'

Rodolphus just slapped Anne and pushed her against the wall. Tears were rolling down Anne's cheeks. She was so scared.

'Please don't hurt me.' Anne pleaded.

Rodolphus ignored her and made some movement with his wand. Anne clothes fell to the floor and she was left in just her underwear. She was very confused until she saw what Rodolphus did next. He seemed to be fiddling with his pants and that's when Anne noticed that he took off his belt.

Anne screamed in horror and attempted to run. Rodolphus was prepared for this, however, and wrapped his hands around Anne's waist. He threw her to the floor and brought his belt on Anne's skin.

Once, twice, ten...twenty...

Anne lost count. She was screaming, sobbing and pleading him to stop.

'You STUPID whore'! Rodolphus yelled, bringing his belt down on Anne's skin harder and harder. 'NEVER _EVER_ harm my fiancé again, understand me?'

'YES!' Anne screamed, while sobbing hysterically. 'Stop, please stop!'

But Rodolphus wouldn't. He whipped her, punched her, slapped her, and kicked her. Anne was bruised and bleeding all over. She was certain that Rodolphus even broke some of her bones. It was the worst punishment she has received as of yet.

She never thought he'd hurt her like did. She never believed anyone _could_ hurt her like this.

After what felt like hours to Anne, Rodolphus stopped and kneeled beside his sobbing mistress.

'If you so much as _say _anything that upsets Bellatrix, I will torture you for hours on end, you hear me? If you _ever_ do something against my wishes, you will receive the same fate AND if you don't learn your place in this world, I _will_ kill you. Do I make myself clear?' Rodolphus yelled, angrily.

Anne nodded to the best of her ability.

'Good.' Rodolphus said getting up and taking out his wand. 'Crucio.'

Anne screamed and begged for mercy. She prayed to god that she could just die already. She prayed that she'd be able to join her parents and leave all her pain behind. She sobbed and shook with pain until her world went black.

When Anne woke up, she was in the hospital wing, surrounded by her uncle and several staff members, as well as ministry officials.

'Anne!' her uncle exclaimed. 'Anne, Sweetheart, what happened?'

Anne broke down crying.

Her uncle hugged her. 'It will be okay, Anne. It's okay.'

Anne didn't believe her uncle for even a second. She kept replaying everything in her head. She now believed that Rabastan was telling the truth. Anne believed she will tortured, raped and eventually, killed.

Unable to take it, Anne blacked out once again.


	11. Revelations

Anne awoke again, several days later. She opened her eyes to see her uncle arguing with several people that Anne didn't not recognize.

'How can someone just go in, and in Hogwarts of all places!'

'I know you're upset...'

'It's got nothing to do with being upset, I promised her parents!

'Calm down... we're doing everything we can – '

'You're not doing enough! Just look at her!'

Everyone turned to see Anne, who was very much awake.

'...Hello.' Anne said, awkwardly.

At once, everyone came to her side.

'Anne how are you feeling?' Her uncle asked.

Anne was about to reply when the other people began to bombard her with questions.

'Who did this to you?'

'What exactly happened?'

'Why were you out so late?'

'I – I...what?' Anne asked.

'Will you give her some room to breathe?' Her uncle snapped. 'She's been through a lot.'

'Sure, why not wait until more students are attacked.' A man suggested.

Mr. Potter sighed. 'Anne, are you well enough to answer some questions?'

'I think so... but my memory may be kind of fuzzy.' Anne replied.

'Very well. I'm an Auror, I worked with you father once upon a time. He was a good man, a great Auror and a wonderful boss.' A man said. 'I'm sorry for your loss.'

'Thank you.' Anne replied.

'Now, can you tell us what you were doing that night?' He asked, getting to the point.

'I was celebrating Slytherin's Quidditch victory over Gryffindor. We were having a party in our common room...but things got a little overwhelming for me and so I left.' Anne replied.

'Even though you knew you weren't supposed to wander around the corridors late at night?' The man asked.

'Yes.' Anne replied. 'Like I said, things got too overwhelming for me. I needed some personal space...away from my housemates.'

'I see and what got too overwhelming for you?'

'That's personal.' Anne said, defensively.

'Has it got to do anything with the duel you had with...who was it...Bellatrix Black?' The man asked.

Anne paused. 'Who have you talked to already?'

'I believe that's completely irrelevant.' The man said.

'Well, I believe my memory just got a whole lot fuzzier.' Anne said, spitefully. 'I don't feel well enough to answer questions after all.'

'Anne...' Her uncle said. 'This isn't a game.'

'You think I'm playing?' I'd like to see all of you go through everything I've been through the last couple of months! Anne yelled.

'No one's denying what you've been through Anne, but this is very important.' Her uncle replied.

'Fine! Bellatrix and I were duelling...for fun and I won, okay!' Anne said, indignant. 'I don't think she expected me to win, so I left trying to avoid trouble. I'm _sorry. _Perhaps I should've stuck around and ruined the party!'

'You beat a fifth year? That's impressive.' The man said.

'Well, I'm my parent's daughter, what you expect?' Anne asked.

'What happened next?' He questioned.

'I was walking around and someone came from behind me, slammed me into a wall, choked me, shoved me into a classroom, and then beat me and cursed me. The next thing I know, I'm in here.' Anne replied.

'Did you see who it was?'

'Obviously not, do you think I'd leave that part out?' Anne asked.

'You didn't see him? At all?'

'No.' Anne said. 'He was hiding underneath the hood of his robe.'

Suddenly, everyone froze as if they were too frightened to even breathe.

'What's wrong?' Anne asked.

'What...curse was used on you?'

'...Cruciatus, mainly.' Anne replied. 'Why?'

'You think this man knew you?' He asked.

'He seemed to, yes.' Anne replied.

'Was he wearing a mask?'

'What!' Anne replied.

'Was he wearing a mask, you said you didn't see his face.' He repeated.

Anne figured her only option was saying yes.

'Yes, but how would you know that?' Anne asked, feigning stupidity.

No one spoke. Then a thought hit Anne. She should've said her attacker was wearing a disillusionment charm. She didn't think anyone would believe someone wore a mask and attacked her.

'Would she make this up?' The man asked Anne's uncle.

Mr. Potter shook her head. 'No...her parents didn't tell her anything about them.'

'About what?' Anne asked, horribly confused.

'Your attacker...fits the resemblance of a Deatheater.' The man replied.

Anne nearly choked in disbelief. 'WHAT!'

'It fits.' Another man said. 'They wanted her anyways.'

'WHAT?' Anne repeated.

'Say no more!' Mr. Potter yelled! 'She's been through enough as it is!'

'We've got to contact the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic. We will be back.'

* * *

It was several hours later. People were running back and forth, frantically. Anne had to tell her story several more times. She knew it was a lie, but it's not like Deatheaters would jump out of nowhere and say that Anne was a liar.

'How are you feeling, Anne?' Her uncle asked.

'I'm doing...okay, considering the circumstances.'

'I'm sorry for all you've been through.' Mr. Potter sighed.

'If you're really that sorry, you'd tell me more about the Deatheaters.' Anne informed her uncle.

'Anne, you've had so much happen to you over the past few months...I don't want you to worry about anything else.' Her uncle replied.

'WHY do they want me?' Anne asked. 'I don't care about worrying, if someone's after me, wouldn't it make sense for me to be prepared?'

'It's a long story, Anne...' Mr. Potter replied.

'Uncle Charles, I deserve the truth!' Anne exclaimed. 'Why doesn't anyone trust me! My parents never told me anything and look what happened!'

Mr. Potter sighed. 'If I tell you, then will promise to leave things be? Let me and the other Aurors handle this, okay?'

'Okay.' Anne agreed. 'I promise.'

'Did you ever wonder _why_ your dad was so...unreasonable about you being in Slytherin?' Mr. Potter asked.

'Of course I wondered, but it's not like asking that question was easy for me. He always got mad at me...' Anne replied.

'What do you know about your family, Anne?' Mr. Potter asked. 'I mean your dad's side, not your mom's side.'

'Nothing, really. Dad didn't talk about them...I just know he was an only child and his parents died while he was still young.'

'Well...that's not entirely true.' Her uncle replied. 'Your dad just didn't like talking about it, he was ashamed.

'Ashamed of what? His family?' Anne asked, confused.

'Yes...' Mr. Potter replied. 'Anne, your dad's family were...Dark Wizards.'

For the second time that day, Anne choked in disbelief. '_What?'_

'The Sorelli's were a Dark Wizarding family. Your dad was different from them...not that his parents ever found out. He was like the golden child to them. Your dad came to Hogwarts, and was placed in Gryffindor...his parents never thought there was nothing wrong with that. To them, he was a great son and heir. His brother...knew different though' Mr. Potter explained.

'...Brother?' Anne asked, softly.

'A younger brother.' Her uncle informed Anne. 'He... always looked up to your dad tremendously but he could never understand why your dad risked everything he had, and become a Bloodtraitor...'

'So his brother knew, but his parents didn't?' Anne questioned.

'You father was very good at hiding things.' Her uncle replied. 'But he was always honest with his brother. I guess it was because he hoped that his brother would turn out like him. Your dad went to Hogwarts but his brother went to Durmstrang...as you know, they specialize in the Dark Arts. From then, they just drifted apart.'

'I... didn't his parents wonder why?' Anne asked.

'Like I said, your dad was really good at hiding things. And then, both his parents passed away when he was in his seventh year. So they never came to know about who their son really was. His brother moved out, not wanting to associate with your dad. I believe he was 14 or 15 at the time.' Mr. Potter said.

'They never spoke after that...?' Anne asked.

'Once...' Her uncle replied. 'When you were about three. You've actually met him... briefly.'

Anne listened intently.

'He dropped by your house unannounced and you were the only one in the living room. Then, your dad heard you talking to someone and came to check things out, only to find his daughter talking to his estranged brother. I don't think he took it very well.'

'I remember that.' Anne interrupted. 'My mom came and took me away. They didn't seem very happy but didn't tell me anything.'

Anne's uncle looked at her with amusement. 'That's quite a memory you've got there.'

Anne just smiled. 'What happened?'

'Your dad's brother...he came by to make a proposition to your dad.' Her uncle replied.

'What was the proposition?' Anne asked, curiously.

'To join Voldemort.'

Anne couldn't get any words out.

'Your dad refused. He was quite angry, especially in finding out that his own brother was a Deatheater. They haven't talked or seen each other since. You dad never mentioned his family again.' He said, before sighing.

'And his brother?' Anne asked. 'What happened to him? Is he still alive?'

'Yes...from what I know, he's very much alive.'

'Did he kill my parents?' Anne asked, slowly.

'No, I don't believe he did.' Mr. Potter replied. 'Although I'm sure he would've loved to...he wasn't the one though.'

'And how do you know that?' Anne asked, irritated.

'Because...if he was present during that battle, he would've came after you in a second.' Her uncle answered. 'When your parents died, all the protective charms they placed on your house was broken...anyone could've entered. I got to you as soon as...'

'As soon as my parents died.' Anne finished for her uncle.

'Yes. I had to get to you before he did.' Her uncle replied.

'And what did he want with me?' Anne asked. 'Did he want me dead as well?'

'I don't know...I don't think so. He wanted custody of you.' Her uncle explained.

Anne was speechless.

'We believe he's still after you, and that he's getting others to help him. That's probably why you were attacked...as a warning to your aunt and me.'

'Uncle Charles...I'm tired. Can I... just get some rest?'

Her uncle nodded. 'Of course.'

* * *

_Three year old Anne was sitting on a couch in her living room, looking at some family photos. Her parents were busy upstairs and she decided to entertain herself. Her parents were always busy. Anne was used to it. Suddenly, the fireplace in the living room erupted in flames. They had a visitor. Anne stood up, curious. A man stepped out, brushing soot off himself._

_He looked at Anne curiously. 'Who are you?'_

'_Anne.' The little girl replied, happily. 'And you?'_

'_Anne who?' The man asked._

'_Anne Sorelli.' She replied. 'Who are you?'_

'_Sorelli?' The man asked._

_Suddenly, reality hit him. _

_So, you're Michael Sorelli's daughter?' he asked her._

'_Yes. Who are you?' Anne asked again._

'_I'm your – '_

'_Anne who are you talking to?' Her dad asked, entering the room. _

_He froze upon seeing his visitor._

'_Alexia, come here!'_

_Suddenly Anne's mom appeared and froze as well._

'_Take Anne and go.' He ordered._

_Alexia did as she was told and took Anne away. Anne was left very confused._

'_Lovely daughter you've got there, brother.' The man said. 'No son? No heir? Have the Sorelli's got an heiress, instead?'_

'_What do you want, Nathaniel? Why have you come?' Michael Sorelli asked, ignoring his questions._

'_I'll make this quick. Have you heard of the upcoming war?'_

'_Yes, I'm an Auror.' replied Michael. 'Are you in any sort of trouble?'_

'_Quite the opposite. I'm doing very well, and I've come to see if you would join me.' Nathaniel answered._

'_Join you?'_

'_Yes, and __**him**__.' Nathaniel replied._

'_Him?' Michael asked his brother. _

'_The Dark Lord. Become his follower, brother! And we'll be reunited as family once more! We'll win this war and us purebloods can take back what's rightfully ours!' Nathaniel said, enthusiastically._

'_Did you think that for one second I would agree to this?' Michael yelled. 'I work hard to put men like you where they belong, Azkaban! I will never join you! Now LEAVE MY HOUSE!'_

'_What a shame, you're still the same traitor you always were! Mark my words, Michael, you'll regret this. I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to! And your wife too!' Nathaniel hissed. 'Just you wait, I'll get a hold of your little girl, too.'_

'_Not if I throw you into Azkaban first!'_

_Nathaniel Sorelli left without another word._

* * *

Anne woke up the next day and saw that her uncle was still there. She didn't tell him about the dream she had.

'Morning, Anne.' Her uncle said. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Yes.' Anne lied.

'Can you tell me the password for the Gryffindor common room? He asked her.

'Ummm, yes, why?'

'I wanna go see James.' Her uncle replied. 'I'm appalled he hasn't come to visit you yet.'

Anne suddenly felt guilty again. She had forgotten all about James.

'We're...not currently speaking, I think.'

Her uncle frowned. 'Why is that? You guys are family!'

'Just...Quidditch stuff.' Anne replied.

'You're fighting over _Quidditch?_ That's ridiculous!'

Anne shrugged. She didn't feel like telling her uncle the entire truth. 'Can I leave the Hospital Wing?'

Her uncle stared at her. 'For a while...I guess you wanna go see some friends?'

Anne nodded.

'Fine, but come back in an hour, alright?' He requested.

Anne nodded and left, making her way to her common room. She said the password and entered. Several people froze upon seeing her.

'Oh, ANNE!' Narcissa yelled, running to her.

Anne's eyes widened and Narcissa hugged her, nearly to death.

'Narcissa, I'm okay!' Anne exclaimed.

'Your face... you look so...will it heal?' Narcissa asked.

Anne had no clue what Narcissa was talking about.

'What?' she asked.

Narcissa looked shocked. 'Haven't you...looked at yourself?'

Anne shook her head and headed towards a mirror. 'Bloody hell!'

'It's okay, Anne!' Narcissa said, hugging her again. 'I'm sure it'll heal.

If Anne wasn't so distracted, she probably would've had a worse reaction. More people came to her asking her how she felt. Finally, Rodolphus came to her.

'Deatheater attack, huh?' He asked her.

'Yeah.' Anne replied, awkwardly.

'Can we go somewhere private?' He asked her.

Anne nodded and the two of them headed upstairs to Rodolphus's dormitory. Anne didn't know how she was supposed to feel. She was too distracted by everything, but inside she knew, she was supposed to be mad at Rodolphus.

'I have something for your bruises.' Rodolphus said, handing her a potion.

'No, thanks. I think I'll keep them.' Anne said. 'That way, you can look at them every single day.'

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'I don't care, I just thought you might.'

'You really don't care?' Anne asked.

'No, you deserved it.'

Anne just remained silent. There were so many things going through her head. Sometimes, she thought Rodolphus actually cared about her, and other times, it was as if Anne meant nothing to him. The whole mistress ordeal made things all the more confusing. Not to mention her Deatheater uncle. What did he want with her?

Suddenly, something clicked inside Anne.

'Are you going to join the Deatheaters?' Anne asked Rodolphus.

Rodolphus gave Anne a questioning look. 'Of course. Haven't I already told you this?'

'No.'

'Well, I am. It shouldn't be a surprise to you.' Rodolphus stated.

'Why shouldn't it? Deatheaters killed my parents, why would you wanna join something like that?'

'Your parents were on the wrong side of the war. They got in the way, and were killed. They would've done the same to any other Deatheater.' Rodolphus said.

'What if...everyone was right all along?' Anne thought aloud.

'What?'

'What if Slytherins _are_ a bunch of cunning, scheming, heartless, Pureblood obsessed maniacs?' Anne asked.

Anne realized, she probably shouldn't be thinking aloud. After all, if her theory was correct, then she'd be trapped. But she had to know...she just had to.

'_You're_ a Slytherin.' Rodolphus stated.

'Not by choice!' Anne exclaimed. 'I'm not like you!'

'Are you delusional? What the fuck's the matter with you?' Rodolphus asked.

'Why me?' Anne whispered. 'When you've got someone as gorgeous as Bellatrix, why would you need me? And even if you needed someone else, why me? A insignificant Bloodtraitor in her third year? I mean, why not someone your age, who's true to Pureblood...ism.

'Purebloodism isn't a word.' Rodolphus said, amused.

'Whatever! Why me? I mean...especially after my parents died?' Anne asked. 'You've never shown any interest in me before...'

'You were too young. How would you know whether I was interested in you or not? You didn't pay attention to any of us. Rodolphus said. 'You only knew of my interest after I decided to pursue you.'

'And _why_ did you decide to pursue me?' Anne yelled.

Rodolphus frowned. 'I don't need to explain myself to you. You ought to lower your voice.'

But Anne was too frustrated. 'Just fucking tell me! I have a right to know, you bloody bastard!'

Rodolphus's hand twitched as if he was trying really hard not to strike her.

Anne noticed. 'That's right, if I return hurt, they'll know it was someone in the school who attacked me and not a Deatheater!'

'I can always hurt you later.' Rodolphus replied, darkly.

'I have to go.' Anne said, sighing.

She turned around to leave but Rodolphus would not let her.

'Would you tell me what's wrong with you, already? I don't appreciate mind games, Sorelli!' Rodolphus hissed.

'Neither do I, _Lestrange.'_

'You stupid little bitch, what the –'

'Was it you that wanted me or was it Nathaniel Sorelli?' Anne blurted out.

Rodolphus looked at her, stunned.

'I guess you're just doing my uncle's dirty work, huh?' Anne asked.

She turned around to leave, not giving Rodolphus a chance to reply.

She quickly headed to the Hospital Wing where she saw James and her uncle. Both of them, were red in the face, as if they'd just finished arguing. Anne sighed.

'I'm back.' Anne mumbled.

James didn't speak.

'How are you feeling, Anne?' her uncle asked.

'Just...blank.' She replied, truthfully.

'I'll leave you and James to work things out.' Her uncle suddenly said, getting up and leaving the room.

It was dead silent in the Hospital Wing for several minutes.

'I have another uncle.' Anne finally said. 'My dad had a brother.'

James looked up surprised. 'Seriously?'

'Yes. He's a Deatheater and he wanted custody of me. He's still looking for me.' Anne said, softly.

'...What?' James asked, utterly confused.

'I don't know either. Dad had a whole other life I didn't know about.' Anne replied.

'Did my dad tell you this?' James asked.

Anne nodded.

'Did a Deatheater really attack you?' James asked, sceptically.

'Yes.' Anne replied.

In her eyes, Rodolphus was a Deatheater. It may be not be official yet, but then again, she was still a mistress even thought it wasn't official.

'I guess I know why the Slytherins were being so nice to me.' Anne whispered.

James went over and held Anne, who was on the verge of tears.

'I wanna meet him, James.' Anne whispered.

'What?' James exclaimed. 'No, NEVER!'

'Come with me...' Anne pleaded. 'I'm meeting him with or without you.'

'My parents will never allow you.' James stated.

'Don't say anything James, please.'

'Anne, you can't see him!' James said, annoyed.

'I want the truth, James.' Anne said. 'I'm seeing him whether you like it or not.'

'And what if he tries to kill you?' James asked.

'I don't think so.' Anne replied.

'Anne...'

'Trust me, James.'

'I do.' James said. 'It's him I don't trust.'

Silence fell between them. Anne let out a sorrowful sigh.

'I've already nearly lost you, Anne. Please don't leave me anymore...'

A single tear rolled down Anne's cheek. 'I love you, James.'


	12. The Meeting

It was almost time for holidays. Anne could hardly believe it. It was almost time for her to go back home. Well, not home, obviously. She lost her home the previous summer. It was almost time for her to go back to her new home, to the Potter's home. It had always been her second home, anyways. Still, Anne felt as if she could never get used to it. Technically, she still had her home, seeing as how her parents left her everything but it wasn't the same. Anne wasn't even sure what she got from her parents. She never wanted to know. It was still hard for her to believe that they were really gone.

Things had been going by so fast the last couple weeks. Within a couple of days, she'll be on the train home for Christmas holidays. Anne had been in the hospital for a long time and she had a tremendous amount of work to do during the holidays. She even missed a Quidditch match! They were supposed to play Ravenclaw, but Anne couldn't and Slytherin ended up losing. Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff. Slytherin will be facing Hufflepuff in the spring, when the weather gets better and Gryffindor will be facing Ravenclaw. If Gryffindor and Slytherin both win, then they'll end up facing each other again. This time, Slytherin wouldn't have the upper hand.

Hogwarts was now _very_ strict about security rules, thanks to Anne. They tightened their security, put more charms around the schools, and everyone was becoming very frantic. Even without Anne's "attack," things were still pretty bad. There was a war looming over them. People were dying, missing, and scared. You couldn't tell who the good people were and who seemed to stray to the dark side. Everyone was confused and no one knew who to trust.. Anne was no different amongst the confused.

After being released from the Hospital Wing, she and Rodolphus pretended like nothing happened. He didn't mention her uncle and neither did she...yet. Anne still intended on meeting her uncle and she thought Rodolphus was the perfect person to help her with that. Of course, Anne still had the mistress thing to deal with. That whole situation was confusing her more than ever. She couldn't tell if he really wanted her to be his mistress or if it was just an excuse to reunite her with her estranged uncle. Either way, Anne had to play along, or be punished.

Anne can't even remember the number of times she and Rodolphus got into a fight. By fight, obviously Anne did something "wrong" and Rodolphus assaulted her. Anne found out she had more and more obligations towards him. Anne had to be perfect in every way. This meant she was no longer allowed to wear muggle clothing, she couldn't get detention, sneak out (unless it was with him), swear (at all), talk back (to him, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Lucius), she had to get the highest grade in her year (at all times), be courteous, presentable and utterly devoted and faithful, only to him. She wasn't allowed to ask too many questions, she had to do as she was told without hesitation and the list went on and on.

Needless to say, Anne tended to break every single rule set in place for her.

* * *

'Are you going home for the holidays?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne nodded. 'Yes. My aunt and uncle want me to.'

Rodolphus and Anne were in the Room of Requirement. Anne finally knew what that was. She remembered Evan saying something about a room doing what she wanted to and one day she got fed up and demanded Rodolphus to tell her why so many of the classrooms had beds in them and how Rodolphus remembered where they all were. Rodolphus found this quite amusing and would not stop laughing at her.

Rodolphus and Anne were lying on a bed. Anne was lying close to Rodolphus, her head on his chest. Rodolphus kept his right hand on Anne's waist and his left underneath his head.

'Will you come see me over the holidays?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne knew she couldn't say no. 'Of course.'

A long paused passed between them both.

'Can you take me to my uncle? He wants to see me and I would like to meet him.' Anne said, softly.

'How long have you been waiting to ask me that?' Rodolphus asked.

'Since I found out.' Anne said. 'Do not be mad, please. I'm too tired.'

Rodolphus laughed and pushed Anne's head off his chest then climbed on top of her. 'Too tired to take punishment?'

Anne pouted. 'I'm sore.'

'You should've done better on your assignment, then.' Rodolphus said, laughing.

'It was half a mistake!' Anne exclaimed.

'Half a mistake that Narcissa got right.' Rodolphus said. 'Anyways, you're arguing with me? I guess I do have to punish you.'

Rodolphus grinned as Anne began to protest.

'Now, now, Anna, you shouldn't fight your punishment.'

_Anna_ was Rodolphus's pet name for Anne when she was in trouble. It always sent chills down Anne's back. It was a warning that he was going to punish her soon. The first time he called her Anna, she was very confused. However, she quickly found out why he chose to call her Anna at certain times, instead of Anne. Most people, usually called her Annabelle when she was in trouble. Rodolphus however, liked having his own personalized name for her. Anne _hated_ the name Anna, for obvious reasons.

'I'm _SO_ sore.' Anne said.

'You're about to become even sorer.' Rodolphus said smiling.

'You're a sadist. You bask in my pain and tears!' Anne said.

Rodolphus gave Anne a questioning look.

Anne shrugged. 'You're going to punish me anyways. I might as well get that out.'

Rodolphus laughed. 'You're right, I love seeing you in pain.'

'I know.' Anne said, truthfully.

'Enough stalling!' Rodolphus barked. 'What shall I do?'

Rodolphus suddenly smiled, and pointed his wand near the wall, where a desk appeared.

'You're going to make me right lines?' Anne questioned, both shocked and relieved.

'No.' Rodolphus laughed.

'Well?' Anne asked.

'Guess, Anna.' Rodolphus mocked.

Anne shook her head. 'Lines are the only thing that comes to mind.'

'Hmmmm, I'll give you a hint. Rodolphus said. 'When you were younger and your daddy took you into his study, did he ever involve a desk...?'

Anne eyes widened in shock. 'Oh, NEVER! Rodolphus, no!'

Rodolphus just smirked. 'I can always drag you there Anne, if you don't oblige.'

'Rodolphus, no! You're going too far! I _hate_ that!' Anne exclaimed.

'Anna, you will do as you're told!' Rodolphus shouted.

Anne buried her face in her hands and started crying.

Rodolphus groaned in frustration. 'Fine, Anne! Stop crying. We'll just go to sleep.'

A little while later, Anne stopped crying. Rodolphus just lay beside her and the two of them were silent, both deep in thought.

* * *

It was finally time to go home. Anne had her stuff all packed away and all that was left to do was board the train. Anne decided to sit with James on the train. Rodolphus would be with Bellatrix, Lucius with Narcissa and Severus with Lily. Anne could have easily sat with Rabastan or Evan... Although sitting with the latter may make Rodolphus mad at her. Anne had a feeling he was still upset over the other night.

'What? No more things?' James asked as he finished putting away Anne's luggage.

Anne laughed. 'Shut up, I like keeping everything with me!'

'Hey...is there any chance you can get Lily to come sit with us?' James asked.

Anne looked at James sympathetically. 'She's sitting with Severus, James. She always sits with him.'

'What does she see in him? Honestly.' James complained.

'Severus is a great friend, James!' Anne exclaimed. 'And Lily's known him since she was nine!'

James grumbled something unintelligibly, making Anne roll her eyes.

'Why aren't you with your Slytherin buddies?' Sirius asked.

Anne shrugged. 'I always sit with James.'

'Well, don't so it out of obligation.' Sirius said.

'I'm not! I wanna sit with him!' Anne argued.

'All of a sudden you're best buddies again?' Sirius asked sarcastically.

'Jealous that I can go back and forth whereas your family never accepts you?' Anne shot back.

'Anne, Sirius, JUST...stop!' James yelled, annoyed.

'Fine.' Sirius and Anne said, simultaneously.

Sirius brushed past Anne and headed for their compartment. In return, she just glared at the back of his head.

Anne looked out the window and saw that they were almost at King's Cross. She was relieved. She and Sirius did nothing but argue continuously. Peter, Remus and James all gave up on them. Anne was beginning to wish that she just went and sat with Rabastan.

As if on cue, Rabastan slid open their compartment. 'Anne?'

'Hey, Rabastan.' Anne said, not bothering to hide her relief.

'What do you want?' The Marauders asked together.

Rabastan looked at Anne, quizzically while she just sighed. 'Way to be nice, guys.'

'We don't care to be nice to people like _him.' _Sirius stated.

Anne ignored him. 'You're looking for me?'

'Yes, I need to have a word with you.' Rabastan stated.

Anne stood up. 'I'll be right back okay?'

James nodded, hesitating. He _still_ didn't trust Slytherins. Especially after everything Anne had told him in the Hospital Wing.

'What is it?' Anne asked, as soon as she and Rabastan were out of sight from the Marauders.

'I won't keep you long. I know how your cousin is.' Rabastan said. 'Rodolphus isn't free to come see you now but he told me to give you these. I have to go now, see you soon.'

Rabastan left, giving Anne a box and a piece of parchment. Anne stuffed them into her pocket and headed back to compartment.

'Back so soon?' Remus asked.

'Yup, he just wanted to wish me a happy holiday.' Anne lied.

Sirius was about to say something when Peter said, 'we're here.'

Everyone took out their trunks and began heading outside. Anne had already said her goodbyes to her housemates so she and James went straight to his parents.

'Aunt Alexia, Uncle Charles, I've missed you SO much!' Anne said, hugging her aunt and uncle.

'We've missed you too!' Her aunt replied. 'And you too James!'

James was pulled into a hug. "Mom – I – you can – let – MOM!'

Anne laughed and got into the car. The familiarity of being around family felt calming to her.

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner that Anne remembered the parchment and box still in the pockets of her robes. She went through her pockets and found the two items. She opened the box first. Inside was a gold and emerald heart shaped pendant, with the letter 'A' on it. Inside the box was a little gift tag that said, 'To my beloved mistress, Anna. Happy Christmas. Yours truly, Rodolphus.

Anne's heart pounded faster and faster every time she read the inscription. It seems _Anna_ had a double meaning. One meant she was in trouble, and the other meant that she was his. His beloved mistress. Anne smiled to herself, then frowned realizing she didn't get him anything. She cursed under her breath then reminded herself she shouldn't curse because it's one of Rodolphus's rules.

The thought of her reminder made her laugh. His ruled were burned into her mind.

Looking up, Anne saw the piece of parchment and decided to worry about Rodolphus's gift later. She opened the folded up piece of parchment and read.

_Dearest Annabelle,_

_I have sent this letter to Rodolphus, hoping it will reach you in time. _

_I'm pleased to hear that you finally know of me and I'm even more delighted that you wish to meet. As I'm sure you've already heard, I've been trying to reach you for quite some time._

_I've heard tremendous things about you, and I hope to see them for myself. As you know, I have a very demanding and time consuming schedule and thus, there will only be a few opportunities when we can meet. _

_Obviously, you are your father's daughter and time will tell if I'll be able to put my trust in you._

_I am free to meet on the 18th of December. I've enclosed a portkey which will transport you to one of the Sorelli's many vacation houses. If you wish to meet, use it exactly at 7:30. Do not be late. _

_Your Loving Uncle,_

_Nathaniel Sorelli_

Anne reread the letter over and over again. Her uncle did not seem that bad. But then of course Purebloods are all very courteous and polite...on the outside. December the 18th was today. If she wanted to meet him, it would be in ten minutes. Anne got up and headed to James's room.

Anne barged in without knocking.

'Anne!' James exclaimed. 'Knock for Merlin's sake! What if I was changing?'

'You have a lock for a reason, James.' Anne replied.

'What do you need?' James asked, rolling his eyes.

'He wants to meet me tonight.' Anne said.

'No, Anne, don't!' James pleaded.

Anne didn't even bother to ask how James knew what she was referring too. It seemed he still knew her too well.

'Cover for me, James?' Anne asked, softly.

'I'm coming with you.' James insisted.

'No, James, look... he won't kill me, but he will kill you.' Anne said.

Anne didn't exactly know if that was true. All she knew was that she needed to meet her uncle, alone.

'Anne, what kind of brother would I be if I let you go see him? Especially alone.' James asked.

'The kind of brother who understands me.' Anne said, sadly.

James took a deep breath. 'No. I'm sorry, Anne.'

'Me too.' Anne said, coldly. 'Well, I'm off.'

'Anne!' James yelled, as she ran out of his room.

Anne headed towards her own room and James followed.

'If you go, I'm telling Mom and Dad.' James threatened.

'Go ahead. I've got a portkey. Good luck finding me.' Anne said, with a shrug.

She grabbed the portkey and disappeared. The last thing she heard was James's pleading voice.

Anne took deep breaths as she landed. She _hated_ portkey's. She took a look at her surroundings. The house seemed very old and had portraits of other wizards. It looked like a very old sort of Victorian house. So beautiful and yet there was something so dark about it.

'I see you like the house.' A man said.

Anne turned around and froze, as if she'd just seen a ghost. The man in front of her looked so much like her dad. Anne concluded that this was her uncle.

'Yes. It's...beautiful.' Anne said, awkwardly.

'How did you greet your dad?' He asked her

'What?' Anne asked, puzzled.

'How did you greet your dad when he came home from work?' he rephrased.

'I said hi...' Anne said, feeling out of place.

'So you didn't curtsy in front of him?' He asked.

'I – what?' Anne asked.

'It's customary for a Pureblood girl to either bow or curtsy in the presence of their betters.' He explained to her. 'As your uncle, I'm considered one of your betters. It's only right that you curtsy before me.'

'You're kidding!' Anne said, half laughing.

He pointed his want at Anne and the force of his spell made her curtsy. Then he let her up. Anne stared at him in shock.

'Sweetheart, I don't believe this to be a laughing matter. It's quite pathetic how little you know about your true culture. I take it that your idiotic disgrace of a father taught you nothing.' He replied.

'Don't insult him!' Anne said, angered. 'He taught me all that was important! He was a great dad to me!'

'Yes, he cared so much for you.' He said, sarcastically.

Anne just glared at her uncle before laughing.

Her uncle gave her a strange look.

'Sorry. It's just, I'm usually on the other side of the argument, saying my dad didn't care for me and taught me nothing.' Anne explained.

Her uncle smiled. 'Yes, I've heard.'

Anne felt awkward again. 'What exactly...do you know about me?'

'I know you're Rodolphus's mistress.' He said. 'You're an utter fool, Annabelle.'

'I had no choice!' Anne said a little too defensively.

'You're completely willing for him.' He stated.

'Right. Cause if I weren't, he'll just punish me.' Anne said.

'Whatever helps you sleep at night, love.' Her uncle replied, patronizingly.

'What do you want me to say?' Anne demanded.

'The truth.' He said, simply.

'The truth? FINE! I wasn't allowed to have a wand because my dad didn't want me to learn dark magic, he hated that I was in Slytherin and made me feel horrible about it even though all this time he came from a family of Dark Wizards! I knew nothing about his family, I didn't know what a liar my dad was, I never knew he had a brother and I HATE both him _and_ my mom for keeping everything from me! They never told me about the war, about the Dark Lord, about the Deatheaters, nothing!'

Anne took a deep breath.

'I hate James for being so damn protective of me and I wish he'd just give up! I get it, he's the perfect Gryffindor angel and he STILL loves me despite everything and I don't even deserve it! James and I are completely different people and on the one hand I don't wanna lose him and on the other I wish I could just get over it! We're on opposite sides and I'm gonna lose him eventually! We both know it so why prolong the inevitable?'

Anne took another breath, before continuing.

'And I HATE Rodolphus more than any of them! He has complete and total control over me and I can't do anything about it! He changed me completely and he's the whole reason why James and I are constantly fighting. He's the reason things became so difficult. He's encouraged the idea that I hate my parents and that blood actually matters in this world! He took away my freedom, my sense of belonging, he took everything from me! He broke whatever will I had left, and he keeps me so close and yet so far away from him! He's mentally, physically _and_ emotionally abusive. He always makes me feel like I'm nothing, like I'm worthless then goes on to say how special I am! He's ALWAYS playing games with me, he never gives me the whole truth, he's always lying and...he loves _her!'_

Anne stopped speaking and fell to the floor, sobbing. Everything she felt inside, all the sorrow and heartache was pouring out, more than ever. She had so many conflicted emotions and didn't even understand what she believed in anymore. She didn't know who she was and what she thought. Everyone was always trying to control her and all the while, she was sinking in a dark, bottomless hole. She was losing herself and everyone around her. She couldn't control her tears, she couldn't breathe. Her body ached all over and she was so exhausted. Anne felt like she was trapped every second of her life. She felt as if nothing was worth it anymore. She just wanted it to stop.

Suddenly, Anne felt arms wrap around her. Anne was now crying onto her uncle's shirt.

'It's hard loving people you shouldn't.' Her uncle finally said.

'I'm not allowed to love Rodolphus.' Anne said, through her tears. 'He'd get so mad.'

'I know. I won't tell him.' Her uncle told her.


	13. Letters

_Anne's POV_

I came home late that night. I stayed with my uncle longer than I expected. He offered to let me spend the night, but I said no. James would lose his mind if I didn't come home. He must be waiting for me in my room. I thanked my uncle, promising I'll see him soon and grabbed the portkey.

Arriving in my room, I see three people awaiting my arrival.

'James...' I whisper, shocked.

He really _did_ tell his parents.

James doesn't say a word to me. He just gives me an apologetic look. I make a mental note to myself: _Don't trust James!_

'It's not his fault, Annabelle. James did the right thing.' My uncle speaks.

Annabelle, great. I know I'm in trouble now.

'Sweetheart, are you alright?' My aunt asks me.

I nod. I wish I hadn't done all that crying before, I could've faked something right now.

'James, go downstairs. Your mom and I would like to talk to her privately.' Uncle Charles says.

James nods and with one last apologetic look, he leaves.

'Anne, you _promised_ you would leave this alone.' My uncle says.

I shrug. 'I needed to see him.'

'Anne, you could've been killed!' My aunt exclaims. 'What would we have done? We promised your parents we'd keep you safe! We didn't even know where you were!'

'Sorry.'

I wasn't really, but what more can I say? I'm too exhausted.

My uncle shakes his head. 'What are we going to do with you, Anne?'

I smile bitterly. I can't even remember the number of times my dad looked at me and asked me the exact same thing.

'Perhaps you should've let my other uncle take me.' I suggest.

My aunt has the expression of someone who just had their heart broken and my uncle's expression wasn't much better either. I remain completely neutral. I feel nothing. I'm too tired to care at this moment.

'You're grounded, Anne, for the rest of the holidays.' My uncle says. 'You should go and get some sleep.'

My aunt and uncle both leave and I just flop onto my bed. I'm grounded, am I? So much for seeing Rodolphus over the holidays.

I groan as more thoughts come into my mind. First of all, I still have to find a gift for Rodolphus. Second of all, my uncle knows my biggest secret. The one I didn't want anyone to know. My uncle knows I'm in love with Rodolphus.

Great.

I close my eyes and drift off into the wonderful world of darkness.

* * *

It's been days and I have yet to hear from my uncle, or from Rodolphus. I've spent my days in my room, irritated. I'm _still_ grounded. During this time, I've refused to talk to James, or anyone, really. Too lost in my own bitterness. I haven't heard a _thing_ from anyone! Not Severus, Lily, Narcissa, Lucius, Rodolphus, my uncle, Evan, Mulciber, Avery, no one at all!

I was currently going through the pages of some old book of my dad's. It's full of powerful spells. Nothing dark, of course. Although I'm sure I can find some somewhere. My uncle told me, I inherited EVERYTHING, all of the Sorelli fortune and that I have more than I think. Of course I don't have whatever his parents left him but I have way more than enough. My uncle promised to me show me everything my dad never did. But, I haven't heard from him.

I didn't even hear from Rodolphus. That hurt more than I could ever show.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

'Come.' I say, lazily.

I didn't feel like seeing any of them at the moment. But, it's their house, not mine. I can't wait till I graduate. I can get out of this house, and go live with Rodolphus. Everything will be perfect.

'Hi...'

I shoot my deadliest glare. 'Out of my room, James!'

'Anne, listen to me!' James pleads.

I continue to glare at him, but say nothing.

'I was worried about you, Anne. I mean, can you really blame me?' James asks.

Yes, I could. I could definitely blame you, James. You should've _trusted_ me.

I ignore him.

James sighs. 'I have your letters...'

My eyes suddenly widen and I suddenly forget that I'm mad at James. I practically tackle him, trying to get my letters.

'How did _you _get them?' I ask, tearing through the letters. Evan, Dolohov, Narcissa, Lily, Rodolphus, Rodolphus, Rodolphus! Everyone's been mailing me!

They _didn't_ forget me.

My heart is swelling with happiness.

'My dad's been keeping them.' James replies. 'Since you're grounded and all. I figured...you may forgive me if I get them for you.'

I jump up and hug James. Yes, I forgive him. All is forgiven and forgotten. I have my letters!

'Well, I'll be off...' James replies.

I smile, and began to furiously read all my letters.

Dolohov

_Anne, _

_Holidays going good? I sure hope so._

_Stay out of trouble. Don't roll your eyes at me! I know trouble follows you. Stay in shape and work on Quidditch! With any luck, we'll be talking the Quidditch cup home._

_Write back, and keep in touch. I've enclosed a gift for you._

_Dolohov_

_P.S Don't let your family get to you. I know things are probably hard. Just remember, you'll be home – in Slytherin, before you know it. _

I smile and laugh out loud. I have to think of a gift to give Dolohov. Stupid me! He's my captain, why didn't I think to get him a gift? I open Dolohov's gift. He got me a book...on the Dark Arts! Deadly curses...Oh my, I have to get him a _really_ good present then! I swear these guys spoil me.

Lily

_Anne!_

_You've completely disappeared this year! We've got MAJOR catching up to do. I miss you, terribly!_

_You've got to come over, and we've got to go shopping! And there's so much to do! Don't you DARE avoid me during the holidays! I don't care if I have to come over to your house myself (and deal with your AWFUL PIG HEADED cousin), either way, we're getting together!_

_Let me know what to get you for Christmas! I'm totally out of ideas, unfortunately. My mind hasn't been working out so well. Oh, and guess what? Severus is spending Christmas with me! It's going to be so fun. Like I said, major catching up to do. And I'm in need of some real girl talk._

_Love, _

_Lily_

Lily's right. I need to spend more time with her. I guess I could torture James just a little by making Lily come over here and ignore him. Right, Christmas present for Lily.

Severus

_Anne,_

_Spending Christmas with Lily. Need advice. Write back ASAP. _

_Severus._

_P.S Got you a gift._

Severus had given me a variety of potions. I smiled. These are going to come in handy. I wish he had written a bit more though! I don't really blame him, he's another person I seemed to have lost touch with. Gift for Severus...

Evan

_Anne,_

_You better write over the holidays, or I may just have some Deatheaters track you down. You think I'm joking but I'm not. We're all having a lot of get-togethers over the break (It's a bit of a Pureblood thing). From what I hear, they want you present. You better be there for each and every single one of them (Just a warning.) It's rude not to show up. Narcissa is particularly excited...you may wanna avoid Bella. But then again, we all know you can hold up your end in a duel. We ought to duel some time. I'm smirking right now, in case you can't tell. Yes, I think a duel shall be good. Keep in touch, Sorelli. Remember, Deatheaters. Got you a gift. Hope you like it._

_Love, _

_Evan Rosier_

I laugh even harder at Evan's letter. Although the get together part confuses me. I'll have to ask him about it later. I open Evan's present eagerly. I'm shocked beyond words. Evan gave me a diamond and gold necklace. It was one thing for Rodolphus to give me a gift like that, but Evan? I DEFINITELY need to get him a great gift.

Narcissa

_Oh my god, Anne!_

_I'm so excited! Excited beyond words! I knew everyone would accept you, I just knew it! They're all looking forward to seeing you! Of course, Bella is all sour about it. You're the talk of the Pureblood society! I can't wait! I swear, I won't be able to sleep for days! We'll practically see each other all the time. You don't know how frequent these parties are. We'll have all the fun in the world! Write back when you get the chance and tell me what you're wearing! I can't believe this is actually happening. Could things possibly get any better? I'll give you your gift when I see you! _

_Oh, and by the way, I saw what Evan sent you! Isn't it gorgeous? Bella was fuming with jealousy. _

_See you soon!_

_Lots of love,_

_Narcissa B._

If I was lost before, I don't know what I am now. Parties? Talk of the Pureblood society? Bella is jealous? Well, at least one good thing came out of it. I need to get Narcissa a gift too...

Lucius

_Anne, _

_I cannot stress this enough. REFRAIN from doing anything stupid. Do no cause a scene. Do not embarrass yourself. Act like a perfect Pureblood. All eyes will be on you. I cannot warn you enough. It's vital that you don't do anything wrong. You cannot give anyone a reason to hate you and believe me, they'll all be looking for your flaws. I've enclosed a gift for you._

_Lucius M._

I couldn't help but notice Narcissa and Lucius sign their name the same way. I am SO confused. What is going on here? I've got a hell of a lot of writing to do. AND shopping. I open Lucius's gift... Holy fuck, he got me a new broom! The new model! Ohhh, James is going to be SO jealous! I'm practically jumping for joy.

I skip a whole bunch of letters, eager to read Rodolphus's and my uncle's.

Nathaniel Sorelli

_Anne, Sweetheart,_

_You mustn't fear, your secrets are safe with me. I will not tell a soul and want you to know, I'm always here to lend you a hand. We shall be meeting very soon, I hear. Be a good girl, Anne. I've been telling people wondrous things about you, and I'm not the only one._

_Act like a true Pureblood, Anne. I know it's in you, and I believe Rodolphus taught you well. As much as I despise and disapprove of your relationship with him, I know he takes care of you. _

_Remember, if you ever wish to come live with me, you're more than welcome._

_Best wishes,_

_Uncle Nate_

I didn't know he didn't like my relationship with Rodolphus. In fact, I thought he was the one who put Rodolphus up to it! I guess Rodolphus really did just want me. Wait, where and when are we meeting? I'm so lost. Why isn't anyone telling me what's going on!

Rodolphus (Letter 1)

_My Sweet Anna,_

_It's my deepest regret that I was not able to give you a proper farewell. As I'm sure my brother informed you, I had my hands full with Bellatrix. Lovely girl._

_I hope you enjoyed your gift. I have many more for you, and I shall enclose them with each of my letters. As you will very soon find out, I'm planning on staying in touch with you._

_I will be writing to you regularly, if not every day and I expect you to reply, as I'm sure you will. I plan on seeing you a lot, so keep yourself free. It won't be long till we're back at Hogwarts, and believe me, I don't think I will let you out of my sight. _

_I have many things which I need to tell you. They shall be included in my other letters. Prepare yourself, love. I expect much from you, as does everyone else. Don't worry if this letter confuses you. I will explain everything in time._

_Yours Truly,_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

(Letter 2)

_Darling Anna,_

_I'm surprised to see you have not written me back. You uncle tells me your meeting with him went tremendously. He said you were well, so I do not see what the problem is._

_I realize it's the holidays, and you might be a little busy, but I expect a reply soon._

_I have a feeling you may be upset that I did not bid you farewell, but believe me when I say, it wasn't an option. You know very well if I had the chance I would've. Frankly, I find this to be very juvenile behaviour and I'm not the least bit pleased with you._

_I have lots of information coming up. Write back._

_Your merciful Lord,_

_Rodolphus Lestrange. _

(Letter 3)

_Mistress Anna,_

_I am going to assume that you're either in a coma or somehow your fingers were cut off. If this is not the case, I will cut your fingers off myself. I think you know me well enough to know that I'm not joking the least bit. _

_I've told Bella's parents about you being my mistress. The majority of the adults know now, and are eager to meet you. Now, when you meet Bella's parents, be utterly perfect or it will look bad on my part and I will be forced to punish you further more. _

_I had no fears before because I thought I taught you well, but apparently, I fear this is not the case. _

_Either way, I hope you are well and having a good holiday._

_Your loving Master,_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

(Letter 4)

_My gorgeous Anna, _

_You are to be present this Friday at the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black for a party. I've enclosed a portkey, which will transport you to my house. Be there at approximately 6:00._

_You will meet everyone there that day. So, I expect you to be on your best behaviour._

_Thus far, you have ignored every letter I have sent you. I wonder at times of I should be worried about you because from what I hear, you haven't been replying anyone. But then again, if something had happened to you, someone would have heard. And I definitely would have heard. _

_You cannot imagine how furious I am with you. I cannot think of a single reason why you're acting the way you are. Frankly, I'm baffled. You better have a good excuse for me, Anne. You should fear for your life._

_Be there Friday or I'm coming after you. _

_Your everlasting saviour,_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

I am so dead. I can just imagine the look on Rodolphus's face when I tell him I haven't been answering my letters because my uncle grounded me and took them away. I massage my fingers. I can feel him cutting them off already. So, I guess this is what all the commotion was about. More people now know and want to meet me. I guess Rodolphus is ready to start flaunting me off to everyone. At least, it's the adults that know. At least I have a portkey, I can get out of here. I'm dead when I come back though. My aunt and uncle will throw a huge fit. Friday is tomorrow. Great. Plenty of time to prepare myself.

I look through Rodolphus's gifts. Wow. He really goes all out for me. Jewellery, books, clothes, he gives me everything! And I have nothing for him.

I sigh. I'll figure something out tomorrow.

* * *

Almost 6:00. I have no clue what I am supposed to wear! I should've owled Narcissa. I go through my closet over and over again. Was it supposed to be casual? Fancy? Semi fancy? Pyjamas? I just don't know! At first, I think, of course it had to be fancy since they're Purebloods! But then I remember Evan saying they have a lot of get-togethers, so maybe it isn't all that fancy?

I told my aunt and uncle I'm feeling super sick and tired and not to bother me because I'm going to bed early. I'm not sure how well that will work, but it will at least buy me some time. Everything is hopeless! What do I do with my hair? My clothes? With anything? What shoes? Ugh. And here I thought Rodolphus was giving me information.

It's getting really late so I have to think of something fast. Rummaging through my closet, I take out my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and put them on, and then I chose a really fancy looking green halter top. I put on the necklace Rodolphus gave and I also wore a pair of gold coloured heels. I decide to leave my hair the way it was. Straight, perfect, and down.

I look at the clock, take a deep breath and grab the portkey.

I arrive in what looks like a living room.

'May I help you?' a man asks, giving me a deadly look.

I stutter. He has his wand pointing at me. 'I – I well, I'm – '

'Anne!' A voice calls.

I turn around. I have never been so relieved to see Rodolphus. He runs towards me and pulls me into the most amazing hug I had ever received. He holds me and kisses me as if he'd never get another chance to do so again. I missed him. His smell, his touch. Just him.

The man beside us clears his throat. Rodolphus and I break apart.

'Father.' Rodolphus says to the man. 'I want you to meet my mistress, Annabelle Sorelli.'

That's his Father! Of course, how stupid of me. They even look alike.

His father just stares at me. I can feel him judging me already. I suddenly remember what my uncle said about Pureblood girls. I curtsy for him.

Rodolphus tries really hard to conceal his look of shock. His father just smirks.

'You may rise, Mistress Annabelle.' He says to me.

I do and try to not make a face. Surely I would not always be referred to as _Mistress Annabelle_?

'Father, not everyone knows yet. Call her Anne.' Rodolphus says.

He nods and calls for his wife.

She comes over. She was gorgeous. I suddenly feel self conscious. These Purebloods are so pretty. Even Rodolphus's dad was very handsome and he must be more than twice my age!

'This is your mistress?' his mom asks, giving me a scrutinizing look.

'Yes, Mother. Annabelle Sorelli.' Rodolphus replies.

Again, I curtsy. She smiles at me, and I stand up.

'You're right, Rodolphus. She's so beautiful.'

Rodolphus smirks. 'I know.'

I blush. His mother is still smiling at me. She seems to like me and it helps me feel a little more comfortable.

'Well, you two should go upstairs and get ready.' His father says.

And stupid me, I blow it by saying, 'I thought I was wearing this?'

Rodolphus looks as if he wants to kill me this very second, his mother looks horrified and his father looks astonished.

'And there's the proof that she is a filthy traitor.' His father says. 'You really expect to go to a Pureblood party wearing _muggle_ clothing?'

I never wanted to die more than I do at this very second. I already managed to blow things with his parents. Me and my filthy blood.

'We'll go upstairs and get ready.' Rodolphus says.

He grabs my arm, painfully and drags me upstairs to a room. It seems he was no longer happy to see me.

'I'm sorry.' I say as soon as he let me go. 'That was stupid. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry!'

'I have no time to hear your pathetic excuses!' Rodolphus yells.

I shut up immediately and turn away from him.

I hear him sigh and he turns me around.

'We'll deal with everything later, alright? We've got a party to go to and people to see. You need to get ready.' Rodolphus says.

I nod. 'I didn't bring anything else to wear...'

Rodolphus smiles at me. 'Yes, I know. You weren't supposed to. I've got a dress for you.'

'What?'

'Some ladies will come in and help you get dressed for the party. I've got to go get ready myself, I will see you soon, okay?' Rodolphus informs me.

I nod. I didn't want him to go though. I just got him back.

'Don't be sad.' He says to me. 'Tonight will be fun and you'll see me soon.'

I smile and Rodolphus leaves.


	14. The Unforgettable Party

I look around the room as soon as Rodolphus leaves. It seems to be specifically for dressing. I find this to be really ridiculous, I mean, a whole room just for getting dressed? I remember him saying something about some ladies coming in to help me dress. Surely he knows I can dress by myself?

I start walking around the room, it was pretty grand and absolutely gorgeous as well. There's a huge walk in closet full of gorgeous and glamorous dresses. I wonder if I get to wear one of them. I still don't see what's wrong with my outfit, it may be muggle clothing, but it looks good! No one seemed to think anything of it until I mentioned that it was what I had been planning to wear.

There are makeup sets on the dresser with the biggest mirror I've ever seen! There are curlers, straightening irons and several other gadgets I did not even recognize. There's jewellery of all sorts, necklaces, anklets, bracelets, rings – all of which seems to be made from real gold, silver, gems, or stones.

I feel so out of place. I am by no means poor and always thought myself to have everything I could possibly need or want! But these Purebloods really go all out...

I touch the locket of my necklace. I never thanked Rodolphus for it.

Suddenly, the door opens and several ladies walk in and all crowd around me.

'You are zee Mistress Anna?' one of them asks me with a French accent.

I nod my head. 'It's Anne.'

She ignores me, as do the others. Suddenly, they get closer to me and start measuring me. I just stand there frozen.

'Arms up.'

'Turn around.'

'Now to your side.'

'Stand still.'

'Stand straight.'

I follow all their orders as best as I could but they are all talking over each other. I find this ridiculous. Suddenly, the door opens again. It was Rodolphus's father.

'How are we doing?' he asks.

I didn't know who he's talking to but eventually assume it's not me because one of the ladies answer.

'He iz right. Zee dress will have to ezpecially made.' She replied.

Rodolphus dad nods, not looking surprised. 'I expected as much. Get started.'

The ladies nods and suddenly one of them begins to undo my halter. I scream, horrified and push her away from me. I look up to see that the other ladies are looking confused and Rodolphus's dad is looking amused.

'She's not used to the customary lives of Purebloods.' He explains to the ladies.

I'm confused. What? Purebloods allow themselves to be stripped of their clothing?

'Anne, we've got a party to go to and I need to make sure you look presentable enough. Several people are aware of your situation with Rodolphus and all eyes will be on you today. If you look bad, you will make my son look bad and ultimately, you will make the Lestrange name look bad. Now, will you please stop acting like a foolish child and let these ladies together jobs?' Rodolphus's dad lectures.

He looks like he wants to hit me.

God, I hate Purebloods. But, seeing as how I'm already in enough trouble as it is, I decide to do what I was told.

I try desperately not to notice they are indeed taking my clothes off. I try concentrating on anything except that. I pretend that I am indeed, NOT naked in from of a bunch of strangers and Rodolphus's dad. I stand there and do whatever they tell me too.

They wrap different materials around my body and Mr. Lestrange directs them on what to do, what to put, how to do it, what colour and so on. This takes longer than I expect. I've never taken this long to get ready. I was barely even doing anything. In the end, they decide on some red silk material. It was a short strapless gown, with a black belt attached around my waist. I have to admit, the material felt nice but I feel terribly exposed.

Next, they start to do my makeup and my hair. I no longer have straight hair. Instead, my hair flows down my back in beautiful waves. My makeup, I must say is also very nicely done. I don't think it's possible for my eyes to stand out any more than they do now. I also have a lot of jewellery on me and am forced to take off my necklace because it doesn't match with my dress. I would thrown a fit, but I fear Mr. Lestrange is getting a bit too irritated with me. I also have to switch my golden heels for some black boots. By the end, I feel like a hooker. I look in the mirror, and I swear, I can't recognize the person. Yes, I look beautiful, but this person isn't me. I would cry, but I know it would ruin my makeup. Instead I just thank the ladies and Mr. Lestrange.

Before anyone could reply, the door opens again. This time it was Rabastan. He has a huge grin as he walks in but it soon disappears when he notices the expression on my face.

'If everyone's done with the lovely Anne, I would like a word with her.' Rabastan says.

The ladies nod and leave. Rodolphus's dad remains in the room. 'Is your brother done, then?'

Rabastan nods. 'Yes and anxiously awaiting his mistress.'

I _wish_ everyone would stop calling me that. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!

Rodolphus's dad finally leaves, giving some privacy to Rabastan and me.

'What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy.' Rabastan says to me.

I shake my head. I _swear _I am going to cry. There's no way I can say another word.

Suddenly, my eyes dry up. I look up to see Rabastan pointing his wand at me. He must've dried my tears. Stupid me, why didn't I think of that?

'Look at me, Rabastan...' I say softly.

'You look gorgeous, as usual.' He says, confused.

I suddenly slap Rabastan. 'I don't even look myself! I look like a fucking whore!'

I don't think Rabastan even heard me. He's glaring at me with so much venomous hate in his eyes and I suddenly remember that he's Rodolphus's brother. I wish I was anywhere but here.

'We've got somewhere to be.' Rabastan says, breathing heavily. 'I know I _can't_ hit you right now.'

Relief washes over me. Thanks god for Pureblood parties.

'BUT...' Rabastan says walking towards the dresser. 'I can take this from you.'

I see him holding _my_ necklace. The one Rodolphus gave me. I begin screaming my head off at Rabastan. I swear I _will_ hit him again!

'Give it back! It's mine! No! You can't take it GIVE IT TO ME!' I scream.

I don't know how long I yell at Rabastan or how many times I manage to hit him. Suddenly, someone grabs me by my waist.

'What are you doing?' I hear Rodolphus whisper angrily into my ears.

Holy fuck. I didn't even hear him come in! Man, my eyes are still dry. I can't even go crying to Rodolphus.

'My, my necklace...' I say, stupidly.

I sound like a child. Honestly.

Rodolphus looks up to see Rabastan holding my necklace, smirking.

'I swear to Merlin, I will have you BOTH placed under the Cruciatus of you guys don't grow up!' Rodolphus yells.

Still smirking, Rabastan leaves with my necklace. I feel worse than I did before.

'We've got to go.' Rodolphus says. 'We're running late.'

Without another from, Rodolphus grabs my hand and leads me to another portkey. Before I know it. I am standing in the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The stupidity of this whole thing only hits me after I arrive there. The first person I see is...

Sirius Black.

'YOU?' Sirius yells, drawing the attention of several people around him.

I groan. Sirius will tell James and James will tell his parents. I am SO dead.

'Now, Sirius. Is that any way to treat your guests?' A man, resembling Sirius asks.

I assume he is Sirius's dad. And thus, my host.

Rodolphus drags me over to him. Sirius is standing there with his dad, shooting me the dirtiest looks ever imaginable. I compose my face and ignore him. Instead I give a curtsy to his dad, who is soon joined by his wife. I hear Sirius snort.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Black.' I say.

'Sirius, go.' His dad orders him.

Reluctantly, Sirius leaves, giving me a look which meant _I'm SO telling James._

'So, you are the infamous mistress I've heard so much about.' He says, smirking.

It wasn't a question. It was a statement to which I had no reply.

'You ought to meet my brother and his wife.' He says to me. 'By the way, I'm Orion Black and this is my wife, Walburga.'

Taking a deep breath, I follow them, with Rodolphus by my side, over to his brother and his sister-in-law. They also happen to be Bellatrix's parents.

'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you.' I say, curtsying.

'Stand up.' The lady, who I believe is Bellatrix's mom, snaps at me.

I stand up quickly, concealing my shock.

'You think you can come here, act all polite and _pretend_ to be an angel, you filthy whore?' She asks me.

I'm speechless. What am I supposed to say? And how _dare_ she call me a whore! Her daughter is the whore! Well, Bellatrix. Certainly not Narcissa.

'It is my duty to my master to attend this party.' I tell her, holding back my smirk. 'I consider it a great honour to be able to amongst great individuals such as yourselves.'

I swear she would slap if there wasn't so many people around. Sirius's parents both look amused and Rodolphus, I can't believe it, looks proud.

'Druella, this is neither the time nor place.' Her husband speaks. 'We can deal with her later.'

I don't like the sound of that but say nothing.

'As I'm sure you know, I'm Cygnus Black and this is my wife, Druella. We are the parents of your Master's fiancé.' He introduces.

He doesn't seem to mind me so much. I mean, I can tell he hates me, but probably because he feels as if I'm insulting his family. Not for Bellatrix's sake.

I smile at him. 'Lovely to meet you both. I must say, Narcissa and I are great friends and she's such a lovely girl.'

'How dare you even speak of Narcissa? She's NO friend of yours!' Her mom screeches at me.

And suddenly, things get even better and I see one particular person coming towards me.

'Lucius!' I exclaim, sweetly.

Lucius smiles and at me and I curtsy to him. This causes Lucius to laugh.

'None of that, Anne.' Lucius says, before pulling me into a hug.

And just to piss Druella off even more, I give Lucius a little peck on the cheek.

Druella had to be dragged out of the room by her husband. Not being able to contain myself anymore, I burst out into a huge fit of laughter. Luckily, Rodolphus joins me.

'I can see why you like her so much, Rodolphus.' Orion comments.

Rodolphus smiles. A genuine smile. It makes my heart melt.

* * *

Now, Rodolphus is with, of course, Bellatrix. Throughout all my happiness, I completely forgot that my _relationship_ with Rodolphus is a secret. And so, I am now sitting on a chair somewhere watching him flirt with the girl he's going to marry one day. That stupid bitch doesn't even deserve him.

For a while, this party was fun. I got to see all my friends and I barely even saw Sirius! I had so much fun catching up with everyone. And I got to thank everyone for their gifts and also have an idea what to get everyone! But now, I'm bitter and bored. I assumed that eventually Rodolphus would be coming back to me, but he is STILL with _her!_ It's not that he's with his other friends either, he's with her! And yes, I realize how jealous I sound. And yes, Rodolphus isn't mine... but he should be. Well no, he shouldn't. He's horrible. Still...

'Drink Sorelli?'

I look over to see Evan holding a bottle out for me.

I look at Rodolphus and Bellatrix. She must've said something to him because he's smiling widely at her. I can barely get him to smile at me but he smiles at her all the time, with the greatest ease.

And he never smiled at me the way he always does with her. Not even once.

I take the bottle and pour the fire whiskey down my throat. It's my first time drinking it and the liquid burns my throat. But it feels good, so good. I don't care too much for the taste, but I can't seem to stop drinking it.

'Didn't know you liked fire whiskey.' Evan states.

I shake my head. 'First time.'

Evan looks at me incredulously. 'I can't tell.'

I smile at Evan, and take another sip.

'What's on your mind?' He asks me.

I sigh. I would love to tell Evan everything, but I can't. Rodolphus will kill me if I tell anyone. But I'm so lonely. I can't even tell Rabastan or Lucius anything, because they will just go and tell Rodolphus. Life's too hard. This is too hard. It shouldn't be this hard.

'Nothing.' I lie.

Evan laughs. 'Right.'

I suddenly smile. 'It's a party. Why bring anyone down?'

Evan grins back. 'Come with me. I'll make sure you have fun.'

Evan begins to walk and I follow him. He leads me outside to the garden. I am outside in my dress in the freezing cold.

'What the hell!' I scream at Evan.

'Don't like the cold?' Evan asks, smirking at me.

'NO! Look what I'm wearing!' I yell.

He suddenly stops smirking. A solemn expression goes over his face. 'Why did you do all that anyways? You're beautiful just the way you are. In fact, I think you're even more beautiful without all that crap.'

Despite myself I saw, 'Awwwwwww!'

I regret saying that as soon as Evan laughs at me. 'This is proof that you're a thirteen year old girl.'

I just laugh, hiding my embarrassment. 'Can I have more?'

Evan smirks. 'Stay here.'

Evan runs towards the house and I remain outside. I'm in Sirius's parent's Garden. I never thought I'd be here. The alcohol makes me feel better. I feel freer now.

I begin to twirl around and around. I feel dizzy. I should stop but I can't seem to. Suddenly I collide to someone and start giggling.

'_Now_ I can believe it's your first time drinking.' Evan says, sounding quite amused.

I giggle. 'More!'

Evan hands me another bottle and I eagerly begin to drink. I notice Evan also has a drink in his hand. He drinks with me.

'Still cold?'

I forgot about the cold. I shake my head and take another sip.

'Feel better?' Evan asks me.

I walk closer to Evan. 'Almost.'

Evan takes a sip of his drink. 'Oh, and what shall we do?'

I take another sip. 'I thought you were good at taking advantage of drunken girls.'

Evan raises an eyebrow at me. 'I have more respect for you than that.'

I want to punch Evan. I don't want respect. Not now.

'I guess I need to get you drunk then.' I say.

I begin to twirl again.

Evan laughs and grabs my waist. 'You're so beautiful.'

I turn around and kiss Evan. He responds immediately. I wrap my hands around his neck and Evan pulls my up so my legs are around his waist. I open my mouth wider, allowing him more access. He gladly accepts and slides his tongue in my mouth.

This feels so good. I feel so free. So happy.

We break the kiss.

'Anne...' Evan says, breathlessly.

'Don't stop.' I say, almost pleadingly.

Evan nods and lets me down. 'Come with me.'

Again, I follow him. He leads me around the back and we manage to sneak back in. We head upstairs. We go up about three flights of stairs, and I swear, I can't keep my balance.

Evan laughs at me. 'So graceful.'

I laugh, falling for about the hundredth time.

Evan picks me up and carries me upstairs.

He's so sweet. So sweet.

He carries me into a room and lets me down and I begin to dance around the room.

Evan smiles at me and soon joins me.

I don't know why I never drank before. This is so good. I'm having so much fun. I didn't know it was possible to have this much fun.

I finish my drink and pout.

'More?'

Evan smirks. 'ELF!'

Suddenly a house elf appears and bows to us. 'Master Evan, what can Bibsy do for you?'

'Get me fire whiskey. Don't tell anyone. Get me lots.' Evan orders.

The house elf leaves and soon comes back with more drinks. I am so happy.

I grab another bottle and drink and drink. Evan does the same. We drink and dance and I keep twirling around. So much fun. Nothing seems to matter anymore. All the pain, the misery, all gone. I love this. Evan is amazing.

I suddenly tackle Evan, playfully. He doesn't budge, but I fall to the floor, laughing.

Evan laughs and pulls me up before pushing me against the wall. He kisses me again. Deeply, passionately. No wonder all the girls love Evan. He runs his hands through my hair. I am breathless. Everything feels so wonderful. It is so perfect.

Evan pulls away from me, breathing heavily.

I come towards him and begin to unbutton his shirt. This is it. I'm not stopping now.

Evan's shirt was off and he pushes me on the bed and climbs on top of me. He places his hands under my dress, on my thighs and kisses me again and again. He starts sending trails of kisses down my body from my lips down to my stomach. My dress is still on but I kick my boots off.

Finally, Evan pulls my dress over my head, and off me. He kisses me again. I somehow manage to flip Evan over and now, I was on top of him. I grin at him and kiss him over and over. So much fun. So much fun. I undo his pants. And strip out of my underwear.

Evan looks at me, before roughly flipping me around. He then, completely undresses as well.

The rest of the time was amazing. I am not sure how many times we did it. I am still breathless and so is he. We can't seem to stop. It doesn't matter how many times we do anything. No one is getting sick of it. We just keep going and going. It's amazing. So much fun. So carefree. So perfect. No strings attached, no obligations. Nothing. Just peace.

Of course, everything comes to an end.

The door opens and I hear a series of gasps and screams. Evan and I snap out of our little trance. And who should be there but our friends?

Bellatrix. Narcissa. Lucius. Rabastan. Sirius. Rodolphus.

'Oh god!' Narcissa screams.

'What are you DOING?' Bellatrix screeches.

'Wait till I tell James.' Sirius yells, amused.

Oh god. James. Oh my god. James. I'm dead. Fuck.

'Get out!' Evan roars, attempting to cover himself and me as well.

Suddenly Rodolphus takes his wand out and points it at us. Before anyone has a chance to say anything, Evan is thrown of the bed and falls to the hard floor.

I wrap some blankets around me and jump out of bed, wanting to see if Evan is okay. But the exhaustion and my drunken state makes me lose my balance and I fall.

Rodolphus comes towards me, raising his wand. It was Lucius who stops him.

'They're drunk! Both of them.'

My head is throbbing. This doesn't feel good anymore. I don't feel carefree anymore. This hurts. It's as if everything is crashing all at once. I wasn't the bliss back...

'Evan...' I say softly, needing everything to go back to how it was a few minutes ago.

This does it for Rodolphus. He aims a kick at me.

I hear Narcissa scream.

Another kick. More yelling. I don't know who is talking. What's going on?

Pain. Hurt. Stop, make it stop. Where'd Evan go? Where did my blissful moment go? Come back...

'Evan...' I say one last time.

All goes blank.


	15. The Painful Aftermath

_`Watch out!'_

_A red light hit Alexia Sorelli right on her stomach. She was flung off her feet and collided painfully against the wall of a muggle house. Deatheaters were swarming everywhere, creating chaos and destruction. They were attacking a small muggle village, not too far from a wizarding village. There were dead bodies everywhere, people screaming and crying and even puddles of blood could be seen everywhere you turn._

_Alexia stood up shakily, her wand secured tightly in the palm of her hands. She looked around for any sign of her husband or her brother. Her husband seemed to be doing good, hitting Deatheaters right and left. She took a deep breath. She's fighting for him, for her daughter, for the entire Wizarding World._

_She briefly made eye contact with her brother. With his eyes, he was warning her to be careful. She nodded and aimed a curse at a nearby Deatheater. _

_The fight continued._

_Alexia was bleeding freely from her right arm. She was gripping at it, willing for the pain to stop._

_Suddenly a jet of purple light hit her and Alexia screamed, and fell to the ground. She let go of her wand. A nearby Deatheater quickly picked it off the ground. He laughed._

_Raising his wand, he sent a curse at Alexia._

_She screamed as the gash in her arm got bigger. Her blood was everywhere. _

_Alexia cried. She couldn't think of anything but the pain. _

_Suddenly, there was more pain. She writhed and screamed with all her might, desperately wondering how things ever got this bad._

'_PLEASE.' She screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. Nothing was worth this._

_The Deatheater laughed and continued to torture her._

'_KILL ME!' She screamed at the top of her lungs. 'KILL ME, PLEASE. I BEG YOU!'_

_It wasn't worth it. The pain wasn't stopping. _

_Alexia sobbed, screamed and bled everywhere._

_Charles Potter just finished taking care of a particularly nasty Deatheater. It was then, that he noticed his sister screaming, begging, crying and bleeding. Pushing everyone out of the way, he began running towards his sister, all the while trying to curse her torturer._

_Michael Sorelli froze as he heard his wife's voice. She was screaming. He aimed a cruse at several Deatheaters around him and finally located his wife. She was being tortured. Rage filled within him and he was about to come to his wife's rescue when..._

_Charles and Michael simultaneously heard the two words that they never wanted to hear. _

'_AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

_Alexia's body went limp. No more screaming, no more crying, nothing._

_Nothing. Michael felt nothing. His wife was gone. Dead. All because of some stupid, pointless war._

_What was the point?_

_Michael dropped his wand to the floor. He heard his brother-in-law screaming for him to stop._

_Deatheaters surrounded him, laughing and mocking at him. _

_Michael didn't care. He didn't care. Not anymore. Not now._

'_Avada Kedavra!'_

_Michael Sorelli was now at peace, with his wife. The two of them, leaving behind their 13-year-old daughter._

_Charles stopped on his spot. He couldn't save them. He took a deep breath. He had to save Anne._

I tossed and turned. I hated this dream. I wasn't even there, it's not fair. Suddenly, another thought came to mind. Not my bed. _Never_ my bed. I tossed and turned some more. So uncomfortable.

I suddenly shot up. Where was I?

'Hello.'

I looked up and saw Sirius. Wait... not Sirius, too young...

'I'm Regulus Black' he says.

Sirius's brother.

'What – where – I – '

I suddenly heard a series of shouts coming from downstairs. Loud, horrible screaming. I tensed up.

'If I were you, I'd pretend to still be unconscious.' Regulus tells me. 'They're really mad.'

I shook my head. Oh god, my head. It hurts. Everything hurts. So sore.

'Who... what?' I say.

I'm so confused. What's going on?

Suddenly, everything started to come back to me. Fire whiskey. Bliss. Sex. Happiness. Evan. Rodolphus. Pain, pain, pain.

'Oh.' I finally say.

'You aunt and uncle are here.' Regulus informs me.

I groan. 'Sirius told James. James told them. Now they're here.'

Oh god. They _know. _James _knows._

'Is James...?'

'He's with Sirius. They didn't want me to tag along.' Regulus says, indifferently.

But I could tell it hurt him. I remember the look on Sirius's face when he saw his brother was sorted into Slytherin. I remember the look on Regulus's face when he saw Sirius's expression.

'James is a git.' I say to Regulus.

He smiles at me. 'So is Sirius.'

I smile back at him.

Suddenly, the door opened, and two people barges through it, screaming.

'She's awake!' Sirius yells at the top of his lungs.

I hear feet running up the stairs. Soon, my aunt and uncle are in the room, along with Sirius's parents.

My head hurts.

'ANNABELLE SORELLI' My uncle yells, turning red. 'HOW DARE YOU- '

I let out a loud groan and cover my ears. This Isn't helping my headache.

'I told you, already. The girl was drunk.' Orion says to my uncle. 'She's not going to be listening to you now.'

'Not to mention she must be sore from last night.' Sirius adds.

_HATE HIM!_

Walburga glares at Sirius, who just smirks.

James just looks at me as if I was a stranger.

'What happened last night?' I decide to ask.

I knew for the most part. I just don't know what happened after Rodolphus started attacking me.

'Well, let's see. From what I know, you got drunk and fucked Rosier the whole night.' Sirius says, smirking.

Screw the headache.

I jump out of bed and tackle Sirius.

Bloody idiot.

Someone pulls me off Sirius before I was able to do any damage.

It was James. Of course. Coming to the rescue of his best friend.

I remember when _I_ was James's best friend.

'Will you just stop it, Anne!' James yells at me. 'It's not his fault you're such a bloody screw up. It's not his fault you're such a fucking little Slytherin whore!'

I push myself away from James.

Pain, headache. I hate them. I hate them all.

'So lucky James. To be happy. To have love.' I say.

James just shakes his head at me.

'Who the fuck are you?' James asks me.

'Shut up!' I screamed. 'My head is KILLING me! Will you all just SHUT UP!'

'Whose fault is that?' Sirius asks.

'Alright, you, out!' Sirius's dad says. 'All of you out! Regulus, Sirius, Potter, OUT!'

Sirius and James both begin to protest but after the deadly looks from their parents, they both shut up and oblige. So, along with Regulus, the left.

'Can I talk to Mr. And Mrs. Black?' I ask my aunt and uncle.

My uncle scoffs and put his hands up, in defeat. 'You know what, Anne? Do whatever you want. I'll see you at home.'

Okay... not the answer I was expecting. But I guess it makes things easier for me for the time being. I watched my aunt and uncle leave.

I was now left alone with Sirius's parents.

'Umm... I'm sorry. For last night.' I say.

What else was I supposed to say? I pretty much ruined their party. I wasn't sorry though. Not even a bit.

Orion just shakes his head. 'It's fine. It's not the first something like that has happened.'

'Still...I created such a chaos.' I tell them.

'It is not us who are mad. It's not our duty to keep you in line.' Walburga says to me.

I knew what the meant. Had it been Sirius or Regulus who did something like this, they'd be mad. As their parents, it's their duty. I'm not their responsibility.

'Is Evan in trouble?' I ask.

Please don't be. Please don't be.

Orion and Walburga both nod. 'His parents were furious.'

I nod slowly, 'For fucking a traitor and ruining your party.'

Again, they nod. 'You certainly made an impression on everyone last night.'

'Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, why'd you let me stay?' I ask them.

'I know you don't fully understand this, but you're part of our society now. We all take care of each other, since they're so few of us left. If we hadn't taken you in, the Lestranges would've and Merlin knows you wouldn't have made it alive if they took you with him.' Orion explains to me.

He's right. I don't understand. Well, I guess it sort of makes sense. Orion and Walburga both seem to like me for some reason. I swear it's because their son hates me. Oh well, I'm good with that.

_Rodolphus._

'Umm, what happened? I kind of blacked out last night.'

'Well, we heard a bunch of screaming coming from upstairs, so naturally, I went to go check it out. It was quite a sight, I can tell you that. Rodolphus trying to attack you, Evan trying to attack Rodolphus, Lucius trying to hold Rodolphus back, Sirius looking amused, Narcissa crying and screaming for help, Bellatrix yelling at Evan.' Orion tells me.

'I'm sure it was quite a sight for the Rosiers to see their son, wrapped in sheets, drunk as a madman, trying to fight Rodolphus, who happens to be a close friend of his.' Walburga adds.

I shake my head, hopelessly. 'Thank you for your mercy and pity.'

Orion laughs. 'You're quite an amusing girl, Anne.'

'I should go see... someone.' I say.

Rodolphus. My aunt and uncle. Evan. Oh god, who do I see?

'Someone would be good.' Walburga says. 'I suggest your aunt and uncle.'

I sigh. 'Thank you so much Mr. And Mrs. Black.'

They nod and I head to their fireplace. It was then, I noticed I wasn't in my own clothes. They must've given me some.

'Thank you.' I say one last time, before flooing out of their house and into my aunt and uncle's living room.

'Hi...' I say, upon seeing them.

'Didn't expect you back so soon.' My uncle says.

'I thought I'd get it over it.'

'Forget it, Anne.' My uncle says. 'You do what you like.'

I just stand there. This has _got_ to be some trick.

'For real? Cause I've got a lot of things to do today.'

My aunt just sighs, hopelessly. 'Go, Anne.'

'Fine, I've got to go.' I say.

But first I've got to go to my room.

'Anne.' My uncle calls.

I knew it was too good to be true.

'Yes?' I ask, annoyed.

'We love you, Anne. But we're not your parents, and we won't do what they did. You deserve to have your freedom. If you're happy doing what you do with the people you're with, you're free to do so. Your aunt and I only ask that you tell us where you go and who you're with and if you trust them, then we'll trust you. And no matter what, you can always come to us for help.'

I nod. 'I'm going to go see Evan, and the Lestranges today.'

They nod and I run upstairs to my room. I sigh and quickly go into the shower. I felt like a mess, and I need to wash it all away.

I didn't know how safe it was, but I decided to try it anyways.

I step into the chimney in one of the rooms at my uncle's house. I pick up a handful of floo powder and say 'Evan Rosier's bedroom!'

Within seconds, I arrive in a room, an empty one.

I have no clue whether it was Evan's or not. I didn't know if it was safe to look outside.

Suddenly, the doorknob turns and I quickly run into a nearby closet. Two people come in.

Evan, and some man.

'I'm not done with you!' the man roars at Evan.

'I know! I know you're not, so go the fuck ahead!' Evan yells.

The next thing I know, Evan is screaming and shaking. I freeze. I finally get a good look at Evan. His face is all messed up. He has a black eyes, a split lip and a huge ugly purple bruise across his face.

I close my eyes, I can't watch this. Poor Evan, this was all my fault.

I have to go out there! I have to help him!

_Then, he'd be in more trouble._

But I have to!

_Don't do anything._

I didn't open my eyes until I heard the door close. Once I open them, I see that Evan is the only person left in the room, besides me. The man, who I think is his dad, left.

I quickly get out of the closet.

'Evan!' I exclaim, tears pouring down my face.

I didn't even know I was crying until this very moment.

Evan, who was groaning on the floor, slowly gets up when he heard my voice. It must've shocked him to see me in his room, but he seems like he was in too much pain to make any sort of expression on his face.

'Anne, Anne...' he gasps.

'Evan, oh my god, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry.' I says, hopelessly.

Despite everything, Evan grins. 'What this? I've been worse, Anne.'

Normally, I would think that Evan was trying to make me feel better. But he honestly seemed like he meant what he said, despite the obvious amount of pain he was in.

'Anne, what are you thinking coming here? My dad will kill... well you AND me if he sees you here!' Evan says.

He still seems happy to see me.

'It was all my fault, Evan. I had to see if you were okay!' I say, sadly.

'Hey.' Evan says, wrapping his arms around me. 'It wasn't your fault, okay? I knew what I was doing.'

I shake my head. 'I'm sorry.'

Evan laughs. 'It's okay. But how about you? What happened?'

'The Black's kept me at their place. My uncle and aunt and cousin know about everything and practically gave up on controlling me and... that's about it. I'm okay. No injuries, someone must've healed me. Everything is good. EXCEPT, I have a _pounding_ headache.' I explain to Evan.

He laughs, before walking towards a desk. He gets this navy blue vial from a drawer and hands it to me.

'It will get rid of the hangover.'

I smile and eagerly drink it up. I instantly feel better.

Now, Evan and I are left standing in silence.

'Thank you.' I told Evan. 'For... everything.'

Evan nods. 'So, you and Rodolphus, huh?'

I close my eyes. I swear a part of my just heart broke.

'You know.' I state, unresponsively.

Evan nods his head. 'It explains why Rodolphus got so mad at us, why you hate Bella so much, why you're so experienced for someone who was supposedly a virgin... it explains so much.'

'Evan, listen, I'm SO sor – '

'You deserve so much better than to be his mistress, Anne.' Evan tells me.

I look away from Evan.

'What now?' I ask him.

'Now, you go beg for mercy from your _master_.' Evan says, bitterly.

I nod. 'Evan...for what it's worth...yesterday was the most fun I've had since my parent's death.'

Evan smiles, in a sad way. 'And for what it's worth, you're the only girl I ever truly cared about.'

Another part of my heart breaks.

I pick up a handful of floo powder and with one last look at Evan, I say, 'Lestrange Manor!'

I arrive and Rodolphus is the first person I see.

He stares at me for a long time. I stand there, just waiting.

'Come upstairs.' Rodolphus eventually says.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and follow him upstairs, into one of the rooms.

'Well, Evan knows about us now.' Rodolphus says.

'I know.' I reply.

Rodolphus just stares at me. I don't know why.

'And _how_ do you know that?' He asks me.

I close my eyes. _Stupid, stupid me!_

'I just came from seeing Evan...he told me.' I say, quietly.

Rodolphus laughs, humourlessly. 'Fucked him again, did you?'

I didn't say anything.

'DID YOU!' Rodolphus yells, coming so close to me, he was practically screaming in my ears.

'No!' I exclaim.

'Right, you filthy whore. You expect me to believe that?' Rodolphus asks, harshly.

'I'm not lying! I've never lied to you! I never would!' I say to him.

Rodolphus responds by slapping me, of course.

'I'm sorry!' I say. 'I'm sorry.'

Rodolphus shakes his head. 'Do you know how humiliating that was for me? You know what everyone is saying? They're saying that you've somehow manipulated me into sleeping with you and now you've done the same with Evan! They think that you truly are a cunning little whore, and have tricked me! I went around bragging about how obedient and faithful you are and now look. You've betrayed me!'

'You were with Bellatrix the whole night!' I say, in defence. 'It's not fair! You're with her, you laugh with and smile at her and you enjoy being with her and then you come fuck me, and punish me and that all! You don't understand how lonely I am!'

'Bellatrix is my _fiancé.' _Rodolphus says, angrily. 'I'm marrying _her_, mistress. You're there for my pleasure and if you think so otherwise, then obviously you don't know your place!'

'I am faithful to you.' I say, desperately. 'I would do everything and anything for you. I lo – '

I stop.

'You _love_ me?' Rodolphus asks, incredulously.

There's no point in hiding it anymore.

'Yes, I love you. Is that so much of a surprise?'

Rodolphus smirks. 'Stupid, pathetic girl.'

I don't say anything.

Rodolphus comes closer to me and kisses me before whispering in my ear, 'But I love Bella.'

Another part of my heart breaks. Even though this was old news for me.

'I know.' I say, quietly and sadly.

'Anna...' Rodolphus says.

He did not say it lovingly.

'Yes..?' I ask, backing away and trembling slightly.

'I will make sure you _never_ say you love me ever again.' He promises.

Okay, that was the last thing I was expecting.

'What?' I ask him, stunned.

Rodolphus suddenly grabs my arm, and using his other hand, he takes out something from his pocket.

Upon seeing what it was, I attempt to pull away from him. 'Are you going to kill me?'

'No, just hurt you...a lot.' Rodolphus says, pulling me closer.

I slowly shake my head. 'Rodolphus, no, please. This is not funny.'

'You're right. It's a completely dire situation...for you.' Rodolphus says, smirking. 'Now, my beautiful Anna, you would do anything for me? Then comply with my wishes and _stop _pulling away from me.'

He's right. What choice do I have? I stop pulling away and Rodolphus pulls me extremely close to him.

'Don't make a sound.' Rodolphus says.

I close my eyes and brace for the words.

The object which Rodolphus is holding, a sharp silver, jagged knife, makes contact with my skin. My arm, to be exact.

He cuts deeply into my skin, and blood begins to pour down my arm. I keep myself as silent as I can, biting on my tongue. Tears pour down my face.

'Your shirt, Anna. Take off your shirt.'

I do as he says. I take off my shirt and he pushes me face first against the wall, so that my back was facing him.

It takes all my might not to scream at what he does next. I feel him slash the knife across my back, over and over. He'd even does it on one spot, more than one, making each wound deeper and deeper. I can feel my hot blood running down my back. I'm crying so much and it's so hard not to make a sound.

I tried, very hard to stay still, but found it was an impossible task. I couldn't stay in one spot, as he cause me so much pain. It was just human extinct to try and move away. And he knew that.

He comes closer, pushing his body against mine, so I can barely move. All I can do is stand there and cry as he cuts into my body. The pain is excruciating.

Finally, he lets me go. I fall to the ground, bleeding everywhere.

He kneels down beside be, smiling. 'Say you don't love me, Anna.'

But I do! I do. _I do. I love you._

I don't know if I could open my mouth and not scream. I don't know if I could open my mouth and tell him I don't love him.

All I do is shook my head, tears still pouring down my face. He can't ask me to do that. _He can't._

Rodolphus frowns. 'Give me your hand.'

Reluntantly, I do.

He puts the knife right on top of my wrist, not yet cutting my veins.

'Say it.' He repeats. 'I will not kill you, but this will hurt _very_ much.'

Sick. SICK. He's _sick. _

Just tell him you don't love him. _How can I? I can't._ Just do it.

'I – I – don't – love you.' I stutter, barely able to say the words through all my pain and tears.

'You don't love who?'

'Y - You. Rod - Rodolphus L- L - Lestrange. I d - don't love Rodolphus Lestrange.'

'Again.'

'I don't love Rodolphus Lestrange.'

'Again.'

'I don't love you.'

'Again.'

I don't know how many times he makes me repeat it. He just keeps telling me to do so.

'Good.' He finally says.

Then he slits my left wrist with his already bloody knife.

I would scream if I wasn't so shocked.

_Oh, oh god!_ My wrists! He slit my wrist. It's bleeding _so_ much!

I can't stop panicking. My breathing I so shallow. I grip at my wrist, crying hopelessly.

I'm trying to speak, I'm trying to scream! But I can't! Nothing's coming out! I'm too shocked and in too much pain to say anything! I'm going to _die._

Rodolphus grabs me both my wrists. He's making it worse. He's _hurting_ me!

'My everlasting faithful mistress, still love me?'

_No. I hate you! Hate you, HATE YOU!_

I shake my head, vigorously. '_Hate you.'_

Rodolphus smirks. 'I hate you to, you filthy, fucking, traitorous whore.'

He slaps me. Again, and again. I'm sure I had a similar bruise to Evan now.

'I will _never_ forgive you for what you did with Evan. Don't think that this is over. I'm not NEARLY done with you!' Rodolphus bellows at me.

I'm sobbing loudly now. _I'm such a screw up. James is right._

This hurts so much. I can't even defend myself. Why won't he _stop_?

'NOT GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!' Rodolphus yells.

I don't need to be told twice. I somehow manage to get dressed and dragged myself to his fireplace and with a bunch of floo powder, I yelled, 'Potter Manor!'

I appear in my aunt and uncle's living room, bleeding and crying.

No one is present.

'UNCLE CHARLES!' I scream at the top of my lungs. 'AUNT CALLIE! JAMES! UNCLE CHARLES! '

I yell for them for what feels like hours. They're not coming. No one's home.

I'm still bleeding.

'Mom, dad...' I whisper. 'Help me...'

No answer. I don't know what I expected.

I'm going to die.


	16. Resentment

When I wake up, I find myself in my bed. Well not _my_ bed. The bed I have at my aunt and uncles. I`m wearing a button-up shirt, one of James's, I'm guessing. I guess someone did find me.

Suddenly, the pain overcomes me.

I scream for my aunt. 'AUNT CALLIE!'

I can hear the running even as I`m screaming. Suddenly, my door opens and James stands there, along with my aunt and uncle. My aunt came towards me.

'Anne, you're awake!' She exclaims, relieved.

Too relieved. How much blood did I lose? _God, _I can`t stand the pain. Why didn't anyone heal me?

'Hurts...' I whimper.

'Charles, go get her some potions!' My aunt says.

My uncle quickly leaves, and James comes in.

'You were in no state to be taken anywhere, so we called some healers here. They did the best they could but your wounds were so deep...' My aunt says.

I nod. Honestly, even despite the pain, I'm too happy to care. I honestly thought that I was going to die.

'Anne, what happened?' My aunt asks me.

I paused. How much more can I lie? I can barely breathe at this point, how am I supposed to come up with a clever fib?

I look at James. 'He has to leave.'

James begins to protest. 'I will NOT leave! I deserve to know what's going on!'

'James, leave.' His mom says to him.

James look betrayed. 'She's my cousin! I care about her too!'

I shake my head. 'You will know in time, James.'

I don't want him to know. James will hate me forever and I don't know if I can bear that. We may have grown apart... but I don't know what I'd do if he ever found out the truth. I'd rather James think we began to grow apart than for him to find out what a coward I really am.

James gives me a reproachful look and slams the door behind him before he leaves. I wonder how ashamed he'd be if he knew the truth.

'I remember when James and I used to be the best of friends.' I say to my aunt.

She looks at me sadly. 'Me too, Anne.'

I scoff to myself. 'It's funny how fast things could change. When we were younger, we couldn't get enough of each other and NOW, we can't stand each other. He thinks I'm a traitor, and I think he's...I dunno. We're so different now.'

'I'm sad to hear that, Anne.' My aunt says, honestly.

It must be hard for her, I know. Taking me in is probably more of a hassle than she could've ever imagined. How can she protect me and James at the same time, when we're hurting each other?

I just shrug at my aunt, rather than saying anything. I know deep, deep inside I care, perhaps but I just have too much to deal with now. James is just at the very bottom of all my problems. And it sounds horrible, considering how much James and I once loved each other but I can't bring myself to think of him when I'm constantly fearing for my life.

'Anne, will you tell me what's going on now?' My aunt asks me.

She looks nervous, like she really doesn't want to know.

'Yes.' I reply. 'I'll tell both you and Uncle Charles.'

We wait until my uncle came back with my potions. I drink a number of them, not caring what kind of potin it actually is. I have to admit, though, I don't really care for the taste for much of them. I mean, can't they make potions that taste less awful?

'Well Anne...?' My aunt asks, as I finish draining the last vial of its contents.

I take a deep breath. I consider the possibility that Rodolphus may kill me but on the other hand, I don't believe he will. I need my aunt and uncle to know the truth. It will allow me a bit more freedom. I can't keep thinking of excuses and constantly be worried about being caught. I need some form of peace in my life.

'I, well...I don't know how to break this to you guys gently, so I'm just going to go right on and say it.' I tell them. 'Rodolphus began to pursue when I started my third year, at first I thought it was some sort of casual thing... well not really casual. I was made to believe he would provide me with protection if I provided him with sex.'

I ignore the looks on my aunt and uncle's aces. If I don't get the whole story out now, I may never have the chance again.

'Soon enough, I learned that I was actually to be his mistress, and him, my master. I've fallen utterly in love with him as well... and he's engaged to Bellatrix Black.' I continue. 'Basically I'm his to do whatever he likes. The wounds were all made from him. It's my punishment for sleeping with another man... and for telling him I loved him.

'Mistress?' My aunt finally exclaims.

'Anne, we'll get you help.' My uncle tells me. 'This kind of thing has got to be illegal.'

'No!' I shout. 'Didn't you hear me? I LOVE him! And even if I didn't, if I refuse him, he'll hunt me down and kill me!'

'Anne, you don't love him...' My uncle says.

'Yes, I do! You don't understand it, but I do. And he punished me for it.' I say, miserably.

'Anne, is this the kind of life you want?' My aunt asks me. 'Never being able to love anyone, constantly getting hurt, being treated like trash... is this what you want?'

I can't tell if she's trying to guilt me or make me feel bad enough about myself that I'd change my mind.

'I would do everything and anything for him, Aunt Callie. I love him. He may not ever love me... but Aunt Callie, he's so wonderful. No one's ever made me feel this way.' I tell her, feeling slightly stupid.

'Anne...if that's what you want, then we can't stop you.' My uncle says.

They were right... they couldn't. But hearing him say that made me feel worse, if that's even possible. It's like I really am as trapped as I feel, like no one can do a damn thing to help me.

* * *

'Can I come in?' someone asks from the other side of the door.

'Yeah, James.' I answer.

James came in, his hands in his pockets.

I just stared at him. 'Well?'

'Can't I just come see you?' James questions, hiding his hurt.

I roll my eyes at James. 'Go see Peter, or Remus or something.' I tell him. 'I'm going to go see Lucius today.'

'MALFOY?' James blurt out.

'Do we know anybody else named Lucius?' I asked him,

James just looked at me, slightly disgusted. 'How many guys have you hooked up with, anyways?

Oh my god. Did James really just ask me that? I know he knew me better than that. Maybe we are drifting apart more than I realized.

I turn and look at James, insulted. 'What? You think I shagged all those guys?'

James shrugs. 'I don't know you, anymore. Can you blame me? I mean, I never thought you'd shag Rosier, but here we are today, thirteen years old and you have shagged him.

'Don't judge me, James. If you haven't already shagged someone, then you will soon enough. I know for a fact that Sirius Black has, so don't you _dare_ judge me.' I hiss at him.

'Yeah but... that's different!' James defends.

'How?' I scream at James.

'Sirius is a good guy, I know him! But Rosier and Malfoy and all those guys... they only want one thing from you.' James says, a bit awkwardly.

It must heard for him to know guys think of me that way. When I hung out with him all the time, no one would _dare_ approach me. James would've killed anyone who tried to get near me.

I scoff. 'Please, James, don't make me laugh. You think Sirius cared about any of those girls?'

James gives me a weird look. 'Why do you always compare yourself to Sirius?'

'Because we're so alike and so very different.' I say, simply. 'I don't expect _you_ to understand.'

'I _know_ you've had a hard life, Anne. Don't you think I've seen you suffer? It kills me to know that I cannot do anything about it!' James exclaims. 'I was _there_, Anne! I can't, for the life of me, understand how you can forget that.'

'Whatever, James. I have to go, Lucius is expecting me.' I tell him, forcing myself to be rude.

I walk past James and head towards the fireplace in the Potter's living room, before flooing to Diagon Alley.

When I arrived, Lucius was already there, looking the same as he always did. Majestic, haughty, a little frightening, but approachable.

'Hello.' I say, smiling at him.

He smiles back. 'Shall we go?'

I nod my head and eventually, Lucius and I arrive at one of his vacation homes.

'Has Narcissa seen this place?' I exclaim, astonished by the beauty of the place.

Even in winter, everything just seems shine.

'Not yet, she will. She's got the rest of her life to do so.' Lucius says.

I can't help but notice he seemed slightly bitter.

'Something...wrong? I ask Lucius.

Lucius looks as if he was going to answer me for a second, but seems to change his mind. 'Not at all. Come in, it's cold.'

I grin widely eager to see the inside of the place. However, I make a mental note to get it out of Lucius later.

'This is AMAZING!' I exclaim, running through the house, eager to see every single room.

Lucius laughs. 'You've been to Black Manor _and_ Lestrange Manor and you think a mere vacation house is impressive?

I blush a little. It isn't my fault! I wasn't used to other people's houses! I mean, I was so used to mine and James's house. Plus, I don't know. These Pureblood mansions had such a dark demeanour about them. It just drew me to them.

'Yeah, but I couldn't really look around.' I tell Lucius.

'I'm sure you'll get the chance, someday.' Lucius says.

I grin at Lucius. 'Where's your room?'

Lucius shows me his room and I immediately flop on his bed. It looked so comfortable! And it is too... I don't think I could ever have an awful night's sleep in this bed.

Lucius gives a strange look. I can't figure it out. I need to get better at reading people's expressions. I couldn't understand James's expression earlier, either. And I could never understand Rodolphus's expressions. I can only literally tell the difference between happy, sad, and angry.

'Lucius?' I call.

He snaps out of his look. 'Enjoying yourself?'

I nodded, happily.

'May I ask you something?'

I nod again, this time a bit warily.

'Why haven't you been answering anyone's letters? Rodolphus is particularly angry about it and Narcissa is extremely upset, as well.' Lucius questions me, seriously.

Here I thought it was something dreadful.

I shrug my shoulders. 'I didn't want to discuss the whole Evan ordeal with everyone. Rodolphus was... horribly mad and says he'd never forgive me.'

Lucius stares at me. 'Yes, he told me what he did.'

I nodded. 'I've still got wounds from it. The healers say letting it heal naturally would be best. They only completely healed my face and my wrist.'

'Yeah. It would be a shame for people to see that. Imagine what they would think.' Lucius coments.

I nod. 'I can't even imagine. I don't know what James thinks.'

'I tried warning you.' Lucius says.

I laugh. 'I know but it was already too late. Anyways, I don't mind it.'

Lucius gives me a sceptical look. 'Yes, I'm sure you love having your wrists slit.'

I give a little grimace. 'No...I don't like any of that stuff.'

I also prefer not to be reminded of it either. If I can pretend it never happened, I'm sure the rest of them could as well. I mean, things would be so much better if everyone just blocked out all the bad memories in from their lives.

'But you like Rodolphus.' Lucius states.

I shook my head, lying. 'No, I don't.'

Lucius does not reply, but I don't think he believes me. I don't even know where he would get an idea like that. From what I knew, I was being very discreet.

'Why Evan?' Lucius eventually asks.

I sigh to myself. Didn't I just tell him I didn't want to discuss the whole Evan ordeal? I swear, sometimes, I think that no guy in the world has tolerable listening abilities.

'How about I tell you about that if you tell me what's going on with you?' I suggest.

Lucius doesn't seem to like the suggestion. But somehow, his curiosity got the best of him. He came closer so he can sit beside me on the bed.

'Ladies first.'

I wonder how much I can actually count on Lucius to tell me what's bugging him, if I go first.

Lucius seems to have read my mind.

'I will tell you. I give you my word.' He drawls.

Weird. I love it when he speaks like that.

I sigh, though. I really don't want to have this conversation.

'I don't know, Lucius. I don't know why it was Evan. I mean, out of everyone, I like Evan the most. He's got a great personality, and he loves Quidditch and is amazing at it! He cares so much about Narcissa...and Bellatrix, so I know family means something to him.' I tell him.

For any other person, perhaps that reason would've been sufficient. I can tell however, that Lucius is looking for more.

'He's always been so nice to me! Next to Dolohov, he probably took my being on the Quidditch team best. He's always been incredibly kind to me, always cheering me up, making me laugh and defending me...' I say, before sighing. 'I don't know, Lucius. He noticed me at the party and could tell I was down. He tried to cheer me up and – '

'More like he took advantage of you. Anne, it's what he does. He takes advantage of innocent girls. He gets them drunk and then takes them to his bed.' Lucius says, harshly.

I shake my head. 'No, Lucius. I mean, yes, I know he does that. But it was me who wanted to do it, not him. He didn't want to. I mean, he said he respected me too much. It was me who made the first move. Evan just couldn't resist himself by the end. I think I played him more than he did me. I know I shouldn't, seeing as how I supposedly _belong_ to Rodolphus. I just still did it.'

Lucius conceals his shock very well. I only caught a glimpse of his change in demeanour. It was gone very quickly though and he's back to his old self.

'Does Rodolphus know all this?' Lucius asks me.

I shake my head. 'No, if he know I'm sure he would kill – '

I stopped talking. I probably should not have told Rodolphus's best friend all of this. God, why am I so stupid! I'm utterly incapable of keeping my mouth shut!

'I'm not telling him any of this, Anne.' Lucius says.

'Why? You're his best friend.' I say, quietly.

'Well it's not as if he tells me about you, did he?' Lucius snaps.

I had never seen Lucius look so resentful.

'Lucius... are you – I mean, what's going on?'

Lucius looks at me long and hard. 'Not everyone is as lucky as Rodolphus.'

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to interrupt Lucius.

'More people know about you and Rodolphus than you think, Anne. Hell, even Rodolphus doesn't know how many people know. In fact, I'm sure the only ones who don't know are Narcissa and Bellatrix. In our house, at least.' Lucius informs me.

This time, I want to interrupt. Who else knows?

'Rodolphus hasn't really done a good job trying to keep you a secret. I mean, you think no else notices that the two of you are constantly disappearing at the same, or how you two are the last to leave Quidditch practice, or the last ones to go to bed?' Lucius asked. 'You think people don't notice how he's always staring at you?'

My heart was beating fast. Oh, god... Who else knows? Who knows?

'Evan was in denial about it. He said that Rodolphus loved Bellatrix and would never take another girl. We all know how much Rodolphus loves Bellatrix, and I have no doubt in my mind that he truly does love her.' Lucius said, before sighing. 'Evan did not think it would be fair of Rodolphus to take two Pureblood girls. Especially, if it meant imprisoning one of them to do so.'

I can't stop myself now. 'Who knows? And you've all discussed this?

Lucius nods his head at me. 'Several times. You think Rodolphus was the only guy who wanted you? A young, beautiful, talented, powerful and _Pureblooded_ girl? Evan was the only one stupid enough to pursue you. The rest of us know, what Rodolphus wants, Rodolphus will get.'

Resentment. So much resentment. I don't understand.

'Not everyone is as lucky as Rodolphus. Not everyone falls in love with the girl they get betrothed to when they're young.' Lucius says, bitterly.

I feel sick now. But... Lucius loves Narcissa! I know he does! I mean, Narcissa loves him so much...

'Rodolphus is madly in love with Bellatrix, but he _still_ took you. Someone else could have had you and they would've treated you much better. You could've grown up, gotten married, fallen in love with someone else and you would had more than all of this!' Lucius says, pointing out his surroundings. 'But instead, you will be kept prisoner in Lestrange Manor.'

'Lucius, I – '

'The _point_ of this war is our freedom! It's to increase the number of Purebloods! Rodolphus plans on doing that by keeping Pureblood girls as his personal sex toys?' Lucius snaps.

Okay, that hurt. I had always hated being called a mistress but sex toy is so much worse.

'It's not even as if he resents Bellatrix and fell in love with you! Now, even _that_ would've been better than what he's doing. He loves Bellatrix and his still wants you. And on top of all that, there's the millions of other girls he continues to fuck.' Lucius said rolling his eyes.

There are other girls? ...This was news to me. My stomach is in knots. It hurts so much.

I bite my tongue and dig my nails into my palm, just so I could focus the pain somewhere else. I don't want to think of this, any of this.

'Don't believe him for a second, Anne. Don't believe anything he tells you. Rabastan had already tried to warn you of everything, but there's only so much we can do. I'm telling you right now, Rodolphus _will _have you raped and tortured for no reason, except for his mere amusement. He will tire of you and then let other men rape you for their own pleasure. He _will _tire of you, Anne. He will break you and control you forever and ever. Don't believe him for even a second. It's _all_ lies.' Lucius warned.

'What do I do?' I ask Lucius, trembling.

'Stay strong, Anne. Do not submit for him. Do not wait around with him, just keep yourself busy. Make it all look natural, if he knows you're doing this on purpose, he may kill you, as you very well know. Rodolphus likes games, he loves playing games but he loves it even more when he's winning.' Lucius explained. He wants all the power, all the control. He's extremely possessive, so you ought to be _very_ clever. And Anne, whatever you do, _never_ fall in love with him. _Never_ get too attached to him. Or else, it will all be over, and there will be no way out for you. Keep your distance and he will eventually tire of you, and give you up. And you'll be free.'

'You don't like Narcissa, do you?' I ask Lucius, softly.

'Would I be here right now with _you, _if I liked _her?' _Lucius responds.

* * *

Christmas. It's Christmas today. I've been so lost in my own thoughts all throughout the break that I've forgotten about Christmas. I had bought and sent everyone their gifts. They were all pretty extravagant gifts, as well. Seeing as how, I got so many useful, wonderful _and_ expensive gifts from everyone.

I jump out of bed and run to James's room. Barging inside, I run even faster and jump onto James's bed, where he's currently laying, fast asleep.

'Ouuuuummmmffffh!' James yells out.

I never realized he makes such funny noises.

'Happy Christmas!' I say, brightly.

James sits up, rubs his eyes and mumbles, 'Happy Christmas.'

Then he glares at me. I swear he would've started shouting at me, but I hug him, tightly. I won't let go.

James hugs me back, awkwardly. 'Annabelle, you alright?'

I finally pull away from James. 'It's Christmas... You know what I want for Christmas, James? I want you back. I want my cousin, my brother, my best friend. I miss you so much, James. I miss how things used to be. My parents, they're dead James, they're gone. But you're here, you're still here. I want everything to go back the way it was. I love you, James...'

James pulls me close to him. 'I'd like you back more than anything else in the world, Anne.'

I lay on James, never wanting this moment to end. I can't even remember what it was like when it was just me and James. Sometimes, I feel like I'd give anything to have those days back.

Suddenly, my aunt and uncle come in. My aunt looks like she wants about to cry at the oh so sentimental scene in front of her.

'Now this feels like Christmas.' My uncle says.

Eventually, we all head downstairs to have breakfast and of course, open presents, which tends to be my favourite part of Christmas.

'Sirius gave you a gift?' James asks, astounded.

'Yeah... I made amends with all your friends, before I did with you.' I say to James. 'I wanted a fresh start with everyone.'

James gives me another hug. 'This is the best gift ever, Anne.'

I just smile. Just wait till he sees part two of my gift.

* * *

The next day, I get up early and get dressed quickly, preparing for my plans. I run downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring.

'Lily! Happy Christmas!' I exclaim, happily.

'Happy Christmas, Anne...' Lily says, nervously looking around the room as she comes in.

I laugh, understandingly. 'James is still asleep, Lils. No need to worry.'

Lily practically glares at me. 'You owe me!'

I just nod and the doorbell rings again.

'Remus, Peter! Happy Christmas!' I say, cheerfully.

In turn, they both greet me and Lily and wish us a Happy Christmas. They're not too nervous, as they've been here before.

Lily seems to be at ease around Peter and Remus. It was usually only James she had a problem with. And sometimes, Sirius, seeing as how he always teased her. But then again, he teased all the girls.

'I'll go wake James up once Sirius is here.' I inform the others.

And right on cue, a tall tanned boy, steps out of the fireplace. His dark hair fell wonderfully around his face and somehow made his features seem more aristocratic than usual. His brilliant, grey eyes sparkles as he flashes his friends his dazzling, white, perfect smile.

Damn, I hate how perfect he looks.

'Happy Christmas!'

Sirius Black is officially here.

Remus and Peter go to Sirius at once, delighted to see him. I swear the volume in this house just tripled.

Lily and I shake our heads as the three of them begon to talk about nonsense we didn't understand.

Boys.

Then, Sirius comes towards me and Lily.

'Evans? Surely, this must be a Christmas miracle! Never thought I'd see the day when Lily Evans steps foot in James's house.' Sirius says, teasingly.

Lily scoffs. 'I am here for ANNE! As you very well know, Sirius Black!'

'Sure.' Sirius says, winking.

Lily's face now matches her hair. It takes all the strength I have not to laugh.

Finally, Sirius turns to me. 'Happy Christmas, Anne.'

I smiles at him politely. 'Happy Christmas.'

Sirius opens his mouth, wanting to say something when someone yells from upstairs. Whoever it was, is coming down here. I can hear the footsteps on the stairs.

'ANNABELLE SORELLI! What's all the commotion? That's _TWO_ days in a _row_ that you've waken me up! Just wait till I get my hands on you. You'll be sorry you ever – '

James stops dead, noticing his best friends _and_ Lily.

'Merry Christmas, cousin.' I say, grinning.

James quickly run downstairs so fast, I'm surprised he doens't starts to engulf me in a tight hug and lifts me into the air.

I laugh and scream, '_James_, lemme go! You're gonna drop me!'

James smiles at me, and lets me down.

I smile and look around me. _Everyone _is smiling. Even Lily and Sirius.

Suddenly, James turns around and smiles arrogantly. 'Darling Evans! Would you like the next turn?'

The look on Lily's face makes Sirius roar with laughter. I soon, join him. James however, looked utterly confused as Lily glares at me next.

She's right. I SO owed her.

We all spend the next hour, in my room, laughing and having fun. We had originally planned on staying in James room... But he had made a comment about Lily being in his room and Lily refused to go inside it. In the end, after laughing our heads off, we settled on my room.

Sirius and I, in particular, were having a marvellous time watching James get shot down, again and again. It's even funnier, because James is still incredibly confused every time Lily shoots him down.

All in all, I'm having an amazing time. Peter had just finished telling us a surprisingly amusing story.

As soon as I stop laughing, James leans in close to me and hugs me again. 'This is the best Christmas ever, Anne. Getting you back was the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

I forgot how sweet James can be. Apparently, Lily did not know either. She was looking at James as if he were a stranger.

'See, this is amazing! My own little family!' James exclaims, winking at Lily.

Her expression changes entirely, and I burst into laughter. That's the face I was used to seeing on Lily when concerning James. Apparently, she finds it revolting to be related to James.

I continue to laugh and stop when I notice Sirius's expression. He isn't laughing, like I expected. He looks...sad. However, when he sees me look at him, he shoots me a smile.

And for the first time, I see through that fake smile on his. I see something else.

Resentment.

I suddenly stand up, as an idea pops into my head. 'Shit, sorry guys! I have to go!'

'WHAT? Lily cries, horrified.

'_WHAT?' _James yells hurt, as if I were leaving him again.

'What?' Everyone else asks, confused.

'I'm sorry! I will be back in about ten minutes! Hang in there Lily! I'm sorry!'

I run down the stairs before anyone could protest or stop me. I head towards the fireplace and before I know it, I'm at Sirius's house.

'Anne?' Orion asks, upon seeing me appear out of his fireplace. 'What are you doing here?'

'Is it Sirius? Walburga asks quite strangely. 'Is he alright? Is he hurt?'

The way Sirius talks about them, I'm actually surprised to see such concern on his parent's faces. They _do_ love him.

'Yes, he's alright! In fact, he's having a wonderful time at my place.' I inform them.

I look at Regulus, to see that he has the exact same expression Sirius had moments ago.

Resentment.

'Actually.' I start saying. 'When I was asking for your son to come over, which I'm glad he did, again, thank you SO much for letting him, I also wanted Regulus to come.'

'Regulus?' Orion asks.

'Yes, I know Sirius really wants him there.' I tell them.

I don't know who looks more surprised. Regulus, his mom or his dad.

'He...wants _me_ there? Are you sure?' Regulus asks, looking doubtful.

'Of course. And so do I' I say, attempting Sirius's smile.

It probably worked, because Regulus suddenly grina at me. 'Can I go?'

His parents nod, still shocked.

'Right. I'll be down in a bit!' Regulus says, heading upstairs, eagerly.

I feel really good about myself. I just made that boy's Christmas. I'm going to reunite him with Sirius, just as James and I have been reunited.

'Anne.' Orion says.

I looked at him and Walburga. They look so tense.

'You're a sweet girl.' Walburga says. 'But, I don't think you know what you're doing.'

I look at the both of them. 'I know I can't save their relationship anymore than I could save my relationship with James... I just thought we all deserved one day when none of it mattered. I know it's what we all want.'

They both give me a look that I don't understand, but smile at me, anyways. They don't say anything more on the topic.

I _really_ need to get better at reading expressions. Everyone always seems to be able to read mine!

Regulus comes downstairs after a few minutes, and together, we both floo back to my house and head towards my room.

I open the door and yell, 'Surprise! Now the whole family's here!'

Whatever, I was expecting...This certainly isn't it. The only one smiling is Lily, who evidently seems to think it was sweet that I brought Sirius's little brother with me. James, Remus and Remus either look too afraid to react or don't know how to. Sirius is completely emotionless.

I was smiling at first, but had to force it to stay on once I saw everyone else's expression.

Lily eventually catches on and looks confused.

It was Regulus who speaks first, in a voice so low, only I hear him. 'I don't think he wants me here. I don't think any of them do.'

NO! This isn't working the way I want it too! The look on Regulus's face actually breaks my heart.

'Yes he does. And yes they do. I do.' I whisper to him.

I take a deep breath, not giving Regulus a chance to reply.

'Everyone, this is Regulus! Actually, I think you know that...' I say, stupidly. 'Come sit!'

Regulus nervously follows me and sits down beside me.

'Hey, Regulus, did you know that when James was younger, he used to play dolls with me, and house and doctor, and one time we argued and stopped talking to each other because both of us wanted to be the mom.' I say, trying to break the awkward silence and make Regulus feel less uncomfortable.

Regulus grins as James yells out, 'ANNE!'

Lily bursts into laughter and so did Remus and Peter. I look over at Sirius, to see his mouth was twitching. He's deliberately trying not to laugh. It won't work for long, I've got a million stories like this.

'Yup. He wouldn't talk to me for days, because I wouldn't let him be the mother who got to take care of the little babies, my dolls. James also stole my favourite doll when I was little! It had this little pink dress, with a bonnet! And I had a matching outfit with it as well. The dress didn't fit him, but his mom still has pictures of him in the bonnet!' I say, smirking.

This time, Sirius is unable contain his laughter. Now everyone is laughing, except James, of course, but I can understand that he knows why I'm doing this.

Things were going amazing, until Regulus started telling stories.

'Once, when we were little. Sirius and I used to play Mubloods and Purebloods with our cousins.' Regulus starts.

I froze with horror and could not get myself to stop Regulus. It seems the same happened with Sirius.

'Sirius always used to be this Pureblood hero, you know, top of the food chain and all. I remember this one time, out of nowhere, he wanted to change up the game. He wanted to fall in love with the Mudblood girl.'

Regulus laughs.

I can see why he finds this story funny. To most Purebloods, this would be funny. A pureblood heir wanting to dirty himself with a Mudblood? For Pureblood fanatics, these are the sort of situations they would laugh at. Their Pureblood children not knowing any better yet.

But...we aren't with Purebloods. Lily looks hurt but says nothing. James looks shocked and then angry, once he notices Lily's expression. Remus and Peter stay quiet, not knowing what to know. But _nothing_ can beat the expression Sirius has on his face.

Regulus stop laughing and it's at that moment he realizes what he had done. I see the horror cross his own features. He slowly turns to Sirius, but looks as if he was too afraid to do so. Upon seeing his brother's face, he stands up.

'I'm sorry.' He mumbles. 'I should go.'

'Yeah, you should.' Sirius says, venomously.

I don't think I can ever forget the look on Regulus's face. He walks out my door, without another word.

'Regulus!' I exclaim.

I stand up and run after him, not wanting to see how everyone else reacts at this.

'Regulus, wait!' I say, catching up to him.

'Thanks for the invite. Sorry I ruined everything. Happy Christmas.' Regulus says, monotonously.

'No, Regulus you didn't mean to! I know you were just trying. Please stay.' I say, sadly.

Regulus won't look at me. 'Sirius doesn't want me there.'

'He does, Regulus. I know he does...'

Regulus just shrugs. 'Bye, Anne.'

Regulus leaves and I'm left standing in my living room. I stand there for a while before I decide to return

Walking back into my room, I notice was just as silent as when I left. I don't think anyone said a word.

'He didn't mean it.' I tell everyone.

Sirius spoke, 'Perhaps he realized that he shouldn't have said it out loud, but he meant every word.'

'But, Sirius - '

'Anne, you don't get it! You can't change anything! What happened, happened and it's in the past! Nothing can ever be the same. Nothing will ever be as it used to be. You can't go back in time Anne, relatively speaking. Because, yes, I am aware that you can use time turners! But honestly, Anne, you know what I mean. You can't pretend that everything's the same and nothing happened! You can't move backwards, just forwards.' Sirius exclaims.

I stand there for a very long time just staring at Sirius.

Does he really believe this? Does he actually think that things can't go back to the way they used to be? Regulus is family, he's his little brother. Can he actually let all that go?

Can I? Am I just wasting my time?

I almost laugh. What was I thinking?

'I guess that I'm just wasting my time, then.' I finally concluded.

James knows what I'm getting at. 'Anne, no!'

He jumps up and walks towards me. 'Anne, please don't go. Please don't go.'

'I need to... I need to... think.' I finally say to James. 'I gotta clear my head. I'm sorry James.'

I turn around and leave, ignoring James's pleading voice. I can imagine the look on everyone faces.

Sirius probably looks guilty, but is trying to hide it.

Lily probably looks as if she lost me too, but feels more pain for James, who's close to breaking down.

Peter looks nervous and is wondering how to react.

Remus looks awkward and feels awful he can't do anything to held James, who's done so much for him.

I know what I'm feeling.

Resentment.


	17. Initiation

'Anne?' James said, barging into her room.

Anne looked up. It's been about a week after Christmas, In fact, even New Year's has passed. It was almost time for them to go back to school. Just a couple of more days.

Anne hadn't really talked to James since Sirius's whole _things can never be the same_ speech. She had told him that she needed time to think. Frankly, she hasn't thought about anything. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do.

What she did know, however was that she didn't feel like talking to James at the moment.

'Hello.'

'Can we talk?'

Anne shook her head. 'I've got somewhere to be.'

James sighed. 'Now's the only time I'm free. School's going to start soon, Anne.'

'We'll talk at school then. I'm not free right now James, I've got to go.'

'Where?' James asked me.

'Lestrange Manor.' I said without thinking.

James just stared at me. 'Mom and dad aren't home.'

'Can you tell them that I went there, then?'

'When will you come home?' James asked me.

I shrugged. With Rodolphus, you never know.

'Well, what am I gonna tell them?' James asked, annoyed.

'Just say Lestrange Manor, James. I've got to go.'

I walked out of my room and headed towards the fireplace. 'Rodolphus's Room!'

I appeared in his room, only to find him on top of Bella. He saw me though.

He looked shocked to see me. I quickly darted into his closet, just as Bellatrix turned around. She must've noticed Rodolphus's expression.

'What is it?' Bellatrix asked.

'Nothing.' Rodolphus lied.

He began kissing Bellatrix but eventually, she pushed him off.

'Come on, Rodolphus! My parents are right downstairs.' Bellatrix said, fixing herself up.

'Oh? And they still think you're a virgin?' Rodolphus asked, smirking and trying to kiss Bellatrix again.

Bellatrix hit Rodolphus on the shoulder. 'Yes they do! So stop! God, the last thing I need is everyone knowing that I'm not a virgin! Honestly, I don't know how Evan does it! Getting caught having sex, and with Anne! My mother still talks about it.'

'I heard Rosier's parents were really mad.' Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix nodded. 'Rosier? You two are still fighting?'

A hateful expression passed over Rodolphus's features. 'She's not his to take.'

Bellatrix gave Rodolphus a strange look. 'What do you mean? What does that matter to you?'

Rodolphus did not say anything.

'Do you know who she's with?' Bellatrix suddenly asked, shocked.

'What?'

'I saw Evan, shortly after his scandal with Anne. I wanted to know if they were a thing or not. He said they weren't and that it'd be impossible because she's with another guy!' Bellatrix said.

'I see.' Rodolphus replied.

I rolled my eyes at Rodolphus. Honestly, Lucius was right, he doesn't do a very good job of keeping me a secret. I wish I could see the conversation Evan had with Bellatrix. I wish Evan never knew about me and Rodolphus...

'Oh my god!' Bellatrix yelled, hitting Rodolphus again. 'You know who it is! Well, tell me!'

'No, Bella. I'm not at liberty to say.'

Bellatrix looked as if she was going to kill Rodolphus but she suddenly frowned. 'It's Lucius isn't it?'

'What?!' Rodolphus shouted. '_Lucius?'_

I don't know who was more shocked, Rodolphus or me.

'Oh come off it, Roddy.' Bellatrix said, whining. 'I mean, it completely fits! Evan wouldn't tell me who it was, but he said it was someone who I should expect most, but also someone I would never expect. I mean, when you think about it, Anne and Lucius are really close! I mean, they've got their Quidditch, and they're constantly alone together and, it just fits! I mean, why else would Lucius take Anne to his vacation house?'

'I'm sorry, _what?' _Rodolphus asked.

Shit, shit, _shit!_ How does she know about that!?!

'Narcissa is constantly whining to Lucius about how Anne never mails her and how he never comes to see her and finally Lucius lost his temper with her. He said that he was busy and that was doing fine. When she asked how he knew, Lucius told her he had seen her and that she owl's him regularly. Narcissa was so jealous to hear that Lucius had taken Anne to his vacation home. Of course, Narcissa assumed it was because it would be inappropriate to bring her into his home, after the thing with Evan. But, on my god! I can't believe I didn't figure it out before!'

I made a mental note to kill Lucius. Honestly, how can he be _that_ stupid?!

'Anne keeps in touch with Lucius? AND visited his vacation home?'

I'm dead. I'm _so_ dead.

'Come on, don't pretend like you don't know. You've been covering for him all this time! No wonder you guys are always last to go to bed. I can't believe I didn't see this before!' Bellatrix said.

Suddenly she got mad. 'WAIT! How could he do that to Narcissa?!'

Bellatrix glared at Rodolphus. 'Why in the world did you tell me, you moron!'

'There's nothing going on between Lucius and Anne!' Rodolphus said. 'Bella, keep shut about this. I told you, I'm not at liberty to discuss this with anyone, or tell you who it is!'

'But Narcissa doesn't deserve this! I don't get it, Narcissa's gorgeous! What does he see in _Anne?!' _Bellatrix yelled. 'Narcissa _loves_ him!'

I felt horrible at this point. Bellatrix is right, Narcissa loves him _so_ much. I wish he felt the same about her... I can't even imagine how Narcissa would react if she knew Lucius didn't love her.

'Bellatrix, I swear to you, the truth will come out eventually. Until then, _please_ don't say a word of this to anyone!'

Bellatrix just looked at Rodolphus, stupidly. 'It's going to come out?!'

'Yes.' Rodolphus said. 'And when it does, you or Narcissa or whoever has got to deal with it! You can't go around causing a commotion, alright Bella?'

'Well, yes, I know... But I've got a right to be mad!'

Rodolphus didn't say anything.

'How mad _am_ I gonna be?' Bellatrix asked.

'Extremely.'

So mad, that you'll kill me. Well, try to, at least.

Bellatrix scoffed. 'And you're saying I can't do anything about it?!'

'We'll see in time, Bella, okay? Right now, it's not important. Who cares about her anyways?'

Wait... what does he mean, _we'll see_?

'Do you think she's pretty?' Bellatrix asked him.

Rodolphus did not falter for even a second. 'She's gorgeous, Bella. You know that.'

I've got to admit, I was surprised to hear him say that...and overjoyed. This is stupid! I can't deal with all these emotions!

'Is that why they all want her?' Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus was silent. 'Who's _they?'_

'Everyone!' Bellatrix said, sickened. 'Are you telling me that no one has said _anything _to you? God, you're such a liar, Rodolphus!'

Oh god, shut up. Please, shut up now.

'Bella, I need you to tell me – '

Suddenly, someone else came in. 'Bella, we're going now.'

It was Narcissa. Thank Merlin.

Annoyed, Bellatrix got up and left. Without even saying goodbye to Rodolphus.

Rodolphus waited a while before opening his closet door. He grabbed a hold of my hair, and pulled me up. My scalp burned with the intensity of his pull. He threw me onto his bed and climbed on top of me.

'You, my dear mistress, have got _a lot_ of explaining to do.' He said, dangerously smooth.

'I, well I ...' I trailed off.

'How about I start, then. '_Why_ is it that you've gone to see Lucius? What is it that he said to you? And _WHY_ do you answer his letters and NOT _mine?!' _Rodolphus yelled into my ear.

I squirmed underneath him. 'He didn't say anything!'

'You think that I don't know my own best friend? What did he say?!' Rodolphus repeated, angrily.

'I swear Rodolphus, we just hung out. I have no clue about anything else. I don't know what Bellatrix is talking about!'

'I don't believe you, you lying little bitch.' Rodolphus roared.

I struggled underneath Rodolphus, wishing that I had just stayed home with James.

Rodolphus got off me, and again grabbed me by my hair. He pulled me off his bed, so I slammed onto the floor. He still had a hold of my hair though, so he pulled me back up.

I swear he was going to tear my hair out. I sniffed, trying to hold my tears back.

He dragged me, by my hair, to the other side of the room. He slammed me onto his desk. My head collided with it, and then he held me in place with one of his hands. He used his other hand, to lift my dress up.

I knew what was coming next.

'Please don't! I cried.

But this time, he did not listen to me.

He struck my bottom hard with his hand. And he continued to do so.

He held me in place tighter, as I screamed, struggled and cried. I don't even know if it was because of the humiliation, or the pain. Perhaps it was both.

I don't know how long it was until Rodolphus stopped, but eventually, he did.

Instead of letting me up, however, he just leaned in closer and whispered into my ear. 'Would you like to talk now, mistress, or would you prefer I use my belt on your already sore rear end?'

I'd rather go home! I wish I wasn't here. I wish I wasn't here

My lack of an answer made Rodolphus madder. He did not take a belt out, but he did smack my bottom again and again.

I could not take it. Not anymore.

'P – P - please! I – I'll t- talk!' I screamed.

He stopped spanking me, but did not let me up. 'Go ahead.'

'Th – they know. Th – The Sl – Slytherins.'

It was hard to talk through my tears. I was sobbing so hard.

'Th – they all h –had a f- feeling that s- something w-was g – going on. N – now, I th – think E – E – Evan confirmed it t- to them.'

My speech was getting better. Which is good, because I think Rodolphus was starting to get angry again.

'L – Lucius said he didn't l – love Narcissa and th – that you had no r- right to t- take me cause you've g- got Bellatrix. The o-others wanted me but n-now they c-can't.

Rodolphus was about the reply, but then someone opened his door.

His father came in. He gave Rodolphus a strange look when he saw us, but then smirked. _Now_ I was feeling humiliated.

'I can see that the two of you are _busy_, son, I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important. He would like to see you.' Mr. Lestrange said.

Rodolphus nodded. 'I'll be downstairs in ten minutes.'

'If you would like, we can have someone else tend to your mistress.' Mr. Lestrange said.

Rodolphus seemed to consider this for a moment. What he was considering, I had no idea.

'No, I'll be back soon enough. Till then...' Rodolphus said, letting me up, and pulling me towards his bed. 'You will stay here and wait for me.

He had conjured some ropes and fastened me to the head of his bed.

He leaned into me and kissed me roughly. 'I will be back. Behave yourself and be ready to answer my questions.'

Rodolphus and his father both left, leaving me alone.

I knew better than to struggle against the ropes, it would only hurt me more. I shifted my position, and was forced myself onto my knees. I couldn't sit on my bottom comfortably. It still hurts, and tears streamed down my face.

I cannot believe Rodolphus would do that to me. Although, I don't know why I'm surprised. After everything else he did, I'm sure he has no problem punishing me like a child.

I didn't know what I was going to tell Rodolphus. I don't want Lucius to get into any sort of strife with Rodolphus. Plus, I'm certain Rodolphus will be even more angry with me.

**

Rodolphus returned hours later. By now, it was probably late I the evening. I was thankful I was on his bed. I didn't need my knees to be sore on top of everything else.

Rodolphus smirked as he noticed my positioning.

'You're sore, then?'

I did my best not to glare at him. I remained silent.

'If this is what is takes to bring you onto your knees, I believe I shall do it more often.'

He came close to me and noticed my tear stricken face.

He made a face of repulsion at me. 'Must you cry so much?'

'I cannot help it!' I snapped. 'All you do is put me through pain!'

'Is that why you prefer Lucius's company over mine?' Rodolphus asked, somewhat mockingly.

With a wave of his wand, I was free from the ropes. I massaged my wrists slightly, before Rodolphus pushed me onto my back.

'Have you let Lucius fuck you yet?' Rodolphus asked, kissing my neck.

Honestly, what is the matter with him? Hasn't he got any sort of trust in me?

'You think I fuck every guy who wants me?' I asked Rodolphus. 'I'm not you, Rodolphus.'

Rodolphus laughed, pulling my dress up. 'Lucius told you that, did he?'

'At least Lucius is honest with me.'

'You think that I'm the bad guy and everyone else is a saint? Well let me tell you this, Anne, I had already told you that I will not let any other man have you. If I did allow it, however, who do you think would be first to ask for my permission to rape you? You think Lucius or Evan or whoever else won't ask me?'

He pulled the dress over me now. I didn't bother answering him.

'See me the way you want, Anne. It makes no difference to me. Either way, I am your master. The fact of the matter is, all those guys are exactly like me and if you believe for a second that they'd treat you better than I do, then you're sorely mistaken.'

'You say it makes no difference what I feel for you, and yet, you were furious when I said I loved you.' I said to Rodolphus.

This earned me a slap.

'There are some boundaries, you cannot cross!' He yelled at me.

I was so tired of this. I managed to push him off me. I searched for my dress and found it on the floor.

Rodolphus stood up and came towards me, wrapping his hands around me.

'You know who wanted to see me before?'

He seemed so excited. 'Who?'

'The dark lord.' He whispered before pulling his sleeve up and showing me his left wrist.

There it was. A dark skull with a snake around it etched into his skin.

I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I feel sick. It was a good thing Rodolphus had his arms around me, or I swear I would have lost my balance out of pure shock and disgust.

'We're getting closer, Anne. One day, the world will rightly belong to us. To the purebloods.'

I shook my head. 'Let me go. Please let me go.'

I was frightened now. Rodolphus seemed to get this. He turned me around to face him.

'What's the matter with you?'

'They killed my parents!' I screamed. 'They torture, kill and cause destruction everywhere! I don't want to be a part of it! Let me go! LET ME GO!'

I was hysterical. I thought I had years for this moment to come. I didn't know he'd join this fast.

Rodolphus pulled me over to his bed. 'Shut up!'

He was furious and I was frightened.

He climbed on top of me and undressed quickly before shoving his member into my mouth. He grabbed my hair, and directed me the way he wanted, pleasuring himself even more. I struggled and tried to get away, but the force of his body weight did not allow me to do so.

I was crying and choking for air. Finally he pulled it out and then slapped me.

'Stop your crying!' He yelled.

I tried desperately, but I couldn't.

Rodolphus screamed in frustration and then grabbed me by my hair. 'You stupid waste of pure blood!'

He continued screaming insults at me. I wish someone would come in and stop him.

He stopped screaming, and forced me onto my hands and knees. Then, he shoved himself into me from behind.

I don't think I could ever get used to this sort of pain. I found I could not cry anymore. I just gave up on that. I screamed, but the fucking sadist just became more aroused.

He pulled himself out.

'I will not stop until you willingly oblige to me.' Rodolphus

You know what? Screw Lucius. Screw James and my aunt and uncle. Screw Evan. And screw my mom and dad.

I turned around and kissed Rodolphus, letting him fall on his back. I kissed him down his neck, and dug my nails into his back. I straddled his hips before he finally flipped me over, shoving himself into my core.

I moaned and screamed in pleasure as the intensity built up inside of me. And he did the same.

This went on the entire night. I never went home.

**

When morning arrived, Rodolphus was nowhere to be seen. I got up and found a note on the dresser.

_Mistress Anna, _

_Take a shower. I've left you some clothes. Go down and get some breakfast. _

_Rabastan will keep you company. I've got business to attend to today. Make yourself at home. _

_I'll be home later this evening. _

_Rodolphus _

I took a nice, long hot shower. Letting everything wash away and letting peace sink into me. I felt freer somehow.

Coming out, I saw that Rodolphus left me a full sleeved, short and low cut dress to wear. I put it on, it fit me exactly.

Talk about exposure, though.

I used my wand to dry my hair. Then I just started at my wand. Rodolphus is very skilled with his... I think I'll ask him to teach me a couple things. I may be a fantastic duellist but my wand never seems to be of much help to me.

I headed downstairs and saw Rabastan waiting for me.

'About time.' He commented.

I shrugged my shoulder. 'Sorry.'

'Rodolphus told me you didn't take his initiation into the Dark Lord's ranks very well.'

I chose not to comment on that.

'They all joined. Rookwood, Dolohov, Evan, Lucius...'

'I get it, Rabastan!' I said, annoyed.

'Anne, they're dead. There's nothing you can do about it anymore. Why can't you just let it go?'

'Because what if... what if...' I trailed off.

'What if what?'

I looked up sadly. 'What if Rodolphus kills my aunt? Or uncle? Or James, when he's old enough to fight? Or vice versa! What if they kill him?'

'Killing is a part of war, Anne. Losing people is part of life.' Rabastan told me. But I could see he felt guilt.

'If I... If I stay with Rodolphus, after the war. It means, I've sided with him. What if...James comes after me?'

'Are you siding with Rodolphus?' Rabastan asked, curiously.

'Of course.' I said, without hesitation.

Rabastan looked surprised at my response. 'Does Rodolphus know that?'

I was confused now.

'Well, doesn't he?'

'No!' Rabastan exclaimed. 'You're always saying how you're forced into everything! That you've got no other choice for anything!'

I was taken aback by Rabastan's sudden outburst.

'I – I didn't mean to...' I stuttered. 'I mean, I just thought that Rodolphus knew – '

'He doesn't.' Rabastan said, almost sounding angry.

He suddenly got something out from his pocket and threw it to me.

'Take it. Rodolphus told me to give it back to you. Not that you deserve it.'

Rabastan left and I looked at what he gave me. It was the necklace that Rodolphus had given me before... the very same that Rabastan took from me when I slapped him.

I was so confused. Why was Rabastan so mad at me?

After putting the necklace on, I ran after Rabastan.

'Rabastan!' I called, running up the stairs.

He turned around, the anger still evident on his face. 'What?!'

'Why... I'm sorry.' I told him. 'I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry.'

Rabastan shook his head. 'You need to talk to Rodolphus.'

'Why?' I asked him.

'He needs to know that you're doing this because you want to and not because you're forced to.' Rabastan said to me, solemnly.

'Rabastan, he knows that.' I told him, uncomfortably.

'No, he doesn't, Anne.' Rabastan said, exasperated. Look, I know if it has to come to it, he'll take you by force but...'

Rabastan groaned in frustration.

'It _kills_ him to know that he has to. It kills him to know he's hurting you. He thinks that both your principles clash and that he's making you miserable. Tell him otherwise, Anne! You don't know what you're doing to him.'

I just started at Rabastan, dumbfounded. 'How absurd.'

The next thing Anne knew, she was screaming on the ground. But the pain passed quickly. She looked up to see Rabastan with his wand out.

'Shall I do that again,_ mistress_?'

White hot rage was going through me. 'What's wrong with you?!'

'_ME?! _What's wrong with _you?!'_ Rabastan bellowed at me. 'You don't answer his letters, you sleep with other men, you're _constantly_ disobeying him, you guys are always fighting and arguing and you stand there telling me that he fucking _knows_ that you're on his side? Let me tell you something, Anne, he doesn't!'

'Rabastan, understand what you're saying, but I'm telling you, I don't have that kind of effect on Rodolphus. I'm just, I dunno, his sex toy.'

Saying that aloud hurt me.

Rabastan shook his head. 'Insolent little bitch.'

He left and this time I did follow him.

I pondered what he said. I could not believe the words he was saying, and yet, I could not understand why on earth he'd be so mad about it. Surely, Rodolphus knew I was on his side? I mean... yes I was forced into this life, and yes, I always throw that in his face and yes, I don't write back to him and I'm always fighting with him...

Shit.

I yelled in frustration.

**

I stayed in Rodolphus's room the rest of the day, just waiting for him. It was getting dark outside, so he'll probably come home soon. I won't be at Lestrange Manor much longer, school was starting and I needed to pack my things.

I must've fallen asleep waiting for Rodolphus because suddenly I was shook awake by him.

'Anne?'

I woke up, startled. Damn, I wanted to be awake when he came home. I looked at the time. It was midnight.

I wrapped my arms around Rodolphus kissed him as passionately as I could. He did not respond, but merely pushed me away, giving me a strange look.

'Is something wrong?' I asked him, puzzled.

'You tell me.' Rodolphus said.

I didn't say anything. Was I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?

'Sometimes, Anne, I think you're not worth the trouble.'

I bit my tongue. That _hurt._

'I'm not sure what I did or what I'm supposed to say now.' I told him.

'Don't worry yourself over it.' Rodolphus said to me. 'Come here.'

I came closer to him and he kissed me. I broke it off.

'I never congratulated you for your initiation.' I told him.

His face was emotionless. 'You don't need to.'

'Yes, I do. I think I gave you the wrong impression. My parents, they're dead. I can't change that and it wasn't your fault. I've made my choice, Rodolphus.' I said, confidently. 'I'm completely at your will. Your most faithful and devoted mistress. I'll dedicate my life to serve you, as you're doing with the Dark Lord.'

'And it means nothing to you that I torture and kill?' Rodolphus asked me.

'I'll stick by you.' I said to him.

'You didn't answer my question.'

'You can't ask me to be okay with that.'

'Why not? Bellatrix is.' Rodolphus stated. 'She's even joining him.'

This came as a shock to me.

'I didn't know he took girls.'

'He does. Bellatrix is an extremely devoted and powerful witch, who's not opposed to torture and murder. Now how about you?'

'Rodolphus, isn't what I'm doing enough?' I asked him, my confidence diminishing.

'No. Do not parade yourself as being my most faithful and devoted mistress. Not when you've slept with Evan, not when you're against my beliefs and not while you remain a weak little bloodtraitor.' Rodolphus said, cruelly.

He slapped me and then threw me onto his bed. He quickly striped himself of his clothing and mine, before entering me, roughly.

'Anna, you are nothing but my _whore_ and thus, I will always treat you like one.' Rodolphus snarled, pushing deeper into me.

He was right, I was weak. I began to cry. Out of pain, out of emotional hurt, out of humiliation, hopelessness and despair.

'You understand, you filthy slut?'

I whispered through my tears.

'Yes, Master.'


	18. Nightmares

I woke up this morning before Rodolphus did. He was fast asleep. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to wait for him to wake up, or just go on with my day. Perhaps. Normally I would've waited. But, I've really got to get home. I need to start packing.

I'm beginning to think I'm a bit of an idiot. I had so much time to back before, but instead I kept to myself, just lying in my bed, lost in my own thoughts. And because of that, now I'm forced to go back home, instead of staying here with Rodolphus.

Well, I guess I'd have to go home anyways, I mean, it's not as of Rodolphus and I could come to King's Cross station together. Even if practically everyone knew about us, there were still so many people who didn't. Bellatrix, Narcissa, James...

Sighing, I got out of bed and hopped into the shower. The nice, steaming hot water felt so good. It seems the only peace I get is in the shower. It washes away all the pain, the guilt, everything.

The shower door opened. I looked up, startled but relaxed when I saw Rodolphus. He came in, wrapping his arms around me.

'Morning.' He mumbled.

I tried not to laugh. He sounded so tired.

'Good morning.' I replied, cheerfully.

Rodolphus pushed me against the wall, and kissed me tenderly.

The events of last night kept flashing through my mind. I tried pushing them aside, so I could concentrate on Rodolphus instead.

Suddenly Rodolphus let out a low hiss, and banged his fist on the wall, before stepping out of the shower. I was left, standing there perplexed.

Was I unresponsive? Did I let last night get to me? Was I giving off some sort of vibe?

I quickly finished my shower and wore some dark blue dress Rodolphus left for me, before running downstairs, determined to find Rodolphus.

I ran into Rabastan instead. Literally.

I groaned as I realized I fell to the ground, from the impact of the collision.

Rabastan looked at me condescendingly. 'You're a hopeless case, Sorelli.'

'Since when did I become Sorelli, _Lestrange?'_ I asked, getting up and smoothing out my dress.

Rabastan shrugged. 'It just came out. Why are you in such a hurry, anyways?'

'Rodolphus... I was looking for him, have you seen him?' I asked, looking around the room.

'I think the Dark Lord called him.' Rabastan replied. 'My Father left suddenly, and I'm guessing Rodolphus did too?'

I nodded.

'Then they were both called by him.' Rabastan said, as if it were obvious.

'How could I possible know that!?' I said, angry that Rabastan thought I was an idiot.

'Common sense.' Rabastan said, smirking.

'Rodolphus seemed really mad last night. Even after I told him all the stuff you told me to. Do you know why?' I asked, just getting to my point as quick as possible.

'What? You think telling him a whole bunch of crap can erase your behaviour for the last couple of months?' Rabastan asked. 'Actions speak louder than word, Anne. At least you told him. He'll be expecting better from you now.'

'He said all I'll ever be is his whore. He - '

'That is all you'll ever be.' Rabastan said.

I was about to start screaming when Rabastan said, 'IF you continue acting the way you do.'

I was at a loss for words.

'You should know, Anne, that there is a chance that no matter what, you'll always be just his whore.' Rabastan said finally.

'I've always hated the word mistress.' I told Rabastan. 'But whore and sex toy are so much worse.'

'If it helps, I'm rooting for you.' Rabastan said.

I smiled. 'Thank you... That means a lot to me.'

Rabastan smiled but there was also something else there. These purebloods are good at making me feel like a naive child.

'You really do think I'm a hopeless case, don't you?' I asked Rabastan.

'I think...you're blinded by your love for Rodolphus.' Rabastan said, barely above a whisper.

It was as if he were afraid someone would hear him. Perhaps, I should've been shocked when Rabastan said love, but I think Rodolphus tells Rabastan everything.

'I don't see you ending up with Rodolphus, Anne. I don't think you could ever be happy with him. In the end, no matter how hard it is for him, I believe he'll kill you. And I think it'll destroy him.'

'You're wrong.' I said, shaking with hurt.

'He will be your death, and you will be his destruction.'

'I have to go home, Rabastan.' I said, ignoring him. 'Tell Rodolphus I have to go pack and thank him for everything.'

Rabastan didn't bother saying anything to me except, 'Goodbye.'

**

I sat in the compartment all by myself. It was time to go back to Hogwarts and people were still boarding the train. I didn't want to sit with James, so I sat by myself. I kept my door closed, making it clear to people that I wanna be alone. Anyways, no one would be thick enough to sit with a Slytherin unless they're one themselves.

The train began to move, and I took out a book. It was a book of ancient spells, a gift Rodolphus had given me. I still wore his necklace around me neck. He had given me so much jewellery, but the necklace was still my favourite.

The door to my compartment opened and I looked up from my book to see Rodolphus, and Bellatrix, of course.

Bellatrix gave me an accusatory look and I suddenly remembered she thinks I'm Lucius's secret girlfriend. I smirked at her.

'What're you smirking at?' Rodolphus snapped at me.

I immediately hid my smirk. But the corners of my mouth were still twitching.

'Why are you here by yourself?' Rodolphus asked me.

Because you're with _her._

'I felt like sitting alone.' I said.

'Or maybe Lucius got sick of the little whore.' Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus glared at her and I rolled my eyes.

'Oops.' Bellatrix said, feigning innocence. 'It slipped.'

'Whoever I'm with.' I said, staring at Rodolphus. 'I'm sure he'll _never_ tire of me.'

Rodolphus had to hold Bellatrix back, as she charged at me.

'How _dare_ you, you _filthy _little _slut!' _Bellatrix screeched at me.

I laughed now, unable to contain myself.

'What's going on?' Narcissa said, coming to view. Beside her, was Lucius.

'I don' know, Cissa!' I said, innocently. 'Your sister just charged at me!'

Bellatrix let out a series of curse words.

'Please control your sister, Narcissa!' Rodolphus said, handing Bellatrix over to her and Lucius.

He grabbed my arm and forced me out of the compartment.

I was still laughing.

He took me into a washroom.

'Having fun?' Rodolphus asked.

I bit my tongue now, holding the laughter in. 'Are you?'

Rodolphus smirked. 'I will be soon.'

He lifted me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him, and we began to kiss.

Things got heated up fast. I guess they hand to, Rodolphus and I couldn't disappear for the whole trip.

He quickly pulled off my shirt and jeans, giving the latter a disapproving look. Rodolphus did not undress completely, but then again, he didn't need to.

I moaned in pleasure as he entered me. He chuckled and kissed me again. I ran my hands through his hair, enjoying every second.

He broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

'How's the book?' he asked, kissing my neck.

'Good.' I said, moaning. Things were getting tenser, as he pushed deeper inside. 'I need help with the spells.'

'I'll teach you.' Rodolphus said, pulling out of me.

He let me down.

'Whenever you want, I'm all yours.' Rodolphus said, kissing me again. 'I'll tutor you. It's an excuse to be alone.'

I laughed, kissing him back. 'You actually gotta teach me.'

'I will.' Rodolphus said, deepening the kiss. 'If you're good, I'll rewards you.'

'And if I'm bad?' I asked, trying to catch my breath.

Rodolphus shoved me unto my hands and knees.

He came down and whispered 'Then I'll punish you, sweetly.'

Then, he came from behind, and we both climaxed.

I never knew pain could feel this good. Because it _did_ hurt, just like last time.

Finally, we were done. I quickly dressed, and with one last kiss, I left and returned to my compartment.

'Anne you're completely flushed!' Narcissa squealed as I came in.

I froze. I didn't know they'd be here. Lucius gave me a knowing look and Narcissa gave me a critical look.

'I, well I...'

Suddenly, Rodolphus came in, looking similar to me.

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock and then anger.

'YOU DIDNT!' She screamed.

'Narcissa, it's not what you think, I – '

Narcissa slapped me, _hard._

Lucius pulled her away from me, and Rodolphus stepped in front of me.

'DO control her, Lucius!' Rodolphus snapped, before turning to me.

He rubbed my cheek. 'You okay?'

I nodded, biting my lip.

Narcissa was screaming her head off and hitting Lucius.

'ANNE SORELLI! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU TRAITOR, YOU WHORE! HOW COULD YOU!'

Lucius was desperately trying to calm her down.

For the first time in my life, I understood how Narcissa and Bellatrix were related.

'Narcissa, listen to me!' I yelled, franticly.

Rodolphus pulled me aside. 'You cannot do anything anymore. Leave Narcissa to me and Lucius.'

'But – '

'Anne, go.' Rodolphus ordered.

I left, my heart racing and my head hurting. Narcissa hates me, oh god, she hates me. She _knows. _She knows. She _will_ tell Bellatrix.

I did the only thing that came to mind. I went to James.

'Anne?' James said, as I entered his compartment and quickly closed it.

The truth was going to come out, very soon. I might as well him myself, right not.

'Rodolphus Lestrange.' I said.

James was confused, but Sirius understood. Of course he understood. He must've heard all the things everyone was saying about me.

'_HIM_?!' He shouted, appalled and revolted.

'Yes and Narcissa know and she's going to tell Bellatrix and – '

'I'M GOING TO KILL HER!' Came the unmistakeable scream of Bellatrix.

She knows.

'James, please, you've got to help me!' I pleaded. 'PLEASE, OH, JAMES, SHE'S GOING TO _KILL_ ME!'

'What's going on?' James asked, ignoring my desperate pleas.

I could hear Bellatrix running, getting closer and I could hear people yelling behind her, either encouraging her or trying to stop her. Either way, she was coming.

'I've been sleeping with Rodolphus! Having an affair, call it whatever you want. JAMES, HELP!'

The look on James's face would have destroyed me if it weren't for my fear.

Then the compartment door opened.

'You'll join your filthy parents now!' Bellatrix yelled.

'NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I screamed.

'ANNE! ANNE!'

I opened my eyes, and sat up sobbing.

James held me. 'Anne, shhhh, it was just a dream.'

Just a _dream?_

I could usually tell I was dreaming.

I cried and cried. James looked hopeless.

'Anne, you've had these dreams before. Calm down, it's okay'

I shook my head. I'm _never_ had this dream. Ever.

I was shaking out of pure fear, dream or not. I thought I was going to die. I thought she was going to kill me. I thought everyone found out and Narcissa hated me! And James was just going to let me die!'

'Go to sleep, Anne.' James said, softly. 'We've got to go catch the train in the morning.'

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. How was I ever going to see everyone today?

'Stay, James. Stay.' I practically begged.

James sighed, but he stayed. He held me all night, muttering and mumbling reassuring words to me.

James fell asleep, quickly. But I was up, all night.

**

'Anne?'

I opened my eyes to see a curious Narcissa peering down at me.

'Narcissa.' I say, sleepily.

She sat across from me. 'Anne, what's wrong? You look dreadful! Haven't you slept at all?'

'I couldn't sleep last night...nightmares.' it old her.

Narcissa nodded her head, understandingly. Being my roommate, she's been awaken plenty of time to my night terrors. She's often comforted me, when I woke up screaming.

I feel like I'm betraying her in some way.

I guess I am. She and your sister share the same blood. If I betray her sister, than I betray her. I'm learning more and more how connected these purebloods really are.

'I'm worried about you, Anne.' Narcissa admitted.

I smiled at her as best I could. 'You shouldn't be Narcissa, I'm quite used to it.'

'We're practically family, Anne...at least, I think so. I just don't like seeing you like this.' Narcissa said, blushing a bit.

Family? Narcissa thinks of me as _family? _Now I felt horrible.

'Narcissa...if I ever do anything to hurt you. It's not what I meant to do.' I told her, seriously.

'Anne, I know you wouldn't ever hurt me!' Narcissa exclaimed, as if the idea were ridiculous.

I bit my tongue.

'Where is everyone?'

'Off in their little group. They became deatheaters, you know.' Narcissa told me.

'Oh really?' I asked, trying to seem surprised.

'You don't have to pretend, Anne. Evan told me you knew. He told me everything.'

My heart raced faster and faster. 'Everything?'

'Well, no. Evan wouldn't tell me what guy you're seeing, I was hoping you would tell me.'

'Listen, Narcissa, I – '

'But, Evan told me, you weren't likely to tell me, so I accept that.'

I couldn't conceal my shock. Now, I can't believe she's related to Bellatrix.

'Whoever it is, judging by your behaviour today, I'm guessing I won't like it.' Narcissa commented.

I nodded my head slowly. 'No, not at all.'

Narcissa took a deep breath, 'If it's Lucius, like Bella says, I'm here to tell you, that I accept it and that our friendship shall remain the same, as it always was.'

If I was surprised before, I don't know what I was now. I _really_ couldn't believe she was related to Bellatrix.

'Narcissa, I – '

'We're done.' Evan said, coming in. 'Everyone wants the two of you to come.'

Narcissa nodded and went ahead and me and Evan.

'She thinks it's Lucius.' I whispered to Evan. 'She and Bellatrix both think it's Lucius.

'And? How'd she take it?' Evan asked, curious.

'Good...she said she accepts it.'

Evan had a knowing look on his face.

'What is it?' I asked him.

'You'll see.' Evan said.

And now, we reached the compartment.

Since, there were so many of us, we had 2 compartments to ourselves. I was in a compartment with Rabastan, Narcissa, Lucius, Rodolphus and Bellatrix. Next to us, there was Evan, Dolohov, Rookwood, Severus, Avery and Mulciber.

'What happened to you?' Rodolphus asked, taking in my appearance.

'Nightmares, couldn't sleep.' I said, trying to make it clear I didn't want to talk about it.

'That's how you know she's a child.' Bellatrix said, glaring at Lucius. 'She still has nightmares and needs to be comforted at night.'

Lucius rolled his eyes, I clenched my teeth and Rodolphus balled his right hand into a fist.

But it was Narcissa who spoke. 'Having night terrors doesn't make her a child, Bella. Look at everything she's been through. Honestly, you try sleeping soundly with images of people being tortured and killed.'

I felt a lot of respect for Narcissa.

But Bellatrix looked smug.

'After I graduate and join the ranks of the Dark Lord, _I'm_ the one who's going to be doing the torturing and killing.'

This comment made Rodolphus smile and he kissed her.

'You guys do what you feel you have to, for the purification of our race.' Narcissa said. 'But personally, I think we should leave the war to the men, don't you agree, Anne?'

I hadn't really given this much thought. I knew on the pureblood side of things, it was usually the men who fought. But on the other side, the ones fighting for everyone's rights, anyone who wanted to fight, did. My mom did. And everyone has always expected to fight for the war as well.

'Personally, I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I don't plan on fighting.' I told them.

'You'd would die in a second, just like your parents.' Bellatrix said.

'You could die, too, Bella! Especially being a girl!' Narcissa said, indignant.

'Narcissa's right, Bellatrix.' Lucius said. 'The war's getting worse. We don't need a girl to worry about. Rodolphus, especially, will be worried and we don't need that kind of additional pressure.'

'What? You expect me to just getting married and have beautiful pureblood babies to look after?' Bellatrix yelled at Lucius.

'Well if you don't, who will, Bella?' Narcissa asked. 'It's expected of you and – '

I didn't pay attention to anything else Narcissa said.

'I'm sorry, what was the about the babies part?' I asked everyone.

'Nothing, Anne.' Rodolphus snapped, trying to make it clear to everyone not to say more on the subject.

'Well, if Bellatrix is fighting in the war, she won't have time to have any kids.' Narcissa told me. 'I know with your parents, they had you and still worked and all that, but you know how bad the war's getting, they were always really busy weren't they? Well, I don't see how Bella's going to have kids! And the whole point of these arrangements was to increase the ties between pureblood families, but also the population.'

I looked at Rodolphus. 'I see.'

'We should discuss this some other time.' Lucius said. 'In case someone overhears.'

I had a feeling, that I'd be having this discussion very soon.

**

We arrived at Hogwarts. Had a feast, nothing new. Now everyone was in the common room, just catching up.

'I can't wait till Quidditch starts again.' Evan said, checking out some girl who walked by.

'Me too.' I said, rolling my eyes at Evan.

Evan grinned at me. 'Jealous?'

'Very.' I said, laughing.

'You guys would make a cute couple.' Bellatrix commented. 'Why aren't you two together again?'

'None of your business.' I said to Bellatrix.

'I'm just curious, I mean...Obviously, there's some chemistry between you two.' Bellatrix said, staring smugly at Lucius. 'I mean, you'd be a fool not to see that.'

Bellatrix was getting the wrong person mad. The glare Rodolphus was giving me and Evan nearly made me recoil away in fear.

'Bellatrix, shut up.' Lucius said.

'Aw, are things getting a bit too personal for you, Lucius?' Bellatrix asked, mockingly.

'Bellatrix, _shut up_.' Rabastan said. 'Honestly, Anne, just go and tell them who the guy is and get it over with!'

'No!' Narcissa said. 'Will you guys stop putting this all on Anne? The truth will come out eventually, let her and whoever else decide when.'

'You know, Anne, I always wondered how you managed to make it into Slytherin.' Bellatrix said. 'But now, I know. You're so devious, that you'd even sleep with the man your friend's going to marry.'

'I will say this now. It is _not_ Lucius. I wouldn't dream of putting this all on Lucius, so all of you, stop.' I said. 'I swear on my life, that I'm not sleeping with Lucius.'

Everyone was silent, except Bellatrix. 'Lies!'

'No, I'm not lying. But I've learned something, Bellatrix. Narcissa is an amazing person, who would've accepted me despite everything, for the sake of Lucius's happiness. She's a much better pureblood than you are and she'll be a better wife to Lucius than you'll be to Rodolphus.'

I was saying it to the four of them. To Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

Bellatrix glared at Rodolphus. 'Why aren't you defending me?'

'She's right.' Rodolphus said, simply.

If I were Rodolphus, I would've been terrified. The look Bellatrix gave him was ten times worse than the look Rodolphus had given me and Evan.

'_What_ did you say?' Bellatrix finally asked.

'Do you think that if I thought you'd make a good wife and mother that I'd let you join the Dark Lord's ranks?' Rodolphus asked.

'_LET ME?!_' Bellatrix screamed.

Rodolphus looked as if he'd be anywhere but here.

'_Let me?_ As if you _own_ me?! As if you can _control_ me?! As if it matters to me what you think or not!'

'It should matter, I'm _practically_ your HUSBAND!' Rodolphus yelled.

'As if I had any choice in that!' Bellatrix screamed at him, standing up.

Rodolphus stood up as well. 'You speak as if I had a choice!'

'I HATE YOU!' Bellatrix yelled, hatred etched in every inch of her face.

'Don't even, Bellatrix.' Rodolphus said, taking deep breaths. 'Consider yourself lucky. At least we're in love.'

I don't know if Rodolphus meant to hurt me, Lucius, Narcissa, or Evan. Perhaps all of us.

'I am _never_ going to be some trophy wife you can show off. You will _never _control me!' Bellatrix said.

I had never seen someone undermine Rodolphus the way Bellatrix is doing right now.

'I don't need _you _to for that.' Rodolphus said. 'Who you think Anne is really seeing?'

The room went silent. I was waiting to wake up from this nightmare any second. But still, no one said anything. No one made a sound and no one had any sort of expression on their faces.

This had to be a dream.

'So.' Bellatrix finally said. 'Anne's your little whore, is she?'

Rodolphus nodded. 'Since the beginning of the term.'

I didn't look at anyone. I didn't want to. I was waiting for the chaos to begin.

'Of all the girls, it had to be _her?' _Bellatrix asked.

I swear, she sounded hurt. Reluctantly, I looked up.

Bellatrix was crying.

She was angry, she wasn't cursing anyone, she wasn't screaming, and she didn't even try to kill me. She was _crying._

She looked as if her whole world just fell apart. As if everything she's ever believed in was a lie.

Narcissa went to Bellatrix, trying to comfort her. Evan went as well.

I watched the scene in front of me. I _never_ thought I'd feel this bad about hurting Bellatrix Black.

I finally looked at Rodolphus. He was staring at Bellatrix. He looked almost as hurt as she did.

He really does love her.

I couldn't take this anymore. I stood up and left without another word. I left the common room, and headed towards the Hogwarts ground.

It was cold, I was wearing nothing but a dress I changed into. A short, pink dress, with spaghetti straps that Rodolphus had given me. I was freezing. But I didn't have anywhere else to go.

**

'I was looking for you everywhere.'

'Why? I asked, surprised.

'I got an owl from Narcissa, and Prongs wasn't here, he's with Remus.' Sirius said. 'So I thought I should go look for you.'

'Well, aren't you a good person.' I said, sarcastically.

Only, not. I don't think it even came out sarcastic. I don't even think I believe Sirius is a bad person.

'Did Narcissa tell you what happened?' I asked him.

Sirius nodded.

I shook my head, hopelessly. 'I liked it better when no one knew. When it was just him and me. When we barely even talked and it was just...'

'Sex.' Sirius finished for me.

'Yeah.' I answered. 'I suppose you're going to tell James?'

Sirius shook his head. 'No, I won't.'

Again, I was surprised.

'Why?' I asked.

'Because after everything you've been through, I just think, that it's enough. I don't want to make things any worse for you.' Sirius told me.

I still felt like I was dreaming. A mature Narcissa. A crying Bellatrix. And a kind Sirius.

'I feel worse than I ever could've imagined.' I told Sirius. 'Worse than being placed in Slytherin, worse than losing my parents, worse than drifting apart from James, worse than being raped and tortured...'

'You say that now, but at the time, I sure you felt the same about each of them.' Sirius said.

'There's the insensitive Sirius I know.' I said, quietly.

'No, I mean. Look at all you've been through, Anne! You got through all of that, and you're _still_ going through it! You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You'll get through this, Anne.'

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

I couldn't wait to wake up from this horrid nightmare.


	19. The Start Of It All

The next few weeks were... what can I say? Horrible.

Sirius had kept his word and didn't tell James, which I was thankful for. But still, I was always cautious. If Sirius black was being nice to _me_ of all people, then he must want something, or at least have something planned.

I've learned to always expect the worse. By now, something going wrong was a constant assurance in my life. I wanted to be prepared for everything.

The best part in all of this is Narcissa. I don't know how, but we've just became closer. I can actually confide in her now and she doesn't judge me. I mean, I now she feels bad for her sister and will not take sides, but she knows that Bellatrix wasn't the only one hurting.

She's not the only one who knows it as well. I know Narcissa is hurt to. I think she finally figured out that Lucius doesn't love her. She hasn't talked to me about it yet, but she's been here for me and I plan on being there for her. Narcissa is officially my best friend. I barely even talk to James anymore, or even Lily. I can't consider them my best friends, they don't even know what I've been going through.

But Narcissa, she probably understands me more than anyone else right now.

Rodolphus, he's also hurt. I haven't talked to him since the night we've arrived. It's been weeks and we've barely even glanced at each other. Everyone is hurt. Everyone is affected by all of this. Rodolphus has been spending all of his time with Bellatrix. They're always arguing, and Bellatrix is always crying now. Rodolphus looks miserable. He looks as if he hates himself.

Everyone else is sort of caught in the middle. They don't want to take sides. It's hard to figure out who's the bad person in all of this.

I only hope that it gets better

**

'Narcissa? Are you coming down for dinner?' I asked, entering our room.

Narcissa quickly wiped her face, trying to hide her tears.

'I'll be right back.' I said.

I went downstairs. 'Rabastan, go on without me. Narcissa and I got homework to catch up on, I forgot.'

'What homework? I'm done all of mine. I'll lend you mine.' Rabastan offered.

'No... I'm so behind on everything.' I told him. 'I need to start learning and stop copying.'

'Anne, you've barely eaten anything since we've come back.' Rabastan said. 'And you've slept even less!'

'Just one more night, please Rabastan?' I pleaded. 'Then, I promise I'll take some potions and eat like a pig.'

Rabastan rolled his eyes, but gave in.

Before I left, I made brief eye contact with Rodolphus.

I wish I could read his expression. I could've stood there all day, but I'd never figure out what he was thinking or feeling.

I turned around and left.

'Narcissa?' I said, coming in.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Anne. I think I'm coming down with a small fever. I'll be better tomorrow.' Narcissa said.

The face she made was perfect. If I hadn't seen her crying just moment ago, I would've believed her.

'Narcissa, love, we both know you're not sick.' I said to her.

She did not falter. 'Perhaps I'm just tired, then? I've always been bad at figuring out what was wrong.'

She's so impassive. Cold as ice. So emotionless. Just like Purebloods are. Just like Lucius is.

'So, it seems everyone always seems to read me like a book, but I can't ever seem to figure anything out.' I said to Narcissa.

'You're more open with your emotions, Anne.' Narcissa said to me. 'I think it's why people like you so much.'

'People like you too, Narcissa. Just the way you are.' I told her.

'Not like you, they don't.'

I felt such pain for Narcissa.

'I always thought...everyone always said I was perfect for him, you know?' Narcissa said. 'Pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, pureblood, obedient...I don't know what I'm doing wrong.'

Finally, Narcissa was cracking.

'You're not doing anything wrong, Narcissa!'

'Then why doesn't he love me?' Narcissa asked. 'Maybe because I'm not strong like you or Bella, I'm _such_ a child, but I'm working on it, Anne! I've still got a lot of growing up to do, and I'll get smarter and I'll make myself strong, I'll do it all, Anne... I have to...'

Tears fell down Narcissa's cheeks. I hugged her.

'You're _so_ beautiful, Narcissa. You've got a kinder heart than anyone I've ever met! You work harder than anyone I know and you're plenty smart! You are a strong person, Narcissa. I've never seen anyone hold themselves together like you do!'

'Then why doesn't Lucius love me?' Narcissa repeated herself. 'Anne, you're on the Quidditch team! You're so talented and powerful! You're the top student in all our classes, you're a better duellist than most people at our school! You've faced tragedy after tragedy and you're still here fighting for all you've got! You're so beautiful that every guy wants you! They never take their eyes of you! You're kind to everyone and you're always so positive! You're so loyal! Anne you're – '

'If I'm all that, then why doesn't Rodolphus love me? Why do half these people see me as a traitor? Why is it that no matter what I do, I hurt and lose everyone around me? If I'm so wonderful, then why, Narcissa, hasn't Rodolphus talked to me or looked at me since we've come back?'

Narcissa wasn't the only one crying now.

'You don't deserve this, Narcissa. Lucius is a fool.' I whispered through my tears.

'So is Rodolphus.' Narcissa said to me.

'He will love you, someday, Narcissa.' I told her, believing every word I was saying. 'One day, he will love you and the two of you will have everything and he won't even _think_ about another girl ever again. And he'll see how perfect you were all along.'

**

'Alright everyone, I hope you guys haven't gotten sloppy over the holidays!' Dolohov yelled.

The weather getting better, so once again, it was time for Quidditch practices.

'My chasers! I want you to go up first! Show me how you're doing.'

I flew up on my new broom, the one Lucius had bought for me. Rodolphus and Lucius flew up as well. We flew around the Quidditch pitch, each of us showing off our stunts and tricks. I've got to say Lucius really outshone Rodolphus and me... A LOT. Rodolphus and I were terrible.

Dolohov called us back down.

'Excellent job, Lucius.' Dolohov said, clapping him on the back. 'I think you've gotten a whole lot better! Hmmm, I didn't believe that was possible.'

Then he rounded on me and Rodolphus.

'If you two bloody morons don't pick up your act, then I'll kick you BOTH off the team!' He yelled.

'Sorry.' I mumbled.

'Sorry isn't good enough, Anne. This whole thing is your mess. So, FIX IT!' Dolohov yelled. 'You look like you haven't slept in weeks! How do you expect yourself to be fit enough to play in a match?'

'I know I – '

'Dolohov, I'd like to see you cut us both off the team!' Rodolphus suddenly said.

Everyone went silent.

'We're the _best_ you've got, Dolohov. Don't threaten us. Believe, with the lack of sleep and food, we're _both_ liable to kill you.' Rodolphus hissed.

'You got yourself into this mess, Lestrange. I will _not_ jeopardize our team just because you can't keep your hormones under control!' Dolohov yelled.

Dolohov took a deep breath. 'Perhaps, I won't kick you off the team. But I've lost my patience with you. Hit the showers, Lestrange. You're suspended until further notice.'

I don't think _anyone_ was expecting that to happen. Hesitatingly, I turned to stare at Rodolphus. He looked as if he was contemplating what he should do next.

Before Rodolphus made things worse for himself, I spoke.

'If he's suspended from the team, then I'm leaving.'

I don't think anyone was expecting _that _either. Even Rodolphus looked at me surprised.

'You know what?' I think everyone needs to take a break.' Lucius said.

'We _just_ started.' I stated.

'A break sounds good. You two come with me.' Dolohov said, pointing at Lucius and Rodolphus.

Lucius and Rodolphus both went off with Dolohov and I went and seated myself in the stands. The rest of the team joined me.

'You've got some guts, Anne.' Rookwood said, sitting across from me.

Although he looked at me as if he thought I was stupid.

'Why would you do that?' Severus asked me.

Something else popped into my head.

'Severus, you haven't told Lily about anything, have you?'

Severus shook his head. 'No, I don't think that would be a good idea.'

'Me neither.' I said to him. 'Thanks.'

'So why would you do that?' Severus repeated. 'After you worked so hard to be on the team. Why would you quit just like that?'

'Because, Rodolphus is right, there's no way Dolohov would have a team without _both_ of us.'

'Frankly, I'm surprised he even suspended Lestrange.' Evans said.

'You're not the only one.' Rookwood said. 'I think your defiance caught him by surprise, Anne.'

'He wasn't the only one.' Evan said. 'Did any of you catch Rodolphus's expression?'

'I don't believe you, Anne. It just doesn't make sense.' Severus said. 'Why did you really say what you did?'

'I, well, I dunno.'

'Please tell me you're not falling for the guy.' Rookwood said, anxiously.

I chose not to answer, but I think everyone assumed the worst.

'You don't know what you're getting into, Anne.' Severus finally said to me.

I snapped. 'Why does everyone keep saying that to me!?'

Lucius and Dolohov were coming back, without Rodolphus.

'Anne, come with me.' Lucius said, as Dolohov began directing his players.

'Where's Rodolphus?' I asked.

'He's suspended.'

'Then, I'm gone, Lucius.' I told him, just as defiantly as I told Dolohov.

'Do not be absurd, Anne!' Lucius exclaimed.

'Dolohov is being unfair!' I shot back.

'No, Anne. Rodolphus is being an idiot. He got himself into this whole mess and now he doesn't know how to fix it. Dolohov is doing the right thing. Why should everyone have to pay for Rodolphus's selfishness?'

'How can you say that about your best friend?' I asked Lucius, angrily.

'He may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean I'm blind to his mistakes.' Lucius replied.

'And _what_ was his mistake, Lucius? Me?'

'Don't be mad at me, Anne! I'm not the one continuously breaking your heart!' Lucius yelled.

'NO!' I shouted. 'You're the bloody arse breaking Narcissa's heart! And she's a better person than I could _ever _hope to be! So that makes you just as bad as Rodolphus, if not worse!'

'You foolish, naive child. You ought to hold your tongue about things you know nothing about! Lucius said, dangerously calm.

'I know plenty, Lucius Malfoy, I – '

'You know nothing, Anne. You're wasting your time. You may be in Slytherin, you may be on the Quidditch team, you may be friends with all of us, and your blood may be pure. But you will _never_ be one of us. You will never understand our ways. You've ignored every warning any of us tried to give you and you went ahead and fooled yourself into believing that Rodolphus is a decent man.'

'He is!' I screamed at Lucius. 'Maybe it's you bloody gits who don't know anything!'

'You're just another trophy to him, Anne.'

'Shut up!' I screamed.

Dolohov came over, probably realizing that Lucius is getting nowhere with me.

'Lucius, I don't think it's possible to change her opinion of Rodolphus. She made her choice, now leave her be.'

Lucius clenched his teeth and walked away.

'Anne, listen, there's nothing I can do about Rodolphus and I'm not going to try and convince you to keep away from him. We need to on the team, Anne. Rodolphus will pick up his act soon, and will be back before you know it.' Dolohov said to me. 'He doesn't expect you to quit the team for him. You may talk to him yourself, if you don't believe me. But take my word for it, Anne. Believe me, if Rodolphus Lestrange is the only person you trust in this world... then you may want to get used to being disappointed a lot throughout your life.'

'I trust him more than anyone. I'll skip practise for today and if Rodolphus is okay with me on the team, than I shall return next practise.'

Dolohov shook his head. 'We've done all we can for you, Anne.'

I walked away.

I didn't even know how I was supposed to confront Rodolphus. We've haven't talked in so long. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months! Soon enough, the school year is going to finish.

A thought occurred to me. After this year is over, Rodolphus is only going to be at Hogwarts for two more years. What am I supposed to do without him?

I walked until I reached the common room. Rodolphus was sitting silently with Bellatrix.

So much for confronting him.

But Rodolphus noticed me as I came in.

'Surely, you didn't quit the team?' he asked me

'Not yet.' I told him. 'I told Dolohov that I'd talk to you, first.'

Bellatrix looked away from the both of us. She looked as if she were trying to imagine that I wasn't there.

I tried ignoring her now. This shouldn't have to be this hard.

I guess I understand it. Bellatrix and I are polar opposites and positively _detest _one another. But we're both in love with the same guy and Rodolphus is unwilling to let either of us go.

'Lucius and Dolohov didn't believe me when I told them you'd only listen to me.' Rodolphus said.

He was smiling. This was the first smile I've ever seen on him, on months.

And it caught Bellatrix's attention. It was hard for her to continue to ignore me now.

'Everyone seems to think I'm a hopeless case, making some kind of horrid mistake.' I told Rodolphus.

'I'm sure they do.' Rodolphus said.

'What is it that everyone's not telling me?'

Rodolphus's smile just disappeared. 'Nothing that's of any concern to you, Anne. Just trust me and ignore the others.'

'If you think she's never going to find out all your little secrets, then you have another thing coming, Rodolphus.' Bellatrix finally spoke.

Rodolphus turned towards Bellatrix. 'Oh, and I suppose you're going to tell her?'

Bellatrix seemed to consider this for a moment. 'Why shouldn't I?'

'Why would you?' Rodolphus replied.

'I think she ought to know how dysfunctional her love for you really is and how obsessed you really are with her.'

_Obsessed? _That cannot be true...

'Bellatrix, hold your tongue.' Rodolphus warned.

'I wish you knew the lengths Rodolphus went through to posses you, Anne.' Bellatrix said. 'It sickens, even me.'

'I don't understand.' I said to her.

'if I were you, I'd do a bit more snooping around about your parent's death. I don't think everyone's giving you the full story.'

'Bellatrix, ENOUGH!' Rodolphus yelled, turning red.

I had never seen Rodolphus look so angry or Bellatrix look so smug.

Rodolphus came towards me before I could really process anything. He grabbed my and pulled my face closer to his.

'You will _not_ under _any_ circumstances utter another word about any of this to anyone! Do you understand?!' Rodolphus yelled, viciously.

'Y – Yes.' I stuttered, terrified.

Rodolphus threw me to the floor and walked out of the common room.

I looked up and noticed the Bellatrix looked just as terrified as I did.

**

I hadn't said a word, just like I promised. I didn't mention my parents to anyone, nor bring up their deaths, I paranoid now. Wondering, who it is, I can trust. They all know something really big that I don't. Actually, they all seem to know several things that I don't.

I think I'm better off not asking any questions.

Things were slowly starting to get back to normal. Rodolphus and I hadn't discussed Quidditch, so I hadn't returned to practises. In the end, Dolohov had to give in and reinstate Rodolphus. I don't think he likes me very much anymore. He's harder on me now, more than everyone else.

I would like to say that I don't care, but I do. Things are rapidly changing and I feel more and more alone now than ever before.

Narcissa is still great, but there's only so much I can tell her. I truly believe that she's the only one as clueless about everything as I am. I think Bellatrix only just began to know everything. Perhaps it was Rodolphus's way of keeping her happy. Now she's included in everything. And now, I'm not.

I don't talk to the others as much anymore. Just Narcissa and Rabastan. From what I understand, everyone else just gave up on me. Those were the exact words that Rabastan used.

I felt even worse for Narcissa. Seeing as how I was always with her, Lucius stayed away from her more than usual. I told Narcissa that I understood if she didn't want to be friends anymore, but she said would never abandon me like the others did.

We were both so horribly confused.

**

'Why are you still up?'

It was Evan. I haven't talked to Evan for so long.

'Couldn't sleep and I didn't want to bother Narcissa.' I answered.

It was 3:00 in the morning, and I was in the common room downstairs. It was empty besides me and Evan. I sat on the couch, just staring aimlessly into the fireplace. Evan came and sat beside me.

'Any regrets?' He asked me.

'I don't know what you mean.' I lied.

'You know, you were the only girl I really ever liked.' Evan told me. 'Now...I can't remember why.'

'Thanks, Evan.' I said, sarcastically.

'Honestly, Anne, someone needs to knock some sense into you.' Evan said. 'I liked you better when you were a blood traitor. At least then, you were your own person, you had your beliefs and stood up for them. You were a strong, kind and unique person. Now look at you. I don't know why Rodolphus still wants you.'

'Evan, just stop.' I told him. 'I'm not in the mood.'

'Well, get used to it, Sorelli. You know, soon enough, even Narcissa won't want anything to do with you.'

'Shut up, Evan.'

'Lucius is going to go talk to Narcissa, you know. He doesn't want Narcissa anywhere around you. I understand why. Why would he want his future wife in the company of a spineless coward who is very likely to be a psycho?'

'Just go away, Evan!' I screamed, bursting into tears.

'I knew you were in there somewhere, Anne.' Evan said.

'God, just leave me alone.' I said, sobbing.

'Anne, I don't give a fuck about Lestrange no more. At one point, we were friends, but not anymore. I'm never going to forgive him for what he did to you. Maybe everyone else thinks you're also to blame, and you are, but it's not as if you had much of a choice. You don't know what he did to you, Anne. There's no way you could've prevented it.'

'I don't know what you're talking about, Evan. I don't know what anyone's talking about! I don't know anything!'

I picked up a cushion and cried into it.

'Find out about your parents no matter what, Anne. I know what Rodolphus told you, but find out, Anne. It's vital that you do. You need to see Rodolphus for who he really is.'

I shook my head. 'No, he'll be so bad.'

'He'll be mad if he finds out you're trying. He won't be mad if you know thought, by then, he'll know it's too late.'

'Why don't you just tell me, Evan?' I asked him, hopelessly.

He shook his head. 'I want no part of this. I don't want to be the one to tell you. I don't wanna be the one to break your heart. None of us do.'

'Then what do you propose I do?' I asked, desperately.

'Speak to the one person who hates you more than anything, the one person who doesn't care if you're hurt, and the one person who wants vengeance against Rodolphus... Anne, speak to Bellatrix.'

**

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. I don't know whether I should listen to Evan. But something inside of me told me to at least give it a try.

I knocked on the door.

'Come in.' a voice.

I entered and saw a very shocked Bellatrix sharing back at me.

'I was wondering... if we could talk?'

Bellatrix started at me for a long time before saying. 'Close the door.'

I closed the door, and came to sit on her bed, across from her.

'Are you sure you want to risk it? Rodolphus is always coming in here without warning.' Bellatrix said to me.

'Are you sure _you _wanna risk it?' I asked her.

She seemed to ponder this. 'Well, we're both good liars. I'm sure if he catches us together, it won't hard for the two of us to come up with something.'

'Yeah.' I said. 'If worse comes to worse, I'll just curse you and he'll think we're fighting. No surprises there.'

Bellatrix smirked. 'Not unless I curse you first.'

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and curse her right then.

'How bad is it?' I asked her.

'Bad.' Bellatrix said. 'Never would've expected it of him. At least now I know not to underestimate him.'

'So, tell me what you know.' I said to Bellatrix.

'You know he _always_ thought you were pretty? That you were always something special?' Bellatrix asked. 'He always insisted that there was a reason why a blood traitor was placed in Slytherin.'

I had been told something like this before, by Lucius. That Rodolphus had been pursuing me for a long time.

'Everyone was always joking around, saying one day they'll teach you your place in this world, and when we won the world, they'd each have turns in doing so.' Bellatrix continued. 'I always found it hilarious. You should've heard all of the things they said they'd do to you. They've got unique imaginations, I'll tell you that.'

I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what they wanted to do with me.

'They always said they'd strip you naked and rape you several times, in front of people, for entertainment. Said, they'd burn your skin, and cut through your flesh just to hear you scream. Said they would love disfiguring you and heal you only so they could do it all again.'

I felt sick. I've _never_ done anything to these people. What was wrong with them?

'It's no surprise they all wanted to became deatheaters. They could look at their victim and feel no remorse whatsoever. They guys always did have some fascination with you. They said you were such a waste of pure blood and you didn't deserve it. They always insisted that they would keep you as a prize from the war.' Bellatrix said. 'I always found it hilarious, of course. You know how much I hate traitors. I assumed they were all always joking. I mean, I had always figured you'd grow up and fight against us like your parents. All their talk was a load of crap to me. I never saw a way for them to get their hands on you. But, life is full of surprises.

I wasn't sure this was such a good idea anymore. All this did was cause me to become more frightened. I don't know how I could ever look at any of them again. They've never even talked to me my first two years here! Yet, they all sat around and openly discussed the sick, twisted things they wanted to do with me?

'I didn't realize that Rodolphus wasn't joking. I didn't realize he desired you so greatly. I never realized how obsessed he was becoming with you.' Bellatrix said, impassively. 'He was always a good actor, Rodolphus. I never would've guessed it. Of course, his friends did. I guess Rodolphus got carried away when they had their little discussions. Everyone else was partially joking about everything, but they soon realized, that Rodolphus was serious.'

'Rodolphus never did anything of the sort!' I said, trembling. 'He was always so good to me! Bellatrix, he never hurt me! Punished me, yes, but he never did any of that other stuff!'

'He felt too guilty too, Anne.' Bellatrix said.

She looked at me pitifully.

'For what?!'

'He soon realized you were more than just a pretty girl with pure blood.' Bellatrix said. 'He found out how strong and talented you were, how tremendous your love for Quidditch was, how loyal you were, how determined, how faithful and how much you cherished your family and your beliefs.'

I didn't understand where she was going with this.

'Don't you see, Anne? He took all of that away from you! He broke you and your spirit. He made it so you have nothing left but him. It's what he wanted, Anne!'

I didn't want to hear this anymore. I shook my head, frantically.

..But I _had_ to hear it.

'I don't think he meant for things to get this far. He just wanted to fuck you around and keep you as a prize. He wanted to show off to the world what he can do. He wanted to make the Lestrange name epic, to have power and control beyond anything! But first, he needed you.' Bellatrix said, cynically.

'Why? _Why me?'_ I exclaimed.

I was surprised I wasn't crying yet. It felt so strange to me. I felt like I was on the verge, but somehow no tears would come.

'Your parents are so prominent. A Potter _and_ a Sorelli. What could be better? Of course, Rodolphus knew he could never lay a finger on you with them around.' Bellatrix said.

My heart beat fast. I didn't know if I wanted to hear the next part.

'You know what really happened? It was all planned. Your parents didn't have a chance to survive. The whole battle in the muggle neighbourhood was just a set up. Everyone knew your parents would be there. Rodolphus talked his father into it. No matter what, the deatheaters main goal was to get _your_ parents.'

I shook my head. No, this can't be real. It can't be happening. She's _lying._

'I think your uncle cleaned it up for you, Anne.' Bellatrix said. 'I read the Daily Profit, I know what it said. You mother begged to be killed and your father just gave up. But, no, that wasn't it.'

Oh god. Oh my god.

'They're good fighters, Anne. Even with all the deatheaters, they were amazing. I heard the deatheaters thought that they were going to lose. You know what happened though? Rodolphus's father, who was leading the mission, told your dad that once they were done with him, they were going after you.'

I closed my eyes, willing for the pain to stop.

'Your dad went crazy. You were his biggest weakness, Anne. Because of your dad's hysteria, the deatheaters were able to capture both your mom and your dad. They didn't beg for death, Anne. They didn't just give. They fought until the very end for you. Not even the wizarding world anymore. They were fighting for you.' Bellatrix said, sombre. 'Your dad even swore to join the deatheaters as long as they let you and your mom free. When they didn't agree, your parents both swore to join and vow their allegiance to the dark lord, as long as you were unharmed.'

Was shaking beyond control. I swear I was going to pass out.

'They didn't agree. Your parents were tortured and tortured. It was far worse than you could dream, Anne. Rodolphus was there for the whole thing. He tortured them too, you know? He told your parents everything he was going to do with you.' Bellatrix said. 'I would've have believed any of this, if it weren't for his memories. He showed them to me because I wouldn't believe him. This is how much he was obsessed with you Anne. Look how far he went to get what he wanted. He even convinced his father and the Dark lord to help him out.'

My poor parents. I always thought they abandoned me. _How could I?_

'Eventually, your parents were died. They lost a lot of blood, it would've happened eventually. Rodolphus didn't want your parents to have an easy death. Your parents died, honourably.' Bellatrix said. 'Once the school year started, Rodolphus began to pursue you. Only, things weren't going the way he wanted it to. He began to appreciate you as a person and he couldn't get himself to hurt you. He was still just as obsessed with you, so instead he decided to keep you and treat you relatively right. He thought he'd change you to his liking, make you loyal and faithful to him instead of anyone or anything else.'

I wasn't shaking anymore. I didn't feel the need to cry either. I was numb. I don't think I felt anything at all. I don't know if it was because I was still processing all of it, or because it was too much for me to handle.

'He did it anyways, didn't he? Made you loyal and faithful for him? You barely associate with your family anymore, or your old friends. You would've given up Quidditch for him. You'd do everything and anything for the man who turned your whole world upside down.' Bellatrix said. 'And, you even fell in love with him, didn't you? I don't think Rodolphus wanted that. I don't he realized things would get that far.'

Suddenly, the door opened.

'Bellatrix, are you coming down to – '

Rodolphus stopped when he saw me sitting with Bellatrix.

'What're you doing here?' Rodolphus asked, angrily.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

The look on my face must've looked extremely heartbreaking because Rodolphus suddenly turned very pale.

'She knows.' Bellatrix said.


	20. Anne's Sacrifice

**Author's Note: I feel I should give a warning. Disturbing chapter up ahead! I keep forgetting to give these warnings out. And also, I don't think I've EVER mentioned this: **

**All characters belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling, with the exception of Anne. **

**And on another note, I apologize for the lack of updates I will be having in the near future. Life is about to get **_**very**_** busy for me. But, I will do my best. **

**Happy New year to Everyone!**

I can't even describe what I was feeling. It felt as if my heart were about to explode. Everything inside of me was building up. I didn't even know _how_ I was still walking. Everything seemed so fake, so unreal.

I don't know where I was even heading. Everything was a blur. It was all just flashing in my head. The images of my parents being tortured. I can't even imagine what they did to them. What _he _did. It was his fault. His entire fault. And everyone _lied_ to me.

I guess I couldn't take it anymore. I vaguely felt myself collapse to the floor.

I heard faint screaming. People were yelling my name. I saw several blurs all around me and felt several hands on me. I don't even know where I am or who these people all.

I thought nothing more could happen. I thought the worse was over. I keep thinking nothing could feel worse than the previous disaster. Apparently, life likes proving me wrong. Life likes torturing me. They must be in it together, Rodolphus and life. Well, not life. Perhaps the devil. Rodolphus must've made a deal with the devil.

More likely, he made a deal with the Dark Lord.

I can't tell what's going on. Am I screaming? Am I crying? I know I'm still conscious because I can still _very_ vaguely hear and see those around me. Although not enough to tell who it is. Why can't I feel anything _I'm_ doing? I can hear my thoughts, I can still hear Bellatrix's voice in my head, I can see the images of my parents and I could feel the unbearable _ache _in my heart, my stomach, my head, my _entire_ body _._

Suddenly, something brought me back to reality. A pair of arms went around me. I recognized the touch of those hands. I knew who it was. And _he_ brought me back to reality.

I was suddenly aware of everything. I _was_ crying. I _was _screaming. I was on the floor, and I must've fallen hard. I could feel that my right wrist was broken.

I saw Rodolphus in front of me, concern etched on his face.

That _bloody BASTARD!_

'I HATE YOU!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I slapped him as hard as I could. My wrist hurt even more now. But I didn't care. I'll kill Rodolphus right _now._ I'll torture him like he did my parents! I'll make _him_ scream and hurt!

I hot again and again. I kicked him, slapped him, and punched him. And I finally, remembered my wand.

I summoned all the strength I had, 'CRUC – '

I suddenly screamed as Rodolphus grabbed me already broken wrist, making my wand drop to the ground. He slammed my head against the floor, and pinned me down.

I still kicked and screamed and tried to injure any part of him I could read. It was hopeless though. I could barely move with him on top of me. My head was throbbing with pain, my wrist ached so much, my throat was so sore from all the screaming. Everything was too much. I couldn't take all the pain and anger.

Finally, I settled for a state of desolation. I cried and cried and Rodolphus just watched me. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see him. I wish I was dead. I wish Rodolphus had just killed me. I wish I died with my parents.

'Rodolphus get off her!' Narcissa screamed.

Now she was hitting Rodolphus.

I saw Lucius pull her away.

Now she was hitting Lucius.

I want James.

_No._ James has no idea about _anything._

'Sirius.' I said as clear as I could, through my tears. 'I want _SIRIUS!'_

'Let her go!' Narcissa screamed.

Rodolphus still refused.

Using whatever strength I had left. I broke one of my hands free from Rodolphus's grip and punched him in the face. He let go of me instinctively and I pushed him off me and ran faster than I've ever run before.

I ran and ran until I reached the portrait of the Gryffindor common room. I saw a certain redheaded friend of mine.

'Lily!' I screamed.

Lily turned around and her eyes widened. 'Anne!?!'

I didn't have time to explain. I swear Rodolphus would be after me any second.

'Listen, Lily, don't ask any questions! Just get Sirius! And don't mention anything to anyone else and don't let anyone hear you!'

Lily nodded, and frantically ran inside.

Hurry, Sirius, _hurry._

Sirius got to me quicker than I expected.

He took one look at me. 'Anne? Did he hurt you?'

I nodded my head, and cried desperately. 'We've got to go somewhere else, he'll come after me, he'll – '

'Let's go.' Sirius said.

And quickly, we both ran. Where? I don't know. I followed him.

He took me outside.

'The Whomping Willow? What are we doing _here?!' _I screamed.

Oh god, I was really losing it. How could I have thought I could count on _Sirius._

'Hold on.' Sirius said.

Sirius did something, and suddenly, the tree froze.

I stared at Sirius, shocked.

'Come on.'

I followed Sirius into a tunnel in the tree. It led to some worn down looking room.

'We're in the shrieking shack.' Sirius told me. 'I'll explain later. What happened?'

It was all too much for me. How could I possible retell the story?

I shook my head, opening and closing my mouth. I couldn't get the words to come out.

'Okay, fine.' Sirius said. 'Let's heal you first.

I realized, just then, that my head was bleeding.

Sirius got on his wand and started muttering some spells.

'M-My wrist.' I said to him.

He took my wrist, and before I knew it was healed as well.

At least some of the pain was gone. A dull ache was left in its place. I wish we had some potions.

'There.' Sirius said. 'Anne, tell me what happened.'

I tried. I really did, but I couldn't.

Sirius seemed to understand this. He just came to me, and gave me a hug. I started crying on him now. I was soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. He just let me. He let me cry and cry.

'H – He killed them.' I finally blurted out, through my tears.

Sirius was running my back comfortingly. He didn't say anything to interrupt me.

'B-Bellatrix t-told me. W-Wanted to hurt h-him.' I continued. 'Tr-trapped them. Tortured th-them.'

Sirius still didn't say anything. I don't know if he even understood a word I was saying.

'Ob-obsessed with me. Pl-planned a-all of this. G-get them out o-of the way.' I said, crying more. 'D-do things t-to me. T-torture me. R-rape me. G-got too cl-close. C-couldn't do it.'

I didn't get any of that.' Sirius admitted.

I sniffed.

'Take your time, Anne. You don't have to tell me now.'

Sirius must've held me for hours, just holding me and listening to my unintelligible babbling. He never said a word though. He never got annoyed with me. Never objected or whined. He was just there. I never realized how loyal he was to James until today.

I finally managed to stop crying long enough to tell him what happened. I didn't skip one little detail. Everything just poured out of me. By the end, Sirius was just as pale as Rodolphus had been.

'Anne...you've got to tell James.' Sirius finally said.

'NO!' I screamed. 'Please, Sirius, no! Please, I already feel like a horrible idiotic traitor. _Please _don't tell James. Please!'

I started crying again.

God, I am so stupid. So stupid.

'Anne, no, shhhh.' Sirius said, softly. 'Don't cry, Anne.'

'Don't tell him, please, Sirius.'

Sirius shook his head. 'No, of course, I won't.'

I wiped my face. 'God, I must look like a mess.'

Sirius just smiled at me. 'You've been through a lot.'

I hit Sirius, playfully. 'You're supposed to say that I still look good!'

Sirius laughed. 'Right, that's what I meant.'

'I'm such a fool.'

'Don't say that.' Sirius said. 'You didn't know any better.'

'But _everyone_ warned me. Not just about Rodolphus, but Slytherins in particular. Why didn't I listen to James? Or anyone? I'm so stupid...'

I sat down on the floor. I'm so tired of standing around.

Sirius joined me. 'Anne, we _all_ do things we regret. You couldn't have known.'

'Why didn't he tell me? James's dad. He told me my mom begged for death and that my dad gave up. He made me think my own parents abandoned me! Why didn't he tell me?! Why didn't he warn me?!' I asked, hugging my knees.

'Well...because Anne, your parents were killed because they got in the way. I think your uncle thought, that if he had told you then, the deatheaters would come for his family too. Your parents...they were already dead, Anne. I think he thought protecting his family was more important. And I think he never expected you to actually, you know, go off with the Slytherins.'

'But if he had just told me – '

'Then you would've resisted against Rodolphus. You would've made him mad. The deatheaters would've gone after your uncle, and aunt and James. And _then_ Rodolphus would get to you and do...whatever it is he had planned to do.'

'He never did any of it.' I told Sirius.

There was a long moment of silence.

'He never raped me, or hurt me without reason. He didn't let another man near me, either.' I said to Sirius.

'I'm glad.' Sirius said, eventually. 'But, why?'

'Bellatrix says, I dunno, that he got to like me as a person.' I replied. 'I guess we got too close, and I eventually...ruined his original plans.'

Sirius gave a sort of bitter laugh.

'What is it?' I asked him.

'You're going to go back to him.' Sirius said, disbelievingly.

It was as if he _had_ to say it, but didn't want to. As if he didn't want such an idea to be possible.

'I...I'm not going to...' I told Sirius.

'But you _are,_ Anne.' Sirius said, gloomily. 'There's no escape from these people. Believe me, I've tried.'

The worst sort of sadness fell over me. 'Oh.'

'Once you're in, you can never get out.' Sirius said.

Sirius and I spent long moments in silence. Each of us lost in our own thoughts. Thoughts of ourselves and thoughts of one another.

I was beginning to think that perhaps, Sirius knows how I feel more than Narcissa.

'What do we do now?' I asked Sirius, breaking the silence.

'We play along.' Sirius answered. 'Make them think we're on their side.'

'But instead we... get inside info?' I asked.

'I do, you don't.' Sirius said.

I looked at him, confused.

'You....try and survive. Gain their approval. They're more likely to catch you.' Sirius said.

'But I should be helping you out!' I exclaimed.

I did _not_ want anything to do with Rodolphus other than to bring him down.

'Anne... learn occlumency, if you can. But I'm telling you, Rodolphus, and the others will be keeping a close eye on you. It will be hard for you to get away with it. And, as you get older, it's less likely than you'll be able to see people from the _good_ side.'

I _guess_ I understood what Sirius meant.

'Plus...' Sirius hesitated. 'In case...we lose this war, we need people who are willing to save the others.'

I understood more now.

'James.' I whispered.

Sirius nodded. 'I'm hoping you can persuade some people to spare James, and others if we lost this war. I will do my best as well.'

I nodded my head. Sirius was right. Whether we wanted to admit it or now, there is a chance that the Purebloods will win this war. And if they do, I'm using whatever power I have to save the ones I love. My parents are dead. I can't do anything about it now. It hurts, still. So much. But I've got to let go of that, because I still have family here, who can be saved.

But only if I'm loyal and faithful to Rodolphus...

'And Anne?'

'Yeah?' I asked.

We go back to hating one another.

Right. Of course, Sirius and I _loathe_ each other. It might seem weird to people if we all of a sudden start getting along.

I nodded and again we stopped talking.

**

I must've fallen asleep last night. I woke up to find that Sirius was already awake. I was lying on his chest.

I quickly got up.

'Sorry.' I mumbled.

Sirius just smirked at me.

I made a face at him.

'Hate each other, remember?' Sirius said to me.

Suddenly, everyone form yesterday came back to me. I nearly started crying from the sudden burst of heartache I felt. But I held it inside.

I need to be strong...that's never been a great trait of mine...but I'll learn.

I have to.

Sirius and I made our way out of the Shrieking Shack. I never got a chance to ask him about that...Or the Whomping Willow. But, there were more important things to deal with.

The two of us went our separate ways.

I sort of paced in front of the portrait to my common room for a bit. I didn't want to go inside. I didn't want to see _him._

But of course, bad luck follows me around.

The door opened and out came Rodolphus. And Dolohov, Lucius, Rookwood, Evan, and Severus.

I guess we've got Quidditch practice.

'I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up.' Dolohov said.

I gave him a weird look. 'How was I supposed to know we had practice?'

Everyone, well, I'm not sure of Rodolphus because I refused to look at him, gave me a horrified look.

When I didn't understand why, Lucius said. 'We've got our game against Hufflepuff, right _now.'_

I nearly smacked myself for forgetting. If we beat Hufflepuff, then we still have a chance to win the cup!

'Right, sorry, I forgot.' I said, stupidly.

'Let's just go.' Dolohov said. 'Get your stuff, Anne and then meet us there.'

I quickly ran and got whatever I needed before rushing to our changing room.

'Are you sure you're in the right condition to play?' Evan asked, eyeing me carefully.

I wonder what I looked like.

I decided to go look in the mirror.

I don't thing I've ever looked so pale in my life. My eyes were bloodshot and I had the worst bags underneath them. My lips were horribly chapped and even bleeding in one spot.

On the other hand, my hair was perfect. Like always.

'Well, I'm sure I look better than my parents did moments before their death. Right Rodolphus?'

I don't know _why_ I said that. I was so bitter.

The team went silent.

'Perhaps I should do to you what I did to them. Then, we'll see how you look.' Rodolphus replied/

I cannot _believe_ him! He's got some nerve!

'Bloody Bastard!' I yelled at hm.

Sirius would be _SO_ proud about my progress.

'What do you expect? Remorse? I don't regret killing them. It's just a shame you found out.' Rodolphus said. 'Although if you misbehave, perhaps I will show you their bloody death.'

'I tried charging at Rodolphus, but Lucius held me back.

'You arrogant, evil, murderous ASSHOLE!' I screamed, struggling to break free form Lucius.

Rodolphus just _smiled_ and came closer to me and kissed me.

Lucius released me, and Rodolphus had his arms around me now.

He whispered in my ear. 'Would you have come back if you didn't forgive me?'

I was shaking with anger. I came back for James. For Sirius. For Lily . For all those whom I'm fighting for. For my _parents, w_ho fought for me till the very end.

'Would you, my mistress?' Rodolphus goaded. 'Yes, you're mad, I can tell and you must've cried all night. Sorry, baby, did I break your heart?'

'Do not treat me like a child!' I screamed.

It would've helped if I did start crying.

I turned away from Rodolphus. Although, I noticed him smirking.

'That's enough!' Dolohov said. 'Lestrange, _now_ is NOT the time!'

Dolohov walked over to me. 'If you can't play today, Anne, it's alright. It's only Hufflepuff, after all.'

I shook my head. 'No, I already missed the match against Ravenclaw. I'll play this one. Just keep _him_ away from me.'

Dolohov looked at Rodolphus. 'You heard her.'

After getting dressed, we all headed outside.

The match was beginning.

**

'You know what I think?' Evan asked.

'What?'

'I think that cup's ours!' Evan slurred

'Don't start celebrating yet, Evan.' Dolohov said. 'We defeated Hufflepuff but we've still got to play Gryffindor again.'

'We beat them once already. We'll beat them again.' Evan replied.

'But this time, we're evenly matched.' I told Evan.

'Yes, but we're still better players than them.' Rodolphus said, putting his arm around me.

I pushed his arms away and attempted to get up. But he only pulled me back down.

'Do you think I worked this hard to get you, only to let you go?' Rodolphus whispered to me.

I glared at Rodolphus. He was practically holding me prisoner. He still has my wand as well. I'm completely defenceless.

'I'm tired. I wanna go to bed.' I lied.

There's no way he would be able to tell I'm lying. Mostly everyone was gone. It was very late.

Everyone had been celebrating the entire night, just drinking and partying.

The guys in particular. They're all drunk. I could smell the alcohol on Rodolphus breath. I hadn't drank at all tonight. I was starting to wish I did.

'But I'm not tired.' Rodolphus said. 'So you can't go until I do.'

I scoffed. 'Whatever, let me go. I'm TIRED!'

Rodolphus laughed. 'You guys think I should let her go?'

Dolohov smirked. 'Sure, why on earth would we want her here? It's not as if she could provide us with any _entertainment.'_

Oh no. Oh god, please no.

I tried getting up again, but it didn't work.

Evan stood up. 'I want no, no...no part in this. Goodnight.'

Evan went upstairs, after bumping into several objects.

'That's too bad, Anna. I think Evan would've enjoyed the show.' Rodolphus said, placing his hands on my thighs.

Then he growled. 'You know I don't like these stupid muggle clothes!'

He was referring to my jeans. I don't know _why_ he hates jeans so much. They may be muggle clothing, but they look _good._

I kept silent. Maybe they'll leave me alone if I stayed quiet.

'I think you should t-take them off.' Dolohov said.

I tensed up. Please don't. Please, Merlin, don't let them.

'What do you think? Lucius? Rookwood?'

'Do it.' Rook said, eagerly.

Lucius seemed to think about his answer.

'I don't think you should...but I will not complain if you do.'

Lucius smirked and winked at his friends.

I punched Rodolphus as hard as I could. I aimed for his nose. Then, I stood, and attempted to bolt.

_I need to get to my room. Narcissa will help me, she'll help me, she'll – _

I screamed. Rodolphus ran towards me, his wand out.

I forgot they had wands. Stupid me.

'Silencio!' He said.

I was screaming, but it was no use.

Rodolphus grabbed my arm and dragged me back to his friends.

They were jeering, and laughing.

I tried begging, screaming, anything. But they couldn't hear me anyways.==

'This is payback.' Rodolphus said, punching my nose.

I felt blood coming out. I screamed, silently. So painful.

Rodolphus pinned me to the ground, and began to unbutton my Jeans.

I struggled and kicked as much as I could but unfortunately, I was doing no damage to him.

I could feel the foul stench of alcohol on his breath, but I knew, being drunk had nothing to do with what he was doing to me. Or any of them. They knew what they were doing.

I guess Rodolphus finally decided to teach me my place. I guess it matter no more to any of them, that I'm their friend and companion.

'You're not going _anywhere, _Sweetheart.' Rodolphus said, pulling my jeans completely off.

I was crying so hard, and trying still, to get away.

_Please_ let someone come down and save me! Evan come back down and help me! _Somebody_ help me!

Rodolphus placed his hands underneath my thighs and went off to kiss my neck. He bit my neck, drawing blood.

I could feel the hot liquid going down my body. He kissed my lips afterwards, making me taste my own blood. He bit down on my tongue, drawing more blood.

I was praying that my voice will come back. I screamed even though no one heard me.

I could hear his friends cheering in the background and shouting suggestions to him as well.

Using his wand, Rodolphus ripped off my shirt. I felt so _exposed. _Everyone was watching me greedily.

'I think we'll have some fun first.' Rodolphus said.

'_Please.' _I mouthed to Rodolphus.

He just smirked at me. 'Having too much fun. Can't stop now.'

He grabbed my arm and flipped me onto his lap. The guys laughed.

Humiliating. _So humiliating._

'I think we need a better view, Rodolphus.' Lucius suggested.

I could _kill_ them all!

Rodolphus stripped me of my underwear. Now they _all_ had a particularly nice view of my butt.

'My Anna doesn't like this.' Rodolphus said, laughing.

Just get it over with. _Please_ just go ahead and get this done.

Rodolphus smacked my bum, and I closed my eyes. The guys cheered and laughed and I cried some more. Though, no one can see that. I screamed and protested, though no one heard.

'My little girl doesn't like being spanked, does she?' Rodolphus asked me.

Not knowing what else I could no, I shook my head, telling him no.

'That's too bad. I love it.' Rodolphus said.

But he flipped me back over, anyways, and laid me down on my back, before climbing on top of me once more.

What can I saw about the rest of the night?

I screamed and sobbed, all while silenced while he raped me. Again and again, in different positions.

He friends watched him all the while, basking in my pain. They didn't try to help me. No one did.

No one came down for me either. Eventually, I just gave up trying.

No one was coming for me. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and just accepted this was my life.

I didn't plan on telling Sirius any of this, or Narcissa. I had a feeling it would only make things worse.

I did not stop crying or screaming though, so the silencing charm was still on me. I couldn't stop myself from making any noises. I was in far too much pain.

I kept telling myself it was all for them. All for James, all for my family. All for my friends. I'll make this sacrifice and in the end, their lives will be spared.

I wondered how long the war will last. How long will I have to live like this?

I don't know how my parents went through with the torture. I had screamed for somebody to just kill me already. Not that they heard, but I still said it.

It only proved one thing.

I was weak. So very _weak._

Finally, they were done.

Rodolphus took the silencing charm off me.

I did not scream. There's no point in it anymore. Plus, it would only get me into more trouble.

'There's no need to wake Narcissa.' Lucius said. 'Come sleep in our room.'

Rodolphus smirked. 'I think Lucius would like a turn with you.'

I looked up at Lucius and even through my blurred vision, I saw the hunger in Lucius's eyes. I wiped my tears, though there was no point because more just kept coming down.

I remember when Rodolphus said he'd never let another man fuck me.

I also remember when Rodolphus said he wouldn't rape me.

Looking at Lucius, I only had one thought in my head.

_Better he rapes me rather than Narcissa._

I was led upstairs to Rodolphus and Lucius's dormitory.

I climbed into Lucius's bed.

_All for my parents. All for James. All for Lily. All for Sirius. All for the Muggles and Mugglesborns and Muggle lovers. All for Narcissa._

I was raped the entire night. And this time, Rodolphus and Lucius heard my screams.

They had sound proofed their room.


	21. Transformations

'Is she awake?' I heard Rodolphus ask Lucius.

I was indeed awake, but I'll be damned if I let them know it. I think I'm doing a pretty good job too. All relaxed and breathing in a nice , steady and slow kind of way.

'Yeah.' Lucius answered. 'But she's pretending to be asleep.'

_Fuck. _Damn Lucius. Damn him to the pits of hell.

As Rodolphus came closer to be, I jolted myself up, grabbing the sheets with me, to cover myself up. I backed myself as far as I could against the wall.

'You're right, Lucius.' Rodolphus said, pleased. 'She is awake.'

'Nothing gets past me, my friend.' Lucius replied.

'The sheets do no good, Anne. I can easily rip them away from you.' Rodolphus said.

I opened my out, trying to yell but all that came out was a raspy noise.

I flinched and my hands up to my throat, massaging it. I must've lost my voice from all the screaming last night.

Rodolphus started at me, mockingly.

'I think she'll need a potion for that, Lucius.'

'I think so.'

Rodolphus kissed me, and I cringed. Then he got up.

'Take care of her, will you? I'm gonna go see Bella.'

And with that, Rodolphus left.

I didn't know whether I was supposed to be relieved that he was gone, or terrified because he left me alone with Lucius. I hugged the sheets closer to my body.

However, Lucius didn't come closer to me. He was rummaging through his stuff before handing me some clothes.

'Here, I don't know how well these will fit you.' Lucius said, throwing me a black skirt and a white blouse.

I threw the sheets over my head and quickly got dressed underneath them. there was no way I'll be changing in front of Lucius.

The blouse and skirt were both too short and too tight, but still, it fit. I had a feeling Lucius did that on purpose.

'Come here, I'll give you some potions and heal you.'

I didn't want to go anywhere _near_ Lucius. Not after what he did last night.

Lucius rolled his eyes at me. 'I'm _not_ going to hurt you now.'

I shook my head at him and attempted to start yelling. My throat _hurt._

Lucius spoke in that horrid drawling voice of his. 'Anne, I'm _not_ hurting you. I need to get you fixed.'

It's funny. I used to like the way Lucius spoke. Now, I hate it.

When I still didn't budge, Lucius just came close to me. I tried getting away from him, unfortunately, I got tangled in the sheets and fell off the bed, hard.

I groaned. Or at least tried.

Lucius used his wand to untangle me.

'Why in Merlin's name are you so jumpy for?' Lucius snapped. 'I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. Now why don't you trust me?'

I looked at him in disbelief. Is he _kidding? _Was he not raping me just last night?!

I need my voice back. I need to start screaming at Lucius now.

I stopped struggling and he gave me a couple of potions to drink. Smelly, awful tasting, thick, and incredibly gross looking potions.

Crinkling my nose and shutting my eyes, I gulped them all down. I nearly choked on the last one, but I managed to gulp it down, eventually. Then Lucius healed my broken nose and healed several bruises and cuts I had.

When he finished, I took a deep breath and tested out my voice.

'WHY DON'T I TRUST YOU?! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME LAST NIGHT!?! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK WHY I'M SO JUMPY?! YOU CONCEITED LITTLE – '

'Silencio.' Lucius said, casually.

UGH! Not this _again!_

'You're not making this easy on yourself, Anne. this is your life and there are certain things you must _endure.'_

Endure? ENDURE?! What? I'm supposed to get used to being publicly raped?!

'I told you Rodolphus was lying to you.'

How dare he just stand there acting all superior! He is just as bad as Rodolphus!

With another wave of his wand, I was able to talk again. I kept my voice low, knowing that if I didn't, Lucius would only silence me again.

'You may have been right but so was Rodolphus! He told me you would be the first of his friends to rape me!' I whispered, accusingly.

'I never said I wouldn't.' Lucius said, simply.

What was wrong with these people? How do they take such evil activities so lightly? As if it was nothing? As if it was an everyday _normal_ occurrence in daily life.

'But you said that you...' I trailed off.

What was the point?

But Lucius wouldn't let it go. 'That I loved you?'

I didn't say anything. Why would I even want to bring that up? Narcissa was my closest friend.

That simple fact made me feel pathetic. My rapist's fiancé was my closest friend. Narcissa was also my other rapist's fiancé's sister.

Oh god. What a _sick,_ twisted world I got myself into.

My Father's words suddenly came to mind. _God help you if you ever get sucked in their pure blood obsessed world._

I shook my head. 'Forget it.'

'Love means nothing in this world, Anne.' Lucius told me. 'What difference does it make whether I love you or not? You belong to Rodolphus and I have Narcissa. So why, if I cannot call you mine, would I pass up the opportunity to _pleasure_ myself at your expense?'

I don't think even Sirius knows how perverse these people are. There's _no_ way he would've let me come back here if he knew this was going to happen. I can't even believe they're human.

'The lot of you are mental!' I exclaimed.

'You just don't understand.' Lucius said.

Now he just sounded bored.

'Here, though. I've got something for you.' Lucius said, out of nowhere.

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

It was a tiara.

Lucius held it out to me and in return, I gave him a puzzling look.

'We'll take _very_ good care of you, Anne.'

Now I understood.

'What? A few pieces of jewellery are supposed to make everything okay?'

'The books, the jewellery, the broom, the clothes and accessories.' Lucius listed. 'Not to mention the protection, training and the many other benefits you receive now and shall continue to receive.'

_Now_ it all made sense. All the gifts and everything. I suddenly understood why I was on the Quidditch team. They must've all played me from the start. This is why everyone always tried warning me, to see how faithful and in love I actually was to Rodolphus. This was why Rabastan convinced me to tell Rodolphus my true feelings, so he'll know just how far he can take things.

Bellatrix and Narcissa must've just been pawns in their little game. No wonder they seemed to encourage Narcissa's friendship with me. No wonder they loved pinning Bellatrix and me against each other.

They must've all had a good laugh about me. I did everything they wanted me to. I fell for each and every little one of their tricks.

'You guys truly are cunning.' I said to Lucius. 'By comparison to you guys, I don't even know how I made it into Slytherin.'

Lucius smiled cruelly at me. 'You made it too easy, Anne.'

These people were still in school and yet, they all had such brilliant minds.

'Some things were really bad, though.' Lucius told me. 'Evan really did fall for you, Rodolphus and he do dislike each other now, Narcissa became friends with you on her own will, Bellatrix hates you because of Rodolphus, and everyone else? Let's just say we really grew to like you. I've got to say, that really did complicate things. Everyone was conflicted for a while. But in the end, what can I say? You were just too irresistible to us.'

I laughed. I must be losing my mind. Nothing about this situation was funny, but I laughed anyways.

There was no way the Purebloods were losing this war. Soon enough, these people were going to rule the world. I might as well make the best of my situation. Who knows? Maybe one day, they'll let me rule with them.

'I'm so worth so much more than just a tiara.' I said to Lucius, taking the beautiful silver and diamond diadem from him.

I placed it on my head.

Lucius laughed. 'Believe me, Anne, when the war is done, Rodolphus and I will see to it that _you_ will be the most prized and cherished Pureblood girl in the world. _But_ only _if_ you're a good little girl.'

I smiled. Sirius was right, there was no escape from them. He and I both know, deep inside, we'll both eventually have to succumb to their wishes. I might as well get my head start.

**

I laughed and my hands as Dolohov got slammed back into the wall.

The guys were practicing their duelling skills. Rookwood and Dolohov would be graduating very soon and they needed all the practice the can get. So far, Rookwood was doing very well against his duel with Dolohov.

It surprised me, I always thought Dolohov was stronger.

'Enjoying yourself, mistress?' Rodolphus asked, kissing me lightly.

I nodded, enthusiastically. 'Very much so.'

Rodolphus wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear. 'I knew you were special. My loyal, faithful Anna.'

'I love you.' I whispered back.

Rodolphus raised his eyebrow at me, and smirked.

I smiled innocently at him.

He lets me say I love you now. Their treatment of me has gotten much better. They let me do _anything _now!

Lucius was right, as long as I loyal. I'd have everything. I've got them all wrapped around my finger.

'Anddddddd we have a winner!' Lucius yelled.

I looked up to see Rookwood on the ground, groaning.

I burst into laughter. 'I can't believe I missed that!'

'You're up, Anne.' Dolohov said, seating himself beside Rodolphus.

I got my wand, which I _finally_ got back a while ago and proceeded to the other side.

I'm going to be duelling Lucius.

They have been training me for the past couple of months. I'm quite a brilliant witch, if I do say so myself.

I've never won against any of them though. I've injured them quite a lot, but in the end, I end up looking far worse.

'Ready?' Lucius drawled.

I nodded, and we both bowed.

'Impendimentia!' I yelled.

A burst of light shot threw my wand, but Lucius deflected it, before seding a orange light at me.

I deflected that and smirked.

I've gotten _much_ better at duelling.

I can even do wandless and non verbal magic. I can do all the Unforgivable Curses on cue as well. I've mastered how to control my power and I've mastered the quantity of power I wish to use.

These guys have been amazing to me.

Suddenly, I fell onto the floor, screaming in pain.

_I'm not letting Lucius win that easily._

Summoning my power, I sent a curse at Lucius. It hit him and he was slammed onto the floor.

The pain stopped and I stood up.

I gave Lucius an evil smile. 'Crucio.'

Lucius's eyes rolled to the back of his head. At first, this sight used to terrify but now I'm quite used to it. I laughed watching Lucius squirm. I knew I wouldn't win the duel, I never do. Still, I might as well have some fun, because when Lucius gets his hands on me, I'm so dead.

Lucius didn't scream. All of them refuse to scream when I curse them. They don't want to be demeaned by a mere school girl. It's fine, I'm quite used to it by now. I know I cause them pain and that's all that matters to me.

I'm strong now. I'm powerful.

Lucius was biting down on his tongue. I can see the blood dripping down his mouth.

He was shaking on the ground, trying not to scream.

So much fun.

Somehow, I'm not sure how. Lucius managed to yell out a curse, and I flew back against the wall. I dropped my wand.

Well, I'm dead now.

Lucius walked towards me, smirking triumphantly, before raising his wand.

'Crucio.'

**

I still needed some time to myself every once in a while. And today, it seemed Rodolphus was in a good mood. He let me leave and allowed me to wander about. I headed outside.

It was so beautiful at Hogwarts during the night.

I heading to the Whomping Willow. I had come here several times. Leave to Sirius and his to find a secret hideout.

I never got the chance to ask him how he found it, but it didn't matter. I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing the place with me.

I looked up. The sun was setting, it will be night time soon.

I remembered how Sirius stopped the Whomping Willow. And with no effort, I was soon inside in.

I hear storied about how the shrieking shack was haunted. I mean, it _was _a fairly creepy place. It looks like someone or something had completely destroyed the place. There were slashes everywhere I looked. As if someone used a knife or something.

I shrugged though. I've been here before, many times and I've never seen anyone or anything else.

I was tired. I decided a little nap wouldn't kill me.

I don't know how long it's been, but I woke up to some noises. I could hear someone.

I smirked. Finally, I think I'll meet Sirius again.

I hid behind the door. I'm going to jump up and scare the hell out of Sirius and whoever else.

If I'm lucky, I'll scare all four of the Marauders. I think my friends would enjoy that.

Someone came through the door and I jumped up and screamed random nonsense.

It was only Remus Lupin.

He jumped back, terrified.

I burst into laughter.

Suddenly Remus began yelling at the top of his lungs.

'ANNE GET OTU OF HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU'VE GOT TO GO!'

I was laughing so hard, I barely noticed him. I just ignored him. He was hysterical! This was better than I thought. GOD, I wish James and Sirius and Peter were there too!

Suddenly Remus stood up and grabbed me. 'ANNE GET OUT!'

He tried shoving me out the door.

I just pushed him away.

'God, Remus! It was only a joke, calm down!'

But Remus was so pale and he looked absolutely terrified.

'GO!'

'Awww, come on Remus. I was only joking!'

Suddenly, he was to shake uncontrollably.

'Remus are you okay? Oh my god, Remus? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to – '

Suddenly, I stopped as Remus began to rip out of his clothes. My eyes widened in fear an shock, as a tail burst from his back, and large ears grew out of his head. Remus began sprouting fur, and what looked like a snout. Soon, his huge yellow eyes were staring back at me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I stared into the eyes of a wolf that used to be Remus Lupin.

The wolf jumped and me, and I felt some bones break. He clawed at me and howled.

I screamed, doing whatever I can to make sure his teeth did not come in contact with any part of my body.

I struggled and screamed and kicked. I could barely get Rodolphus of me! How was I supposed ot get a wolf off?

'REMUS STOP!' I yelled. 'IT'S ME! IT'S ANNE! JAMES'S COUSIN!

Suddenly, he used his razor sharp claws and slashed at my stomach, creating a huge, deep and painful gash.

I screamed and punched him in the face, as he tried to bite me. It didn't help matters much. This made the wolf mad. He jumped off me, and growled. He was preparing for the final jump, which would kill me

Using all the effort I had, I reached into my pocket.

For once, I remembered my wand.

'EXPELLIARMUS!' I pointed my wand at the wolf.

The wolf gave a howl as it collided with the wall. This wouldn't keep him down for long.

I dragged myself as fast I could. The wolf was getting uo.

My leg was broken, I couldn't walk! I shot another spell at the wolf.

'Sectumsempra!'

The wolf recoiled as the spell hit him. Since he was a wolf, the spell didn't have such a bad impact on him that it would on a human. But it still did some damage.

I have to remember to thank Severus.

Somehow, I made it out of the shrieking shack. It was pure adrenaline and luck.

I collapsed right outside the whomping willow. I got far enough so the tree wouldn't get me. But not far enough to get to the school.

I lay on the ground, a crimson puddle of blood was already beginning to form around me.

I tried screaming, but blood was also pouring from my mouth.

I'm not dying! _Not now!_ Not after everything I did to survive in this world.

I know wandless magic. I need to heal myself a little.

I placed my hand over my stomach. I was quickly losing consciousness. I had to do this fast. I know I didn't have a lot of power left in me. I was quickly weakening. I need to heal well enough to survive the morning.

I can do this.

I was trained by the very best.

I am _not_ giving up. I'll be damned if I let some _werewolf_ be the death of me.

I felt power emitting out of my hand. How much? I'm not sure.

Darkness was overwhelming me.

I did all that I could. Someone will find me in the morning.

I smiled.

Wait until Rodolphus gets his hands on that _filthy _Halfbreed.

**Author's Note: The next chapter is going to from Rodolphus's point of view. I know this was shorter than usual, I'm sorry. Next one will be better, I promise. You'll finally get to see how Rodolphus thinks! (:**


	22. Her Master's Thoughts

**Rodolphus's POV**

I must've awoken pretty late. It was bright daylight outside. That's strange. I never sleep in. I'm usually awake most of the night.

A habit both me and my mistress have.

I smirked just at the thought of her.

I heard the sound of a door opening. I looked up and my smirk grew.

'Hello darling.' Bella purred at me.

I stood up, eager.

She just took a shower. She is normally so beautiful but with dripping wet hair and nothing but a towel in her, she looked sinfully sexy.

I believe my mistress can wait a little longer.

I walked over to Bella, smiling. 'Morning, love.'

I tried kissing her but she pushed me away.

I glared at her. 'Is there a problem?'

'Not in the mood.' She answered, haughtily.

She comes out _wet_ with nothing but a towel on and she says she's not in the mood?

'Fine.' I said, casually. 'I'll just go find my lovely mistress.

Bella's face darkened.

'Of course you will.'

'I'm not in the mood to play games with you, Bella.' I told her. 'I'd much rather play games with Anne. It's much more fun with her.'

'Anne why is that?' Bella demanded.

I smirked. 'Because, I _always _win against her.'

'She can't be much fun then.' Bella said. 'There's no challenge in it. Unlike with me. You and I, Rodolphus, we're evenly matched.'

Bella came closer to me, pressing her body right onto mine.

'And that's why I love you.' Rodolphus answered.

Bella smiled at me. 'I love you, too.'

'But...' I said.

Bella's smile fell.

'Anne gives me whatever I want, wherever I want, whenever I want and however I want.'

'So basically the bitch spreads her legs for you.' Bellatrix retorted.

I rolled my eyes. 'She's _more_ than just a bitch Bella. She's my _favourite _girl.'

I let Bella get really furious before adding, 'After you, of course.'

I left before Bella got the chance to curse me.

Bella is right. She and I are more evenly matched. Bella and I can play a game forever, and in the end, no one would win. We're equally as smart, equally as powerful. Just equal in every single way. Bella, of course tries to outshine me. She knows I don't play anymore. There's no point, we always tie.

I smiled to myself. Getting Bella and I together may have been the best thing that occurred in Pureblood history. No one could have picked anyone more compatible than Bella and I. She's mine and I'm hers and that is how it will always be. Even with Anne around, Bella knows I'm always hers.

Anne. Also gorgeous, also smart and also powerful. But _nothing_ like Bella. Anne, I could control. Anne, I could beat. Anne is inferior to me in every single way, and she accepts it. Yes, she fights, and challenges me all the time. In the end, she knows her place. She knows I'm her master and she accepts that she belongs at my feet.

Anne's my mistress. And Bella's my Queen.

It amazes me how much someone can think in a short distance. I see Narcissa now, and with Lucius too. My, the poor little girl cannot take a hint, can she? So unlike Bella in every way. And so unlike Anne. No wonder Lucius doesn't like her.

Laughter chorused through my head.

He likes _my_ Anne. Oh, but he'll never have her, will he? She's _mine._

Lucius looks at me, silently begging me to help him.

No one can read Lucius like I can. Although I've seen Anne try. The silly girl can't tell the difference between a smile and a nod.

'Morning Narcissa, Lucius. Hope I'm not interrupting anything.'

Narcissa blushed. I resisted the urge to smirk.

'No, it's alright.' Narcissa said. 'We were just talking.'

I nodded at her, playing along. 'And where is Anne?'

Narcissa looked at me, puzzled. 'I thought she was with you. She didn't come to the dormitory last night.'

I shot Lucius an accusatory look. 'I see.'

'Where is she?' Narcissa asked.

Probably sore from her night with Lucius.

'Well you should hope for her sake, that I don't find out.'

'What?' Narcissa asked.

'Nothing, Narcissa.' Lucius answered. 'Rodolphus just doesn't like Anne staying out after dark, that's all.'

Yes, Lucius. Protect her freakishly innocent mind.

'Well, I'm gonna go see if Bella is up. I'll see you later.' Narcissa said, giving Lucius a final smile.

'Charming, that one.' I said.

'Shut it.' Lucius retorted.

I suddenly jabbed my wand at Lucius. '_Why_ was she with _you_ last night? I did not give her permission to do that.'

Lucius rolled his eyes at me. 'She wasn't with me, you dolt. I thought she was with Narcissa, too.'

I clenched my teeth. 'Leave it to Anne to stay out all night.'

'I'm sure she's alright, Rodolphus.' Lucius said, languidly.

'She won't be when I'm through with her.' I snapped.

I headed out the common room.

This was ridiculous! Anne should know better by now. My god, even a child learns faster than she does. I'm beginning to think I turned her into a masochist. She must enjoy pain if she actually risks angering me so much.

Only, Anne doesn't enjoy pain. She actually has a very low threshold for pain. It makes it easier to control her. It makes it so much for fun to mess around with her. He screams are like music to my ears. She calls me a sadist. I don't think I'd _go_ that far. Perhaps when it comes to her. Bella's screams give me a headache. So do everyone else's.

Lucius enjoys her screams as well. So do the others. I think there's just something about Anne. She seems to attract all sorts of people.

And out of everyone else, _I _got her.

Now, if only I could find her.

'Rabastan.'

Mt brother turned around, giving me a bored look.

'Yes, brother?'

'Have you seen Anne?'

He shook his head. 'Try Narcissa.'

'She's not with Narcissa, or Lucius. She's not in the Common room. I don't know where she is.'

'Well, who cares? She'll come back.' Rabastan said.

I rolled my eyes. 'The point is she's not supposed to leave for so long.'

'Well, did you try her cousin?' Rabastan suggested.

I can't believe the idiocy of my brother. 'She doesn't associate with him, anymore. I haven't seen them talk for quite a long time.'

'It doesn't mean she doesn't talk to him. They are family, after all.'

'I hardly think she considers him as family anymore.'

'Right.' Rabastan said. 'I forgot, you helped torture her family to death.'

'What is it with you and Bella? Always wanting to play games.'

Rabastan just smirked at me. 'We're brothers. We share the same blood. I'm sure it makes sense to you why we are so alike. Bella on the other hand...'

'Shut up.' I growled at my brother.

It isn't any news to me that he's not fond of Bella. He prefers Anne, I know this.

'I hope you know the two of you aren't going to end up together, Rodolphus.'

'Shut up.' I repeated. 'If you weren't my brother Rabastan – '

'Yeah, yeah, you'd kill me. I've heard it all before.' Rabastan said, still bored. 'One day, I'm telling you, Anne will win that little game of yours. Sooner or later, she's gonna become powerful enough to do so. You can't keep someone like _her_ imprisoned. Fighting is in her blood.'

'I've heard all _this_ before. Now, if you don't know where Anne is, I believe I shall be leaving.'

I left. And _now _I'm in a sour mood. I believe these imbeciles ought to keep their opinions to themselves. Evan is constantly arguing with me about Anne. He's just jealous, obviously, that I got her first.

Not that Anne would ever be with Evan, otherwise.

'Oi! Out of the way!'

I turned my head. I see a certain bloodtraitor cousin of Anne's. I guess it couldn't hurt to ask. I took out my want.

'Potter! What's your hurry?' I asked, smirking.

He looks like he wants to kill me. Or anyone actually. Maybe he'll enjoy games as much as Anne does.

I stood right in front of him, blocking his way. He seemed to get more furious every second. I see now that Anne's temper runs in her family.

Strange. I always thought she got it from her dad's side.

'I'm not in the mod, Lestrange! Get out of the way before I curse you!' Potter yelled.

'Where are your manners, Potter? Don't you know how to talk to your superiors? You ought to know, Anne certainly does.'

'Will you _shut up?!'_

I smirked even more. I did not even see Sirius black standing there. Such a shame, he has such good blood.

Bella hates being related to him.

I suddenly remembered something.

Oh yes, Anne had told me that Sirius knows about the two of us. I can see why he is so mad.

`Tell me, potter, have you ever heard your cousin scream while she's under the Cruciatus?' I asked him, aggravatingly. 'Her screams are _so_ beautiful...And so is she. '

Sirius was positively shaking with anger and Potter was starting to resemble a very ugly shade of green.

But I was done with games. They're not as fun as Anne.

'Where is Anne?' I commanded, not caring what Potter thinks.

'HOSPITAL WING, ALRIGHT?! NOW LEMME GO! I GOTTA SEE HER!' Potter yelled, infuriated and agitated.

Any humour I had in me disappeared at once.

'And _what_,' I asked. 'Is she doing in there?'

'Just let me go!' James shouted, aiming a curse at me.

I deflected it, becoming more furious. When they graduate, Potter's the first one I'm killing.

'Do not even try!' I hissed. 'I'm more powerful than you can even dream of.'

'Just let him go!' Sirius yelled. 'I'll tell you what's going on.'

I considered this for a moment. I didn't need potter to tell anything. I just needed to know what was up with Anne.

I nodded and Potter ran down the hall as fast as he could.

Sirius glared at me before speaking. 'She was attacked last night and – '

That was all I needed to hear. I turned around and swiftly made my way to the hospital wing.

If I find out who hurt her, I swear, I will murder them.

How _dare_ anyone even lay a finger on her?

'You can't come in.' Madam Pomfrey said to me, as I tried to get in.

'And why not?' I snapped. 'I need to see someone.'

'Miss Sorelli will be just fine.' She told me.

'I'd like to see that for myself.' I said, impatiently.

This was stupid. I can kill this witch right now. I would too, if I knew I could get away with it.

'I can't let you in, you'll have to leave. If you like, I can have someone keep you updated on her conditions. For instance, I can let you know when she has awoken.' She said, quickly.

She's unconscious?

'Who attacked her?' I asked.

'That cannot be disclosed.' She said.

'WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER!?' I roared.

'Mr. Lestrange.' A voice said to me.

I clenched my teeth and stared into the old man's blue eyes.

'What, _professor_?'

He smiled at me nonetheless. I could wipe that smile right of that muggle loving face of his. If he finds this amusing, then he is one brainless old man, who obviously is unaware of what I'm capable of.

'I assure you, Miss Anne is doing well and we expect her to make a full recovery. She needs all the rest she can get.'

Suddenly, I heard someone run up behind me.

'Professor, can I...?'

He nodded.

And Sirius black entered the Hospital wing.

'He's goes in _because?!'_

Dumbledore smile at me. 'Poppy, you may go inside, and see if our patient is in need of anything.'

She went in and the old man continued to smile at me. He looked straight at me, as if performing legilimency. Too bad for him, and luckily for me, I know occlumency.

'Anne should be around family and friends right now, Mr. Lestrange. There are certain people, quite a few, who are allowed to see her at this time. These people are aware of her attacker and thus, are able to visit her and stay with her.'

'Well, tell me her attacker and let me stay!' I exclaimed, furiously.

This is pathetic. They can't stop me from seeing my own mistress! I spent the whole morning just looking for you. And NOW they won't even tell me who attacked her or what's even wrong with her.

Who _would_ attack her? None of the Slytherins are dumb enough to do so, and I highly doubt anyone in Gryffindor would either, because of Potter.

'I'm afraid I cannot do that. I'm sorry, Rodolphus.'

It's Rodolphus now, is it? Trying to show me that you're _sympathetic_, are you? That you understand?

Fool.

Than 'Listen to me.' I said, dangerously. 'I have _more_ of a claim to her anyone else, including those two! She wouldn't rather have me by her side than them! She would choose me over anyone else!'

His smile was gone now. 'Believe me, Rodolphus. Nothing happens in this castle that I don't know about. And believe me when I say, that your _mistress,_ is just fine.'

Now, I'm not usually one to walk away but even I know that cursing the headmaster would be a poor mistake on my part.

With nothing else to do, I returned to the common room.

**

'You're not still sulking about _her,_ are you?' Bella demanded.

Ignoring her, I took another sip of my drink.

Bella groaned in frustration and flopped on to the couch, next to me. Bella said.

'Will it help if I tell you she's alright?' Bella asked.

'No.'

She sat up straight, anger flashing in her eyes.

'You know she's okay! Why are you just so, SO UGH!'

'_No one_ lays a hand on her.' I said, taking another sip.

'Lucius has had her.' Bella said, snootily.

'With my permission, yes. And others _have _hurt her or punished her _with_ my permission.' I said.

'It _kills_ you to know what you don't have as much control as you make yourself believe, doesn't it?' Bella asked, condescendingly.

'I wish you were Anne.' I said to her.

She just smirked. 'And why is that, _darling_?'

'Because, when Anne annoys me, I can just beat the hell out of her!' I said, warningly.

Bella just laughs. '_Or, _you know, you can just stuff your dick down her throat.'

I was about to reply when Bella added, 'Unless, of course, she is already occupied with Lucius.'

I clenched my fist and took a deep breath, 'Just go away, Bella.'

But she doesn't and I'm glad.

I kiss her. She returns the favour.

_Finally._

I break it off and she just lies on my chest.

I know what Bella means about Lucius. I know the two of them _have_ been together without asking for my permission. I've let it go, because I would've said yes if Lucius had asked. I know, it's strange, considering I don't want anyone else to have Anne.

Anne is horrible at Occlumency. She's been trying to learn it on her own. She asked me to teach her but of course, I said no. There's no reason she needs to block her mind from me. And though she denies it, I know that's why she wants to learn. I've seen it all in her mind.

All the guys thinking it's unfair that I hog Anne to myself. Well, there's no reason to create enemies amongst my own friends and allies, so yes, I let them enjoy Anne as well. Lucius, more than others. I know he loves her, but she is _only_ mine. I let him have her in ways I don't let the others. Why? He's my best friend, my strongest ally. I can't exactly afford to lose him, can I?

I need him on my side. I don't need him poisoning Anne's mind against me.

Plus, I was right. I called their bluff. Given the chance, they would've all done the same thing. I proved that to Anne. And yes, she thinks I'm cruel. But she loves me.

I smirked.

She really is quite hopeless.

I know Anne is very fond of both Lucius and Evan. I never let her near Evan. Ever.

Even so, being with Lucius hurts Anne.

**

'_Lucius, I think Narcissa is looking for you.'_

'_Yeah?' He asked me._

'_Yes. I suggest you go to her, she won't leave Bella alone. And when she doesn't leave Bella alone, it means that I cannot be alone with her... so do something about it!' I hissed._

_Lucius rolled his eyes. 'Yes, I'll go. Why don't you go fuck some other girl? Merlin knows no one says no to you.'_

_I smirked, mischievously. 'I can say the same about you.'_

'_Yes, but Narcissa is bound to find out.'_

'_She doesn't know about Anne.' I told him._

_Lucius cringed. 'Speaking of, I think I upset her. She's crying.'_

'_She's always crying.' I said. 'I've never been able to get her to rid herself of that awful habit.'_

'_Yes, I know. But it's different. She started crying while we...' Lucius trailed off._

_I grinned at him. 'Are you really that awful in bed, my friend?'_

_Lucius scowled at me. 'I'll have you know, I'm not! She enjoys me plenty, and has told me so, as well!'_

_Yes. I knew that. Anne told me that as well. Not something a mistress should be saying to her master. Anne learned that the hard way._

'_I'll go see her then, where is she?' I asked._

'_She's just lying on your bed.' Lucius answered, so straightforward._

'_You had sex with her on __**my**__ bed?' I snapped, affronted._

'_Yeah well, you and Bellatrix had sex in mine, so we're even.' Lucius said._

'_That's different! How would – '_

'_Will you just go and check on her already?' Lucius snapped. 'I'm gonna go find Narcissa.'_

_Lucius turned and walked away and I headed to my dormitory._

_Upon entering I saw that Anne was indeed, crying._

_I went and sat beside her. She was lying on my bed, crying._

_I kissed her. 'Did Lucius hurt you, love?'_

_She shook her head. 'N-No.'_

'_Are you sure? I could hurt him back if you like.' I said to her._

_I was hoping to make her laugh, or even smile she didn't. She just cried._

'_What's wrong, then?' I asked her._

'_I-I didn't w-wanna..'_

_She hiccupped._

'_w-with L-Lucius.'_

_She sniffed and turned her head away from me._

_I turned her head to face me. _

'_So he took you by force. Is that why you're crying? I told him he could.'_

_This made Anne cry harder. I rolled my eyes._

'_You are a child, Anne. If you do not obey him, then what other choice does he have?'_

'_I-I don't care.' She whispered. 'H-how could I – I? N-Narcissa...'_

_She sniffed again._

_I sighed. 'He doesn't love her. You know that.'_

'_S-so in-instead he f-fucks her b-best friend!?' She exclaimed, through her tears._

'_What do you want me to say?' I asked._

_I didn't have anything to say to her. There are just some things I cannot make her understand._

'_M-Muggles, I u-understand. Tr-Traitors, s-same thing. B-but my-my own pe-people?' She asked. 'H-How c-can I b-betray th-them?'_

_I see. She's conflicted on what I ask her to do. She's always obeyed me blindly, but I guess not. It seems she actually listens to what I say and actually thinks about it. Now I guess she's conflicted. On the one hand, she must do what I order her to do. On the other hand, I've taught her that us Purebloods stick together and look after each other. _

_Well, there's no way she can continue on with Lucius without hurting herself, or Narcissa._

'_Sucks for you, Anne.' I said._

_Then, I left._

_**_

Anne hasn't cried about that since then. If she has, she doesn't let me catch her doing it. She continues doing what she does with Lucius, all the while hurting herself and Narcissa, although the latter is unaware of it. So really, I don't see what the problem is.

'Are you coming to bed?'

I looked up and briefly looked out a nearby window. It was pitch black outside.

I didn't realize how much time had passed. Bella just sat there with me in silence? That doesn't seem like her.

'Yeah, I'm coming.' I said to her.

'You didn't listen to a word I was saying, were you?' she asked me.

'Of course I did. Every word.' I lied.

That explains everything.

**

'Lestrange, meeting. Now.'

I sat up. This late? I looked over to Bella.

'Just go.' She said.

It's been days and I still haven't seen Anne OR heard anything about her.

I've spent my days with Bella, mostly. And Lucius and some of the others. Just like old times.

I haven't realized how much time I occupy with my mistress.

I reached the rest of my teammates, not including Anne.

'Why are we having a meeting _so_ late?' I asked, slightly annoyed.

'Just in case Anne isn't better in time for the match against Gryffindor...we need a replacement.' Dolohov answered.

'Yes, because I'm _sure_ Anne would greatly appreciate that.' I replied, sarcastically.

'That's what I said.' Evan told me.

'Really? I guess you do have _some_ brains there, Rosier.' I replied.

He scowled at me. 'Much more than you.'

'Play nicely, children.' Rookwood added, chuckling.

I gave him a _very_ nice figure gesture.

'Can we get on with this?' Dolohov asked, becoming furious.

'Fine. Who do you have in mind?' I asked.

'Well, I suggested your brother.' Lucius said.

'Rabastan?'

Do you have any other brothers?' Snape asked.

I don't like that Snape kid. One, he's friends with a Mudblood, two, he's surprisingly good friends with Anne and three, well, I don't have three but two is quite enough. Who associates themselves with Mudbloods?

I realize that Anne was friends with her too. But not anymore. I think.

I ignored Snape.

'Yes, I think he'd like being a chaser.' I said, finally.

'Good, then it's settled?' Dolohov asked. 'We were considering Regulus, but felt he was too young. But perhaps, next year...or the year after.

'Is that it?' I asked.

They nodded.

'Good, then I'll be heading back to sleep, Good – '

The door to our common room opened, and who came in?

My mistress, of course.

She came running up to me.

Before I had a chance to comment on her appearance, she spoke.

Lifting up her shirt, she said, 'Lupin is a half-breed! A werewolf.'

And on her stomach, I saw it. Claw marks. Her skin looked like it was just healing.

I grabbed Anne's wrist.

'Stay still!' I ordered.

She did as I said, only squirming slightly.

I inspected her body. I needed to see if she was bitten. If she, herself was a half-breed. The other's were watching as well.

'Take your dress of, I need to see.' I commanded.

She blushed and I resisted the urge to smirk.

'I don't have any bites! Hey already checked.' Anne insisted.

'Yes But _I _need to see.'

Anne looked as if she were about to say no, but changed her mind. She very quickly, took off her dress, left in just her knickers.

I inspected her carefully, realizing there was indeed nothing on her body, except a few scratches. No bites.

I went behind her and lowered myself to kiss the back of her thigh.

Anne jumped, startled.

This earned her a chorus of laughter from my friends.

She blushed even more now and glared at me.

I threw her dress back to her. 'Here.'

She grabbed her dress and just then, I noticed someone.

I grabbed Anne by the throat, and she let out a raspy noise.

'What is this?!' I yelled.

She tried talking, but of course, my grip was too tight. I loosened it.

'It's from you. You didn't heal me from last time, remember?' Anne asked, shaking with fright.

Right. I remember now.

I let her go.

'Lupin right?' I asked.

She nodded, massaging her throat.

'Right. I'm gonna _kill_ that bloody bastard!' I yelled.

'NO!'

Anne suddenly grabbed onto my arm.

'No, Rodolphus! You mustn't! I swore not to tell!'

'He could've turned you into one of them or worse, he could've KILLED you! I will _not_ just stand by and do nothing! Dumbledore's a FOOL! What does he think he's doing keep a filthy half-breed here?!'

My friends agreed, exclaiming their own opinions.

'But I'm _alive!'_ Anne said. 'Please, Rodolphus. I _swore.'_

'And why would you do that? And where did this happen?' I asked her.

'Because I had too! And you know the Whomping Willow? It's attached to the shrieking Shack. He goes there every fool moon. Sirius showed me where it was and I happened to go there during the full moon, because Sirius, the idiot that he is, didn't mention to me that Lupin was a werewolf!' Anne said, all I one breath.

'So it's Lupin _and_ Sirius that I kill.'

'Rodolphus!' Anne whined.

Now I smirked.

I wrapped my arms around Anne, pulling her _very _close to me.

I whispered in her ear. 'I _love_ it when you whine. I missed you _so much_, Anne.'

And I meant it.

Anne kissed me, fervently, until we were both out of breath.

'I love you.' She whispered to me.

Her eyes looked so eager, so desperate. She was flushed from all the kissing. I think she's always hoping I'd say it back.

But, she's not stupid. She knows I will not love her.

Ever.

I suddenly thought of something though.

I can do _something _for her.

And for myself.

'I won't make you sleep with Lucius anymore. Or anyone else.'

'I've heard the before.' Anne replied.

I don't think she meant for me to hear it.

Well, whether she believes me or not, I mean it.

I've had time to think the last couple of days. I'm not going to lose Anne _ever. _I won't let her go. She's mine and always mine and that means, that o one else can have her in _any_ other way.

I'll take care of her, I'll be her master, her lover, her family, and her best friend. I'll be her everything.

And she'll always be _my Anna._

Annabelle Sorelli.

Annabelle Lestrange.

I smiled. I think, once we graduate, I'll have her change her last name.

I kissed her. 'Get dressed, and get to sleep, alright? I'm sure you're tired.'

With one final kiss, Anne headed upstairs.

I turned around to see that my friends were all giving me a peculiar look.

I just smirked.

**

Anne squealed and managed to get away from me.

I chased her, and she began screaming with delight.

I ran after her, but I have to admit she's fast. Growing up with Potter sure made her athletic.

I didn't use my wand to catch her, and she didn't use hers to stop me from chasing her. We're playing this game muggle style.

'Can't catch me!' Anne yelled in a sing song voice.

I smirked and picked up my speed.

Anne's eyes widened in shock and she darted for the door, laughing and screaming.

I followed her. I intend to pursue her to the very end.

Anne stopped running, looking around nervously.

I smirked. I was about to charge at her, but she turned around and saw me.

She screamed, joyously and ran before I could catch her.

I growled.

She's not going to win. She knows that.

But, I've got to hand it to her, she's certainly not a quitter.

She ran outside, and I followed.

The weather finally got better and Anne and I tend to spend all our time outside.

Mostly, because she likes it. I prefer somewhere indoors, that we way we can do _whatever_ we like.

School was coming to an end. Anne didn't believe me when I said time will go by fast, Before we know it, I'll be graduating. I cannot imagine not seeing her every day. I'll have to wait an additional two years, before she's officially my mitress.

I saw Anne running. She's certainly not hard to spot. She's wearing some extremely short miniskirt. It's made of that same material as the muggle pants she always wears. Her and her _jeans._ I don't mind. A miniskirt is a mini skirt. The halter's not bad as well.

Anne is so beautiful.

Perhaps more so than Bella.

Anne turned around, her perfect hair flipping beautifully. She blew me a kiss and wink, before turning around and running again.

I smiled.

Way more beautiful than Bella.

I changed directions.

I hid behind a rather large tree and saw Anne stop, confused. She began looking around.

'Rodolphus?' she called.

I didn't answer, but only waited for her to come close.

'Rodolphus!' She yelled again.

She looked frustrated.

Now she pouted. '_Rodolphus!_ If you don't come out, I'm _leaving!'_

I didn't budge a muscle.

I heard her scoff. She was getting closer.

'I mean it! If you don't – '

She screamed as I playfully tackled her to the ground. She started laughing and attempted to pull away. But I wouldn't let her go.

No, I'll never let her go.

'Do I win?' I asked her, teasingly.

She shook her head. 'No, never!'

I raised an eyebrow and her and put on a mock expression of astonishment.

'No?'

She shook her again. 'Nope.'

And began shrieking and laughing at the top of her lungs, as I began to tickle her. Her hair was falling onto her face, but she still looked gorgeous.

I laughed a long with her.

She amuses me greatly.

'_What_ are you doing?'

I stopped tickling Anne and turned around.

James stood in front of us looking both angry and confused. Sirius was with him, glaring at me, as well as looking disgusted. The others, Pettigrew and Lupin both looked slightly anxious.

'Nothing.' Anne said, as she finally managed to stop laughing. 'We're just playing.'

'That doesn't look like playing to me.' James said.

Anne smiled and stood up and kissed Potter on the cheek. 'Cousin, it's only a game.'

'I don't believe playing games with them is such a good idea.' Sirius said.

I stood by idly, enjoying this.

Anne likes playing games as well.

She got closer to Sirius.

'If you got here first, I would've played with you. You look like you're _so_ much fun.' She said in a sultry voice.

Potter began coughing and stuttering and Sirius just became all tense.

I laughed in the background.

'James, are you alright?' Anne asked, innocently.

'Anne, don't EVER do that!' He yelled.

'Do what?' she asked softly.

I certainly taught her well.

Before james could answer, she headed to Lupin.

'You know, I think you may be more fun. I like things to be more..._rough. _I'm sure you can teach me a thing or two, _Moony.'_

Lupin turned red and James glared at Anne.

Pettigrew just stared at Anne's legs.

I felt a sudden urge to curse him.

Then I noticed Sirius. He looked almost jealous.

Anne winked at Lupin, before putting her hands on his chest.

'You're such a _sexy_ beast, Remus.'

Remus just stuttered.

Anne laughed before turning away.

'Boys, you've got to learn how to act around girls.'

Anne came back to me and whispered, 'Catch me, if you can.'

She ran again.

Her hair bounced right behind her. The sun was shining on Anne and she looked like an angel.

My angel.

All mine.

Author's Note: I decided to get this chapter up specifically for Asta Marionette, who was looking forward into looking at Rodolphus's mind. I hope you enjoy it =] and sorry in advance for the lack of updates in the near future!

And also for, Mlinds2, who was looking forward to the next chapter. I'll try and update once a week, but unfortunately can't make any promises! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'm glad it keeps getting better!

As you can see, Anne's life is getting better!

I wanted to show how much Rodolphus really does centre his life and his thoughts around Anne, who is slowly beginning to understand what kind of hold she really has over Rodolphus.

Yes, Anne is becoming just like one of them, and is also, beginning to realize her full potential.

Again, I'll update ASAP!


	23. Eccentric Occurrences

**Author's Note: I hadn't planned on updating this story for a while, but I started reading some fanfics (when I should have been doing work) and couldn't help but to add another chapter!**

**I would like to add that yes, Anne's uncle will be in the story! He hasn't been around due to his deatheater engagements and Anne's been in school. But, he will make his reappearance in the story, soon! The school year is almost at an end (for them). Not for me, yet. (Unfortunately)**

**Anyways I've made this chapter longer than usual, in order to make up for the wait. Enjoy!**

**And Anne is out of character in this story. Rodolphus will solve that soon. So, just bear with me!**

**Oh, and I plan to write a chapter in Lucius's point of view soon. Just a heads up! :)**

Rosalie's POV

'I'm bored.' I said, lazily as I sprawled myself over Rodolphus.

'And I'm _busy.'_ Rodolphus said to me for the millionth time that afternoon.

'Should I go?' I asked him.

Rodolphus seemed to think about this for a moment. Since he wasn't answering, I lifted my head and kissed him.

'Yes, go Anne. I'm likely to punish you if you don't.' Rodolphus said, breaking the kiss. 'You're too much of a distraction.'

I sat up now. 'Or...I can stay here and we can deal with my _punishment_ later.'

'Anne!' Rodolphus yelled.

I got away from Rodolphus before he got a chance to slap me, and walked away laughing.

I chanced a final glance at him and saw him smiling to himself.

Bloody hell, I _love_ him.

I walked up the stairs, determined to go to my dormitory.

'Having fun?'

I turned around.

'Bellatrix.' I greeted.

'You didn't answer my question. Are you having fun with him?' She asked me, daring me to say yes.

'Do _you_ have fun with him?' I asked.

The look she gave me was deadly. She just answered her own question.

'He will _never_ love you.' She spat at me.

No matter how many times I hear it, it breaks my heart. It hurts me each time. Because I swear, _I swear,_ He will.

I said nothing to her. I attempted to walk away.

'Oh no, you don't!' Bellatrix said, grabbing my arm.

I whipped out my wand and she laughed.

'Go ahead, let's see what your _master_ does to you when he finds out you cursed me!'

'He will probably figure out you provoked her.' A voice said.

Bellatrix and I both turned around to see Rodolphus.

I smiled, a smug look crossing my features.

'But, she is right, Anne, if you curse her, the consequences will be dire for you. Bella, let go of her.'

Bellatrix let me go, and I put my wand away.

'I was coming to look for you.' He said to Bellatrix.

I couldn't hide my shock and anger.

'_What?!'_

Both Rodolphus and Bellatrix looked at me.

'Is there a problem?' Rodolphus asked in a low, steady voice.

'You _just_ told me you were busy!'

Bellatrix was the one looking smug now.

'And you point is?' Rodolphus asked, looking bored.

'Bloody fucking BASTARD!' I yelled.

Rodolphus clenched his teeth and gave me a deadly look. A look, which in the past, would've made me sob at his feet.

Not anymore.

I stared defiantly at him.

'Bella, let's go.'

Rodolphus was first to walk away.

**

'Busy?'

'Not at all, Narcissa.' I replied.

She smiled at me. 'How are things with Rodolphus?'

'Same old. And Lucius?'

'I think things are getting…better.'

I laughed. 'Good! I was worried I needed to kill the guy in his sleep!'

'Anne!' Narcissa exclaimed. But she laughed nonetheless.

'Bella seems to hate you more and more with each passing day.' Narcissa said to me.

'Yeah, I know. The feeling is mutual.' I told Narcissa.

'Who doesn't hate her?' Lucius asked, talking a seat beside Narcissa, who turned slightly pink.

'Rodolphus, that moron.' I said.

Lucius laughed.

'I've always thought he had bad taste in girls, till he met you, that is.' Lucius said.

'Hey!' Narcissa said.

'We're _just_ friends, Cissa. Right, Anne?' Lucius asked inclining his head, slightly.

'Right.' I answered.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. 'I didn't mean that! I don't care about that!'

It's true. Narcissa was pretty okay with Lucius and other girl. I think it's because she thinks she will lose Lucius unless she is okay with it.

'Bella is my sister, remember?'

I always seem to forget that. They're so unlike in every way.

'Are you sure she's not adopted?' Lucius asked.

'I'm more likely to be the adopted one.' Narcissa said, sighing.

'Impossible.' Lucius said.

Narcissa smiled.

'Am I interrupting anything?' Rodolphus asked, appearing suddenly.

'Sort of. The three of us here were about to have a threesome.' I replied, jokingly.

Narcissa turned red, and Lucius laughed. Rodolphus did not find this amusing in the least bed.

'Watch your tongue, Anne.' Rodolphus snapped at me.

I glared at him disbelievingly before scoffing.

'Okay… um, Narcissa, would you like to go for a walk?' Lucius asked.

Narcissa turned to me, silently asking if that was okay.

I nodded and the two of them left.

'Your constant flirting is bothersome. Do refrain from doing so in the future.'

'_What?!'_

You flirt with every guy you come across! You intimidate them in a way that is very inappropriate!' Rodolphus exclaimed.

'You're joking, right?' I asked.

But he looked dead serious.

'No, I am not.' Rodolphus hissed.

'Whatever.' I said.

I stood up. He did as well.

'Do not walk away, Anne.' He said, warningly. 'I mean it.'

'Don't tell me what to do, Rodolphus!' I screamed at him.

'Do not raise your voice to me.' He said, slowly.

'Don't tell me what to do!' I repeated.

'I swear to Merlin, Anne – '

'Will you just leave me alone? God, you bloody moron! Why are you still here? I don't wanna be around you! Why don't you go fuck your girlfriend? Or did she say no? Did poor, stupid old Rodolphus get rejected? Is that why he's being such a fucking DICK?!'

'ANNABELLE, I've had _enough of you!'_

Rodolphus grabbed my arm, and roughly pulled me out of the common room.

'Let go of me!' I yelled to Rodolphus.

We walked until he dragged me inside a room. The room of requirement, to be exact.

I shook my head at him disbelievingly upon seeing a bed.

'I'm not having sex with now!' I screamed at him. 'Are you _that_ idiotic?'

'Only _I_ decide when we have sex!' Rodolphus growled at me.

I rolled my eyes.

He grabbed me by my waist. My face was inches away from his 'I am your _master_, do you understand that? Not the other way around. I am your master and you are my _slave.'_

'Mistress.' I corrected him.

He slapped me across the face.

Perhaps shock should have overcome me. After all, he hasn't hit me in weeks, maybe even a couple months. But instead, I was enraged.

'WHAT THE _FUCK!_' I screamed.

Again, he slapped me.

And again.

And again.

I tried using my arms as shields now. I placed them directly in front of my face. 'Stop it!'

I heard Rodolphus take deep breaths and he let me go.

I was expecting him to apologize. I glared at him.

'I think....' He finally said. 'That I have been far too...lenient with you.'

I stared at him in utter shock. 'LENIENT?!'

'You will _stop_ raising your voice at me!' Rodolphus emphasized, menacingly.

I rolled my eyes. He didn't seem to like that.

He made his way over to the bed and sat down. 'Come here.'

I just stared at him. 'Why?'

'You're due for a punishment.' He answered.

I laughed. I actually _laughed._

'I don't see what you find so funny.' Rodolphus said. 'Although I'm sure you will not laughing very soon.'

I couldn't remember when he was so cold towards me. I thought we had gotten past that. But nope, there he is, speaking to me as if he's superior to me.

My blood is just as pure as his.

'No.'

'No?' He questioned.

'You heard me.' I said to him. 'I don't deserve any such punishment.'

'I beg to differ.' Rodolphus said. 'Come here, Anne, _now!'_

I didn't budge a muscle.

'You're making this worse on yourself, Anne.' He told me.

I just laughed again.

I wasn't afraid of him anymore. He's treated me like an actual human being. In fact, he treated me better than anyone else. Does he think he can just go back to _punishing_ me?

He shook his head. 'Perhaps, I did not make myself clear. GET HERE NOW!'

'No!' I yelled.

Rodolphus was on his feet again, coming towards me at an alarming pace. I got my wand out and pointed it at him.

'Give me your wand.' He ordered.

'Are you stupid? No!'

He gripped my right wrist painfully, and twisted it. I heard a crack.

I gasped and dropped my wand.

Rodolphus picked it up as I cradled my wrist in my hand.

He pointed his wand at my wrist, and it was healed.

I glared at him. 'Idiot.'

He grabbed my arm again, and dragged me to the bed. I was struggling ever second of the way.

'Anne, you could either comply with my wishes or go against them! Your choice!'

I knew by now, that he was not kidding. But I refused to be afraid, or give in.

'Give me my wand.' I said.

He shook his head and sat down again. 'Across my lap. Now.'

Again, I rolled my eyes. 'No.'

'This is going to happen whether you want it to, or not.' Rodolphus told me.

So cold. So emotionless.

'You've forgotten your place, Mistress. I think you need to be reminded of it.' Rodolphus said.

'I will not let you spank me!' I exclaimed.

'A long, firm spanking is what you need and it's what you shall receive.' Rodolphus told me.

'NO!' I said for the millionth time.

He suddenly lost his patience with me. He wrapped his one hand around my wrist and flipped me over his lap. He positioned me the way he wanted.

I started screaming nonsense. I don't even know what I said.

'Hush, mistress.' He said.

I didn't listen. I continued screaming. Especially as he flipped over my skirt and bared me.

_Smack._

I grew silent. Shock finally getting to me.

_Smack, smack, smack._

'Anne, I'm do disappointed in you.' _Smack._

I struggled on his lap. 'STOP IT!'

_**Smack.**_

That one _hurt! _They all hurt.

'I expect you to remember your place.' _Smack, smack._

Tears were welling up in my eyes. 'I'm sorry! –_smack- _Oww! So sorry!'_ Smack. Smack._

'For what?' _Smack. Smack._

'Everything, Master!' _Smack. 'I'm sorry! I've been so – smack_ – ungrateful!'

'And what will – _smack – _you do in the future?' _Smack, smack, smack._

'Remember my place!'

And with one final strike, he let me up.

I fell on my knees, crying.

I'm _still_ his _mistress_! I'm _still_ his _slave_! I've still being punished like a fucking _child_!

He grabbed my arm again.

'We're not done, yet.'

I whimpered now, as I saw him take off his belt.

'P-please no!' I said, sobbing. 'I'm s-sorry.'

Rodolphus kissed me softly.

'I know, mistress, but you must be punished. You've been quite a brat, lately. As your master, it's my duty to ensure that this will never happen again.'

'You know I'm loyal to you!' I cried.

He ignored me and bent me over the bed. I buried my face in it, and as he swung his belt, whipping me, the bed muffled my screams.

My arse was _burning._

He will not heal me. He'll want me to feel this for a very long time.

'Count the last five, Anne.' Rodolphus commanded.

'O-one.' I stuttered as he swung his belt.

I was sobbing so hard, I missed the second, and third.

'Anne, continue!' He yelled at me.

'Two!' I cried, loudly.

'Three!' I said after a while.

I couldn't get words out and he wont stop till I reach five.

'Four!'

Just one more. Please let it end already.

'FIVE!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I heard his belt drop and within seconds, he was holding me in his arms.

I sobbed into him, hating him. Then I tried pushing him away.

'Let go!' I sobbed. 'I hate you, Lestrange! Let me go!'

He let go of me, his expression angry.

I'm sure my face resembled his.

Without another word, I walked out, still crying.

**

I had a lot of time to think about what happened. I stayed in my room the rest of the weekend. Narcissa kept me company. I told her what Rodolphus did.

I could tell Narcissa _really_ dislikes Rodolphus. But for Bellatrix's sake, she hides it. She's free around me though. She's always badmouthing Rodolphus. It makes me feel better. I never defend him, I don't need to. Because I know that Narcissa means well.

In return, I bad mouth Lucius. Just for the fun of it. It seems to keep Narcissa amused. Plus, it makes her feel better. Lucius treats her as he always did.

I was freer now. Rodolphus kept his promise about not handing me over to his other friends. So now, Lucius and I were on good terms and I was desperately trying to get him to fall in love with Narcissa.

The last couple of months were amazing. I felt like an equal to them. They are treated me with so much respect. Except now, Rodolphus seems determined to remind me that _he_ feels that I'm not an equal.

Well, I'll show him.

**

'Anne, come down, please! I'm just _so_ bored all by myself.' Narcissa said.

'Sure, I guess I will. I've got things to run by my _master_, anyways.' I said to her.

Narcissa looked uneasy.

'Should I….keep extra potions handy?'

I shook my head. 'I don't believe so, Cissa.'

'Be careful, Anne! You know what he's like.' Narcissa warned.

'Yes, believe me, I do. I _still_ can't sit properly!'

Narcissa gave me a sad smile and we headed downstairs.

Lucius was on the couch, reading a book.

I snatched it away from him.

'I was reading that.' He hissed at me.

'Well now I am.' I replied.

Lucius rolled his eyes and saw Narcissa.

They began talking.

I'm so brilliant.

About an hour later, they were _still_ talking. Narcissa was positively beaming and I swear, even Lucius looked happy. I kept glancing up from my book to look at the two of them.

This book was pretty good, too. Although, I think I've read it before. I can't remember but it seems so familiar.

But then again, these pureblood books are all the same.

Someone came and sat beside me. 'Avoiding me?'

I sent a glare at Rodolphus. 'Obviously.'

He grabbed the book out of my hand and threw it on the table. I sat up straighter, glaring even more. He looked at me for a long time, as if observing me. We both sat there in silence. It was annoying, I could feel my glare softening up.

'You are mad at me?' He finally asked.

I scoffed. 'No, I enjoy not being able to sit, very much!'

'You deserved it.' Rodolphus stated.

Again silence. I think he was expecting me to reply, but honestly I don't have anything to say to him. I can't talk to him when he's like this. He's so cut off, and cold. It's like talking to an ice cube.

Narcissa suddenly let out a high pitched but sweet laugh. It made both me and Rodolphus turn our attention elsewhere.

I smiled and Rodolphus smirked. Lucius was just smiling at Narcissa, looking if I may say so myself, quite happy.

'See, even Lucius treats Narcissa properly.' I commented.

Rodolphus looked at me, annoyed. 'I treat you just fine, _mistress.'_

Finally, we were getting to where I wanted. 'You called me your _slave_ last night.'

Rodolphus chose not to comment.

'Mistress is a more formal word, isn't it? I'm actually your _slave.'_

'Very good, Anne!' He said sarcastically. 'Would you like a trophy for figuring that out?'

'I've been doing research on this entire "mistress ordeal."

'And?' Rodolphus asked.

He looked bored. He seemed to just be humouring me.

'And I found out something. It's illegal. Everything you're doing, it's illegal.'

'So is murder and Torture.' Rodolphus said. 'But it will be legalized when the Dark Lord triumphs.'

'But it's illegal _now.'_ I emphasized. 'You made me think that I had no way out, but I do.'

Rodolphus slapped me hard. I tasted blood in my mouth.

'Do _not THREATEN _me!' He yelled.

Lucius and Narcissa both stopped their conversation. The entire common room was staring at us.

'My uncle's an auror, in case you've forgotten! He works for the Ministry!' I yelled, standing up and taking a few steps away form Rodolphus.

But he too, stood up and walked towards me.

'And in case _you've_ forgotten, it was I, who was responsible for your parent's deaths!' Rodolphus said. 'If your uncle so much as does _anything_, he and his family are next!'

'He's already told me _before_, that he would help me! He's prepared to take that risk!' I yelled.

I could still feel the blood in my mouth. It was gross, but I had to keep swallowing it down, in order to speak properly.

'If you _don't_ start treating me properly! If you don't treat me like I'm equal to you! Then I WILL make sure the ministry finds out about this! And you will LOSE me _forever._'

All colour drained from Rodolphus's face. He was positively shaking with anger. He took a couple steps back as if, he would hit me, unless I was a safe distance away from him.

But now, he can't hurt me, can he? Or else I'll leave.

He turned around and went upstairs, to his dormitory, perhaps.

I head the loud slamming of a door.

I forced myself to look into the faces of my peers.

Shock. Amusement. Confusion. Worry. Admiration. Pity. Anger.

So many different reactions.

I took a deep breath and headed upstairs.

**

'Have the two of you talked yet?'

We were in History of magic, learning about some weird rebellion.

'No, Rabastan.' I said to him. 'I don't think he trusts himself around me. He has sent me many gifts though. Please tell him no amount of clothes, books, money or jewellery will help him. I cannot be bribed or bought.'

Rabastan shook his head. 'And what will you do if he _does_ go after your family?'

'Will he?' I asked.

Rabastan didn't answer. This meant, no. Rodolphus isn't that stupid.

'He's on a rampage, you know.'

I laughed. That sounded so much like Rodolphus.

'Anne, I _really_ don't think you should be laughing. As clever and powerful as you are, Rodolphus has been doing this his whole life.' Rabastan informed me.

'You'd think he'd learn something, then!' I exclaimed.

'I was thinking the same about you.'

I sighed. 'Look Rabastan, I don't like how he's playing me hot and cold! He keeps changing his mind about everything!'

'I think things are actually pretty clear, Anne. You just choose not to accept it.'

Suddenly, everyone got up.

Class was over.

'Nice talking to you, Rabastan.' I said. 'Be sure to pass on the message to Rodolphus, please.'

'What was that about?' Narcissa asked.

'I don't really know. I think Rodolphus is trying to get Rabastan to change my mind.'

'You're far too clever for your own good, Anne.'

I looked at Narcissa, surprised. 'Are you _against_ this? I thought you of all people would be happy about the circumstances!'

'I am!' Narcissa said. 'In a way. I just think, it's not going to work. I fear for your safety, Anne. If Rodolphus manages to get his hands on you…'

'He won't. Unless he's willing to give me up.' I said.

'What if he is?' Narcissa whispered.

I frowned, and my stomach clenched with uneasiness. 'I would hate going to beg him to take me back.'

Narcissa stopped walking.

'What is it?' I asked, suddenly confused.

'You would go back to him?' She asked, strangely.

'Of course… I'm just bluffing. I love him, I cannot leave him!' I told her. 'But please, Cissa, you mustn't tell anyone!'

She nodded. 'Of course not!'

I smiled and we began talking about Lucius for a bit until we reached the common room.

'Are you coming up?' I asked her.

She shook her head. 'No, I think I'll wait for Lucius. Are you going to finish up your work?'

'Yeah, I'll see you at dinner?'

Narcissa nodded, and sat on the couch, while I head upstairs and started on my work.

And luckily for me, I didn't have much, so I was finished quite fast and was left alone with my thoughts.

I really hope Rodolphus comes to his senses. In the end, I'm positive he will. I don't see him willing to give me up. He's just so possessive. And I know him well enough to know that he honestly believes I would leave him.

I'm not trying to be cruel. I do feel bad about the whole thing…but Rodolphus needs to see that I'm equal to him. Because now, I am. I'm a pureblood, just like him. So in his eyes, he should see me as an equal.

Plus, we have so much in common and we get along so well! Why would he ruin all that? He's so obsessed with control and power…well, I know I am, too. But I would never try to control him hthe way he does with me.

In my eyes, we're equal.

And we are one.

I looked over at the clock to see that I still had a lot of time left before dinner. I might as well head down. Talking to myself for hours won't do me any good.

I can't even imagine how awful Azkaban is for people. I mean, being all alone with nothing but your own thoughts? Can't be good. No wonder everyone goes insane.

And people say _we're_ cruel.

I headed downstairs.

I smiled as I saw Narcissa.

'Anne, I have to go.' She said quickly.

I gave her a sceptical look. 'Are you alright? You look frightened and worried…'

'I'll be okay.' She said.

Then she hugged me tightly. 'I hope you're okay. _Please_ forgive me, Anne!'

Then she ran out.

I was so confused and then I looked up and saw Lucius and Rodolphus talking.

The also looked up and saw me standing, staring at them.

Lucius looked impassive and Rodolphus looked angry…and triumphant.

"_But please, Cissa, you mustn't tell anyone!"_

"_Please forgive me, Anne!"_

Oh no. Oh my god.

Rodolphus was walking towards me.

I bolted.

I tripped many times, and bumped into many people, as I desperately tried to rid myself of Rodolphus.

Oh god, Narcissa, _how could you?_

But my efforts were futile.

I felt huge arms wrap around my waist.

I struggled in his arms and let out a very terrified whimper.

So much for not being scared of him.

'Stop it.' He hissed at me in a low voice. 'Imagine how this looks to people!'

He's right! We were surrounded by a whole crowd of people. All I had to do was scream.

And scream, I did.

Rodolphus let go of me, as people turned their heads to face us.

Rodolphus spoke so that only I heard him. 'Come with me, _quietly. _You have no idea how cross I am with you!'

I was torn. If I go with him, he'll hurt me…so much. If I don't, he'll only get madder.

He'll get me eventually.

I walked towards him, shakily.

'Good girl.' He said, before leading me elsewhere.

The room of requirement. My _favourite_ place.

'Now, on Lucius's request, I must tell you not to be upset with Narcissa. She's very sorry about the whole situation, so on, so forth. May I notify Lucius that she is forgiven?'

Oh god, he's so _formal._

I chose not to answer. I will speak to Narcissa myself.

Rodolphus went on. He obviously doesn't care whether or not I'm mad at Narcissa.

'Did you enjoy the gifts?' He asked, putting on a fake smile.

I nodded. 'They were very nice. Thank you.'

I hated this. I hated when he made polite conversation and tried to prolong things. My heart was racing faster with each second that passed by. Oh god, he's so mad. I can see it on his face.

'No problem at all. Anything you desire to have is yours.' He told me.

'Can we just get this over with!?' I blurted out, slightly hysterical.

He raised an eyebrow at me. 'My, my, you're gonna start crying before I even start, are you? I thought you got over that habit, love.'

'Stop patronizing me!' I yelled.

All amusement fell from his face. Evident anger was all that was left.

'How could you do that to me?'

I stuttered out of utter shock. 'You make it sound like I did something _horrible!_ After everything you've done, how could you even ask me that!?'

'I've never threatened to leave you and turn you in to the authorities.' Rodolphus said. 'Nothing I've done has _ever _been that bad, Anne.'

I shook my head. 'You hit me _all_ the time! For every little thing! If I get a little jealous, if I don't get the highest grade, if I make a sarcastic remark, everything! And then you went months without harming me and now you're back to doing it again!'

'So you're mad because I encourage you to be polite and do well in school?' Rodolphus asked, incredulously.

How does he _twist_ my words like that?!

'Encourage?! You call that encouragement!?'

'Manners, especially in a lady, is vital, Anne. I want everyone to know that you are the best girl there is. Now, if I feel you're not being the best you can be, don't you think you should be punished and corrected?'

'That won't work on me!' I yelled. 'Not anymore! You just like hurting me! I'm no stupid enough to believe anything else!'

'I don't hurt you, Anne. It's called discipline. If I wanted to hurt you, would I be here talking things through with you? No. I'm trying to get you to understand.'

No, I will not get sucked into this. Not again. I won't. I _can't._

'I take care of you, like I promised. I protect you, and look after you, don't I?' Rodolphus asked me.

I can't even tell if he truly believes his own words or if he's just trying to trick me.

'You haven't hurt me for months! For any reason! How do you explain that!?'

Rodolphus sighed. 'I admit, I was reluctant to _discipline_ you. With everything else that happened…'

He looked…remorseful?

'I have hurt you, I know. I never should have let you be used for my friend's entertainment.' Rodolphus said, strangely. 'This is why I decided I should go easy on you. But you took things too far, Anne. I never expected you to forget your place.'

And _now_ my eyes softened. And _now_ I felt horrible.

'I-I'm sorry.' I mumbled.

'It's a start.' Rodolphus said.

And suddenly, his cold persona was back.

'I want you to know that you are indeed, in a lot of trouble.' Rodolphus said, smoothly. 'A simple spanking wont suffice this time.'

_Simple_ spanking. I bet he doesn't know how much it hurts.

'You are very fond of your hair, am I right?'

'I – what?' I asked, confused.

'You hair. You like it?' He repeated.

'Yes.'

'Very much?' he asked.

'Yes.' I repeated.

'Alright. I shall cut it short and dye it a different colour. How's black sound?'

Surely he's got to be _joking._ My _hair?!_ My beautiful, perfect, long, straight and shiny hair?

Oh, I see where he's going with this.

He conjured a pair of scissors.

Surely he won't go along with this!

'But, but you can't! You live my hair!' I said, desperately.

'I do, but it will always grow back. And I believe you will look beautiful either way.'

He came close and wrapped his arm around my waist. He used his free hand, the one holding the scissors to cut off my hair. I saw bits of it falling to the floor, and tried to get away.

He grabbed my hair, and my scalp burned. He released me only, when he was finished giving me a brand new haircut.

He pointed his wand at me and muttered a spell, before conjuring a mirror.

I looked in it and gasped.

I did not even look like myself! My hair was so short and black… I swear, I looked like James! Only without glasses and different coloured eyes and my hair wasn't messy.

Still in his perfect place, as it ever was.

I cried.

Rodolphus kissed me. 'You're still beautiful. Stop your crying.'

My hair. _My hair._

Rodolphus grabbed my hand. 'Follow me.'

I did, all the while, still crying.

He took me to another room, a bathroom.

'Remove your clothes please, Anne.' Rodolphus commanded.

I did what he said.

He grabbed my hand when I was done, and took me over to a bathtub that had steam coming out of it.

'Rodolphus! That water looks boiling hot!' I exclaimed.

It was bubbling, and I wasn't even in the tub and I could feel how hot it is.

'I'm not here to give you a bath, Anne. I'm here to punish you.' Rodolphus said.

My eyes winded. 'Surely, you don't mean for me to go in _there!'_

'I do.'

He grabbed my arms and I screamed.

'Please no! Please, I'm going to get _burned! PLEASE!'_

But it was no use, he managed to get me in the tub, and kept me under it, using his wand.

I was thrashing underneath the water. The water was _burning_ at my skin, I can feel stab at every inch of my body, and on top of everything, I couldn't breathe. My lungs were filling up as the piping hot water scorched my skin. I screamed, and thrashed even more, but nothing helped. I only managed to produce bubbles.

Finally, the water was gone. I sat up crying, screaming and coughing up water. My entire body was _burnt!_

I was so red all over and so sore and I could still feel all the pain.

Rodolphus pulled me out of the bathtub and I screamed as his strong hands made contact with my already burnt skin.

He pointed at his wand, and muttered a few spells.

The pain minimized, slightly and my body no longer looked burnt. But it was still so bad!

Rodolphus was only doing this for appearances. He couldn't have me walk around with burnt skin, can he?

I looked up at him, sobbing. He did not look the least bit regretful.

'P-please, n-no more!'

I was still dripping wet.

'Crucio.'

I fell, screaming.

I don't think he plans on showing me any mercy. I've betrayed him, really betrayed him and he wants me to hurt for it. He wants to punish me and make sure I never threaten to leave him again. I can't even imagine what would happen if I actually _did_ try to leave.

A shiver passed through my body at just the thought of it.

It hurt. So much.

My body felt as if it was on fire, my skin burning even more. My bones ached and my head throbbed. My stomach felt so sick, I was sure I was going to throw up any second.

And when he finally lifted the curse, I did.

He cleaned it up, quickly.

I was shaking. I couldn't cry with all the pain I felt. My throat was so sore, I don't know if I could scream anymore.

I may lose my voice _again_, if I do.

He grabbed my arm, and forced me onto my feet and led me towards the post of the bed.

'Hold on to that, and don't move, okay Anne? Do _not_ try and run.' Rodolphus ordered.

'W-What are you g-gonna do?' I asked.

And it took all my strength to do so.

He conjured something, and showed me a whip.

He's done this before but not after burning me and crucioing me! And it hurt… I remember how much it hurt.

I trembled.

'Can I count on you not to run away?' Rodolphus asked, sternly.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around the post. I held it as tight as I could and squeezed my eyes shut.

After feeling a slight chill, I felt the whip being brought down on my back.

I tightened my hold and screamed.

'What do you have to say for yourself?' He asked, whipping me again.

'I'm SORRY!' I screamed.

He whipped me again.

'What else?' He whipped me again.

'I'll never do it again!'

'What else?'

He whipped me again.

'I'll never leave you!'

'What else?'

He whipped me again.

'I'm all yours! Only yours!'

'What else!'

He whipped me again.

'Thank you?!'

'What else?'

He whipped me again.

'I dunno!'

'THINK!'

'I- I, please, I DON'T KNOW!'

He whipped me again.

'THINK, ANNE!'

He whipped me again.

'I LOVE YOU!' I screamed.

It was only after I said those words, did he stop.

I let go of the post and sank onto the bed, screaming.

'I will stop now. You've been very good.' Rodolphus said, unemotionally.

Ten time. He brought the whip down on my back _ten times._ Oh god, I'm so sore. I hurt everywhere.

'I'm so sorry.' I sobbed.

'I know you are, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'Do not let this happen again.'

He _still_ sounded mad.

'Are you still cross with me?'

He nodded. 'I am not finished with you yet, but I think you've had enough for one day.'

We headed back towards the common room, after he helped me get dressed. I tried to keep a considerable amount of distance away from Rodolphus, but he would have none of that. He made sure I stayed right beside him.

We entered the common room. Dinner must've been over, because _everyone_ was present.

Everyone looked at me surprised, and I suddenly remembered my _haircut._

My eyes fell on Narcissa.

She looked paler than usual.

'Go upstairs and get some rest.' Rodolphus said. 'Except for classes and practice, I'm confining you to your room for the rest of the week, alright? Your punishment should be done by then.'

A weeks worth of punishment? Seriously?

I nodded and looked at him, pleading. 'If you won't heal me, can you give me something for the pain? _Please.'_

'Go to bed, Anne.' Rodolphus said, and then he sighed. 'I'm sure Narcissa will assist you.'

I figured things couldn't get any worse today.

'May I ask you something?'

He nodded. 'Go ahead.'

'Will you ever be in love with me?'

'I cannot believe you have the audacity to ask me that.' Rodolphus said, cruelly. 'I will _never_ love you.'

'Why not?' I asked, all hope seeping out of me.

'Because you are a traitor and you always will me. You've proved that to me the last couple of days.'

I wonder what feels worse. Him fearing that I could leave him at any second, or me fearing that he will never love me.

'Go to bed, Anne.' Rodolphus said.

'Goodnight.'

He nodded and I headed upstairs and flopped onto my bed.

I should change out of these clothes, they're sticking to my skin. But I don't think I could move, even if I wanted to.

Narcissa came in shortly.

'Anne?' she asked, quietly.

'Help.' I managed to whisper.

She hurried towards me. 'Oh, Anne, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have! But Lucius he… never, I'm so sorry!'

'It's okay, Cissa. I'm not mad.' I said, quietly.

'God Anne, you're freezing! And you're so pale! Let's get you some new clothes.'

Narcissa returned with some new clothes, and removed the ones I was wearing.

She gasped, horrified.

'Oh my god, ANNE!'

'Just give me some sheets, Narcissa. I don't want to feel anything on my back.'

She nodded and returned with fresh sheets, and then dried my hair.

I looked up briefly at her. She was crying.

I can't imagine the guilt she must be feeling. Well, I can, actually. I betrayed her too, before.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

**

'Nice haircut.' Bellatrix said to me the next afternoon. She looked highly amused.

'I'm not in the mood, black!' I yelled.

I really wasn't. The day after always felt worse to me. I always woke up even sorer, if that was even possible. Everyone else was probably having lunch now. Bellatrix must be skipping the meal.

'That's not very polite, Anne.' Bellatrix said. 'I thought Rodolphus taught you a lesson about being polite and respecting your betters.'

Not wanting to get into more trouble I said as sincerely as I could. 'I'm sorry, Bellatrix. It won't happen again.'

She smirked.

And then, I remembered that Rodolphus was going to punish me today, anyways.

'Not to my betters, at least. I don't consider you to be better than me, just so you know.'

Bellatrix was fuming. 'Well, I am!'

'Whatever helps you sleep at night.'

And suddenly, she cursed me and I was thrown against the wall.

I moaned as I tried t get up, but Bellatrix kicked me down. Then she searched my body.

She took my wand.

'Rodolphus didn't seem to do a very good job at punishing you. Perhaps I should do it?'

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' I screamed.

But of course, everyone was having lunch and no one heard me.

I attempted to get up and rum but Bellatrix jumped on me, and pinned me to the ground. I was face first onto the carpeting. She slammed my face onto the ground. I felt blood coming from my nose.

'GET OFF!' I screamed.

Bellatrix was sitting on top of me, and she weighed more than me. I couldn't push her off.

I heard her mutter something and suddenly, she showed me a silver glinting object in her hand.

I screamed as loud as I could manage. I have had this used on me before as well.

'PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP! RODOLPHUS! RODOLPHUS!'

'He's not coming, you whore!' Bellatrix yelled.

Then, she ripped my shirt, using her knife.

'Awww, poor baby, he whipped you good, didn't he? The wounds are still fresh!' Bellatrix said, laughing ridiculously. 'I think I can make them deeper.'

I felt her slice into my wounds and I let out a blood curdling scream. I scrateched at ground, not being able to do much else.

Finally, I heard the door to the common room open.

'HELP!' I screamed. 'PLEASE, HELP ME!'

'Anne?!' I heard several voices shout.

Then sounds of footsteps.

I thought Bellatrix would've made a run for it, but she stayed, still slicing into my already wounded flesh. I could feel the blood pouring down the side of my body.

Oh god. So much pain.

'What are you _DOING?!'_ I heard Lucius roar at Bellatrix.

'Bella, get off her!' I heard Rodolphus.

But she didn't listen. Rodolphus came and pulled her off.

Narcissa ran to me. 'Anne!'

'Get her some clothes! And potions, hurry!'

I saw Narcissa running in one direction and Lucius in another and several others running around

Dolohov came and tried healing me on his own. Evan was holding me. Rookwood came with what looked like hot water and a cloth. Narcissa came back with Severus, potions in handy.

Lucius had gotten some sheets, instead of clothes.

Smart guy.

Rabastan was trying to calm me down. Mulciber and Avery were helping him.

_Where was Rodolphus?_

I looked up and focused my attention on the two of them.

'What were you thinking, Bella?' Rodolphus asked.

'She needed to be punished.' Bellatrix said, sweetly.

'Bella!'

'I _don't_ like her, Roddy!' Bellatrix whined.

Rodolphus sighed and kissed Bellatrix. He wrapped his hands around her.

'If she upsets you, then tell me and _I_ will punish her, alright? I've likely to keep her alive, Bella. I can control myself.'

Bellatrix pouted.

'I love _you_, Bella. Not her. Never her.'

Bellatrix looked reassured and kissed Rodolphus back.

I'm lying here bleeding and in a tremendous amount of pain because of _his_ fiancé and all he does is comfort _her._

Finally Rodolphus made eye contact with me.

Rabastan was right. Everything is crystal clear. I just have to accept my place.

I let darkness consume me.

**

'_Anne? Anne?'_

'_James?' _

'_Anne! I've been looking for you all over the place! I though I lost you.'_

_I was very confused._

'_James, what's going on?'_

'_It's over Anne! It's over!'_

_James looked happy and relived beyond words._

'_Don't worry everyone else is alright!'_

_I looked around, there looked like there had been…a battle? There were broken bits of houses everywhere, and ashes and smoke and dead bodies…bloody bodies._

'_J-James.' I quivered._

_I took a good look at him. He was covered in cuts and was so dirty. He looked older too…MUCH older._

'_W-What's happening?' I asked. Although I was very afraid to do so._

_James looked at me worriedly. 'You must've been knocked out pretty badly. Don't worry, we'll get you some help and everything will be okay again. Everything is safe again.'_

_I need not feel any better._

'_Where are we? What happened here?' I was hysterical._

_Shhh, Anne, its okay. I promise it's all over now. No one can hurt you anymore.' James said. 'You were tremendous Anne. Your parent would've been proud.'_

'_James…' I pleaded. 'Tell me what just happened. What's over?'_

'_The war, Anne. We won!' He was grinning._

_My eyes widened. 'We won?'_

'_Yes! And the deatheater are being taken to Azkaban. Well, except the ones who are dead. A lot of them did manage to escape but it only a matter of time before – '_

'_Who is dead and who is caught?' I asked._

'_What? I don't know, Anne!' James exclaimed. 'Come on, let's get you some help. You've been through hell. God, I thought I'd never see you again.'_

'_WHAT'S GOING ON!?!' I screamed._

'_Anne calm down. He can't hurt you anymore. None of them can.' James said._

_Rodolphus. He's talking about Rodolphus. He has to be._

'_Lucius, Narcissa, where are they all?! What happened?'_

'_Anne, come on. We've go to get you to the hospital.'_

'_Where's Rodolphus?' I asked desperately. 'Please James. Tell me, please!'_

'…_Anne, you don't remember?' He asked me, looking sadly at me._

_I shook my head. 'Please…'_

'_You had no choice, Anne.' James said._

_I was shaking. No choice in what?_

'_You… You killed him, Anne. Remember?' He inclined his head to a body nearby._

_I jumped up and ran to the body. The bloody, dead, unmoving body of Rodolphus Lestrange. My love. My master._

'_No...' I said. 'No, no, no, no.'_

_I was shaking my head, I couldn't breathe._

'_Anne, it's okay.'_

_He put his arms around me._

'_NOO! NO! IT CANNOT BE! YOU LIE, POTTER! YOU LIE!' I screamed, crazily._

'_I need some help here!' James yelled, trying to get me under control._

'_YOU'RE LYING! HE IS NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT, HE NOT, HE…'_

_Oh god._

_I stared at Rodolphus's unforgiving face and screamed._

_**_

'Anne! ANNE!'

I was shaken awake. The first person I saw was Rodolphus.

I threw myself at him.

'I'm SORRY!' I sobbed. 'I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry!'

Rodolphus held me. 'Calm down, it was only a dream.'

'Should I get someone?' I heard Narcissa ask.

'No.' Rodolphus said. 'Anne, listen to me, you're alright. Whatever happened, it was only a dream.'

I was still crying on Rodolphus.

I knew what was worse now. The fear of knowing that Rodolphus could be gone at any second was worse. Now, I understand why he was so mad at me.

'I won't ever leave you. Never, ever, _ever.' _I said, urgently.

'I know, Anne. I know. It's okay.' Rodolphus said.

He held me in his arms, I refused to move away.

'Make them go.' I begged.

'Give her some space, guys.' Rodolphus requested.

One by one, they all left.

'That must've been some nightmare you had, love.' Rodolphus stated. 'But don't worry, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you.'

I just noticed I was in someone's dormitory.

'Rodolphus, promise me, promise me.' I beseeched.

'What is it, Anne?'

'Promise me everything will be okay. Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me you will win this war. _Promise_ me…'

'What's gotten you so frightened?' He asked me.

'Promise…?'

Rodolphus kissed my forehead. 'I promise you, Anne.'

**Author's Note: I want to say, that I've already got the ending all worked out in my head. But… I am a little curious on how you guys think the story is going to end! Any chance you'll let me know? :)**


	24. An Honour

'You never told me what the dream was about.' Rodolphus said.

He had just finished dressing.

Today was our match against Gryffindor.

'Oh. Um, I don't remember.' I lied.

He saw right through me.

'You know how I feel about lying, Anne.' Rodolphus said, calmly.

'Nothing, it's stupid.' I replied.

'Anne.' He warned.

'I dreamt that you lost the war. I guess I felt imprisoned with you, so I killed you. Then I went crazy.' I replied.

Rodolphus stared at me for a while before bursting into laughter, drawing the attention of our teammates.

'You're right.' Rodolphus said, still laughing. 'That _is_ stupid.'

I scoffed and continued getting dressed.

Rodolphus came to me and kissed me. 'We _are_ going to win this war. However, I'm glad to see that my death would affect you, greatly.'

'Wouldn't my death?' I asked.

Rodolphus just kissed me again, without giving me an answer.

'I'm glad to you two aren't nervous at all about the match.' Dolohov said.

Rodolphus pulled away from me.

'No, don't stop on my account. _Please_ continue. The match isn't nearly as important as your sex life.' Dolohov said, sarcastically.

Rodolphus just smiled, as if he agreed but didn't wanna say so.

I hid my smile.

'Anne, finish dressing!' Dolohov yelled, before leaving.

Once everyone was dressed (And by everyone, I mean me) we headed outside, and the match began.

I kicked off the ground and immediately scored a goal. The look on James's face made my day.

Quidditch has always been a competition between me and James. Well, mostly everything was. I _always_ did better than James in school. As smart as he was, I was smarter.

He was always better than me in Quidditch and I hated him for it.

Last match, I proved I was better... even if technically, I "cheated."

'Alright there, James?' I yelled as he narrowly avoided a bludger that Severus directed at him.

I heard him mutter something about a "greasy git"

I rolled my eyes and brought my attention back to the game. Lucius and Rodolphus had each just scored a goal. I cheered.

Then I flew to my right, just as a bludger was about to hit me. I glared at their beaters, not knowing which one actually threw it at me.

'Sorry, Anne!'

I turned around and saw a guilty looking Rookwood.

Oh, so _he_ was the one who nearly knocked me off my broom.

He was lucky Dolohov didn't see.

I just smiled at him, and then, scored another goal.

This game was going longer than either side had predicted. The two teams were tied all throughout the entire thing and both the seekers have yet to even spot the snitch.

I was Dolohov's extra long practices paid off. No one looked the least bit tired, just slightly annoyed.

Then, suddenly, everything happened so fast.

I saw a bludger heading toward Rodolphus, who wasn't paying attention to it.

'RODOLPHUS!' I screamed across the pitch.

He looked at me strangely, before finally noticing the bludger.

He swerved to his left... but Evan was behind him.

The bludger hit him hard in the chest, and he was knocked off his broom.

Out seeker had just hit the ground.

Our entire team paused, each of us, horrified. And then....

'GRYFFINDOR WINS!'

The entire stadium broke into applause.

We had just lost the game. And the cup.

I chanced a look at Dolohov. He was glaring back and forth at me and Rodolphus.

We went all flew back down, and each of them, quickly made their way to the change rooms.

Except me.

'Nice move there, Anne!' James yelled to me, laughing.

'Not funny, James.' I replied, shakily.

'You alright?' Sirius asked, coming down from his broom.

I shook my head. 'Sirius,Dolohov is going to be _so_ mad.'

James looked confused, but Sirius understood.

'It wasn't your fault, Anne. it was as much Lestrange's fault as it was yours. None of you knew any better. You guys didn't see Rosier.' James said, reassuringly.

But James didn't understand. Dolohov wouldn't hurt Rodolphus but he would hurt _me._

'how about you come with us, Anne?' Sirius suggested.

I was about to agree when I heard Rookwood behind me.

'I don't think so, Black.' Then he turned to me. 'The captain wants to see you.'

He was giving me a "you better go see him" look.

I sighed. 'Wish me luck?'

James still looked confused, but Sirius just nodded.

I walked back with Rookwood.

'What's wrong Sorelli? Didn't you wanna join our little party?' Dolohov asked as I came in.

Rookwood sat down on one of the benches, beside Rodolphus.

Everyone was sitting down. No one had bothered to change. They were dead silence.

I looked at Rodolphus. His jaw was clenched, and so were his fists.

'Look at _me_, Anne!' Dolohov said, snatching my chin, making sure I looked at him and not Rodolphus.

I felt like screaming at him. I didn't want him to touch me.

'So, you'd risk the match in order to make sure your _master_ doesn't get a _little_ bit injured?' Dolohov asked, rhetorically.

Well, I'll answer him anyways.

'Well of course, he _is_ my master.' I replied.

I saw my teammates silently groan, and shake their heads at me.

Dolohov slapped me, hard enough that I fell to the ground.

Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything at all.

'HEY!' I heard someone yell. 'Don't you _dare_ touch her!'

I saw James standing at the doorway of our change room. I guess he was worried about me.

James had his wand out, pointing it straight at Dolohov.

'I suggest you leave.' Dolohov said, dangerously. 'Gryffindors don't belong in our change room.'

'So is this why your team goes so low that they cheat? Cause if they don't win, you'll beat the shit out of them?' James yelled, revolted.

'First of, I haven't beat the shit out of her..._yet._ And secondly, I don't hit any of _them.'_ He said gesturing to the rest of my teammates.

This only fuelled James's anger.

'You BASTARD!' James yelled. 'So what? You hit her cause she's a girl, or cause she's a Sorelli?!'

'James he's only joking!' I lied.

I know he means well, but James is only making things worse for me.

'He doesn't hit me! He just lost control there for a second.'

James shook his head at me. 'Anne, come with me.'

I sighed and turned to Dolohov. 'Er, can I?'

Dolohov looked appalled that I would even ask.

'Antonin, let her go!' Rookwood said. 'She'll be in the common room tonight, deal with her then.'

I know what he was thinking. By that time, hopefully Dolohov would have calmed down.

'Fine, go.' Dolohov dismissed.

I grabbed my clothes and headed out with James. The two of us silently made our way to the Gryffindor common room, and into his dormitory.

I don't know why James was so quiet.

When we reached his room, I saw that it was empty. I wonder where everyone was.

After a match, we usually throw a huge party.

'Can I change?' I asked James.

He nodded and I went to the washroom and changed out of my Quidditch robes. I wore a short black dress.

James rolled his eyes upon seeing my dress. I ignored him.

'What's up?' I asked him.

'You never did tell me what you did with your hair.'

I cringed. I had tried to convince Rodolphus to change my hair back, but he just laughed and refused.

'I wanted to try something new.' I lied.

'You love your hair.' James pointed out.

'I like this one, too.' I said.

James sighed. 'How long are you going to be lying to me?'

'What do you mean?'

'Anne, I'm not stupid!' James exclaimed.

I wonder how long he's been waiting to talk to me.

'Sirius seemed to know you were going to be in trouble. Sirius seems to know what's going on. Now, why would you tell him and not me? Your _own_ cousin?'

I sighed. 'James, whatever Sirius _thinks_ he knows, it's purely based on prediction.'

'No, Anne! Everyone know something that I don't! My parents know too, don't they?' James asked.

I don't want you to know, James. Not you.

I shook my head. 'I have no clue what you're talking about.'

'You're making my own best friend lie to me, Anne. Doesn't that mean _anything _to you?' James asked.

'Again, don't know what you're talking about.' I lied for the fifth time since we reached his room.

'Why did Dolohov refer to Rodolphus as your _master?'_ James asked.

I paused. How long had James been standing there?

'What?' I said, stupidly.

'You heard me, Anne.' James replied.

'I don't know what – '

'ANNE!' James yelled, making me jump back, slightly.

'OKAY! Okay! James, fine! It's because he is, happy?!'

'What?' James asked, confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Rodolphus is my master and I'm his slave.'

James was silent for a long while be finally saying. 'What?'

I groaned. Of course James wouldn't understand this. I didn't even know what mistresses were until Rodolphus told me... slowly.

'I'm his slave James. His mistress, his property. I belong to him, I do his bidding. I do everything and anything for him. I'm loyal and faithful to him. If I displease him, I'm punished. He is my _master.'_

James took deep breaths. 'What you mean? I need details.'

James looked afraid to know the answer.

I took a deep breath and told him everything. I told him what really happened to my parents, I told him how it all started off as sex and protection, I told him how we became closer than either of us expected, I told him how he punishes me, I told him how he let his friends use me, I told him what was going to happen when I graduate, I told James that I fell in love with Rodolphus, I told him _everything._

James just got paler and paler as I continued.

Then, we were silent.

'So...your hair?'

'Punishment.' I replied.

He nodded. 'Alright. Well, I'm off to kill him.'

'James!' I yelled.

But he already left to room, and was running down the stairs.

Bloody fucking hell.

I ran after him.

'James! No, stop!' I yelled.

James ran outside.

And there they all were.

How the hell did James know where they were?

I saw them all look up as they saw James angrily run towards them and me run right behind James yelling at him to stop.

They all stood up, as the two of us reached them.

James pointed his wand at Rodolphus, who looked amused.

'You fucking sick bastard!' James roared. 'I'LL KILL YOU!'

He aimed a curse at Rodolphus, who shifted out of the way.

He took out his own wand.

'I take it that you told him? Rodolphus asked, looking at me.

I nodded, not making eye contact with him or with James.

'Don't you _dare_ talk to her!' James yelled, throwing another curse.

Rodolphus deflected it.

'I don't see the need to get violent, Potter. Anne is very happy with the circumstances. Right?'

James looked at me.

'Yes.' I mumbled.

James shook his head. 'You've brainwashed her! A whole year with you guys, you've poisoned her mind!'

'Anne's a smart girl, Potter.' Rodolphus replied. 'She knows what she's doing.'

'No!' James yelled. 'You tricked her!'

'James, please...' I begged.

'Anne! I _know_ this isn't you!' James yelled. 'I'm the one who saw how broken you were over the summer! I know you loved your parents! And I _know_ you hate them! He KILLED them, Anne!'

My heart broke for James. He doesn't understand. How could he?

'Anne.' I heard Rodolphus say.

I turned towards him, and he hands his arms out, gesturing for me to go into them.

I turned to James. 'Talk to Sirius, James. He'll try to make you understand.'

'Anne, no...' James pleaded.

But it was a hopeless plea. I made my decision long ago.

I walked into Rodolphus arms, and he wrapped them around me before kissing me.

'Good girl. _My sweet Anna.'_

I looked up at James. He looked like a child who had just lost his favourite teddy bear.

He turned and ran back to the castle, without another word.

'I think that was punishment enough, don't you think?' Rodolphus asked.

I turned and saw Dolohov nod.

**

It was the end of the school year. I had begged Rodolphus to lt me sit with James. He let me, eventually, but he certainly wasn't pleased with me.

I opened their compartment door.

James looked up, but then looked away.

Sirius was first to greet me. 'Hey Anne. You joining us?'

I nodded, and sat beside James.

'James, are you excited about the holidays?'I asked cheerfully.

'I don't know.' He replied.

'it's the second year I'd be spending at your house.' I told him, trying to cheer him up.

'Yeah and then four years later, you're going off to live with your parent's killer.' James said.

'It sounds bad when you say it like that.' I told him.

'Fine, Anne! Say it in a way that sounds good.' James snapped at me.

'I'm going off to live with someone I love, someone who will take care of me, someone who will protect me – '

'And someone who will abuse you, and imprison you, and control you, and rape you and let's face it, Anne, he may kill you and I may never see you again.' James interrupted.

'He won't kill me.' I promised James.

'And if he does?' James asked.

'Well, I think my parents left you next in their will.' I said, smiling

James didn't seem to find this funny.

'I have money, Anne! How can you even joke about this?' James asked.

'Because you don't know Rodolphus like I do.' I said.

Sirius, Remus and peter have all stayed quiet throughout this whole thing. I'm guessing they were filled in with everything that's happened. Or else, I'm sure they'd interrupt.

'Who's side are you on?' James suddenly asked.

'What?'

'I told you, Prongs, she's on our side.' Sirius finally spoke.

'I want to hear her say it.' James said.

'Me too.'

I turned around and saw Rodolphus.

I bit my tongue. 'I'm on the Dark Lord's side.'

Sirius was calm. Rodolphus was smug.

'I'm not playing along, Anne!' James yelled. 'If you're on our side, say it! If you're on his, say it!'

Rodolphus suddenly looked at me, trying to penetrate my mind.

I turned away.

'I don't have to make a decision yet!' I yelled.

Rodolphus and James both looked angry at this piece of news. They both expect me to be on their sides.

'She's right, guys.' Sirius said. 'She doesn't have to pick until she graduates.'

'I've already picked my side.' Rodolphus said.

'Me too.' James said.

Sirius remained silent and I knew why.

He was conflicted, just as I was.

Rodolphus grabbed my arm and pulled me up. 'I've changed my mind. I want you to sit with me.'

I gave James an apologetic look, before obediently walking with Rodolphus to an empty compartment.

He shoved me onto the seat, and placed his hands on each of my shoulders.

'You haven't picked a side?' He asked me, anger etched on his face.

'Please, Rodolphus...'

'I thought you wanted me to win this war.' He stated.

'I do!' I exclaimed. 'But...'

'Actions speak louder than words Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm sure Rabastan had said this to you before?'

Is there _anything_ these guys don't tell each other?

'You mustn't be mad...' I told Rodolphus.

'I'm not.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm disappointed.'

'Rodolphus – '

'You know, I'll admit, at times, I believe it is possible for me to fall in love with you.' Rodolphus said, calmly. 'But, you always prove me wrong.'

'Don't even lie about that Rodolphus. If you want to hurt me, then do so! But do _not_ even pretend that there's ever been a chance where you could fall in love with me!' I yelled, hurt.

She smirked at me. 'At least I've taught you _something.'_

**

_Dear Anne,_

_I visited the Lestrange's the other day, and found out your school is over for the time being. You should have written._

_I've met with Rodolphus, who had nothing but kind for to say on your behalf. I'm pleased to hear this._

_Now, I will be very busy during the holidays, but I hope to see you as much as possible._

_Is it possible for you to spend a week at my mansion? I've enclosed a portkey set for July the 12__th__ at exactly 11:00 in the morning._

_Let me know soon._

_Loving Regards,_

_Uncle Nate_

I held the letter in my hands. I had asked my aunt and uncle, and although they disapprove highly, they agreed. I had reminded my uncle of his promise to allow me to do anything, as long as I tell him who I'm with. I think he regrets that now.

I touched the portkey, right at 11:00.

Ugh. I hated portkeys. It always made me feel dizzy.

'Nice to see you again, niece.' I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around and curtseyed before running to my uncle and giving him a hug.

He laughed.

'I missed you _so_ much!' I exclaimed.

Uncle Nate was the only person left in my family, who understood and accepted me.

'So, a lot had changed since we last saw each other...' he said, staring at my hair.

It had grown considerable since Rodolphus cut it. But it was still fairly short, and still black.

'Rodolphus did it.' I grumbled.

He laughed. 'I know, he told me.'

He pointed his wand and me, and suddenly, I felt my hair grow.

I ran my fingers through my hair, before running towards a nearby mirror.

It was back to normal.

After admiring it for a bit, I screamed. 'Oh my god! What did you do! Rodolphus is going to be so mad!'

My uncle just laughed, again. 'It's quite alright, Anne. He told me I could. Anyways, it's my wishes over his.'

I looked at him, confused. 'But... he is my master.'

'And I am your uncle, and in their eyes, your legal guardian.' He replied.

My eyes widened. 'For real?!'

'Yes, we don't care what the ministry says. As far as I'm concerned, I'm to look after you, alright?'

I nodded. 'Yes, I'm _more _that okay with that!'

He smiled at me. 'Good. Now, there are some things I would like to discuss with you.'

I don't know why, but I felt a little weird upon hearing that.

'Okay...' I replied.

'Come into the living room.' He said.

I followed him. This was the first time I was ever at his place. It was gorgeous!

I took a seat on a nearby leather couch. He sat across from me.

'I was thinking of introducing to you some...people.' My uncle said.

'What people?' I asked.

'Some co-workers of mine.' He replied.

'Co-workers?' I asked.

Then realization hit me.

'You mean other deatheaters?' I asked.

He nodded. 'Yes, they're very interested in you, and I think it'll be good for you to meet them.'

'Why?' I asked. 'I mean, why would they be interested in me?'

'They all speak very highly of you, your friends.' My uncle replied. 'Rodolphus, Lucius, Antonin, Augustus, Evan. They say wonderful things about you. I hear they've trained you as well?'

I nodded.

'Well, I'm going to train you further.' He informed me.

I nodded, feeling excited.

I'm going to be trained by an _experienced_ death eater!

'I suggest you also ask your other uncle to train you, too. Since he is an Auror. It will do you good to know how both sides fight.' He told me. 'Your father should have made sure he taught you...'

'Are you kidding?' I asked. 'He barely allowed me to have a wand!'

'I know.' My uncle replied. 'Do you think he will train you, your uncle?'

I nodded. 'He can train both James and me.'

He nodded. Do you believe I could ever meet your cousin?'

I was shocked that he asked me that.

'I – I dunno... I don't think his parents will agree to it.' I replied.

He smiled at me. 'Don't be nervous, Anne. I would not harm him.'

I didn't believe him.

'And there's one more thing, Anne.' He said. 'I want you to meet the Dark Lord.'

'No.' I said quickly.

'It isn't up for debate, Anne.' My uncle replied, coldly.

'I don't want to meet him.' I said.

'It _isn't_ up for debate.' He repeated.

'I won't do it.' I said.

'Anne.' He said as if he were talking to a three year old.

'Uncle Nate.' I mimicked.

He looked annoyed.

'Spoiled brat.'

I felt offended.

My uncle got off the couch. Not knowing what else to do, I followed him.

'You can't get mad just because I don't want to do something!' I exclaimed.

He poured himself a drink. 'It does not matter. You're meeting him whether you like it or not. I had just expected you to me compliant to me.'

'You can't make me see him!' I said to him.

He gave me a look that said "Wanna bet?'

I said nothing more on the subject.

**

My uncle had to go do something, which he would not tell me. So now, I'm just wandering around the house. I did not want to meet the Dark lord. I've heard awful stuff about him. Apparently, I should consider it an _honour._ I wonder what James would say if he knew I was going to meet the Dark Lord.

I wonder what Rodolphus would say.

He'd probably be with swelling with pride.

I suddenly heard so noises. Some eerie whispers, I think.

I stopped.

This house can't be _that _old.

I found out the noise was coming from downstairs. God, this house is _huge!_ I can't even remember what direction I came from. Might as well keep going forward.

As I did, however, the eerie whisper I head kept getting louder. I soon figured out it wasn't even whispering. More like screaming...agonizing screaming.

Something in my head told me not to keep going forward but curiosity got the best of me.

I kept going on ahead.

Then I screamed.

Something attacked me from behind. It was choking me!

Suddenly, he was blasted off and slammed into the wall.

'That is my niece! You hear me? You are NEVER to lay your hands on her or I will _KILL_ you! And the same goes for the rest of you!' My uncle said, turning around to face the others.

It was only then, did I look around.

People, men, women of all ages...

Some were older. Some were young, barely even of age.

All covered in filthy dirt and wearing ragged clothing.

My uncle let go up the man who attacked me and came to me. 'Take a right, go straight, take your third left, then go straight. I will be there in a second.'

I left as fast as I could. Somehow, I remembered the direction he gave me and I ended up in a room.

I waited. 'Anne.' My uncle said upon arriving. 'You're lucky I came back early. They could have killed you.'

'I didn't know!' I said, still a bit shaky.

'I know.' My uncle said. 'Let's set some rules, alright? I've never taken care of a child. It dind't occur to me to tell you what you should and should not do.'

'I'm not a child.' I protested.

He smiled, as if he thought differently.

'You know I was about your age when my parents died? I was on my own.' He told me. 'Believe me, Anne, whether you think it or not, you're a child.'

'Did you hate my dad _that_ much?' I asked.

'There'll be time for that later, Anne.' he replied. 'Right now I've got to set some boundaries for you.'

I nodded.

'Keep away from anything dangerous, Anne. I know you're a very curious person, but it will only lead you into trouble. You're free to go wherever you like in the mansion, but don't go to the basement again. And Anne, during the night, do not leave the room at all. If you need something, call for an elf. Alright, simple enough for you?'

I nodded again. 'Yeah, um... who were those people?'

'Prisoners.' He replied, casually.

'Pr-Prisoners?'

'Another rule. Don't ask questions.' My uncle said. 'Just accept.'

I nodded. 'Okay.'

**

One night, I heard something downstairs.

I got up from the bed, and stopped at the door, remembering that my uncle told me not to leave but my room at night.

I went back to bed, and lay there.

I couldn't stop hearing the noises form downstairs.

Then, I saw a bright light.

That does it. I'll go downstairs. Just take a little peek.

I opened the doors and walked down. Everything was dark. I would light up something, but I don't want my uncle to find me.

I made my way throughout the darkness as gracefully and quietly as I could.

I stopped at the top of the staircases. The noise was louder and the lights brighter but I still coldn't see what was going on.

I quietly make my way downstairs and kneeled as I got to the bottom of it.

I felt a chill go down my spine. I looked down.

I was wearing a short light pink nightdress. I probably should've worn something else before I came downstairs.

I shrugged that thought away and looked to see what was happening.

There were men... in cloaks... and masks.

Oh my god. Deatheaters. I remember everyone telling me what they looked like.

What were they doing?

Suddenly, I felt hands around my waist.

A creepy, low voice whispered in my ear. 'And who might you be, gorgeous?'

He moved his hands down to my thighs.

I screamed and tried to punch him.

My screams attracted the attention of the other's in the room.

Suddenly, another man came towards me, his face covered, and his hood on. He stunned the man who had grabbed me and then, grabbed my arm.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

The man dragged me up the stairs and into a room.

I screamed and struggled as he threw me on a bed.

I calmed down however, when he took off his mask. It was just my uncle.

I took deep breaths.

He didn't look pleased though.

'I told you not to go wandering about at night!' He roared at me.

Oh god, he looked so scary.

'I, I didn't – '

I never got to finish my sentence.

He slapped me across the face.

I didn't have the chance to let shock hit me, because...

'Crucio!'

I screamed and screamed.

And oh god, he wouldn't life the curse!

'PLEASE!' I managed to scream out.

He finally stopped and with one last slap, he left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

I lay on the bed, breathing heavily as tears poured down my face.

I got up.

I'm _so_ out of here.

I ran to the other side of the room, where there was a fireplace.

I flooed back home.

I fell out of the fireplace, shaking and still crying.

'Anne?'

What was James doing in the living room?

'Anne!' James ran over to me.

'Holy fuck, you're freezing!' he said.

He got a blanket and wrapped it around me.

'What happened?' he asked.

I just shook my head.

I've had worse before. It's just...my uncle looks _so_ much like my dad. All I saw was my dad torturing me.

**

'Anne?'

I looked up.

I had decided to stay with Rodolphus for a couple of days. I just arrived.

'Like my hair?' I asked him.

He smiled. 'Always. Your uncle did a good job of fixing it.'

My stomach clenched at the mention of my uncle. Rodolphus didn't miss this.

'I have spoken with him recently.' Rodolphus told me. 'You shouldn't have left in the middle of the night, Anne.'

I didn't say anything. I didn't even look Rodolphus in the eye.

Rodolphus kissed my lips, and pushed my hair away from my face. 'He was right to punish you, Anne. I would've done the same thing.

I turned away from Rodolphus. 'I know...I was just so scared.'

Rodolphus turned me back around and looked into my mind.

'Why were you sp scared of your father?' Rodolphus asked.

'I don't know.' I replied honestly. 'At the time, he had the ability to hurt me more than anyone else. I know that has changed now, but I guess I never got over that.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'You should write to your uncle.'

He took out a piece of parchment and a quill for me, and led me to a desk.

'Write.' He ordered.

I sighed.

_Dear Uncle Nate, _

_I'm sorry for leaving my room in the middle of the night and even sorrier for leaving your house unexpectedly. _

_I did not mean to worry you and for that, I'm also sorry._

_You don't have to worry. I'm at the Lestrange's right now. I plan to stay here for a couple of days. You can reach me here, if you need me._

_Rodolphus is reading over my shoulder and criticising my lack of formality. _

_Now he is yelling at me for writing that._

_Now he gave up, walking away annoyed._

_That is all._

_Write back soon._

_Yours Truly, _

_Annabelle_

'Done!' I told Rodolphus, walking over to the bed where Rodolphus sat.

'You're horrible at writing letters.' Rodolphus informed me.

'At least now you know why I don't write to you.' I said.

Rodolphus paused before saying, 'I must tell you in advance, I may be very busy and will not be able to write to you every day.'

'That's alright.' I told him honestly. I lay down on his bed, my head in his lap.

I don't usually write to him anyways. I mostly write to Lucius. I find his letters much more intriguing.

'_Lucius_ won't be able to write as much either.' Rodolphus added.

I tried not to cringe. 'I don't know what you mean.'

Rodolphus just laughed and stroked my hair. 'It's no matter, you're all _mine._'

I smiled.

'My uncle wants me to meet the Dark Lord.' I told Rodolphus.

'I know.' Rodolphus answered, stoically.

'I don't want to.' I said, softly.

'I know.' Rodolphus repeated, just as stoically.

I didn't say another word. I stared at Rodolphus's room from where I sat. It was huge. It was all decorated in green, black, silver and white. I didn't see many other colours.

He was such a Slytherin.

I didn't mind much. His bedroom was beautiful and his bed was huge.

'How many girls have you slept with?' I suddenly asked.

He shrugged. 'I lost track. A lot.'

'What about Lucius.' I asked.

'A lot.'

'Interesting.' I replied. 'Will you still sleep with other girls after I graduate?'

'I don't know.' Rodolphus replied. 'I haven't put much thought into it.'

'Do you still sleep with other girls now?' I asked. 'Besides Bellatrix.'

'Yes.' He admitted.

'Great.' I replied, sarcastically.

'You jealous?' Rodolphus asked, still stroking my hair.

I sighed. 'There's no point.'

'But you're still jealous?'

I nodded. 'I know how Bellatrix feels...'

'You think I'm some sort of cruel monster?' Rodolphus asked.

'What's really going to happen after I graduate?' I asked, not answering his question.

'You ask a lot of questions.' Rodolphus stated.

'I'm just curious.' I told him.

'It's not good to be curious.' He told me.

'Yeah, I've noticed it only gets me into trouble.'

'Why don't you want to see the Dark Lord?' Rodolphus asked.

I shrugged. 'I just have a bad feeling about it.'

Silence.

'Tell me, please?' I asked again.

'The treatment of slaves...mistresses is very cruel.' Rodolphus told me. 'It will only be worse when you graduate, because then, it will be official.'

'Why would you that kind of life for me?' I asked him.

'It is the only way I can have you.' Rodolphus said.

There _are_ other ways. All he has to do is leave Bellatrix. But I cannot suggest that.

'Do not make the mistake of choosing the other side, Anne.' Rodolphus told me. 'I don't know if I'll ever forgive you if you do that.'

**

'I'm so nervous, Uncle Nate.'

'I know. You'd be a fool if you weren't.' He replied.

That didn't help me one bit.

'Now, Anne, listen to me. Do not address him unless he addresses you first, don't not make eye contact unless he is speaking to you, don't be sarcastic, don't insult, do what he says...if he tells you to do something.' My uncle said. 'Just try and stay with me, alright?'

I nodded.

'Good. Put this on.' He threw a cloak at me.

I was wearing short, backless green dress and black leather boots. I put the cloak on over it.

My uncle walked over, and placed the hood on me.

'Do not, at any given moment, lower your hood.'

I nodded.

'Alright.' He said. 'Let's go.'

I grabbed my uncle's arm at the two of us apparated.

We ended up in a dark, dingy house...or dungeon. I couldn't tell.

'Anne, come!' My uncle hissed.

I obediently followed him.

He went through some doors and stood in a gap of a circle. He pulled me to stand to his right.

'Keep your head down.' He ordered me.

I did as I was told.

My uncle and the other Deatheaters socialized amongst each other, no paying any attention to me.

Suddenly, everything fell silent.

I nearly looked up to see what the sudden silence was do to.

Then I heard _him._

'My friends, my loyal servants!' I heard the Dark Lord hiss.

He had a very snake like voice. It was creepy.

I already felt chills going down my spine.

The Dark Lord went on talking about the Pureblood cause, and killing Muggles and so on so forth. He also addressed several of his deatheaters.

Perhaps, I should've listened, just for the experience, but all my effort when into trying to keep myself from shaking. This man, made me _really_ nervous.

Finally...

'Sorelli!'

I was about to look up until I felt my Uncle move beside me. Then, I realized the Dark Lord was talking to him and not me. Frankly, I was relieved.

They were whispering things to each other but I could barely hear anything. I just kept staring at my boots.

And then...

'You are Annabelle, correct? Daughter to Michael Sorelli and Alexia Potter? And niece to Nathaniel Sorelli?'

The Dark Lord was speaking to me.

I nodded, not being able to form words.

'I can't hear you.' The dark Lord hissed, mockingly.

Several of the deatheater laughed.

'Yes, I am.' I answered quietly.

'Yes, I am what?' The Dark Lord asked.

'Yes I am the daughter of Michael Sorelli and Alexia Potter. As well as niece to Nathaniel Sorelli.' I answered, as steady as I could manage.

'You misunderstand me.' The Dark Lord said, sounding amused. 'Yes, _who? _Who am I?'

Yes, Lord VOLDEMORT!

No! Don't say his name!

'Yes, my Lord.' I finally managed to say.

I heard my uncle sigh beside me, sounding relieved.

'You are the slave to one of my deatheaters, are you not? Rodolphus, yes?' He asked me.

_Mistress._

'Yes, my Lord.' I repeated.

Suddenly, I felt his long fingers underneath my chin. He lifted my face up and forced me to look into his face.

I recoiled, backing up as far as I can.

My heard my uncle hitch his breath. The other deatheaters laughed at me.

'Come here.' The Dark lord commanded.

I was shaking now. God, he looked scarier than he sounded.

I slowly made my way towards him.

I stopped right in front of him.

'So you stand before your betters?' He asked me.

I gave him a curtsy, refusing to look at him.

'No, you misunderstand me again.' He said.

Then, I was forced down on my hands and knees.

'This is where you belong!' He hissed. 'On your knees, by my feet!'

The others laughed, again.

I don't know _why_ my uncle thought this was a good idea.

'Let me see you.' The Dark Lord said.

Slowly, I lifted my head up and once again, I stared into the eyes of the Dark Lord.

'Stand up!' He ordered.

I stood up, shakily.

More laughter.

God, these people were cruel.

I wonder who else was here. Was Rodolphus here? Or his Father?

Probably his Father. My uncle would've told me if Rodolphus was coming.

I think.

The Dark Lord came very close to me. He pulled down my hood.

'Take off your cloak.' He demanded.

Slowly, I took my cloak off.

I heard several deatheaters begin to murmur now.

I felt too exposed.

I looked up to see the Dark Lord had a huge smirk on his face.

'Rodolphus has great taste. You are very beautiful, slave.'

I looked away from him.

God, why did my uncle make me wear this? Why did he even bring me here?'

'Good job, Nathaniel. You're right. I like her very much.' The Dark lord said.

I was very confused. Good Job?

'I live only to serve you, my Lord.' I heard my uncle reply.

I turned to face my uncle, giving him a confused look.

'Remember that it is an Honour, Anne. Be a good girl for the Dark Lord.' My uncle said to me.

What?

'Take her to my bedchambers.' I heard the Dark Lord say.

My eyes widened as two Deatheaters grabbed me.

'No, please!' I begged.

My pleas went unheard. The two deatheaters snatched my wand away from me, and began to forcefully drag me out of the room.

I looked at my uncle one last time. His impassive, guiltless face.


	25. A Change Of Opinions

'Please let me go!' I begged.

The deatheaters laughed in my face. 'I don't think so, whore.'

'Please! I'll do _anything!_ I have more money than you can dream of! Just let me go!'

They laughed even harder.

'We've got money too, princess.' One of them said to me.

They dragged me up three flights of stairs and turned to the right before throwing me in a large bedroom.

I fell hard against the cold, stone floor.

I heard the door lock as the two deatheaters left.

I got up quickly. There has got to be a way out! A window, a fireplace, anything!

Oh god, why don't I know how to apparate?! Whoever made the rule that you had to be of age, is _nuts!_ What if people need it for dire situations? LIKE ME!

He had windows, and a fireplace.

I ran to the fireplace first. No powder. Fuck!

I ran to the windows next. It wouldn't budge. I concentrated on opening the window, using wandless magic.

Didn't work.

Dammit!

I took a deep sigh and punched the glass of the window.

I heard a crack and screamed.

I had just _broken_ my hand, but the window was still as good as ever.

I pushed back the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

This isn't a time to cry. I've _got_ to get out if here!

I ran to the door. I have to get it opened somehow.

I took deep breaths and cleared my mind, focusing all my efforts on opening the door.

'Alohomora!'

I heard a click.

It worked! I did it! I really did it!

Suddenly, all my happiness vanished.

It was not me, who had unlocked the door.

The Dark Lord walked in, an evil merciless smirk plastered on his face.

He eyes swept over my body, and he let out a very hunger-like growl.

I screamed and ran to the other side of the room, back to the window.

'ALOHOMORA!' I screamed.

It was useless. It wouldn't open.

I heard him laugh cruelly behind me. He was coming closer and closer.

'No!' I screamed. I tried running again.

But, I was slammed onto my back, on the floor. My head also, banged painfully against it. Shooting pain ran through my head and for a few moments, I could not see. The immensity of the pain had temporarily blurred my vision.

I felt a kick to my side, making me cough.

Slowly, my vision began to become clear. I tried getting up only to find that I was bound by invisible ropes, onto the floor.

I was lying on the floor, my hands above my head, my wrists rightly secured. My legs were spread apart, my ankles also tightly secured.

I struggled, but the only part of my body I was able to move was my head, and that was only slightly, as well as my torso. That did me no good though.

'Struggle all you like, muggle.' The Dark Lord hissed at me. 'I find whores to be much more...pleasuring when they're taken against their will.'

Oh _god._ He's sick! And...Muggle? surely he realizes I'm a _Pureblood?_

He climbed on top of me.

I stopped struggling out of shock.

He...looked different.

He no longer looked like a snake. His eyes were still red, but everything else seemed human. He had nice black hair, tanned skin, proper lips, and he was no longer skeletal. He still looked evil, but was much more pleasing to stare at.

If I didn't know who he was, I might've even thought he was handsome.

Minus the eyes.

'You like this better?' he asked. 'This is how I normally look. Consider yourself lucky, bitch. I don't normally let anyone see me as my true self.'

'_Lucky?!'_ I spat. 'I'd rather be anyone else at this very moment!'

He backhanded me. I felt blood dripping from my mouth.

'You know, your uncle will punish you if he hears you weren't a good little girl.' The Dark Lord mocked.

I'd rather face my uncle's punishment than to be in here with _him!_

'GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK, TWISTED, EVIL, SOULESS BASTARD!' I roared at him.

His fist collided with my mouth. More blood.

I moaned in pain. I was still bound to the floor, there was only so much I could do. The floor was cold, and I was wearing a short, backless dress. I could feel the cold, hard, stone on my back. It sent chills up and down my spine.

The Dark Lord took out his wand.

Oh no.

'Crucio.'

'!'

I'm sure everyone within a 100 mile radius had heard me scream. I had been under the Cruciatus before but _no one_ had ever caused me this much pain. If I were able to move, I'm sure I would've clawed my own eyes out of their sockets. I'm pretty sure I would've ripped my hair out and tear my own flesh apart. It would've hurt far less than this.

And then he lifted the curse.

How long was that? 5 minutes? 10? 20?

I still felt it. The aftermath of the Cruciatus had left me shaking, and twitching, however much I could.

'When I win this war, when the entire world is in my hands, traitors like you will be punished daily.' The Dark Lord yelled, slapping me as he spoke.

My face was bruised, I could feel it. Blood was filling up in my mouth. I turned my head slightly to the right and spit it out.'

'You're lucky my deatheater took such an interest in you.' He hissed in my ear, pulling my hair, to make sure I was close to his face. 'Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get away with only one whipping a day.'

I remember Rodolphus implying that things will only get worse.

'Or maybe two.' The Dark Lord said, licking the blood from my mouth. 'One from your master and one from me.'

I shuddered. This had nothing to do with the coldness of the floor.

The Dark lord, made his way down. He grabbed the front of my dress, and with unbelievable force, he ripped it open. I struggled as he ripped my dress, revealing my breasts.

He pulled my dress down till it reached the bottom of my stomach. He started at the top, roughly kissing my deck, drawing blood from him. He made his way down slowly, stopping at my breasts. He squeezed them, painfully, with his hands. I groaned painfully and he brought his mouth down on them, sucking on my breasts until they were raw.

I felt so sore. My entire body _hurt._

The blood from my mouth was mixing with my tears, which was flowing fast and freely from my eyes.

He went lower, kissing my stomach now. He then, put each of his legs on each of my sides, and began to straddle me. I was unable to move, and therefore felt full force of his body on top of mine. He however, seemed to be enjoying himself very much. Moaning, hissing and growling as he continued.

He took his right hand, and slid in under my dress and under my panties, before sliding two of his fingers into me. I struggled even more against the binding as he pushed his finger deeper, moving them inside me faster and faster.

'STOP!' I Begged. 'STOP, YOU _MOSTER!'_

He did not listen. He pulled his fingers out quickly, hurting me a bit in the process.

He ripped my dress completely now, leaving me in just my panties.

But that also went very quickly, as he ripped them off, leaving me entirely nude and exposed, besides my boots.

I sobbed uncontrollably. All I felt was pain, and more pain. There wasn't even any room for humiliation. This _man_ was going to take over the world? This cruel, sadistic, bastard?

The Dark Lord began to undress himself, removing his robes and the clothes he had underneath them. I shut my eyes as hard as I could.

But I opened them as I felt a slap across my face.

'Look at me!' He yelled at me. 'Look at your master!' He grabbed a handful of my hair.

I stared up with him, and with as much malice as I could mange I yelled, 'RODOLPHUS is my _only_ master!'

The Dark Lord smirked. 'You know, I can take you from him, if I like and he will gladly oblige. Do not tempt me, muggle.'

He let go of my hair.

I had so many questions running through my mind. Could he really take me away from Rodolphus? Would he actually do it? Would Rodolphus let him? Would he actually be _happy_ about it?

I settled on asking, 'Why do you call me _muggle?!'_

I did not mean to sound so disgusted. Not at all. I've got nothing against Muggles.

Nothing.

'You have as much right to do magic as those filthy Muggles' He hissed, shoving two fingers inside of me again.

Despite myself I moaned and the Dark Lord chuckled.

'I'm a –' I stopped speaking, feeling tenser and tenser.

He pulled his fingers out of me.

'You're what?' He asked, cruelly, pulling my hair again, making my head snap up.

'_Pureblood.'_

He smirked.

'Bloodtraitor.' He corrected.

And then he pushed inside of me.

I scream. Whether out of ecstasy or pain, I wasn't exactly sure. I was moaning and breathing so hard, and yet also screaming.

The Dark Lord seemed to enjoy this.

The harder he trusted, the closer I got to my climax.

And everything everyone said about the Dark Lord was true. He was a cruel, merciless _man_, if you could even call him that. He had not one once of guilt in him, and literally got off on other people's pain an misery.

I spend the entire night with the Dark Lord. He fucked me, tortured me, whipped me, insulted me, made me scream, and made me cry.

But he made me moan, and smile, and laugh. I climaxed with him several times. Way more than I ever did with Rodolphus, or with Lucius.

He had me begging for death one second and begging for sex the other.

And I knew why it was such an honour to be around him. His very presence was intoxicating. He gave off this surge of power everywhere he went. Power honestly just emitted from his body.

He was horrible, and yet so incredible.

He literally was just indescribable.

**

'Take her.' The Dark Lord said, throwing me at my uncle's feet.

He did not look down at me and I did not look up at him.

'Thank you, Master. I hope she was up to your standards.' My uncle said, sounding nervous.

'She was rather enjoyable.' The Dark Lord commented. 'Rodolphus could not have picked a better mistress.'

My uncle nodded and before I knew it, we were apparating back home. His home.

We landed, and I was still on the floor, by his feet.

'We should get you packed up. Your aunt and uncle will be expecting you soon. It's been a week and – '

He stopped talking as I began to laugh, hysterically, almost manically.

'Did he hurt you?' My uncle asked uncertainly.

I looked up at him, a huge smirk across my face. 'Did he hurt me? Of course he hurt me! He's the Dark Lord!'

Again, I laughed.

My Uncle just watched me.

'I've never seen someone lose their mind this fast.'

I stopped laughing. 'I'm not mad. It was the _best_ night of my life. Oh, Uncle Nate, thank you.'

I hugged him, and he hugged me back, surprised.

'I was half expecting you to try and kill me.' He admitted.

I shook my head, smiling. 'Everything everyone says about the Dark Lord is right.'

My uncle nodded. 'I know.'

**

'Anne, you're back.' James said, as I came through their fireplace.

I nodded, actually happy upon seeing my cousin.

'How are you?' I asked. 'I've missed you.'

James looked like he was considering whether or not I was lying.

It's weird. I don't know why it still surprises me how bad it got between the both of us.

'I've missed you too.' He said, trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

'Where's your dad? I've got something to ask him.'

James started to walk to the other room, the dining room, and I saw my aunt and uncle.

'Anne!' My Anne greeted my happily, looking relieved.

I supposed they always expect my uncle to kill me. I'm not worried about that anymore. I know my uncle loves me.

'Can I have a word with you?' I asked, looking at my uncle.

He looked at me, unsure of what it was that I wanted to talk about. My aunt and James both stood, awkwardly.

'You can all stay.' I said, to both of them.

I sat down on one of my chairs, my aunt and James did the same. My uncle was already seated.

'I was wondering, Uncle Charles, since you're an Auror and all, and this war is getting worse, if you would train me and James...?'

James looked surprised, but did not seem to be against the idea.

'Train you? Anne, although that seems like a wonderful, and incredibly intelligent idea, you _just_ finished your third year. You're much too young.' My uncle said.

'Well, I'm older than her.' James said. 'She's still 13.'

I glared at James. 'You're older by four months! And I'm turning 14 next month and what's that got to do with anything, Uncle Charles!?'

'You're not allowed to do magic outside of school, and while, the two of you get away with it, because you live amongst magical families, I _still_ work for the ministry, and thus, have to follow their rules!' My uncle said.

'Well, I think you owe me!' I exclaimed.

James tensed, he knew what was coming. My uncle wasn't aware that I knew yet.

'I owe you?' My uncle asked, disbelievingly. 'I take you in, raise you as if you were my own daughter, I feed you, take care of you, protect, and let you do whatever you want, and you think I owe you? Why is that, Anne?'

'Because you made me think my parents abandoned me.' I told him, trying to keep my voice steady. 'You are the whole reason I got stuck in this mess. Had I known the truth, I would have known to stay away from Rodolphus. He is the entire cause of my parent's death, and you knew all about it and _lied_ to me.'

All the colour drained from both my uncle's and my aunt's face.

'Anne...' My aunt said, softly. 'You've got to understand – '

'_You've_ got to understand that I need all the help I could get. I do not blame you for doing what you did. But I need to know how to fight and defend myself.'

My uncle sighed, nodded and got up to leave the room.

My aunt soon followed, and James and I were the only ones left.

'I just don't understand you, Anne.' James said to me.

'Don't try to.' I said.

**

I went to go see Rodolphus, eventually. I've barely seen him all summer.

It was strange though.

I don't know what was different. Whether it was him, or me, or the both of us. But something, was certainly different.

Rodolphus looked older when I saw him. All the stress of being a deatheater, I'm guessing. I've grown up quite a lot too. All the stress of being me, I suppose.

I was lying on Rodolphus's bed, and he was on top of me trailing kissing down my neck.

Everything was silent, none of us talked, and thought Rodolphus was on top of me, trying to get something started, nothing was happening. It was if my mind just shut itself down, around him.

Rodolphus gave up, eventually. Silently, getting off me, and then he headed towards his desk.

He began writing something, or doing some work. Just something. His attention was no longer on me.

And so, I lay on his bed, and he worked at his desk. The two of us silent.

I've got to admit, I wasn't expecting this when I came over. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this.

I looked to my side, and found a book lying on his nightstand. I reached over and grabbed for it.

'Leave it.' I heard Rodolphus say.

'Can't I read it?' I asked, confused.

'No stay still and do nothing.' He snapped at me.

I put the book away and just stared at his back, having nothing else to do.

Hours later, he was still working, and I was still just lying on his bed, staring at his room.

It hasn't changed. It never does. Still no colours besides green, black, silver and white.

I got off the bed, and started to make my way to the door.

'Where are you going?' Rodolphus asked, not looking up from his work.

'To find Rabastan.' I told him.

'No, go back to what you were doing.' Rodolphus said, no emotion evident in his voice.

'I wasn't doing anything.' I told him. 'I'm bored.'

'It isn't my job to entertain you.'

'I'm leaving.' I told Rodolphus.

I've wasted too much of my time, waiting for something to happen. It was obvious, that neither of us were in the mood for each other today.

Rodolphus got off his desk, finally.

'Get back to bed.' He told me.

'What's wrong with you?' I asked him.

'What's wrong with _you?'_ he asked me.

He grabbed my hand, and led me to his bed, and climbed on top of me again.

I suppose we're going to give this another try.

Rodolphus took his shirt off, and took mine of as well, and began to kiss me roughly.

It still was not working. I don't know what was wrong. Something felt off.

Once he pulled away, to steady his breath, I turned my head away from him.

He ignored this, and began kissing my neck instead. I twisted and turned underneath him. He ignored this, too.

'Rodolphus!' I gasped.

He hissed, and got off me, just lying beside me on the bed now.

I turned my back towards him, and mumbled an apology.

Rodolphus ignored this as well.

The two of us lay in silence for a long time, before someone opened the door.

I looked up at the sound of Rabastan's voice. 'Why are you two just lying there?'

I didn't answer, and neither did Rodolphus.

'Well, dinner is ready, if you wanna come eat. Anne, they want you to join as well.'

Rodolphus got up, and I soon followed. He went ahead of me, and Rabastan waited.

'What's going on with you two?'

I shrugged, not wanting to get into it.

We arrived at the table, and began eating quite soon.

Everyone made conversation at the table, including me, but Rodolphus remained silent.

'Rodolphus, you're awfully quiet tonight.' His mom finally commented.

'So?' Rodolphus snapped.

I bit my tongue. I don't think this is going to end well.

'Don't use that tone with your mother, Rodolphus.' His dad warned.

'Oh no, I wouldn't want to upset her now, would I?' Rodolphus said, sarcastically.

'Shut up, Rodolphus.' Rabastan said, thinking along the same lines as me.

Rodolphus angrily pushed his chair back, and walked towards me, grabbing my hand and making me stand up.

'Let's go.' He told me, not really giving me a choice.

I gave his family and apologetic look, and began walking with him.

He pulled me roughly outside, walking at a fast pace. I had trouble keeping up, he was practically dragging me and I was trying not to trip.

'Where are we going?' I asked him.

'Somewhere to have some fun.' He told me.

'Get on!' He told me, as we reached his broom.

I got on, still confused, and he got on behind me. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and used the other to direct the broom. I clutched onto the arm holding on to my waist, and we began to fly.

He flew for a long distance, before finally landing in a neighbourhood.

'Follow me.' He told me.

I followed him, staying as close to him as possible. It was really dark outside. I wonder what time it was? It must be pretty late.

He took me into some alleyway. I gave him a question look and then I noticed him conjure something. Some black robes and a white mask.

I frowned at him.

'Are you on a mission, or on duty or something?' I asked him.

He shook his head. 'No, I told you. It's for fun. Wear this!'

He had conjured some black robes with me. Mine had a hood.

'Put it on.'

I obeyed, unsure of what was going on.

Then Rodolphus put his wand to his arm, and then suddenly, several figures had apparated around us.

'What is it?' Someone asked.

'What's going on?'

'Why'd you call?'

'To have fun.' Rodolphus answered.

I only knew it was Rodolphus because he was beside me. They _all_ sounded the same underneath their masks.

I heard the others murmur excitedly and before I knew it, Rodolphus grabbed my hand again, and we began to walk, all in a group through the dark streets.

'Is that Anne?' Someone asked.

'Yes.' Rodolphus answered. 'She seemed quite bored today. I supposed I could show her a good time.'

I don't know _why_ but I felt uneasy.

'Who are you?' I asked.

The person laughed. 'Lucius.'

Despite myself, I smiled. I hadn't seen Lucius school ended.

'Who else?' I asked.

'Antonin, Augustus, and Evan.' Lucius told me.

I smiled to each of the hooded figures.

I wish I knew who was who.

Before I knew it, we stop at a huge house.

Rodolphus let go of my hand and started murmuring some spells.

'What's going on?' I asked.

'Shhhh!' Someone hissed at me. 'He's making sure those muggle alert machines don't do off.'

Muggle alert machines?

Finally, Rodolphus cautiously opened the door.

The all looked relived.

I finally realized they were talking about alarm systems.

I laughed out loud.

'Shut up!' Someone whispered harshly.

I'm pretty sure that was Rodolphus.

'Stay here.' Someone told me. 'Evan, Rodolphus, go upstairs.'

Rodolphus and Evan went upstairs, two went to another room and someone stayed with me.

'Augustus?' I guessed.

He shook his head.

'Well?' I asked.

'Antonin.' He told me.

'What's going on?'I asked.

'Just watch.' He told me.

'Where are the others?' I asked.

'Soundproofing the house.' He told me.

Soundproofing? But why?

Lucius and Augustus came back into the room, and I was about to ask a question when suddenly, I saw Rodolphus and Evan coming back, other people floating behind them, screaming.

It was a muggle family, a mother, a father, a boy and a girl.

Rodolphus and Evan let them drop to the floor, hard, earning more screaming form them.

'Why are you and what are you doing in my house!?' the man yelled, angrily. Beside him, his wife clutched onto him, trembling.

The girl and boy, who looked like brothers and sisters, were holding onto each other. He was trying to comfort his terrified sister. It reminded me of myself and James.

'Please!' The mom begged through her sobs. 'Take anything you want. Don't hurt my family, p – please...'

They laughed.

I felt my stomach clench.

'Let them go.' I whispered.

Someone came towards me, and held my hand. 'Do not worry yourself, love.'

Rodolophus.

Suddenly, I saw one of them raise their wands. 'Crucio!'

My screams fixed with those of the Muggles. The girl was being tortured and her parents and brother were going ballistic. The brother charged for one of them, only to be flung back, crashing ontot he floor again, groaning in pain.

'WHAT ARE YOU, YOU, YOU SICK FREAKS?!' The dad yelled.

Mistake. Now he was begin tortured.

All of them laughed, watching the trembling, screaming Muggles.

'Stop it!' I yelled, pulling my hand away from Rodolphus's. I went for the one who was torturing the girl. 'STOP IT!'

I punched and hit him as hard as I could.

'Anne!' He hissed, before shoving me towards someone.

''Just watch, mistress.' The person said.

Rodolphus again.

The girl was screaming at the top of her lungs as the torture curse was put on her, then lifted, then put on her and then lifted again.

Someone else was brutally beating the dad, and the brother was also being tortured. The mom was begging for everyone to stop, still unharmed.

Then Rodolphus moved towards her.

'I'll tell you what.' he said. 'I will let _you_ go right now, unharmed, if you tell me which of them I should kill.'

The mother yelled furiously.

'RODLOLPHUS!' I screamed. 'Stop it! All of you, stop!'

I ran towards them all screaming.

Rodolphus took his mask off. The others did the same.

Lucius was torturing the girl. Evan was torturing the boy. Dolohov and Rookwood were both harming the father.

I turned to Lucius. 'HOW COULD YOU?! STOP IT!!'

Rodolphus turned to me and slapped me. 'Shut up!'

I clutched my cheek, but I didn't stop. 'Please, PLEASE stop!'

Rodolphus hissed angrily before grabbing my hair, and throwing me down onto the floor. He kicked me several times, and I tried shielding myself with my hands.

'IS THAT ALL YOU GUYS DO?!' I heard the brother yell. 'JUST HARM INNOCENT GIRLS!'

He was referring to his sister and now me, as I lay on the ground, moaning in pain.

'You ought to learn to shut your filthy mouth!' I heard Evan yelled, before punching the brother in the stomach.

He went towards the girl.

'How old are you?' Evan asked her.

She didn't answer, she just cried.

'Crucio!' Evan yelled.

She screamed, and writhed for a couple of seconds before Evan lifted the curse.

'I said, how old are you?!' Evan snapped.

'S- Sixteen.' The girl sobbed.

'Are you a virgin?' He asked, grinning.

Oh, no...

'EVAN, NO!' I screamed.

Another kick. I ignored the pain, and forced myself onto my feet and quickly ran in front of the girl, before collapsing on my knees.

'Let her go.' I begged. 'Evan, let her go...'

'Are you a virgin or not?' Evan asked, ignoring me.

The girl nodded, trembling. I reached my hand back and grabbed hers, giving her a comforting squeeze. She squeezed back.

Lucius raised his wand, and sent stinging hexes on my arm.

I let go of the girl, and Lucius grabbed my arm.

'Sorry, darling, but you should not associate yourself with filth.' Lucius said.

I struggled, trying to make him let go of me.

But of course, he's stronger, and I don't have a wand with me now.

Lucius handed me over to Rodolphus, who gripped my wrists painfully, glaring at me with extreme dislike.

My attention was turned when I heard the words 'Avada Kedavra!'

I turned around, horrified as I saw the man's body lie limp on the ground.

'DAD!' I heard his son and daughter yell.

I was right, they were brother and sister.

His wife began screaming and crying hysterically before, she too, lay limp on the ground.

I turned again, to see Rodolphus with his wand raised.

He had killed her.

Now the boy and girl were orphans just like me.

I fell to the ground, misery taking over me at a fast rate. All this hit too close to home for me. Rodolphus kneeled down beside me and wrapped his arms around me, before summoning something with his wand.

'Drink this, Anne. You'll feel better.' Rodolphus said, handing to a bottle of some kind of alcohol.

I took the bottle, and nearly drop as I heard the girl scream out, 'Please, no! Please don't!'

I turned to see Evan on top of her, the two of them in a very compromising position. Her brother screamed at Evan, horrified and disgusted.

I took a drink and buried my head in Rodolphus's chest. 'Make them stop, please make them stop. Please.'

'Keep drinking and just watch.' Rodolphus told me, cruelly.

He pulled my hair, directing my face to the scene in front of me. Torture and rape. That is what they like to do for fun.

I don't know why I'm surprised. It's the exact same thing they did with me.

The girl screamed as Evan pushed inside of her. The brother was screaming, his face all bloodied. He was found by ropes and forced to watch his sister get raped.

I took another sip of my drink and watched.

Rodolphus and I were still just sitting on the ground, his arms around my waist. I was leaning against his chest, a drink in my hand.

I was trembling and forced myself not to cry.

I screamed every once in a while, and cowered away, trying to turn my head away from the brutal scene in front of me.

This resulted in me getting hurt, of course. Rodolphus slapped me, or cursed me and pulled my hair, directing me back to the scene once more.

I tried to drown out the screams of the young girl and her older brother. They all jeered and taunted them. More cursing, more pain. I knew what it _all_ felt like. No one deserved this.

How could they make me watch?

I can't believe they refer to this as fun.

Next thing I knew, Rodolphus began kissing my neck, again.

All this torture turning him on? Of course it is. They're just like that.

I whimpered as Rodolphus bit onto my neck.

For a second, I thought he would rape me right there. But he had promised me before he wouldn't do that.

Rodolphus picked me up, holding me in his arms.

I guess he realized I wasn't in the right mental condition to walk.

He led me upstairs and into a bed, and laid me down on the bed.

You know what they say, third time's the charm.

He climbed on top of me, and we _both_ began to kiss one another.

For totally completely reasons, of course. He because he was a sick, twisted human being who got off on the misery of others. Me because I was drunk, vulnerable and in desperate need of comfort.

When we finished, which wasn't for a long time, we got dressed. I was still quite shaky and not at all sober, and so Rodolphus had assisted me. He carried me back downstairs.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, I raised my head slightly to see not two limp bodies, but four. Four dead bodies. Three of them brutally bloodied up. The girl's eyes were still open. Glassy, dark eyes. Still looking just as frightened and hopeless.

This time, I turned away. My arms were wrapped around Rodolphus's neck, for better support. He was still carrying me in his arms.

'How is she?' I head Lucius ask.

'She'll be fine.' Rodolphus answered, uncaringly.

'Why'd you bring her?' Evan asked. 'She just got in the way, and you didn't get to do anything.'

'I killed the woman, and I had upstairs, I wouldn't call that nothing.' Rodolphus answered. 'She will get used to it, and then I will participate more. How was the girl?'

'Not bad.' Evan answered. 'She was a pretty good fuck, wasn't she Augustus?'

I heard Augustus agree and I felt sick to my stomach. I felt the alcohol rushing up my body.

'Rodolphus!' I exclaimed, slurring.

I let go of him, and flailed around, until Rodolphus let go of me. I fell to the floor, and immediately threw up all over it.

I heard Lucius groan in disgust, Evan sigh, and Dolohov laugh.

Rookwood probably didn't react. And neither did Rodolphus. He just came beside me, and cleaned up the mess.

'You're so _weak_.' He told me, despicably.

And after all the events of this night, I could not take it anymore. That one comment sent me over the edge, and I began to cry.

This probably only further proved that Rodolphus's comment about me was correct, but I did not care.

I buried my head in my knees and sobbed.

I felt someone grab my arms, and carry me up. I wrapped my arms around him, and cried on him now.

They were all back wearing their masks, but I looked into his eyes, and saw that it was Lucius carrying me now.

And after everything. I realized now why I felt that everything was different.

For the time being, whether it was permanent or not, I knew that Rodolphus was now cold, and uncaring towards me.

He felt nothing for me now, and he only saw me as a weak little girl.

And I knew now, I did not love Rodolphus anymore.


	26. Saviour

**Authors Note: I feel horribly about the lack of updates! So I decided it would be a good time to get this story moving! And do two chapters in less than 24 hours! I'm sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school and my examinations (which are officially over Friday! So expect another update then, or on Saturday!)**

**And I feel horrible about not being able to reply those who don't have a fanfiction account, and so I thought I'd reply it here! (At the end of the chapter).**

'Is that the best you can do?' I taunted as I deflected a curse.

James glared at me before throwing another curse. I easily blocked this one too.

'This isn't a competition, guys.' My uncle said to me.

'But if it was.' I said, throwing a curse at James. 'I'd win.'

James was beginning to get really frustrated with me. I had always been better than him at duelling, but after being trained by Rodolphus, Lucius, Evan, Antonin, Augustus AND my uncle, I had become MUCH better than him.

'Let's take a break.' My uncle suggested.

'No!' James yelled.

I guess he was determined to at least get one curse through to me.

I laughed. 'Fine by me.'

I sent a curse and James went flying and hit his back against the wall.

He got up slowly, groaning.

'James! Are you alright?' I asked, falsely sweet and faking concern.

'Where'd you learn to duel like that?' He asked me, angrily.

I shrugged.

'Your little circle of deatheaters teaches you the dark arts, don't they?' James accused. 'What? Do you all sit on your dungeon floors practising how to torture innocent people?'

'James, that's enough!' My uncle exclaimed.

I went quiet though.

'Whatever, James.' I said. 'It's not my fault you're a complete imbecile who can't get a little spell correct.'

'Well at least I'm not a death eater whore!'

'At least I don't pine over a girl who will NEVER love me!'

'No you pin over your parent's murderer instead!'

'I don't love him, you git! I'm FUCKING STUCK WITH HIM!' I screamed, pointing my wand at James.

James did the same and we both stared at each other, daring one another to curse the other.

'James, Annabelle, ENOUGH!' My uncle yelled. 'Now if you two can't handle this, then we will stop all together!'

James and I both lowered our wands, nothing wanting to have our training lessons taken away.

I left the room, however, and went to my room.

I do feel for taunting James so much. I also have training lessons with my Uncle Nate, and I know how hard it is. I can't seem to get any spells right. Of course, the Dark Art's are much more complicated, being dark and all, but still, I can't get them right.

My uncle is _very_ patient though. I remember training with Rodolphus, and he'd always get mad if I couldn't master the spell right away. My uncle _never_ gets mad at me. In fact, I think he's too anxious about me getting hurt.

I sighed.

I should be nicer to James. I'm trying… but he just looks as me as if I'm _evil._

It's weird. James used to defend me more than anyone else and deny that I have any Slytherin traits in me but now, it seems like that's all he sees in me.

I wish James could understand how things _really_ were.

And I know bringing up Lily is a cheap shot, but it's the only way I know how to hurt him. Everyone can use anything to get to me, and I have _such_ a horrible temper. My uncle says I get it from his side of the family too.

My dad had a horrible temper as well.

My uncle doesn't like to speak about my dad. i don't mind _that_ much, but I don't understand why he hates him so much. I don't understand how family members could ever let something, anything get in between them. It seems like blood means everything to people in some ways, and it other ways, it doesn't.

I used to think nothing could change how James and I feel about one another and although the love is still there, and we're both trying to remain civil to one another, everything changed. It's just not the same anymore.

I used to love spending time with James and now, although I still like being with him, I want to curse him half the time that I am!

Life is confusing.

On top of that. I don't know what's going on with Rodolphus.

My uncle had tried to talk to me about it.

**

'_Take a break, Anne.' Nathaniel Sorelli said to his niece._

'_Uncle Nate, please! I almost have it!' Anne said, determined, and tired._

'_There'll be more days, Anne. You need to stop stressing yourself out so much. Your magic will work to the best of your ability when you're relaxed. Otherwise, you won't be able to control it.'_

_Anne sighed, defeated._

_She went to go sit on her uncle's leather couch. _

_Her uncle handed her a glass of water. She drank, eagerly._

'_How are things going for you, Anne?' Nate asked._

_Anne shrugged. 'Good.'_

'_And how are things with Rodolphus?'_

_Anne clenched her teeth and took another sip of her water._

'_How are deatheater duties going?' she asked her uncle._

'_Don't change the subject. I'm not that stupid.' Her uncle said._

_Anne shrugged again. 'I don't know. I can't say things are well.'_

'_I know.' He replied. 'I've been informed.'_

'_By who? And informed what?' Anne asked._

'_I'm your uncle. Naturally, I ask around about you. As often as I see you, I do not see you as much as I would like to. Having you permanently live here with me would be a much better idea, although not very ideal, I know.' Nate said, casually._

_Anne smiled. 'I don't think my uncle would __ever__ let me live with you.'_

'_Me neither.' Her uncle said. 'Why is it, that there are always problems with you and Rodolphus? You're not as troublesome as people make you seem.'_

_Anne looked offended. 'I'm not troublesome at all! It's everyone else that's difficult! I swear, they have more mood swings that the entire female population!' _

_Nate laughed. 'Even so, Anne, I think it would be wise to keep Rodolphus, of all people, happy. Your happiness in the future all depends on him and if he is not content with you, well, I can't say that you'll enjoy life very much.'_

'_Well, I know that, but what am I supposed to do? I'm never good enough for him, and I'm sick of trying.' Anne snapped._

'_I know, Anne. You've been through a lot, and you don't deserve it. There's no use just sulking over it though. You've got to have a plan in mind about what you're going to do. Stop running away from your problems and make a decision. You can't keep changing your mind about everything. One day you're on Rodolphus's side, the next day you're on James's side. Pick one. Each side will have their faults, and you will have to deal with that. Everyone is making their choices, Anne and soon, you will have too as well. You can't keep going back and forth Anne, because sooner or later, it will be too late and someone will turn on you, before you make a decision, and if that person is Rodolphus, Anne, even I won't be able to save you.' My uncle said, all in one breath._

_I wonder how long he's been thinking and worrying about all this._

_I didn't reply him, not knowing what to say._

_I don't think he expected me to answer, anyways._

_**_

He's right. I know he is, but what can I do?

I'm not sure _what_ I think. I'm not sure what side I want to be on. I have loved ones on both sides, so how am I supposed to make a decision? On the one hand, I have my family, and on the other, my friends, who I've come to think of as a family.

…No matter how twisted they all are.

I walked over to my desk. I suppose I could write a couple of letters. I've mean meaning to anyways.

_Dear Lucius,_

_Sorry for the late reply. All is well with me, how about you?_

_I feel much better about the other night, sort of. But I suppose, judging you will get me nowhere, so I will say nothing on the subject. _

_I know Rodolphus isn't pleased with me, and no, I do not know why. Sorry that he's been such a "prick" but alas, I cannot do anything about it. _

_I hope you're writing to Narcissa, and seeing her as well. I will give you hell for it if you have not! I'm not joking, either. Go see her! Don't mean to be such a nag, but it's my duty as a friend._

_I miss you as well. (What a good liar, I am)_

_Love, _

_Annabelle_

_P.S I will be attending some weirdo ball with my uncle. I will see you there. I'm not sure where it is, but my uncle said it was some deatheater affair and that you'll be there. I'm telling my uncle that I'm going to Narcissa's place for the day, obviously. _

I went on to my next letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm glad you're enjoying your time with Lily! It must be nice living so close to her._

_I would love to meet you both, one day._

_Just give me a date and time and I'll be there._

_I'm sorry too, for the lack of contact. This is, I will try and do a better of keeping touch with people (at Hogwarts and during holidays)._

_Just know, I certainly haven't forgotten you, nor could I ever._

_Your fantastically wonderful friend, _

_Annabelle_

Next letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know no amount of apologies could ever make up for this year. I know, we've grown apart, and it's all my fault. _

_I promise, I will try harder._

_I will gladly see you whenever you are free and I hear you and Severus are enjoying each other's company very much! I'm pleased to hear that and of course, I want details!_

_God, I miss having girl talk with you!_

_Hope we can do it again soon!_

_Lots of love, always,_

_Annabelle_

Next letter.

_Dear Narcissa, _

_I'm sorry we haven't been able to see each other yet. I've been so tied up. Well, not really, I've spent most of my summer with my uncle. I've barely even seen Rodolphus._

_Yes, I have seen Lucius over the summer. It was not a pleasant experience though. I will tell you more when I see you. (And don't say anything to Lucius, for it was not his fault)._

_I hope you're enjoying the holidays, and you know what? Why don't you come over here for a change? My aunt and uncle will allow it, so don't worry. _

_Ask your parents and let me know._

_I miss you incredibly!_

_Loving regards,_

_Annabelle_

Another letter.

_Dear Sirius, _

_Narcissa will be coming over one of these days, so talk it over with her and the two of you can pick a date. If your parents know Narcissa is coming, they will allow you as well, and I'm sure James would appreciate it._

_I'm sure you sneak out to see him anyways, but I thought I'd make things slightly easier. You ought to thank me for being so considerate! Although I'm sure you won't, so I don't know why I bother even writing it._

_I hope your vacation is going well._

_Sincerely,_

_Annabelle_

_P.S. We've got to meet up as well to discuss certain things. _

One more letter.

_Dear Rodolphus,_

_My uncle will be taking me to a deatheater gala and I have been informed that you will be present. I know, right now, you're not particularly fond of me, and I don't pretend to know why, although I have a feeling that I ought to know._

_If I have offended or displeased you in any way or matter, I beg you to sympathise and forgive me. _

_Please spare me the pain of being kept in the dark and show me some mercy. I will be forever thankful and grateful._

_I hope all is going well for you. Give your family my deepest regards, especially Rabastan._

_I want to let you know my training with my Uncle Charles is coming along very nicely, and I have been able to learn everything at rapid speed. _

_My training with my Uncle Nate, I'm sad to inform you, is not going as well as I had hoped. I'm hoping things will pick up. He seems to believe that I could do it. _

_I've barely seen you all summer, and you had already told me that you'd be busy, and so I understand. If it's not too much trouble for you, I would love to meet up before the day of the gala arrives._

_I'm sorry for not having written sooner._

_Your perpetually faithful and loyal mistress,_

_Annabelle._

_P.S I hope that was __formal__enough for you._

_(Sorry, I __**almost**__ did it right)_

Done.

I sealed all the letters and attached them to my owl, who flew away.

I sighed and just flopped onto my bed.

I don't know what I want anymore. Nothing makes sense. I feel like I'm a robot, just always doing the same things. All my life, I've tried to please those around me, whether it was my parents, James, or Rodolphus. In the end, I realize, I've worked so hard to give people what they want, that I don't even know what I want anymore.

I had loved Rodolphus, but now what?

I feel so bitter now, like everyone I had once known had been taken away from me and now I'm left in my own memories and just stuck here.

How do I make a decision anyways?

I don't know what I want.

I hadn't wanted acceptance before and freedom.

I wanted to love and be loved, I wanted to be the best of them all! The smartest, the most powerful, the nicest, the loyalist, but what am I?

Who am I?

A robot.

Maybe Rodolphus is right and I am weak. All I seem to do is run away and hide. Hide from all the cruelty and darkness of this world. But it's not possible, is it? No matter what everything will always follow me around.

And in the end, I will have to make some decisions.

What if I don't? I may lose myself forever.

But am I anyways?

I just don't know.

**

I woke up several hours later.

I sighed.

I barely get any sleep nowadays, it's no wonder I slept through the whole day. What a waste. I could've been doing something else.

I looked up to see a letter on my table.

At least someone is missing me.

I wasn't sure who had replied to my letter so fast. I picked it up, and read the parchment.

_Annabelle, _

_Rodolphus made me promise to write this letter to you. He says he's far too busy to do it himself. I saw him briefly today and all he could talk about was his stupid blood traitor mistress._

_First off, he wants you to know that he was proud of your letter up until the ending, which he had said, amused him greatly._

_He wouldn't tell me what the letter contained._

_He also said something about earning his forgiveness._

_He said a lot more, which I cannot remember. Or perhaps I do. _

_So, I guess this letter was a waste of time. Rodolphus could tell you himself._

_Sorry to burst your bubble._

_Bellatrix Black_

I ripped the letter up.

What a _BITCH!_

Of course, she conveniently forgot what Rodolphus said. She's such a jealous person, I don't know _why. _

Rodolphus and I are nothing. In fact, he looks at me as if I'm less than nothing.

Why does it matter anyways? Why do I even care?

I started to cry. Why, I don't know?

I ran downstairs.

'Anne?' James questioned.

'Just leave me alone, James!' I yelled, pushing past him.

I heard James yell something behind me, but I didn't hear him.

I ran outside, and apparently, there was some kind of rainstorm going on. I'm guessing this was the doing of the Dark Lord. The weather always seems to be bad at night, lately.

I went towards my broom and flew.

Being on the Quidditch teams, I had to learn to play in all kinds of weather and conditions. However, I had never played in weather this bad.

I wouldn't be surprised if I crashed and someone found my dead body in the morning.

But thankfully, and miraculously, I managed to reach my destination.

I arrived at a window, and began tapping furiously at the window, until finally, he opened it.

I flew in, soaking wet.

'Anne?! What are you doing here? What's wrong? Are you okay?'

I wrapped my arms around him, just crying.

Perhaps he hadn't been able to tell I was crying do to the fact that I was wet from the rain, but he certainly knows now.

'I can't do it.' I wailed. 'I can't deal with it all! His psychopath, evil bitch of a girlfriend, his constant abuse and neglect, his mood swings, the torturing, the murders! James HATES me, everyone HATES me, and I can't do it! I'm ALWAYS injured. I can't do it! I can't do it... I c-can't do it. I can't...I can't. I. Just. Can't.'

'Anne...' he whispered, stroking my hair. 'Shhh, calm down. It's okay. It's alright. Please don't cry, Anne.'

'I c-can't. It hurt _so_ much. I can't' I cried, hopelessly.

'Anne, look at me. _Look_ at me.'

I looked into his grey eyes.

'_None_ of it is your fault, and don't you _dare_ start to think that. Nobody hates you either, Anne! How could they! Just look at you!' He said, sounding sincere. 'You're so loyal, brave, talented and so incredibly beautiful.'

I laughed bitterly. 'I come to your room soaking wet and crying! I look like a bloody mess!'

Somehow, that made me cry even harder. I turned away from him.

'You're a beautiful mess, Anne.' He told me, reaching for my face, so I could look at him.

I stared at him. 'Why would you say that? Why would _you_ of all people say that?'

'Well.' He began. 'Why would you come to _me_ of all people?'

'Because.' I said softly. 'You're my saviour.'

After that comment, he kissed me, and I let him, nothing caring about anything else or anyone else.

My tears stopped immediately. There would be no tears during this. Not _this. _

All our energy, passion and lust will come into play _now._

I know he understands me better than anyone else.

And that is why I came to him. I needed this right now and when morning comes, we will both be filled with regret, but we will deal with that in the morning.

Right now, nothing else will stop us.

He carried me over to his bed and climbed on top of me. Iii wouldn't have it that way though. I needed him to see that I feel exactly the way he does. That it's not just him, but me as well.

So I flipped him over, and I was on top, trailing kissing down his neck. I kissed him so eagerly and took in his scent. He smelt wonderful, and everything about this felt so right.

I looked into his longing, lustful eyes and ran my hands through his hair. I loved his hair. I took off the shirt and he watched me, almost greedily.

I began kissing him again, and he wrapped his hands around my body, pulling me closer to him.

He was so wonderful, I could not get enough from him. I swear, I did not even want to break the kiss, just for a single breath. But I did, because I wanted this to last longer. Although if I were to die right now, I'd die happy.

He took this opportunity to remove his shirt and once he was down, I kissed every inch of his chest and he dug his nails into my back.

It felt so good.

I could not explain why everything felt so perfect.

I haven't felt like this in ages.

I removed my bra and he looked at me, mesmerized.

I felt the same way about him, at this very moment.

I don't think he could control himself any longer. He flipped me over so that I was back underneath and kissed me greedily and hungrily, placing his hands underneath my skirt, making their way up my thighs.

He slipped his finger into me and I gasped in pleasure and he began to move them inside of me in a rhythmic, steady pace.

It was almost cruel how good he was at it.

'You're so wet.' He commented, smirking with satisfaction.

Of course, count of him to be arrogant at a time like this.

I lifted my knee slightly and felt the bulge in his pants.

Now I smirked.

He laughed, and increased the pace of his fingers.

When I started to squirm, he removed my skirt and my panties. He wasn't one to play games. I was thankful of that. Rodolphus would've watched me squirm.

'You ready?' he asked.

Of course, he didn't give me a chance to answer. I didn't expect him to. We were both too far in to back out now, even if we wanted to, which we certainly didn't.

He shoved himself inside of me and I screamed and moaned in pleasure. He too groaned in pleasure and kept thrusting into me, both of climaxing and tensing up.

He began kissing me again, roughly, intimately, passionately.

He kissed me in a way Rodolphus never did.

Not because he could. But because he wouldn't.

I realize it all now.

It's not that he _can't_ love me, it's that he _won't._

But in this very moment, I did not care about Rodolphus, or my friends, or anyone. Not of Narcissa, James, Rabastan, Rodolphus, no one.

Just me. Just him.

Just us.

And I know it's for one night and one night only, because we both know we can't do this. None of us are free to do so, and I know this.

Still, it does that mean that the two of us cannot enjoy this at this very moment.

I almost wish that I do die at this very moment. I can't imagine going back to that awful life, when right now, I'm happier than I've been in the longest time.

And true happiness. Not happiness that only lasts me a little while.

It kills me to know, that after tonight, we will pretend that nothing happened and things will be as they always have been.

Life was cruel. Life was unfair. This war ruined _everything._

But one day, one side will win.

I don't know why, but I am convinced that in the end, I will be amongst those who survived. Whether I'll be on the winning side or not, I do not know.

I could very well have a happy ending.

I heart positively leapt at the thought of that. That feeling of hope that somehow, in the end, everything will work out for the best and that I'll be happy.

There are more deaths left to come, I know this. More murders, torturing, and sacrifices. But I will survive. Perhaps out of spite, perhaps just out of the bitterness of it all. But I will fight and live to see the end of this war.

I very well know that the end of this war could lead to my ultimate misery and destruction but it could also lead to lifetime of happiness.

And this is the first time in who knows how long that I have felt like this.

Like I have a chance, like I have a shred of hope.

And I know in the end, it will be my decision. And perhaps it's my own ego talking, but I believe my decision will have a huge impact on this war.

Maybe, I will be forgotten one day, or very soon. I'm actually quite certain of it, but I believe I will be an important asset to this war.

I'm starting to think that everyone else knows this as well.

It may explain why everyone is so keen on knowing my decision.

I stopped thinking at this very moment, because undeniably glorious sensation spread throughout my entire body.

And form the look on his face, he had climaxed fully as well.

I clutched onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

He did the same.

Finally, we were done.

Of course, the night was far from over. I wasn't done with him and he was certainly not done with me.

But we needed this moment, this chance to let everything sink in.

And for once, I was too lost in my own thoughts to care about what the other guy was thinking.

I'm sure it was along the same lines as me though.

'I meant everything I said.' He told me, breathing heavily.

'I know.' I told him, breathlessly.

'It will all work out in the end, Anne.' He told me. 'I'm _always_ here for you.'

'Thank you.' I told him. 'I don't know what I'd do without you.'

And after that very brief conversation, we started up again.

Who would've ever thought that he would be my saviour?

Sirius Black.

**Author's Note:**

**Alesandra:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and even more glad that you think it's amazing! I try to make the emotions of my characters as real as possible (which, in the end, may not be a good thing, because I'm deeply tempted to change the original ending of the story that I had planned!) I hope the story continues to live up to your expectations! I'll do my best!

**Asta Marionette:** Yes, I've realized Anne is quite young. I've worked it out this way, so that it would explain why Anne is so vulnerable and impressionable. Although anything that Anne is going through would be tough on anyone of any age, I believe it would be harder on someone who is still extremely young. Being so young, you can understand why Anne is so very easily infatuated with older, darker, more mysterious, powerful and mature men. And being young, you can understand how lost Anne his. With the death of her parents, and always wanting to prove herself, she's continuously searching for something, or better yet, someone who could fill the void inside of her. As she's growing, she's realizing how lost she truly is, and how deep she's actually getting into a world she doesn't fully understand. She knows she's losing not only those around her, but herself as well. I wanted to start Anne off young and show the growth of her maturity and how people influence her.

Rodolphus is the one who was 15 (he's actually 16, now. I will mention that in the next chapter). They're all quite mature for their age in some ways, and in other ways not.

Anne, obviously is the main character, but I do plan on showing the development of the other characters as well. The story is centred around Anne, but of course, everyone else around her is also changing and being affected by the war.

And yes, Voldemort. :) He is going to mentioned again in the next chapter. I wanted to show how deeply Anne is intrigued by anything powerful and dark. She's having an inner struggle about everything. Whereas she finds attraction in some things, she is repulsed by other, and thus, she is confused.

In terms of Voldemort, she finds him absolutely fascinating and has never been more mesmerised by a man. On the other hand, she is equally disgusted of him, and does not really consider him human.

Like I said, Anne is very conflicted.

I'm glad you still find the story intriguing! It makes me happy to know someone gets excited in seeing that my story has been updated! You're such a loyal reader and reviewer and I thank you for it!

And thanks to everyone who reads my stories. I hope you're enjoying it!

Oh, and I know I said I'd write a chapter in Lucius's POV, and I will! Soon enough!

And VERY sorry for the incredibly long Author's note.


	27. Mood Swings

**Author's Note: I know what I said about not updating until Friday or Saturday, but what can I say? I'm a huge procrastinator. (A bad habit I need to stop!)**

**As for Rodolphus's and Anne's feelings for one another, let's just say its complex and they're both trying to figure it out. They're doing a poor job of it, obviously. But keep in mind Rodolphus is madly in love with Bellatrix, and Anne, is **_**supposed**_** to be just someone he can play with, but obviously, Anne wants more, and she's **_**very**_** outspoken, persuasive and let's face it, she can make herself very irresistible. (Even if it's not on purpose)**

**Rodolphus is realizing that he cannot control Anne, but he certainly does not want anyone else to have her. So his goal? Obviously is to break her. **

Anne woke up on Sirius's bed. The regret of the previous night already hitting her. Yes, it was beautiful, and magical. But she knew they crossed a line they shouldn't of.

Sirius was still fast asleep, and he looked so peaceful.

Anne sighed, she didn't want to see his expression when he finally wakes up and realizes what they've done. But she also knew it would rude to just leave.

A part of her thought she should. Perhaps he would think it was all a dream.

Anne smirked at the thought of Sirius walking around thinking he had a _very_ sexual and intense dream about her. It would be hilarious to see the look on his face every time they came across each other. And for amusement, Anne could make sure that it happened very often.

She was tempted, but in the end, she decided to write him a note.

She walked over to a desk, rummaged quietly until she found a quill and a spare piece of parchment.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I need to thank you for being there for me last night, it was very kind of you. I've woken of before you, and thought it'd be best if I leave._

_Also, more many reason, I think we ought to keep this to ourselves and never mention it to anyone, as best as we could. I know things always have a way of getting out._

_I haven't really got much else to say._

_Love,_

_From, _

_Annabelle_

I read it about ten times before finally decided that there was nothing else I could door write.

I walked over to the fireplace in his room.

'Potter Mansion!'

My nerves were getting to me, so I stumbled out of my uncle's fireplace and landed hard o my knees.

'Fuck!' I swore.

'Anne.'

I looked up to see my aunt and uncle, and James, of course.

They looked less than pleased.

'I'm sorry.' I mumbled.

'Anne, we were worried _sick_ about you!' My aunt exclaimed. 'James said you were crying and just ran out! And there was a huge storm, we were so scared, Anne!'

'I know. I shouldn't, shouldn't have...' I trailed off.

I found myself unable to look at James.

'Anne, are you alright?' My uncle asked. 'Your health and safety comes first, and right now, you don't look too well.'

I nodded my head. 'Yes, just, just tired, I supposed. I got soaked in the rain last night.'

The regret from last night was eating away from me. I could only imagine how James would rect. He may kill Sirius and never talk to me again.

'Well, if you're up to it, you've got a visitor.' My uncle told me.

His expression, his mood, it all changed. Everyone's did. They didn't seem happy at all. In fact, I've never seen my uncle look so, so...murderous?

'A visitor?' I asked.

I wasn't expecting anyone at all.

My uncle nodded, and before I knew in, Rodolphus had come in.

To say I was shocked would be a tremendous understatement.

'Bella told me, after a lot of trouble, that she did not tell you what I had asked of her.' Rodolphus explained.

I nodded looking down at my feet. I couldn't face Rodolphus, not now. Not this soon. I knew that I had betrayed him in some way...again.

First Evan and now Sirius.

I remember how angry he was as well.

'I thought I'd pay you a visit.' He continued. 'Since you were _so_ anxious to see me.'

I swear, I could feel the anger of my family just radiating throughout the room. I don't know what else they expected. Of course, if Rodolphus actually stepped foot into my home, he would try provoke them all. Using me to do so, was merely the simplest way.

Still, I wish he hadn't come. I don't want to face him. I don't know if I could do it. Hell, I couldn't even look at _James!_

'I don't think she wants to talk to you, Lestrange!' James said, angrily, and very boldly.

I'll never be as brave as him. It still cuts me deep to know this.

Rodolphus seemed to consider James's words for a moment. 'No, I believe she does not.'

I bit my tongue, wishing... just wishing. Perhaps if I wish hard enough, he will go away. Maybe it will all go away...

But of course, it will not, and everyone is waiting for me to say something.

'O-Of course I want to talk.' I said softly.

And I did want to.

Just...not right now.

'Clearly.' Rodolphus said, sarcastically.

I see he's still in his bad mood. I don't understand what's up with him lately.

My family seemed to understand this as well.

'Perhaps it would be wise if you came back at another time.' My aunt suggested.

I could tell they felt really awkward about having Rodolphus in their room. I don't blame them. They're convinced he's a future deatheater, and they know I'm his mistress, and well, they know he's a murderer, he had been the main cause for my parent's death.

Frankly, I'm surprised my uncle even let him inside! I guess they have no proof that he was behind all of it. The papers had also said the same story that my uncle had told me.

However, Rodolphus ignored my aunt and just came closer to me.

'What have you done?' he asked me, his voice dangerously calm.

I bit my tongue harder, refusing to look at him.

'Nothing.' I lied.

But of course, Rodolphus could see straight through my lies.

'Really? What's gotten you so nervous then, sweet Anna?' He said, still coming closer.

'Stay away from her!' James warned.

He didn't like where this was going.

'We're just talking, aren't we, love?' Rodolphus asked.

I nodded, still not looking at him.

Rodolphus came to stand right in front of me. He lifted his hand, and slowly stroked my cheek.

'Please refrain from touching my niece!' I heard my uncle growl.

'She's mine and I will touch her if I like!' Rodolphus snapped.

'Not in my house.' My uncle said, pulling his wand out.

Rodolphus laughed. 'Surely you won't attack me for no apparent reason? What would the ministry say?'

'Rodolphus...please go.' I managed to say.

'I have come to see you, on behalf of _your_ request. Now, why is it that you're so adamant for me to leave? Rodolphus asked.

He knows something is off. He knows...

I opened my mouth to speak, but found I couldn't form any words.

'What did you do?' Rodolphus asked me, anger now evident in his voice.

I shook my head, turning to stare at James.

'Help me.' I mouthed to him.

James stepped forward. 'Lestrange, I really don't think she wants to see or talk to you right now, so I suggest that you _leave.'_

'Anne, look at me.' Rodolphus commanded.

When I didn't listen, he grabbed my arm. 'I said, look!'

Everyone happened so fast. Before I knew it, three people had muttered curses.

Rodolphus, somehow blocked them all.

He had also managed to send James back several feet.

'Stop it!' I yelled to everyone.

What was the point?

I looked up at Rodolphus.

He examined me. I must've still looked like a mess.

He frowned. 'What happened to you?'

I think the only thing that stopped my family form attacking Rodolphus at this point, was his change of tone.

He actually sounded concerned.

'Are you sick?' He asked me, still frowning. 'If you're unwell, I'll take you to a healer. You should not have gone off in that storm, Anne! What were you thinking?!'

When I didn't answer, Rodolphus placed his hand underneath my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

'NO!' I screamed, as he raised his wand.

'Legilimens!'

_A series of last night's event flashed in my mind._

_Bellatrix's letter, crying, riding my broom in the rain, going through the window into someone's room, crying on someone, screaming hysterically, my voice softening, and kissing someone. Sirius and me. Removing clothes, our naked bodies, climaxing, sex, sex and more sex._

I gasped as I was finally able to break through.

But it was too late and he had seen.

The next thing I knew, Rodolphus raised his hand and struck me.

This made everyone snap out of their trances.

'HOW DARE YOU!' I heard James yell.

My uncle himself screamed in rage, and fired a curse at Rodolphus.

James pointed his wand at Rodolphus and started sending curses, and so did my aunt.

And it was at this moment, I saw how truly powerful Rodolphus had become. The deatheater training had been doing him good.

Magic burst from Rodolphus, and emitted from him, as I have seen it emit from the dark Lord.

My uncle, James and my aunt were surely not expecting Rodolphus, who was just a schoolboy, to be so powerful. Then again, they didn't know he was already a deatheater.

My uncle was sent flying make, crashing into a nearby China cabinet, my aunt was stunned, and fell unconscious to the floor.

James, miraculously, dodged any spell aimed in his direction and was trying to get to me before Rodolphus did.

But of course, Rodolphus was closer.

He grabbed my hand, and before I knew it we were travelling, and a sick sensation felt my stomach.

We couldn't have apparated, because I gave him no consent. So, I came to the conclusion that he had used a portkey.

We reached our destination, and I fell on the carpeting.

At least the landing was softer than a hard floor.

I had no time to be thankful though, within two seconds, Rodolphus had aimed a kick at me, making me recoil.

'GET UP!' He hissed at me.

Hastily, clutching my stomach, I got up.

He pointed his wand at me.

I had never seen him look so angry. I was terrified beyond my mind. I knew we weren't at Lestrange Manor. That would be the first place my uncle would look to try and find me.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

I screamed at the top of my lungs, and dodged the green light coming to my direction.

I got out my own wand.

'PLEASE!' I begged him.

Yes, I was begging for mercy. My parents would be _so proud_ of me. But I didn't care. I just wanted to leave.

He sent a curse at me, and I screamed as a huge gash appeared on my right arm.

I sent a curse at him, but he blocked it.

He was much too powerful for me.

'PLEASE!' I tried again. 'PLEASE! IM='M SO SORRY, HAVE MERCY! PLEASE!'

He sent a spell at me.

'PROTEGO!' I screamed.

The shield had worked somewhat, but I was knocked off my feet.

I was too scared to think straight.

I remember my uncle telling me that unless I was relaxed, I would not being able to control my magic.

But how could I relax, he's going to _kill _me.

I managed to get up and was sending spells left and right. He had blocked them all easily, though.

He was just playing games with me know. He could see how much I was panicking. My arm was shaking and I could barely perform spells right now.

'Expelliarmus! Rodolphus finally yelled.

The wand flew out of my hand, and Rodolphus caught it with ease.

It was over.

I backed myself against the wall, crying. I fell hopelessly to the ground, just shaking my head.

I don't want to die. Oh, god, I don't want to die!

Rodolphus walked towards me, his wand out.

'P-PL-PLEASE' I begged, sobbing so hysterically that I don't think he understood.

He sneered at me, disgust etched in every inch of his face.

I've never seen him look repulsed.

I know I shouldn't be begging him. But I don't want to _die._

'I-I'm SORRY. P-PLEASE!' I screamed.

I coughed, choking on my sobs.

He slapped me, and I whimpered, my sobs increasing.

'YOU PATHETIC, TRAITOROUS _BITCH!'_ He spat at me. 'WHAT RIGHT HAVE YOU TO ASK FOR MERCY, HUH?!

He slapped me again, and then bashed my head against the wall.

The impact was so hard, and I felt my head bleeding. For brief moments, I could not hear or see.

Once I got over the initial shock, however, Rodolphus continued his abuse.

'YOU _–punch–_ STUPID _–punch–_ FUCKING _–punch–_ WHORE!' _–punch–_

My stomach ached, my lip was split, my eyes, I'm sure were black and my face probably horribly bruised.

I was shaking, screaming, and sobbing.

I knew I was speaking unintelligibly, but still, I tried. Begging him more mercy, begging him to spare my life.

God, I'm _so_ _stupid!_

He grabbed me by my hair and threw me several metres away from him. I hit the carpet, again. It gave me rug burn.

I cried out and pain, and being I knew it, Rodolphus was standing over me again, his wand out.

'Any last words?' He asked him, coldly.

I used all the strength I had. 'P-Please. I'll do ANYTHING! Please, your friends can have me whenever they want, you can rape me wherever and whenever, I'll never defy you again, I'll never talk back, never question you, and I'll never speak, think or even breathe without permission! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU. Please...'

'Is that the best you can come up with?' Rodolphus mocked.

I closed my eyes, tears streaming down my face. 'You can punish me every day for the rest of my life, keep me locked up, with no food. I won't go back home if you want, I'll live in your dungeons. I won't go back to school, I'll never see anybody else again for as long as I live. You can break my wand, I'll never use magic again, just, please...'

Rodolphus shook his head. 'Pity. I thought you'd do better than that.'

I sobbed.

He was going to kill me.

'You parents would be so _ashamed_ of having a daughter like you. Not once, did they beg or scream for their lives. Not once were they a snivelling mess, such as yourself!' Rodolphus drawled, cruelly.

'I know.' I said, barely audible. 'I'm a weak, childish, immature traitor. I failed them, failed you, I failed everyone.'

Rodolphus kneeled down. 'If I so much as see you looking at another man, no amount of begging will ever save you, do you understand?'

I looked up, too afraid to hope. 'Y-You won't kill me?'

Rodolphus clenched his teeth and stood up. 'I ought to. First Evan and now Black?'

Rodolphus shook his head, as if contemplating whether or not he should kill me.

His next question threw Anne off guard. 'Are you still in love with me?'

'I-I, what?' I asked, stupidly.

'Are you still in _love_ with me?' he repeated, slower this time.

I wasn't sure how to answer this question, but I guess my silence said it all.

'Get up.' He commanded me.

I shifted, but I guess I wasn't fast enough for his liking. He aimed a kick at my stomach.

'GET UP!' He roared.

I got up, shakily as pain still spread throughout my body.

He grabbed my hair, and dragged me to a desk and upended me over it.

I knew what was going to happen next.

I saw him conjure something with his wand.

It was a cane. I closed my eyes, willing myself to get lost in my own little world. I can just ignore everything, and before know it, my punishment will be over, and the pain will stop.

It will be over soon and he will forgive me.

He hasn't killed me, so that's still a good thing.

I've got to focus on the positive. The glass is half full, it's half full, half full...

I didn't feel him remove my skirt, or my underwear. Which was a good sign. It means my whole spacing out method was working.

Just ignore it. Just ignore him.

I vaguely heard him say something to me.

I snapped back to reality.

'What?'

Rodolphus smacked my bum hard with his hand. I bit my tongue.

'Listen, bitch!' He hissed. 'You are to say I love you, Master after each strike, understand?'

'_What?!'_ I asked, incredulously.

_Slash_

'SAY IT!'

'I –love – '

S_lash_

'FASTER!' Rodolphus yelled, angrily.

_Slash_

'I love you – '

'FASTER!' He roared, whipping my arse harder with his cane.

I shut my eyes tight, and gripping at the ends of the desk.

'Iloveyoumaster!' I said, quickly.

_Slash_

'Enunciate!'

_Slash_

I love you, master!' I said, hot tears pouring down my face.

'Again!'

_Slash_

'I love you, Master!'

_Slash_

'AGAIN!'

_Slash_

'I LOVE YOU, MASTER!

'AGAIN!'

_Slash_

'I LOVE YOU, MASTER!

'AGAIN!'

_Slash_

'I LOVE YOU, MASTER!

'AGAIN!'

_Slash_

'I LOVE YOU, MASTER!

'AGAIN!'

_Slash_

'I LOVE YOU, MASTER!

This went on, until I could not take it anymore, and my knees gave away from underneath me. I crashed onto the floor, crying. I'm sure my face all blotchy, wet and red.

Rodolphus kneeled on the ground, grabbed my hair and whispered furiously in my ear.

'You will _never_ call me Rodolphus again, you hear me? You've lost all the privileges you once had! You will refer to me as your master or your lord. I will punish you wherever, whenever and for whatever reason I like! You are _less than nothing_ in my eyes now! I will rape you and abuse you and you will thank me for each and every second of it, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?'

I nodded, as best as I could.

He let go of my hair, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

'You are to stay with your uncle Nate for the rest of the summer.' Rodolphus told me. 'I will take you there, now.'

'Rodolphus, I – '

He slapped me, making my head snap to the right. Blood trickled down my mouth.

'WHAT DID I _JUST_ say?!'

'M-Master, my aunt and uncle, and James, they're going to worry...' I said quietly, afraid of how he'll react. 'You must take me to them...my uncle will contact the ministry and they will come after you...'

Rodolphus very much looked like he wanted to slap me again.

'Oh? And what about your suggestion to keep you locked up for the rest of your life, with no human contact? Hmmmm? What, are they just _words_ to you, you lying _whore?!'_

I shook my head.

Oh _god._ What do I do? What do I say?

'M-Master, please tell me what I need to do to make things right again.' I asked him, softly.

I didn't bother to look at him. Right now, at this moment, I don't think either of us wants to be in each other's presence. We both trembling, the two of us. Him, out of rage and me, out of fear. It's funny how very similar we both are, and yet, so completely different.

I wonder if he thinks we're alike.

'So that's four men, now?' Rodolphus asked.

I looked up at him, confused.

He had a tendency to say things without explaining him. It's as if he believes that I should know what he's talking about. Perhaps I ought to. I spend so much time trying to figure out my own thoughts and feeling that I don't even attempt to work him out. Perhaps I should try. Maybe he _does_ believe we are alike, and thus, think alike. Perhaps, somehow, I'm just _supposed_ to know.

'In less than a year's time, you've slept with four different men.' Rodolphus explained, his expression unreadable.

Or, maybe not unreadable.

I _need_ to do this. I need to figure him out.

It may make my life easier.

But he speaks faster than I can think.

'A year ago, you were still a virgin! And now look at you.' Rodolphus laughed, although without humour.

Bitter. He sounds bitter.

I stood up, in order to get a better look at him, to be closer to him, to be on a higher level.

Watching him from the ground just makes me feel smaller, more inferior. Although, he may see it like that, I still do not.

I saw him tense. I watched him carefully. He was trying to hold something back, but does not seem able to. His chest was heaving up and down, at a quick speed, as him he was desperately trying to calm himself down and steady his breath.

Rodolphus has always been good at reading me, now it's time for me to learn to do the same.

'Me, Evan, Lucius, the Dark Lord – '

'I had NO CHOICE in sleeping with the Dark Lord!' I screamed at him, unable to control my anger.

Before I could even think anything, Rodolphus slapped me hard, making me fall back tot he ground.

'YOU DIDN'T _HAVE_ TO ENJOY IT THOUGH, DID YOU!?'

My eyes widened, as I clutched my cheek and stared at Rodolphus.

_Oh. Now it all makes sense._

'I – I didn't mean to '

'Enough!' he snapped, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me back up. 'I don't want to hear any more of your excuses!'

I kept my mouth shut.

Rodolphus got his hand out, and began to heal any _visible_ bruises on me.

However, since he began, I guess he thought he should just finish saying whatever on his mind, because he would _not_ stop babbling.

'I would have preferred it if you _were_ in Gryffindor! No sense in having a traitorous mistress who's actually _in_ Slytherin! What have I got? A fucking treacherous muggle loving bitch, who actually knows how to lie!'

He's gripping my arm, hard, as he's healing me. I don't see the point...He's just have to heal me all over again. Maybe if he actually told me something, instead of keeping it inside all the time, this wouldn't happen! Although I suppose, either way I'll end up with bruises.

'The only good thing about _not_ being in Gryffindor, I suppose, is your lack of a fucking backbone. Although, I don't see _how _that's even possible considering whom your family is! You like disappointing _everyone_, don't you? For fuck's sake, had I known you'd be _this_ complicated, I would've left you be!'

...What was I supposed to say? Don't kill my parents because in the end, I'll resent you and be very difficult? Honestly...shouldn't that be common sense?

As for the Gryffindor comment, what a bloody arse. Cheap shot much?

But I kept my mouth shut, and bit down on my tongue to stop me from yelling at him, and distract myself from the pain.

'But of course, you're a Slytherin and you exactly how to make men notice you, don't you? It's isn't enough that you're excruciatingly gorgeous, you _had_ to be intelligent and powerful, didn't you? You _had _to be good at Quidditch and be this sweet innocent little girl. _Oh, poor me, stuck in Slytherin with all those evil bastards! They're just so mean and cruel! I think I'll wear my skirt high like this, and unbutton my shirt like this, so they can take a peek at my breasts! But nooooo, they're the mean ones.'_

Oh god. First off, that's a _horrible_ imitation of me! Second, I did _not_ do _anything_ to make men notice me! Is it my fault that they're all a bunch of perverts!? I'm fucking 13 years old! Stop looking at me like that, you pedophiles! And so what if I like Quidditch and I'm interested in school and magic? It's not my fault that Rodolphus has NO FUCKING SELF CONTROL!

'Stupid little bitch, you sure know how to lead men on, don't you? I'm sure you can get all of them to fall for you, and do your bidding. You're just like the rest of those Slytherin sluts, aren't you? Just like to shag up with Rich, powerful,_ pureblood_ men and make them do whatever you like.'

He's making less and less sense as he's talking. Honestly, none of this is me. What in Merlin's name is he talking about?

I'm positive he's going to break my arm any second. He's becoming more and more furious by the second. My eyes are watering up from the pain of it. My tongue is bleeding from me biting so hard.

'I'm no different from the rest of them, am I? Oh, I'm sure you had a good laugh about it. Idiotic, gullible Rodolphus Lestrange, truly dense enough to believe that his mistress is in _love_ with him!'

At this, he laughs. Not a humorous laugh, but a dangerous, but a crazed and angry one.

'I'm sure you would have done it with any of them! Lucius, Evan, Antonin, Augustus! Had they got to you first, I'm sure you would've _loved_ them as well! Anything to keep yourself safe! HA! You're _truly_ are brilliant, I've got to hand it to you! Only you didn't count on one thing, you disloyal, unfaithful tramp! NOBODY makes a fool of me! I fall for no one's trick! Especially from a foolish, cowardly, thoughtless – '

_CRACK!_

I screamed and pulled my now broken arm away from him.

He looked horrified and slightly confused.

I ignored and cried silently, cradling my broken right arm.

'Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?!' Rodolphus asked, as if it were my fault.

I did my best not to glare at him.

Hmmm, I don't know! Maybe it was because you were ranting on and on about how horrible I am? It's hard to telling you you're crushing my arm, with the fear of being tortured looming inside my head!

'Let me see.' Rodolphus said, coming closer.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer.

'NO! _YOU_ GET THE FUCK _AWAY_ FROM ME! HOW _DARE_ YOU SUGGEST THAT ANY OF THIS IS _MY _FAULT! I NEVER ASKED FOR _ANY_ OF THIS! I _NEVER_ WANTED YOU OR ANY OF _THEM_, EITHER! I DIDNT FLAUNT MYSELF AROUND IN THE HOPES OF BEING _RAPED_ BY YOU _WONDERFUL_ PUREBLOODS. I HATED THE LOT OF YOU! YOU _KILLED_ MY PARENTS, YOU TURNED MY WHOLE WORLD UPSIDE DOWN! I _LOVED_ YOU BUT YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME, TOO!YOUR JEALOUSLY, YOUR ANGER, YOUR EGO, ALL OF IT WILL BE THE _DEATH_ OF YOU, RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE!'

'It's _Master.'_ Rodolphus said, casually, ignoring everything else I just said.

I did my best not to splutter in disbelief.

It sucks getting yourself so angry and worked, only to be answered by and uncaring response.

The two of us were silent now, as Rodolphus started to heal my arm.

We really are quite the dysfunctional pair, aren't we?

I remember that dream I had a little while back. The one where I killed him and then fell apart. I'm beginning to wonder if that would happen. I can't see this thing working out for us. Will it end up being _kill or be killed?_ Could I actually kill him? Could he actually kill me? Merlin knows that at times, we both want to. But would we actually? In my dream, I had fallen apart, on the verge of becoming psychotic, and Rabastan said that killing me would destroy Rodolphus...

I _can't _let that happen.

I kissed Rodolphus square on the lips. He kissed me back, and I wrapped my legs around him, as he pulled me up higher.

I kissed along his neck, and went back up, catching his lips.

I was breathless already, and the next thing I knew, Rodolphus had moved, and my back was no against the wall, my legs still entwined around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

Then, Rodolphus broke the kiss and pinned my hands on onto the wall, using his hands.

The look he gave me was venomous. I felt really small. Like a child who just got caught sneaking cookies right before supper.

'Really, Anne? After everything the two of us _just _said?' Rodolphus asked, bruising my wrists.

'Wrists...' I decided to tell him.

He rolled his eyes, and let me go, gently, for once.

I massaged my wrists.

'I should get you home.' Rodolphus said, finally.

I frowned.

I didn't want to leave things like this.

'Will I see you anytime soon?'

He shook his head. 'No, not until the gala, I don't think.'

'Why? Please?' I asked softly.

I honestly don't want things to get bad between us again.

I _swear_ I'll go back to loving him. I _swear_ I'll fall in love with him all over again. I don't want anything to change.

I've been losing everything and everyone, but I'll be _damned_ if I ever let myself lose Rodolphus...

But Rodolphus shook his head again. 'Anne, I _don't_ want to see you. Consider yourself lucky to even be alive. I came to your home today, in the hopes of working things out. But alas, you managed to screw things up again.'

Why is he saying this? Why is he _always trying _to hurt me? He can't get any pleasure form it, not from _this!_ I know he's angry, but how was I supposed to know? He never tells me anything, he just keeping pushing me away.

'Rodolphus, _please.'_ I begged, desperate.

I have this awful feeling that if I don't fix things now, nothing will ever be the same. I can't get rid of this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

'Anne, I don't want to see you. If it was up to me, I wouldn't see you for the rest of the summer, but unfortunately, it's your uncle's choice to bring you to the gala, not mine.' Rodolphus said, looking at me coldly.

He doesn't mean it. He _can't_ mean that. I know he's angry. I know I made him angry! Hell, he made _me_ angry, too! But I didn't mean for us to... avoid each other.

'What do we do now?' I asked him.

I had such an awful feeling at the very core of my heart. I couldn't get myself to loko away from him. I wanted to read each and every single change in his face. But, his composure did not falter. Not the slightest bit. Just cold, unfeeling.

Regret. Remorse.

For what? I don't know.

'We wait until school starts again.' Rodolphus said. 'We can either start again where we left of...'

'Or I suppose it's over?' I forced myself to ask.

'I don't think it will be over.' Rodolphus told me.

Whether he wanted to believe it, or was actually telling the truth, I didn't know.

'But it could be?' I asked him.

'It's not...' Rodolphus took a deep breath. 'Look, Anne, I never lied about who I am. I've never tried to hide it, but you, you've got so many different personalities and you change your mind and opinion every two seconds. I have dealt with you over and over, despite these constant changes. But you cannot seem to accept me for who I am, even though I am the same person I always was. This is not how I pictured being with you, Anne. I don't know if it's actually worth it. You're not what I had in mind.'

Those words hurt me more than he could ever imagine.

But I did not let show.

Years of watching them all. Watching Lucius, Narcissa, and of course, Rodolphus, I _finally_ picked up on how to show no emotion, and luckily, it kicked in right now. I don't know if I've be able to get over it, if I broke right now, at this very moment.

And so, I stood in front of Rodolphus, cold, unfeeling, and impassive.

But inside I knew, that my heart broke.

It wasn't that I was inferior anymore, it wasn't that I was a bloodtraitor, or a muggle lover, it wasn't because my parentage made me unworthy, but because I, as a person, did not live up to the expectations which Rodolphus had for me.

He had fought so hard to get me, and in the end, he believed that it was all for nothing. That was a huge mistake.

I didn't bother with a reply.

I will not beg or cry. He said what he said and I will not be able to change his opinion. I suppose I have to wait until the start of the school term.

Perhaps he was trying as hard as I tried. Perhaps he was always forcing himself to see something that was obviously not there.

I guess it really is just master and slave now.

There's nothing else. No emotion, just nothing.

And for some reason, I fell the worse has yet to come.

'Here.' He said, finally. He handed me something.

It was the portkey to my home. He had also given me back my wand.

I grabbed them both from him, without a second thought and apparated back into my home, where my aunt uncle and James, were all anxiously waiting for me.

'Anne!' My aunt cried, hugging me.

'Are you alright?' My uncle asked, concerned.

But James watched me silently, a curious expression on his face.

'Fine.' I said, coolly.

Its funny how in a moment's time, someone's demeanour can change. One second I was a blubbering mess, and now I'm ice cold.

My family did not miss this.

'Anne...?' My aunt questioned.

But I didn't say anything. I only responded by giving her a questioning look.

My aunt looked hurt.

I knew how it felt. It was bugged me when people were cold and impassive, as if they were deliberately trying to be difficult and keep things from you. It's like, inwardly, they were mocking you, and it hurt. I cared, yes. She was my aunt, and she took me in. I loved her.

But right now, it didn't seem to matter.

I needed to get my anger and frustration out.

'May I go see my uncle Nate?' I asked.

I don't think any of them were expecting that.

'Anne, you've been gone all day, don't you think you should rest a bit and – '

'Just go.' My uncle said.

I smiled, to the best of my ability at me uncle, gratefully. My uncle understands that something happened. Something that I need to work out on my own and if that means acting like a stone cold bitch, then so be it.

My uncle cuts me A LOT of slack, I know this. One day, I hope I'll be able to show him how thankful I actually am.

But probably not.

It's a hope of mine, but certainly not a priority.

I went into the fireplace, and before I knew I was at my Uncle Nate's home.

'Anne!' My uncle exclaimed, surprised but happy. 'What brings you here?'

'Oh, nothing. I just wanting a lesson right now.' I told him, emotionless.

'Well, I'm glad about your enthusiasm, but we don't have a lesson scheduled today, Anne.' My uncle told me.

'Well, that's alright.' I told him. 'I don't mind.'

'I do, Anne.' My uncle told me. 'I'm a busy man.'

I narrowed my eyes. 'Listen, I came all the way here for a lesson, now just teach me something!'

My uncle glared at me. 'Really? You think acting like a spoiled brat will make me change my mind?'

I made a hissing noise.

My uncle didn't seem pleased with me.

'I don't know what's gotten into you today, but if you I'm going let you take out all your anger on me, then highly mistaken, Annabelle.' He told me, firmly.

'It's _Annabelle_ now, is it?' I asked him, sarcastically.

I don't even care if I get into trouble. I'm going to keep goading him until he gives me a lesson.

'Yes, _Annabelle_, and if you're _so_ desperate, I'm sure I can find it in my heart to teach you a particular lesson that you won't forget.' He told me, warningly.

I smiled at him. I had tried to do one of those creepy smiles I've seen the other Slytherins do.

It seemed to have worked, because for a brief second, my uncle looked shocked. He composed himself rather quickly though.

My uncle took his wand out. 'Alright, Anne. Let's see what you've got.'

I took my want out and we immediately began duelling.

'Confringo!' I yelled.

My uncle dodged the curse, and it wit the wall, making it crack and break apart.

I grinned as he sent a curse at me, which I deflected, with ease.

'Aren't you even going to try?' I taunted, sending another curse.

He blocked it. 'Aren't _you?'_

I gritted my teeth.

'Diffindo!'

He blocked it.

'FUCK!' I swore, loudly.

My uncle successfully aimed several cutting hexes at me, all along both my arms.

I hissed in pain as he yelled out, 'Watch your tongue, Anne! You ought to wash your mouth out! Scourgify!'

Soap and bubbles formed in my mouth, and I began to desperately spit it out, choking on the horrible taste of the suds.

My uncle laughed at me, taking advantage of my distracted state. He sent another curse at me, making me fall hard onto my back.

I somehow managed to keep my wand in my hand.

I sent a curse at him, and hit him!

A large, deep cut appeared on his leg.

I laughed triumphantly, and he sent a curse at me.

I dodged it and got back to my feet, ignoring the ache I felt across my body.

'The games are over, Anne.' My uncle said. 'I'm not duelling you for the fun of it.'

'Oh well, I guess you gotta beat me then! That is, if you could.' I said, haughtily.

I guess my uncle had enough of me.

He threw a spell at me and I was thrown, rather violently across the room, colliding with several wooden furniture.

I groaned in pain, and when I looked up, my uncle was looking down on me, his wand pointed straight at me.

He made a slashing movement with his wand, and I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming, as electric waves pulsed throughout my body. It started form me head, and slowly, and _very_ painful travelled to the rest of my body, to every fingertip and every toe.

I felt relief wash over me, when finally, the waves stopped, but I was soon hit with another curse. A horrible, high pitched _noise_ sounded in my head and I blocked my ears, trying to block it out, but I could not. I swear I was going to go deaf! I grabbed at my hair, and actually tore some of it off, willing the noise to go away.

When it finally did do away, however, I found I was unable to see, as I assume, my uncle blocked out my vision. Then I felt several burns up and down my legs.

I yelled out. 'Not fair! Not fair I CAN'T SEE!'

It didn't matter if I turned away, my uncle could see me perfectly, whereas I cannot see him at all.

Finally, the burning stopped and my vision cleared.

My Uncle kneeled down, so that we were now eyes to eye.

He raised his hand and slapped me as he yelled.

What on _–slap–_ earth _–slap–_ is the _–slap–_ matter _–slap–_ with you _–slap–_ Annabelle!?' _–slap–_

I clutched at my cheek when he finally stopped and just turned away from him.

He sighed, turned me to face him, and rubbed my cheek.

'You must've try and fight any deatheater, Anne. We're much stronger than we let on. You're still young, and although one day, I believe you'll be just as powerful, you're not yet. You shouldn't let your temper or your ego get the best of you, especially against people who could hurt you _very badly.' _My uncle said.

'I just wanted a lesson.' I told him, still unemotional.

'Why?' he asked me.

'I don't know.' I told him, honestly.

'Are you badly hurt?' He asked me, inspecting me.

'No.' I told him. 'Although, Rodolphus used a cane on me, do you think you could give me some potions for that?'

My uncle nodded, seeming to come to the source of my sudden change in personality.

'You and Rodolphus really messed things up then, I'm guessing?'

I nodded. 'Big time.'

'Well, how about this. I'll give you the potions, you stay here tonight, give yourself and your mind some rest. We'll talk in the morning, and I'll train you tomorrow. Does that sound fair?'

I nodded, a smile finally making itself onto my face.

'There's the Anne I know!' My uncle said, hugging me.

'I love you so much, Uncle Nate.'

That was the first time I ever told him end. I wasn't even afraid of saying it. I had no reason to me.

'I do too, Anne.' My uncle told me. 'You're my niece, my only family and I love you more than anyone and anything I the world.'

'I know.' I admitted. 'You're the only one who truly does.'

And unlike most people, he did not try and argue with that fact.


	28. Submitting

I couldn't wait. I can't wait!

Seeing as how I won't be seeing Rodolphus for the rest of the summer, I am free to meet anyone and do anything. Narcissa jumped at this opportunity as fast as she could. She and Sirius had scheduled a date to meet us. James, as I expected, was ecstatic.

Upon hearing that Narcissa would also be coming here, Sirius's parents made no argument on letting him come as well. How Narcissa convinced her parents to let her come, I don't know. But then again, I have the entire day to find out. Narcissa and I certainly had a lot of catching up to do.

'When did they say they'd be coming again?' James asked, impatient.

I don't blame him, he barely gets to see Sirius outside of Hogwarts. Still, he could at least try and show some sort of patience!

'Soon, James.' I said, without any emotion.

Yes, I've stayed the same. I couldn't find it in myself to be the "warm, glowing" person I once was.

James had used those words. I laughed in his face. He looked hurt, but again, no emotion.

Suddenly we heard arguing from the fireplace as two figures strode out of it.

'– ruined my dress – '

'– on and about that – '

'– curse the hell out of – '

'– bloody bitch! No one cares – '

'– ought to me thanking – '

'Narcissa!' I said, interrupting their argument.

Narcissa smiled brightly at me, before we both gave each other a huge hug. Behind Narcissa, I saw Sirius making choking gestures.

I rolled my eyes, as I turned around and saw James grinning.

Morons.

'I have missed you incredibly, Anne!' Narcissa exclaimed.

Narcissa looked as if she's gotten prettier! She's actually grown up... quite a lot! The change and differences are far from subtle. I grinned at her.

'I bet Lucius has been coming around a lot more, lately.' I whispered, so only she would hear.

Narcissa blushed. 'Anne!'

I laughed and then, Sirius caught my eye.

For seconds, the two of use stood there, staring at each other.

'What're you staring at?' I finally snapped.

Narcissa turned around and wrinkled her nose at her cousin. 'We _are_ going somewhere away from them, right?'

I nodded, enthusiastically. 'In fact, I don't think we'll have to see them at all.'

I had said that looking straight at James, giving him a _stay-the-fuck-away-from-me-and-Narcssia-and-give-us-privacy-or-you'll-regret-it _look.

Narcissa smiled, and before James could send a look back at me, I led the way upstairs, into my room.

'Is this your room?' Narcissa asked, coming inside.

I shook my head. 'No, not really. It's the Potter's house, so I haven't done anything with it. I just moved anything that Gryffindor-ish away from my room.'

'Thank god.' Narcissa said. 'Cause this looks nothing like how you have things in our dorm!'

I laughed.

Back at school, I'm totally in sync with our black, green, white, black and silver colours, as well as snakes, and anything remotely dark. Honestly, it felt like home. It was what I was used to. Things at the Potter's were much too...bright for my liking. Gold and red everywhere, lions and such, as well.

My room, however, contain neither.

My room is incredibly large, like it was back at _my _home.The walls were a light shade of purple, there were two large windows in my room, a large bed, a desk (where my owl was currently sitting, in his cage, taking a nap), an armoire, a dresser, a nightstand, a washroom (of course), a humongous closet. I had several other things as well, but I was a neat person, and I imagine what I described was what Narcissa was seeing.

Narcissa went and sat on my bed.

'We've got_ a lot _of catching up to do.' She said.

I nodded. 'Tell me about it! But before anything else, we are discussing Lucius!'

Narcissa laughed, but nodded. 'I have seen him quite a lot during the summer. More than I usually do, actually. It's been nice. Obviously...he still has no feelings for me, in that way at least.'

'Well, he's an idiot!' I said.

'I know!' Narcissa said.

I gasped in surprise. Usually, it was me who was insulting Lucius, and Narcissa laughing, or disagreeing with me, but now, she completely agrees!

'You know?!' I asked, my face lighting up.

'Well, he doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him, _but_ we've become pretty close over the summer. We're actually quite good friends now, and he seems to enjoy my company a lot, like I do his. However, after spending so much time with him, I _finally_ understand why you're always insulting him! He can be _so_ infuriating at times! I've actually lost my temper with him a fair amount of times. I got to tell you, the first time it happened, it was quite amusing... you should've seen his face!'

Narcissa had imitated the face Lucius supposedly put on, and I burst into laughter, clutching my stomach.

'I've got to say, Cissa, you do a _perfect_ facial expression of Lucius! Oh my god, you've got to show that to him!'

Narcissa laughed along with me, agreeing.

I've never seen her so happy. I'm glad things with Lucius and her are getting better. Of course, it's happening _very_ slowly, and gradually, but in the end, they'll get it right... unlike me and Rodolphus, who can't seem to get anything right.

'So you and Lucius are actually friends?' I asked.

Narcissa nodded. 'He trusts me quite a bit...'

'That's wonderful, Narcissa!' I said, truly happy for her.

But Narcissa wasn't smiling. Well, she was, but it was a sort of sad, pitying kind of smile.

I hated those.

'I have a feeling this happiness won't last.' I stated, wiping my smile off my face.

Suddenly, both Narcissa and I became very serious. We started at each other for a long period of time. Both of us probably observing how much the other has changed. My demeanour, I'm sure, surprised Narcissa. After all, she was used to seeing me so full of emotion, whether it was me acting positively joyous, or me pouring my heart out. Either way, I was filled with emotion. And now, both of us sat across each other, resembling ice sculptures. She too, has changed. I could already see Lucius rubbing off on her. She looked so cold, just like stone. It's funny, Rodolphus changed me and Lucius changed her.

At the same time, we gave each other knowing smirks. The seriousness not leaving either of us for even a second.

'How goes things with Rodolphus?' Narcissa finally asked.

'We may be done.' I told her, impassively. 'He does not wish to see me for the rest of the summer.'

'Yes, Bella is quite happy about that.' Narcissa replied. 'Happy would be quite an understatement, actually.'

'Bellatrix knows?' I questioned.

Narcissa nodded. 'Lucius and Rodolphus came over one day, to see me and Bella. Well, Rodolphus and Bellatrix went off by themselves, telling Lucius and me to get lost. Naturally, we were curious and so, we eavesdropped on them.'

'How _cunning_, Narcissa. You know that's not the Slytherin way.' I joked, although without any humour. I know this was a serious subject.

Narcissa smirked at my remark.

'Bella kept asking Rodolphus about you, but he always dismissed it. It doesn't take a genius to figure out something had happened and Bellatrix kept pestering him about it, demanding to know what was going on. Finally, Rodolphus began to tell her. Lucius and only heard bits of the conversation, of course, so I was hoping to get it all from you, to fill in the blanks.' Narcissa finished.

I nodded. 'I'll fill you in, but first tell me what you and Lucius _did_ hear.'

'He was saying something about you not being what he wanted, and he can't seem to make to listen to him, you're constantly flirting with other guys, and you go on and on about how you're loyal to him, and you love him and he said that they're all lies and he just doesn't think it's worth it anymore. So he was telling Bella that he didn't want to see you anymore, he needed time to just think and just stuff like that. I didn't understand it much, Lucius and I were both confused.'

'Well, did you ask Bellatrix? And did Lucius ask Rodolphus.'

'Of course.' Narcissa said. 'Then Lucius and I met up again, and discussed what they told her. Bellatrix blabbed away freely, but I know she tends to exaggerate, but Rodolphus was apparently very touchy about the whole matter.'

'I don't know _why_ he's so touchy about it. He made things pretty clear to me.' I told Narcissa.

'Do you love him, Anne?' Narcissa asked. 'I mean, seriously?'

Narcissa waited as I thought about it.

It's hard to tell whether or not I love him. I mean I had thought I did, and there's this really strong part of me that say that I do. It's just screaming out of me, just saying, of course, and that I should have no doubt about it whatsoever. But _then_, there's another part. A part that's telling me I'm crazy for even thinking that I'm love with him, because I'm so obviously not! I mean, the man _killed_ my parents, for god's sake, he turned my whole world upside down and has made me question my beliefs time after time. It's impossible to love someone like that.

I remember how I refused to write letters to him, even though he wrote to me every day. I know how I'm constantly arguing with him, and setting him off. I know how I act around his other friends, flirting with him, and sleeping with other people, even though _I know_ that it bugs him, or hurts him, or whatever.

But I also remember how much it hurts me when we are apart, how much it kills me inside to see him watch Bellatrix and smile at her the way he does, a way he has never done with me. I remember that each and every time, I forgive me, just wanting to keep him close to me. I stay up late at night, just so I could be with him. I kept everything a secret for so long, and although it started out as fear, gradually it was because I knew, deep inside that I never wanted it to end.

I _don't._ I don't want it to end.

'Narcissa, I do believe that I love him. But it's not enough. Not _nearly_ enough.'

'A-Anne, he, I mean, _they…_They want to, w-want to…' Narcissa stuttered a bit, and then trailed off.

'Narcissa?' I questioned.

That was strange. Narcissa Black does not _stutter._

'Married.' Narcissa finally said. 'Rodolphus and Bella want to get married.

I snorted. 'Honey, that isn't news to me.'

'No!' Narcissa exclaimed, shaking her head.

'They want to get married _now_, by the end of the summer, at least.'

THAT was news to me.

He wants to get married? _NOW?_ At sixteen?!

Huh. And I thought I knew him well.

'Married?' I whispered.

And it wasn't until I had spoken that I realized, how much that news had affected me. My voice was soft, low, broken. It wasn't until I had said that one word, that I realized that my composure had faltered, and I did not know how to build it up again.

Narcissa noticed, of course. If I learned one thing about Purebloods, it's that they're _very_ observant, and you can't get anything past them.

She shook her head sadly at me. 'The two of them have been discussing it for some time now, apparently. They had just suggested it to my parents and Rodolphus's parents about two weeks ago.'

'I see.' I was digging my nails into my palms.

I don't know why I was so upset about the news.

'They were _so_ furious later though, because bother of the parents disagreed.'

I felt slightly better at that news. But only slightly.

'I don't understand it!' I exclaimed, a little too angrily. 'Why do they wanna get married _now?_'

'Well, from what Lucius and I both gathered from Rodolphus and Bella, it's that, they don't see the point in waiting. Rodolphus isn't very fond of school, and neither is Bella. Technically, they don't need school, because both of them will be rich enough that they don't need to pursue any other career. They both want to get married, and start their life together. _And_, on top of all that, Bella would be able to join the Dark Lord's ranks, and both she and Rodolphus could be fully committed to the cause.'

I had no argument against this.

'But, I… they can't! He _can't!'_ I said, desperately.

I didn't want him to. Not yet. I know he has to eventually! But I thought I had more time…

'I don't _think_ it will happen, Anne.' Narcissa told me, trying to comfort me. She looked at me with sad eyes. 'Mother and Father, well, they're not stupid. They know exactly _why_ Bella and Rodolphus want to get married, and they're all for the cause and everything, but they don't think it's in a woman's place to fight. They want Bella to graduate, top of her class, although that's impossible, because Lucius beats her every year, and _then_ get married, and have children and so on.'

'Bellatrix isn't going to do that.' I said, remembering a conversation we all had long ago. From what I gathered, Bellatrix would be too busy to have and raise children.

'I know.' Narcissa said. 'But my parents want it, and so do Rodolphus's parents, and so they're trying to prolong it as best as they can. Bella and Rodolphus both took the news, horribly.'

'I can imagine.' I said.

Rodolphus is terrifying when he's mad.

I can't believe it. So, is that what he wanted? To get married, drop out of school and serve the Dark Lord ever second of every say? He said he didn't want to see me until school started, and little did I know, he never planned on even going back to school.

I feel so…

Lost. Betrayed. Broken. Depressed. _Angry._

'He really loves her…' I finally said.

'Yeah.' Narcissa agreed. 'It's funny, between the both of us, you'd think we'd be the ones who's loved, instead of Bella. No offence, she's my sister and I love her… but it just doesn't make sense to me.'

'It makes sense to me.' I said, sadly. 'Bellatrix is beautiful, strong, a _pureblood_, powerful, unique, she got everything going for her. She's _perfect._ Exactly Rodolphus's type.

'But…' Narcissa struggled to find words. 'She's not exactly an ideal pureblood wife!'

I looked at Narcissa with pity. They main goal in life was to be the perfect, pureblood wife to Lucius. She was so bright, so smart, so beautiful and so full of promise and yet, she's going to throw everything away because of some messed up pureblood principles.

Then I realized I wasn't much different. Hadn't I done the same thing? Didn't I throw away everything, my friends, my family, my beliefs, and my dignity, all for Rodolphus?

And so, I decided to agree with her. Being doing otherwise, would make me a hypocrite.

'No. She's not, is she?'

Narcissa shook her head. 'Not at all. And Rodolphus needs an heir! They both of them don't _think_, do they? Mother and Father are hoping that they'll come to their senses. Bella is too headstrong for her own good.'

That's so strange. Rodolphus is always complaining that I'm not submissive enough, but look at his fiancé. Bellatrix and I are polar opposites. How is it that he likes her that way, and he wishes me to be another way?

'Was Rodolphus just… I dunno, planning on never seeing me again?' I asked, hesitantly.

Perhaps he planned it all along. Perhaps all he wanted was some girl to fuck while he was still at school. Maybe he never really wanted me and it was all just good fun to him. It was like I was an object. He was entranced by me, he took me, he used me, and now he was bored of me and wanted to throw me away.

'I really don't know. I'm sorry, Anne.' Narcissa told me, sincerely. 'Lucius and I tried to find out, but Rodolphus barely said one word about you. He just right out refused to discuss you.'

'Well, since he hates me anyways, I'm sure it won't kill him to see me, even if he doesn't want to!' I exclaimed, angrily.

I got up, as Narcissa screamed. 'No, Anne! I wasn't supposed to say to anything about this! Anne! Where are you going?! Come back!'

Narcissa followed me, as I dashed down the stairs. I headed to the living room, where James and Sirius were.

All at once, everyone began to scream.

'Hey, if I can't bother you then – '

'– doing here? We were just about to – '

' – Will kill me! What're you – '

' – with all the yelling – '

' – going somewhere? Where are you – '

'ANNE!' Narcissa screamed at the top of her lungs, lunging for me.

I screamed, as both Narcissa and I started fighting each other, muggle style. She did all the girly things, bite, scratch and pull hair, and I had to admit, it was working.

Sirius and James were look at the both of us, struggling with each other, amused, fascinated and confused.

'Narcissa let go!' I screamed, grabbing a handful of blonde hair.

She squealed but did not let do, but only pulled my hair harder. 'Listen to me, Anne! He will never trust me again if you go running off to Rodolphus demanding answers! He'll know I told, and then Rodolphus will know Lucius told and AHHHHH!'

Narcissa may fight like a girl, but I knew how to fight like guys do. I grew up with James, after all.

With a rather hard punch to the gut, Narcissa rolled off me.

'Forgive me, Cissa!' I yelled before heading to the fireplace. 'Lestrange Manor!'

I heard Narcissa scream in protest, and saw her get up, just as green flames erupted around me. Before I knew it, I was coming out of the Lestrange's downstairs fireplace.

And lucky me, Rodolphus was already in the room, with Rabastan.

The both of them looked bewildered. I imagine my appearance caught them off guard. Bite and scratch marks everywhere. For once, I even believe, that my hair was a mess. Thank you Narcissa.

But I didn't have time to think, upon seeing Rodolphus, I blew up.

'YOU LIAR! YOU BLOODY LIAR! YOU THINK I'M THAT _STUPID?! _THAT I WOULD FIGURE IT OUT!?!' I ran towards him, without thinking, and began hitting any part of him that I could.

Suddenly, someone else came out of the fireplace.

'ANNE!' Shouted the unmistakable, angry and shrill voice of Narcissa.

She ran towards Rodolphus, Rabastan and I, looking just as bad as I did.

Rodolphus had managed to grip both my wrists, stopping me from hitting him anymore. He turned me around, twisted my arm back, and shoved me onto my knees.

I hit a ground hard, and hissed in pain. Rodolphus, I realized, has also silenced me.

Narcissa began apologizing frantically. 'Rodolphus, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to – '

But she stopped as fast as she started, because Rodolphus wasn't paying any attention to her. I felt something hit me against the back of my head, again and again. I assume Rodolphus was smacking my head hard with his hand. He was still twisting my arm painfully and yelling.

'You stupid girl! You come to my own home and assault me? You spoiled, inconsiderate, brat!' He yelled, all the while hitting me hard on my head.

'Rodolphus, stop!' Narcissa cried, horrified.

Oh right, Narcissa had never seen Rodolphus _really_ punish me before.

Rodolphus stopped hitting me, and let me go. I stayed on the ground, now trying to massage both my head and my left arm.

Rodolphus looked from me to Narcissa, breathing heavily.

'What's going on?' Rabastan finally spoke.

He was quiet throughout the whole incident.

Narcissa looked so very pale, as if she couldn't believe Rodolphus's treatment of me. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me. I imagine Narcissa's only seen Rodolphus treat Bellatrix as a queen.

'Do you need a glass of water, Narcissa?' Rodolphus asked.

If I weren't so angry, I'd laugh at the look on Narcissa's face. Rodolphus had just hit me, repeatedly and now he's acting like a chivalrous host.

Narcissa managed to shake her head and give a stuttered reply. 'N-no, th-thank you. I-is she, is she alright?'

All three of them were now looking at me.

I dunno what came over me, but I looked towards Rodolphus and gave him a huge innocent smile, like nothing had happened.

To my surprise, Rodolphus smirked, happily.

'She'll be fine.' Rodolphus answered a very perplexed Narcissa.

I didn't say anything, but I certainly did not agree. My arm was still very much in pain, although, I suppose I should be thankful that he didn't break it, like he did with my right arm the last time I saw him. My head was just pounding incessantly. I swear, Rodolphus just killed hundreds of my brains cells.

Despite Rodolphus's reassurances, Narcissa made her way slowly to me, but to be blocked by Rodolphus.

'I don't think so, Narcissa.' Rodolphus answered. 'She can remain on the floor. I daresay it's time for her to learn her place in the world.

I began screaming, but of course I was still silenced, and Rodolphus had his back to me.

Both Rabastan and Narcissa could see me though. Rabastan looked amused and Narcissa looked… well, lost.

'Why have the two of you come, screaming, and looking well… less that formal, to my home?' Rodolphus asked Narcissa.

Narcissa blushed and immediately began fixing her hair, and smoothing out her dress. I just stayed as I was, tugging on the back of Rodolphus's robes.

He finally turned around me face me, raising an eyebrow at me.

I gestured to my mouth, showing if that I _still_ could not speak. He smiled at me patronizingly, before patting my head, like I was a child.

I scowled, but Rodolphus turned around before he could see it.

I don't know _why_ I was still on the ground. I should get up, just to infuriate him. But the shooting pain in my head kept me from doing so.

'Well, Anne just, um, I, it's nothing…' Narcissa said, nervously.

Rodolphus did not believe her obviously.

Sighing, her turned around, and with a flick of his wand, I was able to speak again.

I grinned.

'Answer my question, or you'll find that you'll just lose your voice again, and this time, who knows when I'll allow you to have it back.' Rodolphus warned me.

' Easy, I wanted answers from you, and Narcissa tried to stop me. We started fighting, and I beat her, and came here.'

'Answers for what?' Rodolphus asked.

Suddenly all my anger came back again. But I kept my voice calm.

'Did you think I would not notice when you didn't come back to school, but instead married Bellatrix?!'

Rodolphus turned to glare at Narcissa, who, to my surprise, did not even flinch when he looked at her. Perhaps she's just as strong as Bellatrix is…

'I do not take you to be a fool, Anne. I'm positive you would have noticed my disappearance at Hogwarts.' Rodolphus replied, turning his attention back to me.

'But you said you didn't want to see me for the remainder of the summer, and you weren't planning on coming back to school!' I exclaimed.

'And your point?' Rodolphus asked, uncaringly.

I frowned at him.

'My point is we would not see each other and all and…'

I stopped and started again.

'If you wanted to get rid of me…'

Again, I restarted.

'If in the end, you were just going to throw me away…'

Once again.

'Don't you even care that we'll be apart…'

And again.

'Never mind. I have no point.'

For a long moment, Rodolphus just stood there watching me, and I watched him back. I don't know what kind of expression I held, but I could guess I looked defeated, and black.

He looked surprised. I supposed he expected me to being ranting and arguing and yelling. But, what's the point anymore? It's gotten me nowhere in the past.

'My, my, Anne, what's happened to that obstinate mind of yours?' Rodolphus finally spoke, mocking me.

But he was smiling. Not in a pleasant way, of course. But in a sort of victorious way. Like he's won.

I want Narcissa to see what a person is like, when they listen and follow the rules of pureblood men. I want her to see what her society is truly like. Does she want this life? To be perpetually controlled by Lucius? To spend every waking minute trying to please him, living according to his standards? To be completely and utterly submissive, never arguing, questioning or doubting their policy. Perhaps her life would be better than mine, perhaps it would be worse, or maybe about the same. Either way, I want Narcissa to start thinking for herself. I want her to decide for herself if their pureblood system is really how she ought to live her life.

And if that means sacrificing myself, then so be it. I've come to terms that I've lost myself long ago.

And so I replied. 'I suppose you taught me better, Master. After all, it's not my mind, it's yours. I belong to you, My Lord.'

Rabastan had frowned, Narcissa paled even more, and Rodolphus smiled. A true actual smile.

'Did he knock you on the head that hard?' Rabastan asked, his face full of disbelief.

'No, Rabastan, I did not. She is submitting by her own will.' Rodolphus gloated. 'And you all said I couldn't do it. Look at her!'

It's true. There I was, sitting o the ground, at his feet, completely at his will. I hear about people with Stockholm Syndrome all the time. Perhaps that's how I'll turn out. Utterly loyal to someone who can kill me at any moment. Although I hear that these victims were also shown acts of kindness by their captors. I guess I could understand how someone can become like that.

It's been two seconds and I'm already slipping away.

I wonder what my uncle would think. He's completely against this whole master, mistress ordeal. He says my blood is too pure to have a situation of this nature thrust upon me. He went on and on about how the Sorelli's deserve the best, and so on, so forth. Frankly, the Sorelli is a dying line. My uncle knows this, and it infuriates him. He said at one time, we were just as prominent and influential as… the Black's, or Maloy's but now, our line has died down. He blames the Muggles of course. He says all the lineages are deteriorating because of them. That's how they all feel.

I wonder though, if I would be placed in the same situation as Narcissa, or Bellatrix, if I were not Rodolphus's mistress. Would my uncle have to betrothed to another pureblood male? I always wondered why my uncle never married and had kids. I never got a chance to ask him about it. But he sees me as his guardian, and treats me as if I'm in his care.

He probably would have me betrothed.

I looked at Narcissa, and then at Rodolphus, wondering what it would be like knowing who you were going to be with for the rest of your life. Do Bellatrix and Rodolphus really love each other? Does Narcissa really love Lucius? Or all they all resigned to the fact that they cannot marry anyone else anyways, so they should just make the best of it?

Is that what I'm doing? Making the best of things just because I have no other option?

I could see all of their lips moving, but I was paying no attention to their conversation. It did not matter, really. I've made my decision. Anyways, I love Narcissa. It will all be worth it for her.

Plus, if it came down to being Rodolphus's mistress, or abandoning the Pureblood world completely, I knew my uncle would rather have me be Rodolphus's mistress. It'd be the only way he'd be allowed to still see me. My uncle would not associate himself with traitors. It's the whole reason he left when he was my age. He refused to stay under his older brother's care when his parents died, because he was a blood traitor. Although I don't know how he came to hate his own brother so much. Even with Sirius and Regulus, I could tell they didn't hate each other.

'What's going on here? Why, hello, Narcissa.' I heard a voice come from behind me.

I turned my heard slightly, to see Rodolphus's father.

I looked back to see Narcissa, who looked like she was on the verge of tears, Rabastan, who looked quite infuriated, and Rodolphus, who was staring at me, a triumphant smirk still graced on his features.

'Hello, sir.' Narcissa said, softly.

'I heard yelling, everything alright?'

I could feel him staring at me, as if I was the source of whatever it was, that was going on.

But I suppose I usually am.

'I have told you what good friends Narcissa is with Anne, haven't I?' Rodolphus asked.

His father nodded. 'Yes, I remember. Your parents are less than pleased about that, are they not Narcissa? I mean, a girl of your status, should not waste her time on a far... lesser being.'

Again, the whole situation would probably be better, if I weren't sitting my Rodolphus's feet. Like a dog, or a pet.

'With all due respect, Mr. Lestrange, I do not see Anne as a lesser human being. I do not see her as being inferior to me in any way. Her only fault was having the misfortune of attracting the attention of an already taken _boy,_ which I assure you, was never her intention. Perhaps his own father ought to be ashamed that his heir was pursuing a blood traitor, which I'm sorry Anne, you were at the time.' Narcissa said, coolly.

I don't think I've ever loved Narcissa more in my life.

I grinned, realizing too late that I probably shouldn't have.

Rodolphus aimed a kick at me, and now I was lying by his feet. I heard Narcissa take in a sharp breath.

'You find what she said amusing, mistress?' He asked me, daring me to smile again.

'No, sorry, my lord.' I mumbled, sitting up.

Rodolphus didn't reply, because his father spoke, a little too pleased. 'Did I hear correctly? Did the bloody whore refer to you as her _lord?'_

Bastard.

Rodolphus grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer towards him and said into my ear, but loud enough for everyone else to hear, 'My little bitch finally learned her place in the world, didn't you, love?'

Rodolphus looked so smug. As if he just achieved the impossible.

'Yes.' I finally said.

Rodolphus let go of me.

'Well, I think we ought to celebrate!' Rodolphus Father said, smirking. 'Make it... _official.'_

I felt my entire body tense up. I wasn't the only one either, Narcissa, and even Rabastan, _all_ visible tensed up.

'Official?' Rodolphus asked, as if he were afraid to hope.

'Well, I can't make your marriage official until you graduate, and I stand by that decision son, but I see no reason for you to wait for your mistress to graduate to make things official.' He said, too happily.

But... I had _four_ more years! Four...

'Father, she still has school!' Rabastan exclaimed. 'She's not even 14 yet, she's _still_ a child! You cannot do this! You think her uncle will stand for it? _Either _of them?!'

'Silence, Rabastan.' His father warned.

'I agree with this!' Narcissa said. 'My parents would not like this, and neither would Bella! Rabastan is right, you ought to wait until she graduates! She's loyal, she's proven as much, why rush into this?!'

'Bellatrix has already come to terms with me having a mistress. As have your parents, Narcissa. It is my desire than Anne becomes my official mistress.' Rodolphus said.

'Then that is what you shall have.' His father said.

I felt sick to my stomach.

Rabastan tried a different approach now. 'You _really_ want to do this to her, Rodolphus?! You're going to make her give up her _entire_ life for you?! Think about it Rodolphus, you're going to DESTROY her!'

'ENOUGH!' Rodolphus roared. 'My decision is _final.'_

Now Narcissa was crying. Rabastan was furious. I had never seen him this angry.

Rodolphus looked at me. 'You and Narcissa may go home now, mistress. I'm sure you'll be hearing from us, or your uncle very soon.'

I stepped away from Rodolphus, and without another looked back, I pulled Narcissa by her hand, and one my one, we both flooed back to my house.

James and Sirius were met by a crying Narcissa, and a completely emotionless me.

'What happened?!' Sirius asked, running to Narcissa.

Even with everything that's happened, Sirius's concern for Narcissa surprised me. James came to my side, pulling me away from both Narcissa and Sirius. He also looked surprised by Sirius's concern.

'What's going on, Anne?' James whispered. 'Why were you two fighting? Why did you go to the Lestrange's and _why_ is she crying?!'

'Because she lost, and I lost and _he_ won!'I laughed, a bit crazed.

'What?' James asked, clearly confused.

'I'm not so sure either.' I told James. 'Apparently, I'm being appointed as his _official_ mistress now. He's no waiting till I graduate! Narcissa started crying at the news, and Rabastan became _furious._ I think it's going to baaaaaad.'

I don't know _why_ I'm so joyous.

James paled.

Oh, I guess that he knows what's going to happen too.

Sirius, I noticed, fell silent. Narcissa was crying, silently.

Sirius came towards me. 'Good luck.'

'GOOD LUCK?!' James yelled. 'That's all you've got to say, _GOOD LUCK?! _Sirius, it's going to be OFFICIAL!'

'I know.' Sirius said simply.

I was grateful towards Sirius. He knew as much as I did, that I had no other choice in the matter. Plus, if I were to become official, it would guarantee my safety. Rodolphus would let no harm come to me.

I could tell form the look on Sirius's face though, that I had just sealed my fate. We both thought we had years until this moment. And now, suddenly, I'm been forced into a direction.

'Sirius, there must me another way! She's my cousin, she can't – '

'Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, James Potter!' I yelled.

'Anne, you don't even know what being officialised will be like!' James protested.

I laughed bitterly. 'Oh no? Will he rape me? Torture me? Just for the fun of it? Just for the thrill of it all? Will he embarrass and humiliate me?

'Anne, you don't understand.' Narcissa sniffed. 'Rodolphus is going to become so utterly _obsessed_ with you. You're not going to have any more freedom! He'll keep you away from everybody, you'll be at his beck and call ever second of ever day! He will _kill_ any other man for even looking at you! He'll have complete and utter control of you. He'll make you go crazy, Anne!'

I rolled my eyes.

'Anne, he is a cold, heartless and ruthless man.' James said to me. 'Are you willing to give up everything for him? What if he tells you that you can't see me anymore? Or talk to Narcissa anymore? What if he wants you to drop out of school when you graduate?

'Then, I suppose I have no choice in the matter.' I told them, simply.

I was trying my hardest not to feel _anything._

'Guys, don't worry so much.' Sirius said, trying to reassure him. 'As bad as Lestrange is, he actually cares about Anne, in his own, weird, twisted way. He's not going to force Anne to give anything up, especially if it means a lot to her. He just wants to make it official... to make sure she is true and faithful to him.'

'Sirius, you don't know anything about this!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'You don't know the things he does _just_ to mess with her! He WILL make her give up everything, just to prove her loyalty to him!'

'Narcissa, _trust me._' Sirius said. 'Rodolphus _will_ take good care of her and – '

'Why are you siding with Rodolphus?!' Narcissa shrieked.

'I'm not, I'm just – '

'Yes you are!' James yelled. 'I will NOT let this happen!'

'Guys...' I said softly, swaying on my spot.

They took no notice of me though.

'You guys don't understand!' Sirius shouted.

'No _you_ don't understand!' Narcissa retorted.

'Guys...' I repeated.

'Sirius, you've always hated her anyways!' James yelled.

Oh, this was too much.

Fuck this.

'What's going on?' I heard my aunt ask, coming in. 'Anne, are you alright?!'

Everyone simultaneously turned towards me, just as my head collided with the floor.

It was all too much for me to take. I let the beautiful darkness take over me.

**

'Anne? Mum, I think she's waking up!'

I groaned. _Go away James._

I opened my eyes. 'I'm bored.'

I know it was a strange thing to say. James looks at me as if I've lost my mind.

'You're _bored?'_ James asks. 'You just came back from unconsciousness and you're bored?!'

I shrugged my shoulders.

'Do you need anything Anne?' My aunt asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

I sat up. 'Where's Narcissa?'

'She and Sirius went home.' James said, slightly bitter.

I suppose he wanted Sirius to stay longer. Whatever. Not my fault.

'Aunt Callie, did James tell you what was going on?' I asked.

She nodded her head, slowly. 'I'm sorry, Anne, but we cannot allow you to go through with this.'

I smiled at her. 'Don't take this the wrong way, Aunt Callie, I love you and all, but you certainly cannot stop this from happening.'

Perhaps I was telling myself this more than I was telling her. I knew there was no way I could fight this.

'Sweetheart, the ministry can help you.' My aunt said, desperately. 'Just tell them what's going on!'

I frowned at my aunt. 'I could never do that to my master.'

Both my aunt and James flinched when I said _master._

'Anne, he does not love you...' James said carefully, as if saying those words could destroy me. 'He never will.'

I laughed.

'Oh cousin, you think it's about _love?'_

'Why else would you go through with it?' James asked. 'I know you _think_ you love him, but Anne, it's just, it's not possible!'

'It's not about love, James. It's about commitment, loyalty. You should know a thing or two about loyalty.' I said to him.

'Aren't you loyal to me?' James asked. 'To your own family?'

A long silence passed between the three of us. What was I supposed to say to that?

'My loyalty to my family was what got me in this mess in the first place.'

'Anne, you have a choice, you – '

'That's enough, James.' My aunt said, softly. 'Leave your cousin to rest.'

James looked appalled. 'Doesn't _anyone_ care about what's going to happen?!'

'James, please leave.' My aunt said, ignoring his question.

James clenched his jaw, and angrily stormed away.

I went back to lying down on my bed. My aunt sat down on it, stroking my hair.

'Go sleep, sweetheart. I imagine the next couple of days are going to be very stressful for you.' My aunt said to me.

My eyes began to droop. I was just _so_ tired.

My aunt was very comforting. When I was younger, my mom used to stay at my bedside and stroke my hair if I had a nightmare, or if I was sick. It always made me feel better knowing someone was there watching over me as I slept, and that they'd still be there in the morning when I woke up.

My aunt was still talking as I was slowly drifting to sleep. I still heard her, though.

'I know you're doing what you have to, Anne. And I know that we don't understand any of it. But I've watched you grow up. You're such a beautiful person, sweetheart and you always will be.'

Her soothing words are helping me fall asleep.

'I know you're doing the right thing, Anne. I'm sorry we cannot help you. Something of this nature is far too hard for any of us to comprehend, and I'm sorry you're going through everything all by yourself, just as you always have.'

Yes. Ever since I was a child.

'We'll be here if you ever want our help. We'll do the best we can. Especially James. Please know we all love you very much. I know that this boy will keep you safe. I don't trust him, and I never will but your safety is my main concern. And I know that these people do make you happy, even if it's only sometimes. I so rarely see you happy anymore, Anne. I miss your beautiful smile.'

She's letting me go. Thank you, Aunt Callie.

Even if I cannot understand it, I know this must be hard for her.

'I've always thought of you as my own daughter. You'll always be a Potter, you'll always be a Sorelli. Never forget where you came from, and never forget those who love you. No matter what path you choose in life, Anne, we will always be there for you. If I could take all your pain away, believe me, I would. And James, more than anybody wants you to be happy. Find it in your heart to forgive him, honey. I don't think he'll ever stop trying to save you...'

I felt peaceful now.

As if a weight has been lifted off my shoulder.


	29. Parties, Rituals, Ceremonies

The ceremony is going to be a week before the deatheater Gala. I'm scheduled to meet Rodolphus again today.

I cried softly, as I remembered the events that happened not so long ago.

Quickly brushing away my tears, I smoothed out my dress and headed downstairs.

'Are you sure you don't want to come, James?' I asked him, almost pleadingly. _Almost._

'No, there's is no way I'm ever attending some stupid Slytherin party.' James practically spat. 'No matter what the occasion.'

'Sirius will be there.' I tried one last time.

'Goodbye Anne. I hope you have fun.' James said, without any emotion.

Nodding, Anne stepped into the fireplace and made to Lestrange Manor.

'There's out guest of honour!' she heard someone yell.

Anne smiled as people ran up to her, hugging her, exclaiming their wishes.

Anne looked out for one person in particular, and before she knew her, he had wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Don't you look beautiful today?'

She kissed his lips softly. 'Hello, Master.'

'Today, you can call me Rodolphus.' He said, smiling. 'Happy Birthday.'

Anne smiled. 'Thank you, Rodolphus.'

This must be the most extravagant birthday party I've ever had. Leave it to Rodolphus to throw a party this glamorous.

There were so many people here I didn't even know. It was strange. I wonder if all pureblood parties were like this.

I was the centre of centre for all of the night.

Bellatrix hated this, of course.

She wasn't one. I hated it too.

I couldn't even breathe for two seconds! I a surrounded by so many people, and Rodolphus would not let me out of his sight. You'd think I would enjoy all of the attention but for some reason, I did not. I will Rodolphus would just go and occupy himself with Bellatrix.

I wish I was celebrating with James. I've never spent any of my birthday away from him. It's funny how drastically things can change. I don't know _why _I thought he would end up coming. It was too much to ask for.

It wasn't until the end of the night, that I finally got some time to myself. I managed to sneak away from everyone somehow and just went outside, where I sat near a glowing fountain.

It was beautiful.

I closed my eyes, as I began to think of the previous events, for the second time that day.

**

_Annabelle sat on one of the couches with Rodolphus, leaning against him. Rodolphus held Anne, eagerly awaiting the arrival of her uncle_

'_How do you think this will go?' Rodolphus asked Anne._

'_Bad.' Anne answered, with no doubt in her voice._

_Rodolphus smirked, then kissed the top of Anne's head. 'I can't wait until you're all mine.'_

'_I'm already yours, master.' Anne replied, smiling._

_It wasn't a genuine smile. It was going to take a long time for Anne to get her real smile back. But, it wasn't the closest thing to a smile she could make at this moment._

_Rodolphus just nodded. He wasn't a fool. He knew it will take some time. He was pleased with the amount of progress Anne had been making though. He has no doubt in his mind that Anne will eventually become a wonderful and perfect mistress._

_Suddenly, the fireplace erupted in green flames, and both Rodolphus and Anne sat up._

_Nigellus Lestrange, Rodolphus's father, who had so far remained silent, greeted his guest, Nathaniel Sorelli._

'_Nice seeing you again, I trust everything is well?' Mr. Lestrange asked._

'_No, everything is NOT well!' Nathaniel snapped._

_Anne sighed to herself and her uncle looked up at her._

_Anne got up, walked over to her uncle, and gave a little curtsy. Her uncle frowned at her, before looking at Rodolphus._

'_She is just a child.' He told him._

'_I've been with her for almost a year.' Rodolphus said. _

'_And I've always disapproved!' Nathaniel retorted. 'You took a pureblood girl against her will! Have you no shame?!'_

'_You think quite highly of your niece, Nathaniel.' Nigellus commented. 'Anne has been more than happy to oblige to Rodolphus's wishes. And I believe she has slept with other men? Including one, which you did approve of. I believe she was also then, taken against her will.'_

_He was referring to Voldemort. Anne cringed, hating that she had absolutely no privacy in her life._

'_That was a different matter. I assure you, that the Dark Lord is a special exception, and I'm sure you agree. Your son, however, is not.' Nathaniel said._

'_Well it is what my son wants.'_

'_She's still so young, she still has school, you cannot do this to her and I will not allow it!' Nathaniel yelled._

'_I will allow her to finish school.' Rodolphus suddenly interrupted. 'She can graduate Hogwarts, and she will not even live with me, until she does.'_

_Both Nigellus and Nathaniel looked shocked._

'_I never intended to pull her out of school. I know what everyone is thinking, and I do not know why they assume such things. I want Anne to finish her education. She can begin to fulfill all her duties, once she graduates. I just want what's mine. I do not feel that is too much to ask.'_

_Anne stood there not really understanding anything._

'_Well, Sorelli. What do you say?' Nigellus asked._

_Nathaniel looked at his niece. 'No. I don't agree to any of it. The ceremony alone is bad enough. You do not have my compliance.'_

'_I'm not changing the ceremony.' Rodolphus said. 'It needs to be official.'_

'_I'm not allowing it.' Nathaniel dismissed._

_Anne felt a lot of gratitude towards her uncle for wanting to protect her. She briefly wondered what the ceremony was about._

'_What's wrong with the ceremony?' Anne asked._

_All three heads turned towards her._

'_It's... a bit brutal.' Rodolphus answered._

'_Define __**brutal**__.' Anne said._

'_Barely alive at the end of it kind of brutal.' Nathaniel said to his niece._

_Anne started to bite on her lower. She didn't exactly have a high tolerance for pain._

'_But she __**will**__be alive.' Rodolphus stated, tearing his eyes away from Anne._

'_What makes you so sure?' Nathaniel asked, angrily. 'She's just a young girl! There's no guarantee she'll survive this!'_

'_Well then, we rid ourselves of one more bloodtraitor, don't we?' Nigellus remarked. 'Or, have you fooled yourself into thinking that your precious niece is one of us?'_

_Nathaniel felt himself twitch. It was taking all his strength not to curse the Lestrange's into oblivion._

'_I won't let her die.' Rodolphus said, defiantly. 'I'm not doing this to harm her – '_

'_OF COURSE YOU ARE!' Nathaniel roared, finally pulling his wand out. He aimed it straight at Rodolphus, but made no move to curse him.'_

'_That __**exactly**__ what the ceremony is for! To hurt and to harm the mistress! To humiliate her in front of a large group of purebloods, emphasizing exactly where her place is! You really think you're above her, do you?!'_

'_Yes.' Rodolphus replied with clenched teeth. 'She accepts her place, so why can't you?'_

'_She deserves better.' Nathaniel hissed._

'_I will give her everything.' Rodolphus replied. 'I assure you, she will be very happy with me.'_

'_Are you happy, Anne?' Nathaniel asked, turning towards his niece._

_Anne just continued to bite on her lower lip, unsure of how to answer that question._

_Nathaniel laughed bitterly. 'She's so frightened of you, can't you see that? She's so young, still a child! She's naive, she knows nothing of our world and you're just going to force it upon her?'_

'_The fact that she's a bloodtraitor, is not our fault.' Nigellus snarled. 'We are not at fault for the poisoning of your bloodline, Nathaniel.'_

_Anne was amazed that her uncle did not send curses yet. She was surprised at how much patience he held. It's a trait Anne knew, she and her dad did not have._

'_Were you not her age when you were on your own? Did you not leave your family when you were her age? Did you consider yourself a child then? I see no reason why you ought to consider her one.'_

_Nathaniel spoke, a strange calm in his voice. 'But __**she**__ did not run away. Her parents died at the hands of your son. You think it's her fault she turned out the way she did? Her parents practically kept her locked up! She wasn't even allowed her wand! She was a prisoner on her own world! Did she deserve such treatment? She was made to believe people like us were us were criminals! How are you any different from her filthy parents? You're going to keep her locked up too.'_

_A silence fell over the four people in the room. Each person lost in their own thoughts._

'_I will comply with your wishes. I know that if I do not, I will meet my death and then my Anne will have no one. And yes,' Nathaniel said looking directly at Rodolphus. 'She is __**my**__ Anne, not yours. She has my blood, not yours. She's my family, not yours. Ultimately, she's my little girl. Do what you will Lestrange, but she will __**never**__ be yours.'_

_Nathaniel walked over to where a contact lay, on the coffee table and signed it, without reading what was written. He knew what was already on it, there was no use prolonging anything more than he already did._

'_Do not bother sending me an invitation. I will have no part of this.' Nathaniel said, as he finished signing the papers._

_He walked over to Anne, and kissed her forehead. 'Je suis désolé, mon Cherie.'_

'_Merci, l'oncle Nate. Je vous aime.' Anne whispered, softly. _

_She was determined not to cry. The sorrow which Nathaniel felt for his niece broke her heart._

_Nathaniel left without another word to anyone else._

_**_

It was time.

I was upstairs, in some room, at Lestrange Manor.

I had spent the last few hours getting ready for my ceremony, with the assistance of several other maids.

My hair was straight as always, and I was wearing a white dress.

It was quite a beautiful dress, really.

I felt quite naked in it though, to be honest. Short, low cut, and it revealed far too much of my body.

I didn't have any choice in the matter now. Today I will have no choice whatsoever.

I'm not even sure what to expect, I mean, I hear it's supposed to be brutal. People are terrified for me, and yet, I'm sitting here, on a chair, staring into my reflection, as calm as ever.

I wonder how many people are downstairs.

Rodolphus told me, it was only males who were attending. Apparently, it wasn't custom for a lady to attend these sort of this, although I heard, Bellatrix _begged_ to attend.

Thankfully, she was refused.

I wish I could've seen her face when she was denied and invite.

I hear though, that even young boys will be present. I vaguely wondered whether Sirius would be there.

That through was brushed aside however, as I heard the door open.

Looking into the mirror, I saw Rodolphus.

Not knowing what to say, I just stayed silent.

Rodolphus kept his eyes on me the entire time, but I refused to look at him.

Why? I wasn't sure.

He sat on the bed and the two of us just sat in silence, him staring at me so hard, that I could feel radiate off me.

'Are you ready, Anne?' Rodolphus finally asked.

I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure what to expect. I finally turned 'Will I survive this?'

Rodolphus looked quite handsome. I almost smiles.

Almost.

Rodolphus nodded, but just barely. I looked back into my mirror, staring at my reflection.

'I have to leave now, Anne.'

He got up, and kissed the top of my head, lovingly. 'After tonight, you're mine forever, love.'

I didn't reply and Rodolphus left. I sighed and suddenly, I couldn't see.

'What the – ' I tried yelling, but found myself gagged.

I struggled for breath, as I felt something shoved inside my mouth. Wasn't it enough to gag me? Why was I being choked?

I tried bringing my hands up to removed whatever it was blocking my vision and my mouth, but felt someone grab me by the hair, forcing me to stand up.

I tried yelling, only to find my voice still muffled. My hands were desperately trying to get someone's hands off my hair. I swear, whoever it was, was tearing my hair out of my scalp. I continued my muffled yelling, heard my chair being pushed aside.

'Stop struggling, bitch!' the voice spoke.

I didn't recognize who it was.

I guess I wasn't supposed to. Was this part of the ceremony... or was I being attacked.

I tried yelling again, but it was no use. I heard laughing behind me.

There was more than one person?

Suddenly, I pushed, face down onto the floor. I banged my nose onto the floor, and already felt it bleeding. I tried bringing my hands up to my face. But someone grabbed them, and pinned it behind my back.

'Stupid whore, did I tell you to move?' The man asked me.

I felt another pair of hands slam my face onto the floor, making my nose bleed even more.

I gave a muffled yell of pain. Tears would be forming in my eyes if it weren't for the blindfold.

More laughing. Cheering, and jeering.

'She's a pretty little thing, ain't she?' I heard a man say.

I felt revolted. What perverts. Are all purebloods like _this?_

'The little dress isn't doing her any good, is it?' I heard another say.

I start screaming in protest, trying in vain, to thrash my body around.

'Shut up.' I hear one of them hiss.

I felt a sharp pain run down my left thigh.

_Bastard._

I felt something warm trickling down my left leg. I realize then, what that sharp pain was. Bloody moron had sent a cutting hex down my leg.

'Rodolphus said she'd put up a fight.' A voice said. 'Make sure she's compliant by the time we take her downstairs. Rodolphus wants to make this as easy as possible.'

I felt some sliding their hands up my thigh. Another still hand my hands pinned behind my back.

'Can we do _whatever_ we like?'

'Rodolphus made it clear than other that ceremonial purposes, no one is to lay a hand on her.'

'Damn, you sure? She looks so damn tasty.' I heard one of them say.

Damn, fucking hormonal idiots! I just want this day to be over already.

'Well, I believe the whole point is to show the bitch her place. Play with her, if you like.' A voice said.

My muffled screams did me no good as I felt the weight of someone's body on top of mine.

Get off me, get off me, get off me, _get off me!_

What is this, a fucking _rape_ ceremony?

'Get _off_ her.' I heard a familiar voice yell.

Lucius! It's Lucius! I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear his voice on my life.

'Come on, Malfoy. We're just having a bit of fun.' I heard the man on top of me say.

'Get off her. I will not repeat myself again!' Lucius snarled.

'Calm yourself, we were just – '

I felt the body being lifted off me, before hearing a loud thud on the ground. Everyone else seemed to back away.

Since my hands were no longer pinned, I propped myself up. I felt hands around me, but I knew it was Lucius. I rested my head on his chest.

'Thank you, thank you.' I whispered.

Lucius rubbed my back comfortingly. 'I won't let anything happen to you. I promised Narcissa I wouldn't.'

I sighed happily.

'Malfoy we gotta get on with the ceremony!' I heard someone yell.

I heard Lucius take a deep breath. 'I won't let anything happen. Don't worry.'

'If anyone touches her, believe me, you will find yourself dead at my feet!'

'Aren't we...protective? Here I thought she was to become Rodolphus's mistress, not yours.' I heard someone say.

I swear I could _hear_ Lucius roll his eyes.

'Good luck, Anne.'

Nooooo! I don't want him to leave!

I heard Lucius pause, upon hearing my muffled protests.

'I cannot stay, Anne. I'm not part of the ceremony.' Lucius said, sounding apologetic. 'I'm just a guest.'

God, that's sickening. People attend to watch someone get brutalized?

Though I'm sure Lucius is here for different reasons.

His promise to Narcissa.

I heard the door close, and within two seconds, I was forced onto my knees.

'Awwww, wasn't that _touching._' I heard a man whisper in my ear.

_Oh god._ Why did Lucius have to leave?

'Tie her hands!' I heard someone yell behind me.

Both my hands were brought and pinned again, against my back. Within seconds I found them tied together with some rope, which was scratching against my skin, bruising it, I'm sure.

I still couldn't see a thing, nor could I utter a word.

It didn't stop me from attempting to yell and curse as much as I could. Though I found, that the more I struggled, the more they hurt me.

It should've been a no brainer that I ought to stop fighting against them, but I had far too much pride to everything without a struggle. After all, I've only submitted to my _master_, no one else.

I felt them clasp something onto both my ankles. Great, they're tying up my legs too? How am I supposed to walk?

But I soon found out they weren't tying my legs together.

'Get up.' Something yelled into my ear.

What? They wanna make me go deaf? I'm sure Rodolphus would very much enjoy a deaf mistress, who will me unable to follow orders.

Bloody morons.

I shakily got up.

'Walk.' Someone else ordered.

I tried taking a step, but found myself unable to do so. Whatever it was that they clasped onto each of my ankles, it was heavy. And thus, I found myself unable to move a step.

I gave out a muffled cry as I felt a stinging pain against the back of my right thigh.

Then left.

I tried screaming, but it was to no avail.

Then someone hit me particularly hard against the back of my knees, and I crashed to the ground and all they did was laugh at me.

'Is the weights too heavy for you, _whore?'_ I heard someone yell. 'When I say walk, then walk!'

I felt someone pull me by hair, forcing me to stand up. I did so, almost tripping again.

'_Walk.'_ Someone said.

I tried.

Nothing.

Another sting against my thighs.

I whimper against my gag.

I try again.

More stinging.

I cry out, still gagged.

It's not my fault I cannot walk.

I take a deep breath. I force myself to take a step.

And oh my god, they're _heavy. _I could barely move.

'Faster!'

More stinging. Harder this time.

I came to the conclusion that they must me striking me with something.

More stinging, more whipping. Along my legs, my thighs, the backs of my knees.

I keep walking, as fast I could, as much as I could before –

I gave another muffled cry as I bumped into a wall, by already bleeding nose, now broken.

I heard laughing behind me.

'Stupid girl!'

I gave a muffled reply, but of cours,e that did me no good.

'Walk!!' Someone roared, slapping in as he did so.

I clenched my teeth.

I shifted slightly and walked, ignoring the ongoing sting on both my legs.

I can ignore them. It's only a sting. It goes as soon as it comes. Then, it comes again.

'We're at the stairs, bitch.' I heard someone tell me.

_Finally._ I felt as though I've been walking for hours, each step, a horrible burden for me. The weights, whatever they were, that were attached to my ankles, made it nearly impossible to walk. My ankles were bruised, and if I kept going at this rate, they will be broken.

My legs, I'm also sure, will have numerous bruises _and_ cuts, seeing as how, they got tired of whipping my legs, for they think it wasn't showing me my place enough, they thought throwing cutting hexes at them, would be much more appropriate.

So here I am, at the top of the stairs, my nose bloody and broken. My face bruised from being slapped. My hands pinned and tied behind my back, probably also bruised, and I could feel the ropes also cutting into my skin. My ankles _very_ bruised, and dragging heavy weights. My legs are so shaky with trickles of blood running down them, and very sore from again, more bruises. I was gagged and blindfolded, and thus, could not see anyone's faces.

But I certainly heard their reactions from the top of the stares.

Some people gasped, but mostly, people laughed and cheered. I heard applause and multiple people yelled out suggestions.

I hate the _whole_ lot of them.

I wish I could see Rodolphus's reactions.

I didn't have much time to ponder it however, because I felt someone kick the back of my knees.

And I was at the very edge of the staircase.

I was left with no other option but to fall, brutally and very carelessly down the stairs. I heard huge amounts of laughter and slapping as I felt every ounce of my body colliding with the stairs, and even the railing.

I finally lay flat on my back, at the bottom of the stairs, supporting new gashes and bruises. I felt the top of my head split open, and bleeding _very_ freely.

Bleeding way too much.

One good thing about all this, the ropes, tying my hands together loosened, and I managed to get them off.

I sat up, massaged my wrists slightly before bringing my hands to my blindfold.

Just as I was about to pull them off, I gave a muffled cry, as I shoved shoved face first again, onto the ground.

_My poor nose._

'Fucking traitor, you like using your hands, don't you?' I heard one of them hiss into my ear.

I felt my hands being spread out on either side of me before...

_Crack._

I gave more muffled screams, as I felt my fingers being _crushed_ under the weight of these men shoe's.

They were stepping on my fingers, breaking every single one of them.

More clapping, more cheering. More laughing.

I wonder if Rodolphus is amongst them.

My screaming, again, was for no reason. Even if they could hear me, I doubt they'd care. It's weird, I thought they would _want_ to hear me scream.

But I guess my muffled pain is also suitable for them.

They got off my now broken finger, and pinned my hands back and tied them again.

I don't see the point. It's not like I could use them anymore anyways.

'Get up! On your feet, slut.' Somebody said.

After falling down those stairs? God no, I don't think I could walk!

A kick to my stomach, my chest.

Muffled cries of pain.

Laughing, cheering, clapping. Kick. Punch. Slap. Curse. Hex. Pain, pain, and more pain.

The process is endless.

I'm sore, bleeding bruised, and even have broken bones. My heart is pounding inside my chest, my head sending waves of pain throughout my body.

Oh god, why don't this just _end?_

I can't even cry due to the blindfold. Can't even scream because of the gag. My nose is bleeding, still, my head is as well! I'm bleeding in so many places I can't even keep track! My fingers are broken, as well as several of my ribs. My wrists, my ankles, aching, so much. They're going to break soon, I could feel it. I can't walk... I _can't._

The only thing I _could_ do is bite the inside of my cheeks, or my tongue. And so, there's _so_ much blood inside my mouth, and nowhere to even spit it out, and so I keep swallowing my own blood and I think I'm going to be sick!

Let it end, please let it end. Nothing is worth this. Why is this happening?

Why me... where's Rodolphus? Why is he letting this happening?

Why me, why, why, _why?_

A burning goes through my scalp, as I'm forced onto my feet.

'Walk!'

I try, and barely move.

_Ow._

They're back to torturing my legs.

Maybe it's almost over, maybe, just maybe.

I trip over something and fall.

And of course, everyone find this _hilarious._

I scowl, although I'm sure no one could even tell.

'She's sure a stubborn little girl there, Roddy! Certainly doesn't like to listen, does she?'

I hold my breath, waiting for his response. Maybe he'll tell them to stop...?

I hear a chuckle. 'She likes to make herself _very_ difficult, gentleman. It took me a whole year to control her.'

I starting yelling back a muffled reply.

I felt my head being smashed onto the floor. 'No one's speaking to you, whore! Proceed!'

I felt myself being wretched up again before.

I'm _sure_ that this time, my screams were heard even through the gag, as I felt steaming, hot boiling water being thrown at me.

I slipped on the scorching water and fell onto my back, whimpering.

I bit the gag, my tongue, the insides of my cheeks, _anything_ to focus the pain onto something else. My skin, my skin, it must be burnt from the boiling hot water!

I remember Rodolphus throwing me into a tub of boiling water once. It's as bad now as it was then! Only now, all my cuts, my bruises, they feel as if they're on fire!

I thrash on the ground, trying to cry, trying to scream!

And no one is helping me. They're laughing! They want _more!_

Why isn't Rodolphus stopping this? What kind of sick, fucked up ritual is this?!

They stopped throwing water at me. I'm soaking wet. And I'm positive that my clothes are now completely transparent.

My stupid white dress.

I feel so humiliated, so hurt. I'm in _so_ much pain.

But it's not over. It's never over is it.

I felt electricity shoot across my body and I'm shaking and writing on the ground, as I realize, I'm being electrocuted!

Oh, and I'm sure my ankles are both broken at this point, after all the pointless falling, tripping, dragging around heavy weights.... all the weight were on my ankles and now, they're broken.

Pain shoot throughout my entire body.

I've never been in so much constant pain in my life, and it doesn't seem to get better. I cannot take this? Can't anyone understand this?

How can I handle any more?

And finally, the electricity stops. But I feel no relief, it's as if the pain is still there. It's so fresh in my mind, I swear, I still feel it.

'Had enough, whore?' Someone asked.

I had enough a long time ago. It doesn't make them stop though.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my neck, worse than any other cut I have so far, including the still bleeding gash on my head.

And... what was that? That pain?

Something is tricking down my neck... something warm.

And oh my god!

All the breath I had in me gets knocked out, as I realized... they slit my throat!

Can't breath. Can't think. Can't make sense of it all.

They're cheering, clapping. I know they are. But I can't register it.

Everything seems to me closing in around me.

Stop it, please stop. Please...

I feel a kick to my stomach.

'UP!' I vaguely hear.

Someone is yelling at me. They want me to get up. I can't, don't they see, I can't!

Someone pulls me up by my hair.

Go ahead, I already said I can.

I'm not even giving out muffled noises. I don't think I can speak. My throat, it hurts. How can I speak.

I'm so dizzy as I'm placed on my feet, and my ankles cannot take the weight of my exhausted body, and I fall to the ground, with a loud _THUD._

This happens a couple of times. Can't these imbeciles comprehend anything?

I suddenly hear screams, not my own.

Thudding of bodies, punches landing on them.

I feel someone carry me.

'Can't you see she CANNOT walk?!' A voice roared.

Lucius. It's Lucius.

Right, he promised!

I try holding on to Lucius.

'She can't walk! I'll carry her the rest of the way!' I hear Lucius yell.

I hear people protesting.

'Anne.' He whispers to me. 'Are you alright?'

But I cannot answer him. I cannot speak. I cannot move. He's carrying me wedding style, but I'm so limp. I'm so exhausted, I don't even hold him, or wrap my arms around his neck. I can't move.

I hear Lucius begin to panic. 'Anne? Sweetheart? ANNE!'

I feel myself being lightly placed onto the ground. My blindfold and gag were removed. But, I found I could not open my eyes, nor mutter a single word.

'Anne? Anne, _please.' _I hear Lucius whisper, desperately.

I hear people protest louder.

Lucius yells. 'CAN'T YOU SEE THE STATE SHE'S IN?!'

I hear cursing being fired near me. Lucius must be keeping everyone away from me.

'Lucius! You cannot disrupt the ceremony! The ritual will take much longer!' I hear Rodolphus's father yell.

Lucius swore, but ignored him otherwise.

'Anne, listen to me, okay? You've got to hang on. Please, Anne. You've got to.' Lucius whispered to me, his panic rising.

'Lucius!'

That time it was Rodolphus.

'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!'

'YOU DON'T GET IT!' Lucius roared, an inhuman rage overcoming him. 'SHE'S GOING TO DIE, IF YOU CONTINUE!'

'So be it!' I heard someone yell.

Rodolphus said nothing.

'Anne, please.' Lucius begged. 'You need to live! You need to see me fall in love with Narcissa! You have to be there during our fights and arguments! You're going to me the matron of honour at our wedding! How are we going to do it without you?!'

My heart was breaking for Lucius. But I can't hold on.

I just can't.

His voice is becoming quieter and quieter, though, I know he's not lowering it.

He and Narcissa will be fine. I know it. They're meant to be with one another. Even Lucius knows this.

I hear the scraping of a chair.

'No! Rodolphus you must not move past that point!' I hear someone yell.

'I can't!' Rodolphus yelled. 'I need to see! What is happening?! What going on!?'

'Rodolphus, if don't go forth with the ceremony, then you can never make her official. This is your only shot!'

'AND SHE WILL DIE IF YOU DO!' Lucius screamed.

'Anne, please. You need to survive. You need to live to see the end of this war. Don't you want that? Baby, please, just move or say something!'

I love you, Lucius. I love Narcissa. Take care of her. I love her my parents.

My parents.

I'll see them again.

I feel comfort now. It will not be so bad. I'll see them again. I could leave this whole world behind.

Uncle Nate, I love you. I'm sorry.

James, Aunt Callie, Uncle Charles, I love you too. Thank you for trying.

Lily, Alice, Remus, I'm sorry I forgot you.

Sirius, good luck. I'm sorry, too.

Rabastan, you were right. He would be the death of me. Thanks for... something. I'm not sure what.

Snape, you better end up with Lily. I'm sorry I forgot you too.

Rookwood, Dolohov, Regulus, Mulciber, Avery, it was nice meeting you all.

Bellatrix, burn in hell, bitch.

I felt something wet on my face.

'Anne...' A soft whisper.

Don't cry Lucius, please don't cry.

Darkness overwhelming me. It's too much. It's all too much.

'RODOLPHUS!' A voice yells.

'Lucius, move!' I hear his voice.

Rodolphus.

I guess he came to say goodbye.

'Anna, please wake up.' I hear his desperate voice, even softer than Lucius's.

'Don't leave me, Anne. I beg you, _please_ don't leave me. How could I ever live without you, Anne? Wake up, wake up, wake up, _please...'_

I never thought I could hear remorse in his voice. I didn't even think it was possible.

But no matter. I give up.

I've said all that I've got to say.

Rodolphus...goodbye.

'Anne, I would give the whole world, just to see you open your eyes. Stay with me her, please. Stay, Anny, don't you _dare_ leave me! I'll never let you go, you cannot, Anne, you cannot!'

Darkness, beautiful darkness.

And light, beautiful light.

So beautiful, so comforting.

The pain is going, it's almost gone.

Almost over.

I felt tears on my face.

'Anne...' Rodolphus's voice broke.

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is from Lucius's POV! Review pleaaaaase :)**


	30. Untitled

**Author's Note: **Sorry if you find this chapter a bit dull! I admit it's not all that exciting, but it _is_ a necessary chapter. Plus, I think we've had enough torturous chapters (for the time being) =)

And sorry about the chapter title. I couldn't think of a name. I may change it later.

Lucius's POV

I rolled out of bed this morning, and headed to the window, same thing I did the past couple of days.

Still nothing.

Looking up at the sky, I realized it was still early. The day is still young, there's still time.

Then again, that's the same thought I had the other days too.

I'll go take a shower then I'll go down, eat something, perhaps. There's no point in going back to sleep, no matter how dark it still is outside. Sleep doesn't come anymore. I doubt any of us can sleep anymore.

I don't think anyone got a decent night's sleep for a year or so. _When everything changed._

I took a deep breath and headed to the shower. Removing my clothes, I turned on the cold water. No hot water.

Boiling hot water was what scorched Anne's body.

I wonder if anyone slept at all that night. Who could forget it, after all?

If it weren't for the dying girl, lying broken, bleeding and bruised on the floor, I'm pretty sure Rodolphus and I would've done it. Two heirs to two of the most ancient and celebrated pureblood families _crying_ over the limp, nearly lifeless body of a fourteen year old girl.

I could remember all their faces. Horror, shock, sympathy, pity, remorse, and anger.

It was all Rodolphus's fault. I told him so, as well. I may be his best mate, but I _warned_ him. Everyone did but he still _had _to do it, didn't he? He got what was coming to him. Anne will never be his, not officially. At least he came to his senses and stopped the ritual, stopped everything to come look at his dying mistress. And he shed tears over her, that moron. It was all his fault, and he knew it. Until that day, I've never seen him cry. Then again, until that day, no one has seen me cry either.

Now everyone has seen the pair of us.

I remember Rodolphus lying over her body, begging her to open her eyes, begging her to wake up, and begging her not to leave him. He watched, hopeful, waiting for her to obey his orders. _Fool. _If she wanted to wake up, she would've done so when I asked. For me, for Narcissa, for herself. Why wake up for the man who did all this to you?

I would like to think that. Though, a part of me would not have been surprised if she did wake up for Rodolphus.

I don't know what makes me so certain that she heard us, I'm just sure she did. I watched her carefully throughout the whole ceremony. I don't believe it was just that she lost consciousness, I think she just gave up. She had the expression of someone who had just lost their entire world, someone who just believed it wasn't worth it anymore. Someone who just couldn't withstand against the pain anymore and just wanted to find peace.

Only, I realized too late. And I got to her too late.

I wonder if Narcissa will ever forgive me.

God knows, I _can't._

I promised to protect her. I promised Narcissa, I promised Anne, and I promised _myself._ And I failed. I couldn't get to her on time.

But in all honestly, I thought she would hold on.

That defence didn't work against Narcissa though.

I went to her, as soon as the _incomplete _ceremony was dismissed. Of course, Narcissa knew something was wrong at once. Even if I had stopped crying, even if I had composed myself, so that anyone looking at me would never have been able to tell that something was wrong, I had come to Narcissa's home really early. Their original ceremony was not going to end for a couple more hours.

The thought of that made me flinch under the ice cold water.

I took a deep breath, enjoying the tingling feeling throughout my entire body. It wasn't peaceful, not the slightest. A nice warm shower would've put me at peace. But who wants peace after what happened only a couple of days ago.

A couple more hours. She was expected to endure a couple for hours of imaginable torture.

Stupid Rodolphus. He ought to me the one writhing under boiling hot water. He ought to be the one screaming as his skin was being scorched.

And I ought to be the one with my throat slit open.

That was what Narcissa had said.

Well screeched was more like it.

I had told her what happened. Every single gruesome detail, I could not seem to stop. Not only her, her mother, her father, and of course her heartless sister.

Her mother and father, who didn't even like Anne, were horrified. Her mother cried, as well, along with Narcissa.

Her father was like me, emotionless.

Bellatrix, stupid, selfish person that she was, was _smiling._

Of course she would smile. With Anne out of the way, she has Rodolphus all to herself. She _finally_ wins, although I have to say, Anne never felt as if she's on the winning side. Bellatrix has no idea how lucky she is. If Rodolphus treated Anne half as kindly as he treated Bellatrix, then we wouldn't be in this situation.

Of course, I had to wipe the smug look off of Bellatrix's face. The only thing that keeps me going is her expression when I told her how her fiancé wept over her body, begging her to come back. I told her how Rodolphus had said he would give up everything, if it meant she were to awake again.

Bellatrix, of course screamed in rage and stormed away.

The rest of the night, I was with a crying, screaming Narcissa.

She knows it was Rodolphus's fault, but she blamed me too.

And I do as well.

We both love Anne more than we do each other.

I turned off the shower, got dressed and headed downstairs, to be met by my father.

'You ought to take a sleeping potion.' He said to me.

It was the same thing every morning, for the past few days.

'Yes.' I agreed.

But we both know I won't.

'Any word on the girl?' He asked me, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

'No. But no letters have arrived yet.'

'Same thing every morning, isn't it?' He asked.

I nodded.

'And Rodolphus? How is he doing?'

I clenched my teeth. 'Horrible, from what I hear.'

Good, if he feel ten times the pain Anne felt that night, it wouldn't be nearly enough.

'I find it strange how you both are willing to destroy yourselves over this girl. If you liked her so much, then why did you let Rodolphus take her?'

That question took me by surprise.

'I am with Narcissa, as he is with Bellatrix. I'm not as low as to take her against my will. Nor would I ever do such a thing to Narcissa and Anne, seeing as how they're such good friends.'

'At least you've got a brain.'

I rolled my eyes.

Yes, if Rodolphus had any sort of intelligence in him, we would not be in this mess.

'What will happen with you and Narcissa?' My father asked.

'You will get your stupid arranged marriage, don't you worry.' I snapped. 'Whether or not she'll ever forgive me, or I myself, is an entirely different question.'

My Father said nothing, and I suddenly lost my appetite.

It's the same routine every day.

I headed to my study and took out the sae books I've been reading the past couple of days.

Books on ceremonies, books on rituals, books on mistresses and slaves.

I'm not letting myself forget even for a second, what has happened. What still might happen.

How could I forget, even if I tried?

_The ritual for the intended girl, about to become the official mistress, is one which has been practiced for centuries. Although it is uncommon in this day and age, it was regularly practised many centuries ago. At that time, mistresses were very common and thus, a ceremony such as this was not very uncommon. Of course, it was as dangerous then, as it is now. In fact, it would probably be more brutal now. A ritual, such as this, has been banned by the ministry, and so, any type of potions, devices or magic, used to make the ceremony go peacefully, and leave the mistress unharmed would be banned and quite frankly, one would be unable to perform any such magic or get their hands on any of these useful substances. Many girls have died due to this ritual, because of the gruesome torture they are forced to go through, in order to prove their loyalty, submission, and bound them forever, to their master. However, once this ritual is started, you __**cannot**__ stop it, or even pause it for a long period of time, or it will become incomplete. If someone were to stop the ceremony, then the ritual will be unfinished. There is a line, which the master in question, cannot cross. Cross that line, and the ritual is incomplete. This is also another reason mistresses have died. Of course, many girls cannot take the pain and horror of what they're expected to go through, what human can? BUT, a ritual by the same master cannot be performed to the same mistress more than once. Once you start, you have to finish, or be forced to give up your mistress forever. They will not be bound to serve you, and never will be. Most men rather see their mistress dead, then to know they cannot possess them._

I don't know how many times I have read that very passage. I'm sure that I can recite it by memory. It wouldn't surprise me if Rodolphus could as well.

I _almost_ believed that Rodolphus wouldn't cross that line. I was positive that he'd rather see her die, then to live with the fact that she would _never_ be his.

But he came to her, eventually.

Perhaps, in vain.

I know I mustn't think like that, but I cannot help it. Everyone is thinking that.

I wonder if things will ever be the same. It's funny how Anne seems to be the centre of the world for all of us.

I put the books down, at last and headed back upstairs, slowly, the anticipation building up inside of me. It's the same thing every morning, and yet, I cannot seem to control myself.

I headed inside my bedroom, went by the window.

Letters.

I ripped through each and every one of them, reading them all eagerly.

I took a deep breath at a specific letter, and stood at my window, for what felt like an eternity.

I dropped the letter, and made my way to Narcissa's home.

'Lucius?' Narcissa's father asked, looking surprised.

'May I see Narcissa, please?'

He nodded, taking in my urgent demeanour.

'She's in her room, upstairs, with Bella.'

Of course, she's with Bellatrix.

Of course.

I made my way to her room, at rapid speed. I didn't even knock, I just barged in.

'Ever heard of knocking, Malfoy?!' Bellatrix hissed.

I ignored her.

'She is awake, if you would like to go and see her.' Said to Narcissa, skipping all the greetings.

Narcissa's eyes widened.

Simultaneously, both sisters spoke, one with horror and one with relief, 'SHE'S AWAKE?!'

I barely nodded before Narcissa ran up to me, and kissed me, full on the lips.

We were both so happy, that none of us cared about the strange act of impulse.

'Get dressed and we'll go.' I said to Narcissa, noticing she was still in her pyjamas.

Narcissa grabbed some clothes and headed to the washroom, leaving me alone with Bellatrix.

'You may wanna inform your fiancé.' I told Bellatrix.

'Why don't _you?_' Bellatrix snapped at me.

'I have better things to do.' I told Bellatrix. 'We're going to go see her now. Let your fiancé know. I imagine he'll be very cross with you, if he finds out you didn't let him know the condition of his... well, his _nothing_ now.'

Bellatrix at least smiled at these words.

'Tell him, that her uncle also refuses to allow them to see each other, that is, until the gala.'

'Whatever.' Bellatrix said, uncaringly.

And Narcissa was done.

'Let's go.' She said.

We both travelled by floo, and before we knew it, we were standing in, what I believe was the home of Nathaniel Sorelli.

'Lucius!' I heard a man call.

I looked up and was met my Anne's uncle, who looked, rather tired, but more relieved that both me and Narcissa combined.

'Lucius, _thank you._ I owe you everything! I am forever indebted to you. If there's anything you ever need, don't ever hesitate to ask. She is _alive_, thanks to you.'

I shook my head. 'I nearly came too late.'

'But you stopped it, and she IS alive, because of you. Don't you forget it. The first thing Anne said to me was that she wanted to see you, because you saved her, you kept your promise.'

I nodded.

I guess Anne _did_ hear everything I said to her.

He turned slightly and smiled. 'You must be Narcissa. Anne has told me so much about you.'

Beside me Narcissa curtseyed. 'How is she? Can we see her?'

He nodded. 'Of course. She's still tired, and she's going to asking a lot of questions. You may answer her, if you like. I tried telling her as much as I could, but of course, I wasn't present during the...ceremony.'

'Has she asked about Rodolphus?' I asked Anne's uncle.

I'm sure she did.

Her Uncle's face darkened. 'Yes. She wanted to see him as well.'

Beside me, Narcissa shook her head sadly.

'What'd you say?' I asked.

'Slapped her for even suggesting it.'

Narcissa looked horrified now. I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to laugh or look, horrified myself.

But then he smiled. 'I'm joking. I would not harm her, after all that she's been through. But I won't lie, the thought crossed my mind.'

I smiled this time, beside me, Narcissa did as well.

Her uncle took us upstairs, to Anne's room.

'Lucius, Narcissa!' Anne said cheerfully.

I have to admit, she looks better than all three of us.

She was all healed now. That's not a surprise, I expected her uncle to get right to that. No more blood, nor more bruises.

She looked as beautiful and radiant as ever.

'Anne!' Narcissa ran over, and gave her a huge, and judging by the look on Anne's face, suffocating hug.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Narcissa finally let go, and the two started chatting endlessly.

I made no attention to their conversation. It was all nonsense, anyways. Narcissa wasn't there that night, so I know Anne would not be asking her questions.

I just watched the both of them, feeling luckier than I've ever felt in my life.

At least now, Narcissa will forgive me, and I will forgive myself. At least Anne is okay now, and things have a chance of getting better.

Anne looks happy, despite everything that's happened, though I'm sure it was all just an act for Narcissa. Anne kept glancing at me, then back to Narcissa. I'm sure she was eager to know everything.

Finally, after an hour or so, Narcissa came up to me.

'I'm going to go get Anne something to eat. You go talk to her!' Narcissa urged before heading out the room.

Her uncle came to me as well. 'I need to head out, myself. I trust you can take care of Anne?'

I nodded.

'Call me if any of you need anything.' Her uncle said, before leaving as well.

I'm sure Narcissa won't be back for a while. Although it would take her two seconds to get Anne something to eat, I'm sure she letting Anne and I have some privacy.

I walked over, slowly to Anne, inspecting her.

Her demeanour changed completely.

I was right, she was being brave for Narcissa.

She started crying, almost as soon as I reached her.

I almost wish she did the crying thing with Narcissa. I'm not sure how to deal with crying girls. Rodolphus often tells me, he doesn't know what to do when he sees Anne cry.

I sat down on her bed and wrapped by arms around her.

She gasped, and it was then, I realized she probably wasn't fully healed.

I tried removing my arms, but she just held onto them. 'No, stay.'

I nodded, and continued to hold her.

'I'm so sore.' She whispered.

I nodded. 'It will go away in time. You're looking much better since the last time I saw you.'

'Thank my uncle for that.' I said.

I lowered my head, and kissed Anne.

She let me, and pulled me closer to her.

'I owe you everything, Lucius.' She said softly.

'No, you don't' I told her.

She nodded. 'I do. Thank you.'

'Do you think I would've just let you die?' I asked her, almost angrily.

'I'm sorry I almost left you. And Narcissa, and everyone else.' She whispered to me.

'Don't apologize.' I told her, stroking her hair.

I probably shouldn't. Narcissa could come back at any second.

Anne seems to be thinking the same thing, but I don't move, and she doesn't push me away.

'What happened?' She asked me.

'How much do you remember?' I asked her.

'Up until Rodolphus said my name.'

I nodded. 'He cried over your body. Nobody knew what to do. The ceremony stopped.'

'So, I'm dying on the ground, and the two of you were crying?'

I nodded. 'I came to my senses, unlike Rodolphus. I contacted your uncle. Sirius contacted James, and your other uncle and your aunt.'

'Sirius _was_ there.' She stated.

'Yes. Well, his father had to hold him back the entire time. He was silenced, and trying to get to you, the moment you were pushed down the stairs.'

Anne flinched at the memory.

'That hurt. It hurt _so_ much. It all HURT!' Anne exclaimed, slightly hysterical.

She started crying harder, and I just rocked her back and forth.

'Where are your potions?' I asked her.

She laughed, bitterly. 'Yes, my uncle keeps trying to give me a calming draught.'

'You don't have to.' I stated.

I'll have Narcissa slip it into her food.

'My uncle came after that?' She asked me.

'Yes, he came almost immediately. And when he saw you...well, all hell broke loose.'

'He told me.' Anne said. 'Nearly killed Rodolphus, didn't he?'

I nodded, trying not to smile at the memory. 'I helped.'

Anne smiled. 'I know.'

'We just wanted to hurt him, Anne. And he didn't defend himself, so I'm sure he wanted to hurt, as badly as we wanted to hurt him. But, we came to our senses.'

'How exactly did you save me?' Anne asked me.

I took a deep breath. 'Blood transfusion.'

Anne made a face. 'Yes, Rodolphus's blood, right?'

I nodded. 'He took a knife, and starting doing it, before anyone could stop him. He said he knew you guys had the same blood type, and it was rare, and so, we couldn't waste time.'

'I lost so much blood...' Anne whispered, softly.

I nodded. 'Rodolphus gave you a lot of blood.'

'I don't _want_ his blood in me.' Anne said.

I nodded, realizing that I should stop nodding and actually starting doing _something._

'Well, you've been unconscious for a long time. I'm sure you uncle is planning to give you more potions. There is a potion, I know, that will flush all of Rodolphus blood out of your system. It'll take a couple of day, of course, considering how much blood you did lose, your body has to make up for it.'

'I don't care.' Anne said. 'I just want his blood out of my body, no matter how long it takes.'

I kissed Anne again.

She let me, again.

'You're so beautiful.' I told her.

I knew this wasn't the time, or place for this. But the timing and placing will never be good.

'So is Narcissa.' Anne said.

I took a deep breath. 'Yes she is. We're getting there, Anne. Slowly.'

'I know.' Anne answered, attempting to smile. 'I trust you, Lucius.'

'I expected you to ask more questions.' I drawled.

'I thought I would. I couldn't stop asking my uncle questions, but I don't think I want to know anymore.' Anne said, after a long silence. 'I know the most important stuff. You saved my life, you protected me, you kept your promise, and now I know, for a fact, you and Narcissa will live happily ever after. In fact, I'll be willing to bet you'll be the happiest amongst all of us.'

I resisted the urge to nod. 'And what about Rodolphus?'

No silence this time.

'He knows he doesn't need a ceremony to keep me as his mistress. I'm still faithful to him, even if it's not _official._ He wouldn't have let me die. He would've done anything to save me. It's enough for me. I love him, Lucius. I wish I could see him.'

I suddenly completely understood why her uncle wanted to slap her. I had the exact same urge to do so as well.

I let go of Anne, and stood up, distancing myself from her.

Anne frowned at me. 'Lucius, please don't go.'

She sounded as if she was stopping herself from pleading.

Were it under any under circumstances, I'm sure I would've replied with a smirk.

I found no humour in this though.

'I don't understand your undying loyalty to him!' I said, coldly.

I was angry, and I'll be damned if I hid it now.

She nearly _died_ because of him! Doesn't she have any idea how many people's lives her death would have affected?

'Lucius...' Anne said, softly.

'I will tell Narcissa to come back upstairs. I'm sure she's done getting you some food.' I said, not looking at Anne.

I started to head out the door.

'Lucius!' Anne exclaimed, her voice scratchy.

I guess all that screaming, and getting her throat slit did a number on her voice.

I didn't turn around.

I only looked back when I heard a loud _thud_ behind me.

Anne stumbled out of bed. It was only then, I realized how weak she was.

'Anne!' I hissed at her.

I walked over, picked her up, and placed her on the bed.

'Lucius, I – '

'Don't bother, Anne. Save your energy.' I cut her off.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Narcissa came in, with house elves behind her, holding trays of food.

'Sorry, I took so long.' Narcissa said, smiling. Then she stopped. 'Oh my god, what happened? Anne, you look horrible!'

I guess Anne wasn't going to hold up her act for Narcissa anymore.

Stubborn girl.

'Just hungry.' Anne lied.

Narcissa smiled sadly at her. 'Give her food!'

The house elves gave us our food, and left.

Narcissa was the only one eating though. She stopped after a couple of minutes, and turned to me.

'What did you do?' She accused me.

'Nothing.' Both Anne and I replied.

Narcissa sighed.

I know I shouldn't have, but I kissed Narcissa now.

'Don't be sad, Cissa.' I said, almost lovingly. 'It's going to take her a while to get better.'

Narcissa blushed, slightly, and I turned to see that Anne had a face set in stone. I never thought she resembled Rodolphus more than she does now.

'I'm going to get some drinks.' Narcissa said. 'Be back in a second.'

She left, and once again, Anne and I were alone.

Anne hit me as soon as Narcissa left. Of course, she was so weak, if I hadn't seen her do it, I wouldn't have felt anything.

I raised an eyebrow at her. 'Really Anne, there's no need to be so childish.'

'That was _low._' She whispered, furiously. 'Even for you!'

'You cannot have it both ways, Anne. I'm going to be with Narcissa, and I'm going to fall in love with her.' I said, just as furious.

'I know that!' she exclaimed, her voice hoarse. 'It's what I want for you guys, but don't pretend you didn't do that just to hurt me!'

'And why would something like that hurt you?' I drawled. 'And don't even pretend it's for Narcissa's benefit!'

'I love _Rodolphus!'_ She enunciated.

This time, I _did_ slap her.

I was only glad Narcissa and Anne's uncle weren't around to see it.

Anne clutched her cheek, and tears rolled down her face, before she turned away from me.

I let a series of profanities roll off my tongue, before wrapping my arms around Anne.

She didn't push me away like I expected her to.

I brushed her tears away. 'Sorry.'

She shook her head. 'Don't be.'

'I _do_ care about Narcissa.' I told her.

'And I care about Rodolphus.' She told me.

'But mine makes sense. Yours doesn't' I said, slightly bitter.

'He's your best mate.' She told me.

I took a deep breath.

Yes, he was. Even after everything, he still is. I always expected it to be him and Bellatrix and me and Narcissa. Now we've got Anne in the middle of all of it.

I always envied how much Rodolphus and Bellatrix loved each other, and now I envy how much Anne loves Rodolphus.

'And Narcissa's yours.' I murmured.

'You're crueller to me, than Rodolphus ever could be.' Anne said, hatred flashing across her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

I wasn't expecting that, but I suppose I should not deny it.

Whatever moral dilemma Anne has with being with Rodolphus, is nothing compared to how she feels about her relationship with me.

She loves Narcissa, I know this.

Anne keeps her distance, specifically for Narcissa's sake.

But what's worse? Your best friend's fiancé or your parent's murderer?

They're both horrible. But at least, Anne can soothe herself by saying her parents are dead, and she cannot do anything about it. Plus, she _always_ knew about me and Narcissa. She only found out about Rodolphus a couple of months ago.

'I will never understand it.' I finally said to her. 'But I accept it.'

'Good.' Anne answered, and she finally smiled.

I hugged Anne closer to me and kissed her, once again.

'If you ever hurt Narcissa, I will _never_ forgive you, Lucius.' Anne said, letting me kiss her.

'Last time, I promise.' I told her, regrettably.

My final kiss with Anne. The final time I _ever_ make my feelings towards Anne clear. After this day, neither of us will ever talk about it again. We'll both pretend that nothing ever happened.

I stepped away from Anne, and changed the subject.

You would not be able to tell with either of us, that something had just happened. She was like stone, and I was like ice.

'So, you're going to the Gala, still?' I asked her.

Anne nodded. 'My uncle says I should be better by then.'

'That's great. Rodolphus will be there. I'm sure he's looking forward to it.' I told her, casually.

She smiled. 'I can't wait.'

Then, Narcissa came in, again with house elves, holding trays of drinks this time.

Anne's smile widened as she noticed the bottle of Firewhiskey.

After about half a bottle of Firewhiskey and several different potions, some I didn't recognize, Anne fell asleep.

'I hate Rodolphus.' Narcissa finally said, cutting into the horrible, deafening, silence.

I smiled at her. 'The feeling's mutual.'

'How can he be so good to Bella, and so cruel to Anne?' She asked me, expecting an answer.

I shrugged. 'I don't know how he thinks. Frankly, I think he ought to be to Anne, and not Bellatrix.'

Narcissa glared at me. 'He shouldn't even be with _both_ of them and my sister _does_ deserve to be treated as nicely as possible.'

'Your sister? The girl who was jumping for joy, and eagerly awaiting your best friend's death?' I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

'It's Rodolphus's fault they hate each other so much!' Narcissa exclaimed.

'You think everything is so innocent, Narcissa? Grow up, please.' I told her, as nicely as possible. 'Bellatrix is with Rodolphus, despite his obsession with Anne and Anne is _still_ with Rodolphus as well, despite everything that's happened.'

'Anne deserves better, and I'm _not_ stupid, Lucius!' Narcissa snapped. 'If I were stupid, I would believe you're in love with me and not Anne!'

I was about to answer when I heard someone clear his throat behind me.

Both Narcissa and I turned to see Anne's uncle, watching us, a sad smile on his face.

'I'm glad to see that Anne's asleep.' Her uncle said. 'How'd you manage to get her to take all those potions?'

'Easy.' Narcissa said, looking smug. Too smug. 'Lucius got her drunk.'

'What?!' I yelled out, appalled. 'I did no such think! _You're _the one who brought the drinks!'

Narcissa feigned innocence. 'But why would _I_ do such a thing? I don't drink, Lucius.'

I gritted by teeth, and was about to reply, when Anne's uncle started laughing.

'Narcissa, Lucius. I don't mind, really. You two ought to stop arguing so much. It's a good day, today. Honestly, you both love Anne. You should stop arguing so much. Anne loves you both, and she would love nothing more than to see you two learn to love each other too.' He said to us.

This guy seemed a bit too nice to be a deatheater.

But then, I turned around and looked at Anne's sleeping body. She looked like an angel.

Perhaps he wasn't always nice. Perhaps he changed for Anne. I mean, it's not like he's the only one who has changed. We all have. Some for the better and some for the worse. Anne has a tendency to really get to people's minds. Its funny how one person can do that.

'You two can stay the night, if you like.' Anne's uncle told us.

Beside me, Narcissa nodded, enthusiastically. 'I have to contact my parents first.'

I shrugged. It's not like my father would even notice that I'm gone. 'I'll stay too.'

Narcissa parents, allowed her to stay, after a lot of trouble, of course. Apparently, Bellatrix didn't even bother telling he parents where Narcissa was. Which makes me certain, she didn't tell Rodolphus that Anne is okay, either.

Narcissa was extremely frustrated, but I was not surprised. This was _Bellatrix._

The day went by pretty fast. The previous days seemed to take a lifetime to finish and this one day, just seems to rush by.

Narcissa was in bed in the other room. Normally, I'm sure she would've stayed in the same room as Anne but she had said she wanted Anne to get some rest. I was still in Anne's room, watching her sleep.

I stepped closer to the bed, and sat on her bed. She shifted slightly, but I don't believe she was awake. I pushed some strands of hair away from her face.

'As much as I owe you, Lucius, I won't allow you to stay in the same bed with her, let alone room.'

I looked up to see Anne's uncle, staring at the two of us, no amusement on his face. This was the first time today, that I've seen him so serious.

I don't know why, but I blurt out casually, 'I I _have_ slept with her already, you know.'

'I wouldn't brag about that, boy. You took her against her will.' He snapped at me.

Now he looks mad. I guess he didn't like me as much as I thought.

'What is it with pureblood boys these days? They think they can do whatever they like?'

'Well sir, it's more like _do whoever_ we like.' I drawled, smirking.

'I can see why you and Rodolphus are such good friends.' He remarked, his fists clenched.

I stopped smirking, all humour died inside of me. 'I'm not like him, sir. What I did to Anne... is regrettable, but you should not go as far as to believe that I _always_ took her against her will. Only the first time was against her will. She enjoyed me as much as I did her.'

'But it was against her conscience. How do you think she feels being around one boy, who killed her parents and another, who's cheating on her best friend with _her_?'

'You're pretty protective of Anne. Didn't you _hate_ her parents? Didn't you wanna kidnap Anne and force this world onto her?' I retorted.

'Well isn't that what you guys are doing to her?' He asked me. 'Tell me, Lucius, do you or do you not see her as a bloodtraitor? If you didn't, I'm sure none of this would've happened.'

'You don't know that.' I said.

But of course, I knew it was true. All of this started _because_ Anne was a bloodtraitor, who was put in Slytherin. It was our duty to put her in her place. We couldn't have just _anybody_ in Slytherin, after all. Of course, who would've thought we would grow to care about her? It seems obvious that unless we force it upon her, she would stand by with her cousin and all those other muggle lovers.

And we cannot have that.

'Oh, but I do, Lucius.' He said mirthlessly. 'I know for a fact that no one could ever get away with treating Narcissa like this.'

I clenched my teeth.

'She's a beautiful girl, Lucius. So is Bellatrix. _Why_ on earth, would you guys go after my niece, whose blood is _just_ as pure as any of yours!?'

'Because she's _still_ a traitor! We're not _stupid._ She doesn't hate Muggles, half breeds, Mudbloods _or_ Muggle lovers!' I hissed. 'Believe me, no one is more disappointed than I, at this news!'

'So why save her, Lucius?' He pressed on.

'What do you want me to say?' I snapped. 'She's beautiful, she's talented, she's powerful, and she's one of a kind. You think I'll just let her die. But it doesn't fucking matter cause she's a BLOODTRAITOR!'

'I won't let any of you have her, I hope you know that Lucius.' He told me. 'You wanna stay friends with Anne? Then _change_ your treatment towards her. She's gonna graduate top of her class, get married and have kids. She's not gonna be _anyone's_ mistress. I suggest you focus on your relationship with Narcissa and pass this message onto your friends.'

'You think she will just go along with our world? Share our ideals and beliefs?' I asked, mockingly.

'Under my guidance, yes. If you force it upon her, then no. She's stubborn, Lucius. I'm sure you know this. If you try to force her she'll do the exact opposite. Even my idiotic brother.' He said, spitting out the last word. 'Didn't seem to understand that.'

The potions must be working really well if Anne didn't wake up throughout all that.

'I think I'll leave Anne to rest.' I said to him.

He nodded sternly. 'Yes, it's late.'

I walked out of Anne's room and walked into another room, where I would be spending the night.

**

Hours later, and I'm _still_ staring at the ceiling. I thought sleep would come back after knowing Anne was awake. But after my last conversation, a new found hatred was coursing throughout my veins.

I think I prefer Anne as a bloodtraitor. Who wants another respectable pureblood girl? We got enough of those... they're not abundant, but they're all we need for now.

But what is life without having someone to control?

Yes Anne is a fucking traitor, she's too stubborn, naive, outspoken, and doesn't know when to shut up. But she's powerful, gorgeous beyond hell, innocent, talented and _so_ mesmerizing. Of course, us purebloods, we like a challenge. The defeated, hopeless and broken look on Anne's face is worth it. It gives us hope, and motivation. One day, the world will be ours. Anne is proof of that. The purebloods will rise and we will take back what is rightfully ours.

Finally, giving up, I rolled out of bed and headed to the fireplace.

Arriving, I saw just who I wanted to see.

Of course, he was still awake, reading the same book I had been reading before.

'Cannot sleep, my friend?' I drawled.

He didn't even have to look up to know it was me.

'How can one sleep during a time such as this?' He replied, dully.

'I take it that you haven't talked to Bellatrix?' I asked, an eyebrow raised.

'I did, she said Narcissa went off with you.'

I frowned. 'Did she say why?'

'Well she said you needed a good fuck, but I highly doubt Narcissa allowed you to do anything with her.'

I rolled my eyes. 'You ought to get a more...' _loyal, faithful, sane, intriguing _'informative girlfriend.'

'What do you mean?' Rodolphus asked, finally looking up from the book.

It was only then that the two of us got a good look at one another.

'You look terrible.' Rodolphus remarked.

I looked at him, disbelievingly. 'I don't look half as bad as you do.'

'No. I suppose not. But then again, why should you?'

I ignored this comment.

'Well, what did you mean before?' Rodolphus asked.

'Anne is awake.' I said, as Rodolphus shot up from his bed. 'I told Bellatrix to tell you.'

'YOU MORON!' Rodolphus roared, as I smirked. 'You expect _her_ to tell me?!'

I chuckled. 'No, I did not.'

I was then bombarded with a series of questions.

'How is she? How does she feel? How does she look? Does she remember what happened? How long has she been awake? Why hasn't she come to see me? Have you seen her? why the fuck didn't you tell me?!'

'Slow down.' I replied exasperated.

I took my time, and walked over to a leather couch her had in his room.

I could tell Rodolphus was doing his best not to curse me right then. How else would he get information on Anne?

He would do the same thing to me. And plus, he deserves a little bit of torture.

'I found out this morning she was awake. Her uncle contacted me right away, and after informing Bellatrix and Narcissa, I went to see her, Narcissa came with me. She's doing well. She's unbelievably sore, and cannot get out of bed, and could barely speak above a whisper, but she will be better in a couple of days. Her bones were mended and she has no visible bruising or scarring. She remembers everything up until you whispered her name, and then her uncle and I filled her in on everything else.' I took a breath. 'She plans to flush your blood out of her system but she is thankful for it. She's also extremely thankful that I saved her, and that you stopped the ceremony rather than watch her die. She wanted to see you, but her uncle refused her. She will be at the Deatheater gala and you could see her then. You ought to be happy, she's still utterly devoted to you, and loves you, very much, despite everyone's protests.'

'I'm sure you're one of the people who pretested, am I right?'

I smirked. 'Of course.'

Rodolphus was quiet, to my surprise. He looked much too relived to really say anything.

I knew the feeling. But it won't last. The temporary relief will wash away and the thought of Anne will strike more emotions in you.

Trust me, I know.

I went from relief to happiness to confusion to annoyance to anger and a whole range of other emotions I cannot even decipher. Not that I want to, anyways.

'What now?' Rodolphus ask.

Confusion.

'What do you mean?' I asked him.

'I mean, what now? If she cannot be official then...'

'Then, continue the way things are now. Anne doesn't need things to be official, then why do you? You really need a ceremony to fuck her and slap her around?

'No but, it's easier for her to leave this way.' He replied, bitter.

I snorted. 'If she didn't leave you after all that, you think she'll leave you anyways?'

'I suppose that's true. Plus, she'll always have death hanging over her head if she does.'

'Yes.' I agreed. 'There is one small...obstacle, however.'

He looked at me quizzically. 'And that is...?'

'Her uncle.'

'Which one?' Rodolphus smirked.

Although I don't suppose he realizes how dire the situation actually is.

'Sorelli.' I replied

Annoyance.

'What, do I have to wipe out her whole family before I can have her?' He snapped.

'How many more purebloods are you willing to kill for your own benefit?!' I hissed. 'You cannot kill Sorelli, he's a follower of the Dark Lord!'

'Well, what's his problem? Anne's alive, isn't she?'

I nodded. 'He feels that as a pureblood girl, she should remain untouched by us.'

'She's been with five men, how much more _untouched_ can she remain?' Rodolphus sneered.

_Me. Rodolphus. Evan, the Dark Lord..._

'Who was the fifth man?' I asked Rodolphus, curiously.

Disgust was evident on Rodolphus's face. For a brief second, I thought I should retract my question, but I feel that I ought to know. After all, who else could she have slept with? Another deatheater? Perhaps another house member....?

She and Rabastan seem pretty close. Perhaps that is why Rodolphus is so repulsed.

Anger.

'Sirius Black.'

'If that doesn't prove she's a bloodtraitor, then I don't know what does.' I spat.

Rodolphus nodded in agreement. 'As long as she remains a bloodtraitor, which she always will, her uncle cannot take her away from me.'

'You seem so sure that she will remain so.' I drawled.

'I think, that even if she does not, she will still want to be with me.' Rodolphus gloated.

I wanted to wipe that smug look of her face.

'No decent girl will have you, while you are engaged to another.' I told him, wiping the look off his face.

'I don't think that would be a problem with Anne.' Rodolphus stated.

And I knew he was right.

'Do you still not love her?'

He laughed. 'Love _her?_ That traitor?'

'You think she will stay with a man who does not love her?'

Rodolphus seemed to consider this more a moment. I'm sure he's thought about this more than once. I'm sure it's constantly in his mind, at the back of his head.

It's the ultimate question, isn't it? Will Anne stay with Rodolphus through and through? I imagine she will stay more a long time. But honestly, how long ca somebody, even a muggle loving bitch, put up with constant rejection?

Happiness.

'Of course. I imagine the chase is fun for her.'

I laughed, an honest laughter.

Anne is so naive. So fun to play with.

It's too bad she had to be such good friends with Narcissa. I imagine I could've had a lot of fun with her... Just like Rodolphus does.

Though, sometimes, it seems as if Anne may be more trouble than she's worth.

Across from me, I believe Rodolphus is thinking the exact same thing.

**Mlinds2:**

Don't worry about reviewing! Good luck with your applications! :-)

I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm thinking I might have to tone down on the torture, just a bit! Anne is entering her fourth year! I have it all planned out already, as well as her fifth year! But after that, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, and Lucius graduate! There's going to be a lot more of the Marauders after Anne's fifth year, but I'll try to make it just as good!

And yes, Lucius loves her, and at least he makes his feelings clear on that, no matter how prejudice he still is against her. Lucius is sweet, and he'll continue to be towards Anne. The two of them will be great friends (especially as his relationship with Narcissa gets better). Rodolphus _does_ feel more for Anne than he previously let anyone else know, in the following chapters, he will show it. (imagine Bellatrix's reaction). Anne and Rodolphus will also become closer, but keep in mind, her is still her master, and she his mistress. He _still_ loves Bellatrix, and unfortunately Anne will have to be reminded of that throughout her fourth year. And Anne is strong, she'll always survive the pain, even if she feels she cannot. She won't give up anytime soon. There's too much to give up on :D

And poor Rodolphus, Anne will never be "officially" his.

And SO sorry about the cliff-hanger! I tried updating as soon as possible!

**Asta Marionette:**

Don't worry! Anne is very much alive! But so completely devoted to Rodolphus. (I believe she's becoming a bit obsessive as well). She's getting herself deeper and deeper inside his world. I'm glad my story can provoke these kind of reactions in people! (Not that I'm _trying_ to make people cry, of course. I love knowing that people are that into my story! It makes me happy!) I LOVE Uncle Nate as well too! So very much. I have to say SORRY in advance. (Please don't kill me)

**Misssyl:**

Anne just turned 14, remember? :)

But still, she _just_ turned 14! She's so young, and she's been through so much! And I'm sad to say, she'll be going through _much_ more before this story is over! All of them go through a lot, but this story is mostly through Anne's point of view. So of course, you specifically know about her emotions, and her point of everything that goes on.

I admit, Rodolphus DOES care about her, SO much. And as the story continues, their feelings for each other will only grow!

I try and update as soon as I can! I'll have a lot more free time so expect lots of updates!

**Author's Note: **Next chapter is the Deatheater Gala!!


	31. Deatheater Gala

'What do you mean I can't take my wand!? I yelled, frustrated beyond relief.

Today was the Deatheater Gala, and I was with my uncle. He kept telling me the millions of rules I have to follow, and frankly, it was beginning to get on my nerves. Every time I think he's done, he springs a new rule on me! I think he just likes criticising everything I do.

_Anne, don't sit like that!_

_Stop playing with your nails_

_Look up and stand straight_

_Don't bit your lips._

_Or your tongue._

_Don't clench your teeth._

_Try and seem more interested!_

There a million rules to follow, and granted, I know _some_ of them are obvious! But I'm not even allowed to think of a bad thought, _because_, who knows who can de legilimency and who cannot! Some of these rules are just so ridiculous! I mean, come on! How can I stop myself form thinking? If someone is acting like an idiot, it's not like I'm automatically going to think, _oh, what a lovely man._

And NOW I find out I cannot even have my wand with me!?

'You really wanna throw a temper tantrum over this?' My uncle asked, clearly as irritated with me as I was with him.

I wonder how far I can push him until he snaps. I know it wouldn't be the brightest of ideas, but I feel such joy into pushing people over the edge.

That is, until they retaliate with some sort of physical or magical abuse.

That part isn't so fun.

My uncle started twirling his wand in his fingers, as if to warn me what will happen if I keep up the act of the stubborn, rebellious, teenage girl.

'Why can't I have my wand?' I demanded, eyeing his wand.

'Why would you want your wand? I barely see you with it.' He stated.

'I forget it, that's why.'

He rolled his eyes. 'What kind of witch, especially those of pureblood, forget their wand?'

'I practically grew up without a wand! Can you blame me?' I shot back, annoyed.

'Exactly, so why would you need you wand now?' He asked me, smirking.

'Maybe because I'm going to a party full of deatheaters?!' I exclaimed.

'How stereotypical of you, Anne.' My uncle said, mockingly.

'Oh, you know what I mean! I'm likely to get attacked just for being who I am!' I replied, frustrated.

'Yes, and because you are who you are, the daughter of two deceased Aurors, and the niece of an Auror, they feel you shouldn't have a wand.'

I scoffed, feeling outraged.

'Don't be a child.' He snapped at me. 'It's not just you, anyone who isn't a deatheater wouldn't be allowed a wand. You're lucky to even come to this thing!'

I answered by sticking my tongue out at him.

I turned around to leave and I heard him yell, 'Don't do that at the Gala either!'

If I had a wand, I swear, I'd curse him.

It'd end up being a foolish thing to do on my part, of course. But I'd still do it.

I'm beginning to think that perhaps, I was just as stubborn as foolish as people tell me. Although, I never hear that unless I'm pissing them off, so who's to know if they're actually telling the truth or not? People say the oddest things when they're mad.

I stepped inside a washroom and removed my clothes before stepping into the nice, soothing lukewarm water.

**

'_Where are you going now?' James pestered._

_James had asked Anne that exact same question for the twentieth time that day._

'_I told you.' Anne replied through gritted teeth. 'I'm sleeping over at Narcissa's!'_

'_So, could Sirius confirm that for me?' James asked Anne, not believing her for a second._

'_James Potter, where in Merlin's name do you think I'm going?!' Anne asked, her nerves finally getting the best of her._

'_To Rodolphus, of course. I'm starting to think you're a bit of a masochist, Anne.' James replied, general worry etched on his face._

'_Believe me James, if I was a masochist, it would make my life so much easier.' Anne replied, repressing the urge to smile. 'Honey, don't worry, I'm staying at Narcissa's and yes, Sirius can confirm this.'_

_Sirius couldn't really confirm this, but Narcissa had promised Anne that Sirius wouldn't go anywhere near her house for the whole night. Anne knew James was just bluffing, but she was always two steps ahead of them._

'_You can't blame me for worrying.' James stated._

_Anne smiled at him. 'Yes, Aunt Callie told me to take it easy on you.'_

_James blushed a bit at these words._

'_I can't take care of myself, James. I wish you would realize this.' Anne told him, sincerely._

_The two of them were in Anne's room, where Anne was eagerly watching the clock, waiting to go to her Uncle's. Of course, she packed her stuff and was going to pretend that she was going to Narcissa's instead. Anne knew that there was no way that her aunt and uncle would let her attend a party hosted and by and for deatheaters. Plus, Anne was positive, that joining these events, would lead her straight to Azkaban for knowingly "participating" in deatheater activities._

_Anne found this laughable. After all, it was only a party._

_But of course, it meant that she was withholding information that would be useful to the ministry._

'_I wish you would realize you didn't have to. You're not on your own, Anne.' James said, solemnly._

_Anne sighed. James was dampening her good mood._

'_I've still got to get ready, James. May I please, have some privacy?'_

_With a stiff nod, James walked out._

_**_

I turned off the taps, and walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me.

I walked over to the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I look and feel much better now. I will be seeing Rodolphus today too!

Although my uncle wouldn't allow me to see him until today, he did let the two of us correspond by owl. I missed him terribly, and I could tell his guilt was positively eating him up. Lucius advised me to use it to my advantage and play the guilt card for as long as I could.

Narcissa advised the same thing.

I don't I will do so, however. I missed him too much. Why strategize to make him feel guilty when all I wanna do is see him? I should've enjoyed my birthday better! He wouldn't let me leave his side for even a moment! I remember at the time I felt suffocated. What was _wrong_ with me?

'Uncle Nate!' I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the house.

My uncle came, after a couple of minutes.

'Do not shout either, it's not polite.' He told me, upon arriving.

I gave a yell of frustration.

'Don't do that either.'

'How about I just keep my mouth shut the entire time, would that work for you?' I snapped.

'No, you ought to speak when you're spoken to.' My uncle replied, smiling sardonically at me.

I took a couple of deep breaths before forcing a smile onto my face.

'Just relax.' My uncle told me. 'No doubt Rodolphus and Lucius will be keeping you preoccupied the entire night.

'Not to mention Dolohov, Evan and Rookwood.' I told him.

'You're just a pureblood boy magnet, aren't you?' My uncle asked sarcastically.

My uncle despises all of them. I find it quite humorous, actually. Half the time, he's praising them, and the other half, he's badmouthing them.

I've never seen the truly dark side of my uncle. When I mentioned that to him, he said I should be happy about that. He's says I'd never look at him the same way again, if I ever see his dark side.

I remember him crucioing me that one night when I wandered around the house at night.

I remembered being horribly terrified then.

I mentioned that to him, and he laughed and said that was nothing.

Perhaps it's a good thing to stay on his good side.

'What am I supposed to wear?' I asked him.

'Right, I bought you a dress for the occasion.' He told me.

I assumed as much. I wanna mess with his head a bit.

'But I bought these new pair of jeans! I was hoping to wear that. And also, this crop top, which goes beautifully with it.'

My uncle glared at me, before throwing me some cloth, which was probably my dress for the evening.

He left hurriedly, and furiously.

I laughed. 'Come on! It's just a joke!'

I inspected my dress. It was a short, long sleeved, backless navy blue dress. I don't know why my uncle was so mad. My crop top would be less revealing than this dress he bought for me.

These purebloods and their revealing dresses.

After drying myself off, I slipped on the dress, which of course, had been magically fitted to my body. At least it was comfortable.

Surprisingly.

I went to find my uncle.

'I'm done!' I declared.

You looked at me and rolled his eyes. 'Your hair is still wet, you've got no shoes on, and no accessories whatsoever.'

'...I'm _nearly_ ready!' I corrected.

'One of my maids will attend to you.' My uncle said. 'I'm going to go get ready.'

'Will one of the maids tend to you too?' I asked, winking.

'Don't do that either!' My uncle yelled, as I began laughing down the hall.

After the both of us finally finished getting completely ready, we headed for the party. It was at some location that I wasn't allowed to know!

I threw a tantrum over this as well, but m uncle merely silenced me.

I _hate_ not having a wand.

We left it at my Uncle's house. He didn't trust me not to steal it from him.

There went my super genius plan.

I spotted Rodolphus as soon as I arrived, and was about to dash towards him as we made eye contact when I felt a vice like grip on my arms.

'Owww!' I hissed.

'Don't run off to him as soon as you've gotten here!' My uncle whispered back, harshly, his fingers digging into my arm. 'Let me introduce you to some people.'

After meeting several dull people, who kept complimenting on my appearance, of course, I was _finally_ allowed to go find Rodolphus.

'So new to this, aren't you?' Came a drawling voice.

I smiled. 'Why hello there, Mr. Malfoy.'

He raised an eyebrow at me, and took my hand, kissing it in a very gentlemanly fashion. 'How are you this evening, Lady Annabelle.'

I was holding back laughter, and I could tell Lucius was doing the same.

'Morons.' A voice behind me said.

'Evan!' I exclaimed.

'Nice seeing you again, Anne.' Evan said smiling.

Beside him was a tall, relatively pretty blonde girl, of course, she was nothing compared to Narcissa. She had a haughtier expression than Narcissa held and she looked slightly jealous upon seeing me. She moved closer to Evan and I resisted the urge to laugh again.

'Come, I'll take you to Rodolphus.' Lucius said, and I noticed he was smirking at Evan and the girl.

He grabbed a hold of my hand and led me down some corridor, before opening a door.

'Dolohov! I exclaimed happily. 'Rookwood, RODOLPHUS!'

I screamed out the last name, and ran over to him, not concealing my excitement at all. Luckily for me, Rodolphus was equally as happy to see me.

He picked me up in his arms, and kissed me so passionately, my head was spinning.

'Boo!' I heard Rookwood say.

'Get a room!' Dolohov exclaimed.

'Awwww!' Lucius mocked.

Rodolphus let me go, and I turned around to stick my tongue out at all of them.

Oh, if only my uncle could see me now.

Rodolphus and I _did_ go off to somewhere private, after being interrupted several more times by Lucius, Rookwood, Dolohov, and some other guys I don't know.

'How are you feeling?' Rodolphus asked.

'Much better now.' I told him.

'Anne, I'm telling you the truth... I never meant things to get that far. I didn't know it'd be so....well, I didn't know that – '

'I wouldn't be able to handle it?' I finished for him, helpfully.

'Yeah, that.' He told me.

I shrugged. 'I supposed I'm just not that strong.'

'Everyone was right, you were too young. I should've waited until you graduated. You _just_ turned 14, what was I _thinking_?' Rodolphus asked, regretfully.

Though I was sure he was more regretful about the fact that I will never truly be his, rather than almost killing me.

For some reason, that did not bother me.

'You know, the original plan was to not even see each other until today.' I reminded him.

He laughed. 'Yes, I don't know what I was thinking. You're quite good at getting on people's bad side.'

'Yes, I have a certain..._talent_ for that.' I replied.

He smiled, and kissed me.

I was reminded briefly of Lucius's kiss.

Not that the two of them kissed alike. In fact they were both very different.

Lucius kissed me slowly, lovingly, and yet roughly. It was so familiar and comfortable, and if I can go on like that forever.

Rodolphus, on the other hand was so passionate, urgent, as if the world were going to end right that second.

Lucius's kisses made my stomach clench.

And Rodolphus's kisses made my head spin.

Both were a nice feeling.

But Lucius's kisses came with far too much guilt.

Rodolphus's kisses came with a challenge.

Rodolphus broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

He stared into my eyes. I remembered to blink, not allowing him to see my thoughts about Lucius.

'Rodolphus.' I said slowly, drawing out every syllable. 'I can call you Rodolphus again, right?'

Rodolphus looked like he was going to refuse for a second.

Just a second.

'Of course, Annabelle.' He replied.

I wrinkled my nose. I'm so used to being called Annabelle when I'm in trouble.

'You know, both you Bella have the world bel in your name and bel means beautiful.' Rodolphus whispered in my ear, before starting to kiss my neck.

I pushed him away. 'Sorry honey, mentioning Bellatrix is a mood killer.'

I heard Rodolphus protest, but I walked away from him.

I knew I won't be able to do that for long, eventually he will snap. It's just fun to mess around with people. I might as well do this as long as I can, it's _so_ fun.

I went to go look for Lucius, and I found him...

'LUCIUS!' I screamed.

Lucius looked up startled, and the girl, who was sitting o his lap, shoving her tongue down his throat, a girl who certainly _wasn't_ Narcissa, looked up at me, annoyed.

'Don't give me that look, you fucking _slut!'_ I yelled at her, walking into the room.

'Anne, you're overreacting, I – '

'You're calling _me_ a slut? Aren't you Lestrange's _whore?'_

I slapped that girl, and before she had a chance to hit me back, Lucius grabbed a hold of her waist.

'Calm down, don't pay her any attention. She's just a hypocrite.' Lucius told the girl.

'Excuse me?! Lucius Malfoy, I SWEAR to you, I'm going to MURDEER you!' I screamed.

'Will you lower your voice?!' Lucius hissed.

'Don't you _dare.'_ I said, as venomously as I could mange. Which, I've got to say, is pretty venomous. 'Don't you dare tell me what to do, when I just caught you cheating on my best friend!'

'You didn't mind when it was your tongue shoved down my throat.' Lucius retorted.

This time, I slapped Lucius. 'Don't think for a second that I'm not going to tell Narcissa bout it!'

'If you do, I'll tell Narcissa about what _we_ did.' Lucius roared, threateningly.

I clenched my teeth. 'I'm prepared to take that risk.'

I walked away before Lucius could get another word out.

Let him enjoy his whore! I'll be damned if I let him hurt Narcissa alike this! That girl is SO in love with him! Lucius doesn't deserve someone like Lucius. I told Lucius, I _warned_ him not to hurt Narcissa! And what does the lunatic do? He takes the first brunette that jumps into his lap!

Ugh. Brunette. Just like me.

Way to give us a bad name.

'What's wrong with you?' someone asked, as I pushed past them.

I looked behind me. 'Oh, Uncle Nate. Sorry, I didn't see you.'

'I could tell.' He replied. 'Now who's gotten you so infuriated? Surely Rodolphus hasn't ticked you off yet?'

I sighed and looked around my surrounding. Everyone was dressed so impeccably, drinking their wine and champagne, bragging about their wealth. Men were flirting with women, who were slyly flirting with them back. Everyone was showing off their wealth just with the clothes they were wearing. These wizards and witches were the most powerful, prominent and influential families around. So _why_ were they all _so_ abhorrent?

'Not Rodolphus. I caught Lucius with a whore upon his knee.'

My uncle seems to be suppressing a smirk.

'I don't know why you find this amusing!' I exclaimed, offended.

'Anne, shhh. Come here.' My uncle said, leading me away from the other people.

'I know it's hard for you to understand, but as a youn man, it's normal for Lucius to look around and... engage himself with other girls.' My uncle explained.

'But what about Narcissa?!' I whined.

'It seems to me that Narcissa is already resigned to this fact and accepted it for what it is.' My uncle stated.

'Yes, but...I, it's not right!' I complained.

'The only difference between you and that girl with Lucius is that you are an ongoing thing with Rodolphus, whereas that girl is a mere fling for Lucius.' My uncle said, rather cruelly.

'_Thing?'_

He says it as if I'm an object.

'I'm sorry, Anne. I don't believe there is an appropriate word to describe your _relationship_ with Rodolphus.'

'I guess I am a hypocrite.' I said, sadly.

He nodded. 'Do you really wanna put yourself in the same class at that girl?'

I shook my head, finally realizing why everyone thought everything between me and Rodolphus was so vile.

But I love him so much.

'I suppose I ought to apologize to Lucius.' I said, grumpily.

My uncle smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. 'Go enjoy yourself, Darling.'

I smiled and retreated to find Lucius. I walked across the house, through several corridors and I had just spotted him, when...

I screamed as I was knocked backwards by a huge explosion.

My screams went unheard, because it was drowned out by several more explosions, other screams, and curses.

I placed my hand to my head, as blood began to seep down form the side of my head.

'What? What was going on...?'

People were running around as chaos ensued all around me. I looked at one person and I knew at once what had happened.

I recognized that man. He worked with my dad...

The Aurors have crashed the deatheater gala.

People were apparating left and right. Running, screaming, sending curses, and trying to imnjure as much Aurors as they could. People were running towards the foo and running out the doors.

I got up to my feet and ran, and ran.

I wasn't about to get myself caught with a whole group of deatheaters!

'Anne!' It was Lucius.

'Lucius!' I didn't even realize I was crying, until I had spoken his name.

'Anne, come with me!' Lucius insisted, tugging on my hand.

But suddenly, there was another blast and Lucius and I were thrown away from each other. A blast of smoke surrounded me, as I began to cough and gasp for air.

My head was bleeding a lot more freely now, and my dressed was ripped in several places.

I was covered in filth and ashes, and I had several tiny, stinging cuts everywhere.

Curses were flying over my head, and some even hit me, injuring, but not killing me.

When the smoke finally cleared a little, I saw that Lucius was nowhere to be found. I was panicking. There were less people than they were people. All around me, there were Aurors. I barely saw any deatheaters now...

I panicked. I ran the opposite direction, praying that I wouldn't get caught.

I tripped over something.

It was a body.

I stifled a cry, as I looked into dead, bottomless eyes. I didn't know who it was, of course. But it dind't make it any less horrible.

I forced myself back onto my feet and ran, until I opened a door, and hid inside it.

It didn't take me long to realize it was a small closet. I shut my shuts, and heard people on the other side.

Please don't look here, _please don't look here._

Silent tears were falling down my face.

Oh god, they're going to find me and take me to Azkaban. I'll have to go on trial and then they'll imprison me! Even if I feed them information, which I can't! I couldn't! Oh god, _please don't fine me!_

I'm fourteen years old. I've faced horrors no one could even understand. I cna't go to Azkaban! I can't , I can't I _can't!_

I rocked myself back and forth, trying to calm myself down.

The yelling, the screaming, the crying, the cursing, all the chaos outside wouldn't cease.

_Please just go away. Please just go. _

I was going to get caught. I just know it, I just do!

They'll search the whole house before they leave and they'll find me!

My breath caught in my throat as the door opened, I let out a scream.

A hand clamped over my mouth, and someone hissed. 'Anne, _be quiet! It's ME!'_

Through my tears, I saw my Uncle.

'Uncle Nate!' I whispered, relef washing over me.

But my uncle looked far from relieved. 'Are you alright? Can't you walk?'

I nodded, and he grabbed me by the arm.

Both of us ran, ran upstairs, trying to avoid everyone else.

We barged into a room, which my uncle had to break down. Using his wand, he fixed the door, and barricaded it as best and as fast as he could.

He turned to me, and handed me his wand. 'They put Anti-Apparation jinxes over the house! The only way to get out, is literally through windows and doors, but they've got the place surrounded. Everyone else, Lucius, Rodolphus, don't worry, they're okay, they're all safe! Anne, I'll distract them, use the wand and _GET YOURSELF OUT!'_

'They left?' I asked, ignoring everything else.

My uncle slapped me. 'This isn't the time, Anne! Rodolphus came to look for you, but his father stunned him and apparated before the jinxes were placed! Lucius also tried, but he was knocked out and dragged to the chimney! I came here looking for you and you have to get out!'

_NOW_ I'm seeing my uncle's dark side. He face was wrapped up in anger, he was almost unrecognizable. That one slap had knocked me off my feet, and I'm sure there was already a bruise forming on my face. I could see the magic running through my uncle's blood. He was furious, and worried, worried about me. About my safety.

But no...if I have his wand then he can't....

'NO!' I scream, stumbling to my feet. 'I won't leave you!'

My uncle screamed in horrifying rage, before backhanding me, and slapping me, and knocking me to the ground, and kicking me and punching me.

I screamed with every hit, but I won't go, I refuse to, I won't let him!

'ANNE, GO!' He roared at me.

'I cannot leave you!' I cried desperate and furious, already getting up to my feet. You coul;d've left but you stayed here looking for ME!'

'Well don't let it be in vain, Anne! I'm your uncle, it's my job to protect you! You've got to go!'

My uncle looked desperate.

'No.' I whispered, crying.

There banging on the door from the other side.

My uncle took a deep breath, and grabbed my roughly by my arm, shoving me into a closet. 'Listen to me, you stay in here silent and quiet! DON'T under any circumstances make a noise, or try to help me, promise?!'

'What?! NO!' I screamed.

'Anne, promise me!' He hissed, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling it hard.

I whimpered slightly, but nodded.

He let go, and his expression changed completely.

'Anne, I love you. You're the best niece anyone could ever ask for. Do not worry about me, you beautiful, hopelessly loyal girl. Everything will be alright, I promise you. I swear to you that it will be okay.'

'I love you, too.' I replied, tears streaming down my face.

He nodded, and shut the door.

I heard the other door break down. They must've blasted the door open, finally. I could see everything from a crack on the closet door.

My eyes widened in surprise when I saw who had broken the door now.

'Well Charles, it's been a long time, hasn't it?' Uncle Nate mocked.

Uncle Charles's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he composed himself rather quickly.

'Nathaniel. I should have know you'd be here.' My uncle spat, hatred evident in his face.

'I should've known you'd be here too, but of course, we're both surprised. How did you know about our whereabouts anyhow?' Uncle Nate asked curiously.

None of my uncles seemed afraid.

I guess bravery runs in both sides of the family.

I'm just the only one who doesn't have it.

'We have an inside source. Not that it matters now. Drop your wand!' He ordered my Uncle Nate.

Uncle Nate just smirked. 'Can't. Haven't got one on me.'

Uncle Nate hissed in pain, as my Uncle send a curse at him, creating a huge, deep gash against his leg.

'Do not take me for a fool, Nathaniel!' Uncle Charles roared.

'I haven't got one!' Uncle Nate roared, now furious. 'I lost in downstairs. Don't you think if I had a wand, I would be cursing you into oblivion right now?!'

Uncle Charles sent another cure at Uncle Nate, who hissed in pain again.

Okay, it's just my uncle. Both my uncles. No one else is here. I have to do something. I have to! I cna't let either of them get hurt. Uncle Nate saved me and now I have to save me.

I burst out of the closet. 'STOP!'

I don't know who looked more shocked, Uncle Charles or Uncle Nate.

Well, uncle Nate also looked furious, as if he wanted nothing more than to slap me again.

'ANNE?! What are you doing _here_?!' Uncle Charles yelled, still shocked.

I put on my most innocent face. 'Attending a party?'

Realization seemed to overcome my uncle, who was too shocked to even form words.

'I'm sorry! I know I said I'd be at Narcissa's but I really wanted to come and I know you'd say no! And I didn't think I'd get caught and I – '

'Anne, if I were you, I'd keep my mouth _SHUT_!´My uncle yelled, furiously. 'You think there's _any_ valid excuse for knowingly associating yourself with deatheaters?!'

'Potter, she's hardly a deatheater.' Uncle Nate replied, rolling his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

However, I stopped dead when I saw the look on Uncle Charles's face.

'I'm glad you find this amusing, Annabelle, really, I do.' Uncle Charles said, sarcastically. 'Tell me, what are you going to do when you're on trial?'

Both Uncle Nate and I visibly paused.

'I, well I...' I mumbled.

'How long do you think you'll survive Azkaban?' Uncle Charles asked me, without any amusement in his voice.

I couldn't get myself to answer, guilt and panic were weighing my conscience down.

'Annabelle, I will deal with you later... just get yourself out of here!' uncle Charles ordered, his voice had a note of finality in it.

'Finally, we agree on _something._' Uncle Nate exclaimed.

'I can't leave...' I whispered.

'Annabelle, I'm NOT joking. I've had it with you!' Uncle Charles roared at me. I could tell he really means it.

'I don't want him to go to Azkaban! He's my uncle too!' I yelled, stupid tears rolling down my face.

Uncle Charles sighed. 'Annabelle, I'm going to be joined soon, by several more deatheaters and unless you leave now, they're going to take you in as well.'

'Go, Anne.' Uncle Nate told her, his voice stern.

'But I – '

'ANNABELLE!' Both my uncles yelled.

I heard the running of footsteps drawing closer to the room we're in.

'I'll lift the Anti-Apparation jinx only for you. Go now!'

'I can't apparate!' I yelled.

But Uncle Charles grabbed my hand and before I knew it, the space around be was being enclosed, tighter and tighter, until I stumbled in my home.

I recovered quickly enough to see Uncle Charles apparating away.

'Anne?!' James exclaimed. 'Mum! Come here!'

Aunt Callie ran into the room, a horrified expression on her face. I was still staring at the spot where my uncle just apparated.

Oh my god. Uncle Nate! He's going to Azkaban! He has _no_ wand! I have his wand! What's he going to do?

'Anne, Anne, what happened?' James asked, frantically. 'Was that my dad with you? Anne?!'

I was shaking with fear, with worry.

Oh my god, oh my god.

'James, get me some potions, she's bleeding a lot!' Aunt Callie ordered.

James ran into the other room.

'Anne, Sweetheart, can you hear me?'

I nodded. 'Uncle Nate...Uncle Charles.'

'What's happened, Anne?' My aunt asked, as James ran back into the room, carrying different coloured vials.

I drank all the vials, not even caring what was in them. My aunt continued to heal my head and several of my other cuts.

Stupid, useless, pointless, little cuts.

Where Uncle Nate was facing a huge group of deatheaters by himself.

Wandless.

I screamed in misery.

He's going to Azkaban an it's all my fault! How is he doing to get out?!

He should've just left without me! It's all my fault!

'Anne, what has happened?' James asked, eagerly.

'I didn't go to Narcissa's.' I confessed. 'I went to a deatheater party.

James face darkened at this bit of information and my aunt gasped.

'The Aurors, they found out and the deatheaters were all leaving, and I was trapped, because I wasn't allowed a wand and I can't apparate.' I explained, ignoring their reactions. 'but Uncle Nate, he wouldn't leave, and he found me, and took me upstairs and gave me his wand and told me to save myself and he'll distract the Aurors but I wouldn't go and then he shoved me into a closet and Uncle Charles found him, and started throwing curses and I came out and everyone argued and finally they both agreed to get me out of here because they heard other Aurors coming up the stairs, so Uncle Charles apparated with me, then went back and now Uncle Nate is all alone with all the Aurors with no way to defend himself and he's gonna go to Azkaban and IT'S ALL MY FAULT!'

I'm sure James would've yelled his head off if I didn't start crying and screaming hopelessly.

'It will be okay, Anne, don't worry. Don't cry, Sweetheart' Aunt Callie told me.

'Just wait and we'll see what happens.' James said, trying to keep his tone friendly.

And so we waited.

**

It must've been hours before Uncle Charles finally arrived.

I would even let him break proper for even a second.

'Is he in Azkaban? I don't care! Take me to the Ministry, I won't let him rot in Azkaban! He's a good man, a wonderful Uncle who tried to save me! He risked his own life, just for me! You cannot let him be imprisoned, I will not allow it!' I screamed, furiously.

'Anne, calm down!' Aunt Callie reprimanded me, holding me back.

'No, I will not calm down! You wouldn't let me get caught by the other Aurors, and neither would Uncle Nate! He wanted to save me, he put me above himself! Doesn't that tell you something about him?!' I exclaimed, refusing to let this go.

'Anne, there's not need to get so excited.' Uncle Charles finally spoke, looking me straight in the eye. 'Nathaniel is not in Azkaban.'

I let out a huge scream of pure and utter joy. I laughed happily, and practically began dancing around the room. 'He got away?! YES! Oh my god, I wish I could've seen that!'

I laughed and smiled, and happiness flooded throughout my body.

James looked at me, slightly disgusted.

'Annabelle.' Uncle Charles interrupted.

I smirked at him. 'Yes Uncle Charles?'

He didn't say anything.

'Awww, are you sad that you were bested by a deatheater? You should be happy! God, I would never have forgiven you if he ended up in Azkaban! I would rather throw myself in there too, rather than let him rot away in there all alone, just because of me!' I said, happily.

'Annabelle, there's was no need to take him into Azkaban because he is dead.' Uncle Charles told me, grimly.

I wiped the smirk off my face. 'You jest.'

James and aunt Callie were completely silent. Looking from me to Uncle Charles.

'No, I do not.' Uncle Charles replied. 'I was left with no choice. I killed him. Nathaniel Sorelli is _dead.'_

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed so loud and so much that I thought I would lose my voice. I sobbed and screamed, and kicked, and threw anything that was in my way.

I was swearing, babbling nonsense, destroying this, sending curses here and there with my Uncle's wand.

My _dead_ uncle's wand.

I took anything I could get my hands on, and threw it against the wall, and threw it at Uncle Charles as well.

'HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DO IT?! YOU BASTARD, _YOU BASTARD_, I HATE YOU!

'Anne, calm down – '

'SHUT UP, CALLIE!' I screamed not bothering to call her Anne.

She looked hurt.

I gave up on trying to hurt my uncle, I gave up on destroying everything around me.

I fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

My heart feels like it was ripped in two. Oh god, he's gone. _He's gone._ DEAD.

Because of Uncle Charles!

_Because of me._

Oh god, there's a huge, empty, gaping hole in my heart. And the pain, _the pain!_ I cannot stand it! It hurts, it hurts so much!

Make it stop, make it stop, _make it stop_!

I pull at my own hair, I claw at my face, scratching it, making it bleed.

I could feel James trying to stop me. I could see my aunt also crying. I could Uncle Charles, trying to give me potions.

What is it? Calm draughts? Sleeping draughts?

I WILL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!

Oh god, how could he? He was my Uncle, my family! The only Sorelli left besides ME! He was the only one who understood me, he fucking died because of me! It's all my fault, my fault!

And I won't stop. I won't stop hurting myself, I won't do it. I need the pain, it's all my fault. I need to suffer for the rest of my life because of it.

But oh god, nothing makes it better. The agonizing despair that I feel won't leave me. It's excruciating, it's unbearable, and oh god, he's really gone, isn't he?'

My tears subside, but I don't go numb, no. I transfer the pain into something else.

Anger.

'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!' I scream at all of them.

'You just KILLED my _only_ family, How could YOU?!' I roared at Charles.

He doesn't answer my question. 'Take these potions, Anne. Get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning. Just sleep on it, and you'll have a clear and open mind in the morning.'

'I don't want any fucking potions!' I exclaimed, and so help me god, I raise my deceased uncle's wand against James's father. Against Charles.

James reacts within a second and the last thing I hear, before I was overwhelmed by darkness was his equally angry voice screaming, 'STUPEFY!'

**Author's Note:**

SORRY Asta! I'm _SO _sorry! It had to be done! It was just part of the story! I'm _so_ sorry too, for anyone else who liked him! I loved him as well.


	32. Frailty

'You have to talk to us sometime.' James said to me.

I ignored him. I don't want anything to do with him, his mom or his dad. I've made that very clear. If he cannot process this through his dead, then I cannot help him.

'You haven't eaten in weeks, all you do is sleep! You're going to starve yourself!' James exclaimed.

'James, fuck off!' I yelled at him. 'I don't have a fucking appetite. I'm SO glad you and your murderous dad can still eat food and not feel sick to your stomach! I'm just as glad you can all sleep at night whereas I have to take a fucking potion! Don't FUCKEN talk to me, James! I hate ALL OF YOU! Get out!'

'I'm not the one partying with deatheaters.' James spat.

'James, if you don't care, then just get out.' I told him, too exhausted to argue anymore.

'Did you expect pity? You care more about the death of your evil uncle, more than you did your parents.'

James doesn't know when to shut up.

'FINE! I'LL GET UP! JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!' I roared at him, leaving the room quickly.

I collapsed halfway down the stairs, still too exhausted to do anything.

Depression struck me hard. James was right, I really hadn't eaten anything for weeks. I drink water every so often, just to stay alive. Other than that, I sulk in bed, I cry and scream, because the pain never stops. The intensity of me drains me of my energy. I cannot even control my magic anymore. Sometimes, it just explodes out of me, and other times, it's as if I've lost my powers. I take a sleeping draught every day, sometimes more than once. It's nice, to escape into a blank world, with no emotions. No dreams, nothing hurts, nothing is haunting me.

Then I wake up. And I remember everything that's happened, and I cannot bear it! And these people, these traitors, who claim to be my _family_ tell me everything is for the best.

I haven't seen anyone since the Gala. I don't even know how everyone else is doing. I've lost all contact, with everyone, and I'm just losing myself.

James of course, caught up to me, and sat beside me on the stairs.

I'm sobbing of course, all the pain is overwhelming me again. God, I can't move, my whole body is numb. It's so tense, and it's killing me. I'm shaking, unable to deal with the agony building up inside of me.

It's the same thing, every day. Over and over again.

This is why I sleep. I cannot do it.

'At least you're out of bed.' I hear James say.

Yes, what a _wonderful_ progress!

I wish I could find my voice. My head is killing me, there's such a dull ache coursing throughout my mind. I can't register anything that's going on.

I don't even know where my wand is.

I don't have my uncle's wand anymore either.

I have nothing. It's like living with my parents all over again. Completely powerless.

I'd prefer my parents right now. I'd give anything to live with my parents again. ANYONE is better that a fucking murderous bastard.

I hear yelling.

Who's yelling?

Maybe my aunt is yelling at James. I hope so. Fucking idiot wouldn't leave me alone, and now I'm unable to move, or even think clearly.

I feel myself being lifted in the ait. Someone's arms around me. Not James, too bug to be James.

Charles, probably.

Have to find my voice. Have to move. _I don't want him touching me!_

I scream the thought in my mind as loud as I could, because it's the only thing I can do. It's not fair, not fair. Don't touch me. Don't fucking touch me. I hate you, I wish you were dead! I wish I was dead.

I'm too tired. Even my thoughts consume my energy.

My eyes start to droop slightly.

But I don't wanna sleep. I need a potion.

I don't want to dream. I don't want to see my Uncle Nate's dead face.

Everything's getting dark.

I'm going to wake up screaming.

**

'_Now why do you look so glum, honey?' Nathaniel asked his niece._

'_Can I come live with you?' Anne asked, her face hopeful._

_Nathaniel chuckled at his niece. 'Perhaps.'_

'_Oh, please!' Anne pleaded, with a smile. 'I'll be soooo good! The best behaved girl you've ever met!'_

_At this, Nathaniel laughed. 'I haven't even said yes, and you're already yelling to me. Now, what should I do if you misbehave?'_

_Anne chewed on her bottom lip. 'Nothing.'_

'_Nothing?' Nathaniel questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. 'And why is that?'_

'_Because you love me.' Anne said, flashing a grin. 'You wouldn't hurt me. You can't. You'll find yourself unable to do it, and if you do ever hurt me, it'll break your heart and you'll never be able to live with the guilt.'_

'_You have quite an imagination. Have you forgotten that I'm a deatheater and torture is my specialty?' Nathaniel asked, smirking at Anne's reaction._

'_I still want to live with you.' Anne told him, sincerely._

'_I would like that very much, Anne.' Nathaniel told her. 'I've told you before, that I've been trying to track you down for a very long time.'_

'_Why, though?' Anne asked, curiously. 'I mean, it's not like I'm a boy or anything.'_

'_I find girls much more valuable.' Nathaniel said, no hint of sarcasm in his voice._

'_Really?' Anne questioned, clearly not believing her uncle for a second._

_Nathaniel seemed to hesitate. 'Girls...are more...beneficial.' _

'_Oh yes, us girls are married off to create stronger pureblood ties.' Anne spat._

_Nathaniel laughed. 'It's not so bad, hun. Pureblood marriages always work out.'_

'_And what if I don't wanna be someone's trophy wife?' Anne asked, stubbornly._

'_Wouldn't you like being married to Rodolphus?' Nathaniel asked, already knowing the answer._

_Anne changed the topic. 'Can I live with you, then? Can I move in, please?'_

_Nathaniel smiled. 'Of course. But I'm sure you'll want to sleep on it. Go get some rest._

_Anne did as she was told, and went off to bed, falling into a peaceful sleep._

_Hours later, she was awoken my maniacal laughter, and spine chilling screams._

_Anne pulled the covers over her head, remembering that her uncle had previously warned her not to go wandering about at night._

_So she shut her eyes, and covered her ears, willing for the noise to stop, and her fear to diminish._

_However, Anne felt as know the sounds were coming closer. She felt herself shaking in her sleep. It was only a dream, only a dream. She was imagining it. It was all in her head. She was hallucinating. Just imagining it all. It was another nightmare. She had so many of those. It will be over soon._

'_Are you just going to hide under the covers, Anne? You're a Sorelli, you mustn't cower like that.'_

_Anne calmed down, recognizing her uncle's voice._

'_Uncle Nate, that's not funny, I was really scared!_

_Anne pulled the covers off herself and let out a horrifying scream._

_Blood was everywhere. Her uncle's face was completely disfigured. Anne could see bones popping out in every direction of his body. Nathaniel was smiling down at his teeth. A toothless, crooked smiled, because he had no teeth._

'_Come on, Anne!'_

_I screamed and screamed._

_Then all of a sudden, he was okay again. He was whole again, looking at me with concern._

'_Anne?' Nathaniel whispered._

'_I'm okay.' I said, my voice shaky._

'_Good.'_

_Suddenly Nathaniel's demeanour changed and his face darkened. He raised his wand._

_Anne screamed and screamed. 'PLEASE, STOP!'_

'_That's nothing compared to what I felt, Anne.' Nathaniel roared, trying to make his voice heard over his screams. 'I thought you were supposed to be brave? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. You were in Slytherin, weren't you? Personal gain is your speciality, you weak little girl.'_

_Nathaniel made a slashing movement with his wand._

'_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I did not WANT YOU TO DIE!' Anne shrieked._

_So much blood. She cried and cried._

_Anne stopped. It was __**her**__ blood._

'_Anne? In love with a Slytherin? With Lestrange? After what he did to me? After what I did for you?' asked a disgusted voice._

'_Dad, daddy!' Anne cried, softly, reaching out for him._

_He kicked her hand away. 'No, Sweetie. You mustn't touch.'_

_He raised his wand._

_Pain, more pain._

_It was her dad's blood. She felt the pain, and he was dying, dissolving before her eyes._

'_I'm SORRY!' Anne screamed. 'DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!'_

'_Shhh, Sweetheart, It's alright. Don't cry.' _

'_Mom.' Anne gasped, holding back a sob. She was too afraid. Too scared._

'_They're so mad. Please, don't go. Please don't be mad. Don't leave me.' Anne pleaded._

'_Your entire family died for you, sweetheart. Now WHY WOULD WE EVER FORGIVE YOU!?'_

_Alexia slapped her daughter across the face._

'_I'm SORRY!' Anne screamed._

_But although it was Anne, who felt the pain, it was everyone else who was dying._

_So she watched her uncle, her dad, and her mom, bleeding, screaming, shaking, and __**dying**__ for her. All o them screaming words of disappointment, betrayal and hatred at her. _

_A traitor, a worthless excuse for a human being. A waste of blood. An abomination. _

_**_

'Wake up!' I heard, as I felt cold water dripping down my face.

I took a deep breath, before opening my eyes. 'How long?'

'Not sure, just got home.'

I nodded, before wiping myself with the bed covers. 'I'm so tired.'

'Well, I can't do anything about that.'

'What are we doing today?'

'Training.'

'Good.'

**

I groaned, as I pushed myself back onto my feet.

'WEAK!' he yelled at me.

I gritted my teeth, anticipating the next blow, which surely came, fast and hard. I doubled over, clutching my stomach.

Pain, so much pain.

'Had enough?' He asked me, concerned.

'Don't get soft on me now!' I hissed at him. I slapped him, knowing it will anger him.

Sure enough, it did.

He grabbed my arm, and threw me across several metres. I fell hard on the floor, as I heard a crack. I'm sure I just broke some more ribs. It's no matter.

Unending pain.

'You've had enough.' He told me, his voice stern.

'NO!' I shouted, trying to push myself back up. But I couldn't. I just collapsed back onto the ground.

He picked me up in his arms. 'When you can't walk anymore, Anna, then it's time to call it a day. You did well. Great progress.'

'Not well enough.' I murmured, leaning into his chest, as he carried me.

'No. Not nearly well enough. But you're getting there.'

'Sorry I hit you.' I apologised.

'Don't let it happen again.' He warned me.

I nodded, and before I knew it, he had placed on a chair and took a seat beside me.

'You're so good to me, Rodolphus.' I said to him, feeling weakened by today's training session.

'I told you I would take care of you.' He told me, casually. 'Are you hurt?'

I shook my head, lying.

Rodolphus drew back his hand and slapped me. 'Don't lie. I need to know if you're hurt.'

I bit down on my tongue.

'Anna, tell me.' He ordered.

No. I won't.

'I can't handle it, Rodolphus!' I exclaimed.

He looked irritated. 'Either tell me, or I will heal you completely.

I gritted me teeth. 'Fine. My ribs are broken, some are just bruised. My head is throbbing so bad, that I think I'm going to pass out.'

He nodded, and muttered a series of spells, but gave me no potions.

I have to say, a lot has changed. Rodolphus has been kind enough to take me away from the Potter's, in order to make sure I got completely better.

Well, from what I hear, he practically kidnapped me, but I'm okay with it.

I was so drugged up on potions, and Rodolphus was mortified by my condition. He pulled me out of my depression, in a very cruel and abusive sort of way, but nonetheless, he did it.

He has forbidden me to take anymore potions, apparently, I have too much in my body system, and it's only making me sicker. So every night, I'm forced to go through endless torturous nightmares, and Rodolphus, upon hearing my screams, attempts to wake me up.

One day, Rodolphus promises, that if I continue doing this, the nightmares will lessen, and it will be easier to bring me back to reality. He says, eventually, they will cease. Until then, he says he'll take care of me. And he has.

Often, he leaves me alone for so long, forcing me to drown in my misery. He says it's good for me, that I have to deal with the pain and move on. He says it's my decision and my decision only.

So, he's forcing pain upon me.

The training sessions is supposed to make me stronger, keep my mind sharp. I'm determined to get better but Rodolphus often gets mad, he says I overestimate my endurance level. I don't allow myself to be healed very often, nor does he suggest it. My bruises, cuts, gashes, and minor bone injuries remain. Anything serious is healed. I know I look like a mess. A beat up, battered bruised girl, who hasn't slept in days.

I've still barely eaten. Rodolphus is very displeased with this fact. And when he's mad, I'm punished. They're different from my training sessions, and yet, so very similar.

But, he took me away from the Potter's and for that, I'm thankful.

And I will get better. I will. Rodolphus says I'm doing much better. I'm going to see Narcissa soon, and Lucius. And Bellatrix.

I have to start interacting with people sooner or later.

**

'Are you ready?' Rodolphus asks me, then frowns, upon seeing me.

'No.' I answer, staring at the ceiling.

'Why are you in bed?' He snapped at me.

'I'm tired.' I told him.

I suddenly gasped, and felt something warm running down my leg.

'You cut me!' I exclaimed.

He gave me a strange look. 'Anna, they're coming today.'

I sighed, still staring at the ceiling.

Rodolphus walks over and pick me up in his arms. He's always carrying me around these days. The lack of food really takes its toll on my body.

'You promised me that you'd get better.' Rodolphus accused.

I felt guilty. 'I'm trying.'

'You didn't even try today.' Rodolphus said, angrily.

I hate it when he's mad at me, especially since he's doing so much for me.

'I'm sorry.' I sad, a single tear rolling down my face.

He kissed my head softly. 'I'm not mad, Anne. Do not cry. Just get better.'

I nodded, and Rodolphus walked into a room, where I heard a familiar voice

'Oh my god, what did you do to her!'

I managed a smile, though it hurts my mouth. 'Narcissa!'

Rodolphus sat me down on a particularly comfortable couch.

'I thought you said you were taking care of her!' Narcissa yelled.

'He is, Narcissa. Oh, don't worry, he's been so sweet to me!'

Narcissa looked at me disbelievingly.

'Well, you look like hell.' Lucius commented.

'I don't see how it's any different than how she normally looks.' I heard someone say.

I didn't have to turn to see who had said it.

'You must be blind, Bellatrix.' I heard Lucius snap at her.

I don't know why he brought _her._ Well, actually, yes, I do.

It doesn't matter. I don't care about her anymore.

I leaned against Rodolphus, who was seated beside me. He tapped my cheeks lightly, but hard enough for me to feel it.

'Anna, they came all the way here for you. Won't you at least talk?' Rodolphus whispered softly into my ear.

I struggled a bit. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. Even IF I was getting better, I was still so weak sometimes. And lately, our training sessions have been draining me of all my energy. I can feel an _I told you so_ coming from Rodolphus soon.

'Lucius, Cissa, I missed you.' I managed to say. 'Bellatrix...hello.'

'Anne, we're so happy to see you. How are you feeling?' Narcissa asked.

I didn't answer this time, my eyes were dropping.

'Maybe we should let her sleep.' Lucius suggested.

'I agree.' Bellatrix piped in.

I heard Rodolphus sigh, and wrapped his arms around me again, picking me up. Nooo, I don't want them to go. Using whatever strength I had, I tugged on Rodolphus's shirt.

'What? Anna, what is it?' He asked me, stopping.

I just buried my face in his chest. He'll get the message. He understands me better than anyone else.

I heard him sigh again, and felt him kiss the top of my head.

'She wants us to stay with her.' Rodolphus stated.

'I would like to, but she needs rest, Rodolphus!' Narcissa exclaimed.

'She's not going to sleep if we leave her alone, trust me, I know.' Rodolphus replied, slightly irritated.

He's always so annoyed these days. If I don't start getting better, I'm afraid he's going to snap. He's been so sweet to me. I really need to find a way to thank him for everything he's done for me.

I snuggled closer to him.

'So, you've been sleeping with her _every day?!'_ I heard Bellatrix ask.

'Bellatrix, let her sleep!' I heard Rodolphus hiss.

I vaguely felt Rodolphus lay me down on a bed. He sat beside me, and I moved closer to him. He put his hand around me, holding me tight, reminding me that he was there.

Often, if I wake up and see Rodolphus isn't there, I start to panic. Sometimes, it's hard to decipher reality and dreams for me. I wake up, thinking I lost Rodolphus and when he's not there, I fear that he is dead.

And I don't know what I'd do if I lost one more person in my life.

Some time passed, before I heard them all talk again.

'Is she asleep?' I heard Lucius ask.

'Yes.' Rodolphus asked. 'As much as she will be.'

'What do you mean as much as she will be?' Bellatrix asked, clearly confused, and still slightly annoyed.

'As in, she's still aware of us, and still half awake. It's a precaution for her, in case I leave.' Rodolphus explained. 'She always thinks I'm going to leave.'

'Do you ever?' Lucius asked.

'Yes.' I heard Rodolphus say.

Yes. He does leave me. I know he does. I'm always so horrified about it.

'She needs to get over this fear of hers. Sometimes, she is calm. Other times, she screams herself hoarse.' Rodolphus said.

I find it strange that Narcissa hasn't said anything.

'I _thought_ you said she was getting better!' Narcissa exclaimed, furious.

'She is.' Rodolphus insisted.

'She couldn't even keep her eyes open, she couldn't talk, couldn't walk, she looks like she hasn't eaten or slept in days, she all bruised and battered up, she can't stand to be alone! Narcissa listed off.

'I know what I'm doing!' Rodolphus snapped.

'What _are_ you doing?' Bellatrix asked. 'You spend every waking second with her, and Narcissa is right, she looks like hell.'

'She _is_ getting better. She's just tired. You're right. Narcissa, she doesn't eat. Even if she does, her body rejects it. She's so tired of throwing up, that she just doesn't eat. I have to force the food down her. She's as weak as a newborn baby, and thus, I give her training sessions, to help build up her physical endurance. That's why she's battered, I don't heal her, unless she's badly injured and she learns to deal with the pain.'

'That's horrible!' Narcissa exclaimed, horrified.

'When I say it, yes, it does sound horrible, but it is not. You know what she has been doing before I got to her? Sulking in her room, crying, and taking as many potions as she can so she can stay asleep. So she can't dream, or feel anything. She's completely disconnected from her emotions and everything around her, and not in the pureblood kind of way. She's completely... – '

'Mental?' Bellatrix added, helpfully.

'No...' Rodolphus hesitated. 'Though I will not deny that I fear her mental stability.'

'So instead, you hit her?' Narcissa asks, appalled.

'I need to her feel _something._ Even if it's physical pain. It'll be easier for her to feel pain above anything else. And you should see her, often, she screams, she cries, not because of what happened but because something is hurting her, physically. Something is getting through to her mind!' Rodolphus explained. 'I don't let her use potions anymore. She is often sore, and tired but she is starting to feel, starting to regain herself.'

'Why pain?' Lucius asks. 'Surely happiness is the key?'

Happiness?

Huh. It seems like a foreign language to me. I swear, I felt Rodolphus stiffen.

'I cannot do that. I can't make her happy, it's not something I can force out of her. You know everything she's been through, I can't just force happiness, and I think it's clear she's quite unhappy. She has been for a long time. We all know this. Now, I cannot force her to keep up this charade. Like I said, I fear she might lose her mind.' Rodolphus said, somehow quite calm. 'I'm doing this slowly. I brought you guys here to visit, to provoke some sort of happiness with her, some sort of affection.'

'Can't you do that?' Narcissa asked. 'I mean, she loves you and all...'

'Please, Cissa, I don't need to hear about him fucking her.' I heard Bellatrix say.

I'm sure if I weren't so tired, my whole body would tense.

'I haven't done anything with her, Bella. I haven't even touched her...in that way.' Rodolphus admitted.

'You serious?' Lucius asked, surprised.

'No, I don't believe it'll be good for her. She's too vulnerable, and she's not ready for that. If I even _tried_ to do anything, I think she'll just snap. You guys haven't seen her when she throws a tantrum. They're getting less frequent now, but every so often, she still blows up.'

'You make her sound like a child.' Narcissa commented.

'No, she's far from a child. Sometimes, she's strong, happy, even smiles, and maybe laughs a bit. It doesn't last long though. She's not a child by any means, she's just difficult and I'm not the best person at controlling my temper. I have to stop myself from lashing out at her. Of course, I've slipped, and we have to start all over again.'

'You spend too much time on her.' Bellatrix said.

'I know, and I'm sorry for that, Bella.' Rodolphus said. 'I promised I would protect her. It one of the very first things I ever really said to her. I haven't kept that promise, but I swear, I will.'

**

'_You'll do fine, Anne!' James reassured his scared and very nervous cousin. 'You made the team, didn't you? How hard the rest be?'_

_Anne nodded still unsure of everything. 'Wish me luck.'_

'_Good luck, sis.' James said, smiling._

_Anne smiled back and hugged James. 'I don't know what I'd do without you.'_

'_I'll always be there for you, Anne.' James said, reassuringly._

_Anne forced a smiled to her face, before making her way to the Quidditch pitch for her first ever practise with her team. _

_She had somehow made it as chaser._

_Anne loved James with all her heart, but ever since the recent death of her parents, Anne felt so alone, so scared. She knew James would always be there for her, but she didn't feel safe anymore. James just wasn't enough._

_But Anne couldn't think about her parents now. Not now. Not when she was about to go to practise._

_Anne reached the change room._

'_There's the newest addition to our team!' Dolohov announced._

_Anne tensed up when she saw the looks of sheer hatred splashed across the faces of her teammates._

'_I still don't know why you let a fucking bloodtraitor into our team.' Lucius sneered, making Anne feel uncomfortable._

_Anne knew that if James was here, he would stick up for himself. But Anne, merely stood there, looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world._

'_Awww, look!' You made the little orphan girl sad!' Rookwood mocked._

_The other's laughed, except Anne and two other people._

'_Leave her alone.' Severus Snape hissed._

_Anne gave a small smile to her friend._

'_He's right, guys. She's part of the team now, so lay off.' Dolohov commanded._

_Everyone else continued to glare at her, but said nothing, otherwise._

_Suddenly, Anne saw Evan Rosier remove his shirt. She blushed at turned away._

_The others didn't miss this._

'_Oi, Evan. I think Sorelli is enjoying the show.' Lucius yelled, laughing._

_Anne blushed even more. She refused to look at Evan, or anyone else for the matter._

'_Anne, we don't have a separate changing room for girls...seeing as how girls aren't usually on the Slytherin team.' Dolohov explained. 'But, if you like, you can change once we're all done.'_

_Anne nodded, gratefully. 'Thank you.'_

_Dolohov gave her a small, yet encouraging smile._

_Once everyone got changed, including Anne, they had their very first practise._

_Once, practise was over, they all headed back into the change rooms. Practise had gone very well, and to the disappointment of some people, Anne had played amazingly._

'_Told you she was good.' Dolohov rubbed in._

'_Still a traitor.' Rookwood muttered._

_Anne sat on one of the benches as the boys took their shower. She refused to shower at the same time as them. She hoped that a new changing room, one for girls, would be made._

_Slowly, one by one, they all came out and Anne fixated her eyes onto the floor._

'_You can go now. I'm the last one out.'_

_Anne looked up, and quickly thanked Snape, before grabbing her towel and heading for the showers._

_She took her time, making sure that by the time she got out, no one else will be in there. Dolohov had left her the keys so she could lock up._

_James was right. Everything went better than she previously thought._

_Though the fact that her teammates hated her guts and wanted her dead didn't make her feel any better._

_Anne stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her body. _

_She made her way to where her school robes lay, where everyone else normally changed. But of course, she changes when they're all gone._

_As soon as she turned the corner however, she saw that she was not alone._

_She stood there, staring nervously at her teammate, who stood up upon seeing her._

_She clutched her towel closer to her body._

'_Don't just stand there get dressed!' Rodolphus Lestrange snapped at her._

_Anne stuttered. 'W-why are y-you still here?'_

_Rodolphus smirked knowing that he was making her feel uncomfortable._

'_To lock up, of course.' He said, as if it were obvious._

'_Dolohov left me the keys. I can do it.' Anne said, softly and nervously._

'_No, I don't think so.' Rodolphus replied. 'I don't trust Bloodtraitors.'_

_Anne gritted her teeth. 'Well I cannot change with you here!'_

_Rodolphus looked at Anne precariously. 'You make that sound as if it's physically impossible.'_

'_It is!' Anne replied, indignant. _

_She felt as if her knees were going to give away any second._

'_Oh really?' Rodolphus asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Anne was about to reply, when Rodolphus closed the distance between them. Anne screamed as his hands reached for her towel. Ashe tried holding on, but he was stronger. Much stronger._

_Anne blushed, furiously as she attempted to cover herself up. 'What the FUCK are you doing?!'_

'_Such vulgar language.' Rodolphus hissed, angrily. 'But what else should I expect coming from a filthy mouth such as yours?'_

_Again, Anne tried to reply, but she found herself shoved against a wall. She struggles, trying to punch, kick, anything, but before she knew it, she found herself pinned. _

'_It's too bad for your blood.' Rodolphus said, pressing his body into Anne's still wet, naked body. _

_She felt shivers run up and down her spine. Her stomach clenched and she was trembling in fear, tears streaming fast down her face._

'_Look at you. Weak. Pathetic. Filth.' Rodolphus hissed, kissing Anne's neck._

_Anne whimpered. 'Please...I haven't done anything to you.'_

'_Begging will get you nowhere!' Rodolphus said, a note of finality in his voice. 'I have already made up my mind, and no amount of pleading will change my mind.'_

'_Please, don't hurt me!' Anne sobbed, terrified for her life._

_Rodolphus smirked. 'Are you frightened by us, Anne?'_

_Anne tensed up, when she heard Rodolphus call her by her shortened name. Only people close to her call her that._

'_I thought you liked being called Anne? I hear everyone call you that.' Rodolphus started. 'Answer my question.'_

'_I, only my friends and family call me Anne.' She whispered, through her tears. 'And of course, I'm afraid....'_

'_You should be.' Rodolphus said, biting Anne's neck, earning a cry from her lips. 'We can torture you for hours and hours, doesn't that sound fun?'_

_Anne squirmed._

'_We can kill you, without any thought.' Rodolphus hissed, biting he neck again, drawing blood. 'Hmmm, your blood is sweet.'_

'_Please...' Anne begged again, knowing her efforts was futile._

'_I can protect you, if you like.' Rodolphus offered, a dark look creeping into his eyes._

'_I...what?' Anne asked, confused._

'_Just be a good little girl.' Rodolphus instructed._

'_What do you – '_

_Rodolphus let Anne go, but threw her onto one of the benches. Anne didn't even think, she searched through her bag, where he wand was._

'_I don't think so!' Rodolphus yelled, angrily, grabbing her arm._

_Anne shrieked when she saw Rodolphus, who by this time, had removed his clothes, and was also completely naked._

_Anne was shaking in fear. 'Please no, please no. I haven't ever... I don't want to...'_

'_I know you're a virgin, save the dramatics. I told you I made up my mind!' Rodolphus exclaimed, smirking. 'I told you, all you have to do is be a good littler girl.'_

_And as he finished uttering those words, he pushed himself inside of her, earning a loud, nearly deafening, tortured scream from Anne._

'_Good girl.' Rodolphus yelled, over Anne's screams. 'I didn't even have to tell you to scream for me. I think I'm going to enjoy you very much.'_

_But Anne could barely hear him, she couldn't think of anything except for absolute pain._

'_PLEASE.' Anne screamed, hot tears falling down her face._

_Rodolphus thrust towards Anne and she screamed once again. This process was repeated until Anne stopped screaming and fighting against Rodolphus._

_Finally, he let her go and Anne fell to the ground, crying silently._

'_The first time is always the worst.' Rodolphus said. 'Don't worry about it.'_

'_You rapist.' Anne whispered._

_Rodolphus smirked and knelt down beside Anne. 'I'm just your protector. Everything comes with a price, Anne.'_

_Anne shook her head._

'_Look at me.' Rodolphus ordered._

_Reluctantly, Anne turned towards Rodolphus._

'_Don't you find me attractive?' Rodolphus asked._

_Anne cringed but once she thought about it, she nodded. 'Yes, I suppose.'_

_Rodolphus smirked. 'And I think you're beautiful. Don't you wanna stay on the team? And don't you want my friends to not harm you?'_

_Again, Anne nodded. 'But I don't want to be raped!'_

'_You get no choice in that.' Rodolphus dismissed._

'_But...'_

'_What's your decision?' Rodolphus asked, giving Anne a quick kiss on the lips._

'_You swear to protect me?' Anne asked, looking frightened._

'_Forever and ever.' Rodolphus stated._

_**_

'Forever and ever.' I whispered.

'What's that, Anne?'

I opened my eyes and saw Rodolphus. I reacted so fast, I'm sure he was left confused.

'Get away from me!' I yelled.

Rodolphus clenched his teeth. 'Anne, it was only a dream.'

I shook my head. 'Fucking lying rapist!'

'Just a dream.' Rodolphus repeated.

I sighed. I know it was just a dream. It didn't help matters though.

I shook my head again. 'Just get away from me.'

'Rodolphus...maybe you should leave her alone.' Narcissa suggested.

Rodolphus glared at Narcissa. 'I take care of her, I make her she stays alive, I will certainly not stay away from her.'

'No one asked you to do that!' I yelled. 'No one asked you to do any of it!'

A part of me was screaming at myself to shut up. Rodolphus has done so much for me, and all I'm doing is yelling at him, and insulting him. It wasn't fair to him.

'You should calm down.' Rodolphus suggested.

I was hysterical though. I don't even know why. Just the memories of it all. The innocence, the fear, the need for protection, the feeling of isolation and abandonment.

And it all started with him.

'I will NOT calm down! This is all your fault!' I screamed. 'You did this! You did all of it! All of it began with you! I hate you! I fucking hate you, Lestrange!'

Rodolphus was mad. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

Rodolphus grabbed my arm, and pulling me close to him before giving my bum about five painful, hard smacks.

I whimpered and whined.

'Rodolphus!' Narcissa yelled, sounding appalled.

Rodolphus had already stopped though. He was just warning me.

He looked me in the eye now. 'Will you behave or shall I continue?'

I was so frustrated that I just start crying.

Nothing is getting better. It's not getting better. We both know it and we're both so angry and desperate and nothing is working and I don't know what else to do but cry.

And as I cry, Rodolphus holds me and everyone else begins to argue.

'She's pathetic!' Bella says.

'Rodolphus, you just make her more miserable!' Narcissa exclaims.

'Mate, I don't think you're helping her as much as you think...'

'You spend too much time with her!'

'You're hurting her.'

'You should let her go home.'

'Worthless piece of – '

'Inconsiderate, sorry excuse for – '

'Don't know what you're – '

'ENOUGH!' Rodolphus roared. 'I didn't invite you all here so we can argue!'

Rodolphus picked me up, and headed out the room. I was still crying.

He took me to a room and placed me on a bed. 'Goodnight. Get some sleep.'

'Potion.' I pleaded, wiping my tears.

'Get some sleep.' Rodolphus repeated.

I knew he wouldn't give me a potion, but I just want some rest now. I don't think I'll be able to stop crying, the more I wipe the tears, the faster new ones fell down.

Rodolphus turned around to leave.

'NO!' I shouted, desperately.

Rodolphus glared at me. 'I have no patience with you today! Get some fucking sleep! I will NOT stay here tonight!'

He slammed the door and I sobbed helplessly until I passed out from sheer exhaustion.

**

I opened my eyes. 'Good morning.'

Rodolphus stood at the doorway. 'What do you want to do today?'

I smiled at him, grinning as if it was the best day of my life.

He didn't return the smile though.

'Are you mad at me?' I questioned, confused.

'What do you want to do today?' Rodolphus repeated, completely ignoring me.

'Are you mad at me?' I asked once again.

'Would you really like the answer to that?'

'Why are you so mad?' I asked.

'I'm sick of babying you, I'm sick of your constant screaming and crying. You barely sleep, you barely eat, and you act as if you're a child! You're completely isolated and you're nothing but an inconsiderate, ungrateful brat!' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'Your friends come and see you, and how do you react? You realize I haven't seen Bellatrix properly for weeks, and I've haven't been able to do anything at all! You swore to me that you'd get better, but of course, surprise, surprise, you end up being a little liar!'

'Well who told you to do all that?' I asked him. 'Everything was your idea! I never asked for this life, I never wanted this!'

'I suppose you'd rather be off playing Quidditch with Potter? Rodolphus spat.

'I didn't mind that life until you came along and MADE ME change!' I exclaimed. 'Did you ever think that you were wrong, Rodolphus?! I'm not meant for this life! You and I aren't meant for each other!'

'Okay.' Rodolphus said simply.

Okay? I needed to vent and all he says is okay?

'Annabelle, I should hope that you know by now, that what I think will always overpower what you think.' Rodolphus finally said to me.

Since when did he call me Annabelle? I made an awkward face.

'Whatever.' I finally said.

'You seem to be doing better today.' Rodolphus commented.

I nodded. 'I have good days.'

'I think I should take advantage of it.' Rodolphus said.

I nodded. 'Yes, I'm due for some more training.'

Rodolphus chuckled. 'Yes.'

He came close to me, and I was about to get out of bed to get dressed.

'No, Sweetheart.' Rodolphus said, climbing onto the bed.

I froze, panic was beginning to set it. Rodolphus noticed this and ignored me, proceeding to climb over me.

'Rodolphus, not funny.' I said quietly.

'I've been very patient, Anne.' Rodolphus said, kissing my forehead, lightly. 'I think it's time things got back to normal.'

I shook my head. 'No, please. I'll be good!'

'This isn't a punishment, Anne.' Rodolphus said, calmly.

'Please...' I pleaded. 'I can't...I can't do this.'

Rodolphus kissed my neck, and brought his body closer to mine. 'Don't worry. Just lie there, and I'll do everything.'

The next few hours were brutal. I screamed and cried and tried to attack Rodolphus any chance I got. Rodolphus, to my dismay, continued. Soon enough, I got tired of fighting, got tired of crying and certainly got tired of trying to hurt him.

It was all in vain. I suppose Rodolphus finally lost this patience with me.

I took his and just lay there, as he fucked me over and over again.

At least school will be starting soon.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long absence, I can't promise that it hasn't ended, but I felt bad about not updating this story... sorry about the chapter as well, I know it's not really my best work. Hopefully, the story will start picking up again. **


	33. Four Years Later

**Author's Note: Hello, once again! Okay, I've got a lot of explaining to do. **

**But first, my reviewers.**

Asta Marionette:

I'm SO sorry with the lack of updates for this story! I'm glad you're still following it, and you're such a faithful reviewer. Thanks so much, I really appreciate that! It encourages me to keep writing!

QuintiliVare:

Wow, thanks so much! I'm so flattered! I'm glad you like the story! And don't worry, despite how I write Rodolphus in this story, trust me, I'm definitely a Rodolphus fangirl

MadlyinlovewithBowie:

Thank you soooooo much for your review! It actually meant a lot to me, and your suggestions were incredibly helpful. I find constructive criticism very helpful, and I've decided to re-edit my story, but I figure, I should continue updating it as well, with more care, of course. I think it'd be cruel to keep everyone waiting. I will definitely start to edit my stories better, and make sure that everything makes sense. Thank you, once again! Your review really did mean a lot to me, and I take my reviews very seriously, and hopefully, it will help me become a better writer.

**I've decided to go with ****MadlyinlovewithBowie****'s suggestion, and so the story is taking place four years later, when Anne is in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I promise, every important event that had been missed in Anne's previous years will be explained, and I'm hoping to get this story moving. I promise that soon everything will be cleared up very soon! **

I stop dead as I come across yet _another_ poster.

With a sigh, I take a sharp turn to my left, refusing to look at the walls. I can pretend I didn't notice anything. It's won't be so hard, I've done it the last three times before now and everything worked out perfectly.

'Oommphh.' I say, falling to the ground.

Looking up, I see Regulus smirking down at me, offering me a hand.

I gladly take it.

'Thanks.'

'Why do you look at your feet when you walk?' He asks me.

Though, he had a very knowing look on his face. I hate him...in a loving sort of way. The little smart ass thinks he knows everything.

Shrugging, I change the topic. 'Don't you have class? You have O.W.L's coming up, you know.'

'Why mother, I had no idea!' Regulus replies, sarcastically.

I roll my eyes, and let out a laugh, despite myself.

'I'm heading to the common room, you wanna join me?'

Regulus nods, and snatches my book bag from me, flinging it over his own shoulders.

'You're so nice.' I decide to say. 'Sirius makes me carry my books!'

Regulus blatantly ignores me at this point. 'When do you think the next practise should be?'

'This weekend.' I reply without any hesitation.

'No.' Regulus says. 'Hogsmeade weekend.'

I groan, 'Please Regulus! I'll do anything!'

'I'm captain here, not you.' Regulus dismisses. 'Anyways, just go. What's the worst that can happen?'

'I should be captain.' I say to Regulus.

At this point, Regulus shoves me against the wall, half playing, and half warningly.

I smile at him. 'I know, hun.'

Regulus lets go of me and say nothing until we reach the common room and and after saying the password, we both walk in and I slump against my favourite leather couch. 'The worst that can happen is that I'll have to pick who to go with!'

Regulus sits beside me. 'You go with us. You have to.'

I send a glare at Regulus. 'Oh? Says who? _You?_'

I scoff and Regulus just looks at me intensely, almost making me want to cringe away.

'I'm going with Narcissa and Rabastan.' Regulus says, calmly. 'Lucius and Rodolphus are meeting us there, in disguise. You're expected to come.'

'I can be expected in detention.' I say, turning away from Regulus.

I can feel his eyes burning into my back, but I refuse to walk away. He can do it first.

'He already knows.' Regulus finally says.

This makes me turn around. 'What? Who?'

'Rodolphus. He knows about you and Sirius. He's known for months. So just go.' Regulus informs and advises me.

'No, I can't.' I tell Regulus. 'I'm sorry, I have to go now. I'm meeting Sirius before dinner.'

Now, I walk up to my dormitory, and decide that luck was definitely on my side today, seeing as Narcissa wasn't currently in the room. I start rummaging through my closet until I find a black dress to wear. Once fully dressed, I head to my desk where two rings lay: An emerald one, with a silver band, and a diamond ring with a gold band. I pick up the two rings, and just stare at them on my open palm. I gave a small smile and wear both on my left middle finger, before heading to the Gryffindor common room.

'Anne!' Lily exclaims, hugging me as I enter their common room.

I grin and hug her back. 'Where are the boys?'

As if on cue, I hear the four boys greet me simultaneously, in a rather loud manner.

Sirius eagerly runs up to me, wrapping his arms around me, almost possessively. I lean in and kiss him, as James cries out 'Ugh! Not in front of me!'

**

'_Sirius?' Anne whispered attentively._

_Sirius looked up at the source of the voice, and stared at Anne through his ghost like eyes. _

_Anne took a deep breath, certainly not used to this expression on Sirius's face. Sirius was usually so live, full of fire._

'_You're really killing me here, Anne.' Sirius said, his voice gruff._

_Anne turned away, but not fast enough, and Sirius saw the streak of pain that took over her face. 'I hope it hurts you for the rest of your life, Anne. I hope you have to live with this mistake for the rest of your life! I hope this kills the both of us, or even better, I hope you spend eternity locked up in your own head! Merlin knows, I will.'_

_Anne came to sit beside Sirius on the couch. 'Do you miss them?'_

_A long pause fell between the two of them before Sirius finally said, confidently, 'No. They made their choice, and I made mine.'_

'_What about Regulus?' Anne asked, trying to get into his head._

'_He'll come around.' Sirius said, although he sounded disbelieving._

'_Will he?' Anne asked, doubtful._

'_Will you?' Sirius asked._

_Anne leaned her head against Sirius, a single tear escaping her eyes. 'You know how I feel about you...'_

_Sirius shook his head. 'It's not enough. It's us or them, Anne.' _

'_Not yet.' Anne whispered. 'I have one more year.'_

'_Pick me.' Sirius said, urgently. 'Choose me. And choose me now.'_

'_Why complicate things now?' Anne asked softly. 'Why can't I have both? For now. At least for now.'_

'_Because everything is going to change. Because it's our final year, we leave our mark this year. Because my now, you know your decision, Anne. It's just everyone else that doesn't know. You have to be willing to do it, and do it now!' Sirius spoke fervently. 'I made my choice and I opened doors for you.'_

'_Even so, Sirius. James...James will never forgive us.' Anne said, shaking her head. 'I just got him back.'_

_Sirius smiled to himself. 'James loves us both. He'll come around. Come on, Sorelli. Now or never.'_

_Anne lifted her head and stared into the grey eyes of Sirius. 'Now or never?'_

_Sirius nodded. 'I'll never ask again. I'll never offer it again. Just remember, Anne...I chose you. I did it all for you.'_

_Slipping off the two rings Anne wore on her left ring finger, Anne kissed Sirius, choosing that the moment was now._

_Breathing heavily, and hardly able to control himself, Sirius gently lay against the couch and climbed on top of her. 'I knew you'd come around.'_

'_I love you.' Anne finally admitted._

_Sirius smiled, knowingly. 'It's about time.'_

_Quickly undressing, both Anne and Sirius were just about to prove their ultimate love for each other, when they heard the unmistakable voice of James Potter._

'_SIRIUS BLACK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'_

_**_

'Sorry, James. Forgot that you hated PDA's unless they included you and Lily.' I say, sweetly.

I see Lily roll her eyes, but she smiles nonetheless, and gives James a quick kiss.

Smiling, I stare from James and Lily to myself and Sirius. Everything is as they should be.

Peter looks on, almost pathetically, and Remus looks around the common room, feeling awkward. I decide to pull away from Sirius.

'God, I'm hungry' I announce.

'Me too!' James says. 'Must run in the family.'

'Yes, James, because you and I are the only ones who get hungry.' I say sarcastically, earning laughs from Lily and the rest of the Marauders.

James glares at me, but remembering his hunger again, he lets it go and we all head to the Great Hall to get some dinner.

It wasn't until ten minutes into the meal when Sirius spoke, 'Why are you wearing those?'

Frowning, I look down at my clothes. 'What's wrong with them?'

Sirius grabs my left hand. 'No, not those. These.'

Oh, he is referring to my rings.

I shrug. 'I'm going to see him soon. I got to reminiscing and I decided to put them on.'

Sirius scoffs angrily. 'Yes, and what wonderful memories they are. The engagement ring he failed to give you after he got you pregnant, and the class ring he gave you when he left you.'

Everyone around us stopped eating as soon as they realized that Sirius and I were discussing Rodolphus.

'Well, I'm done with my meal!' Lily says, all of a sudden. 'I've got to head to the little Girl's room. Anne, wanna come?'

I nodded, not bothering to answer Sirius. 'Goodbye everyone.'

Lily and I quickly walked out of the Great Hall, wanting to get away from the rest of the boys.

'Anne, slow down! They're not following!' Lily exclaimed.

I stopped walking. 'I wish he'd understand.'

Lily gave me a sad smile. 'Guys never do.'

'Is James ever like this?' I asked.

'Yes, even now.' Lily answered. 'James will always be jealous of Snape as Sirius is about Rodolphus. It's just in their nature.'

I let out a sigh. 'Would it kill you to call him Severus? Lils, it was a mistake.'

Lily's face hardened. 'We're not discussing this. Not now, Anne.'

I shook my head. 'Rodolphus wants to see me.'

'You know my opinion on this matter, Anne. You know all of our opinions on this matter. It's hasn't changed for any of us, and I doubt it ever will.' Lily said, seriously. 'But we both know you're going to see him.'

I stared at my rings again, and my heart immediately melted. 'I love them both, Lily.'

Lily nodded, already knowing this. 'The question is: who do you love more?'

**

'Any day now, Anne!' Narcissa yells, irritated.

'Can't wait to see your darling Lucius?' I ask, smirking at Narcissa.

Narcissa laughs. 'Can you believe how much things have changed?'

I nod. 'I always knew he'd fall in love with you.'

'I still cannot believe it.' Narcisaa gushes.

I smile. 'Well, believe it, because you're going to marry him soon enough.'

Narcissa rolls her eyes. 'Not anytime soon. We don't want to rush into it like Bella and Roddy.'

'How are they?' I ask.

'Well, you're seeing him today, why don't you ask yourself?'

I sigh. 'Because he may kill me before I get a chance to.'

'I thought he didn't hurt you anymore.'

I shrug. 'He doesn't...but that doesn't mean he won't. He's not opposed to hitting me...I just haven't done anything to offend him lately.'

'Don't worry, Anne. Rodolphus has known for a while now. If he was mad, I'm sure he would've already done something about it.'

I smile in order to reassure Narcissa. However, I know very well that Rodolphus can be a very patient man.

'Let's go downstairs.'

Narcissa and I were walking down the stair and we saw Rabastan and Regulus, both waiting impatiently. Grinning, I started to walk slower. Narcissa copied.

'Oh come on!' Regulus yells.

I smirk and Narcissa laughs.

'Ready boys?'

Regulus scowls and Rabastan glares at us, but nonetheless, we were on our way.

'I hope it's not too cold outside.' I say.

'I don't think so.' Rabastan answers.

He picks up his pace, and I follow him, leaving Narcissa and Regulus behind us.

'Rabastan, tell me honestly, is me mad or no?' I ask.

Rabastan shakes his head. 'He's not mad. I'm positive of it.'

'Are you sure?' I ask again.

Rabastan sighs. 'He's busy with his missions, Anne. He doesn't really have time to worry about you. When he does have free time, he spends it with Bella.'

I scoff. 'Why bother even seeing me?'

'Just a year more, Anne.' Rabastan says. 'Then you'll get to see him all you want.'

'Yeah.'

We made our way to Hogsmeade, coming in through the carriages. The three of them were talking amongst themselves and I was staring at my surroundings. I cannot wait to see Rodolphus, and I hope that everyone was telling the truth and I hope to Merlin that he isn't mad. I haven't seen him for months now, and I'm not sure what to expect.

'Anne, we're here.' Narcissa informs me.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I get out of the carriage, and we make our way through some alleys I don't recognize.

'I hate this place.' Narcissa says, clearly disgusted.

'Well we cannot meet them anywhere else, so hush!' Rabastan snaps.

I roll my eyes, and beside me, I see Regulus doing the same thing. This makes me grin.

It's too bad he and Sirius cannot get along.

I stop walking as I see Rabastan walk through a door. For the first time, I wrinkle my nose in disgust and turn to Narcissa, who looks uncertain.

'Well? Go in!' Regulus says.

'I don't...it looks gross.' I say.

I see Regulus clench his teeth. 'Anne, Cissa, I will drag you both in there if you don't move!'

Narcissa scoffs. 'Some cousin.'

Regulus sighs. 'I was thinking the same thing.

Narcissa squeals as Regulus grabs her by the arm. I grin widely and follow them through the door. I wasn't about to stand in the alleyway all by myself. I supposed Regulus knew that.

Narcissa immediately stops struggling once we reach the back of the restaurant, and she sees Lucius.

Running up, excitedly, Narcissa exclaims. 'Lucius! I've missed you so much!'

Lucius, in returns hugs and kisses Narcissa and it sends a warm feeling throughout my body and I look around for any signs of Rodolphus.

'He's not here.' Someone says underneath their hood.

I already knew who it was.

'Hello Bella.' I greet her.

Bellatrix lowers her hood and forces a smile onto her face. 'Hello again, Anne.'

I frown as her words hit me.

'What do you mean he's not here?'

'I mean, my husband is not here to meet you.' Bellatrix replies, taking a seat.

Narcissa goes to sit beside her and Lucius follows.

I take my seat in between Regulus and Rabastan, across from Lucius, Bellatrix and Narcissa.

'I came today because I was told that Rodolphus was going to me here!' I exclaim, shooting a glares at Regulus, who shrugs.

'Don't say his name so loud!' Bellatrix whispers, harshly.

I suddenly feel stupid. 'Sorry.'

'Rodolphus is on a mission for the Dark Lord, Anne.' Lucius informs me. 'He regrets that he cannot come and sends his apologies. He was looking forward to seeing you.'

'As am I.' I reply, thinking that I should have just gone with Sirius.

'It's not matter, you've still got us.' Regulus says.

I force a smile onto my face.

'It's certainly better that hanging around those Bloodtraitors.' Bellatrix says, eyebrow raised. 'Even if one happens to be your cousin, and the other, your boyfriend.'

'My boyfriend happens to be your cousin, Bella.' I say, smiling sweetly.

'He's no cousin of hers.' Regulus snaps. 'He is of no relation to us, that traitor.'

I sigh, not wanting to get into this again.

'So, how goes everything?' Narcissa pipes up, changing the topic.

The conversation went on with ease, with plenty of talk about the Dark Lord. As they were talking, once again, I took a look at my surroundings. Practically everyone is wearing hoods, trying to hide their identities. This restaurant smells really foul, and I suspect that is why we're not ordering any food to eat. I don't even know why we had to meet up in secret. Rodolphus is a known deatheater, but he isn't here. Bellatrix and Lucius aren't recognized as Deatheaters, but I suppose Bellatrix has to hide anyways. I mean, she _is_ married to a Deatheater.

I suspect Lucius keeps his identity a secret because of Narcissa. I can't imagine Narcissa hiding for the rest of her life. No, Lucius and Narcissa are the type of people who want to show off their wealth. I wish Rodolphus thought more about me and less about his missions.

'Anne, Sweetheart, it's time to go.' Narcissa says, sweetly.

I nod and step out of my seat.

'Goodbye Bella, goodbye Lucius.'

They both bid me farewell, and Narcissa goes up to get one last kiss form Lucius, making me feel jealous. Who knows when I'll get to see Rodolphus?

Narcissa finally breaks away from Lucius and as we begin to leave, I feel hands wrapped around my waist.

I turn around and look up and almost scream out of joy, but then when he put his finger to his lips.

So, instead, I just smile.

Lucius and Bellatrix both look shocked.

'You made it!' Lucius exclaims.

Rodolphus nods. 'I had to come, it's been too long.'

Bellatrix goes to stand beside me. 'Well?'

Rodolphus kisses Bellatrix and I hear him say 'The mission was a success.'

Bellatrix was glowing. 'Of course. Good job, husband.'

Rodolphus smirks. 'If you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with Regulus and Rabastan.'

Rodolphus leaves my side to go talk to Regulus and Rabastan, and both looked wary.

'See, Anne, he ended up coming!' Narcissa says, gladly walking over to Lucius.

'I'm glad.' I say. 'But...we have to head back to school.'

Bellatrix shakes her head. 'They do, but you don't. Rodolphus won't let you leave.'

I bite down on my lower lip. 'I should really go and see Sirius, though. He's awfully angry with me.'

Bellatrix snorts. 'You and I both know you will not choose to see Sirius over Rodolphus.

And she was right. We both know I won't do that.

Rodolphus returns and looks at Narcissa. 'I'm afraid I don't wish to stay in this dingy place any longer. I'll be taking Anne...I hope you can cover for her?'

Narcissa nods. 'Of course, I will.'

'Cissa, can you also tell...'

Narcissa nods, understanding fully. 'Yes, I'll tell him.'

At least Sirius will know that I'm safe.

Narcissa leaves along with Regulus and Rabastan.

'I'll be off as well.' Lucius says. 'I've got business to attend to.'

Lucius apparates away.

'Take my hand.' Rodolphus says to me.

I do as he says, and before I know it, we're both apparating, until we land in a bedroom. Two seconds later, Bellatrix arrives, as well.

'This is my vacation house, one of them.' Rodolphus says. 'Make yourself at home.'

I nod, but just stand there, as he and Bellatrix take their cloaks off.

'Was the Dark Lord happy?' Bellatrix asks, eagerly.

'Quite.' Rodolphus answers, smirking.

Bellatrix laughs. 'Well, I've got paperwork to do. You two do whatever you like.'

'Stay in the room.' Rodolphus tells her.

Bellatrix doesn't even argue, but sits down on the desk, starting whatever work it is that she had to do.

Finally, Rodolphus turns his attention towards me and it was then that the two of us took a good look at each other.

Rodolphus looks older. He always looked too old for his age, but now, he looks even older. I think all the mission he goes on is starting to take its toll on him. You can tell he's always busy, seeing as how he looks quite tired, but he was smiling all the same. The same smile that always made my heart melt. Still does.

'I've missed you.' I say, quietly.

He raises an eyebrow at me. 'I'm going to let that one go.'

I sigh. It seems nothing has changed.

'_You_ are almost seventeen. You are almost done with school.' Rodolphus says.

I smile at him. 'Almost.'

'And are you ready?' Rodolphus asks me.

Am I ready? I'm standing before Rodolphus pondering that very question. Am I ready to leave my friends and family forever? Leave Lily and James, who after six years, finally got together; leave Sirius, who gave up everything he knew in order to fight for the light side, and help me along the way; leave my uncle Charles and Aunt Callie, who after so many years of hardship and pain, gave me unconditional love, even when I didn't deserve it?

Can I leave one love for another? Can I leave Sirius for Rodolphus?

Can I rightfully forfeit my freedom in this world?

I know the answer, of course. Still, it doesn't hurt any less to ponder everything. I stand here before Rodolphus, who is awaiting my answer, knowing that once I graduate, once I become of age, I'm going to create an even bigger mess in this ongoing bloodbath of a war.

'I'm ready.' I finally reply. 'I've had four years to get ready.'

'You seem uncertain, especially for a girl who was ready two years ago.' Rodolphus comments.

I flinch slightly at those words as I look down to the rings in my hand. Rodolphus follows my gaze and I know, that at that moment, we're both thinking of the same events.

'We made our choices.' I say, pulling away from him.

'Indeed.' Rodolphus replies.

'I am certain of all that I'm going to do.' I say to Rodolphus. 'But it does not make it any less painful. You cannot even comprehend how hard this will all be for me.'

'Getting close to them again was your choice, Anne. A choice which I allowed you to have.' Rodolphus says.

'Why that you, for giving me the opportunity to reconnect with the ones I love.' I reply, sarcastically.

Rodolphus came towards me, wrapping his arms around me. 'I mean, do what you will, Anne. I'm not going to deny you anything. Play around with Sirius, if it is what you wish. I'm not around, I'm busy, and I understand if you need company. I'm not going to hold it against you for sleeping with other men...for now.'

I know Rodolphus's understanding can only go so far. I also know that there's no point in lying.

'Who says I'm only playing?' I ask, softly.

Rodolphus does not even falter. 'It doesn't change anything.'

'I love _him.' _I say to Rodolphus, almost inaudibly. 'I love Sirius.'

'But you love me more.' Rodolphus says, with no uncertainty in his voice, whatsoever.

I shake my head. I know it's true, and I know that he knows it's true. But Rodolphus cannot understand how serious the situation actually is, it isn't that simple.

'Anna, love, calm down.' Rodolphus says, _almost_ soothingly.

'You don't –'

'Anna, listen to me, I haven't seen you in months. You haven't written or anything. I have no desire to discuss this any further.' Rodolphus dismisses. 'Deal with Black on your own. I'm not gonna put up with this.

I nod. I don't wish to spend our time talking either.

'Bella, you may leave.' Rodolphus says, at last.

Finally.

Bellatrix rolls her eyes, but leaves without a word.

Rodolphus wastes no time, carrying me over to the bed.

**

'Look who finally decides to show up.' Sirius says, as I enter the Great Hall for breakfast.

'Sirius, listen, I'm so sorry, I was going to come straight back but –'

'But Lestrange finally decided that he should go and see you?' Sirius asks, spitefully. 'All of a sudden, he felt that he should come, sweep you off your feet and be that oh so wonderful man he's always been?'

'Sirius, please, I –'

'So, you're done fucking him and you decide to come back to me?' Sirius asks.

I remain silent.

'You're not even going to deny it.' Sirius states.

'Why lie?' I ask him.

'Narcissa wants me to tell you that you have Quidditch Practice.' Sirius says. 'You better eat up.'

'I'll skip it.' I say, knowing how furious Regulus is going to be.

'Anne, it's fine.' Sirius says.

'No, Sirius, you know I love you. It's just a couple more months, I promise.' I say.

Sirius looks up at me. 'I know. I just hate Lestrange.'

'I know.' I say, subconsciously touching my two rings.

**

'I'm kicking you off the team, you know.' Regulus says, as he comes to sit beside me.

I roll my eyes, only to see that Regulus has a dead serious expression on his face.

'What? Regulus, you're kidding!' I exclaim.

'Why shouldn't I?' Regulus asks. 'You _know_ we had practise. I'm not letting you skip just go you can go sleep with traitors.'

'And you must've known that Sirius, you know, your _brother,_ was upset that I spent the weekend with Rodolphus.' I retort.

'I have no brother.' Regulus growls.

'Regulus, come on, I love being on the team.' I whine.

'You should get your priorities straight then, Anne.' Regulus says.

'I know what my priorities are.' I tell Regulus, who frowns.

**

'_How is he doing?' Anne asked James._

'_Who cares?' James replied, stubbornly._

'_James – '_

'_My best friend, Anne!' James yells. 'Of all people, why my best friend?!'_

'_Do you prefer Rodolphus?' Anne asked, knowing the answer._

_James hesitated. 'It's not gonna work.'_

'_And why not?' Anne demanded._

'_Because...you know what Sirius is like...and you know what you're like.' James said, carefully._

'_Don't you think Sirius and I thought this through?' Anne exclaims._

'_I don't know.' James replied. 'Did you?'_

'_Yes, James. We did.' Anne replied. 'Now, your fight here is with Sirius, not me. You go work out things with him. There's something I need to do.'_

'_I'm never talking to him again.' James said. 'After everything I did for him, he goes and fucks my little sister!'_

_I rolled my eyes. 'We've done it before, James.'_

_Anne laughs at James's horrified expression._

'_He's your best mate.' Anne said, softly. 'Just go talk to him. I have to go.'_

_Anne made her way out the door, and flew to her destination._

'_Anne? I'm surprised to see you here.'_

'_Hello, Mr. Black...' Anne greeted._

'_Well, come in.' Orion said._

_Anne walked in and sighed, feeling nervous._

'_I suppose Sirius is staying with your family?' Orion asked, casually._

'_Yes, sir.' Anne replied._

'_Hmmm.' Orion replied._

'_Mr. Black, I'm so sorry.' Anne said, sincerely._

'_Don't apologize. I knew it was going to happen...I had hoped not, but alas, I'm not surprised.' Orion replied. 'And please, call me Orion.'_

_Anne smiled. 'Orion...would you mind if I talked to Regulus?'_

_Orion nodded his head slowly. 'He hasn't really been the same since Sirius left.'_

'_I can't even imagine.' Anne said._

'_They used to be close...at one point in their lives.' Orion stated._

'_I've heard.' Anne said, feeling horrible._

'_He's in his room.'_

_Anne smiled and made her way to Regulus's bedroom, and entered without knocking._

'_Mother, I don't want anything, I – '_

'_Hey Regulus.' Anne said, forcing a smile on her face._

'_Well if it isn't the little liar.' Regulus said, bitterly._

_Anne frowned. 'I'm so sorry, Regulus.'_

'_He said the same thing to me, when he left.' Regulus stated._

'_Regulus – '_

'_No, it's alright. He's with his true brother now.' Regulus said, darkly. 'I'm glad. There's no filth attached to my own bloodline now.'_

'_Regulus!' Anne exclaims. 'This was hard for him too, you know.'_

'_Who cares about him?' Regulus snapped._

_Then he smiled. 'I've got something to show you.'_

_Regulus pulled the sleeve of his arm up, and showed Anne there terrifying snake and skull tattooed on his left wrist._

_Anne's eyes widened and she slapped Regulus so hard, she could actually see the imprint she left on his face._

_Anne wasn't the only one who was shocked. Regulus stood before her, his mouth hanging open slightly. Then, common sense seemed to get the better of him._

'_You crazy bitch!' Regulus roared, tackling Anne down._

_Regulus and Anne rolled around the floor, fighting and screaming incomprehensibly._

_Finally Regulus had Anne pinned to the ground._

'_How could you?!' Anne screamed._

_Regulus now noticed than Anne was crying. 'What's the matter with you?'_

_Anne shoved Regulus off him. 'God! How could you...how could you go and join him! Sirius is going to heartbroken! This is going to destroy him!'_

'_Who the FUCK cares?! He left me, Anne! He left my entire family! You said he wasn't going to but he did! Why are you taking his side! Why do you care what I do?!' Regulus roared. 'I'm doing the right thing! I'm doing what I'm supposed to do...what Sirius was supposed to do!'_

'_Regulus, you don't know what you're doing!' Anne cried._

_Anne didn't know how to make things better, so she just skipped to the point. 'Regulus, I'm here cause I thought you deserved to know the truth...before anyone else.' Anne said._

'_What now?' Regulus asked, rolling his eyes._

'_I'm going out with him...' Anne whispered. 'With Sirius...I'm dating Sirius.'_

_Regulus paused. 'But you're with Rodolphus...and Sirius is a traitor.'_

_Anne nodded. 'I know.'_

'_So that means...'_

_Realization hit Regulus, and it hit him hard._

'_YOU TRAITOR!' Regulus yelled. 'YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!'_

'_Regulus, please, just listen to me, I – '_

'_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, ANNE!' Regulus roared. 'YOU LYING, FILTHY, TRAITOR! I HATE YOU!'_

'_I'm sorry.' Anne whispered, her tears falling faster._

'_Get out.' Regulus said, venomously. 'Don't talk to me until you get your priorities straight!'_

'_I know what my priorities are.' Anne replied. 'Goodbye Regulus.'_

_**_

'Regulus?' I ask him, confused.

'You haven't changed your mind, have you?' He asks me, almost as if he's afraid to hear the answer.

'No, Regulus, I haven't.' I tell him.

'So you're not going to run off with Sirius when school is over?' Regulus asks me.

I shake my head. 'No, of course I'm not. I'm on your side, Regulus, I promise.'

'So why do you care so much about him?' he asks me.

'I still care about him...even if we're not on the same side of the war.' I tell Regulus. 'I can't bear to see him hurt anymore than I can to see you hurt.'

'Do you love him?' Regulus asks me.

I nod. 'Yes, very much.'

'But you love Rodolphus more?' Regulus asks.

'Good.' He replies. 'I swear Anne, I will kill you if you side with Sirius.'

I smile, knowing full well that Regulus was being sincere. 'I will never betray you like that, Regulus.'

'Right, then. Don't miss practise next time.' Regulus warns. 'I _will_ kick you off the team.'

'I love you, Reg.' I say, smiling.

Regulus rolls his eyes. 'Love you, too, sis.'

It's funny how he calls me _sis_ but he won't even recognize his own brother.

I stare at the ceiling, staring aimlessly at it, just going over everything that is going to happen the next few months. I'm graduating soon and I'm too scared to face everything.

I touch my rings once again.

**Author's note: The next two chapters are going to be flashbacks, discussing the history of Anne's two rings! Sorry again, for the lack of updates!**


	34. The Engagement Ring

**Author's Note: I figured I should add two chapters, to try and make up for all the updating I haven't done.**

**This chapter is about Anne's engagement ring. Of course, it's a flashback. It's from her fourth year.**

'Anne, are you alright?' Narcissa called through the bathroom door.

'Yes.' Anne answered. 'Go on without me, Narcissa, I'm going to be a bit late.'

Narcissa sighed, and left.

On the other side of the door, Anne flushed the toilet, and slid down to the floor, burying her head into her hands. She wasn't alright. Nowhere close to alright and she was going to kill Regulus for getting her sick.

About twenty minutes later, Anne proceeded downstairs, where her friends awaited her.

'How are you feeling?' Narcissa asked.

Anne only replied by glaring at Regulus.

'Sorry.' He said, forcing a smile. 'Don't worry, it's probably only going to last a week.'

'But that's a whole week of torture!' Anne whined, before going over to sit beside Rodolphus.

'Don't worry.' Rodolphus said, stroking Anne's hair. 'Why don't you go see Madam Pomfrey?'

'I already have the potion she gave Regulus.' Anne said to Rodolphus. 'I'll just wait a couple more days.

**

Anne lay on her bed, crying and crying. She found herself unable to stop. She knew she had to, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

'Anne, please stop crying!' Narcissa begged.

Anne was at this for hours now, and Narcissa was at a loss for what to do. Everyone was at the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Anne has stayed behind because she was still feeling sick and when Narcissa came to check on her, she found Anne in her bed, crying her head off.

Finally, Narcissa heard exclaiming downstairs and knew that the match was over and that everyone was back. Narcissa dashed downstairs.

'Cissa, you missed the whole match!' Lucius exclaimed.

'Gryffindor lost!' Evan cheered.

But Narcissa didn't even care about the match, she was shaking her head frantically.

'What's wrong?' Regulus finally asked.

'I don't know what to do, she won't stop crying!' Narcissa yelled, helplessly.

Everyone stayed silent.

'Narcissa, just leave her alone.' Rabastan said. 'She probably needs rest. Merlin knows she hasn't been feeling well for weeks. We keep disturbing her, it's no wonder she's not getting any better.'

'So we just leave her crying?!' Narcissa screams.

'Yes, Narcissa.' Rodolphus said. 'She'll tire herself out. She needs to sleep. We'll check on her in a couple of hours.'

'Rodolphus, _please_, you didn't see her!'

'She'll be fine, Narcissa.' Rodolphus said.

'Anne doesn't cry, Rodolphus! I know that hard for you to believe since she's always...crying around you.' Narcissa said. 'But she doesn't cry. She is not alright. Something is wrong!'

'Narcissa, you're just worried. Calm down.' Lucius said.

Narcissa sighed, knowing that she was the only one who believed this to be a big deal.

'I will go see her right before dinner, Narcissa.' Rodolphus said. 'Don't worry. I take care of her, remember?'

Narcissa nodded, although she had a very bad feeling.

_Meanwhile..._

As Narcissa left the room, Anne hastily wiped away her tears. She knew that it was pointless, because fresh new tears formed in her eyes, and already began dropping down her face. But Anne needed to have a clear vision.

She knew that she had to get out because sooner or later someone was going to come up to see her. She couldn't risk it. She knew what she had to do.

Anne knew had to leave. Had to run away.

There wasn't very much time, so she only took what was necessary. And the only things she felt were necessary at this moment were her wands (her and her uncle Nate's) and her broom.

Anne left a quick little note and after quickly grabbing her broom and wand, Anne shot a spell at her window, breaking it, before jumping on her broom and heading out.

The only thing that was left, was to pick a place. She knew her aunt and uncle's would be an obvious place and so she couldn't do there. She couldn't tell anyone where she was.

Anne planned to empty out her bank account in the morning, and transfer it under a new name. She knew it would be risky, but she needed the cash if she was going to into hiding. Right now, all she needed was somewhere to stay for the night.

Her destination? Diagon Alley.

After finally landing on the ground, Anne began to feel wary. She was no fool and knew wandering around late at night, all alone was foolish. But Anne had very little choice, she didn't to get away fast and didn't want to risk getting caught.

Anne sighed and gripped her wand tighter, prepared for anything.

Except of course, for the guy who grabs her from behind.

**

'Let's go to dinner, I'm hungry.' Bellatrix announced.

Lucius nodded eagerly, as he too, was hungry.

'You guys go ahead, I'm gonna go check on Anne.' Rodolphus says, getting up.

'Not worries, we'll wait.' Narcissa said, wanting to know her friend's condition.

'Speak for yourself.' Rabastan said.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. 'No one's asking you to stay.'

Rabastan was about to reply, when they heard a murderous, spine chilling roar coming from upstairs. A roar which sounded very much like Rodolphus.

'On second thought.' Rabastan said. 'I think I'll stay.'

Narcissa had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Evidently, she wasn't the only one.

'Should we go upstairs?' Regulus asked.

They didn't have to, as Rodolphus came down, seemingly livid.

'What's the matter?' Lucius asked, cautiously.

Rodolphus stared directly at Narcissa. 'I hope you said goodbye to her, because when I find her, I will _kill_ her.'

Rodolphus wasn't joking the least bit.

'Kill her?!' Narciisa exclaimed.

'Find her?' Bellatrix question.

They all waited for Rodolphus reply, but instead of talking, he showed them the note.

_Leaving. Running away. Whatever you want to call it._

_My sincerest apologies. Staying wasn't an option._

_Not that it will change anything, but I'm sorry._

_I've made up my mind._

_Annabelle Sorelli_

'W-What?' Narcissa whispered, heartbroken.

'She didn't stand a chance of ever being in Gryffindor, that coward.' Rodolphus snarled.

'But she wouldn't leave...' Regulus said, sounding hurt but determined.

'I think I know her better than you!' Rodolphus spat.

'Hey!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'Don't be so rude! He didn't do anything!'

'He's right, Narcissa.' Evan spoke up. 'Anne definitely would run away.'

Narcissa turned furiously to face her cousin. 'How can you say that?!'

'It's true, Cissa.' Lucius admitted, defeated.

It was Bellatrix who broke the silence that ensued. 'I don't think she'd just leave either. It makes no sense.'

'Alright, so all those who don't know Anne believe she wouldn't leave!' Rodolphus said, sarcastically.

'I know her!' Narcissa hissed.

'So do I.' Regulus said, still determined.

Bellatrix gave Regulus a strange look before saying. 'I know girls. And I do know Anne, despite what anyone thinks. She would not be foolish enough to leave without cause.'

Rabastan shrugged. 'Some people may think hanging around Deatheaters and future Deatheaters a reason to leave.'

'Do you think she left?' Narcissa asked.

Rabastan hesitated a bit. 'It's...too early.'

'What the bloody hell are you talking about?' Rodolphus snapped.

'Look whatever you guys think, the note is here! It's HER handwriting! She left and I'm going to hunt her down and KILL HER!' Rodolphus exclaimed.

Narcissa began to panic. 'No, you can't! You mustn't!'

Lucius had to hold back the hysterical Narcissa.

'She knew what would happen if she ever left' Rodolphus said, dangerously. 'Traitors don't deserve to live. Am I wrong?'

Nobody seemed like they wanted to answer.

'Well?' Rodolphus asked.

'You're right.' Lucius said.

Evan agreed, followed by Rabastan.

'If she is a traitor...then yes.' Regulus said.

'You already know how I feel.' Bellatrix said.

'Narcissa, perhaps you should think about what side you're on in the war.' Rodolphus suggested.

For once, Narcissa spoke her true mind. 'I don't care for this war. I on no one's side...but Anne's. And in time, you will all see, that he side is the only side to be on.'

'Hey, Lestrange!' Called a seventh year by the name of Travers.

'What?' Rodolphus called.

'A letter from Dolohov.' He said.

Rodolphus look curious. 'Is is business?'

'Not exactly...he has a prisoner.' Travers replied.

'Prisoner?' Rodolphus asked, raising his eyebrow.

Travers nodded. 'I wasn't sure what he meant, but he said he's got Sorelli...'

Narcissa breath caught in her throat and at the very second, no one breathed and everyone was tense.

'Well, she didn't get very far, did she?' Rodolphus laughed.

It was a dark sort of humourless laugh. As if it was forced.

'Rodolphus, please don't!' Narcissa pleaded.

Rodolphus ignored her. 'I'll be heading out. Don't wait up.'

He left, leaving behind a screaming Narcissa.

_Meanwhile..._

Anne's screamed were muffled as someone placed his hand over hers. Anne tried kicking back at him, and to her luck, it worked.

She whipped around and starting aiming curses at him.

The man reflected her curses with great ease and fired his own curses at her. Anne was beginning to panic. She knew she wasn't duelling properly. She was so scared at this very moment that she was shaking and couldn't think straight.

'Protego!' Anne screamed.

Her tears fell faster down her face.

Finally, she dropped her Uncle's Wand. Although she knew she couldn't do magic outside of school, Anne decided to risk it, and pull out her own wand.

However, he was too quick, and shouted a spell and she dropped this one too.

Now she was defenceless. The man summoned her wands, and Anne bolted, running as fast as she could.

The man followed her, running much quicker than the younger girl, and grabbed her from behind. Anne screamed and kicked and scratched, but no to avail, as the man was much stronger than her. He seemed to drag her until they reached a small house.

He didn't let Anne go, until he got her upstairs, and shoved her onto a bed.

'Please...' Anne pleaded.

The man said nothing.

Anne decided to try something else. 'I'm Annabelle Sorelli! If you hurt me or even touch mr, you won't get away with it! Not only will you have the ministry to deal with, but also other Deatheater! Let me go, or I swear, you'll regret it.'

The man laughed, and took off his mask.

Anne stopped talking out of pure shock.

'Antonin?!' She exclaimed.

'Nice seeing you again, Sorelli. 'Dolohov replied, without any emotion.

Anne began to splutter. 'What-what the hell! What are you – what the hell is wrong with you!? You – you scared the hell out of me!'

'Oh? And you're not scared anymore?' Dolohov asked.

'Well, I know you wouldn't hurt me...' Anne said, confused.

'Do you know how foolish it is to be wandering around at this time of night? Especially during these times?'

'Yes...' Anne said, feeling like a child.

But she had no choice.

'Precisely. I know that you know this. So, when I saw you, it made me think that you were up to something.'

'And what would I be up to?' Anne asked, keeping her cool, but all the while, her heart was racing faster and faster, out of panic.

'Hmm, I don't know.' Dolohov said, sitting on a desk and writing a letter.

Things were quiet for a really long time, until Dolohov got up, and after attaching the letter to an owl, he turned to Anne. 'Perhaps Rodolphus will enlighten me when he gets here.'

The time for keeping cool was over. Anne sprang to her feet. 'Antonin! Antonin, please! You've got to let me go! Please, I'll do anything! You cannot...I cannot be here when Rodolphus comes! He'll kill me!'

Dolohov smirked. 'So, was I right in thinking you were trying to run away?'

'Please, Dolohov...you don't understand...' Anne pleaded.

Dolohov snorted. 'You'll get what you deserve, Anne.'

Anne stared at Dolohov in shock. When did he become so cold? And it was now, she noticed how different Dolohov really was. So much older, yet it's only been a few months. He seems inhuman, cold and it scared Anne.

'What happened to you?' Anne asked.

Dolohov laughed now. 'Were you expecting anything else?'

Anne tried to steady her breath, wondering if this would happen to Rodolphus, to Lucius, to Evan, Rabastan and Regulus.

To all her friends. Avery, Mulciber, Snape...

'I have...so much money, Antonin. It's all yours if you let me go.' Anne said.

She didn't know what she'd do without her money, but her only priority now was surviving.

'I don't need your money. I've got my own. Now, stop your pleading. It's bad enough I've got to babysit a fourteen year old, I don't need to be pestered on matters which mean nothing to me.' Dolohov dismissed.

'How do you go from being Quidditch captain to this?' Anne asked, sadly. 'Haven't you got any mercy? Any pity?'

'I liked you, Anne.' Dolohov said. 'Everyone did. You would've made a wonderful asset to the Dark Side, even if you were Rodolphus's mistress. It's a shame you forgot your place.'

'He's going to kill me.' Anne said, desperately.

'I have no doubt about it.' Dolohov said.

'I thought...I thought we were friends, Antonin.' Anne said, feeling lame.

Dolohov smiled, creepily. 'We were. Then you ran away.'

'You're just going to watch die?' Anne asked.

There was a knock on the door, making Anne's blood freeze.

'Who knows?' Dolohov asked. 'Maybe, I'll even help.'

Anne crawled to the farthest corner of the bed, as Dolohov opened the door, letting Rodolphus in.

'Anne, I see you're feeling better.' Rodolphus said, pleasantly.

In reality, Anne was a mess with her bloodshot eyes, tear stained faced and ruffled clothes.

'Rodolphus...please.' Anne whispered, softly.

'The time for begging is over.' Rodolphus snapped. 'You knew the consequences of leaving, and yet, you left anyways. So, say goodbye to this world, Anne.'

Rodolphus said his wand.

'NO!' Anne screamed. 'PLEASE, I WAS GONNA COME BACK! I SWEAR, I SWEAR!'

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'You think I am that thick?'

'I was!' Anne insisted. 'You don't understand, you would've kill me... you would've...

Anne couldn't find the words anymore.

Rodolphus slapped her. 'I'm gonna make sure you die the most painful death possible.'

Since she was going to die, Anne thought she should just tell Rodolphus the truth. 'I was going to come back...nine months later.'

And more long seconds, no one spoke. Dolohov seemed to come to senses before Rodolphus.

'She never ceases to surprise me.' Dolohov stated.

Rodolphus however, was dumbstruck. 'Nine months?'

Anne sniffed, not wanting to spell it out for Rodolphus.

This earned her another slap. 'Well?!'

'I'm...pregnant.' Anne finally says. 'It wasn't the flu, it's morning sickness.'

What happened next, surprised Anne, as Rodolphus let out a scream of pure and utter joy. He wrapped his arms around Anne and kissed her over and over again.

'Why didn't you tell me?!' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'You thought I was going to me bad? Over this?!'

Anne couldn't form words, still not recovering from the shock.

Dolohov at the scene before him. Rodolphus grinned at him.

'Congrats, mate.' Dolohov said, sincerely.

'My baby.' Rodolphus whispered. 'My heir.'

He kissed Anne again. 'Don't ever scare me like again, Anne. Merlin, a baby!'

'I...I...you're happy?' Anne asked.

'Anne, if Bella was never gonna give me any children, or any heirs, who did you think was?' Rodolphus asked, shaking his head at Anne's cluelessness.

'But I wasn't...I was going to give it up for adoption, Rodolphus.' Anne said, confused. 'I'm fourteen...I wasn't going to keep the baby.'

Rodolphus laughed. 'Of course you're keeping it, Anne. Don't be silly. You don't have to get rid of it now, you know I want it. Don't worry, you'll go stay at Lestrange Manor, and I'll be with you soon.

'What? No, Rodolphus! I want to stay in school!' Anne protested.

Rodolphus frowned. 'It's not safe for the baby.'

'I don't...I don't want to leave.' Anne insisted.

'It's not safe for the baby.' Rodolphus repeated.

'I'll be careful, Rodolphus!' Anne exclaimed. 'You know I will! Please don't make me leave! I don't want to be without you!'

'We'll talk about this later, Anne.' Rodolphus replied.

**

'Well, what do you wanna tell us?' Rabastan asked, impatiently.

'Not everyone's here yet.' Rodolphus replied.

'Who else is coming?' Anne asked, feeling nervous.

'We're waiting for Bella.' Rodolphus said.

Anne's eyes widened slightly. 'Are you...sure you wanna tell her?'

Rodolphus frowned. 'Well, yes, Anne, we have to tell her.'

'I don't want everyone to know.' Anne said, quietly.

'They will all find out eventually.' Rodolphus said. 'But for now we'll tell my family, Bella's family...and Lucius.'

Anne nodded, staring at everyone around her. Regulus, Evan, Narcissa, Lucius, and Rabastan.

Finally Bellatrix came, and sat beside Evan, looking bored. And now that everyone was here, Rodolphus spoke.

'Anne and I've got some exciting new for everyone.' Rodolphus announced, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

Bellatrix was frowning. 'The two of you have exciting news?'

Rodolphus nodded and looked at Anne.

'I...Rodolphus, you say it.' Anne said, nervously.

'Somebody say it already!' Rabastan exclaimed, making Regulus nodded vigorously beside him.

'Yeah, guys, some of us have stuff to do to.' Lucius commented.

'Like fuck other girls?' Bellatrix asked Lucius, who glared at her.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. 'Guys come on, let them speak.'

'What is it?' Regulus asked.

'Yes, what's so important that we all had to get together right now, when we're supposed to be having dinner?' Evan asked.

'We're pregnant.' Rodolphus grinned, just jumping to it.

'You're pregnant?!' Narcissa exclaimed, turning to Bellatrix. 'Mother and Father are gonna kill you!'

'Oh, please let me am there when you tell them!' Evan said, grinning.

'Me too!' Regulus laughed.

Everyone was exclaiming all around them, but three people were quiet: Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Anne.

'Bella, say something!' Narcissa insisted.

Bellatrix took a deep breath and forced her words out. '_I'm_ not pregnant.'

'But Rodolphus said...' Lucius trailed of, realizing what his friend meant.

Slowly, one by one, they all understood.

'You're pregnant.' Regulus stated, breaking the silence.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Our baby.'

Bellatrix smiled. 'Congratulations!'

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief, and everyone once again, starting exclaiming and congratulating Anne and Rodolphus.

**

'Why are you still awake?' Rodolphus asked, sitting beside Anne.

'Couldn't sleep.' Anne answered.

'You need your rest.' Rodolphus said.

Anne frowned. 'I'd sleep better if I knew you weren't sending me away.'

'I'm not sending you away Anne. Hogwarts is crowded, and it's dangerous for you to stay here. We'd be risking the baby. My parents will take care of you, Anne. After all, you're holding my heir.'

'But, Rodolphus, I don't want to stay with them!' Anne whined. 'I want to stay with you.'

'My mother will take care of you, Anne. Father will be a big help as well.' Rodolphus said, ignoring Anne. 'You'll get the best there is.'

Anne shook her head. 'No, I'll be so unhappy without you.'

'Anne...' Rodolphus warned.

'Please, Roddy.' Anne whispered.

'I will kill you if you call me Roddy every again.' Rodolphus said, with a smile. 'Alright Anne, you can stay.'

'For real?' Anne asked, shocked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'But only if you're 100% careful.'

'Oh I will be!' Anne exclaimed, joyously. 'Thank you so much, Rodolphus. I love you.'

Rodolphus sighed. 'I know you do.'

'Rodolphus?' Anne said. 'Is something wrong?'

'No.' Rodolphus replied.

'Are you sure?' Anne asked.

'Have you thought about what you would want to name the baby?' Rodolphus asked.

'Alexia if it's a girl. Michael or Nathaniel if it's a boy.'

'Nathaniel, maybe. The other two no.' Rodolphus dismissed. 'Do you think it's a girl?'

'I don't know maybe. Does it matter if it is?' Anne asked. 'What's wrong with Alexia and Michael?'

'I want a boy.' Rodolphus said. 'And I don't want to name them after your parents.'

'What if it's a girl?' Anne asked. 'And why not?'

'Because they're traitors.' Rodolphus replied.

'What if it's a girl?' Anne repeated, ignoring Rodolphus's comment.

'Then...we'll keep it. But I want a girl, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'If it's a girl, then we will try again after she's born.'

'Nathaniel Sorelli-Lestrange.' Anne said, happily.

'Sorelli-Lestrange?' Rodolphus questioned.

'Well...yes. I want him or her to have my name.' Anne said.

'Out of the question.' Rodolphus replied.

'What? Why?!' Anne asked, offended.

'Anne, they have to take my name, that's all.' Rodolphus said.

'They will, but I think they should have mine too.' Anne insisted.

'Silly girl.' Rodolphus said, amused.

Anne didn't argue any further.

**

Anne sighed as she made her way around the school...Rodolphus would kill her if he knew she was outside, but Anne needed her space.

Since she became pregnant, Rodolphus became unnecessarily protective, and thought it was sweet at times, it got on Anne's nerves. She was with Rodolphus every second of every day, and he would always be reprimanding her for one thing or another.

He gave Anne everything she wanted, and even put up with her ridiculous food cravings, but she had no freedom. She always had to get plenty of rest, eat plenty of food, to the point where it drove Anne crazy. She wasn't even allowed outside to do anything!

So this is why she snuck out and began wandering around, late at night. Anne begged Rodolphus to let her sleep in her usual form, with Narcissa, instead of in his room. In the end, he relented, not wanting to upset his pregnant mistress.

Luckily for Anne, Narcissa was a deep sleeper, and did not wake up, when Anne left.

After feeling refreshed, Anne decided to head back upstairs, before anyone notices she's gone. Halfway up the stairs, she heard someone.

'Anne, you shouldn't be out.' Bellatrix said. 'Rodolphus won't like that.'

Anne bit her lip. 'Bellatrix, please don't tell Rodolphus! I just needed some space! I had to get away.'

Bellatrix nodded. 'I understand but we should head back now.'

Anne nodded, and proceeded to climb the stairs.

When she reached the very top, she screamed as Bellatrix pushed her down, using all her strength and force. Anne scream seemed to have gone for ages, as she collided with step, trying desperately to shield her unborn child.

She lay unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

**

'Rodolphus! Rodolphus, wake up!' Rabastan urged his brother.

'Rabastan, go away! Let me sleep!' Rodolphus hissed.

'Rodolphus, Lucius, get up! Rabastan roared.

'WHAT?!' Both boys screamed simultaneously.

Rabastan was shaken. 'It's Anne...she's in the hospital wing.'

At once, both boys began to dress hastily, and ran down the stairs, making their way into the Hospital wing, Where Narcissa and Regulus already were.

They weren't the only ones either. Around her bed were Anne's Aunt and Uncle, and of course, her cousin, James. They were all shooing Rodolphus their most deadliest glares.

'Is she alright?' Lucius asked. 'What happened?'

'I don't know.' Narcissa answered. 'We just got here.'

Madam Pomfrey came.

'Is she alright?' Regulus asked, worried.

'Yes, she'll be fine. She's still unconscious now, but she doing better than – '

'What about the baby?' Rodolphus interrupted.

'I was getting to that. You see, Miss Sorelli – '

'IS THE BABY OKAY OR NOT?!' Rodolphus roared at the top of his lungs.

'Rodolphus, calm down.' Rabastan insisted.

There was a horrible silence until Madam Pomfrey said, 'I'm sorry, we lost the baby.'

Narcissa stifled a sob, Regulus noticeably paled, Lucius sucked in his breath and Rabastan let out a sigh of disbelief.

'Was it a boy or girl?' Rodolphus asked calmly.

'A boy.' Madam Pomfrey answered.

'My heir.' Rodolphus scoffed.

'Mate, it'll be okay.' Lucius said, trying to reassure his friend. 'She's just fourteen and – '

'When she wakes up, tell her I never want to speak to her again.' Rodolphus said, a note of finality in his voice.

Nobody even had a chance to get another word out, as Rodolphus walked swiftly out of the Hospital Wing.

**

'Rodolphus?' Anne called, walking up to him.

Rodolphus didn't look up but replied, 'Sorelli, don't waste your time.'

'Rodolphus, please, I'm so sorry, I – '

'I don't care, Sorelli. Leave. Now.' Rodolphus ordered.

'It wasn't my fault, Rodolphus.' Anne insisted.

'Sorelli, GO!' Rodolphus said, emotionlessly. 'Go do whatever the fuck you want! Go back to your cousin, go fuck Lucius, go chill with Narcissa. I don't care, just go! I don't care about you or your stupid excuses!'

'They're not excuses!' Anne yelled back. 'It was Bellatrix who did this! She pushed me down the stairs!'

'Don't you dare blame Bellatrix for something that is entirely YOUR fault!' Rodolphus said, uncaringly.

'But Rodolphus, I'm not lying! I swear to – '

'Can someone help me out here?' Rodolphus yelled.

'Anne, come on.' Lucius said, tugging on Anne's arm.

'No, Lucius, you've got to believe me!' Anne said, hopelessly.

Lucius nodded, but it was obvious he didn't believer her.

No one did.

**

Anne hadn't slept for weeks. It's been more than a month and she and Rodolphus still haven't spoken to each other. He really wanted nothing to do with her.

There wasn't a day where Anne didn't cry. There wasn't a day where she didn't hope, pray and wish that Rodolphus would come to his senses. Anne still had her friends, of course. No one blamed her for was what. Miscarriages happen all the time, and she was so young.

No matter who she talked to though, Anne never felt better. And they all tried. Every single one of them

To Anne's surprise, they still haven't given up/ they still talk to her, still try to make her laugh, fell better, and distract her from the pain. Sometimes, she does. But often, she lives with a horrible emptiness in her heart.

Tonight, Anne didn't want to stay in her dorm. She cried all too often and even loud enough to wake Narcissa up from her sleep. Anne didn't feel her friend should suffer just because of her. So tonight, she decided she would sleep on one of the couches downstairs.

Anne made her way slowly down the stairs. Whenever there were any stairs around, Anne was extremely cautious. Not that it did her any good now, of course. But still, she couldn't rid herself of the habit.

Anne stared at the still lit fireplace and sighed before making her way to a long leather couch. She paused.

Rodolphus was fast asleep on the couch. Anne knew she ought to turn back but she found herself unable to do it. Instead she squished onto the couch beside him, lying against him.

It was the best night's sleep Anne had gotten in weeks.

When morning came, and Anne awoke, she found that Rodolphus was gone. She had a blanket on her though. Anne got up quickly, looking for any signs of Rodolphus.

But there were none.

Anne sighed. It wasn't new to Anne that she would dream of him, and think it to be real. It was new for her to go to bed drunk enough to imagine things.

But it had felt so real.

And so later that night, Anne was determined to return, because although it may not be real, it still allowed her to sleep, and it was the closest she could ever get herself to Rodolphus.

So each night, Anne went downstairs to sleep on the couch. Each night, Rodolphus was there. And each night, Anne woke up with a blanket on her.

And although it was all a figment of her imagination, it made Anne feel slightly better. Especially knowing that he would hold her all throughout the night, stroking her hair, caressing her skin and giving her light kisses.

Yes, Anne knew she was losing her mind, but it wasn't hurting anyone. No harm was being done.

One night, Anne strolled downstairs and went to her couch, and smiled at the sleeping Rodolphus. Her smile disappeared however, as Rodolphus opened his eyes.

Anne heart began to beat fast and the two of them stared at each other in silence. Anne was prepared for Rodolphus to walk away.

Instead, Rodolphus opened his arms and Anne went to lay beside him, gladly accepting his offer.

And now, he was _really_ holding her. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't her imagination. It was real all long.

When Anne awoke, he was gone, but Anne didn't feel upset, because now she knew it was real.

That night, Anne returned. But when she walked over to the couch, she didn't see Rodolphus. He wasn't there.

Thinking that he was just late, or herself just too early, Anne sat on the couch and waited.

And waited and waited.

Finally, Anne came to the awful heart wrenching conclusion that Rodolphus wasn't coming. And for the first time in almost two weeks, Anne began to sob hard into her hands.

He wasn't coming. He wasn't going to hold her, or let her know he still cared. He was going to keep her company and keep her safe. No, he wasn't coming. Not for her.

Anne never aw Rodolphus staring at her from the top of the stairs.

**

'Why did you stop?' Asked a very determined Anne.

Rodolphus began to walk away.

'Don't you dare leave!' Anne screamed, her voice coming out stronger than she felt.

Rodolphus stopped but did not turn to look at Anne.

'Don't you dare leave! Not after all the nights you spent holding _me_ in your arms!' Anne yelled.

It was a good thing no one was around.

'What can I say? Some habits are hard to break.' Rodolphus said, impassively.

'Don't even try that on me!' Anne exclaimed. 'I know better than anyone, Rodolphus! That whole, I don't care facade doesn't work on me!'

'What do you want Sorelli?' Rodolphus asked, finally turning around.

'Why did you stop? Why are you doing this?' Anne asked. 'Especially because I _know_ you want to be with me!'

Rodolphus paused for several minutes, and neither person said anything.

'Come upstairs.' Rodolphus said.

Shocked, Anne followed Rodolphus, who headed up to his dorm.

Anne walked into his dorm, uncertain. Rodolphus began rummaging through his things and finally handed Anne a sheet of paper.

Confused, Anne asked, 'What is this?'

'Read it.' Rodolphus replied, watching her intently.

Anne read the paper in front of her. Every single word. More than once. She read it over and over again, not believing her eyes. Finally she looked up at Rodolphus.

'You...this...Is it real?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'It was.'

He grabbed the paper and ripped it up into shreds and began laughing darkly.

'See that, Sorelli? Hmm, see it?!' Rodolphus asked. 'I would've given up _everything_ for you!'

'Rodolphus, I – '

'Don't!' Rodolphus commanded. 'I would've broken my engagement with Bellatrix, so I could marry you. So we could...actually be a couple and fall in love and raise kids together!'

Rodolphus scoffed.

'I was a fool for even considering it. My father was right.' Rodolphus said.

'Rodolphus, I'm telling you, it wasn't my fault!' Anne exclaimed.

'You didn't want the baby!' Rodolphus finally yelled. 'You NEVER wanted it! You didn't even love me enough to keep it and I...I WOULD'VE TRADED MY WHOLE FUTURE FOR _YOU_!'

'I did want it, I - '

'I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT LESTRANGE MANOR! I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T BE SAFE HERE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO WANDERING ABOUT! BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME! YOU LOST MY SON! MY HEIR!'

Tears were streaming down Anne's face. 'Rodolphus please...'

Rodolphus took something out of his pocket. 'This was the ring I was going to give you.'

Anne looked at the Ring. It was the most beautiful piece of Jewellery she had ever seen.

Rodolphus handed it to her.

'Keep it, Sorelli. It's yours. I hope it always reminds you of the life you could've had, but were to selfish to.' Rodolphus said. 'Now, I will not say this again. I want nothing to do with you. Don't ever speak to me again. And don't bother coming downstairs. I'm going to spending my nights with Bellatrix. The only faithful girl I have. My true, one and only love. Now leave.

It took all of Anne's strength to walk out that door. She left, knowing she would be spending the rest of her life, wearing her unofficial engagement ring and crying her eyes out.

**

'Rodolphus, what's wrong?' Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'The missions and school work and Quidditch...just, there's so much to do.'

'Well, don't worry about school, love.' Bellatrix insisted. 'You're fantastic at Quidditch, too. Just concentrate on your mission for the Dark Lord.'

'She's going to be recruited, you know.' Rodolphus said.

'Who? Anne?' Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus nodded.

Bellatrix smirked. 'Yes, I'm aware of that. Any one of them would want to recruit her.'

'I can't work with her.' Rodolphus complained.

Bellatrix shrugged. 'I'm sure the Dark Lord will keep her busy.'

Rodolphus clenched his teeth. 'He's was rather fond of her, wasn't he?'

'They all seem to be.' Bellatrix replied, rolling her eyes.

'I don't see it happening.' Rodolphus said. 'She never wanted to fight in the war.'

Bellatrix laughed. 'Who says the Dark Lord will use her as a fighter?'

Rodolphus snorted.

'Everyone's got their talents.' Bellatrix said. 'Hers just happens to be keeping men sexually satisfied.'

Rodolphus regretted bring up the topic of Anne. However, since he did, he thought he should get something out of the way.

'Anne says it's your fault that she lost the baby.' Rodolphus stated, casually. 'She said you pushed her down the stairs.'

'It's her own fault.' Bellatrix said, impassive.

'I thought as much.' Rodolphus replied. 'You wouldn't push her down the stairs.'

'Who said I didn't?' Bellatrix asked.

'You just said – '

'I said it was her fault, not mine.' Bellatrix corrected. 'I did push her down the stairs though.'

Rodolphus looked at Bellatrix, incredulously. 'That was my baby.'

'Yeah, some illegitimate bastard that you had with your whore.' Bellatrix said. 'There's no way he was carrying out _our_ line.'

'Bellatrix, we discussed this!' Rodolphus exclaimed.

'She didn't even want your baby, Rodolphus.' Bellatrix rubbed in.

Rodolphus paused.

'That baby would've been stillborn.' Bellatrix informed Rodolphus. 'She wasn't careful at all. She's the one endangering the baby, staying at Hogwarts, not getting any sleep, wandering around all alone after dark. The baby would've died anyways. I just sped up the process.'

'I suppose there's plenty of time to have a baby.' Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix nodded. 'I've been telling you that all this time.'

'When we win the war.' Rodolphus stated.

'When we win the war.' Bellatrix promised.

'Well, I should be off.' Bellatrix announced, kissing Rodolphus. 'I told Narcissa we'd hang out. I love you, bye.'

'I love you too. Bye Bella.' Rodolphus said.

About ten seconds after Bellatrix , Lucius entered.

'Lucius.' Rodolphus greeted.

'Well?' Lucius asked.

'Well what?' Rodolphus asked.

'Are you going to talk to her?' Lucius asked, annoyed.

'Who?'

'Anne!' Lucius exclaimed.

Rodolphus face darkened. 'And _why_ the fuck would I talk to _her_?'

'I heard ALL of that!' Lucius hissed. 'I heard Bellatrix admit it!'

'I'm sure you also heard the part about Anne's carelessness?' Rodolphus asked Lucius.

'Carelessness? Rodolphus, she fully intended to take care of this baby! In case you don't remember, she actually tried to run away, to protect your baby! To give it up for adoption, so _your_ baby would be safe.' Lucius exclaimed.

'She didn't want the baby!' Rodolphus yelled.

'Of course she didn't! She's fourteen!' Lucius yelled back. 'But you know what, she had a good heart and an even greater conscience and she would've taken care of the baby if it was what you wanted! She loved you _that_ much Rodolphus, that she was content to give her life up for your benefit!'

'Bottom line, Lucius. I've got a fiancée who doesn't want children, I don't need a foolish, reckless girl who also doesn't want children added to my problems.' Rodolphus said.

'She's a mess, Rodolphus.' Lucius said. 'You haven't seen her. She's alive mainly because she doesn't want to cause her friends pain. She's staying strong for us.'

'And?'

'And you owe it to her, Rodolphus! It wasn't her fault and you know it! And I know it! It was all Bellatrix and her stupid jealousy over Anne! She never wanted to give you kids, but when she finds out that Anne is pregnant, all of a sudden, she cares? And promises to give you children? It's NEVER gonna happen!' Lucius exclaimed.

'I don't give a fuck.' Rodolphus said, leaving the room.

**

'We've got practice, Anne.' Regulus said, coming into her room.

'I can't make it. I'm sick.' Anne replied.

Regulus sighed. 'You're not sick, Anne. Come on, just come.'

'I don't want to.' Anne whispered.

'If it helps...I believe you.' Regulus said.

Anne looked up at him. 'You believe me over your own cousin?'

Regulus nodded. 'I know you love Rodolphus too much to do that to him. And believe me, I know Bella, she knew that Rodolphus was starting to like you more than her.'

Anne shook her head. 'What a lie. If he really liked me, he wouldn't leave me like this.'

'Anne...' Regulus started. 'I know this means nothing to you, but I'm still here for you. You promised me that you'd be here, especially since...Sirius isn't and I promise you the same thing.'

Anne looked up, slightly hurt. 'You mean the world to me, Regulus. Don't ever think differently.'

'Then please come play Quidditch with me?' Regulus asked. 'It's my first year on the team, you know that. I wanna beat Gryffindor.'

Anne managed to smile. 'It would be nice to see the look on James and Sirius's faces.'

Regulus grinned. 'Great, get dressed and let's go.'

As Anne was getting dressed, she felt guilt overwhelming her. She knew her friends were hurting, and it meant so much to her that they were still trying to tell her. However, everything just seemed to be getting worse for Anne.

'I'm ready.' Anne said coming out.

Regulus and Anne both made their way to the Slytherin change room.

'About time!' Evan yelled. 'Anne! You're joining us!'

Anne forced a smile and nodded. 'Yes, of course. Need to beat those lousy Gryffindors.'

'That's the spirit!' Evan encouraged. 'The cup's ours this year!'

'Yup, with Regulus and me, how can we possible fail?' Rabastan said, arrogantly.

'Right you are. I'm the best beater around.' Regulus said, proudly.

'Say that in front of Rookwood.' Lucius laughed.

Regulus shrugged. 'I doubt he cares about Quidditch anymore.'

Anne watched the boys argue amongst themselves, not really paying attention to what they were saying. She just wanted to go outside and fly. When she was younger, flying always made Anne feel better. This time around, she was hoping flying would have the same effect on her.

The team started up with some warm ups. They flew around, practised their spins, loops and turns, as well as challenge their speed and distance. Personally, Anne thought Evan was a better captain than Dolohov was. Then again, she always preferred Evan over Dolohov.

Every once in a while, Anne would glance over to see what Rodolphus was doing, but he never looked it her. Anne felt forgotten, and flying wasn't helping her the least bit. She barely even noticed Evan releasing the Quaffles and Bludgers.

Anne made no effort to try and get a hold of the Quaffles, or try to aim it at the hoops. Lucius and Rodolphus were doing all the work, and Anne just flew around. She knew the match against Gryffindor would be their most important match but Anne couldn't get her head into the game. She couldn't focus enough to actually play.

Evan decided to cut her a break. He knew Anne was going through a very hard time right now. In fact, he was surprised to see that Anne came to practice. He saw this as a good sign. A sign that she was recovering and getting better.

However, he didn't know how great their chances at beating Gryffindor were. Lately, he noticed that Lucius and Rodolphus were barely talking, and obviously, Rodolphus completely abandoned Anne. It seems his seekers just could not seem to communicate.

'Rodolphus, Lucius, pull it together!' Evan yelled. 'Great job, Rabastan!'

Of course, Rodolphus and Lucius's lack of cooperation made it easy for Rabastan to do his job as seeker and block all their shots.

Anne looked up at her teammates, realizing how good everyone has gotten. She was thinking that perhaps, she should resign, especially since she was only jeopardizing her team's chances of winning.

Anne was distracted from her thought as she let out a gasp of pain. Her gasping turned into screaming. Her teammates stopped what they were doing and turned towards Anne.

It took Anne several seconds to realize that she wasn't hit with a bludger but, she didn't know what the sudden pain was from. However, it was unbearable, and Anne found that she could not keep her balance on her broom.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Lucius sped towards Anne just as she fell off her broom. He caught skilfully in his arms, and landed on the ground with her.

Mostly everyone had flown down to see if Anne was okay. Rodolphus stayed in the sky, watching the scene from above.

Anne was screaming hysterically. '_NO, NO! THE BABY! THE BABY!'_

At the moment, Lucius saw blood coming from between Anne's legs.

'Anne, love, calm down, it's okay.'

But Anne became more hysterical. '_MY BABY! THE BABY, PLEASE, GOD, NO! MY POOR BABY!'_

'Anne...' Lucius said, uncertainly. 'Anne, you already lost you baby.'

Lucius wrapped his arms around Anne as she began thrashing around, screaming louder and louder. '_NO, MY BABY! PLEASE NO!'_

'Anne, your baby is gone!' Lucius yelled.

Anne stopped moving, stopped yelling, and was only left sobbing.

She whispered. 'I _killed_ my baby.'

'Lucius, she's bleeding entirely too much.' Evan said. 'Take her to the Hospital Wing.'

Lucius nodded and stood up, carrying Anne with him, as she whispered over and over again. 'I killed my baby.'

**

'Well, Lucius, is she okay?' Evan asked, as Lucius entered the Common Room.

'Where is she?' Narcissa asked. 'Can I go see her?'

'How is she doing?' Regulus asked.

Everyone was in the Common room, waiting to hear about what happened with Anne.

Lucius gave everyone a grave look. 'She's...she's not doing well. There are complications. She at St. Mungo's.'

'What complications?' Rabastan asked.

Lucius narrowed her eyes. 'When Bellatrix pushed her down the stairs, the baby died from the heavy impact. Anne lost a lot of blood, and it took a tremendous toll on her body.'

'Rodolphus, Anne tripped on the stairs.' Narcissa corrected.

Lucius shook his head. 'Ask her yourself, Cissa. I know it's been a while since her miscarriage, but the impact is hitting her now. She's in a lot of pain.'

'Will she be okay?' Regulus asked.

'Bellatrix, did you really push her?' Narcissa asked.

'No.' Lucius replied.

'Yes.' Bellatrix said, without guilt.

'HOW COULD YOU?!' Regulus and Narcissa exclaimed simultaneously.

Bellatrix was about the reply when Rodolphus spoke. 'What do you mean she's not okay?'

'I mean she's depressed, she lost a baby, she in a lot of pain, she lost a lot of blood, she can't eat or sleep, more than usual, she's hysterically and keeps screaming and crying!' Lucius yelled. 'She thinks it's all her fault!'

'And you think it's mine?' Rodolphus hissed.

'I think it's hers.' Lucius said, pointing to Bellatrix. 'The impact of the fall killed the baby, Rodolphus. Anne took tremendous care of it. I heard it from Madam Pomfrey herself. She was surprised, especially since Anne never went to see any nurses or doctors. She did it all by herself!'

'She'll survive.' Rodolphus stated.

'Of course she will, she's Anne!' Lucius scoffed. 'She always survives everything. But even if she does, it's highly doubtful that she'll ever be able to conceive again, all thanks to your precious fiancée and frankly, I think Anne prefers death. It's much more merciful.'

'She didn't want children.' Rodolphus stated.

'What are you talking about?!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'She was so excited!'

'You got it wrong Rodolphus.' Lucius said. 'It's not that she didn't want children, it's that she didn't want to be away from you.'

'She was just worried because she was so young. I mean it hasn't even been two years since she lost her own parents.' Narcissa said.

Bellatrix suddenly got up. 'Well isn't everything all grand and merry!'

Everyone became silent, as they watched Bellatrix storm up the stairs.

Rodolphus frowned and began to head upstairs, himself.

'Really?' Lucius asked. 'After all that, you still go chasing after her?'

'Lucius...she's still my sister!' Narcissa exclaimed.

'And still my fiancée.' Rodolphus replied, continuing up the stairs, until he made it to Bellatrix's dorm.

'What up with you?' Rodolphus asked, letting himself in.

'I thought you had more respect for me than that, I thought that you at least cared enough about me to _never_ put me through something like that.' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'Obviously...I was wrong.'

Rodolphus paused. 'Have I done something to offend you?'

'Just go, Rodolphus.' Bellatrix said, blankly. 'You should go to St. Mungo's and visit your girlfriend.'

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. 'My girlfriend?'

'She's not your _mistress_, Rodolphus.' Bellatrix said.

'Bellatrix, really, how many times do we have to do this?' Rodolphus asked.

'I don't know, Rodolphus. How many times _do_ we have to do this?!'

'I love _you.'_ Rodolphus exclaimed.

Bellatrix shook her head. 'But you've always wanted _her.'_

'Bellatrix she's nothing to me. Just someone I fuck, that's all.' Rodolphus stated.

'But that's not all. You care about her, admire her, you think she's brilliant. She's your friend, your Quidditch mate. She's...not just a mistress. She'll never be your mistress.' Bellatrix said, sadly. 'She'll always be so much more.'

Rodolphus took a deep breath. 'I need time to think, Bellatrix.'

'Goodbye Rodolphus.' Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus nodded, and left.

**

'Anne, I wish you came to us.' Callidora Potter said.

'Aunt Callie...I just, I don't know.' Anne replied.

'It'll be okay, Anne.' Charles Potter promised.

Anne smiled, but her features gave away that it was a bitter smile.

'Anne, you have a visitor.' The nurse said.

Anne and her aunt and uncle looked at the doorway to see Rodolphus standing there, looking determined.

'Contrary to popular belief, it seems these Slytherins do have some sort of backbone.' Her uncle stated, her anger evident.

'I'm right here.' Anne said, rolling her eyes.

'Do you need something?' Callidora asked Rodolphus.

'I need to speak with Anne.' Rodolphus stated.

'Anne?' her uncle asked.

Anne nodded. 'I'll be fine, don't worry.'

'Call us if you need anything.' Callidora said, looking concerned.

Anne gave a smile, and her aunt and uncle left.

'Did you want something?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Can you conceive?'

Anne scoffed in disbelief. 'Why? You wanna get Bellatrix to finish the job?'

'We still need an heir.' Rodolphus stated.

'I'm not doing all that again.' Anne replied.

'Not now.' Rodolphus said. 'We still have time, Anne.'

'Rodolphus, I can't deal with this now.' Anne said. 'I just can't do this.'

Rodolphus grabbed both of Anne's shoulders tightly. 'Well need to talk.'

Slightly trembling, Anne let out a sigh and nodded. 'What?'

'It seems...I've forgotten how things are supposed to be.' Rodolphus said, sounding ashamed.

'Meaning?'

'Meaning you are my _mistress_.' Rodolphus stated.

'But I'm not.' Anne said.

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes, digging his nails into Anne's shoulder. 'But you are.'

'Rodolphus...you're hurting me.' Anne gasped.

'Good.' Rodolphus replied, indifferent. 'I hope you remember the...original circumstances of being a mistress?'

'You really think you can suddenly forget that you care about me?!' Anne exclaimed, the pain evident in her voice.

'Learn your place, Anne.' Rodolphus warned. 'I don't care about you.'

Anne gave in, and nodded.

Rodolphus smirked and stared at her hands. 'I see you're wearing the ring.'

He let go of her shoulders.

'Mistress, I'll see you later. Remember what that ring symbolizes.' Rodolphus said, before leaving.

Anne let out a heavy sigh as Rodolphus left, knowing she was back at square one.

**Author's Note: Next chapter is about her class ring. It's set in her fifth year.**


	35. The Class Ring

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!**

**Asta Marionette: I hope you have fun in Europe! I'm glad you're still addicted to the story :)**

**Mlinds2: Thank you so much. Anne definitely know how to play now, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Anne chooses sides very soon! **

**MadlyinlovewithBowie: Well, at least I'm getting better! Let's hope it stays that way. I'll try updating quicker next time! I'm trying, things just always seem to get in the way. I've got two chapters for everyone again. Although the second part is a bit short. **

'So...have you made up with Evan yet?' Narcissa asked Anne, casually.

Anne sighed, sadly. 'I don't think we'll ever make up.'

'Oh come on! Evan could never stay mad at you, Anne!' Narcissa reassured.

'You don't know how Quidditch crazy these guys are.' Anne told Narcissa. 'It's his own fault, anyways.'

Narcissa sigh again. 'At least the rest of them forgave you.'

'Only after Rodolphus got his hands on me.' Anne said, rolling her eyes.

'You really shouldn't have done that.' Narcissa said.

'It was a year ago, Narcissa, why does it matter?' Anne asked.

Narcissa shrugged. 'Time is just...passing by so fast. It wouldn't do you good to have so many enemies.'

'Rodolphus will protect me.' Anne said.

'To a point.' Narcissa reminded her. 'Aren't you scared, Anne?'

Anne sighed. 'Of course I'm scared, Narcissa. I'd prefer not to dwell on it, if you don't mind.'

'Well, I do mind.' Narcissa said, coldly. 'I'm just trying to help, Anne.'

'Yeah, well, go bug Lucius.' Anne said. 'I don't need your help.'

Narcissa stared at Anne coldly, before leaving several seconds later.

'Bitch.' Regulus muttered.

'Shut it.' Anne said.

'You guys are drifting apart more and more each day.' Regulus commented.

'I know that.' Anne said, frowning.

'You do realize you've got two years left after this year, right?' Regulus asked.

'Yes, I know!' Anne snapped.

'Dunno why you're mad at _me_ for.' Regulus said, rolling his eyes.

Anne sighed. 'I'm sorry Reg. I just...he's leaving soon.'

'You knew it was going to happen.' Regulus said.

'I know that but...I dunno, everything is happening so fast.' Anne said, sadly. 'I just can't seem to keep up.'

'Life's good, Anne.' Regulus said. 'Don't worry about it yet. Be glad you're not graduating yet.'

Anne laughed, feeling sick to her stomach. 'You're right...if I'm worried now, Merlin only knows what's going to happen when I graduate.'

'You'll always have me.' Regulus promised.

'Yeah but you're two years younger. I gotta wait for you to graduate!' Anne exclaimed, laughing.

Regulus shrugged. 'Better than nothing.'

Anne paused. 'I don't think Narcissa even likes me anymore.'

Regulus hesitated. 'Anne, it's not that she doesn't – '

'Never mind, Regulus. I think I'd prefer not knowing.' Anne said, forcing a smile. 'I have enough to worry about.'

'It's just...they just think you're starting to switch sides.' Regulus said. 'But don't worry, I know you won't.'

Anne smiled at Regulus. 'Thank you. I have to head for my exams now.'

'Good luck.'

**

'I can't wait till graduation.' Lily said.

Anne laughed. 'I can, but I certainly cannot wait until we're done with O.W.L's.'

Lily smiled at her friend and nodded, vigorously.

'This war...it's getting so serious, isn't it? Lily asked all of a sudden. I keep expecting to wake up and have someone tell me that it's over!'

'That may not be a good thing.' Anne tells Lily. 'I suppose it depends on who you're voting for.'

Lily's smile faltered. 'I'm worried about the war.'

Anne hugged Lily. 'Don't worry, Lils. I promise it'll be okay.'

'It's just...it turns everything against each other! Compelling friends to fight with friends and family to fight with family!' lily exclaimed. 'It's ridiculous...and all because of blood?'

'I know, Lily.' Anne said, sadly.

'You live with them, Anne.' Lily said. 'I mean, don't worry, I know in my heart that you're not like them...but can you just...explain the whole thing to me? As hard as I try, I can't understand it.'

'Well Lily, it's just – '

'Oh my god!' Lily screamed, outraged.

Anne paused. 'I didn't even say anything yet...'

'Not that!' Lily screamed. 'UGH! Potter! Your idiot of a cousin! Look what's he's doing!'

Anne looked in the direction of James and his friends, the Marauders, in time to see James flinging Snape of his feet as he tried to retrieve his wand. Anne cringed.

'I warned them not to!' Lily screamed.

'So did I.' Anne said, angrily.

Lily suddenly got up and began marching towards James. Anne hastily followed watching as a crowd began to form, and people began to laugh.

Like and Anne picked up their pace, but Lily was far ahead of Anne. Form the distance, Anne saw soap bubbles form in Snape's mouth and Anne was now running at this point, realizing that this wasn't going to end well. She came just in time to hear the conversation.

'Leave him ALONE!' Lily screamed.

James turned around, and began to play with his hair.

'All right, Evans?' James asked.

'Leave him alone," Lily repeated, glaring at James with intense dislike. 'What's he done to you?'

'Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean.' James said, smiling.

Anne stood and watched the scene, mentally cursing James, but made no effort to stop them. Once Lily and James got started, it was impossible to stop them. Everyone around them was laughing, finding great amusement in all of this, except of course, Remus Lupin. Anne had never like Remus more until this moment.

'You think you're funny.' Lily said, coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone.'

'I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. 'Go on…go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.'

Anne rolled her eyes now, and noticed that James's jinx was beginning to wear off on Snape. She saw him trying to get to his wand, his mouth still a bit soapy.

'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!' Lily said, disgusted.'

Anne smirked at this.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius and then he turned to Snape. 'Oi!'

Snape had gotten a hold of his wand, and aimed a curse at James. James now had a slightly severe cut on the side on his face, and is robes were smeared with blood. A little plain, however, did not stop James, as he shot back a curse and suddenly, Snape was hanging upside down in the air. His robes were falling over his face.

Anne began to yell, but the crowd began to cheer so she remained unheard. She looked over at Lily and she could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile play on Lily's lips. However, it was gone as soon as it was gone.

'Let him down!' Lily screamed.

'Certainly.' James said and with a wave of his wand, Snape fell to the ground.

However, Sirius wasn't done having fun at Snape's expense, and aimed a curse at him. '_Locomotor mortis!_'

Snape became as rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, taking out her wand.

James and Sirius looked nervous now. Anne got out her own wand, in case she needed to back up her friend.

'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you.' James said, jokingly.

'Take the curse off him, then!'Lily said, seriously.

James sighed and muttered the counter curse. Snape immediately got to his feet.

'There you go,' James said, disappointed.' You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus – '

'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!' Snape said, viciously.

Lily blinked and Anne's eyes widened in shock.

'Fine, I won't bother in future.' Lily said, sincerely. 'And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_.'

Anne bit down on her tongue, not believing what was happening.

'Apologize to Evans!" James roared and he once again pointed his wand at Snape.

'I don't want you to make him apologize.' Lily shouted, turning to James. 'You're as bad as he is.'

'What?" yelped James, offended. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!'

Anne shook her head. Although everything kept going on, she still couldn't process what was happening.

'Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.' Lily ranted.

Anne would've laughed but somehow, she didn't find anything about this situation funny.

Lily turned around and began to rapidly walk away. Anne decided that Lily's needs were greater than Snape's and she followed her. She vaguely heard James yelling behind her, but neither of the girls turned around.

'Lily!' Anne yelled. 'Lily, wait up!'

Lily turned around, her face matching her hair. 'Anne...just...JUST _go.'_

'Lily, come on, I – '

Lily sighed and looked as if she was on the verge of crying. 'You're the last person who would understand something like this.' Lily whispered. 'I love you Anne...but just go. I want to be alone.'

Lily walked away, and Anne let her. Unlike James, Anne knew when Lily was serious and also unlike James, she knew when to stop trying.

So Anne just decided to head back to where James and his friends were, to see if Snape needed any help.

'James!' Anne called. 'Where's Severus?'

'Dunno.' James shrugged. 'He just sort of went off in that direction.'

James was smirking. Anne didn't bother asking whether he pulled down Snape's pants or not. Frankly, she didn't want to know.

'James Potter! You don't even know what you have done!' Anne exclaims.

James rolled his eyes. 'Don't try and act all high and mighty with me Anne. I'm not in the mood. I already got yelled at once today, if you didn't notice!'

'You totally deserve it!' Anne said, harshly. 'Severus never did _anything_ to do!'

'Well not he called Lily that name and now I will hate him because of it.' James said, sincerely.

'You git.' Anne hissed. 'Don't act so righteous, not when you're the cause for Lily's heartbreak!'

'I didn't do anything!' James defended.

'He was her best friend, James!' Anne yelled.

'Open your eyes, Anne! They're on separate sides of the war!' James exclaimed.

'Oh? Like you and me, you mean?' Anne asked.

'That's your decision, Anne.' James said, sternly. 'Snivellus just made his decision, and it cost him the most special girl there is. If you're willing to do what he did, and give your own friends and family up, then I can't help you.'

'Bloodtraitor.' Anne spat.

James did not dignify Anne with a response.

**

'I don't even care if I messed it up.' Narcissa said, seriously. 'I'm just glad it's over.'

'Me too.' Anne agreed. 'God, why didn't anyone ever tell us O.W.L's were so bad?'

'Wait until your seventh year.' Lucius replied. 'And no worries, I'm sure you got all O's.

'Perhaps.' Anne replied.

Narcissa snorted. 'You definitely did.

'What can I say? I'm a hard worker.' Anne said. 'I mean look at my competition!'

'Potter, Evans, Lupin, Narcissa, Rabastan, Snape.' Lucius listed off, laughing.

Anne groaned. 'I'll die if either James or Sirius does better than me.'

'They won't.' Narcissa reassured. 'No one ever does better than you.'

'Let's hope so. Or else, I'll never hear the end of it!' Anne exclaimed.

'Hear the end of what?' Rabastan asked, sitting beside Anne.

'O.W.L's.' Narcissa replied.

'Oh my god, Anne, you're making everyone go crazy!' Rabastan exclaimed. 'Just forget about it already, it's over!'

'But I can't, I mean, they're O.W.L's, they – '

'O.W.L's aren't going to do _you_ any good, Anne.' Bellatrix said, joining the others with Rodolphus by her side. 'It's not like you'll be getting a job.'

Anne rolled her eyes. 'I know that! But...I still want to do well. Just to know that I _can.'_

'Or to prove you really are as magical as us.' Bellatrix taunted.

Angrily, Anne said. 'Being magical has nothing to do with it. Lily Evans is a Muggleborn, and everyone knows what a genius she is. She's much smarter than Narcissa, and can even beat Sirius and James, at times. She's brilliant.'

'Even Snape has dropped that filthy Mudblood.' Rodolphus said, darkly. 'Why are you still friends with her?'

'I hope you know that it's power that the Dark Lord looks for in his followers.' Anne said, confidently. 'Not blood Purity.'

'She's stupid, don't even listen to her.' Regulus joined the conversation. 'She means nothing by it. She just likes getting everything riled up. She's sort of like Sirius in a sense.'

Anne was about to argue, when she felt Regulus dig his nails into her arm. Instead, she bit down on her tongue.

'Regulus, in the future, I'd prefer to deal with my mistress on my own.' Rodolphus said, annoyed. 'I don't need you coming to her defence. Anne knows better than to shoot off her mouth.'

'You sure?' Regulus asked, smiling. 'She is related to Potter, after all and Merlin knows he never knows when to stop talking.'

This earned chuckles form the group and even Bellatrix cracked a smile.

'Don't insult my cousin like that!' Anne exclaimed, pulling herself away from Regulus.

'Anne, what's gotten into you lately?' Narcissa asked. 'You're acting so...odd.'

'He's my cousin! He's still family and I don't see anything wrong with him!' Anne exclaimed. 'I don't see anything wrong with Lily, or Remus or anyone at all!'

'You might want to stop while you're ahead.' Rodolphus warned.

'But why?' Anne asked. 'This might be my last chance to ever get you mad at me again.'

'Oh god.' Bellatrix groaned.

Rodolphus smirked. 'Silly girl.'

Anne smiled, as Rodolphus got off the couch.

'Get a room.' Bellatrix suggested, clearly annoyed.

'Only if you don't mind.' Rodolphus said, though he didn't look at her.

Bellatrix shrugged. 'Whatever.'

Rodolphus smiled grew wider, and he led Anne out their Common Room.

'Room of Requirement? Anne asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'No worries, once I graduated, I guarantee that we will stay in the most extravagant places.'

'I don't mind.' Anne said, sincerely. 'Anywhere with you is fine.'

'Oh?' Rodolphus asked. 'And is this out of loyalty and devotion or...something else?'

'Loyalty, of course.' Anne said, innocently.

'I think you're lying.' Rodolphus said.

Anne rolled her eyes. 'You just want a reason to punish me, _Sadist.'_

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at Anne. 'I don't need a reason, mistress.'

'Well if you're going to punish me...I might as well say that I lov – '

'Silencio!' Rodolphus said, reacting fast. 'Stupid brat.'

But he kissed Anne nonetheless, making her grin.

'You can wipe that smirk of your face, Anna.' Rodolphus said, breaking the kiss. 'I'm still gonna punish you.'

Anne nodded, but her grin never disappeared.

**

'Still sore?' Narcissa asked her friend, slightly sympathetically.

Anne nodded, and then groaned. 'Pain...'

'I don't know why you provoke him.' Narcissa said, shaking her head.

'It's fun.' Anne replied. 'Well, the aftermath's not so great.'

'He seems to have gotten worse.' Narcissa remarked.

'He has.' Anne admitted. 'Apparently, I have a higher threshold for pain now. He takes advantage of it.'

'Well, you really are the perfect mistress now.' Narcissa spat.

'God, what's your problem?' Anne snapped. 'Stop playing hot and cold.'

'I've lost all respect for you, Anne. I don't even know who you are anymore.' Narcissa exclaimed. 'But whatever, it's your life. I suppose you're meant to be Rodolphus's pathetic little whore.'

'I hope you remember that Lucius is best friends with Rodolphus.' Anne said, cruelly.

'Meaning?' Narcissa challenged, narrowing her eyes.

'Meaning Lucius loves me in bed, and Rodolphus can be quite...generous when treating his friends.' Anne said, maliciously. 'I think Lucius prefers me...to a virgin.'

'I'd watch your back if I were you, Anne.' Narcissa threatened.

'Oh? And why is that?' Anne asked, laughing.

'Because, in the end, I'm Ms. Malfoy, and you're just a mistress...' Narcissa exclaimed, haughtily. 'And I have _no_ problem having you punished.'

'Hmmmm.' Anne replied. 'They were all right.'

'Who?'

'Everyone. You are indeed Bellatrix's sister.' Anne replied, bitterly. 'Why would the perfect Pureblood wife associate with such a slutty mistress?'

'You're the one who changed, Anne.' Narcissa said.

Anne shook her head. 'Rodolphus is my life. I'm not stupid, Narcissa, I will always be his mistress.'

'You chose to make him your life!' Narcissa exclaimed.

'And you chose to turn your back on me.' Anne shot back. 'I'm glad you're utterly devoted to Lucius but don't blame me cause you're the one who changed. Lucius may care about me a great deal, but I'm still a sex slave in his eyes, and he made you believe that I'm worthless and inferior. Don't you dare blame me, Narcissa Black.'

Narcissa was about to reply, when she was interrupted.

'Cissa, why don't you leave me to deal with Anne?' Lucius suggested.

Narcissa looked shocked. 'Did you know he was there?'

Anne nodded. 'You're still my best friend, Narcissa. You deserve the truth, even if it means, I get punished.'

The shock didn't die from Narcissa's face. '_Lucius_ punishes you, too?'

Anne nodded. 'But, why does it matter? I'm the perfect little _whore._ Completely worthless, and punishment is definitely expected and justified.'

'Anne, hold your tongue!' Lucius hissed.

'You're right, Anne.' Narcissa said, coldly. 'You _are_ just a whore.'

Narcissa left, closing the door behind her but I could tell it was all just an act. I could see the remorse on her face.

'Congratulations, Lucius.' Anne scoffed. 'You're a master of manipulation. You've got your own little puppet.'

'Leave my fiancée out of your affairs.' Lucius warned. 'And don't you dare open your mouth about these matters ever again.'

'Of course, Lucius.' Anne said, robotically.

'I'm glad you understand.' Lucius drawled, raising his wand.

Anne braced herself.

**

'You have to stop getting in trouble.' Rodolphus whispered, sitting beside Anne.

'Noooo.' Anne whined. 'You're all leaving, and I need attention.'

Rodolphus chuckled. 'You're my favourite girl, you know that.'

'You're such a tease.' Anne said, grinning.

Rodolphus kissed Anne, and smirked at her. 'I almost don't want to leave you.'

'Almost.' Anne repeated.

Rodolphus ran his hands through Anne's hair. 'What're you going to do for two years?'

'You say that like we're never going to see each other during those two years.' Anne said, frowning.

When Rodolphus didn't respond, Anne began to worry.

'Rodolphus?' Anne questioned.

'I'm going to be very busy, Anne. I may not see you for months at a time.' Rodolphus explained. 'I have a lot of work to do on behalf of the Dark Lord. Missions and such.'

Anne was about to throw a fit, when she heard Lucius's voice.

'May I have everyone's attention, please?' Lucius drawled.

For the time being, Anne decided to hold her tongue.

'I believe Narcissa and Bellatrix will be downstairs soon.' Lucius said.

And indeed, they were. Bellatrix and Narcissa came downstairs, both frowning at the silence in the Common Room.

'What's going on?' Narcissa asked.

Lucius smile, and gave a small object to Narcissa, who looked up with a questioning look on her face.

'My class ring, Narcissa.' Lucius said. 'I'm leaving this year, and I want you to have it.'

Anne broke out in a grin, as Narcissa screamed with joy and hugged Lucius, tightly.

Lucius laughed. 'It's not that big a deal, Cissa.'

'Still!' Narcissa exclaimed, putting on the ring. 'Lucius, I love you.'

The whole room paused, surprised that Narcissa admitted such a thing out loud to Lucius.

Anne bit down on her lip, expecting the worst.

'And I, Narcissa Black.' Lucius started. 'Love you too.'

Anne was smiling so wide now, her mouth hurt. Lucius and Narcissa began to embrace each other and Anne couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore.'

'Oi! Where's the Firewhiskey? We've got to celebrate the future Mr. And Mrs. Lucius Malfoy!' Anne exclaimed, laughing.

She turned to see, Rodolphus was also grinning, and soon everyone began cheering, laughing and grinning.

Narcissa came to sit beside Anne. 'Oh my god, I can't believe this.'

Anne smiled. 'Believe is, Cissa. You deserve this.'

Narcissa hugged Anne. 'I'm so sorry...for everything.'

'So am I.' Anne apologized, picking up a bottle of Firewhiskey. 'Here's to never fighting again!'

Laughing, Narcissa grabbed a bottle and joined Anne in drinking.

'Who knew Lucius could be so sweet?' Narcissa asked, sighing happily.

'I did!' I exclaimed. 'I told you all of this will happen!'

Narcissa glad. 'You're my maid of honour, you know.'

'Try telling Bellatrix that.' Anne snorted, but on the inside she felt delighted.

'Speaking of...is It just me or does she look a bit angry?' Narcissa asked.

Anne turned her head to see a very annoyed looking Bellatrix glaring at Rodolphus.

'Hmmm, you're right.' Anne commented. 'She does look mad.'

**

'Are you done yet?' Rodolphus asked.

'Not yet.' Anne replied, smiling.

Rodolphus was sitting on a leather couch, and Anne sat on the ground in front of him, intently reading a book.

Rodolphus nudged Anne's back with his knee. 'Hurry up.'

'This book is good!' Anne exclaimed. 'Let me read!'

'I've seen you read that book five times already in the past year.' Rodolphus said, annoyed.

'And you've seen me naked more than five times this week, so let me read!' Anne said, laughing as Lucius groaned.

'Too much information, Anne!' Lucius hissed.

Anne shrugged. 'You can always good upstairs, Lucius. I suspect Rodolphus is going to snap any second and fuck me right in the common room.'

'I have self-control, Anne.' Rodolphus said, sounding amused.

'True. I'm surprised we're not shagging yet.' Anne replied.

'I'm a patient man.' Rodolphus informed Anne.

'Not when it comes to sex.' Lucius commented.

'Sod off.' Rodolphus growled.

Anne laughed. 'After I'm done reading? Please?'

'If I haven't forced you into bed already today, what makes you think I'll do it now?' Rodolphus asked.

'You tend to be quite unpredictable, darling.' Anne replied.

Rodolphus leaned in and kissed the back of Anne's neck, making her moan.

'Not here. No one wants to see that.' Lucius said, rolling his eyes. 'Especially not her, Rodolphus.'

Anne was wondering who Lucius was referring to when she heard Bellatrix's voice.

'Roddy, I'm bored.' Bellatrix whined.

'Me too.' Rodolphus said, grinning. 'What do you want to do?'

'I don't know.' Bellatrix said. 'Let's just talk.'

Anne bit down on her tongue to keep herself from laughing. She looked up and saw Lucius staring at her, amused.

'I had some other things in mind.' Rodolphus hinted.

'Well, I'm not in the mood for sex.' Bellatrix informed Rodolphus, who sighed.

'You don't have to be into it.' Rodolphus said, through gritted teeth. 'You can just lie in bed.'

'What? No, Rodolphus, what the hell?' Bellatrix asked, confused.

Anne bit down harder on her tongue, not being able to concentrate on her book anymore. Lucius was already grinning.

'Fine. What do you want?' Rodolphus asked.

'Well, that's not very nice!' Bellatrix exclaimed, offended.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'Bellatrix, you're not the talking kind. Believe me, I know the talking kind. This girl over here, never stops talking.'

Rodolphus said that, nudged Anne's back again. This didn't help matters and Anne just smiled, thankful Rodolphus couldn't see her.

'You know...' Bellatrix started. 'It's customary for boyfriends to give girlfriends their class ring.'

'Yes, I'm aware of that, Bella.' Rodolphus said.

'Well, you have a class right, right?' Bellatrix asked, a bit impatiently.

'Yes, Bella, I have one.' Rodolphus replied, annoyed.

'And I'm your girlfriend...'

'I know, Bella.' Rodolphus said.

Anne was shaking, trying to keep herself from laughing. Lucius brought his hand to his mouth, trying to stop his own laughter.

Bellatrix looked irritated. 'Well, for an idiot, you seem to know a lot, Rodolphus.'

'Thank you, Bellatrix.' Rodolphus replied. 'Anne, are you done yet?'

Anne couldn't bring herself to answer, as tears of laughter rolled down her face.

'Rodolphus, I'm talking to you!' Bellatrix huffed.

'Bellatrix, you're not getting my class ring! I'm not giving it to you!' Rodolphus snapped.

Anne wished she could've seen the look on Bellatrix's face, but she knew if she turned around and laughed, she would be dead. Instead, she glanced at Lucius, who definitely saw Bellatrix's expression and was incredibly pale from holding in his laughter.

'Unbelievable!' Bellatrix yelled. 'You bloody arse!'

Bellatrix stormed up the stairs, angrily, and slammed the door to her dormitory.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Anne burst out into a huge fit of laughter, and was shortly joined by Lucius.

'At least you two have got some form of control.' Rodolphus growled.

Anne clutched her stomach, laughing so hard.

'Anne, I'm out of patience now.' Rodolphus said.

Still laughing, Anne got up and nodded.

**

'I'm going to miss you.' Anne said, sadly.

'Stop saying that.' Rodolphus said.

'But you know it's true. I love you, and I'm going to miss you.' Anne said.

'Stop saying that.' Rodolphus repeated. 'You know you can't. You know you're not supposed to.'

'But you're not stopping me, so I'm just going to keep saying it.' Anne replied. 'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...'

'And what? You want me to say it too?' Rodolphus asked, smirking.

'Don't be so cruel.' Anne replied, pouting.

'If you say stuff like that, I might just have to be cruel.' Rodolphus replied, climbing on top of Anne.

'I. Love. You.' Anne emphasized.

'I'm going to have to cut your tongue out.' Rodolphus said, as he leaned down to kiss Anne.

'Go ahead.' Anne replied, when Rodolphus broke the kiss. 'I may like my tongue, but I _love_ you.'

'If I said I love you, would you believe me?' Rodolphus asked.

'Do you?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus raised his eyebrow. 'What do you think?'

'That I should stop while I'm ahead.' Anne replied.

Rodolphus smirked. 'Good girl.'

Then he got off Anne.

'Where are you going?' Anne called out.

'Close your eyes!' Rodolphus ordered.

'You're not being kinky, are you?' Anne asked, closing her eyes.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'It's not sex related. Keep your hormones in check, Anne. Haven't I told you patience is a virtue?'

'Yeah, and then I think you slapped me soon after that.' Anne replied, mentally rolling her eyes.

'Good memory.' Rodolphus replied, as he retrieved something from a box. He walked over slowly to Anne, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

'I thought this wans't sex-related.' Anne said, smirking.

'Sex comes after your surprise.' Rodolphus replied.

Anne opened her eyes eagerly. 'Surprise?!'

Rodolphus frowned. 'I told you to keep your eyes closed.

'Oops.' Anne said, smiling innocently before closing her eyes again. 'Sorry.'

Rodolphus placed the object in the palm of his hands and placed it before Anne. 'Open your eyes.'

Anne opened her eyes, to see a silver banded ring, with an emerald stone. She looked up at Rodolphus, shocked.

'My class ring, Anne. It rightfully belongs to you.' Rodolphus said, sincerely.

Rodolphus slipped it onto Rosalie's left ring, where Anne also wore the engagement ring she had previously gotten from Rodolphus.

'Rodolphus...' Anne whispered, happily. 'I don't know what to say! Bellatrix wanted this and – '

'I want you to stay with your cousin for the remainder of the school year.' Rodolphus said.

Anne paused, shocked. 'What? Why? There's only a week left!'

'Please don't question me, Anne.' Rodolphus said, almost pleading. 'Just stay with him. Your stuff is packed and...just stay with him, okay?'

Anne frowned. 'You don't want me in the common room?'

'I need time with Bellatrix.' Rodolphus explained. 'Having you around, wearing my class ring isn't going to help.'

'There's only a week left.' Anne replied, the obvious news hitting her hard.

'Anne, listen. I promise it will be okay.' Rodolphus said.

Anne smiled and kissed Rodolphus. 'I know.'

'Anne...I love you.' Rodolphus said, and then paused. 'Really, truly. I love you.'

Anne had been waiting to hear those words for the past two year, but she found herself speechless.

Rodolphus frowned. 'I...should I have not said that?'

Anne shook her head, frantically. 'No! No! God, Rodolphus, I love you!'

Anne kissed Rodolphus more passionately than she has ever kissed anyone and the two of them spent the entire night together, united in their love and happiness.

**

'How long until school ends?' Sirius asked.

Anne rolled her eyes. 'Sick of me, already?'

'Why are you even here?' Sirius asked for the millionth time.

'I told you, Rodolphus told me to spend time with James.' Anne snapped.

'Are you guys arguing _again_?' Remus asked, shaking his head.

I laughed. 'You know Sirius, can't keep his mouth shut. Always has to be arguing about something.'

'Where's James?' Sirius growled.

'Went to get food with Peter.' Remus replied.

'Where's Lily?' Anne asked.

'Went to the library with Alice.' Remus replied.

'Maybe you should go join them.' Sirius suggested.

'Maybe you should've gone with Peter and James.' Anne suggested.

'I would've if I knew they were leaving me alone with you!' Sirius exclaimed.

'What am I, invisible?' Remus asked, with an amused look on his face.

'Well maybe I'd notice you were there if you stopped reading!' Sirius retorted.

Remus rolled his eyes, but closed his book nonetheless. 'Alright, what do you guys wants to do?'

'Have you guys heard anything new about the war?' Anne asked, out of nowhere.

Bother Remus and Sirius were giving Anne questioning looks.

'What? Merlin, nobody wants to talk about the war.' Anne remarked.

'How surprising that no one wants to talk about a crazy, murderous Pureblood Fanatic.' Sirius replied, sarcastically.

'He's not so bad.' Anne lied. 'I've met him.'

'You what?!' Remus exclaimed.

Anne shrugged. 'Why don't you guys join him?'

'What?!' Remus exclaimed.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. 'Anne, don't.'

'Sirius, you can remain united with your family, and with your blood and ancestry, you'll be safe. Anne said. 'And Remus, you're a fucking werewolf! The Dark Lord will appreciate your services greatly, I'm sure! You'll get more respect from him than you would from anyone else.'

'Anne, you're out of your mind!' Remus exclaimed. 'I wouldn't join him even if my life were on the line! Neither would Sirius, nor Peter, nor James.'

'I wasn't suggesting that you should.' Anne replied. 'I merely asked a question and stating some things. Why on earth would you get so defensive, Remus?'

Remus stuttered. 'I-I...W-wha – '

'Ignore her, Remus.' Sirius said, rolling her eyes. 'She's been doing that since she got here. All that game playing she does with Lestrange got to her head.'

'Did not!' Anne exclaimed. 'I'm just _so_ bored!'

'The war isn't a joke, Anne.' Remus said, frowning.

'Well who knows when we'll laugh again?' Anne asked. 'Why not make the best of it?'

'Because none of it is a laughing matter.' Sirius said. 'Anne, people are dying left and right!'

'Mmmhmm, and people are being tortured and raped against their will in this very castle.' Anne responded. 'But you don't see that person whining about it, do you?'

'You just changed from plural to singular...' Sirius said, stupidly.

'I can't stand this!' Anne exclaimed. 'I'm going to go see Rodolphus. I'll be back tomorrow morning.'

Anne left, and Sirius and Remus knew better than to try and stop her. Anne smiled to herself as she reached the Slytherin Common Room. She said the password and the Portrait hole opened.

Anne frowned at the scene before her. Everyone seemed to be dead silent, and were crowded around two people.

One with long dark, curly hair, pale skin and bright red lips, who seemed to be overcome with joy. The other person, a man, with tanned skin, hazel eyes and dark brown hair, who was kneeling down on one knee.

'YES!' Bellatrix screamed, joyously.

The room erupted in applause, and Rodolphus placed a beautiful engagement ring, even nicer than the one Anne wore, on Bellatrix's finger. Rodolphus stood up, and was momentarily shocked as he saw Anne standing at the doorway, looking betrayed.

Not being able to handle her emotions, and not wanting to ruin the _joyous_ festivities, Anne turned around and made her way to her most secret hideaway, the Room of Requirement.

Anne opened the door, and of course, there was a bed. Anne immediately collapsed onto it, sobbing uncontrollably. For the most part, Anne was unsure why she was crying. All she did know was that her stomach wouldn't unclench itself, her heartbeat would not slow down, and ached, along with her head. Anne cried into her pillow all night, shaking with misery, betrayal and heartache.

**

'There you are!' James exclaimed. 'I was worried when you didn't show up in the morning.'

'I overslept.' Anne lied.

'Are you sure?' James asked. Your eyes are red, like you didn't sleep at all...'

'Or like she's been crying.' Sirius added.

Anne glared at Sirius, and James frowned.

'Have you've been crying, Anne?' Remus asked, caringly.

'Well...she _has_ just been with Lestrange.' Peter said.

Anne rolled her eyes. 'For your information, I wasn't with Lestrange. I was in the room of requirement, and no, I couldn't sleep last night. I only fell asleep early in the morning, and thus, I overslept because I didn't get any sleep until like the last couple of hours!'

'...Did anyone get that?' Sirius asked.

James, Remus, Siriusand Peter shook their heads.

'Long story short, I'm fine.' Anne said, rolling her eyes again.

Anne spent the majority of the train ride, lost in her thoughts. The Marauder left her alone, knowing that Anne needed her space.

It wasn't until the end, when Anne was interrupted.

The compartment door opened, and Rodolphus Lestrange stood on the other side. 'Anne, a word?'

Anne forced herself to smile, and proceeded to walk out with Rodolphus.

'I'm sorry about last night.' Anne apologized. 'I just really wanted to see you.'

'I suppose you understand why I didn't want you there? Rodolphus asked. 'It wouldn't exactly be appropriate.'

'Yes, I know.' Anne said, smiling. 'I understand, no worries.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'So...'

'You guys are official now? I mean I know you've always been engaged.' Anne rambled. 'But now...it's...official.'

'Yes.' Rodolphus replied. 'It's official...we're getting married in July.

Anne frowned. 'So soon?'

'End of July.' Rodolphus added.

'But you're just graduating.' Anne said.

'We've been wanting to get married for a while now, Anne.' Rodolphus replied. 'Surely, this isn't a surprise to you?'

'Obviously it is.' Anne said, softly.

'Anne, listen – '

'It's fine.' Anne said, happily. 'Actually, I've got a suggestion for you!'

Rodolphus frowned. 'And what may this suggestion be?'

'I don't need school, Rodolphus. I mean, I've learned all that I need to know.' Anne insisted. 'There's no point for this two year separation. I can come home with you now!'

Anne had a huge smile on her face. A smile, that Rodolphus did not return.

'I'm going to have to say no, Anne.' Rodolphus said, indifferently.

Now Anne frowned, seemingly confused. 'But...why?'

'You need to finish school, Anne and I need time alone with Bellatrix.' Rodolphus explained. 'You know, time alone with my new wife?'

'But...well, I'm going to be with you guys anyways, so why not just do everything now?' Anne asked, completely lost. 'I mean, why spend two years apart?'

'It's not as if I'm never going to see you, Anne.' Rodolphus said, coldly. 'You're staying in school and staying with your cousin until you graduate. End of discussion.'

'No, Rodolphus, I...But...I don't want to be without you!' Anne exclaimed.

'Get a hold of yourself, Anne.' Rodolphus ordered.

'I love you, Rodolphus.' Anne said, passionately. 'Doesn't that mean anything to you?'

Rodolphus slapped Anne. 'Does that answer your question?' Rodolphus asked, cruelly.

Anne clutched her cheek and struggled to get some words out. 'But...you said...you love me.'

Rodolphus laughed, coldly. 'You're my favourite girl, Anne. I love you, Anne. You're beautiful, Anne.

Anne bit down on her tongue, as tears fell down her face.

'Words are words, Mistress.' Rodolphus said. 'I barely meant any of them.'

'You gave me your class ring!' Anne exclaimed.

'Oh? I gave my mistress a present, told her I loved her and then fucked her? How strange...' Rodolphus said, sarcastically.

'W-Why would you – '

'Remember your place, Anne.' Rodolphus growled. 'I tried to protect you from this, but of course, you behave like the silly girl you are and get yourself caught in your own little mess.

The train stopped. They had reached King's Cross.

Rodolphus walked out of the rain, and Anne was hot on his trail.

'Rodolphus, no!' Anne exclaimed.

'Anne, leave!' Rodolphus ordered, angrily.

'No, let me come home with you!' Anne pleaded. 'Rodolphus, you've always wanted this! I'm completely yours, mentally, physically and emotionally! I'm utterly and fully devoted and faithful to you!'

'I DON'T _want _you Anne!' Rodolphus hissed, harshly.

Anne was completely hysterical and could not stop crying. 'I swear to you, I won't ever forget my place again! I've learned my lesson!'

'Anne!' James called, running towards his cousin.

'Rodolphus, please!' Anne begged. 'Please don't leave me.'

Rodolphus slapped Anne once again, and shoved her into James arms.

'Please, restrain your cousin, Potter.' Rodolphus said, with no emotion.

James held tight to a struggling and screaming Anne. He was soon joined by his mom and dad.

'James? Anne?' Callidora Potter called. 'What's going on?'

'He's gone...' Anne cried, miserably.

'Shhh, Anne, don't cry.' James said, soothingly. 'It's over now.'

Anne looked down at the two rings on her left ring finger. 'Two rings, two years.'

'It's okay, Anne.' James said, not hearing Anne whisper and mumble to herself.

'Two years.' Anne mumbled. 'He'll be back...'

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is back to Anne's seventh year! And it's almost over! Just wondering...is there any particular flashback anyone wants to see? I've still got a lot more left but they're minor ones, that'll be explained as the story progresses. I don't think there are anymore flashbacks that will take up an entire chapter. **


	36. Secrets

Anne's POV

'Ready, team?' Regulus asks.

I nod enthusiastically, along with the rest of the team.

'Right, well this is out final match. This is the one match that will determine whether we get the Quidditch cup.' Regulus says. 'Now, I know we're capable of winning this thing, so everyone, play your best! If we lose, don't bother coming back to the change room.

The team laughs nervously, but I just smirk at Regulus.

'Ready Anne?' Regulus asks, coming to stand beside me as we wait for the match to begin.

I nod. 'Yes, I'm ready.'

'Not going to pull any favours for your bloodtraitor boyfriend?' Regulus asks.

I smile. 'There's no way I'm letting Sirius beat me.'

'Good.' Regulus says. 'Good luck.'

'You too.' I say.

The match begins, and Regulus goes to go shake hands with James. I can see them both trying to break each other's hands. I roll my eyes, and they finally release each other.

I fly up at once, and catch one of the Quaffles, and pass it to Rabastan, who grins and shoots it in.

Both teams are evenly match, every time we score, they do as well. I don't see how the match is going to ever end. I suppose it all depends on the seekers.

Our new seeker was Barty Crouch. He's a friend of Regulus. He's not as good as Evan was, but he does fairly well. I can't remember the name of the Gryffindor seeker right now. What was his name...?

'Oi, Anne, watch out!' Sirius says, as I barely dodge a bludger.

I glare at the Gryffindor beater, as I hear James begin to yell at him.

'Not my cousin, you dolt!'

I laugh, and go to fly beside Sirius.

'We're going to win!' I say in a sing song voice.

Sirius rolls his eyes at me and then we both notice the snitch.

'Barty!' I yell.

'Johnson!' Sirius yells.

So I guess the seeker's name is Johnson something...or something Johnson.

Barty and Johnson both fly in the same direction, and Sirius and I continue playing. James throws a Quaffle at Sirius, and I intercept it. I begin to laugh as I hear both Sirius and James swearing.

I shoot...and I score!

Regulus starts cheering, and I join him.

And right on cue...

'Barty Crouch catches the snitch. Slytherin wins!'

I scream with joy and fly up high into the sky, doing several loops, turns, flips and other tricks on my broom. I am soon joined by the rest of my team.

I stop when I see a dejected looking Sirius and James.

'Regulus, I'm going to go.' I say. 'Sorry, I don't think I'll be at the celebration.'

Regulus looks like he's about to start yelling at me, but Rabastan interrupts him. 'Sure, Anne, go. Good game.'

I smile. 'Thanks, you too!'

I fly down to the ground, landing beside Sirius and James. I give them both a big hug.

'Cheer up, baby.' I say to Sirius. 'You played great.'

'Not good enough.' Sirius grumbled, and I laugh.

'Well, don't worry, Sweetheart.' I say, seductively. 'I'll stay with you _all _night until I make you feel better.'

Sirius grins, and James looks horrified. 'Oi! Sirius, my baby sister!'

I roll my eyes. 'Lily! I think Jamesie is a wittle bit upset, you'll make him feel better won't you?'

Lily laughs and kisses James. 'Of course, my poor little baby.'

James grins and we all begin to laugh.

Sirius pulls me onto his lap. 'Don't you have a party to go to?'

I nod. 'Yes, but I'd rather stay with you.'

'I'm sure that went down with Regulus.' Sirius snorted.

I hit Sirius, playfully. 'He's a good captain, Sirius. He doesn't care as long as I'm happy.'

'Anne, I think I know my own brother better than you do...' Sirius said.

'Well, whatever.' I reply. 'I don't want to think about anything unless it's something happy.'

Sirius kisses me. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'And I love youuuuuu.' James mimics.

I jump off Sirius's lap. 'Way to ruin the moment, James.'

I link arms with Lily and the two of us begin to walk towards the castle, leaving behind James and Sirius, who begin to argue.

'God, how did we end up with those two?' Lily asks, laughing.

I laugh with her. 'I know, if you told me this back in our third year, I never would've believed it!'

'I suppose it was just meant to me.' Lily says, smiling.

I return her smile, not sure whether or not I agree with her.

'Anne, can you tell me something and please don't lie.' Lily requests. 'And please, don't tell James that I'm asking.'

'Sure...what is it, Lils?' I ask.

'Did Sev – did Snape...did he join..' Lily struggles. 'Is he a death eater?'

I take a deep breath. I want to lie to her. But I know I can't.

'Yes Lily...he is.' I say to her. 'I've seen his mark.'

Lily nods and changes the topic. 'So, you and Sirius are becoming pretty...serious?'

I laugh at the unintentional pun and Lily rolls her eyes.

'Honestly, it's impossible to get a serious conversation out of you guys!' Lily exclaims.

I laugh harder.

'Anne!' Lily yells, annoyed.

'Sorry, Lily. Too much time with Sirius does this to a person.' I say, smiling.

'Well...so how are things with you guys?' Lily asks.

I shrug. 'What about you and James?'

'Anne, come on!' Lily exclaims.

'Have you slept together yet?' I ask.

Lily blushes. 'N-no.'

My eyes widen and I gasp and scream. 'YOU HAVE! YOU HAVE! SIRIUS! SIRUS!'

I turn around and run towards Sirius and James, and Lily runs after me.

'Anne! Don't you _dare!' _Lily screams, chasing me.

'Sirius!' I exclaim, running into him, laughing.

Sirius wraps his arms around me. 'What's gotten you two so excited?'

I look up at him and grin before I scream at the top of my lungs. 'LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER HAVE OFFICIALLY SHAGGED!'

James and Lily, who has finally caught up with me, turn a bright shade of red, as I continue to shout this. Sirius joins me within seconds.

Finally, James tackles Sirius down, and Lily places her hand over my mouth and the four of us start struggling with each other as Remus and Peter look on, with amusement.

'Lily, my hair!' I scream as Sirius screams, 'James, my nose!'

Finally, we all stop fighting, take a good look at each other and burst out laughing.

'God, I need a shower.' I say, wrinkling my nose.

I was still in my Quidditch outfit, so was James, Remus and Sirius.

We walk to the castle, and head to Gryffindor Common Room, where I used Lily's shower.

After everyone was all tidied up, we sat in the Common room, in front of the fireplace.

'I love sitting here.' I say to Sirius.

He smiles. 'I know you do.'

'Let's spend the night here.' I suggest.

'Good, that gives me the room alone with Lily.' James says, kissing Lily.

'Are we invisible?' Peter asks.

'They're staying in Lily's room, moron.' I say.

Sirius laughs as Peter glares at me.

I still don't like Peter. I've mentioned this to Sirius and James before, but then they gave me a huge lecture and so, I never brought it up again.

'You sure you don't mind missing out on the celebration?' Sirius asks.

I nod my head. 'Yes, I'm sure. I just want to stay with you as long as I can.'

Sirius frowns at me but doesn't reply.

'It's getting late.' Remus says, I should get to sleep. 'Goodnight guys.'

'Goodnight, Remus!' I say, a bit too cheerfully.

Sirius laughs. 'Night, Moony.'

'I think I'll go up, too.' Peter says.

I don't bother wishing him goodnight.

'What time is it, anyways?' Lily asks.

'I don't know, pretty late.' I reply.

James yawns. 'Maybe we should head up too, Lily?'

I smirk to myself and whisper to Sirius. 'How much do you want to bet that James isn't actually tired?'

Sirius grins at me. 'Oh, I know he's not tired.'

We both laugh and Lily rolls her eyes at us. 'I bet I can guess what you two are saying.'

I shoot her an innocent look. 'I have no clue what you mean, Lily.'

Lily smiles. 'We'll head upstairs now. Goodnight Anne, Sirius.'

'Goodnight.' James says, grinning like a maniac.

'Goodnight.' Sirius and I say, simultaneously.

'I thought they'd never leave.' Sirius says, as he hears the door shut.

Sirius and I were the only ones left in the common room.

I smile at him. 'I didn't know you were so eager to get rid of them.'

Sirius leans into me and gives me a kiss. 'I really love you.'

'I know.' I reply.

A long silence fills the room.

'Do you think Lily will say yes?' Sirius finally asks.

I nod my head. 'Yes, I'm sure she will.'

'You really thought she was going to end up with Snivellus, didn't you?' Sirius asks me.

I hit Sirius. 'It's Severus! And yes...I did.'

'Well, aren't you happy she ended up with James?' Sirius asks.

I didn't reply.

'James deserves her more than anyone.' Sirius comments.

'Severus really loved her, Sirius.' I say to him. 'You didn't know them like I did.'

'But you'll admit that James is better for her?' Sirius asks me.

I nodded, reluctantly. 'Yes.'

'Like how I'm better for you?' Sirius asks.

Again, I nod. 'Yes.'

'You know what kind of couple we'd be if Lestrange wasn't in the way?' Sirius asks. 'If this war didn't exist?'

'What kind?' I ask.

'We'd be that passionate couple. We'd be _THE _couple. The couple who's always so undoubtedly head over heels in love, the couple who _everyone_ knows, the couple who goes from hating each other one second, to being all over each other the next. We'd be the couple always kissing, shagging, arguing, breaking up, and getting back together. We'd be the epic love story.'

'But the war exists.' I remind Sirius. 'And so does Rodolphus.'

'But we're still the epic love story, Anne.' Sirius tells me. 'Even if no one knows it.'

'James and Lily are the epic love story.' I say. 'They're _THE_ couple...minus all the breaking up stuff.'

'And Lily's going to say yes, when James proposes.' Sirius says.

'At King's Cross.' I say, smiling.

'My Uncle Alphard died.' Sirius tells me.

I frown, not knowing what to say. 'I'm...sorry?'

Sirius nods. 'He's one on the only ones I liked. He liked me, too...left me a fair bit of gold.'

I smile. 'That's great, Sirius!'

He nods, smiling. 'I got my own flat now. It's pretty big, and it's nice, I love it.'

'Even better.' I say.

'Move in with me.' Sirius suggests.

I laugh. 'What?'

'I'm of age, even if you're not. You can move in with me.' Sirius says. 'Sooner or later, you'll need a place to live...your aunt and uncle are getting pretty old, Anne. Plus, James is going to move in with Lily sooner or later.'

'That's true.' I say.

'You need somewhere to go once you turn 17.' Sirius reminds me.

'You're right.' I say. 'Alright, Sirius Black, I'll move in with you.'

Sirius grins. 'Oh, and one more thing, I don't want to steal James's thunder...'

'What?' I ask, confused.

Sirius pulls out a box. 'Sorry, I'm not into the whole kneeling on the ground thing. I love you, Anne and with this war, it's now or never. We _are_ the epic love story. Will you marry me?'

I grin. 'Only if you kneel on the ground.'

'Hmmm...that's a deal breaker.' Sirius says, shutting the box.

I laugh hysterically and climb on top of Sirius, shoving him down onto his back against the couch. I send trails of kisses down his face and neck. 'Sirius Black, I love you, and of course, I'll marry you.'

The fire blazed all throughout the night, as Sirius and I silently celebrated our engagement.

**

'Good morning, sleepy heads!' I hear Lily exclaim.

I groggily open my eyes, and yawn. 'Morning, Lils.'

Sirius didn't bother getting up.

'God, when did you guys sleep?' Lily asks me.

I smirk. 'We didn't.'

'Too much info, Anne.' Lily groans.

I laugh. 'Hey, you asked!'

Lily laughs, then pauses. 'Hey, your finger!'

I freeze for two seconds, before sighing silently, in relief.

'You took Lestrange's rings off.' Lily says.

I nod. 'Yes, I dunno, they feel out of place.'

'I'm glad you took them off, Anne.' Lily said. 'You don't belong to him.'

How wrong she was...

'I'm going to head back to my common room.' I say. 'Tell everyone I'll see them later.'

Lily hugs me and I leave the common room.

Sirius and I decided to keep out engagement a secret, and so, I don't wear his ring on my finger. It's hanging around my neck, on a gold chain. It's safely tucked into my shirt. I smile until I reach the common room.

'Hey Reg, how was the party?' I ask.

'Would've been better with you there.' He replies. 'Back so soon?'

'Yeah, I needed to talk to you.' I say to him.

He nods. 'Sure what is it? You need help dumping Sirius?'

I frown. 'No, Regulus. I don't plan on dumping him.'

Regulus rolls his eyes. 'Then what's up?'

'How drunk are you?' I ask.

'I'm sober.' Regulus promises.

'Can we...go somewhere private?' I ask.

He gives me a questioning look, but nods at me, and we make out way to some empty classroom. All the classes are empty now. Everyone was busy preparing for exams. I had N.E.W.T's this year, and Regulus had O.W.L's.

'So, what's going on?' Regulus asks me.

I wish he didn't look so serious, it makes me so nervous.

I force a smile onto my lips. 'Keep an open mind, alright?'

Regulus laughs. 'You're making me nervous, Anne. Come on.'

I sighed, and pull out my chain. 'Sirius...proposed to me, and I said yes.'

There was a long pause, before Regulus finally says. 'That's not funny, Anne.'

I bite down on my tongue. 'I'm not joking, Regulus.'

'Oh.' Regulus says, calmly. 'Well in that case...' _SLAP_

Whatever I was expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

'Regulus!' I exclaim, shocked.

But Regulus slaps me again. 'Shut up!'

'Regulus, stop it!' I scream, pulling out my wand.

Regulus pulls out his own wand. 'Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you realize there's a war going on, and you're on separate sides? Do you realize that you're with Rodolphus and you got engaged to a fucking bloodtraitor?! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!'

Regulus and I are so close to cursing each other.

'Maybe I don't know what I'm doing!' I yell. 'But you've got to let me do it, Regulus!'

Regulus shakes his head. 'Who's side are you on, Anne?'

'Your side, Regulus! Rodolphus's side, the Dark lord's side!' I exclaim. 'How many times do I have to tell you?!'

'Then _why_ did you say yes!?' Regulus roars.

'Just trust me, Regulus!' I beg.

'No.' Regulus says. 'I'm telling Rodolphus.'

He lowers his wand and I run to him.

'Regulus, please, I'm begging you, please don't!' I plead. 'Just trust me, please...be as mad as you want, but I'd _never_ betray you and you know that! Regulus please...just don't say anything...'

Regulus features soften for a couple of seconds, before hardening once more. 'Fine, Anne. School is ending, and you're going to be home to Rodolphus. I trust you, Anne...BUT if I'm mistaken, then I swear, I'll hunt you down myself.'

I nod and hug Regulus. 'Thank you, Regulus.'

Regulus nods. 'No problem...sis.'

**

Rodolphus's POV

'Getting ready for your mistress?' Lucius drawls.

I look up and smirk at him. 'Yes, you getting ready for Narcissa?'

'Of course.' Lucius replies. 'Where's Bella?'

'With the Dark Lord.' I reply. 'Doing a mission.'

Lucius raises an eyebrow. 'Is it the same mission that I'm thinking up.'

I grin. 'Yes, my friend. Yes, it is.'

'Hmmm, and what of Black?' Lucius asks me. 'Narcissa tells me Anne has grown quite fond of him.'

'Perhaps he can be persuaded to join the cause.' I reply. 'We've got people working on that. 'On him, on Potter and Evans and Lupin.'

'And you really think that will work?' Lucius asks, sounding doubtful.

'They'll be fool to refuse the Dark Lord.' I say, sincerely. 'Plus, I don't believe they will refuse, not when I've got Anne with me.'

'I suppose you're right.' Lucius smirks. 'I assume Anne will be rewarded?'

'Of course.' I reply, shrugging it off. 'I'll give her whatever she wants.

'She a bright girl.' Lucius says. 'I believe she's even more powerful than Bella...'

'And your point, Lucius?' I ask, angrily. 'She'll be heavily trained by me, don't you worry.'

'I was thinking...well a lot of us were thinking that perhaps, Anne would be more beneficial if she was directly involved with the cause?' Lucius suggests.

I bang my fist hard on the desk, and turn around viciously to face Lucius. 'Is it not enough that I provided our services with my wife? No! My mistress with not be a deatheater. She's _my_ slave. _My_ reward.'

'Then keep your wife, and give us Anne.' Lucius growls.

'No.' I say, rolling my eyes. 'Anne wouldn't agree anyways.'

'She doesn't have to agree, she can easily be forced into it.' Lucius replied, regaining his cool. 'After all, Anne can be persuaded to do anything...especially if you're the one persuading her.'

I let out a chuckle. 'Lucius, my friend, all that flattery may work with the Minister of Magic, but not me. Forcing Anne to fight in the war seems too cruel...even to me.'

'Bloody coward.' Lucius mutters.

I nod. 'A foolish, headstrong girl with no desire to fight...it's strange.'

'Well, in time, I suppose you're going to get everything you've ever wanted.' Lucius states.

I smirk at this. 'I always get what I want, Lucius.'

'Rabastan will be bringing her here, I presume.' Lucius says.

I nod. 'She'll be here any day now.'

'Who will?' Bellatrix asks, coming through the door.

'Anne.' I say. 'You're back early.'

'Yes, it seems the Dark Lord didn't need my help, after all.' Bellatrix says, rolling her eyes.

I grin. 'He's done? Already?'

'And life gets better for Rodolphus.' Lucius says, rolling his eyes.

'You're his favourite, what do you expect?' Bellatrix asks.

I smirk as Lucius looks like he wants to protest. 'Yes. _I_ am his favourite.'

'And you'll have your reward, soon.' Bellatrix said.

'Just a week longer.' I say.

Bellatrix and Lucius begin to talk about their upcoming missions, and I ignore them. Anne is coming home soon, and I' sure she'll appreciate the _splendid_ surprise I have for her. Just one more week..

**Author's Note: **Short Chapter, I know. But guess what next chapter is about? Anne and her friends are officially done with school! And Anne will choose sides, at last. Oh, and I'm switching the story back to third person again!


	37. Home

**Author's Note: School is finallllly done. Now onto the war!**

MadlyinlovewithBowie

You're right, Rodolphus is mean!

But keep in mind, karma can be a real bitch. :)

As for Anne and Sirius, I suppose you'll have to see. I wouldn't want to spoil the story!

Haha, and bad mental images indeed.

Just imagine Rodolphus's feeling on it, especially since he's such a possessive person.

**Enjoy the story!**

'Can you believe it, Anne?!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'We're done! We're done! Finally!'

Anne laughed, nervously. 'Yes...we're done.'

Narcissa smiled at Anne, sweetly. 'Anne, don't be worried! I swear to you, Lucius and I will come see you all the time! It'll be just like old times.'

Anne returned Narcissa's smile. 'I suppose.'

'Well, we better head down, or we'll miss the train!' Narcissa said. 'Have you got your stuff?'

'Yes, umm...listen, Narcissa, I'm gonna go sit with Sirius, and James and Lily and the others.' Anne said, biting on her lip.

Narcissa sighed. 'Well, I guess you'll want to say goodbye.'

Anne nodded and hugged Narcissa. 'Thank you so much for understanding.'

'Just, you promise you'll be back right? You're not going to go run off with Sirius.' Narcissa asked, frowning.

Anne took a deep sigh. 'Yes, Narcissa, I will be back. I promise, I'm not leaving King's Cross with Sirius.'

'Good.' Narcissa said. 'I don't think...'

'Yeah.' Anne said, knowing what Narcissa was about to say.

'Well, let's head down now.' Anne said.

Narcissa and Anne made their way downstairs and were met by their friends.

'About time.' Rabastan said, annoyed.

'I'll see you guys later, I'm running late.' Anne said, turning around to leave.

Rabastan grabbed onto Anne. 'Where do you think you're going?'

'Rabastan, she's still going with you...' Narcissa said, sounding a little unsure.

'Yeah, Rabastan, I have to go.' Anne said, trying to pull away from Rabastan.

'Then stay, just so we're sure.' Rabastan suggested, loosening his grip.

'Guys, let her go.' Regulus said. 'Trust her, I do.'

Rabastan reluctantly let go of Anne, who smiled a little. 'I'll see you soon.'

Anne headed outside with her things and took a deep breath.

'Anne!' Sirius called 'We've been waiting for ages!'

'I was starting to think you weren't going to come.' James admitted, sadly.

'I wouldn't let you down, James.' Anne said, smiling.

'Everyone else is already boarded.' James replied. 'Come let's go.'

Anne nodded and she made her way onto the train, with James and Sirius by her side.

'Have you got the ring?' Sirius asked.

'Oh my god, you're proposing!' Anne exclaimed.

'Shhh!' James hissed. 'Not so loud!'

'Sorry.' Anne mumbled.

'You know I was proposing.' James said, confused.

'Yeah, ummm, I forget.' Anne said, sadly. 'I'm sure she'll be very happy.'

'I guess we'll soon find out.' James said, grinning.

Anne found herself unable to return his smile.

'Finally!' Lily said, happily, upon seeing Anne, James and Sirius.

'Sorry.' Anne apologizes. 'I got side tracked.'

'It's fine.' Remus said, smiling. 'Sit down.'

Anne sat down, returning Remus's smile. 'God, I can't believe we're done.'

'I'm glad N.E.W.T's are over.' Peter added.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

'God, and I thought O.W.L's were bad!' Anne said, laughing.

'Yeah, she got all O's.' James said, rolling her eyes.

Anne laughed and stuck out her tongue. 'It's not my fault that I'm smart.'

'Like father, like daughter.' James said, smiling.

Anne lets out a sigh, in disbelief. 'Yeah, wow...'

'Anne?' Sirius asked.

Anne shook her head. 'Sorry, it's been so long since I've thought about them and...'

'Sorry...I didn't mean to – '

'Don't worry, James.' Anne said, forcing a smile. 'I'm okay, really. You just...caught me off guard, that's all.'

A long silence fell amongst them.

'We have to fight now.' Lily finally said.

Everyone nodded their heads, gravely.

'We're part of the war now.' Remus added.

'We'll win this war.' Sirius said, confident.

'I'm not so sure...' Anne mumbled.

Sirius wraps his arms around Anne, holding her right.

'Don't worry...' he whispered. 'I'll protect you.'

Anne didn't reply Sirius.

'Where do we go from here?' Peter asked.

Everyone fell silent, realizing they didn't know.

'Auror training?' Sirius asked.

'It takes too long.' Remus replied. 'Plus...I can't be an Auror.'

'Oh, Remus!' Lily exclaimed. 'I completely forgot! What _are_ you going to do?'

Remus shrugged. 'I'll think of something.'

'Can we not talk about the war?' Anne asked, annoyed.

'Anne, come on...it's not like you can avoid it any longer.' James said, softly.

'Sure, I can.' Anne said. 'I can avoid it all until the end of the train ride, and that's what I plan to do.'

'Anne, are you sure you're alright?' Sirius asked.

'Yes.' Anne said, determined. 'I am.'

**

'I think the trains slowing down.' Lily said.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened, and Rabastan looked in.

'Anne, we're almost here.' Rabastan said, ignoring everyone else.

'Get lost, Lestrange!' James hissed. 'She wants nothing to do with you.'

'James...' Anne said, softly.

James looks at Anne. 'What?'

Anne said nothing, but pulled James into the tightest hug she had ever given him. 'It'll be okay, I promise.'

'No, Anne!' James hissed, holding onto her.

'Anne?' Lily asked, confused.

Anne managed to get away from James to hug Lily. 'Take care of him, Lils.'

'Anne, what are you doing?' Remus asked.

'Anne, we've got to go.' Rabastan said, grabbing her arm.

'ANNE, DON'T!' James yelled, pulling out his wand.

Rabastan did the same. 'Put that away, Potter. She's made her choice.'

Lily managed to step in front of James. 'James, don't....'

'Sirius...' Anne said, almost in a whisper.

Sirius said nothing, and watched Anne walk away with Rabastan.

'I _almost_ believed you weren't, coming.' Rabastan said, letting go of Anne.

'Way to trust me.' Anne replied, sarcastically.

Rabastan turned to hug Anne, who wass too surprised to react.

'Good luck, Anne.' Rabastan said. 'You'll need it.'

'Rabastan, I'm already so very frightened, please don't do that.' Anne said, softly.

Rabastan smiled at Anne. 'I'll protect you, I promise. I will and Lucius will, and Narcissa will and Regulus will. We'll all protect you.'

Anne nodded gratefully, and she and Rabastan both get off the train.

'Are we going straight there?' Anne asked.

'Yes, we just have to walk a little way and apparate.' Rabastan answers.

After walking for ten minutes, they stopped.

'Anne, grab my arm.' Rabastan said. 'We're going to apparate now.'

Anne grabbed Rabastan's arm, and feels a sick sensation in her stomach, before she finds her surrounded by trees.'

'What? Where are we?' Anne asked, confused.

'Apparation point.' Rabastan said. 'Rodolphus is on the run, he can't have someone just apparating into his home, you know.'

'Oh right.' Anne mumbled, feeling stupid.

'So, this is the Apparation point?' Anne asked.

Rabastan nodded. 'Yeah, now come on. We've got to go.'

Rabastan and Anne walk silently up to Lestrange Manor.

'Holy fuck!' Anne exclaimed, upon seeing her new home. 'It's huge!'

Rabastan laughed. 'Wait until you see the inside.'

'It's so beautiful.' Anne whispered.

'You'll get used to it.' Rabastan said. 'Trust me, I've lived here all my life.'

Rabastan knocked on the door.

'Maybe no one is home.' Anne said, feeling a little hopeful.

Suddenly the door was opened by a little house elf. 'Master Lestrange, Mistress Anne, come in, Master and Missus Lestrange are expecting you.'

'That's the best English I've ever heard from a house elf!' Anne whispered.

'The Lestrange's have only the best.' Rabastan said, laughing. 'Go on in.'

'I'm scared.' Anne said, feeling stupid.

'Anne, you act like you've never seen him before! Go in!' Rabastan said, annoyed.

'But...everything's going to change.' Anne replied.

'Anne, I'm right behind you. Now go.' Rabastan orders.

Sighing, Anne stepped into the house and followed the house elf. Rabastan stayed right beside her, encouraging her.

Finally, they reached another door.

'Go in.' Rabastan urges.

The house elf opened the door for them, and Anne walked in, with Rabastan behind her.

'Welcome home, Mistress.' Rodolphus said, upon seeing Anne.

All of Anne's fears seem to die as soon as she saw Rodolphus.

Anne ran up and wrapped her arms around Rodolphus. 'I've missed you so much.'

'You're home now. No worries.' Rodolphus replied, before releasing Anne.

'How touching.' Bellatrix said, smirking.

Now Anne felt nervous. Not only did she belonged to Rodolphus, she also belonged to Bellatrix now.

'Look, Roddy, she seems to remember her second master.' Bellatrix said, tauntingly.

'Bella, show Anne up to her room, while I have a work with Rabastan.' Rodolphus orders.

Bellatrix grabbed Anne by the arm. 'You, come with me.'

'Wanna loosen your grip, there?' Anne asked, hissing.

'Whoops, didn't know you were still a weak little girl.' Bellatrix said, loosening her grip.

Anne laughed. 'Your husband doesn't seem to mind.'

Bellatrix turned to face Anne. 'You want to know the best thing about being Rodolphus's wife?'

'What?' Anne asked, defiantly.

Bellatrix responded by slapping Anne hard across the face. 'What's his is also mine. Now behave!'

Anne glared as Bellatrix as soon as she turned back around again.

'Bitch.' Anne mumbled.

Luckily for Anne, Bellatrix didn't hear her.

'This is my room?!' Anne exclaimed, excitedly.

'For now.' Bellatrix answered.

'For now?' Anne questions.

'Your room is still being renovated.' Bellatrix replied. 'Rodolphus wants you closer to him. Your room is much bigger than this.'

'You're kidding!' Anne yelled, excitedly.

'God, I see that Narcissa has been rubbing off on you.' Bellatrix said, annoyed.

'Hmmm, maybe Lucius isn't the only one who likes blondes.' I say, laughing.

Bellatrix joined Anne.

'Well isn't this a surprising sight.' Rodolphus said, coming in.

'I know.' Rabastan said, coming in right after Rodolphus. 'Who knew Bellatrix can do anything but yell?'

Anne laughed and Rodolphus and Bellatrix both turn to glare at Rabastan.

'Bella, a word?' Rabastan asked. 'My next mission is with you.'

'Sure, we gotta leave them alone, anyways.' Bellatrix said, leaving.

The door shuts behind them and Rodolphus makes his way to Anne.

'Why do they have to leave us alone?' Anne asked. 'Not that I mind.'

Anne began to unbutton Rodolphus shirt, as she kissed him. 'Two bloody years!'

Rodolphus chuckled and returned Anne's kisses. 'Patience, Anne.'

Anne stopped once she saw Rodolphus take out his wand.

'Can I have yours?' he asked her.

'What? Why?' Anne asked.

'You don't need it anyways. You're not of age.' Rodolphus said. 'Give me your wand.'

'I've always done magic outside of school.' Anne replied.

'Yeah, when you lived with your uncle or father, who were both Aurors.' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'I don't need the ministry tracing underage magic in my home. Now give me your wand.'

'Fine.' Anne said, handing Rodolphus her wand. 'When I'm of age, I get it back.'

'You don't make the rules here.' Rodolphus said, making Anne's wand disappear.

'Well, I'm not your mistress.' Anne said, pulling away from Rodolphus. 'You can't force me to do anything!'

Rodolphus suddenly grinned.

'What?' Anne asked, suspiciously.

'I've got a surprise for you, that's what.' Rodolphus said.

Anne suddenly grins. 'Well, give me!'

'Normally, I'd tell you to be more patient, but I don't want to wait.' Rodolphus said, pushing Anne down onto the bed.

He climbed on top of her, kissing her eagerly. 'Do you know how long I've waited for this?'

'We've done this before.' Anne moaned, as Rodolphus continues to kiss her.

'Only once, and we failed.' Rodolphus said, breathless.

'Wait, what?' Anne asked, trying to push Rodolphus off her.

'Anne, shhh, come on.' Rodolphus said.

'No!' Anne exclaimed, suddenly anxious. 'What're you doing?!'

Rodolphus sighed, and slightly lifted his body off Anne's. 'The Dark Lord is extremely powerfully, he's gaining power everywhere...including within the Ministry.'

'And...?' Anne asked.

'And I've been really helpful to the Dark Lord's cause. The Dark Lord decided to reward me.' Rodolphus said, smiling.

'How?' Anne asked, mistrustful.

'By providing me with a mistress.' Rodolphus said, kissing Anne again.

Anne continued to struggle. 'You're getting a mistress?'

Rodolphus rolls his eyes. 'No, Sweetheart, I'm making _you_ my mistress.'

Anne's breath caught in her throat. 'T-That's impossible.'

'Not anymore.' Rodolphus replied, grinning. 'The Dark Lord is _very_ powerful and made a special magical exception for me.'

'R-Rodolphus, I-I can't – '

'Shhhh.' Rodolphus whispered, soothingly. 'It's not like last time, Rodolphus said, sliding his hand under Anne's skirt.

'W-What do you mean?' Anne asked, nervously.

'It'll be painful, but you're guaranteed to survive it.' Rodolphus said. 'All the spells have been done. All we need to do now is have sex.'

'NO!' Anne screamed, as she began to thrash her body around.

'Anne!' Rodolphus hissed. 'Calm down!'

Anne started screaming at the top of her lungs, and began to attack any part of Rodolphus she can.

'Anne, are you out of your mind?! Rodolphus roars, finally pinning her down.

'IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN AN HOUR AND YOU'RE ALREADY GOING TO TAKE ME BY FORCE?!' Anne screamed, hysterically.

'What's going on?' Rabastan asked, barging into the room.

'Are you killing her already?' Bellatrix asked, coming in, frowning. 'What're you doing to her?'

'Restraining her.' Rodolphus hissed, as Anne continued to struggle underneath him.

'Well, let her go.' Bellatrix said. 'She's not going anywhere.'

'Let me go!' Anne yelled.

Rodolphus gets off Anne, and there was a huge silence in the room.

'Rodolphus.' Anne said, regaining her composure. 'It's too soon.'

'Too soon?' Rodolphus asked. 'I've been waiting for this for years, and you say it's too soon?'

'I almost died the last time this happened!' Anne exclaimed.

'Anne, you can't die this time.' Rabastan added. 'It's impossible.'

'Just...can't we wait?' Anne asked. 'We've got all the time in the world.'

'Wait?' Rodolphus hissed.

'Yes, wait.' Anne said. 'Please, Rodolphus? Or...you have to take me by force.'

'I have no problem taking you by force.' Rodolphus growls.

'Brother, what's the harm in waiting?' Rabastan asked.

Rodolphus stares at Bellatrix, who just shrugged.

'Fine.' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'Go to bed. I imagine you're tired.'

Rodolphus left the room, angrily with Bellatrix following right behind him. After receiving a grateful look from Anne, Rabastan also left the room, leaving Anne to get some rest.

Not bothering to change out of her clothes, Anne fell into a deep sleep.

**

'What're you doing?' Anne asked Bellatrix, crossing her arms over her chest.'

'Borrowing some of your clothes.' Bellatrix replied.

'Don't you have your own clothes?' Anne asked, annoyed.

'What's the difference? They all come from Rodolphus's money.' Bellatrix replied.

'The difference is they're _my_ clothes.' Anne said, angrily. 'Rodolphus bought them for me. I've got my own money, you know. It isn't my fault Rodolphus doesn't let me use my money.'

'Yeah, whatever.' Bellatrix replied. 'I haven't gone shopping in a while, and I need something new to wear.'

'Hey! That's my favourite dress!' Anne exclaimed. 'I haven't even worn it yet!'

'Well, I'm borrowing it.' Bellatrix replied.

'why do you even need a dress like that?' Anne asked stubbornly. 'You kill and torture, you don't need to be wearing such an elegant dress.'

'I'm not going off to kill and torture in this dress, stupid girl!' Bellatrix snapped.

'Where _are_ you going then?' Anne asked. 'Rodolphus isn't back yet.'

'Well despite what he thinks, you don't need a babysitter.' Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes. 'My husband should be back soon. As for me, I'm going to see the Dark Lord.'

'In _that_?!' Anne exclaimed, confused.

'Well do you expect me to see the Dark Lord in those horrid muggle cloths you love so much?' Bellatrix asked, exasperated.

'Well, why are you – '

'I'm leaving.' Bellatrix replied. 'Tell Rodolphus I'll be back shortly.'

Anne let Bellatrix leave without another word. This gave her a chance to explore the mansion. Anne has been at Lestrange Mansion for a couple of days now, and she still wasn't used to it. Rodolphus insisted that either he or Bellatrix should be with Anne at all times. And since Rodolphus was always busy with his mission, Anne was always left with Bellatrix. At times, the two could have _almost_ civil conversations but most of the time, Anne found herself being attacked by Bellatrix, either magically or physically.

Anne found herself lost within Lestrange Manor. She let out a frustrated sigh, wondering where she was. Anne was determined to know every tunnel, passage, hallways, corridor and secret room there was at Lestrange Manor. She was determined to know her new home inside out. Anne opened the room, and then immediately smiled. The room was filled with Quidditch poster, old brooms and toys. She came to the conclusion that it must've been some sort of playroom that used to belong to either Rabastan or Rodolphus.

Anne walked over to a desk, where there was a picture of Rodolphus and Rabastan, in their childhood years. Anne laughed, not believing how young they both looked. She wouldn't have even recognized Rodolphus if it weren't for his smile. He had the same smile but everything else was different. Anne stared closely at the picture. In it, Rodolphus looked so young, and innocent, with bright, innocent, and loving eyes. He had such friendly and welcoming features.

Anne couldn't help but wonder how one person could change so much. Rodolphus was a now a man, who looked much older than he actually was, with such cold, unfeeling eyes and harsh features. Anne was pleased that he still had the same bright, heart-warming smile. However, Rodolphus rarely wore it on his face.

'What're you doing here?' Rodolphus asked, coming through the door.

And turned around shocked, not believing how much time had passed.

'Oh, I was just...I was looking around the mansion, and I found your old playroom.' Anne said.

'You were just looking around?' Rodolphus asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes.' Anne replied, nodding.

'What were you looking for?'

'What? Nothing!' Anne said.

'This used to be my old playroom. When I was a boy, my mother kept me here sometimes in order to keep me safe.' Rodolphus explained. 'You see, my father was always very interested in the Dark Art's, and went to school with the Dark Lord. They were always doing something dangerous, or unsafe.'

Anne nodded along, wanting Rodolphus to get to the point.

'Well, my mother thought I was too young to be exposed to such dangerous magic, so she kept me in a place where no harm can reach me. You see, Anne, you have to pass through several secret doorways and passages to reach this room.' Rodolphus said. 'So unless you were specifically looking for something, you would not have gone through all the secret passageways and accidently stumble upon my old playroom.'

'Don't you ever get tired of not trusting anyone?' Anne asked, calmly.

Rodolphus just stared at Anne.

'Look, Rodolphus, your mansion is huge and I was just exploring. I can't tell which are secret passageways or rooms, I just randomly toured around.' Anne said. 'What could I possibly be looking for?'

'Where's Bellatrix, then?' Rodolphus asked. 'She's supposed to be looking after you.'

'I'm not a child, Rodolphus.' Anne said, angrily. 'I don't need to be looked after.'

'I don't think you're a child.' Rodolphus hissed. 'Bellatrix has a wand, and she's highly skilled. She's doesn't stay to babysit you. It's just in case someone breaks in, or drops by unexpectedly...you need to be protected.'

'You expect me to believe that?' Anne asked, rolling her eyes. 'If you cared that much, you would stay here with me.'

'I'm busy, Anne. I've already told you!' Rodolphus exclaimed.

'Oh really?' Anne asked.

'Yes.'

'Then where were you?' Anne demanded.

'With the Dark Lord.'

'Lies!' Anne hissed. 'Bellatrix just went to go see the Dark Lord!'

'She did?' Rodolphus asked in a completely different tone.

'Yes, so obviously you weren't with him.' Anne said, feeling victorious.

'So she neglected her duties to go see the Dark Lord?' Rodolphus asked.

'Yes!' Anne yelled. 'God, what are you, deaf?'

Anne suddenly felt Rodolphus's fist collide with her face, leaving her with a bloody nose. Anne gasped and clutched her bloody nose.

'Shit.' Rodolphus swore. 'Anne, I didn't mean – '

'Shut up!' Anne yelled, walking past Rodolphus. 'Go fight your wife if you're mad at her! Don't fucking take it out on me!'

'Watch it, Anne.' Rodolphus warned, grabbing onto Anne's arm.

'Or what? You'll hit me again? What else is new?' Anne screamed. 'Is _this_ how you pictured life, Rodolphus? We do NOTHING but argue, we do nothing but _fight_! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR WIFE SATISFIED!'

'You better run and hope you get lost within my mansion. If I even see your face the rest of the night, you will spend the entire week in my dungeons. Not get out of my sight!' Rodolphus ordered, before releasing Anne.

'Don't worry, Rodolphus. Bellatrix will come home happy.' Anne said, looking Rodolphus in the eye. 'The Dark Lord is really good at satisfying women. Trust me, _I_ know.'

Anne walked away and Rodolphus aimed his fist for the wall.

**

'Not that I care, but _why_ are you and Rodolphus fighting so much?' Bellatrix asked.

'We're always fighting.' Anne replied, applying a salve for her bruises.

'Yeah, but it's usually about something.' Bellatrix replied. 'It's funny, I didn't think things would be like this when you finally moved in.'

'Yeah, well, someone needs to be Rodolphus's punching back.' I reply, casually.

'But the point?' Bellatrix asked. 'Every time I see him, he looks ready to curse himself into oblivion for how much he hurt you.'

'Cause he knows it's not my fault and that I didn't deserve it and that he's purposely taking out his anger on me.' Anne replied, as she finished applying the salve.

'His anger?' Bellatrix questioned. 'What's he angry about? We're winning this war, for Merlin's sake.'

'Well, he can't keep you happy, so you run off to sleep with the Dark Lord, then he takes out his anger on me, then I'm unhappy.' Anne explained. 'Now both his girls are unhappy.'

'Wait, sleep with the Dark Lord?' Bellatrix asked.

'Well, yes. You're having an affair with him.' Anne said, frowning.

Anne was suddenly terrified of the rage on Bellatrix's face, and feared that she would be tortured within seconds.

However, Bellatrix simply turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs. 'RODOLPHUS!'

Anne had to cover her hears as Bellatrix continued to screech her husband's name.

Upon hearing his wife's screams, Rodolphus stopped his paperwork and dashed up the stairs, until he reached Anne's bedroom.

'Bella, what's wrong?' Rodolphus asked, looking from his wife's enraged expression to Anne's confused one.

'SLEEPING WITH THE DARK LORD, AM I? HAVING AN AFFAIR?' Bellatrix yelled. 'DO I LOOK LIKE YOU, RODOLPHUS? I DON'T GO AROUND SLEEPING WITH OTHER PEOPLE, SO DON'T DO DARE ACCUSE ME OF BEING UNFAITHFUL TO YOU, WHEN RIGHT HERE IN THIS VERY ROOM, YOUR _MISTRESS_ IS LYING ON THE BED! DON'T YOU _EVER_ MAKE SUCH ACCUSATIONS EVER AGAIN!'

Rodolphus looked at his wife with confusion. 'What?'

'...What?' Bellatrix asked, her anger webbing away.

'I'm lost.' Rodolphus replied. 'What in Salazar's name are you talking about?'

'The...affair...stuff.' Bellatrix said, slowly.

'When did I say anything about an affair?' Rodolphus asked.

Bellatrix turned to look at Anne, and Rodolphus did the same.

'You believe _her_?' Rodolphus asked, laughing. 'You believe something my _mistress_ told you?'

Bellatrix glared at Anne angrily.

'Don't give me that look!' Anne exclaimed. 'I honestly believed what I said...'

'You lying whore!' Bellatrix screamed, once again outraged.

'I didn't do anything!' Anne said, defensive. 'Rodolphus is _always_ mad whenever he hears that you're with the Dark Lord.'

'Are you really that stupid, Anne? How often do you think they Dark Lord meets with his followers, personally?' Rodolphus asked, annoyed. 'He's busy, Anne. We associate _Dark Lord_ with missions.'

'...but you're always mad!' Anne exclaimed.

'Yes because my wife is always gone, leaving me with a mistress who refuses to sleep with me.' Rodolphus replied.

'But...my dress!' Anne exclaimed. 'Why would she dress like that during missions? It wasn't just a one time thing, she always does it!'

'I'm good at recruiting.' Bellatrix replied, smirking. 'Men find me irresistible.'

'Oh.' Anne replied, stupidly.

'God, what do you see in her?' Bellatrix asked, turning to Rodolphus.

'She's still learning.' Rodolphus replied.

'Honey, you said the same thing four years ago and you've been saying the same thing each year.' Bellatrix said, giving Rodolphus a kiss. 'I'm off to see Regulus.'

Rodolphus nodded, and waited until Bellatrix was out of the room.

'...Sorry.' Anne mumbled.

'She's right.' Rodolphus stated.

'Rodolphus, I really didn't meant to – '

'Stir up trouble between me and Bella?' Rodolphus added. 'No, I don't believe you did. You seem incapable of keeping your mouth shut.'

'You take all your anger out on me!' Anne exclaimed. 'It's not my fault.'

'Deal with it, Anne.' Rodolphus hissed. 'What did you expect?'

'I hate it here!' Anne exclaimed. 'I'm _so_ miserable. I'm so unhappy!'

Rodolphus paused. 'What can I do to make you happy?'

Anne shook her head. 'I will _never_ let myself be happy here!'

'Why?'

'It's just going to make it all harder.' Anne whispered to herself.

Rodolphus didn't hear her.

'Why, Anne?' Rodolphus asked. 'You won't let yourself be happy and you won't let me be happy.'

'Just go away.' Anne said, shaking her head.

'You can't give orders in my home, Anne.' Rodolphus said.

'Whatever.' Anne said, grumpily.

Rodolphus sighed, and walked over to Anne.

'You know, I always thought you'd be so eager to come and live with me.' Rodolphus said, as he gently pushed Anne onto her back. 'You were always asking to be with me, and now that you finally are, it seems that it's not enough...'

'Things change, Rodolphus. Anne replied. 'I guess I grew up.'

Rodolphus climbed on top of Anne. 'Yes, I suppose. I wonder though, who are you trying to fool? Me, or yourself?'

'If you lie long enough to yourself, you start to believe it's true.' Anne said. 'And if you're isolated with someone for a long period of time, you start to depend on them, care for them, and generate an unwavering loyalty towards them.'

'You're saying I made you crazy?' Rodolphus asked, amused.

'No. I'm just stating some facts.' Anne shrugged.

Rodolphus began to kiss Anne's neck.

Anne closed her eyes, trying to steady her breath.

'You're the one who refuses to be happy. I'm not sure why though.' Rodolphus stated. 'No one makes you happier than I, no one brings more smiles to your lips, more joy to your heart, or more meaning to your life, than I do.'

'I hate you.' Anne whispered.

'Again, who are you trying to fool?' Rodolphus asked, kissing Anne on the lips, before pulling away. 'Me, or yourself?'

'Me.' Anne admitted, softly.

Rodolphus smirked, and resume kissing Anne, along her lips, her jaw line, and down her neck. Anne responded, passionately, forgetting her head momentarily, completely lost once more. Reaching the hem of her dress, Rodolphus pulled it over Anne's head and proceed to kiss Anne all the way down her body. It wasn't until his hand reached the band of her knickers, did Anne stop Rodolphus.

'No!' Anne exclaimed. 'I don't want to!'

Rodolphus paused, as if to check whether or not Anne was being serious. When Anne said nothing, Rodolphus became furious.

'You have to become my mistress sometime!' Rodolphus exclaimed in anger.

'Yes, but not yet. You said we could wait.' Anne said, putting on a helpless expression on her face.

Rodolphus was already hard however, and did not want to stop. He proceeded to pull down Anne's knickers.

'No! Stop!' Anne yelled, shocked.

'You don't have to become my mistress just yet.' Rodolphus whispered, harshly. 'But I have certain desires which you shall fulfil.'

Rodolphus climbed off of Anne. 'Get up.'

Anne climbed out of bed, nervous. 'Rodolphus – '

'I know what I'm doing.' Rodolphus said.

Anne felt herself forced against the wall, and didn't know what was happening until she felt Rodolphus enter her from behind. Anne screamed out loud, more out of shock than pain, as Rodolphus forcibly thrust himself completely into her.

Suddenly, a new wave of pain hit Anne, a pain so severe she could barely get any sounds out.

'Fuck!' Rodolphus hissed and Anne noticed him digging his nails against the wall and scratching it.

Rodolphus and Anne were both in severe pain.

Finally, unable to handle the pain, Anne spoke up.

'Stop.' Anne pleaded, on the verge of tears. 'Please, Rodolphus...'

Rodolphus pulled himself away, groaning in pain, as Anne fell to the ground.

Rodolphus managed to get to the bed, and sat down. Both Rodolphus and Anne said nothing, as they struggled to get their breathing back to normal.

The pain had subsided, and Rodolphus recovered faster than Anne, who was shocked beyond words.

'Are you alright?' Rodolphus asked, getting off the bed.

'Y-Yes.' Anne stammered, unsure.

Rodolphus picked Anne up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and proceeded to dress her.

'You should get some sleep. I'm sure you're very tired' Rodolphus suggested. 'I'll come check on you later.'

'You don't look so good.' Anne replied. 'You should get some rest, too.'

'Yeah, I'll be right beside you.' Rodolphus promised.

'Are you hurt?' Anne asked, as her eyes began to droop.

'The pain will go.' Rodolphus replied. 'Just get some rest, Anne.'

'What was that?' Anne asked, sleepily. 'You felt it too...'

'I'll tell you another time.' Rodolphus said. 'For now, just go to sleep and don't worry.'

'I hope you're satisfied.' Anne grumbled.

Rodolphus laughed lightly. 'I am. I'll be more satisfied when you're officially all mine.'

Anne drifted off to sleep, too tired to reply Rodolphus.

Rodolphus watched Anne sleep for a couple of minutes before he too, drifted off to sleep, knowing that within the next few days, he and Anne will be arguing once more. For now, however, they were both at peace, lying side by side.

It was the same kind of peace that neither Rodolphus nor Anne felt for a very long time. Especially with the war going on, and the constant reminder of death looming over their heads.

It was the kind of peace that they both knew, would never last, but the kind of peace that they refused to give up on.


	38. No Going Back

**Asta Marionette: **I still hate Bellatrix with a passion as well. Always making Anne's life harder. And yes, of course, poor Anne. It's amazing how much heartache she can withstand! Rodolphus and Anne are always getting alone then fighting, it's a bit of an annoying cycle. Just when everything is going right, it gets ruined.

On another note, I hope you really enjoyed Europe! I've only been to London, but I loved it so much! :) And yes, I've back to my usually updating days!

**MadlyinlovewithBowie: **I'm afraid to say, Rodolphus is always going to be mean. Of course, he can be nice and sweet at times, but he will definitely always be mean. And I'm sorrrrry, Karma hasn't hit him just yet, but it will eventually, I assure you! (Perhaps I should've kept the little information to myself! I don't mean to torture you with this!)

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm _REALLY_ considering changing my original ending now! I have another idea of what to do, but I don't know which to go with. And I'm going to have to decide pretty soon. I _know_ you guys don't know what my ideas are, but what do you think? Original ending, or new ending?

'So, how's it been living here?' Narcissa asked.

'Strange.' Anne replied. 'How's it been living with Lucius?'

Anne laughed as Narcissa suddenly grinned from ear to ear.

'Oh, Anne! You _always _do this!' Narcissa exclaimed, joining Anne in her laughter.

'Do what?' Anne asked, innocently.

'Always change the topic to Lucius whenever I ask you about Rodolphus!' Narcissa replied, not buying Anne's act. 'You know I always get distracted when it comes to Lucius!'

'Well come on, I want to know about your life, too!' Anne replied, honestly. 'It's been forever since I've seen you.'

'Well, I missed you, too and I want to know everything I missed out on!' Narcissa said, excitedly.

'It's really nothing, Narcissa.' Anne replied. 'It's sometimes quite boring to be here. Bellatrix hates me and Rodolphus is always gone on his missions, so most of the time, I dunno, I'm just...alone.'

Narcissa nodded. 'Yeah...I overheard Rodolphus and Lucius talking about it.'

'When?' Anne asked, frowning.

'They go on a lot of missions together, so Rodolphus comes by often.' Narcissa said, with a shrug.

'Why doesn't Lucius come here? Anne asked. 'Then he could bring you here and I wouldn't be alone all the time.'

'I...well, you see...' Narcissa trailed off.

'Narcissa, please...?' Anne asked, a bit upset.

'Rodolphus doesn't want you to be presented in other people's company, until you are his mistress.' Narcissa explained. 'Otherwise, it looks like he's having an affair, since he's married now and all.'

'What?' Anne asked in disbelief. 'Everyone already knows about me!'

'Yes, Anne, but you've got to remember, you were supposed to be his mistress a long time ago...' Narcissa explained. 'He just thinks it's very distasteful on his part...'

'Oh? And because he doesn't want to look bad in front of his circle of murdering Purebloods, he keeps me all alone?' Anne said, frustrated.

'Anne, he feels really bad about it.' Narcissa insisted.

'If I didn't know any better, Cissa, I'd say you were taking his side.' Anne commented.

'I overhear them talk a lot, Lucius and Rodolphus, and trust me, Anne, this whole situation is really getting to him.' Narcissa replied. 'He's always telling Lucius, that you're always yelling about how unhappy you are.'

'Well, it's his fault! I'm so unhappy cause I'm always alone! And we're always arguing, and it gets us nowhere!' Anne exclaimed.

'I know, Anne.' Narcissa said, understandingly. 'But you know Rodolphus, it's hard for him to show you any kind of devotion to you, knowing that...'

'He'll get carried away and won't be able to stop himself from sleeping with me.' Anne finished.

Narcissa nodded. 'You know, I nearly killed Lucius when I found out that Rodolphus was once again, on the path of making you his official mistress.'

'What made you stop?' Anne asked, slightly amused, and honoured her friend would defend her like that.

'Oh, Rodolphus came over, saw me attacking Lucius, and pulled me off him.' Narcissa said causally with a shrug.

Anne laughed. 'Please tell me you got to attack Rodolphus!'

Narcissa smirked. 'Maybe...'

Anne laughed in joy. 'Cissa, you're the best!'

'Bella wasn't too happy about it though.' Narcissa added, cringing.

'I know...when she screams...' Anne trailed off.

'I know!' Narcissa nodded. 'God, it's like you're slowly going deaf.'

Both girls began to laugh.

'I've glad you're not going through with it.' Narcissa said, once her laughter died.

'With what?' Anne asked.

'Becoming his mistress.' Narcissa said. 'At least, I'm glad you're not going through with it yet. I mean, I know you have to sooner or later.'

'I just don't know how much longer Rodolphus wait.' Anne said, worried.

'As long as you need.' Narcissa answered. 'That's what he told Lucius. But Anne, until you give in to what he wants, you'll always be lonely. Rodolphus was saying you'll be much happier when you're his mistress. Other than that, you'll be miserable.'

'God, him and his pride.' Anne said, rolling her eyes.

Narcissa was about to reply, when the door opened. Rodolphus and Lucius strolled in.

'Narcissa, we're leaving now.' Lucius said.

Narcissa hesitated, looking at Anne, who was silently pleading Narcissa to stay.

'Lucius, can't we stay a little longer?' Narcissa asked.

Lucius shook his head. 'No, Narcissa. We must go, we're having the Minister over for dinner, remember?'

'Couldn't we reschedule?' Narcissa asked, already knowing what the answer was.

'Sure, why don't I tell the Minister I'm cancelling on him because my fiancé wanted to spend time with the mistress of her brother in law, who by the way, is a wanted criminal.' Lucius drawled, sarcastically.

'Well it's not like we'd have to tell him the truth...' Narcissa grumbled.

'Narcissa, don't worry, Anne is in good hands.' Rodolphus promised. 'She'll be just fine.'

Narcissa turned to Anne. 'I'll be here again soon. I promise, Anne.'

Anne gave her friend a small smile. 'Thank you. Have fun at dinner.'

After receiving a curt nod from Lucius, he left along with Narcissa.

'Does Lucius not like me anymore?' Anne asked, as soon as they left.

'Of course he likes you.' Rodolphus replied. 'What makes you say that?'

Anne shrugged. 'I dunno. He didn't even say two words to me.'

'He's just stressed, Anne.' Rodolphus said, sighing. 'We all are.'

'Yeah? Well I'm just peachy.' Anne said, sarcastically.

Rodolphus sighed once more. 'Can we not do this now, Anne? I'm exhausted.'

Anne nodded, remembering what Narcissa said. 'Fine.'

Rodolphus went to lie on Anne's bed and gestured her to come over.

'Stay beside me.' He ordered, before closing his eyes.

Anne went to lie beside Rodolphus and it wasn't long before he fell asleep, with his arm around Anne.

**

'What time is it?' Rodolphus asked, groggily, slowly awakening.

'7:30.' Anne replied.

Rodolphus slowly sat up. 'Was I asleep that long?'

Anne nodded and sat up, too. 'I suppose you were really tired.'

A long silence passed Rodolphus and Anne. No one bothered to say anything, or even look at each other. Anne was uncomfortable staring at floor, tracing the patterns of the tiling with her feet. Rodolphus stared ahead, at the wall, waiting for Anne to speak.

When she didn't, he decided to.

'How long do you plan to prolong it?' Rodolphus asked, curiously. 'How long is this going to continue?'

Anne hesitated. 'Until I'm of age.'

Rodolphus turned to look at Anne, astonished. 'You want to wait _that_ long?'

'It's just a couple weeks.' Anne said.

'I'm aware of when your birthday is, Anne.' Rodolphus replied.

'When I'm seventeen, I'll officially be an adult.' Anne said. 'I don't want be a teenage mistress.'

'Alright.' Rodolphus gave in. 'I'm willing to wait that long. I mean, it's not as if you're going anywhere.'

'Yeah.' Anne sighed. '...Rodolphus?'

'What?' He asked, slightly annoyed.

'Do you remember that day when we...were almost going to do it?' Anne asked. 'You came from behind instead, and then there was all the pain...?'

Rodolphus nodded, remembering. 'Yes, Anne. I remember.'

'What happened?' Anne asked. 'You said you'd tell me.'

'Remember I told you being my official mistress wouldn't result in your death?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne nodded.

'Well, I also told you it'd still be very painful...' Rodolphus said cautiously.

'What?!' Anne exclaimed, horrified. 'I'm going to be in _that_ much pain?'

'We both are...and it's going to be more pain than that.' Rodolphus explained. 'Whenever we get to close, a dose of pain passes through both of us. Once the actual thing is happening, however, it's going to be a lot more painful.'

'How can it be guaranteed that I'll survive that?' Anne asked, frowning.

Rodolphus kissed Anne lightly on the forehead. 'I have a Dark Lord's Guarantee, Anne. He's not willing for me to die.'

'That's so much pain.' Anne said, trembling slightly.

'It never really stops.' Rodolphus informed Anne.

This made her stop. 'What do you mean it never really ends?'

'I mean, even after you're my mistress, _you'll_ still experience random doses of pain.' Rodolphus explained.

'But you won't.' Anne stated, catching Rodolphus's emphasis on _you'll._

'No, I won't. Rodolphus confirmed. 'Just during the actual sex, I'll feel pain.'

'Poor you.' Anne replied, sarcastically.

'Anne...'

'I'm going to be in pain for the rest of my life!' Anne exclaimed, furious. 'How could you even allow that?'

'It's the only way.' Rodolphus answered, determined. 'I've gone too far. I'm not giving up on this.'

'You obsessive psycho!' Anne yelled, getting off the bed and away from Rodolphus.

Rodolphus stood up. 'Come now, Anne. Let's not be childish about it.'

'Childish?' Anne asked, incredulously. 'Rodolphus, you felt the pain! We couldn't even stand up!'

'The dose won't be that extreme!' Rodolphus argued.

'But still!' Anne replied. 'God, why do you even want to go through with this?!'

Rodolphus quickly walked towards Anne and roughly shoved her against the wall, before roughly grabbing both her wrists and pinning them to either side of her head.

'Because you are _mine_.' Rodolphus hissed. 'And as long as you're not my mistress, _anyone_ can claim you and I will NOT let that happen!'

'Then you never should've left me in the first place.' Anne said.

Rodolphus frowned and Anne immediately regretted her words.

Rodolphus tightened his grip on Anne's wrists.

'I-I meant nothing by it.' Anne said, looking worrisome.

Rodolphus gave Anne a disbelieving look.

'P-Please?' Anne asked, innocently.

Rodolphus let go of Anne and stepped away from her. Anne took her chance to quickly get away from Rodolphus.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes, and sighed, determined to find out what was going on with Anne.

**

'How long are you going to keep avoiding him?' Bellatrix asked, casually, taking a sip of her drink.

'Who?' Anne asked, feigning stupidity.

'Who else lives here?' Bellatrix asked, laughing dryly.

'I'm not avoiding him.' Anne lied.

'Yes, you are and he knows it too.' Bellatrix replied.

'Well, I'm not.' Anne insisted. 'How could I avoid him in his own house?'

'It's a big house, Anne.' Bellatrix replied. 'Believe it's possible, and he knows it.'

'I'm not avoiding him!' Anne repeated, more forcibly.

'Well, I'm glad to hear that.' Rodolphus interrupted, as he entered the living room.

Anne swore to herself, silently.

'Hello, Rodolphus.' Anne said, forcing herself to smile.

Rodolphus smirked. 'Next time you're avoiding me, but trying to make it seem as if you're not, you may wanna sleep in your own room at night.'

Anne shrugged. 'I just don't like that room. It's too uncomfortable.'

'Then I'll move you to your new room.' Rodolphus replied. 'The one adjoining mine.'

Anne bit down on her tongue. 'Shouldn't we do that _after_ I become your mistress?'

'She thinks you have no self-control.' Bellatrix commented, smirking.

Rodolphus stepped closer to Anne.

'I suggest you keep your objections to yourself, Mistress.' Rodolphus warned. 'You're on some _very_ thin ice.'

Anne took deep breaths and nodded her understanding.

Rodolphus smiled coldly and then turned to his wife.

'There's a new mission.' Rodolphus stated. 'It's a dangerous one.'

'And I'm guessing you took it?' Bellatrix asked.

'I offered.' Rodolphus. 'The Dark Lord declined.

Bellatrix opened her mouth, shocked. 'Is the Dark Lord displeased with you?'

'No, Bella.' Rodolphus replied, laughing. 'The Dark Lord's quite content with me.'

'Then why'd he refuse you the mission?' Bellatrix asked, confused.

'He wants a rookie to take it.' Rodolphus replied. 'One of the younger ones.'

Bellatrix looked in Anne's direction, and a evil smirk appeared on her face. 'Oh, I see.'

'I've volunteered someone.' Rodolphus went on, also sending an evil smirk in Anne's direction.

Anne stared at both Bellatrix and Rodolphus, puzzled.

'I'll talk to him.' Bellatrix promised. 'I'm sure he won't refuse the Dark Lord.'

'He'd be a fool to do so.' Rodolphus said.

'When would you like me to speak to Regulus?' Bellatrix asked.

Suddenly everything clicked into Anne's mind, and she jumped of her seat.

'No!' Anne screamed. 'You cannot do that!'

Rodolphus pretended to look lost. 'Whatever's the matter, Anne?'

'You evil git!' Anne screamed. 'He's still a child! He's still in school! You can't send him on a dangerous mission!'

Rodolphus smiled, cruelly. 'On the contrary, Anne, I could do whatever I like. I've already volunteered Regulus.'

'I hate you!' Anne screaming, running towards Rodolphus and attacking him. 'You're doing this on purpose!'

Rodolphus let Anne continue her feeble attempts to hurt him and Bellatrix was waiting for Rodolphus to snap at her.

'He did nothing to you!' Anne continued, screaming. 'He's your family! How could you put his life on risk like that?!'

When Rodolphus didn't answer, it infuriated Anne even more and she raised her hand to slap Rodolphus.

The moment Bellatrix was waiting for came, and Rodolphus snapped, slapping Anne ten times as hard as she slapped him, making her fall to the floor.

'What I do is none of your concern!' Rodolphus yelled, angrily aiming a several kicks at Anne.

Bellatrix watched in amusement as she watched Anne attempting to shield herself from her husband.

'GET UP!' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne shakily got to her feet, glaring angrily at Rodolphus as she did so.

Rodolphus grabbed Anne by the arm, and dragged her out of the room. Rodolphus and Anne went downstairs, near the dungeons.

Anne could vaguely hear some prisoners screaming, and she began to pull away from Rodolphus.

'Anne!' Rodolphus hissed.

'No!' Anne screamed, frightened. 'I will not go down there!'

'Too bad I'm stronger than you, _and_ I've got a wand, now come!' Rodolphus replied, gruffly.

He pulled Anne in front of him, and forced Anne to walk ahead.

The voices of the prisoners became distant, as they took a right turn.

Anne breathed a sigh of relief, although she knew she was far from safe.

Rodolphus made Anne stop at a door.

'This is your room for the next three days.' Rodolphus said, opening the door.

Rodolphus shoved Anne inside, before entering himself.

The room was a little better than a prison. It was clean, and it didn't smell at all. However, there were no windows, no light, and no bed, and no washroom. The room was dark, and cold, already making Anne shiver.

'How do you expect me to stay here!?' Anne demanded.

'I'm sure you'll figure that out.' Rodolphus replied. 'Don't think you can be so insolent and get away with it, Mistress.'

'There's no washroom!' Anne exclaimed.

'Drink this.' Rodolphus said, summon a potion.

Anne looked at him, wary.

'It's to prevent you from going to the washroom' Rodolphus replied. 'Unless you wish to live your own filth?'

Anne cringed, and drank the potion, without hesitation.

'I'll come back after three days.' Rodolphus informed Anne. 'Till then, you'll remain by yourself in isolation.'

Anne rolled her eyes, not really caring.

'I hope your time here will improve your behaviour.' Rodolphus added.

Anne rolled her eyes.

Rodolphus, then, shoved Anne against the wall.

'Rodolphus, no!' Anne screamed, terrified. 'You promised!'

Rodolphus laughed dryly. 'Don't worry, Mistress. I don't intend to fuck you.'

Anne found this hard to believe, as Rodolphus began to strip her of her clothing. Anne protesting and struggled, repeatedly reminding Rodolphus of his promise.

Finally, Anne was left completely naked, and now she was freezing.

'You'll stay here for three days, with no food, no water, no clothing, and no light.' Rodolphus said, heartlessly.

'Come on!' Anne whined. 'I'll freeze, I'll starve, I'll get dehydrated and become even paler than Narcissa!'

'Those things will be the least of your problems.' Rodolphus promised, darkly.

'Rodolphus!' Anne yelled.

Rodolphus slapped Anne repeatedly, until Anne tasted blood in her mouth. Rodolphus them grabbed Anne's hair, and forced her to look at him.

'I'm sure you'll find that I'm an extremely merciful man, Anne.' Rodolphus replied, growling. 'Especially towards you. If any other mistress behaved in such a way towards their master, they would be receiving an even harsher punishment!'

He let Anne go, and left the room, closing the door behind him, and locking Anne inside.

Anne groaned and screamed in rage as she found herself surrounded by darkness.

**

The first day, Anne thought she was going to die of boredom. If not boredom, then surely she would die from the freezing cold. She didn't believe Rodolphus would actually leave her down, by herself for so long. She waited, and waited, until she finally gave in, and began screaming for him.

'Rodolphus!' Anne screamed. 'Rodolphus, come on, I've learned my lesson!'

Anne screamed for Rodolphus for what felt like hours to her. But still, Rodolphus did not come, and then Anne began to scream in rage, cursing him.

Anne was positive that Rodolphus could still hear and see her. She knew Rodolphus really well, and she knew that Rodolphus wouldn't miss out on a chance to see her miserable.

'You bloody arrogant bastard!' Anne yelled. 'LET ME OUT OF HERE! IT'S FUCKING FREEZING AND I'M STARVING!'

Anne was ignored, and eventually she gave up screaming, tiring herself out.

Instead, Anne hugged her knees to her chest, desperately trying to warm herself up. It didn't help much, as Anne felt her body heat rapidly declining. Anne trembled from the cold, and got a huge headache from being starved.

Eventually, Anne passed out and was left to sleep on the hard, uncomfortable floor.

*

The second day, Anne woke up to find herself suspended from the ceiling. He wrists were bind with chains, and she found herself a feet above the ground.

Anne groaned, as she struggled against her chains. It was only after she struggled, did she realize she was in an incredible amount of pain. She felt something cold dripping down her arms, and down her back and legs.

Anne wasn't an idiot, and concluded that she had blood dripping down her body. Her own blood. The pain was familiar to Anne, as she's felt it before. Anne felt stinging pain across her back and legs. Her wrists her bleeding from the chains that were clasped too tight around them. Her back and legs, stung horribly, from the unmistakable punishment of being whipped.

Anne was silently grateful that she had been unconscious when all this occurred. She remembered how it felt to be whipped, and it certainly wasn't pleasant. However, she wished she could've avoided the pain all together.

Anne groaned again, feeling her headache only becoming worse. Food was the last thing on Anne's mind, but she licked her lips, desperately craving some water. A travelled throughout Anne's body, and Anne can now see her breath, as she breathed, as it was so cold.

Anne continued struggling against her chains, because although it caused her pain, Anne knew she needed to keep her body moving.

'Rodolphus...' Anne screamed, her voice slightly hoarse from all the screaming she did yesterday. 'Rodolphus, I'm done now!'

Again, Anne was ignored.

'I know you can hear me!' Anne continued.

Nothing but silence filled the room.

'Rodolphus, please!' Anne begged.

Suddenly, Anne heard a sound, and her heart filled with hope.

Anne should know by now not to get her hopes up.

Anne screamed at the scene before her, thrashing against her chains even more, bruising her wrists and reopening her old wounds.

Rodolphus had promised Anne before that he would show her how exactly he had [participated in the torturous killing of her parents. And now, he had fulfilled his promise.

Anne knew it was all an illusion, and she knew the memory was real. She could hear her parents bloodcurdling screams, she watched as she pleaded for her to spared.

She watched Rodolphus giving the other men orders on what exactly they had to do.

She watched Rodolphus attack her mother, as he described to her every sing vile and cruel thing he would do to her.

Anne watched her parents cry and scream in agony, begging for their daughter's life.

Anne screamed for the memory to go away. She screamed at Rodolphus, knowing she couldn't stop it, knowing that it had already happened.

Anne heard the sounds of bones breaking, the sloshing of blood, and the cruel inhumane laughter of Rodolphus and the Deatheaters.

The scene before Anne wouldn't disappear until it was completely over.

And as if finished, Anne sobbed in despair, feeling even colder, and in much more pain.

However, as one scene finished, another one appeared.

All of Anne's nightmares, and bad memories seemed to come before her. Things she never wanted to witness ever again, and things she wish she could forget.

She watched as she was attacked by the werewolf, Remus Lupin.

She watched her Uncle Nate die at the hands of her Uncle Charles.

She watched as she got into trouble at home. She saw herself arguing with herself arguing with her parents, as she threw hurtful words at her parents. Words she could never take back. She watched as her father punished her.

She saw her countless fights with Rodolphus, each of them, ending with her lying on the floor, bleeding and screaming.

She watched Rodolphus rape her.

She watched Lucius rape her.

She watched the Dark Lord rape her.

She saw Narcissa crying over Lucius. She watched Narcissa struggle with accepting that Lucius has feelings for her best friend.

She saw the hurt she caused James.

On Sirius. On Lily. On all of them.

Anne watched as she lost her baby, and lost Rodolphus.

Anne watched Rodolphus leave her that day at King's Cross, screaming that he didn't want her.

Anne saw Regulus attacking her, accusing her of being a traitor.

She saw the rage on Evan's face, as she entered the Slytherin Quidditch Room. She saw the look in his eyes, as if he wanted to murder her. She watched his unforgiving eyes.

Anne screamed, willing for it to all be over, willing for everything to end. Every single bad feeling Anne ever had, came back. Every horrible event that occurred in her life, were now replaying themselves. Anne bled and screamed, and thrashed around hysterically, pleading with Rodolphus to let her go and make it stop.

Anne screamed her apology to Rodolphus over and over again.

But it just wouldn't end.

*

The third day, the illusions stopped.

Anne was still suspended from the ceiling, and still bleeding.

She still saw ever single image clear in her head. She couldn't get her breathing back to normal, and couldn't stop her trembling. To say she had a severe headache would be a great understatement. She felt her head would burst, and her heart along with it.

Anne shook form the cold, and from the fear. She was still left, all alone, in the dark, with nothing but her own thoughts. And her thoughts her dangerous, as they replayed every single memory in her head. It's as if her brain was stuck on repeat.

She said nothing but a single word all day.

'Rodolphus...' She rasped.

Her throat ached, her lips were chapped and bleeding. Her cold blood was still flowing freely down her body, her face was stained with tears, and she was indeed paler than Narcissa.

All she did was complain of the cold and boredom the first day. She wished she could go back to that. Had she known what kind of punishment was awaiting her, she would've kept her mouth shut about Regulus. She would've controlled her rage, and avoid angering Rodolphus all together.

If she hadn't been stupid enough to try and avoid Rodolphus, he wouldn't have volunteered Regulus for such a dangerous task. Anne vaguely wondered if there even was a task, or if he and Bellatrix planned the whole thing. She liked to believe that she wasn't stupid enough to fall for such a ridiculous trick.

Anne wished she could become unconscious, once again. However, Anne knew Rodolphus did something to prevent her from doing so. If only Anne accepted her place, then none of this would've happened. She knew Rodolphus could be kind to her, and treat her right. She has witnessed in on several occasions, but Anne could never bring herself to believe that she was beneath him. But Anne now felt her will slowly breaking.

*

The fourth day came.

Anne heard the door unlock, and Rodolphus came in. He frowned as he looked at Anne, before making a slashing movement with his wand, releasing Anne from her from her chains.

Rodolphus grabbed Anne's waist to keep her from falling over.

Anne, relieved to be out of her chains, and relieved that she didn't have to spend another day in such a horrible room, just placed the entire weight of her body against Rodolphus's and sobbed into his chest.

Rodolphus held Anne close to him and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

'Be happy, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'And other master would've kept his mistress in even worse conditions for longer, and would not dream of comforting their mistress in the end.'

Anne nodded, managing to move even closer to Rodolphus, still sobbing.

Rodolphus held Anne for a long, time, before removing his cloak.

'Put this on.' Rodolphus said.

Anne obliged, thankful for some clothes.

After putting in on, Rodolphus proceeded to pick Anne up, and carry her, because she was too weak to do it herself.

Anne rested her head on Rodolphus's chest.

Rodolphus nudged Anne. 'Don't go to sleep yet, Sweetheart, we have to get you cleaned up.'

Anne faintly whined, but made no further protests.

Rodolphus carried Anne up to his room, and into the washroom. He placed Anne on the floor, and filled the tub up with warm water.

Rodolphus removed the robe he gave to Anne, picked her up, and placed her into the tub.

Anne thrashed in the water, as her wounds began to sting.

'Calm down, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'I can't make the pain go away. We need to get you washed.'

Anne tried to get herself to stay still, but it was a struggle.

Rodolphus washed Anne, careful to harm her as little as possible.

Finally, when Anne was washed. Rodolphus took her out of the tub and dried her off.

'Can you walk?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne nodded. However, she collapsed as soon as she tried to take a step.

'Ow.' Anne said, lamely.

Rodolphus grinned, to Anne's embarrassment, and pick her up, before placing her on his bed.

'Lit on your stomach.' Rodolphus ordered. 'I'll heal your wounds.

Anne obeyed, and Rodolphus began to mutter some healing spells, and apply a salve over her. he started with her back, then her legs and finally, her wrists.

Within minutes, the pain Anne felt was minimized and all proof of injuries was gone, as her skin was once again, flawless.

'Good girl.' Rodolphus said, making Anne feel like a child.

Rodolphus helped Anne dress, before finally, everything was done, and Anne lay exhausted on his bed.

'Goodnight.' Anne mumbled.

Rodolphus didn't bother telling Anne it was daylight.

'Goodnight, mistress.' Rodolphus replied.

Anne fell into a deep sleep within seconds.

Rodolphus watched Anne sleep in peace, before being interrupted by his wife.

'Is she okay now?' Bellatrix asked, coming in.

Rodolphus nodded. 'In a deep sleep right now.'

'On _your_ bed.' Bellatrix commented.

'My room was closer.' Rodolphus replied. 'You didn't see what kind of state she was in.'

'And whose fault is that?' Bellatrix asked.

'Yours! Why didn't you tell me how bad she was doing?' Rodolphus exclaimed.

'I did _exactly_ what you told me to do!' Bellatrix snarled. 'You told me not to inform you unless she was within an inch from death!'

'Well, I didn't expect her look that bad!' Rodolphus defended.

'Yes, you did.' Bellatrix argued. 'That's why you had me watch over her. You knew that if it was you, you would've let her out the first day!'

'No, I wouldn't.' Rodolphus replied, wondering whether or not he would've.

'Yes, you would've, husband.' Bellatrix said. 'I know you better than anyone, even her!'

'I'm a Deatheater!' Rodolphus hissed. 'I don't show mercy to anyone.'

'You wouldn't risk losing her anymore than you would risk losing me.' Bellatrix replied.

'You're my _wife_.' Rodolphus said. 'I would never risk losing _you._'

'Or her.' Bellatrix said, casually. 'That's why you're so obsessed with making her your mistress.'

'You should've let her out.' Rodolphus said, staring at Anne again.

'_You_ chose the punishment, Rodolphus, and _you_ carried it through.' Bellatrix reminded him. 'It was all your doing, not mine.'

'You would've done worse.' Rodolphus said.

'Not the illusion stuff, I wouldn't.' Bellatrix said, truthfully. 'I don't play with people's heads Rodolphus, that's your specialty. I prefer...physical punishment.'

'Like that's any better.' Rodolphus snapped.

'I'm sure Anne would prefer it.' Bellatrix answered.

Rodolphus said nothing, because he knew it was true.

**

'Finished yet?' Anne asked for the millionth time that day.

'No.' Rabastan repeated, through gritted teeth. 'Don't you have anything else to do?'

'No.' Anne replied, smiling, as she knew she was getting on Rabastan's nerves.

'So if we arrive through this door at six in the morning then – '

'Rabastan?' Anne called.

'What?' Rabastan asked, keeping his cool.

'How are you enjoying your summer?' Anne asked, smiling.

'Good.' Rabastan replied, before turning back to Lucius and Rodolphus.

'Lucius, you can get this information from the ministry.' Rabastan continued. 'Do you know – '

'Rabastan?' Anne called again.

'What, Anne!? Rabastan snapped.

'Do you miss Hogwarts?' Anne asked, smiling wider, as she noticed Rodolphus and Lucius concealing their own smiles.

'No.' Rabastan replied, rudely. 'Now, Lucius, in the Department of – '

'Ra-bas-tan!' Anne called, cheerfully.

'WHAT?!'Rabastan yelled, giving up on his plan, and strolling over angrily to Anne. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT?!'

'Why don't you ever visit me?' Anne asked, innocently.

Rabastan growled angrily before turning to his brother. 'Please tell me I can hit her!'

Rodolphus laughed. 'Anne, we've got things to do. It's important.'

Anne sighed. 'Fine!'

Anne got off her seat, and strolled over to Rodolphus. 'I'm_ still_ not going, though.'

'I don't care, just be quiet!' Rabastan ordered.

'Jeez. Who stuffed a wand up your arse?' Anne asked, grinning.

'I'll do something to your arse if you don't shut up.' Rabastan warned.

Anne turned to Rodolphus. 'did you just hear your brother?! He just threatened to rape me!'

Rodolphus and Lucius both laughed at this point, as Rabastan glared at Anne.

'I'll stop now.' Anne replied, innocently.

'Right, so Lucius, Rodolphus and I will go in first, and you meet us around the back.' Rabastan said, going back to explaining his plan.

Rodolphus and Lucius were listening earnestly. Anne, feeling bored, and tired of standing, placed herself on Rodolphus's lap. He welcomed her, wholeheartedly.

'Now, they've got no kids, so that shouldn't me a problem – ' Rabastan stopped talking, as Anne giggled girlishly.

'Must you sit _there_?' Rabastan asked, gesturing to Rodolphus's lap.

'I don't think Rodolphus or Narcissa would take it too kindly if I sat on Lucius's lap.' Anne replied, casually.

'Why do you have to sit on _anyone's_ lap?' Rabastan asked.

'...where else do I sit?' Anne asked.

'On a chair?' Rabastan suggested.

'That's no fun.' Anne replied.

'We're not here to amuse you, Anne!' Rabastan replied, exasperated. 'Do you realize how important this mission is?'

'Do you realize how bored I am?' Anne asked.

Rabastan finally turned to Rodolphus. 'Do something!'

'Let her stay. She'll be quiet.' Rodolphus promised.

Anne grinned innocently again.

'Now, they are under an Auror's protection, so we have to watch out for that.' Rabastan said. 'I know the perfect – '

Lucius interrupted Rabastan with his laughter.

Rabastan turned around in time to catch Anne mimicking him behind his back.

Furious, and completely out of patience, Rabastan slapped Anne. He would've done it a second time but Rodolphus stopped him.

'Okay, Rab, I get it.' Rodolphus said. 'Anne, go upstairs, I promise I'll see you when I'm done for the night.'

'Tell your brother he's a dick.' Anne replied, slipping off Rodolphus's lap.

'You had it coming.' Rabastan replied, rolling his eyes.

'Yeah, but it was totally worth it.' Anne replied, laughing, before running out the room.

Rodolphus and Lucius laughed.

'I'm glad you find her antics amusing.' Rabastan commented.

'It's always fun when it's someone else.' Rodolphus replied.

'Can we get back to this?' Rabastan asked.

Lucius and Rodolphus nodded.

Laughing, Anne walked up to her room. It was still early in the morning. Anne had woken up, hearing Rabastan and Lucius's voices, and she couldn't help but join them. Bellatrix was currently out doing some mission, and now Anne had to stay alone.

Anne had moved into her new room, shortly after she was released from her own dungeon like room. She refused to bring it up with Rodolphus, or show any signs that it had affected her, but of course, it has. It was easy for Anne to get past all the horrid events that occurred in her life, but for her own sake, as well as the sakes of those she loved, she did it. Now, it feels like those memories would forever be imbedded in her head.

On the bright side, she and Rodolphus were really getting along. In fact, she was starting to really enjoy her time here and Lestrange Manor. However, that was the one thing Anne didn't want to do. She didn't want to enjoy herself in what is basically her own personal prison.

Anne rummaged through her bag, until she pulled out a little box she had. Opening the box, she took out a little bag. Rodolphus never went through her stuff, even Anne barely goes through her own stuff. Rodolphus is constantly buying her new things that she barely looks through her own, old belongings anymore.

Now, she felt like should. Anne opened the little bag, and pulled out a ring. _Her_ ring. Her engagement ring from Sirius.

Anne smiled down at her ring, loving it more as each second went by. Then, she remembered the look of betrayal on James's face. She remembered how tight he was holding onto her, trying to prevent her from leaving with Rabastan. She remembered Lily's tear filled eyes, telling James to just let her go. And most of all, she remembered Sirius's blank, emotionless expression, not even telling her goodbye.

'Anne.' Bellatrix said, coming into the room.

Anne swiftly stuffed the ring into her pocket.

'Oh, Bellatrix! You're home.' Anne replied.

'Yeah the mission was...' Bellatrix trailed off.

'Incomplete?' Anne asked, taking pleasure in Bellatrix's failure.

'No. Too easy.' Bellatrix whined. 'I wish the Dark Lord would give me more important tasks.

'Oh.' Anne replied, trying to hide her disappointment.

'Well, what are you doing here?' Bellatrix asked. 'Come down, the guys are there.'

'They kicked me out.' Anne said, shrugging. 'Rabastan seems stressed, don't you think?'

Bellatrix snorted. 'Tell me about it. The second I came in, Rabastan yelled at me to go join you upstairs.'

Anne laughed. 'At least he gave me a chance.'

'Yeah well, it's my home now. Not his.' Bellatrix replied. 'So I say we go downstairs and bug him.'

'I'm all for that!' Anne replied, closing her box. 'Let's go.'

'Now, Lucius, what was the name of the – oh my god!' Rabastan growled.

Lucius and Rodolphus both looked up to see a grinning Anne and a smirking Bellatrix.

'Sorry mate.' Lucius replied, chuckling.

'Why don't we just do this another time?' Rodolphus suggested. 'We got time, no worries.'

'Says the Dark Lord's favourite.' Rabastan grumbled.

'God, don't feed him compliments.' Lucius said, shaking his head.

'I know, he'll inflate his ego too much.' Bellatrix added.

'And won't be able to get his head through the door.' Anne finished off.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes as everyone else began to start laughing.

'Well, you guys can good off if you like.' Rabastan said. 'But I should go home and finished the other work I've got.'

Lucius nodded. 'I should go, too. I've got work as well.'

Anne pouted. 'If I go back upstairs, will you guys stay?'

Lucius smiled. 'We'll visit again, soon.'

Lucius and Rabastan apparated away.

'I'm lonely.' Anne complained.

Rodolphus sighed, guilt setting in. 'I know, Anne, I – '

Rodolphus was interrupted by Bellatrix shoving Anne into the wall.

'What the fuck!' Anne screamed, as Bellatrix pinned her against the wall.

'Bella, what are you doing?' Rodolphus asked, annoyed.

'What's in your pocket, Anne?' Bellatrix asked, tilting her head to one side.

With wide eyes, Anne began to struggle. 'Bellatrix! No! Stop! It's nothing!'

However, Bellatrix had a wand, and with seconds, she got whatever it was that Anne had in her pocket. She examined it for two seconds, before handing it over to Anne.

'It's very nice.' Bellatrix commented. 'I must say, he's got exquisite taste, for a traitor.'

Rodolphus frowned. 'Bella...?'

Anne looked at Bellatrix with pleading eyes.

'You should see what she has, husband.' Bellatrix said, ignoring Anne. 'I think you'll be very interested in this.

Rodolphus stepped forward, and Anne didn't even bother to run. She knew she was trapped.

'Anne, may I see that?' Rodolphus asked, as if it were not an order.

Anne shook her head. 'It's really nothing, Rodolphus.

'Let me see it.' Rodolphus demanded.

Reluctantly, Anne placed the ring on the palm of Rodolphus's hand.

Rodolphus examined it longer than Bellatrix did.

'Sirius gave you a ring.' Rodolphus said, aloud. 'An engagement ring, by the looks of it.'

It wasn't a question, but a statement, and so, Anne didn't need to nod her confirmation.

'And apparently when he asked you to marry him, you said yes.' Rodolphus added. 'Otherwise, you would not have this right now.'

Again, Anne didn't feel the need to nod.

'You really loved him.' Rodolphus scoffed.

This time, Anne felt she _had_ to correct him. 'Love.'

'What?' Rodolphus asked, frowning.

Anne gulped. 'Love...I really love him...still.'

'Right.' Rodolphus replied, unusually calm. 'Okay, come with me, Anne.'

Anne looked at Rodolphus, warily.

'I don't want to go back to that room.' Anne said, shaking slightly.

'I'm not taking you there!' Rodolphus snapped.

Rodolphus couldn't keep his temper under control. He wanted to try and remain calm, for Anne's sake. However, he knew he couldn't do it.

'Rodolphus, _please_ listen – '

Rodolphus grabbed Anne by the hair. 'I'm tired of listening to your excuses. I'll drag you upstairs if I have to!'

And that's exactly what he did. Rodolphus dragged a screaming, struggling Anne, by the hair, up to his room on the third floor of his mansion.

'Rodolphus, please, let me go!' Anne begged, as she felt her scalp burn.

Rodolphus did, finally release Anne.

'YOU SAID YES!' Rodolphus roared, making Anne cover her ears.

Rodolphus grabbed Anne's hands, and shoved her onto the floor.

'Why are you so mad?' Anne asked, confused. 'You _knew_ I loved him! I told you I did!'

This made Rodolphus even angrier, and Anne received several stinging slaps to her face.

Anne shielded herself, begging Rodolphus to stop.

'I didn't believe you!' Rodolphus hissed. 'And anyways, the fact that you said YES MEANS THAT YOU WERE CONSIDERING ON LEAVING _ME!'_

As Rodolphus raise his fist to strike Anne, she screamed, 'NO! I swear! I was just being nice! I was coming home with you anyways, so why break his heart?!'

Rodolphus didn't buy Anne's excuse, and proceeded to strike her with all the strength he possessed.

'No – **punch** – you liar! – **punch** – Why – **punch** – else would – **punch** – you hide – **punch** – it from – **punch** – me?! – **punch **–'

Anne screamed with each blow, until Rodolphus finally stopped, breathing heavily.

Then, Rodolphus began to kiss Anne, leaving her confused. However, she didn't protest, preferring the kissing over the punching.

Rodolphus pinned by her wrists, and continued kissing her. Anne only stopped him, when she felt things were becoming to intense.

'Stop!' Anne exclaimed, breathing heavily.

Rodolphus got off Anne, and got unto his feet. After a couple of second, Anne also got to her feet, feeling extremely anxious.

She was caught completely off guard, as Rodolphus roughly shoved her onto his bed.

'What, Rodolphus!' Anne exclaimed, outraged.

That was, until, Rodolphus climbed on top of her, kissing her roughly, not caring if he was hurting her,,, or bruising her skin.

Anne tried pushing Rodolphus off her, but as usually, she was unable to do so.

Anne was stubbornly denying Rodolphus complete access into her mouth. Rodolphus retorted by biting Anne's lip as hard as he could, drawing blood. The pain, caused Anne to gasped, and open her mouth for him. Rodolphus took advantage of this, and shoved his tongue into Anne's mouth.

As he was kissing her, Rodolphus's hands travelled down Anne's body slowly, roughly bruising her skin, purposely. Rodolphus finally broke the kiss and Anne began to scream at once.

'Rodolphus, stop it now!' Anne screamed. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you! But I'm with _you!_ Not Sirius!'

Rodolphus ignored Anne, and began to unbutton Anne's blouse. Anne trying thrashing her body around underneath Rodolphus, but it was all in vain. Rodolphus only responded by leaning his crushing weight against Anne's delicate frame.

'Rodolphus!' Anne yelled, in rage.

Rodolphus finished unbuttoning Anne's blouse, and proceeded to run his tongue down her body, making Anne shiver.

He began to place his hands under Anne's skirt.

'STOP IT!' Anne screamed. 'You promised! Rodolphus, _you promised_!'

'I'm your master, well pretty soon, I officially will be.' Rodolphus finally answered. 'I don't owe you anything.'

'NO!' Anne screamed, shocked. 'No! Please don't, Rodolphus! Please!'

Anne's screaming was in vain.

Anne felt pain spreading across her body, and Rodolphus steadily began to tease her. Rodolphus hissed in pain, as the spell began to take its effect.

Anne was using up all her energy just struggling against Rodolphus, and within minutes, she was becoming weaker, as the pain was becoming more intense.

Anne screamed and cried, uselessly pleading with Rodolphus to stop. She didn't want to be his mistress. She thought she still had time. Rodolphus had promised her.

Anne lay completely naked now, with a naked Rodolphus still on top of her. Rodolphus momentarily stopped, to get adjusted to the pain. He was breathing heavily, hissing in pain. He watched his crying minutes for several minutes, before he finally felt well enough to continue.

After what felt like hours, Rodolphus finally proceeded to enter himself into Anne. Severe and intense pain hit both Anne and Rodolphus, at such a rapid speed, that Rodolphus was almost unable to keep his entire weight off of Anne. Anne screamed louder than she had ever screamed before and Rodolphus inflicted all the pain he felt onto Anne.

Anne felt bones breaking, and skin ripping, as Rodolphus crushed her bones, and dug his nails into her flesh. However, the pain Rodolphus was inflicting on her was nothing compared to the pain she felt from the spell. Rodolphus knew he had to finish, seeing as how was so cool. He thrust himself over and over again into Anne, gradually picking up speed. Anne screamed in pain, and horror as the pain increased with each thrust.

Finally, and simultaneously, they both came, and the pain was at its climax.

And finally it was over.

Anne passed out.

Rodolphus pulled himself out of Anne, rolled onto his back, laying beside her, before he too, passed out.

Master and Mistress lay side by side, unconscious. And now, they were official.

**Author's Note:** Well, he _finally_ did it. Poor Anne...


	39. Hate

**Madlyinlovewithbowie  
**I'm sorry! I tend to leave the story hanging a lot!

I'll try updating faster! I know I always say that, but I do try to update often!

I hate keeping my reader's waiting.

And to answer the question about Anne and kids, well, I guess you have to see! (Please don't kill me)

**Asta Marionette **

Yes, they always seem to get along for only a little while.

It's kind of sad, but they're working on it.

I've always wanted to go to Italy :)

******

When Anne finally woke up, she vaguely wondered if it had all been a dream. She woke up with a clear head, feeling no pain at all. Which was unusual, considering all the pain she _just_ felt. It wasn't until she noticed she was lying on top of Rodolphus's bed did she realize that it was in fact reality, and the horrors of the previous day did occur.

Anne hugged the bed sheets closer to her body and sobbed into her pillow, not believing that it had finally happened. She was finally Rodolphus's mistress, his slave, his possession, and his property.

'You're not still in pain, are you?' Rodolphus asked, entering the room. 'Mine was gone when I woke up.'

'Go away!' Anne said, through her tears. 'God, why are you even here? You got what you wanted.'

'Why are you so upset?' Rodolphus asked, walking over to Anne.

'I told you...I told you...' Anne mumbled.

'I couldn't wait any longer, Anne.' Rodolphus replied, without remorse. 'And now, you're _mine_.'

Rodolphus climbed into bed beside Anne, and pulled her on top of him.

'God, let go of me, already.' Anne said, hopelessly.

'You on top of me, Anne.' Rodolphus smirked.

Anne tried pulling herself off Rodolphus, but he held her down.

'You're my mistress, so do your job and make yourself useful.' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne scoffed, and once again, tried pulling herself away.

Rodolphus tightened his grip on Anne. 'I think you'll find I have been pretty lenient with you so far. I swear Anne, I won't be anymore. You're my _slave._ Now do what I want.'

'I knew you would be like _this._' Anne hissed.

'Why are you fighting this so hard?' Rodolphus growled. 'I know you better than anyone, Mistress.'

'No, you don't!' Anne yelled. 'And _don't_ call me that!'

Rodolphus threw Anne off him, and ultimately, off the bed as bed as well, making Anne crash to the floor.

'Why are you doing this?' Rodolphus hissed. 'Why do you insist on making everything so difficult, when it's really simple?'

'Nothing about this is simple.' Anne spat, sending Rodolphus a deathly glare. 'You. Promised. Me.'

'You really think that my betrayal is worse than yours?' Rodolphus asked, cruelly. 'I ought to kill you for agreeing you marry Sirius when you _knew_ I would never have allowed it. You belong to _me_, Anne and nobody else!'

'I wasn't your mistress back then!' Anne responded. 'I owed you _nothing_. I didn't need your permission at all!'

'Good.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm glad you understand why I couldn't wait then. Seeing as how I really didn't control you, or have power over you, I couldn't do anything about the engagement to Sirius.'

'That's not what I said.' Anne said, darkly.

'Whether you meant to or not, you did.' Rodolphus replied. 'You didn't need my permission before, you didn't owe me anything before, but _now_, everything you do will revolve around me.'

'I don't care what you say, I'm _still_ engaged to Sirius!' Anne yelled.

'What good does that do you?' Rodolphus asked. 'You here, forever, as my Mistress. Even _if_ that wasn't the case, which is impossible, you cannot marry.'

'What do you mean – '

'You're still the naive little girl you've always been.' Rodolphus said, mirthlessly.

'I am _not..._a little girl.' Anne emphasized. 'I'm almost of age, you know.'

'You wouldn't know it from the way you act.' Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes. 'You still don't realize how powerful it is to bind a mistress to her master.'

'How could I possibly know?!' Anne exclaimed. 'I wasn't raised in all of this! I was kept form magic almost all the time until I was thirteen! Then you came and ambushed me with all this useless crap!'

'And you've learned nothing from your four years with me!' Rodolphus retorted.

'Don't even!' Anne hissed. 'Four years? You left me _two_ years ago, Rodolphus! Two! Not even for one year! I _barely_ even saw you!'

'Yes, as opposed to Sirius, who gave up everything for you and the war!' Rodolphus replied, laughing. 'I've got to admit, it's the best thing that happened to Regulus. Now the Black family finally has an acceptable heir!'

'Laugh all you like.' Anne said, carelessly. 'Sirius was there for me when you left. Sirius has _always_ been there for me, and for James. You just flipped my world around and left.'

'You make Sirius sound all high and mighty.' Rodolphus commented.

Anne finally pulled herself off the floor, standing up to face Rodolphus. 'Sirius is amazing. He's more of a man than you'll ever be. He's taken better care of me than you ever did. Unlike you, Sirius is a decent person!'

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at Anne. 'I've already got a headstrong, outspoken wife, I don't need my mistress to have the same qualities.'

Anne screamed in frustration. 'Why do you ignore every single thing I say?!'

'What? You want me to break your heart?' Rodolphus asked. 'You want me to change your mighty opinion about Sirius?'

'You couldn't change my opinion.' Anne said, confidently.

'Believe me, Anne, I can do anything I set my mind to.' Rodolphus replied. 'I just see no point in wasting my time discussing _him. _You're never going to be with him_._'

'I hate you.' Anne said, maliciously.

Rodolphus sighed. 'Why are you fighting this so hard?!'

'What's going to happen now?' Anne asked in a hopeless tone.

'Plaster a smile on your smile and do what you're told.' Rodolphus replied.

'Why should I?' Anne asked.

'Why not?' Rodolphus asked. 'If Narcissa can do it, then so can you.'

'Narcissa and Lucius are in love.' Anne pointed out.

'Believe me, they _would _fight as often as you and I do.' Rodolphus said. 'Only, Narcissa has learned to hold her tongue. You ought to do the same.'

'I'm not like Narcissa.' Anne said. 'I'll never do that.'

'You better learn to, Anne. Otherwise, it will result in your death.' Rodolphus replied, with no sign of emotion on his face.

'You always make that threat.' Anne replied, in a challenging tone. 'I've yet to see you carry it out.'

'I've yet to see you push me that far.' Rodolphus replied, a cruel smirk appearing on his face. 'Perhaps you've forgotten what a snivelling, remorseful little girl you are?'

'I've never going to be the perfect little Pureblood mistress.' Anne warned. 'Why don't you give up?'

'Why don't_ you_?' Rodolphus asked. 'What? You think that just because you struggle a little bit, I'm just going to let you go?'

Anne remained silent, unsure of what to say.

'I've got a wand, I'm bigger, stronger, and much more powerful than you.' Rodolphus said. 'It doesn't matter to me if I have to take you against your will, keep you in the dungeons, starve you, or torture you endlessly. I can hand you over to my friends, and it wouldn't make any difference in the world to me.'

'I can't believe you.' Anne scoffed, feeling heartbroken.

'It's all your choice, Anne.' Rodolphus replied. 'Would you want your child to grow up watching this?'

Anne's eyes widened. 'Surely, you wouldn't...'

'What? You think I wouldn't?' Rodolphus asked, laughing darkly. 'He may be your child, and you may raise him, but his loyalty will be to Bellatrix and me. He'll call _her_ mother, not you. You'll be nothing to him, except their father's mistress.'

'Then why the fuck would I even give you a child?!' Anne screamed. 'You're positively mental!'

'Like you have any choice in the matter.' Rodolphus growled. 'I don't need you to be willing.'

'I hate you!' Anne exclaimed.

'You've said that.' Rodolphus replied amused.

'Well, I do!' Anne shouted. 'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! _I hate YOU!'_

'You sound like a child.' Rodolphus commented.

Anne screamed in sheet frustration.

'You need to grow up, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'After all, you're going to have to raise a child.'

'I'm sixteen.' Anne stated. 'I was thirteen when _you_ murdered my parents! I grew up a long time ago, Rodolphus.'

'Well you certainly don't act like it.' Rodolphus said.

Anne sighed, hopelessly, and flopped to the floor. 'God, what are we going to do?'

Rodolphus remained standing over her. 'You need to get your act together.'

'Can you imagine our kids?' Anne asked. 'Their _true_ mother will be their father's mistress, and the actual person whom they call mother, will be their father's wife. One set of their grandparents were kill by their own father, their Uncle James and Aunt Lily will be considered enemies...'

'Kids?' Rodolphus asked.

'What?'

'You said _kids._ So you do want a child... in fact, you want more than one.' Rodolphus said, smug.

'Not with you!' Anne hissed.

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. 'You think I'd let you have another man's child? Were you _ever_ to become pregnant with someone else's child, I will kill it within a second!'

Anne laughed bitterly. 'I cannot marry the man I love, I cannot even have kids whom I can call _mine_. You never really stopped hating me, did you? You pursued the filthy bloodtraitor girl till the very end, so you can torture her continuously, putting her in her place over and over and over and over...'

'I guess I kept my promise to your parents.' Rodolphus smirked.

'And what if he grows to hate you?' Anne asked, mockingly. 'Sirius rebelled against his parents, and he was raised in a strictly Pureblood environment. I may have been in Slytherin, and the Sorelli's may have been a dark wizarding family, but I've got Potter blood in me, I've got Gryffindor traits in my family. What if he inherits those?'

Anne laughed evilly now.

'I raise the child, don't I? What if he grows to love me? What if he learns the truth, that _I_ am his mother, being kept prisoner by his father?' Anne asked, grinning. 'What then, Rodolphus?'

'I will kill him before your very eyes, and you will then give me another heir.' Rodolphus replied angrily. Wipe that smug look off your face, Anne.'

'You're lying if you say it never crossed your mind.' Anne said, shaking her head, still smiling.

'Perhaps neither of us ever stopped hating each other.' Rodolphus pointed out.

'Oh no, I love you.' Anne said.

'But, I believe you may hate me a bit more.' Rodolphus said, humourlessly.

'Thin love between love and hate.' Anne said.

'I haven't got any love for you.' Rodolphus said, harshly.

'No, but you did when I was pregnant with your child in my fourth year.' Anne replied. 'Meaning, you'll love me again.'

'I didn't love you.' Rodolphus said, darkly.

'You loved me so much, you gave me an engagement ring and your class ring.' Anne said.

'Don't fool yourself into believing I was sincere about my actions.' Rodolphus warned. 'I don't love you, never have and never will.'

'Lies.' Anne said, confidently. 'You loved your child more than anything else, including Bellatrix. It made you love me.'

'I think you need to learn to bite your tongue.' Rodolphus hissed, pulling out his wand.

As Rodolphus waved his wand, Anne felt her throat constrict and she found herself gasping to get some air into her lungs.

'Will you be a good girl, Sweetheart?' Rodolphus asked, smiling cruelly.

Anne vigorously nodded her head, feeling herself becoming light-headed.

Rodolphus flicked his wand, and Anne found herself able to breathe once more, filling her airways with as much air as possible.

'Don't make this hard, Anne.' Rodolphus said, with a note of finality in his voice. 'You cannot win.'

'_Hate...'_ Anne whispered.

Rodolphus smirked, joylessly. 'Now, will you do what I want.'

Anne sighed, and got off the floor once before, before pressing her lips against Rodolphus's.

'Good girl.' Rodolphus said, victoriously.

All Anne could think about was how much she hated the man she was in love with. And all Rodolphus could think about was how much he hated the mistress whom he spends so much time with.

**

'Rodolphus? Are you there? I'm _SO_ bored!' Anne exclaimed, walking intot he living room.

She paused as she noticed that Rodolphus had visitors. Visitors in black robes, looking very menacing. Glancing at one of their arms, Anne noticed the familiar skull and Snake tattoo on one of the men's wrists.

Anne hesitated before mumbling an apology.

'No need.' One of the men replied, smirking. 'Rodolphus, I assume you're going to introduce her?'

Anne didn't recognize any of the men.

'Anne, come here.' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne obeyed, purposely avoiding the gazes of the other men.

'Allow me to introduce my mistress, Annabelle Sorelli.' Rodolphus said, with pride.

'So she's the Sorelli girl?' One of the men asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'That's right, Jugson.'

Jugson looked at Anne with a smirk. 'You know, I was one of the last people to see your parents. I'm curious, Rodolphus, does she scream as beautifully as her parents.'

Anne clenched her teeth. She knew they were trying to provoke her.

'I can assure you, Anne has the most intoxicating scream I've ever heard.' Rodolphus replied, standing up to kiss Anne _almost_ lovingly.

'And her blood?' Another man asked.

'Try it yourself.' Rodolphus offered.

Anne turned to look at Rodolphus, slightly weary.

'Go to him, Anne.' Rodolphus ordered.

Slowly, Anne went over to the man, trying to keep her body from shaking.

'Hello, Mistress Anne. I'm Yaxley.' The man said, smiling.

Anne forcefully returned the smile. 'Hello, sir.'

Yaxley laughed. 'She calls me sir! How old is she?'

Anne blushed, feeling stupid.

'Sixteen.' Rodolphus replied. 'Almost seventeen. She just graduated.'

'Aw, Rodolphus, you got yourself and underage mistress?' Yaxley asked, laughing. 'She's just a child.'

'I've had this child since she was 13.' Rodolphus replied, smirking. 'She's well trained.'

'We'll see about that.' Yaxley said. 'Sit.'

He was gesturing to his lap.

Not wanting to make Rodolphus look like a liar, or embarrass him, Anne did as she was told. She was trying hard to hide her discomfort.

Yaxley began to stroke Anne face, making her shiver visibly.

Yaxley smirk. 'I don't think she likes stranger, Rodolphus.'

Rodolphus shook his head. 'I'm afraid she's only loyal to me.'

'I hear she's pretty fond of Lucius.' Another man said.

'Selwyn, I assure you, she is fond of him, seeing as how Lucius is my best mate.' Rodolphus replied, making it clear that this topic was not to be discussed.

Selwyn nodded, a noticeable smirk on his face.

'What're you waiting for, Yaxley?' Rodolphus asked. 'I assure you I'm not a liar.'

Yaxley nodded and smiled, before bringing his lips towards Anne's neck.

Anne's entire body stiffened, and Yaxley certainly felt it, but he continued anyways. Rather than kissing her neck, like Anne originally thought, he bit it hard enough, until he drew blood.

A whimper escaped from Anne's lips, as Yaxley finally withdrew, with her blood smeared against his lips.

'You're right, Rodolphus.' Yaxley replied. 'She tastes exquisite.'

Without being ordered to do so, Anne quickly got off Yaxley and made her way to Rodolphus's lap instead.

'I think we upset her, Rodolphus.' Jugson said, laughing.

'She's fine.' Rodolphus replied, stroking Anne's hair. 'She's not used to any other man besides me.'

'And Lucius.' Selwyn said, smugly.

'I hear the Dark Lord has had her too.' Jugson commented.

'So has Black.' Yaxley added.

'And Rosier.'

'She's a sex slave, she meant to be used by other men.' Rodolphus hissed.

Anne kissed Rodolphus to calm him down.

'She is well trained.' Jugson said. 'Or...'

'Or what?' Rodolphus snapped.

'It's no secret how _well_ your treat your mistress.' Yaxley said. 'Believe me, I've heard stories.'

'My mistress is just very well behaved.' Rodolphus replied.

'Yes, I'm sure that's it.' Yaxley replied. 'Whatever the truth, I can see she's very faithful and loyal to you.'

'Of course she is.' Rodolphus said. 'I've trained her well.'

'I'm not a dog.' Anne whispered, only loud enough for Rodolphus to hear.

Rodolphus smacked Anne's thigh lightly as a warning. Anne resisted the urge to stick her tongue out.

Rodolphus laughed, knowing what Anne was thinking.

'Go now, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'We've got work to do.'

Anne smiled, and with a final kiss to Rodolphus, she got up to leave.

However, as she was leaving she distinctively heard Jugson say, 'Well, what did Potter and his Mudblood say?'

This made Anne stop dead in her tracks, and turn around.

Rodolphus and his fellow Deatheaters didn't fail to notice this.

'Leave. Now.' Rodolphus ordered.

'What're you doing to James and Lily?' Anne asked, forgetting to keep her mouth shut.

'I said leave!' Rodolphus hissed angrily.

Anne struggled with herself. 'Don't hurt them, Rodolphus. They're innocent!'

Selwyn laughed. 'Yes, loyal indeed...to her bloodtraitor cousin.'

'Shut up!' Anne exclaimed. 'Rodolphus, _please_ - '

'What we do is none of your concern.' Rodolphus snapped angrily. 'Excuse me, I have to go escort my mistress to her room.'

'By all means.' Yaxley replied with a smirk.

Rodolphus went towards Anne, and grabbed her wrist, dragging her upstairs.

Anne could be heard protesting and pleading by the other Deatheaters all the way to her room.

'Shut up!' Rodolphus hissed, quietly.

'Rodolphus, they're my family!' Anne whined.

'_I'm_ your family, Anne.' Rodolphus replied.

'Yes, I know, but Rodolphus – '

Rodolphus slapped Anne before she got a chance to answer. 'How dare you embarrass me like that?!'

To Rodolphus's annoyance, Anne began to cry. Not at the pain of his slap, but for the fear of her cousin, and his future wife.

Rodolphus rubbed Anne's cheek. 'Anna, don't cry. I really have to go downstairs.'

Anne pushed Rodolphus away. 'Go then!'

'Anne – '

'Don't you think for a second, I would _ever_ forgive you for hurting James, or my friends.' Anne said, dangerously. 'If you think I hate you know, then watch what happens if I find out you harmed them!'

'You forgave me for what I did to your parents, Anne.' Rodolphus stated. 'I have no doubt that your hate for me will increase, but you _will_ forgive me.'

'GET OUT! I HATE YOU!' Anne screamed.

Rodolphus had no doubt that his friends heard what Anne just screamed. And although he would normally let that go, he didn't want to appear weak in the minds of his friends.

So instead he raised his wand. 'Crucio!'

Anne couldn't remember the last time Rodolphus had placed her under the Cruciatus. Anne learned Rodolphus usually preferred physical contact as a punishment, making it so much more personal. Bellatrix always uses curses, because, of course, she couldn't be bothered with Anne.

Anne preferred Bellatrix's form of punishment, but not when Rodolphus uses it. It only means he's hurting her, but he's distancing himself away from her.

And now, Anne was on the ground screaming, and writhing under the curse.

It was several minutes before Rodolphus lifted the curse.

'I have to go downstairs.'

Rodolphus left, not even glancing at Anne.

As he walked out the door, he spotted Bellatrix standing before him, a small smile on her face.

'You're back?' Rodolphus asked.

'Yes, it was quite easy.' Bellatrix replied, in a bored tone.

'I'll talk to the Dark Lord about giving you harder missions.' Rodolphus promised.

'I talked to him, myself.' Bellatrix replied, haughtily.

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at his wife. 'Good for you, then.'

'I asked if I could even do some missions with you.' Bellatrix replied, smirking.

Rodolphus frowned. 'And he agreed?'

'Yes.' Bellatrix replied.

'Then I will talk to him' Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix frowned in anger. 'You don't wish for me to go on missions with you?'

'One, this missions are dangerous, I don't need to be worried about your safety. Rodolphus explained. 'And two, I don't want to leave Anne alone.'

'Trust me, she doesn't care.' Bellatrix said. 'In fact, these days, she seems to prefer my company over yours, and believe me, she _hates_ being stuck with me.'

'She'll get lonely.' Rodolphus said. 'And I don't want to be responsible for that. She needs to be happy.'

'Like I said, she really wouldn't care.' Bellatrix said. 'And anyways, I can't take care of myself. I'm powerful enough.'

'I hope you _do_ realize, the Dark Lord is putting you with me, in order to test me?' Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes.

'Yes, I know.' Bellatrix said. 'But wait till he sees what a great job I do. I daresay, _I_ may even become his favourite, ahead of you.'

'You dare challenge your own husband?' Rodolphus asked, darkly.

'Scared, Rodolphus?' Bellatrix taunted. 'Unlike Anne, I'm an even match to you. It's why you fell in love with me.'

Rodolphus laughed. 'You can try all you like, wife. Your games don't work on me.'

'Do you remember when Anne used to love you?' Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus was about to reply when Bellatrix said, 'Cause I don't think she does.'

Rodolphus clenched his teeth and Bellatrix used this opportunity to kiss him.

'I know exactly how to get into your head, dear husband.' Bellatrix whispered.

'I have guests downstairs.' Rodolphus said, smartly. 'Make yourself useful, and get some food and drinks for the guys.'

Rodolphus left, but not before hearing his wife scoff angrily.

**

'Damn you, why won't you get pregnant!' Rodolphus hissed angrily, rolling off of Anne.

'First of all, how do you even know I'm not pregnant?' Anne exclaimed. 'And second of all, it's not my fault if I'm not!'

'I know when you're pregnant, Anne!' Rodolphus replied, getting dressed. 'It's one of the perks of being your master.'

'Well, isn't that fantastic!' Anne replied, also getting dressed.

'Why?' Rodolphus asked. 'Were you planning on fucking some other guys? Did I just ruin your master plan?'

'Go die in a very deep, dark hole.' Anne spat.

'You know what? I've had _enough_ of you!' Rodolphus hissed, conjuring a shiny object.

Anne's eyes widened, but she had no chance to move, before she felt something sharp stab her in the side of her stomach.

Anne screamed, and felt Rodolphus climb on top of her, before planting a kiss on her lips.

'I don't hate you.' Rodolphus said, sincerely. 'I know I broke your heart, I know I shouldn't have left you. I know you _hate_ me, and I know you may not have much love for me anymore. But I _know_ you don't want to die, and _you_ know that unless I get what I want, I'll have no choice but to kill you, no matter what the consequences are for me.'

'One day, dying will seem...' Anne struggled, 'More merciful than being your mistress.'

Rodolphus dug his nails into his palm. 'But that day is not today.'

Anne nodded, and Rodolphus pulled the knife out. Anne began sobbing at once.

'Anne...'

'I loved you!' Anne screamed, hysterically. 'I fucking _loved_ you.'

Rodolphus ignored Anne, and began to heal her wound. All the while, Anne continued yelling, and cursing.

'There, done.' Rodolphus replied.

'Good, now go!' Anne exclaimed.

Rodolphus, still on top of Anne, didn't budge a muscle.

'You love me, still.' Rodolphus concluded.

'Not enough.' Anne said, shaking her head.

Rodolphus kissed Anne a final time, before pulling away from her, and leaving her room.

Rodolphus made his way to his fireplace and poked his head through it.

Lucius Malfoy was busy doing some paperwork for the Dark Lord, when he heard the unmistakable voice of his best friend.

'Lucius, Lucius.' Rodolphus called.

Lucius ignored his friend, hiding his smirk.

'Malfoy, would you bloody look up already?!' Rodolphus yelled angrily.

Lucius rolled his eyes and drawled, 'And what can I do for you today, my friend?'

'Where's Narcissa?' Rodolphus asked.

'At her mother's, why?' Lucius asked.

'I need her to come see Anne.' Rodolphus replied.

'Well, she can't, not right now.' Lucius answered. 'Is something wrong?'

'Yes, and I need someone to talk some sense into her!' Rodolphus said, frustrated. 'My patience is wearing thin.'

'You two sound like an old married couple.' Lucius commented, clearly very amused.

'Don't give me that, Lucius!' Rodolphus snapped. 'Are _you_ going to help me or not?'

'Why not?' Lucius asked. 'I haven't seen Anne in a while, anyways.'

'Fine, get over here.' Rodolphus growled.

Rodolphus's head disappeared out of the fireplace, and Lucius heard someone walking down the stairs.

'Who was that?' Narcissa asked.

'Oh, it was such Travers.' Lucius replied. 'We have some work to do for the Dark Lord. So, I'm going out now. I'll be late, don't wait up.'

Narcissa nodded. 'Be careful.'

'Aren't I always?' Lucius asked with a smirk.

Narcissa smiled. 'Yes, of course.'

Lucius nodded before apparating. Arriving in the Lestrange's garden, he walked towards his friend's mansion.

'About time.' Rodolphus replied, grouchily.

'Well, if you allowed people to apparate directly into your house – '

'And get caught by the ministry?' Rodolphus snapped.

Lucius shrugged.

Rodolphus sighed. 'I've got a mission to go on.'

'With Bella.' Lucius added, smirking.

'Yes.' Rodolphus growled. 'With Bella. Now, Anne is in her room, it's beside mine. Go fix her.'

'By whatever means necessary?' Lucius asked.

'Yes, yes!' Rodolphus replied, carelessly. 'Now, I've got to go!'

Lucius watched his friend walk out the door, before heading upstairs to Anne's room.

As the door opened, Lucius heard Anne say, 'Rodolphus, go away! I'm not in the mood.'

'Are you in the mood to see me then?' Lucius asked, allowing himself in.

'Is Narcissa here?' Anne asked.

'No, she's at her mother's.' Lucius lied.

Anne frowned. 'I miss her.'

'She misses you, too.' Lucius replied.

'I'm glad you here.' Anne said, sincerely.

'I hear you and Rodolphus are having trouble.' Lucius commented.

Anne shook her head. 'I don't know what's wrong. We just keep fighting. Every time he's around, I don't know why, I get so mad. Then we fight, and it's so horrible, Lucius.'

'He's driving himself crazy over this, you know.' Lucius informed Anne. 'You can't imagine how distressed he is. He _is_ trying to keep you happy, Anne.'

'I know, Lucius!' Anne said, guiltily. 'But I'm not.'

'Well, I'm here to keep you company.' Lucius replied. 'I'm here to cheer you up.'

Anne smiled. 'Rodolphus's idea?'

'Yes.' Lucius replied. 'Believe me, Anne, he's doing a lot for you, even things you don't know about.'

'I wish I could see my friends more.' Anne replied. 'I barely see anyone at all, and even when I do, they're all so busy with work.'

'Things will get better in time.' Lucius promised.

'I can't wait until I turn seventeen.' Anne said, randomly.

'It isn't any use without a wand.' Lucius replied.

'Do you think you can convince him to give me my wand back?' Anne asked.

Lucius shook his head, smiling slightly.

'Come here, Lucius.' Anne said.

Lucius walked over to Anne's bed, and sat beside her.

Anne leaned on Lucius's chest. 'Promise me you'll bring Narcissa soon.'

'I promise.' Lucius said.

'And promise me you'll visit me more often.' Anne said.

Lucius promised once more.

'And bring Regulus!' Anne exclaimed.

Lucius laughed. 'Of course.'

'How's his missions going?' Anne asked, warily.

Lucius frowned. 'I think he's really feeling the pressure.'

'He's so young.' Anne said.

'By the time you were his age, you had already been pregnant.' Lucius reminded Anne.

'Oh, shut up!' Anne said, laughing. 'You know what I mean. He's not even of age!'

'You're _still_ not of age.' Lucius said.

'I will be soon!' Anne exclaimed.

Lucius ran his fingers through Anne's hair. 'Wouldn't it be nice to go back to those days?'

Anne nodded. 'I liked having my freedom. I like it when I was still one of your friends.'

'You're still my friend.' Lucius said.

'No, I'm your best friend's mistress.' Anne corrected.

'You'll always be much more than that.' Lucius said.

Anne suddenly felt uncomfortable.

'Lucius, thanks, I'm feeling much better now.' Anne lied, pulling away from Lucius.

Lucius sighed. 'And I'll always be your best friend's husband.'

Anne nodded, awkwardly.

'We're not married yet.' Lucius pointed out.

'No, but you're engaged, and living together.' Anne said. 'And you'll marry her soon.'

'And I love her.' Lucius added.

Anne nodded, looking away. 'Yes, and you love her.'

'Right, so who are you trying to convince here?' Lucius asked.

'You should leave, Lucius.' Anne said. 'I'm sorry.'

'Anne, if I could make you happy even more a day, why would you turn me away?' Lucius asked.

'Because Lucius, god, you know why!' Anne exclaimed. 'Please, just go!'

Lucius nodded. 'Alright.'

Anne shut her eyes, hating herself. 'No, wait!'

Lucius turned around, surprised.

'Well?' Lucius drawled.

'Stay...just don't do anything.' Anne replied.

Lucius nodded. 'I'm not Rodolphus. I'm not gonna force myself on you.'

'Anymore.' Anne added.

A bitter smile appeared on Lucius's face as he came back to sit beside Anne. 'Anymore.'

Anne smiled. 'I missed you, Lucius. More than you can imagine.'

'And I missed you.' Lucius replied. 'And I'm sure that I can imagine.'

'Can you take me outside?' Anne asked, hopefully. 'I can't remember the last time I've been out.'

Lucius hesitated. 'I'm sorry, Anne. I cannot aloow that.'

'What? Why?' AQnne asked, frowning.

'I need Rodolphus's permission to do that.' Lucius answered. 'Next time, I promise. I'll get his permission, and we can go outside. Of course... I cannot take you anywhere, seeing as how the Ministry is looking for you.'

'They are?' Anne asked.

'Did you think your cousin was going to do nothing about this?' Lucius asked, smirking.

'I miss him.' Anne said, sighing.

'I know you do.' Lucius replied. 'It will be okay. We'll win this war, and everything will be okay.'

'I suppose.' Anne said, leaning into Lucius again.

Lucius wrapped his arms protectively around Anne. 'You'll be okay, love. I promise you.'

'Can you promise me something else?' Anne suddenly asked.

'Anything.' Lucius replied.

'_If_ we have kids...Rodolphus and I, that is, promise me you'll protect them?' Anne asked.

'That's...an unusual request.' Lucius admitted.

'Rodolphus isn't the most...well he...I'm afraid he'll hurt my children.' Anne answered.

'I promise.' Lucius replied. '...You and Rodolphus are planning to have more than one child?'

'I don't think...we'll be having any kids at all, but just in case.' Anne replied.

'You'll have kids, Anne.' Lucius reassured. 'Don't you worry. I know you guys are having trouble now, but you guys will be okay.'

'I don't even want to think about it.' Anne admitted.

'What's wrong, Anne?' Lucius asked, frowning.

'Nothing, Lucius.' Anne lied.

Lucius kissed the top of Anne's head innocently. 'Perhaps you should get some rest.'

'Don't leave, Lucius.' Anne begged, slightly.

Lucius sighed. 'I should get back, in case Narcissa returns.'

'Stay with me.' Anne said, sadly.

'Anne, my wife...' Lucius reminded her.

'Bring her here.' Anne suggested. 'I miss her.'

'You've said.' Lucius murmured, kissing Anne's head again.

Anne shifted, looking up at Lucius.

Lucius leaned in, and kissed Anne, on her lips.

Anne closed her eyes, and eagerly returned the kiss, not really thinking.

Lucius pulled away. 'Fuck.'

Lucius gently pushed Anne off him.

'I should go.' Lucius said.

'No, Lucius!' Anne exclaimed.

'Anne.' Lucius said, warningly.

'Lucius, I thought you wanted this too?' Anne asked.

'Yes, but Anne...' Lucius trailed off.

He couldn't think of a reason why he and Anne shouldn't do this. Obviously, he knew the reason should be obvious, but nothing was coming into his head. All he wanted at this very moment was Anne, and it was clear that all Anne wanted was Lucius.

Using Lucius's silence to her advantage, Anne pulled Lucius towards her, kissing Lucius deeply.

This time Lucius did not pull away.

*

'Lucius.' Anne said, kissing him, lightly.

Lucius returned the kiss. 'We should get dressed.'

Anne nodded, and smiled. It was the first genuine smile she had on her face for a very long time.

As soon as they were dressed, the heard someone downstairs.

'Lucius? Anne?' Rodolphus called.

Giving each other nervous looks, Lucius and Anne both proceeded downstairs.

'The mission was a success.' Rodolphus said to Lucius. 'Bella went to inform the Dark Lord now.'

'How'd she do?' Lucius asked.

'Stupid.' Rodolphus hissed. 'Nearly got us both killed.'

'I assume you're going to inform the Dark Lord?' Lucius asked.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'I'm sure he'll get that information out of her.'

Lucius nodded, and Rodolphus brought his attention to Anne.

'You look well.' Rodolphus commented, actually smiling.

Anne returned his smile, hiding her guilt. 'Yes, I feel great.'

'Look at you!' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'You're positively glowing!'

Beside Anne, Lucius also hid his guilt with a smile.

Anne walked over to give her master a hug, which he returned happily and wholeheartedly.

'I hope things will get better now.' Rodolphus whispered to her.

Anne nodded. 'Yes, Lucius made me very happy.'

And although Anne smiled coyly at Lucius, she felt an incredible amount of guilt overwhelming her. The guilt of betraying not on Rodolphus, but Narcissa as well.

'I think I'm going to head upstairs.' Anne announced.

'I'll see you tonight.' Rodolphus informed her, kissing her.

Lucius clenched his teeth, but kept his face emotionless.

'Alright, I can't wait.' Anne said, happily returning his kiss. 'And Rodolphus? I'm sorry.'

Rodolphus smiled. 'You're forgiven.'

Anne pulled away from Anne before walking over to Lucius.

Anne hugged him tightly, and whispered in his ear, 'Thank you so much, Lucius. And, I'm so sorry.'

Lucius returned her hug, not wanting to let her go. 'Don't be sorry, I'm not.'

And although she felt incredibly guilty, Anne knew she wasn't either.

After giving Lucius an innocent kiss on the cheek, she headed upstairs.

'Lucius, I don't know what you did, but thank you.' Rodolphus said, sincerely. 'I haven't seen her this happy since...god knows when.'

'It's no problem.' Lucius replied, brushing Rodolphus's words aside.

'No, really.' Rodolphus said, sighing. 'I know I've been a pain in the arse for everything lately. I knew that if anyone could make her feel better, it would be you.'

Lucius nodded. 'Well, I ought to head back home now. I'm still got work to do for the Dark Lord. Let me know how it goes with Bella.'

'Will do.' Rodolphus replied. 'Oh, and Lucius?'

'Yes?' Lucius asked, keeping his emotions in check.

'What exactly did you do to make her feel better?' Rodolphus asked.

Lucius didn't falter slightly. 'I just talked to her. I guess all she needed was to talk to an old friend.'

'I'm glad I can always count on you.' Rodolphus said.

Lucius nodded. 'Of course.'

'I'll see you later.' Rodolphus said.

'Yes.' Lucius replied, before heading out the door.

After apparating back to his house, he slumped onto his couch.

'Lucius, you're back?' Narcissa asked happily, before frowning. 'Oh my god, what happened? Are you alright?'

Lucius nodded. 'Yes, just a tough day.'

'Well, I'm sure I can make it better.' Narcissa said, kissing Lucius.

Lucius gently pushed Narcissa away from him. 'Sorry, Cissy, I've got a lot of work left to do.'

Narcissa smiled, understandingly. 'Okay, Lucius.'

Lucius forced a smile onto his face. 'I love you.'

'Me too.' Narcissa replied. 'I can't wait for the wedding.'

Lucius took a deep breath. 'Me neither.'

'I guess Anne was right all alone.' Narcissa said, grinning. 'You and I were just meant to be.'

'I suppose she was.' Lucius said.

'We should visit her soon.' Narcissa suggested. 'I miss her.'

'Yes, we should.' Lucius replied. 'It's been a while since I've seen her.'

Narcissa nodded. 'Well, I'll let you get back to your work, then.'

'Thanks.' Lucius mumbled, as Narcissa headed up the stairs.

Lucius sighed and went to pour himself a drink. He intended to drink away the events of the last twenty four hours. He knew of course, that he wouldn't forget what happened, or what he and Anne had done.

Still, it was worth a shot.

And, at least he made Anne happy.

She was happy, even if it was only momentarily.

However, be betrayed not only his future wife, but his best friend.

Lucius was definitely a Deatheater to the core.

**Author's Note: **Poor Narcissa. Sorry, I had to make Anne look like the bad person! I love her and all, but she's still a Slytherin, and she's not perfect! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	40. Finding happiness, Then Escaping It

**Lina**  
Sorry I didn't reply your review last time!

I'm flattered that you like my writing style! It makes me happy :D

I promise, I WILL continue my other story, I just don't have a lot of motivation for it right now. But I do love the actual plot I have in mind, and I swear, it will be finished!

I'll start working on it again soon enough, I promise.

And don't worry, your English is really good! (:

**Sololight **  
Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story! As for Anne's children, I guess we'll just have to see :)

I'll just say this, if Anne does have a kid, or kids, I'll be writing a sequel.

**MadlyinlovewithBowie **  
Yes, indeed! Lots of talk of children!

I'm glad you don't think she's a bad person! I think her actions could be perfectly justified, considering all that she's going through.

Haha, yes, I'm sorry. I love Anne and Rodolphus, but Anne and Lucius is really special to me too =D

I'm glad you signed your name :P

Hopefully I continue to appease you!

**Asta Marionette**  
I never blame her for her actions. Haha. I think I'm a bit biased when it comes to Anne. =)

'I don't want to turn seventeen.' Anne said to Rodolphus, sadly.

Rodolphus and Anne were currently in the living room. Rodolphus was sitting on the couch, and Anne was lying comfortably on him, with her head in his lap.

'Why not?' Rodolphus asked. 'All I've heard since you graduated was how badly you wanted to become of age, so you can legally do magic.' Rodolphus replied, laughing.

'I know...but then, it'll be legal for me to do magic, and apparate and...' Anne quickly trailed off.

'You're the strangest witch I've ever met.' Rodolphus concluded. 'Anyways, you haven't got a wand, so you don't have to worry.'

'I just want to be sixteen forever.' Anne sighed.

'That's impossible.' Rodolphus said. 'I wish immortality was possible, but unfortunately, it is not.'

'I don't want my birthday to come.' Anne said. 'I wish time would suddenly stop, just so I could remain sixteen for the rest of my life.'

'It's not as if you're getting old, Anne.' Rodolphus said, chuckling. 'You're a strange girl.'

'Rodolphus, I don't want to do anything for my birthday.' Anne replied.

Rodolphus frowned. 'Why not?'

'Because I'm dreading the day.' Anne whined. 'Come on, please?'

Rodolphus looked into Anne's eyes and did something he hadn't done in a long time, perform legilimency on her.

Once he finished, Anne was left frowning. 'You think I'm up to something.'

'I'm just trying to figure out why you're acting so strange.' Rodolphus replied.

'See anything interesting?' Anne asked.

'No.' Rodolphus replied. 'I suppose you're just strange.'

'I am.' Anne said, smiling.

A long silence fell over Rodolphus and Anne. Neither one spoke, or even looked at each other. It was such a peaceful silence that Anne didn't want to ruin it.

But she did.

'What's going on in the war?' Anne asked. 'I don't know anything about it anymore.'

'You've always wanted to keep yourself out of it.' Rodolphus replied. 'So I never keep you informed.'

'I don't mind being informed.' Anne said to Rodolphus. 'I like to know what's going on...I just...I never wanted to be a part of the war. I never wanted to fight in it.'

'It's getting intense.' Rodolphus said. 'Really dangerous now. Everyone seems to be dying left and right, from our side as well. Of course we've got the upper hand...'

'Have you ever come across James? Or any of the rest of them?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Yes, actually, I have. Not that they knew it was me, of course.'

'Oh.' Anne replied. '...Who'd you see?'

'The Mudblood and the werewolf.' Rodolphus replied. 'They got in the way of one of our missions.'

'You didn't hurt them...did you?' Anne asked.

'No.' Rodolphus replied. 'We had orders not to.'

Anne sighed in relief. 'That's good.'

'What do you think life would've been like if you were placed in Gryffindor?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne shrugged. 'I dunno, I've thought about it a million times and...'

'And what?' Rodolphus asked.

'It wouldn't have made a difference, would it? Anne replied. 'I mean the war still would've been happening, and that's the main thing. So, what difference does it make?'

'It all comes down to the war with you?' Rodolphus asked.

'Doesn't it for you?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'No.'

'Liar.' Anne said.

'I'm fighting in this war, because I want Purebloods to gain back what is rightfully theirs, Anne.' Rodolphus replied. 'That's what I care about. Blood and family. This war shouldn't be happening, but unfortunately all the Mudbloods and Muggles refuse to accept their place.'

'They're still human, Rodolphus.' Anne said. 'What if I had been a Mudblood, or a Half-Blood?'

'You're not.' Rodolphus answered.

'But what if I was?' Anne pressed on. 'Or what if Bellatrix was?'

'Then I wouldn't have been with either of you.' Rodolphus replied.

'I don't think blood would stop me from being with someone.' Anne said, sighing.

'Yes, well, I would expect that coming from you, you're a Bloodtraitor.' Rodolphus said, almost disgustingly.

'You still call me that?' Anne asked, frowning.

'Apparently you still think like one.' Rodolphus said.

'It's how I was raised.' Anne said, sitting up.

'Then change how you think.' Rodolphus replied, slightly angry.

'I can't! I mean, you were raised as a Pureblood fanatic, would you ever be able to think like a Muggle?' Anne asked.

'Fanatic?' Rodolphus asked. 'You think my beliefs are too extreme, then?'

'You know what?' Never mind, Rodolphus.' Anne said. 'Forget I ever said anything.'

'Why did you come with me, if you don't even believe in the cause?' Rodolphus asked.

'You say that as if I had a choice.' Anne said.

'You made me think that you thought as I did.' Rodolphus accused, maddened.

'I didn't make you think anything.' Anne argued. 'You chose to believe what you wanted.'

'Why were you placed in Slytherin, Anne?' Rodolphus asked. 'Why do you think that is?'

'Honestly, Rodolphus, can we not do this?' Anne asked. 'Everything was going so well.'

Rodolphus merely nodded. 'Sure, why not?'

Rodolphus got off the couch and went to pour himself a drink.

'Are you ever _sober_?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'Why do you ask?'

'You're always drinking.' Anne commented. 'You're drunk half the time you come to see me at night.'

'I like celebrating after completing a mission.' Rodolphus explained. 'We all do it.'

'There's a difference between having a celebratory drink, and being drunk.' Anne pointed out.

'Are you trying to make a point, Anne?' Rodolphus asked, irritated. 'If you have something you wish to say, just come out and say it.'

'I just don't remember you being like this.' Anne replied.

'Like what?' Rodolphus asked, carelessly.

'So savage-like.' Anne replied. 'Always drunk, and covered in blood. You've become so brutal, always torturing people, playing games with them, killing them...'

'Have I tainted her innocent mind?' Rodolphus asked, sarcastically.

'You know what I mean, Rodolphus.' Anne said, frowning. 'I know you've always done this...but lately...I don't know, you seem more roguish.'

'You can't do what I do and not have a drink.' Rodolphus replied, taking a sip.

'No one's forcing you to torture and kill.' Anne pointed out.

Rodolphus turned to stare at Anne for a really long time.

The atmosphere around them was tense. Within the walls of Lestrange Manor, things were always tense, always filled with tortuous screams, or a deathly silence. Anne thought she'd never get used to such a dark ambience.

'I think I should invite you to one of our gatherings.' Rodolphus decided, aloud.

Anne shook her head. 'I don't want to, Rodolphus. They all see me as if I'm a piece of meat.'

Rodolphus smirked at his mistress. 'I wish you'd get accustomed to this life.'

'Never.' Anne promised.

Rodolphus laughed. 'Perhaps when we have a child, you'll get the hang of things.'

Anne remained silent, but her hand travelled towards her stomach.

'We _will_ have a child, Anne.' Rodolphus said, clearly.

'Doubt it.' Anne replied, quietly.

Rodolphus pretended not to hear Anne. 'So, yes, I will take you to our next gathering. It's at Evan's.'

'Rosier?' Anne asked, stupidly.

'Do you know any other Evan's?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne shook her head. 'No, I mean...he and I weren't actually on good terms.'

'He doesn't care, Anne.' Rodolphus replied. 'That was more than three years ago.'

'I know what he doesn't care translates to in your little Deatheater world.' Anne said, with a frown.

Rodolphus looked at Anne with an amused expression on his face. 'And what does it translate to, Anne?'

'It translates to: You mean nothing to me, so I can hurt you, and feel nothing.' Anne replied. 'I hate your friends. I hate being a mistress.'

'Nothing will happen if you behave.' Rodolphus reminded Anne.

'I don't like it, Rodolphus!' Anne exclaimed, slightly upset. 'I don't like sitting on your friends laps, wearing revealing clothes for their amusement, or fetching them drinks or sitting by their feet, like a dog! I hate it, Rodolphus!'

Rodolphus walked over and kissed Anne, lightly on her head. 'Do not worry, my sweet Anne.'

'You shouldn't treat the future mother of your child and _heir_ so unfairly, and cruelly.' Anne said, sadly to Rodolphus.

'My heir will never even know that you're his actual mother.' Rodolphus told Anne.

Anne shook her head. 'It's _my_ child. It isn't fair.'

Rodolphus sighed. 'What do you want me to do, Anne? You're my mistress, not my wife. I shouldn't even be considering having children with you.'

'But you are! So that must mean _something_.' Anne insisted.

Rodolphus screamed in frustration. '_Of course_ it means something, Anne! But what do you want me to do? I'm _married!_ My loyalty is to Bellatrix!'

'Then why did you marry her?!' Anne yelled, feeling her heart break slowly.

'We're not doing this, Anne.' Rodolphus said, calming down.

He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back soothingly. 'You _have _to forgive me, Anne. We cannot raise children if we're holding grudges against one another.'

'Take me outside.' Anne said, changing the subject.

'What?' Rodolphus asked, pulling away from Anne, and giving her an incredulous look.

'I haven't had any fresh air in almost a month.' Anne said. 'Let me go outside.'

'We have windows, Anne.' Rodolphus answered. 'I'm sure you've smelt fresh air.'

'You know what I mean.'

'Out of the question.' Rodolphus replied.

'Just to the garden.' Anne pestered.

'No.' Rodolphus replied, sternly.

'Just right outside, Rodolphus!' Anne whined.

'Anne, no!' Rodolphus hissed, grabbing both her wrists roughly.

Seeing the sad and frightened look in Anne's eyes, Rodolphus let her go.

'I love you, you know.' Anne said, not really looking at Rodolphus. 'Merlin knows I'm a fool to do so, but I really do.'

Rodolphus shook his head, walking away from Anne. He went over and poured himself another drink.

'It's not enough.' Rodolphus replied, impassively.

'It isn't for me either.' Anne replied, stoically.

'Get out of my sight.' Rodolphus ordered, viciously.

**

'Good morning.' Rodolphus said loudly, entering Anne's room and opening the curtains.

Anne ignored Rodolphus, pretending to still be asleep.

'I know you're awake.' Rodolphus said.

Still, Anne pretended to be asleep.

'I could Crucio you awake, you know.' Rodolphus said, withholding his laughter.

Anne bit her tongue, and still pretended she didn't hear Rodolphus.

'That's fine, Mistress.' Rodolphus said. 'Sleep if you must. I suppose I have to walk around the garden by myself.

This made Anne jump out of bed. 'Are you serious?!'

Rodolphus laughed at this point. 'Oh? Are you awake? I didn't notice.'

'Tell me you're not lying!' Anne said, running towards Rodolphus.

'I'm not lying.' Rodolphus said. 'I'll take you outside, provided that you _never_ for a second leave my side.'

'I promise!' Anne said, grinning. 'Can we go now?!'

Rodolphus laughed again, and gave his mistress a kiss. 'We've got to feed you first.'

'I suppose I don't mind.' Anne said, happily. 'I'm awfully hungry!'

Rodolphus smirked knowingly.

'Well let's go!' Anne said, running out the room.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes but nonetheless, following Anne happily and eagerly.

'I'm starving!' Anne announced.

'So you've said.' Rodolphus said, smiling.

'What made you change your mind?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus shrugged. 'I guess it's true what people say.'

'What do people say?' Anne asked, taking a bite of a red apple she picked up from the table.

'They say I spoil my mistress.' Rodolphus replied, taking a seat at the dining table.

'I don't think you do.' Anne replied. 'I thought mistresses were showered with presents and jewellery.'

Rodolphus laughed, as he piled food onto his plate. 'Do I not but you enough presents?'

Anne grinned and shook her head. 'Not _nearly_ enough!'

'You're going to make me go into debt before I can actually please you.' Rodolphus replied, still smiling.

'Don't you think I'm worth it, though?' Anne asked, winking.

Rodolphus smirked. 'I suppose.'

Anne stuck out her tongue. 'Don't suppose! It's true. Admit it!'

'Someone's being arrogant today.' Rodolphus remarked, clicking his tongue at Anne.

Anne shrugged, and grabbed more fruit.

'Don't you eat meat?' Rodolphus asked, taking a bite of his sausages.

'I do, but I don't know why, I just want fruit right now.' Anne said, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

Rodolphus smiled and shrugged. 'You done?'

Anne nodded eagerly. 'Yes! Can we go?'

'You sound like a child.' Rodolphus said, chuckling.

'If I were a child, that you make _you_ a pedophile.' Anne said.

Rodolphus laughed and wrapped his arms around Anne. 'I've had my eyes on you since you were eleven.'

'Creep.' Anne said, squirming playfully Rodolphus's arms.

'To be fair, when you were eleven, I was thirteen.' Rodolphus pointed out.

'So what is this? Love at first sight?' Anne asked, disbelievingly.

'Not _love_, Mistress.' Rodolphus said.

'Creepy, psychotic, obsessive...desire at first sight?' Anne asked, hiding her smile.

'I wouldn't say that.' Rodolphus said, with a frown. 'You forget I left you alone those first two years.'

'Oh yes, plotting the death of parents.' Anne said, rolling her eyes.

'Plotting on how to get you, yes.' Rodolphus replied.

'Psycho.' Anne said, with a smile.

'I'm psycho?' Rodolphus asked, laughing. 'Says the girl who felt in love with the so called psycho.'

'I was brainwashed.' Anne said, confidently.

'Brainwashed?' Rodolphus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anne nodded her head. 'Yup.'

'Stupid girl.' Rodolphus said, shaking his head.

Anne pretended to pout.

'So needy.' Rodolphus said, laughing.

'Shut it!' Anne exclaimed, laughing as well. 'Come on! Let's go, let's go!'

With a smile, Rodolphus released his grip on Anne, held her hand, and left her out his home, and into his Garden's.

'FRESH AIR!' Anne screamed, joyfully, breaking out into a sprint.

Anne sprinted for a couple for metres before she felt her body freeze.

Rodolphus slowly made his way to her, and with a flick of his wand, she was unfrozen, once more.

Wrapping his arm around Anne's waist, Rodolphus said, 'Remember? You promised to stay right by my side.'

'I'm not going anywhere!' Anne insisted. 'I don't wanna walk! I wanna dance, and scream, and twirl and run around the garden!'

'Child.' Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes.

'Deatheater.' Anne replied, harshly.

'Dear God, how did your parents control you?' Rodolphus asked, slightly amused.

Anne shrugged. 'I was in trouble most of the time.'

'I can imagine.' Rodolphus replied. 'No wonder they kept you locked up in your room.'

'Well, it's not my fault, I'm very enthusiastic!' Anne retorted.

'Yes, well I need an obedient and _demure_ mistress.' Rodolphus informed Anne.

Anne laughed. 'Demure? Me?'

'Yes, I realized, after meeting you, than making you into what I wanted wouldn't be as easy as I had originally thought.' Rodolphus said, gravely.

Anne tilted her head slightly. 'Making me into what you wanted?'

Rodolphus nodded stiffly.

'I don't think either of us can ever change the other.' Anne stated.

'I think you're wrong. You're here with me now, aren't you?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne paused, and took this opportunity to look carefully at Rodolphus's garden. It was quite extravagant, and extremely spacious. Anne could see plants of different colours and sizes, large beautiful trees, colourful flowers, already bloomed, and butterflies and birds flying about. Looking around, Anne saw a couple of water fountains, and in the centre, a huge, twinkling pond.

'Perhaps I am.' Anne finally said to Rodolphus. 'But I'm sure we can agree that I'm not the mistress you imagined you would have'

'There's still time.' Rodolphus said, brushing off Anne's words. 'Your parents got you to behave, and so can I.'

'I resented my parents tremendously for what they did to me.' Anne reminded Rodolphus.

'But you still love, respected and obeyed them.' Rodolphus replied. 'I don't care if you resent me.'

'I didn't obey them.' Anne said, with a smirk.

'And that resulted in punishment, did it not?' Rodolphus asked, making Anne's smirk disappear. 'Perhaps your father's form of punishment is the only effective once that works on you...'

'I'm seventeen.' Anne said, narrowing her eyes.

Rodolphus smirked. 'But I bet I can still pull you over my lap.'

Anne replied by giving Rodolphus a very rude finger gesture.

Rodolphus smirk faded, and Anne took this as her cue to start running.

Anne ran, laughing, over to one of the fountains, and hiding behind it.

'Anne, I know you're there.' Rodolphus growled, playfully.

'Can't catch me.' Anne yelled, laughing.

'I will.' Rodolphus promised. 'And then I think I'll take over my lap for your lack of respect for me.'

'If you can catch me.' Anne replied, laughing.

Rodolphus walked over to where Anne was, and she bolted once more, laughing.

'What's wrong, Rodolphus? Am I too fast for you?' Anne taunted.

Anne obviously knew Rodolphus was just teasing her. If he really wanted, Rodolphus would have caught her already. Even without a wand, which he could've easily used to stop Anne form running, Rodolphus was quicker than Anne was, and knew his way around his garden better than he did.

Anne ran fast, using Rodolphus's teasing to her advantage, she made sure she looked at the garden carefully, making mental picture sin her head of where everything was. She had been taking mental picture of everything since she arrived. She was quite certain, by now, she knew her way around Lestrange Manor pretty well. Certainly not as well as Rodolphus, or even Bellatrix, but well enough.

'Catch me if you can!' Anne screamed, laughing joyfully.

Until she bumped into someone.

'Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, I –'

'You filthy traitor, watch out!' Bellatrix screeched, slapping Anne hard across the face.

Rodolphus caught up to the two girls, and pulled Anne away from Bellatrix. 'Relax, Bella, we were only playing.'

It was only after Rodolphus spoke did he and Anne take a good look at Bellatrix.

'What happened?' Anne asked, shocked.

Bellatrix looked like she was about to collapse at any second. He face was bruised horrible under her left eye and the side of her lips. Her hair was a frizzy tangled mess, and he robes were dirty and torn.

'Bella?' Rodolphus asked, concerned.

'He...' Bellatrix took a deep breath. 'The Dark Lord...he wasn't _pleased_ with me.

Bellatrix paused before say, 'I failed my mission, Rod.'

Anne hadn't seen Bellatrix cry or look this defeated since she found out that Rodolphus was taking Anne as his mistress.

But right now, Bellatrix was indeed crying.

Anne looked warily, at Rodolphus, who was filled with sudden rage.

'Anne, take her inside and take care of her now!' Rodolphus ordered, angrily. 'I'm off to see the Dark Lord.'

'But Rodolphus – '

'NOW!' Rodolphus roared.

Anne nodded her head, resentfully, and carefully began to guide Bellatrix back into Lestrange Manor.

**

'My Lord, Rodolphus Lestrange is demanding to see you.' Lucius said, respectfully.

Voldemort smirked, knowingly. 'Allow him in, Lucius.'

Lucius nodded, and went to fetch his friend.

'The Dark Lord says he will see you.' Lucius said, eyeing his friend carefully. 'You look mad.'

'Well, aren't you brilliant?' Rodolphus retorted, sarcastically.

'I hope for your sake, you're not here to complain to the Dark Lord.' Lucius drawled.

'Piss off, Malfoy.' Rodolphus growled, making his way into Voldemort's quarters.

'Rodolphus, what can I do more you?' Voldemort asked, a little too politely.

Rodolphus bowed to Voldemort, as he was required to. 'My Lord.'

'Rise.' Voldemort ordered.

Lucius was about to leave the room, when the Dark Lord said, 'That won't be necessary, Lucius. Surely, Rodolphus, you won't mind if Lucius stays?'

'He can do whatever the fuck he wants.' Rodolphus replied, then smartly added, 'My Lord.'

'Is something upsetting you, Rodolphus?' The Dark Lord asked, mockingly.

'My wife – '

'I'm sorry, Rodolphus.' The Voldemort replied. 'If your wife is upsetting you, I cannot do anything about it, unfortunately I'm not a marriage counsellor. I thought the whole reason you got a mistress was so she could satisfy you when your wife couldn't.'

Rodolphus clenched his teeth as Voldemort ridiculed him.

Lucius stood by the door, stoically, not knowing whether he was supposed to laugh at the Dark Lord's remark or not.

'My wife and I aren't having any marital problems.' Rodolphus replied, holding in his anger. 'Thank you for the concern, My Lord.'

'Then what's the problem?' Voldemort asked, smirking once more.

'My Lord, I request that you do not send my wife in any difficuly, and dangerous missions.' Rodolphus said, as politely as he could. 'You and I both do, she's unable to handle missions of such importance.'

'I see.' Voldemort replied. 'Is that all, Rodolphus?'

'No, My Lord.' Rodolphus replied. 'I have one more request.'

'Which is?' Voldemort asked.

'If my wife fails, punish me and not her.' Rodolphus replied.

Lucius frowned at Rodolphus's request.

'Lucius, you see something wrong with this?' Voldemort asked, amused.

Lucius avoided Rodolphus's gaze. 'Bellatrix was warned about the dangers of your cause, My Lord, but she went ahead and decided to join anyways. She's your loyal servant, and requested the important missions herself. I believe she should be punished when she fails and face the consequences of her actions. No one _forces_ girls to join, she did it on her own will, and I don't feel it's fair if she hides behind her husband...but that's only my opinion, My Lord. I'm sure you know what's best.'

Rodolphus felt as if he could kill his best friend at this very moment.

'What do you think about what Lucius said?' Voldemort asked, Rodolphus, smirking yet again.

'I say we punish Narcissa and see how he likes it.' Rodolphus replied, spitefully.

'Narcissa chose _not_ to join the cause. She devoted herself to being my wife.' Lucius replied. 'Something your wife didn't do.'

'My wife is plenty devoted to me.' Rodolphus argued.

'And yet, she will not bear children for you, and help repopulate the Pureblood's.' Lucius said, with a sneer.

'I have Anne for that!' Rodolphus exclaimed, angrily.

'Yes, you get _two_ Pureblood girls, both who are perfect capable of bearing children.' Lucius said. 'You get _two._ There are not enough Pureblood couples in the world, and you get _two_ Pureblood girls. The fact that a Pureblood girl is being sussed as a mistress is preposterous.'

'It's not my fault – '

'_ENOUGH!'_ Voldemort hissed. 'I will not have this foolishness amongst my Deatheaters.

Rodolphus and Lucius stared at each other angrily.

'Lucius, I believe you have a valid point.' The Voldemort replied. 'However, Rodolphus, I realize what a valiant Deatheater you are, and I wish to keep you happy. Bellatrix will _not_ go back to doing simple, useless missions, she is powerful. However, if you wish to take the punishment for her failings, I will accept that, seeing as how she _is_ a girl.'

'Thank you, My Lord.' Rodolphus replied, impassively.

'You have much reason to be happy, Rodolphus.' Voldemort informed him.

'I know, My Lord.' Rodolphus replied, a hint of a smile appearing on his features.

'Good.' Voldemort replied. 'Now, you may both leave.'

'My Lord.' Lucius and Rodolphus both said, bowing and then leaving.

'What reason do you have to be happy?' Lucius asked, with a frown.

'You'll find out soon enough.' Rodolphus replied. 'Oh, and thanks for sticking up for my wife, _mate.'_

Rodolphus left, not giving Lucius a chance to reply.

**

'Happy Birthday.' Rodolphus said, kissing Anne lightly on the top of her head.

'Not yet.' Anne replied, softly.

'Very soon.' Rodolphus replied. 'It's only a matter of minutes.'

A single tear rolled down Anne's face.

Rodolphus wiped it away. 'I know you don't want to be seventeen. I don't know why...but it will all be okay.'

Anne nodded only to have more tears fall down her face.

Rodolphus kissed Anne lovingly, wrapping his arms around her. 'I have lots of presents for you, and a big surprise as well. No parties, just like I promised. It's just going to be you and me.'

'Promise?' Anne asked. 'No surprise party or anything like that?'

Rodolphus promised. 'Just you and me, love.'

'I love you.' Anne said, softly.

Rodolphus hesitated. 'Would you...like me to say it as well?'

Anne shook her head, frantically. 'Please don't. I don't think I'll be able to take it.'

'Anne?' Rodolphus said, sadly. 'Anna, baby, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you.'

Anne nodded her head, reassuring that she understood. 'No, I know, Rodolphus. I'm sorry.'

'Why are you sorry?' Rodolphus asked, worriedly. 'What's wrong?'

A bitter smile made its way onto Anne's face. 'I'm _so_ happy here. So happy with you.'

Rodolphus stared at Anne, puzzled. 'Is that a bad thing? Isn't that what you wanted?'

'No.' Anne replied, honestly. 'I didn't want to be happy here with you.'

Rodolphus remained silent, as he was very confused and unsure of what to say.

'Say something.' Anne urged, hating the silence.

'You're tired. It's understandable.' Rodolphus replied. 'Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning.'

Anne nodded, stiffly. 'Yes, I suppose you're right.'

Anne lay down on her bed, and Rodolphus lay beside her. Anne closed her eyes, wishing Rodolphus had said something, _anything_ else.

**

'Did you like your presents?' Rodolphus asked, kissing Anne.

Anne nodded. 'Very much so. Thank you.'

'There's more.' Rodolphus replied.

Anne laughed. 'No more!'

'I thought you said I didn't spoil you enough!' Rodolphus said, laughing.

'Well don't start now.' Anne said, gloomily.

'Be happy, Anne.' Rodolphus said, kissing her again. 'You're seventeen, you're young, and you're beautiful.'

'I am happy.' Anne said, forcing a believable looking smile on her face.

'Good.' Rodolphus replied. 'Now, I'm just going to go take a shower. Then I'll tell you what your big surprise is.'

'Okay.' Anne said, kissing Rodolphus.

She was unwilling to pull away. She wanted to stay in Rodolphus's arms forever like this, happy and blissful, with no cares in the world.

Rodolphus chuckled, as he gently pulled away from Anne. 'You're welcome to join me in the shower.

Anne shook her head, hiding the sinking feeling in her chest.

'I'll be back before you know it.' Rodolphus replied.

Anne nodded, and watched as Rodolphus went upstairs. After hearing the closing of a door, and the running of the shower, Anne herself, headed upstairs.

Anne was filled with bitterness as she realized how accustomed she became to Lestrange Manor. She was really starting to believe it was her own home. She knew it fairly well, and went from room to room, and across hallways and corridors with perfect ease, without getting lost.

Still, Lestrange Manor was huge, and Anne knew she had a long way to go. She was doing her very best to be as fast as she can. She was far away from Rodolphus now, and could not hear the running of his shower. She ran, from room to room, knowing she didn't have much time.

Finally, she reached the room she was looking for since the day she arrived, and began at once, going through Rodolphus's personal belongings. There were pictures and letter scattered everywhere. Anne wished she had more time to look through everything, but she knew, her time was limited.

Finally, she had found what she was looking for. She breathed heavily, as she held it in her hands, feeling powerful, and once again complete.

'So that's what you've been looking for.' Rodolphus said, solemnly, as he entered the room.

'Yes.' Anne replied. 'And I found it.'

'When did you learn occlumency?' Rodolphus asked.

'Regulus taught it to me.' Anne replied. 'I made him promise not to tell.'

'You must consider him a very good friend.' Rodolphus replied.

Anne felt her heart break a little. 'I do.'

'I'm glad.' Rodolphus replied. 'He's a good guy. He's making his parents proud.'

Anne took a deep breath. 'I'm sure he is.'

'Can I have it back, Anne?' Rodolphus asked.

'No.' Anne replied, trying not to shake.

'Anne, give it to me.' Rodolphus said, sternly. 'You're not supposed to have it.'

'It's _my_ wand.' Anne said, possessively.

'I know, Sweetheart.' Rodolphus said, frowning. 'But as my mistress, you're not supposed to have one. I take very good care of your wand.'

'I'm not giving it to you.' Anne said, stubbornly.

'You can use it sometimes, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'I've been meaning to train you, but for now, give it to me. Let's go downstairs, have dinner, and I'll tell you what your surprise is.'

'I _don't_ want your surprise, Rodolphus.' Anne replied. 'I just want my wand.'

'Annabelle.' Rodolphus said, warningly.

Anne turned around and grinning. 'It's my wand, Rodolphus! My wand! I have my wand. I've seventeen...I'm an adult! I can do magic!'

Rodolphus returned Anne's smile. 'I knew you'd be happy...'

Anne raised her wand and pointed it straight at Rodolphus's chest.

Rodolphus raised his own wand, still confused. 'Anne, what are you doing!? Give me your wand now! That's an order!'

'I don't take orders from anyone, _Master.'_ Anne spat, viciously.

'Anne, it's okay. Just lower your wand...' Rodolphus said, slowly.

'No!' Anne exclaimed. 'Damn you, Rodolphus! Damn you!'

'Anne!' Rodolphus hissed.

'_You _did this! You did this when you killed my parents!' Anne screamed. 'When tortured me, when you left me, and when you made me your mistress! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!'

'Stupefy!' Rodolphus yelled.

'Protego!' Anne screamed.

The spell hit a nearby desk, and papers scattered all about.

'Anne, give me your wand, or I swear to Merlin, I will –'

'You'll what?' Anne asked, shooting a spell at Rodolphus. 'What will you do to me that you haven't already done?!'

Rodolphus deflected the spell, and shot his own spell at Anne.

Anne dodged the spell. 'Do you think Deatheaters were the only people gaining power? Did you think I stayed at Hogwarts, remaining _weak?'_

Magic began shooting out of Anne and Rodolphus, almost out of their control, as they both continued to fight, both determined not to lose.

'GIVE UP NOW, ANNE!' Rodolphus yelled, conjuring a whirl of fire.

Anne conjured ice and continued ranting. 'Did you think my Uncle Charles wouldn't train me himself? Did you _really_ think I'd submit to your every will?'

Fire hit ice, and it resulted in a huge explosion and both Rodolphus and Anne flew backwards, on opposites ends of the wall. Luckily for Anne, she was barely harmed, and Rodolphus was severely harmed. Anne took her chance and got up, sprinting as fast as she could.

She knew Rodolphus was strong and very resilient, he would be on her tail within seconds. Fighting back tears, Anne stayed determined, running through room and corridors, thankful that she finally knew her way around Lestrange Manor.

As she entered a room, she heard a familiar voice.

'Anne?' Regulus called, smiling.

'ANNE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Regulus exclaimed happily.

Anne stopped running, horrified.

'I know you wanted no guests, but I haven't seen you since school ended.' Regulus said. 'Sorry for not visiting you earlier. But I'm here today, I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world.'

Anne heart began to race.

Regulus finally looked at Anne carefully. 'Anne, are you okay? You look like a mess, what happened?'

'ANNABELLE SORELLI!' Rodolphus's voice echoed, angrily.

Anne knew Rodolphus was near.

'I'm sorry.' Anne said, truthfully, as she pointed her wand at Regulus.

Regulus's eyes widened in shocked, and it shows hints of betrayal.

'Stupefy!' Anne said, feeling her heart break.

At once, she began running again, as Regulus's body fell to the floor.

Anne nearly stumbled down the stairs, and she heard Rodolphus's footsteps close behind her. Anne picked up her speed, heading out the door.

Rodolphus, who was less than a metre behind Anne, successfully shot a curse at her, causing her to trip and fall to the ground.

Rodolphus took this opportunity to climb on top of Anne, who began screaming and trashing hysterically.

Rodolphus however, didn't want to use so much physical force on her. Not fully understanding why Rodolphus did this, she still used it to her advantage and used all her force to loosen Rodolphus's grip on her. When he did, Anne shot a curse, and Rodolphus flew back several feet.

Anne ran again, forcing herself to keep going. She knew that Apparation point was close. She still remembered Rabastan carelessly showing her where it was. Anne strained her muscles, struggling to keep running.

She shots curses behind her, as she once again heard Rodolphus pursuing her. The curses definitely slowed Rodolphus down, but caused him no real harm. Anne didn't want to harm him, she just needed to get away.

Anne was a few steps away from the Apparation point, and Rodolphus knew this.

'ANNE!' he yelled, trying one last time.

Anne turned around and shot a final curse at Rodolphus, who hissed in pain, as he fell to the ground, clutching his now very severely injured leg.

'Anne, don't do it.' Rodolphus begged.

Anne stopped dead, as she realized he was begging. Rodolphus Lestrange was actually begging.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Rodolphus went on.

Anne bit down on her tongue as she heard Rodolphus's words.

'I never meant to hurt you.' Rodolphus said. 'Please don't leave.'

Anne remembered long ago, when Rodolphus said he loved her.

She remembered that he had been lying.

'No.' Anne said, firmly.

'IF YOU LEAVE, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!' Rodolphus yelled, hoping fear would bring Anne back. 'I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!'

Anne shook her head. 'Goodbye Rodolphus.'

Anne took a deep breath, concentrated and heard Rodolphus scream in rage, as she felt the sick sensation of Apparation in her stomach.

*

It was only after Anne landed, did she begin to scream and cry in sorrow.

'Anne!' James called, running towards her.

With wide eyes, Lily ran to her friend as well. However, it was Sirius who got to her first, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

'See James, I told you she knew what she was doing.' Sirius said, holding Anne close to him. 'I told you she'd be back when she turned seventeen.'

Anne held onto Sirius with all her might, and cried hard into him.

'You told me she'd be alright.' James said, watching his concern.

Lily squeezed James's hand, trying to reassure him.

'She will.' Sirius promised. 'I didn't expect her to come back all happy and cheery.'

And she wasn't. Not yet, at least. Anne knew Sirius was right, and it will all be okay. But right now, it wasn't alright. Right now, everything was far from okay. Anne felt as though her heart would explode from all the pain, the fear of not making it safely to her home, the guilt of betraying her other friends, the throbbing ache in the pit of her stomach, knowing that she'd left Rodolphus forever.

**

Regulus sat on the couch, beside Narcissa, with a pack of ice on his head. He had become injured when he was stupefied by Anne. The teeth was clench, as the voice in his head reminded him over and over again that Anne had lied, that she was a traitor, and that she had left him behind, left all of it behind.

Narcissa sat in between Regulus and Lucius. Her features were stone cold and gave nothing away. Inside, he heart was breaking. Her best friend had left, and now, she would ultimately be branded a traitor, and her enemy. Narcissa never got to say goodbye. Anne never even stuck around long enough to watch her marry Lucius. Anne left, and had been planning her escape all along. Narcissa felt like a fool.

Lucius was calmest of them all. She stared right ahead, directly at the wall, frowning slightly. He knew Anne wasn't happy, and he knew she craved freedom, however, it never crossed his mind, that he would want to leave. Lucius hadn't believed Anne to be so dense. He frowned more, a she realized that Anne tricked them all. Cunning and ambitious. She was a true Slytherin to the end. It's too bad, her tainted blood and unrealistic morals got in the way. It will lead to her demise.

Bellatrix sat across form Lucius, Regulus and Narcissa, and directly beside her husband. She felt no sorrow at Anne's departing, unlike the rest of her family did. She always knew Anne was a traitor. She never trusted Anne. However, Bellatrix never believed Anne would have the backbone, or nerve to leave. She only pain she felt was for her husband. She didn't know what would happen to Rodolphus after all of this.

Rabastan sat away from everyone else and he didn't know what to think. Of course, Anne was a traitor, and he should be mad, but he isn't really all that surprised. He's not surprised that Anne was dumb enough to leave. He figured she would tried, he knew Anne well enough to know that she would refuse to remained imprisoned by his brother. However, Rabastan was surprised, that Anne succeeded and outsmarted everyone.

Rodolphus clenched and unclenched his teeth, as he finished telling everyone what had happened. As everyone sorted out their thoughts and emotions, he replayed everything in his head over and over, becoming angrier. He couldn't help but notice how smug Bellatrix looked, how betrayed Regulus look, how unresponsive Rabastan looked, how scared Narcissa looked, and how condescending Lucius looked.

He vaguely wondered what he looked like.

But only vaguely. After all, it didn't matter to him. He was angry, he knew that much.

'I suppose you're going to go after her?' Lucius asked, breaking the silence.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Yes.'

'I will help.' Lucius said. 'I'm sure that I will run into her.'

'Don't give away that you're a Deatheater.' Narcissa reminded.

'I won't kill her.' Lucius said. 'I wouldn't risk giving myself away.'

'I don't care if I do.' Regulus said. 'All the Deatheaters will be after her. If I find her, and trust me, _I_ will, I'll kill her.'

Narcissa stiffened slightly at Regulus's words, but it went unnoticed by everyone.

'I'll kill her.' Bellatrix said, without any hesitation.

'No one's killing her.' Rodolphus said, firmly. 'If anyone else finds her, they will bring her straight to me.

'I think a lot of people would want to kill her.' Bellatrix said.

Narcissa thought anybody else killing Anne would be much more merciful than Rodolphus. But she said nothing.

'I'm going to give strict orders that _no one_ kills her.' Rodolphus said, before laughing bitterly.

'Rodolphus...?' Bellatrix said, carefully.

'Foolish girl.' Rodolphus growled.

'Indeed.' Lucius added.

'You don't even know the worst part.' Rodolphus said, a sour smile appearing on his face.

'What could be worse?' Rabastan asked, finally speaking.

'I was going to tell her today.' Rodolphus said, clenching his fist.

'Tell her what?' Everyone asked, simultaneously.

'She's pregnant.' Rodolphus scoffed, before standing up, and getting himself a bottle of Firewhiskey.

Rodolphus poured the burning liquid down his throat, as everyone stared at Rodolphus, and each other, completely speechless.

Lucius finally got up as well, grabbing a bottle for himself. As he drank the harsh liquid, he hoped with all might, that the baby was indeed Rodolphus's.

**Author's Note: Anne chose her side! Definite now. No more tricks, I promise! (Sorry if I disappointed anyone).**


	41. I'll Name It Later

**MadlyinlovewithBowie****  
**

I agree! Lucius is definitely underrated. I'm always tempted to put Lucius and Anne together, haha.

As about the baby, you'll have to wait and see!

And don't worry, evilness is far form over! Anne still has loyalties to people on both sides.

As for the bet, again, you'll have to see!

Oh yes, I suppose I'll pick up ont he editing again.

thanks for the review!

**iamacatapillar****  
**

Thank you :)

**mlinds2**

Rodolphus isn't very smart. He listens to no one but himself. He places his needs above everyone else's. He could've been very happy with Anne, but he never listed.

Now, Anne got away from him. But her war is only beginning.

She's going to come face to face with Rodolphus sooner or later :)

Narcissa, I can tell you, is positively heartbroken, but remember, she still believes int he cause and she and Anne are now on separate sides. They all feel betrayed, and tricked. But as you can see, Narcissa still has very warm feelings for Anne!

About the ending, I suppose you'll just have to see!

**Asta Marionette****  
**

Lol, yes, of course. Roddy always needs a reason to be nice. Not just to Anne, but to anyone.

Haha, yes. Poor Anne. She's on everyone's hit list. Mostly.

Go Anne, indeed! Smarter than everyone else combined! Very cunning. She wasn't in Slytherin for nothing :P

'How's she holding up?' Lily asked, coming through the fireplace.

James had arrives a couple of seconds after her.

'Unusually great.' Sirius replied. 'Sometimes, I think she's just faking it.'

'So no crying or starving herself?' James asked.

'Quite the opposite, actually.' Sirius replied. 'She's eating more now, and she always seems to be happy.'

'I think she's just glad to be back.' Lily replied. 'Anyways, now that everything all sorted out, where's Anne?'

'Right here!' Anne replied, cheerfully, coming out in one of Sirius's shirts.

'Don't you have _more_ clothes to put on?' James asked, rolling his eyes.

Anne shrugged. 'I haven't had time to go shopping yet. 'So, I just wear Sirius's clothes. Aunt Callie said she'd come by and drop of some of my old clothes.'

'Why not just go out and get some new ones?' Lily asked. 'We can go shopping together.

Anne shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't wanna be a bother. Anyways, I don't need new clothes. Sirius's clothes are just fine, and he doesn't mind, right?'

'Of course, I don't mind.' Sirius replied. 'But I think you'd prefer your own clothes.'

'Aunt Callie's bringing some by.' Anne replied.

'Anne...' Lily said, hesitantly.

'Isn't Remus and Peter coming over, Sirius?' Anne asked.

Sirius nodded, as Lily called her name again.

This time, more forcefully. 'Anne.'

'Perhaps I should go an change.' Anne said, mostly to herself. 'You got any sweats, Sirius?'

'None that'll fit you.' Sirius replied.

'Anne!' Lily tried again.

'Well, I suppose this shirt is big enough.' Anne replied.

'ANNE!' Lily exclaimed.

Anne sighed. 'Sorry. What is it, Lils?'

'Are you sure this isn't about something else?' Lily asked.

'What isn't about something else?' Anne asked.

'Come off it, Anne.' James answered.

'Guys, really. I don't know what you're talking about.'

Just them, the fireplace erupted in flames, and out walked Remus Lupin, to be followed shortly by Peter.

'Hey guys!' Anne greeted, happily. 'Sit, I was just about to get lunch.'

James ruffled his hair and Lily sighed and shook her head.

'Let me help you in the kitchen.' Lily offered.

'It's not problem, Lily. Sirius will help me.' Anne replied.

Lily looked lost. 'I will?'

Anne glared at Sirius, in annoyance.

'Right. Yes, I'm helping.' Sirius said, stupidly.

Sirius and Anne walked into the Kitchen.

'What's going on?' Remus asked, confused.

'Just trying to get Anne to fess up.' James replied, taking a seat on the couch.

Remus nodded, in understanding, but Peter was still lost.

'Fess up about what?' He asked.

Lily smiled at Peter. 'We don't think she's doing as well as she seems to be.'

'Well, don't you think Sirius would notice if something was wrong?' Peter asked.

James nodded, but Lily said nothing.

'I think Sirius is just fooling himself.' Remus said, at last. 'He doesn't like to see Anne all upset, so it's understandable.'

'I don't like to see upset, either!' James defended. 'But I hate when she starts hiding things. It makes her feel more...alone.'

'Not to mention all the bad things that happen when she starts to hide things.' Peter added.

'Sirius!' Anne giggled, coming out of the kitchen.

Sirius grinned sheepishly. 'Lunch is served!'

'This tastes wonderful, Anne!' Sirius exclaimed, taking a bite.

'Thanks.' Anne replied. 'God, I haven't cooked without magic in so long. I forgot how nice it was.'

'Lily _still_ cooks without magic.' James said, piling more food onto his plate.

'I like it the muggle way.' Lily replied.

'So do I.' Anne admitted.

'Food is food.' Sirius replied.

Remus and Peter nodded their heads in agreement.

'Oh my god, I completely forgot! When's the wedding?!' Anne suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone paused for a while.

'Well...' James started.

'Oh Merlin, Lily, you didn't say no, did you?' Anne asked, shocked.

'Of course I didn't say no!' Lily exclaimed, laughing.

Anne sighed in relief. 'Then what's the problem?'

'Everyone's just so complicated.' Lily replied. 'You know, with the war and everything.'

'But, come on!' Anne urged. 'You should go and get married! It's now or never, you know.'

'We know Anne, but it's a little more complicated than that.' James replied.

'I know, I know. Fighting for the war and such.' Anne said, rolling her eyes. 'How are you fighting, anyways? Are you guys Aurors?'

James laughed. 'Too much time, remember?'

'No way would I ever be an Auror.' Sirius replied. 'I don't like them. No offence to either of your parents. The Aurors these days are just...'

'Stupid.' Peter finished.

Sirius nodded.

'Well, then how are you fighting?' Anne asked. 'And I know you have, because a Deatheater told me he ran into Remus and Lily.'

There was a long pause before Remus replied, 'The Order of the Phoenix.'

Anne laughed at the name. 'That's so lame. What in the world is that?'

'A secret organization formed by Dumbledore.' Remus explained. 'An organization will with people, determined to fight against the cause and Bring Voldemort and his Deatheaters down.'

Anne remained impassive. 'I never heard of it.'

'I suppose Lestrange never told you about it.' Sirius said.

Anne clenched her teeth and took a sip of her water. 'Oh.'

'The Deatheater that ran into Remus and me, who was it?' Lily asked.

'I don't remember.' Anne lied.

'It was Lestrange, Lily.' Remus said.

Anne took a sharp breath.

'Rodolphus Lestrange?' Lily asked. 'Or his brother...Rabastan, was it?'

'I think it was Rodolphus.' Remus replied, eyeing Anne.

James cocked his head to the side. 'How could you forget if it was Rodolphus, Anne?'

Anne took another sip of her water.

'I remember you saying it was Rodolphus.' James added.

'Stop it, guys!' Anne yelled, slamming her glass onto the table.

Sirius frowned. 'Hey, Anne, it's okay.'

Anne shook her head and left the table.

'What's wrong with you guys?' Sirius hissed.

'I knew she wasn't okay!' Lily exclaimed. 'Sirius, can't you see that she's repressing all her pain?'

'Do you not want her to be okay, Lily?' Sirius asked. 'Can't you see that she doesn't want to remember all of it? What's wrong with that?'

'I don't think it's that she doesn't want to remember, Sirius.' James said.

'Oh, then what is it?' Sirius snapped.

'She's afraid.' Remus answered, gravely.

Sirius sighed. He knew his friends were right.

'What do we do?' Sirius asked.

'I'll go talk to her.' Lily replied.

Sirius nodded as Lily got up to check on Anne.

'Hey.' Lily said walking into the bedroom.

'Hey Lils.' Anne replied. 'Sorry about that.'

Lily nodded. 'You okay, Anne?'

'Never been better.' Anne said with a smile.

'Anne, come one, we're practically family.' Lily replied. 'I know you're not alright.'

Anne sighed. 'Really, Lily, I am alright. You don't know how relieved I am to get away from all of it.'

'Just because you're relieved, it doesn't mean you're not scared. 'Lily pointed out.'

Anne stared at her feet, not sure of what to say to Lily.

'We're all scared, Anne. But I know you've got more reason than anyone else to be frightened.' Lily said, softly. 'You don't have to do this all alone.'

'I know I'm not alone.' Anne replied. 'I've got Sirius, I've got you and James, and Remus, and Peter, and my aunt and Uncle.'

'That's right, Anne.' Lily said, with a smile.

'But I've lost everyone else.' Anne said, bitterly. 'Regulus, Narcissa, Rabastan, Lucius...'

'Rodolphus...' Lily finished.

Anne flinched.

'I know you're scared, Anne.' lily said softly.

Anne sat down on the bed, as Lily walked over towards her.

'You're not alone, Anne. I promise everything will be okay.' Lily said, determined. 'We're going to win this war. We'll be here for you. Always.'

Anne nodded, before shaking her head as if she couldn't possibly believe what was happening. 'It's finally over now. I chose my path. I got away. It's finally all over.'

Lily nodded. 'Yes, you're safe now. Nothing and no one, especially Rodolphus, can hurt you now.'

'Any leads?' Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus shook his head, setting down a bunch of papers he had been rummaging through. 'I don't expect her to find her quite that easily. She isn't stupid.'

'What do you think she's going to do once she realizes?' Bellatrix asked.

'Regret the fact that she ever left.' Rodolphus said, without pausing. 'She may have thought she signed her own death warrant when she decided to escape, but once she find out she took my heir with her, she'll know I'll stop at nothing to hunt her down. She'll know that I'll find her, no matter what it takes. It's only a matter of time.'

'How far along is she?' Bellatrix asked.

By now, a month or so.' Rodolphus replied.

'The baby's going to grow fast.' Bellatrix said.

'Anne will find that out soon enough.' Rodolphus said.

'What if she kills it?' Bellatrix asked.

'She won't.' Rodolphus said, confidently.

'How do you know?' Bellatrix asked. 'You had thought she'd never leave, but she did.'

'That baby will be the most important person in Anne's life.' Rodolphus replied. 'Just trust me, Bella.'

'What will you do?' Bellatrix asked. 'When you find her, I mean.'

'I don't know.' Rodolphus replied, honestly. 'I'd be a liar if I said I was determined to kill her.'

'You'd be a liar if you said you weren't determined to kill her.' Bellatrix pointed out.

Rodolphus nodded. 'If I kill her, I fear I may regret it.'

'Then don't kill her.' Bellatrix said. 'If she's alive, it's not consequence to you. If she's dead, Merlin knows what's going to happen to you.'

'I will never forgive her.' Rodolphus said, in a deadly tone.

'Are we talking about Anne?' Rabastan asked, coming into the room.

'Who else?' Bellatrix asked, twirling her hair with her fingers.

'Rodolphus, just let her go already.' Rabastan said, rolling her eyes.

Rodolphus gritted his teeth and shot his brother a deadly glare. 'What?'

'It's been more than four years!' Rabastan said. 'You chased her, and tried to scare her into being something she's not. It didn't work. Get over it. Let it go!'

'You think I'm just going to forget it all?' Rodolphus hissed.

'Face it. You _lost._ She chose Sirius! She chose the light side, Rod.' Rabastan said, determined.

'She'll change her mind.' Rodolphus said, confidently. 'When the baby comes, she'll change her mind.'

'And what if she doesn't?' Rabastan asked. 'She's not a dark wizard, Rod.'

'I don't care what you or anyone else says.' Rodolphus growled. 'I know her better than anyone!'

'You think so?' Rabastan asked. 'More than me? More than Narcissa or Regulus? More than Black, or Evans or Potter?'

Rabastan laughed.

'What? You think _you_ know her better than I do?' Rodolphus asked, harshly.

'I was the one in all her classes, I was the one who spent night after night with her after you left. I was her Quidditch mate, I was the one she tells all her secrets too. So no, I don't _think_ I know her better than you, I _know_ that I know her better than you.' Rabastan replied, a smug look on his face.

Rodolphus didn't miss a beat. 'What do you mean you spent _night after night_ with her?'

Rabastan rolled his eyes. 'Keep guessing, brother.'

Rabastan left, leaving a very angry and confused Rodolphus.

'Was he implying something, or am I reading too much into it?' Rodolphus asked Bellatrix.

Bellatrix shrugged. 'Why don't you ask Regulus? I'm sure he'd know.'

'How did they even become friends?' Rodolphus asked, with a frown. 'Regulus and Anne, I mean. He's two years younger than her.'

'Anne's two years younger than you.' Bellatrix pointed out.

Rodolphus's frown deepened.

'Fuck.'

'Don't you think you're overacting?' Bellatrix asked, holding back her laughter. 'I highly doubt she slept with Rabastan or Regulus.'

'How would you know?' Rodolphus asked, angrily. 'She slept with your moron of a cousin before! In fact, she slept with two of your cousins! How do you know it isn't three?'

'Why do you care? It was after you left.' Bellatrix informed Rodolphus.

'I don't care.' Rodolphus growled.

'Then leave it be.' Bellatrix said.

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Narcissa were eating their dinner in silence. It wasn't a dreadful or tense silence, but a peaceful one.

'I was thinking we should move the wedding date up.' Lucius said, breaking the silence.

Narcissa was mildly shocked, but nodded. 'Yes, of course, Lucius. Any reason why?'

'Just with the war going on...' Lucius trailed off.

Narcissa understood.

'Yes, well, don't worry. We've already got everything planned, anyways.'

'Good. I wouldn't want to just load all this pressure onto you.' Lucius replied.

'It's n-no pressure.' Narcissa said, forcing a smile.

Lucius looked up at Narcissa and resisted the urge to smirk at her. 'We ought to go shopping soon.'

Narcissa's face brightened. 'I wouldn't mind that!'

'Yes.' Lucius replied. 'I don't suppose not. We could get you some lingerie.'

Narcissa did a horrible job and concealing her astonishment, and this caused Lucius to chuckle.

'You know I'm only joking.' Lucius finally said. 'No pressure.'

Narcissa hastily changed the topic. 'What's going to happen?'

'Well, on the night of our wedding, we'll go upstairs, take our clothes off and – '

'To Anne!' Narcissa exclaimed, blushing. 'What's going to happen to Anne?'

Lucius took a bite of his food before answering. 'How long have you've been waiting to ask that?'

Narcissa took a deep breath. 'She's my friend, Lucius and she's yours too – '

'She _was _your friend.' Lucius corrected.

'It's amazing how fast your loyalties can change.' Narcissa spoke, harshly.

'Anne never learned to bite her tongue.' Lucius said. 'I hope, Narcissa, you remember what repercussions she received for that?'

'Don't you threaten me, Lucius Malfoy.' Narcissa answered, coolly.

Lucius smirked. 'Wouldn't dream of it, Cissy.'

Narcissa frowned. 'Will he really kill her?'

'I doubt it.' Lucius replied. 'Even Rodolphus doesn't believe he'll kill her.'

'What's going to happen, then?' Narcissa asked.

'I don't know, Narcissa.' Lucius replied.

'She's pregnant, what does that mean?' Narcissa asked.

'It means she's carrying a baby.' Lucius replied.

'Lucius!' Narcissa exclaimed.

'It means sooner or later, she'll be back, Narcissa.' Lucius answered. 'If she doesn't come back on her own, then Rodolphus will find her.'

'What if she doesn't want to?' Narcissa asked. 'She obviously left for a reason.'

'Yes, and she'll come back.' Lucius said. 'It's Anne, Narcissa. When is she ever satisfied with anything? After she has a child, after she has experience taking care of another human being, she'll grow up. She'll be tame enough.

'Tame? What is she, an animal?!' Narcissa yelled, offended.

'Narcissa, you have to stop seeing her as your friend!' Lucius hissed, losing his patience. 'She's _not_ your friend, she's not a proper lady. She's Rodolphus's slave, his whore, his prize, his possession. She's alive to serve him, to provide him with an heir, to please him by whatever means necessary. She ought to stop acting like a child, and so should you.'

'Stop acting like a child?' Narcissa asked, shaking with anger. 'When was Anne _ever_ a child? She took care of herself as a kid, as a teenager, and now she's going to take care of herself as an adult. She's _not_ an object, Lucius. She deserves to be happy! You loved her, Lucius, so how can you possibly say all that!?'

'Because I will not allow myself to believe false things.' Lucius replied. 'Everything I said is Anne's reality. I wish you would understand that, already. She won't always be unhappy, Narcissa.'

Narcissa shook her head. 'I think you're wrong. I think Anne's never going to be happy. I think she's never going to stop running. Not just from Rodolphus, but from everyone. From you, me, the war, from Sirius, and Potter. I don't think she'll ever stop running.'

'Perhaps.' Lucius admitted. 'But I know one thing for sure.'

'What?'

'Rodolphus can chase Anne for a longer duration than she can run.' Lucius answered. 'She can run, but he will hunt. Anne will always lose.'

Anne screamed in frustration, and her voice echoed throughout Sirius's apartment.

'Anne?!' Sirius yelled, banging on the door. 'Anne, are you alright? I'm coming in!'

Just then, however, Anne opened the door, wearing one of Sirius's Quidditch Jerseys. Pushing past him, Anne went to the living room, yelling and whining.

'Sweetheart, what's wrong?' Callie asked her niece, concerned.

Anne felt ridiculous, but she couldn't help being upset.

Sirius came into the living room, puzzled.

'What's wrong?' Sirius asked. 'You sounded like you were dying in there, Anne! I thought you were being attacked!'

'They, They...' Anne groaned in frustration.

'What? Who? Tell me what's wrong!' Sirius demanded.

Anne flopped onto the couch. 'They don't fit!'

There was a long silence.

'What?' Callie finally asked.

'My, my clothes!' Anne whined. 'They don't fit me anymore!'

Sirius began to laugh. 'That's it?'

'What do you mean, that's it?!' Anne asked, glaring at Sirius.

'Anne, you were always too skinny. It's not the end of the world.' Sirius pointed out.

'But how can I possibly gained so much weight SO fast?!' Anne screamed, as Sirius continued to laugh at her.

'Anne, it's alright.' Callie said, concealing her own smile. 'It's good that you're gaining weight.'

'I'm not gaining weight! I'm getting fat! How is that possible?!' Anne yelled, feeling the urge to cry.

'You're not fat, Anne.' Sirius insisted. 'And come on, you've been eating a lot lately...you can't be surprised that you gained a little weight?'

'It's _not_ a little!' Anne exclaimed.

Sirius sat beside Anne and wrapped his arms around her. 'Calm down, Anne. It's alright.'

'Why don't you believe me?' Anne asked.

'Cause I don't think you're fat.' Sirius said. 'You're finally gaining weight, and looking healthier. You don't know how pale and skinny you've gotten.'

'I don't have any clothes that fit me.' Anne said, sadly.

'That's fine, Anne.' Sirius said. 'We'll go shopping. I know Lily wants to go.'

Anne shook her head, frantically. 'No fucking way.'

'Anne, why not?' Callie asked. 'You need to go outside, get some fresh air.'

'No.' Anne said, with a note of finality in her voice.

'You haven't gone outside since you've got home!' Sirius exclaimed. 'What's wrong with you?'

Anne pushed Sirius away, and started to walk away from him. 'No! I won't go outside! I don't want to!'

Sirius got up after Anne. 'Anne! Calm down. It's just a little time outside.'

Sirius gently reached for Anne's hand, but she viciously pulled it away from Sirius. 'No! Don't you see! Don't you understand, Sirius! IF I GO OUTSIDE, HE'LL FIND ME! HE'LL TAKE ME AWAY, HE'LL HURT ME, SIRIUS!'

'Anne...' Sirius said, softly.

'No, just stop it, Sirius!' Anne said, harshly.

Anne walked out of the living room, heading towards the bedroom.

Sirius and Callie heard the door slam.

'I guess she isn't okay.' Sirius said, sighing.

'She needs to go outside.' Callie said. 'I know she's grieving...but she needs to get go on with her life.'

'I know.' Sirius said. 'I wish I could make her feel better.'

'She strong, Sirius. She'll be okay.' Callie assured him. 'Strong...but stubborn.'

Sirius nodded. 'She'll be okay, I know she will but...I don't know, I wish she'd just talk to me.'

'Just give her time.' Callie said, with a small smile.

Back in her bedroom, Anne flopped onto her bed, laying there and just staring at the ceiling. She knew she shouldn't have gotten so angry with Sirius. She knew he was only trying to help, and she was extremely grateful for that. She was an adult now, officially seventeen. Anne knew she needed to get her act together, and she knew, she ought to leave her childish behaviour in the past. Anne didn't regret the choice she made. She chose Sirius, the light side. She chose her family.

However, it didn't make it any easier. She couldn't stand all the pain she felt. She knew Rodolphus will begin a muggle mass murder, she knew he would never stop searching for her. She knew she betrayed them all. No longer will she be able to call Narcissa her best friend, no longer will she be able to confide in Regulus, and no longer will she be able to be in the pleasant company of Lucius. She'll never get to have the comfort of being with Rabastan, she'll never make amends with Evan, and most of all, she destroyed everything she had with Rodolphus.

She'll never watch Lucius and Narcissa get married.

She'll never marry, herself.

She hadn't told anyone else that she was Rodolphus's Mistress. She couldn't bear tell Sirius that they could never get married, and technically, their engagement is broken. The thought of never having children killed Anne the most. She felt as if the war would never end.

Anne closed her eyes, and curled up on her side, biting down hard on her tongue, as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Today, she will take the time to cry, for all that she has lost, and for all that she would never have.

Tomorrow, she will wake up happy and determined. She'll join the order, and she'll train herself. She's going to fight in this war, fight against her enemies, people whom she once called friends. She will not stand by and watch everyone else risk their lives. She made a choice, and she doesn't regret it. She will fight, and she will win, or she'll die trying.

Tomorrow, she'll go outside. She'll go shopping, and she'll face all her fears. She'll never let the Deatheaters, especially Rodolphus get their hands on her again. Her days of crying, of being a weak, naive child, are over. Annabelle Sorelli is determined to live up to her day, make her family proud, and be the strong, intelligent girl she know she is.

But for now, she'll cry.

'Wanna go hunting?' Rabastan asked.

'Now?' Regulus asked, looking up at his visitor.

'Rodolphus wants to send a message to Anne.' Rabastan replied. 'I figured we might as well join him.'

'Who's going?'

'Besides Rodolphus and me, there's Bellatrix, Yaxley, Rookwood and Jugson.' Rabastan replied.

'What about the others?'

'Evans on a mission with name, Mulciber's doing something with Nott and Avery, Lucius is busy, as always.' Rabastan answered.

'And Barty?' Regulus asked.

'Couldn't get away from his father.' Rabastan replied.

'What about Dolohov?' Regulus asked.

'Look everyone else is busy. You coming or not?' Rabastan asked, annoyed.

'I suppose.' Regulus answered, indifferently.

'Hey, you okay?' Rabastan asked. 'I knew you and Anne were close.'

'So were you.' Regulus replied, darkly.

Rabastan smirked. 'Yes. Yet, I'm the only one surprised that she didn't leave.'

'I think you knew she was leaving.' Regulus said, accusingly. 'I think you knew, and that she told you and that you didn't do anything about it!'

'That's an interesting accusation.' Rabastan remarked. 'I'm not surprised because I always thought she'd _try_ to escape. I've warned Rodolphus too, but he thought nothing of it. I thought she'd try to leave, but I've got to be honest, I never thought she'd succeed.'

'Well she did.' Regulus said, bitterly.

'That's Rodolphus's mistake.' Rabastan said. 'He knows that. He knows he trusted her too much, and yet, gave her no freedom. We all told him she was unhappy, but he didn't listen.'

'I never even visited her.' Regulus said, regretfully. 'I bet she would've told me.

'I doubt it.' Rabastan replied. 'She fooled us all.'

'Do you want her to get away with it?' Regulus asked.

Rabastan shook his head. 'No. When Rodolphus gets a hold of her, and believe me, he will, I'll get my own turn with her. I'll teach her a lesson.'

'Like Rodolphus would even let you touch her.' Regulus said, smirking.

Rabastan nodded. 'Oh, he will. Anne broke his trust, and now Rodolphus is determined to treat her like the traitorous whore she is. Only on two conditions, though.'

'What conditions?' Regulus asked.

'One, we don't kill her and two, we don't impregnate her.' Rabastan said, smirking.

'But we can fuck her?' Regulus asked.

Rabastan raised an eyebrow at Rabastan. 'Would you like to?'

Regulus snorted. 'No. Unlike the rest of you guys, I don't go for traitors.'

'Whatever you say, Reg.' Rabastan replied, grinning. 'Personally, I think she'd be worth it.'

'So you've never slept with her?' Regulus asked, surprised.

'No. But don't tell Rodolphus.' Rabastan said, with a wink.

Regulus laughed, and agreed. 'Shall I get ready then?'

Rabastan nodded. 'Yes. It's going to be a long, interesting night.'

'What was the hold up?' Jugson asked, as Regulus and Rabastan arrived, fully clothed. However, Regulus wore a mask, whereas Rabastan didn't.

'We got talking, what's it to you?' Rabastan replied, rudely.

'I can't possible tell how you and Rodolphus are related.' Jugson replied, sarcastically.

Rabastan grinning, taking Jugson's remark as a compliment.

'Where is my brother, anyways?' Rabastan asked.

Just then, a loud, screechy scream echoed throughout the house.

'I'm sure that explains it.' Jugson replied, smirking.

'What's he doing to her?' Regulus asked, sounding disgusted.

'Oh, you brought the kid with you?' Jugson asked.

'What kid?' Yaxley asked, entering the room, his robes smeared with blood.

'Orion's son.' Jugson replied.

'The traitor, or the whimp?' Yaxley asked, winking at Regulus.

'Fuck you.' Regulus spat.

'Leave him alone.' Rabastan said, rolling his eyes. 'I hope you remember he's Bella's cousin?'

'Oh no, Bella's cousin? We must be afraid then.' Yaxley replied, laughing.

Suddenly Yaxley fell to the ground, screaming.

'Were you saying something?' Bellatrix asked, lifting the Cruciatus curse off of Yaxley.

Yaxley got to his feet. 'You bitch!'

Yaxley raised his hand to strike Bellatrix, but Rabastan stopped him.

'Really, Yaxley? You wanna hit my brother's wife?' Rabastan hissed.

Yaxley, hesitated, before lowering his hand.

'Awww, thank you, brother.' Bellatrix said, falsely sweet.

'Reg, go upstairs.' Bellatrix ordered.

Regulus frowned form behind his mask.

'Have fun, mate.' Rabastan said, smirking.

Regulus rolled his eyes, and proceeded upstairs, following the sounds of screaming.

Finally, he came to a room, opened the door, and saw Rookwood and Rodolphus. Both were busy torturing young girls, and women.

'Who's this?' Rookwood asked.

'Regulus.' Regulus replied.

'Good, we've been waiting for you.' Rodolphus replied. 'Which one do you like?'

Regulus frowned again. 'For what?'

'Take you mask off, no one's here.' Rookwood said.

Regulus took off his face, and one of the girls gasped.

'Black!'

'Stanford?' Regulus asked, amused.

'Know her?' Rookwood asked.

'Ravenclaw, my year.' Regulus replied.

Rodolphus laughed. 'Filthy Mudblood, too. So which one?'

'For what?' Regulus repeated.

'To fuck, of course.' Rookwood smirked. 'I have dibs on the Dark haired girl.'

The girl with straight black hair let out a whimper as she heard Rookwood's words.

'Any of them Pureblood?' Regulus asked.

Rodolphus laughed, sarcastically . 'Yes Regulus, cause we certainly torture and rape Purebloods.'

Regulus took a deep breath. 'What? Anne wasn't Pureblood?'

'She was a special exception.' Rodolphus replied.

'Gimme the blonde.' Regulus replied.

'Ahh, blonde. Just like cousin Cissy, am I right?' Rookwood laughed.

Regulus wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'Gimme Stanford.'

Just then, the girl, Stanford, began to scream and beg.

'No, Black! Please don't do this! Let my family go, please!'

'Shut up!' Rodolphus hissed, striking her.

'Do what you want, and then kill her.' Rodolphus replied, before grabbing hold of the blonde girl.

Rookwood proceed to make his ways towards the dark haired girl. They all left the room, leaving Regulus alone with Stanford.

'Regulus..._please_ don't! You're a good guy! I know you are!'

'How would you know?' Regulus hissed, pulling out his wand.

'Because that girl you were always with...Anne! She told me!' Stanford said.

'Crucio!' Regulus yelled.

Stanford began to scream and writhe, begging for her life.

Regulus lifted the curse. 'She's a traitor. She means nothing to me. How do you even know her?'

Stanford began to sob. 'S-She helped me o-once. S-She was s-s-so nice.'

'She's not nice. She's a liar and a traitor. And you're nothing but a traitor.' Regulus replied.

'Black, _please.'_ Stanford begged.

Regulus shook his head and smirked. 'I sure hope you're a virgin.'

'Is she dead?' Rodolphus asked, as Regulus came down the stairs.

'Yes.' Regulus replied.

'Good job, Reggie!' Bellatrix exclaimed.

Regulus rolled his eyes. 'Why are _you_ even here?'

'She likes tagging along.' Yaxley muttered.

'You're just mad cause I crucioed you.' Bellatrix replied.

'You crucioed him?' Rodolphus asked amused.

'For fun.' Bellatrix shrugged. 'I needed to prove him wrong.'

Rodolphus smirked. 'That's my girl.'

'So everyone's dead?' Jugson asked.

Everyone nodded.

'Where's Rab?' Rodolphus asked.

Everyone paused.

'Rabastan!' Rodolphus yelled.

There was no answer.

'Fuck. Split up. Look for him.' Rodolphus ordered.

Nodding, everyone quickly went their separate ways, searching all of the house for Rabastan.

'Rabastan!' Bellatrix yelled. 'Come on, this ain't funny!'

'Bella, we've got to go!' Regulus yelled, frantically.

'What?' Bellatrix asked.

'Aurors! They're here! They're coming! Apparate, Go!' Regulus yelled.

Bellatrix grabbed Regulus's arm, and the both apparated out.

They arrived in Lestrange Manor, seeing Rodolphus was already there.

'You didn't find...? Rodolphus asked.

Regulus and Bellatrix shook his head.

'Do you think the Aurors...' Rodolphus trailed off.

'I think...' Regulus gulped, not wanting to finish his sentence.

'Traitors.' Rodolphus hissed. 'They'll be first to die!'

Bellatrix went to go sit beside her husband. 'It will be okay. We'll get him out.'

Rodolphus clenched his teeth.

'Not first, actually.' Rodolphus said. 'Second.'

'Who's first?' Regulus asked.

Rodolphus just replied with a cruel smirk.

'You'll never guess what happened!' James yelled, barging into the room, which Anne was in.

Anne had cried herself to sleep, and suddenly jolted awake, due to the noise.

'James?' Anne asked, sleepily.

'Sorry, didn't know you were sleeping.' James said.

'Didn't know you were here.' Anne replied, yawning, and sitting up.

Sirius walked in with Lily, and Callie by his side.

'What's up?' Anne asked, smiling.

'The Aurors just caught someone!' Sirius said with a smile.

Anne's heart began to race. She wondered if she should hope it was Rodolphus. It would ensure her safety.

'Who?' Anne asked, her voice shaking slightly.

'Rabastan.' Lily said, carefully.

Anne paused for several minutes, not saying anything.

'Anne?' Sirius asked, softly. 'Anne, Sweetheart, are you alright?'

'I think I'm going to be sick!' Anne yelled, jumping out of bed and running towards the washroom.

Anne locked the door behind her, and threw up into the toilet, before falling to the floor, clutching her stomach.

Something didn't feel right.

**Author's Note:** Poor Rabastan! Poor Anne.

I know this chapter isn't as good. Don't worry, the storyline will start to pick up soon! Especially when Anne comes head to head with the Deatheaters!


	42. AN

Okay, I'm TERRIBLY sorry.

I know I was supposed to have an updated chapter by this week, but I got really sick, and I didn't manage to finish it.

Really sorry for all those readers who were looking forward to another chapter, and sorry once again to keep everyone waiting.

I'm not sure when I'm going to get another chapter up, I'm HOPING there'll be one by the end of THIS week, but unlike last time, I won't make any promises...since last time it didn't go so well. I'm still sick and I don't know when I'll get around to it, especially with school, BUT I _will_ try. You guys deserve another chapter, and I certainly owe you one.

Sorry once again :(


	43. Sort of Finding Out

**Author's Note: **I've recovered! But this will probably be my last chapter until sometime after June 22nd. Enjoy the chapter!

_This isn't possible. It can't be possible to gain weight this fast._

Anne was in her bedroom, examining herself in her full length mirror. She couldn't help but notice that she was rapidly gaining weight.

There was a knock on the door.

'Anne, are you ready yet?' Sirius called.

Anne turned around. 'In a minute!'

Quickly looking through the closet, Anne picked out a dress, which she altered so that it would fit her, and then wore a sweater that belonged to Sirius on top of it, before heading out.

'See, that dress still fits!' Sirius exclaimed.

Anne was too embarrassed to say she altered the dress.

'Yeah, but I think I'll start working out anyways.' Anne commented. 'I really want to lose this weight.'

'For the last time, Anne, you're over exaggerating. It's a couple of pounds.' Sirius replied.

'So you admit I gained weight!' Anne exclaimed.

Sirius hesitated. 'Not so much that it makes you fat.'

'Yeah, well, you haven't seen my body.' Anne said, with a frown. 'It's so impossible.'

Sirius kissed Anne. 'And when will you let me see?'

Anne felt guilty. She had been back for a while now, but she still didn't let Sirius touch her. He had been very patient, but Anne felt too self conscious to let him near her.

'I'm sorry.' Anne mumbled.

'Don't be sorry.' Sirius said, 'I know you've been through a lot.'

'It's not that.' Anne insisted, honestly. 'I just...I want to lose the weight first.'

Sirius had the biggest urge to laugh, but he decided to be considerate of Anne's feelings.

'I'd love you no matter what you looked like.' Sirius promised.

'I know, just, please? Just a little longer? I'll lose the weight soon.' Anne said.

Sirius nodded. 'Well, let's head out. James and Lily are waiting for us.'

'You weren't kidding about the weight gain.' James whispered to Sirius.

James and Sirius were both walking ahead of Anne, who was with Lily. They were far enough so that neither Anne nor Lily could hear them.

'I told you.' Sirius replied. 'She's very sensitive about her weight too, so don't say anything.'

'Well, can you blame her? She's always been skinny.' James replied. 'How did this happen anyways?'

'I dunno, she just stays home, eats, and gets sick.' Sirius replied. 'I don't think she's handling everything as well as I originally thought. I think she might be you know, one of those people who eat their feelings.'

'Well, we'll help her. Start training again, playing Quidditch, and working out with her.' James replied. 'She'll be okay, Sirius.'

'I know.' Sirius said. 'I just feel so helpless. We talk all the time, but she never really tells me anything.'

'Lily's tried too.' James said, with a sigh. 'Anne talks about Rodolphus, if she's asked, but I don't know, she's so distant.'

'I wish I knew what it was like for her to live there.' Sirius said. 'I can only imagine how horrible it was.'

'Yeah. I don't think I'll ever forget how she looked, when she finally escaped him.' James said. 'She looked so broken.'

'She still looks like that sometimes.' Sirius said. 'She's always crying.'

'What do you do?' James asked.

'Just listen to her talk, hold her, and tell her I'm there for her.' Sirius said. 'I know it doesn't sound like much, but it eventually seems to calm her down.'

'Thanks Sirius.' James said. 'You know, for taking care of her.'

Sirius hesitated. 'I was thinking...'

'What?' James asked.

'Maybe she'll be better off living with your parents. Just for a while.' Sirius answered. 'They'll probably be able to take better care of her, and you know, they've had experience with this stuff. Plus, she'll be safer there.'

James nodded. 'I think that'd be a good idea. I'll talk to them about it.'

'Talk to who about what?' Anne asked, as she and lily caught up with the boys.

'Just order business.' James lied. 'When're you coming anyways?'

'How about the next meeting?' Anne asked. 'I'm free whenever.'

'That sounds good.' Lily replied. 'Everyone's dying to see you again.'

'And I'm dying to see them as well.' Anne replied. 'God, I missed so much!'

'Oh, and Anne, we were considering your words before.' Lily commented.

'What words?' Anne asked.

'About getting married.' Lily said, smiling.

'Oh my god, really?' Anne exclaimed.

Lily laughed. 'Yes. And you're right, it's not or never. So, James and I will be married by the end of the month!'

'Congratulations!' Anne exclaimed, joyfully, hugging both James and Lily.

'So, when are you two getting engaged?' James asked, jokingly.

Anne bit down on her tongue.

'We actually got engaged before you two.' Sirius admitted.

'WHAT?' Lily and James both yelled, shocked.

'Yeah...' Anne said quietly.

She knew she should've told Sirius about becoming Rodolphus's mistress. She should've told him they were no longer engaged, and cannot ever get married.

'Why didn't you tell us!' Lily yelled.

'Too much had been going on.' Sirius replied. 'Anyways, we wanted to keep in on the down low.'

'You guys have to get married!' Lily insisted.

Sirius smiled. 'We will, when it's time.'

Anne forced a smile on her face. 'Of course, Lils. You know, it's now or never.'

'I can't believe you didn't tell me!' James exclaimed.

Anne laughed. 'Sorry, cousin. It was a secret. Plus, you were liable to kill Sirius.'

James scoffed.

'So, Anne, stop procrastinating!' Lily said, happily. 'What store do you wanna go to?'

Anne was about to answer, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Noticing her expression, Sirius James, and Lily all looked up.

Regulus immediately reached for his wand.

'No!' Lucius ordered quietly. 'Are you mad? We're in public and you're underage! Leave her be!'

Anne stood in front of Lucius and Regulus, trying to keep her breath steady.

'Yes, Malfoy, do try and remember not to ruin your reputation.' Sirius hissed, stepping closer to Anne.

Lucius smirked. 'I ought to remind you to try and do the same.'

'What do you want?' Lily snapped. 'Leave us alone.'

'Who asked you to speak, Mudblood?' Regulus retorted.

James reached for his wand.

'James, don't.' Lily said, holding James's arm.

'I'd like to see you try, Potter.' Regulus sneered, before turning to Anne.

'And how is our newest traitor doing?' Regulus asked.

Anne briefly closed her eyes. 'Regulus...'

'I daresay you've gained a lot of weight, Anne.' Regulus mocked.

'Shut up!' Anne exclaimed, feeling insecure.

'Anne, let's go.' Sirius said.

Lucius, however, had other ideas, as he stepped closer to Anne.

'Get away from her!' Sirius yelled.

'Sirius, no!' Anne insisted. 'He won't hurt me. Not here...'

'I'm glad to see you still have a brain.' Lucius responded. 'I'm afraid I was worried about you. Clearly, I had thought you must've gone mad for even thinking about running away, but alas, I see, you're still the little girl making foolish decisions.'

'What do you want?' Anne asked, confidently, not showing any fear.

'Come with me.' Lucius requested. 'I can guarantee your safety. I promise, Rodolphus won't harm you.'

'What lies!' Anne responded. 'Even _if_ you were telling the truth, I'd never return to him!'

'I think you ought to reconsider.' Lucius drawled. 'Anne it's only a matter of time before you come back. It's what you do, you leave, and then you come back again. You want more attention? You got it. Now, come with me.'

'She said no.' James replied, angrily. 'Now go!'

'He won't stop looking for you, Anne.' Lucius said, before placing his hand over her stomach. 'Especially because of this lovely creature inside of you.'

Anne's eyes went wide.

'You're lying!' Anne said, slightly hysterical.

'Am I?' Lucius asked. 'Feeling sick lately, gaining weight at rapid speed? Dear god, I used to praise you for your intelligence!'

'It's impossible!' Anne all but screamed.

'I think you ought to know that anything possible, by now, _Mistress._' Lucius emphasized.

Anne shook her head, not believing what was happening.

'Oh no.' Anne whispered, finally understanding.

'You shouldn't have left.' Lucius said. 'Now, it's not too late. Come with me. You know Rodolphus won't harm you, if you're pregnant. He misses you, Anne and he cannot wait to see his child.'

Anne made her decision, without hesitation. 'Never! I will never let him get his hands on an innocent child! Never ever!'

Regulus sneered. 'Stupid bitch, you won't get away with this. We'll massacre every filthy muggle city there is, until we get you.'

'No!' Anne said, determined.

Throughout all this, Sirius, James, and Lily remained quiet, completely lost, and confused.

'Bad decision.' Lucius commented. 'I hope you know Rodolphus will stop at nothing to get you and his _son_ back. Why are you being so stubborn? The longer you hold out, the worse it'll be for you!'

'He will never catch me!' Anne said.

'How many innocent lives are you willing to risk?' Regulus mocked. 'He won't stop his killing raids. And we are more than happy to help him.'

'We're done talking.' Anne said, in a deadly tone. 'Get away from me.'

Anne came off stronger than she felt. Inside, she was dying of fear. She felt the urge to scream and cry. To lock herself up in a room, and never ever leave again.

Lucius came even closer to Anne, and whispered. 'Find out whose baby it is. If it's mine, kill it! Or we're both dead.'

Lucius nodded, and left, along with a curious Regulus.

Anne stood on her spot, feeling more helpless than ever.

Not only was she pregnant, she didn't even know who the child belonged to.

Finally, Anne looked at her friends.

Lily looked confused, but sympathetic. James looked as hopeless as Anne felt. But Sirius, he looked angry, hurt, and betrayed.

'Oh, Anne.' James said, hugging her. 'What did you do?'

And at these words, Anne broke down crying.

Reality hit her hard.

No one, not even Anne, really knew what exactly she got herself into.

'You saw her?' Narcissa exclaimed.

Lucius nodded his head, grimly, taking a sip of his drink. 'I asked her to come with me...I was hoping she would. But it was to no avail.'

'Does...does she _know?'_ Narcissa asked, quietly.

'Now she does.' Lucius replied. 'I assumed she would've figured it out before, but alas, she didn't. Stupid girl.'

'Did you tell Rodolphus?' Narcissa asked.

'He's on a mission.' Lucius replied. 'I'll tell him as soon as he's back. No doubt he'll be furious.'

Narcissa paused for a long while, before deciding to give in.

'How is she?' She asked softly.

Lucius's eyes hardened for a few seconds. 'She seemed happy.'

Narcissa took a shark intake of breath. 'Oh.'

'She instantly paled when she saw me, and her heart broke when she saw Regulus.' Lucius replied. 'I believe that he may be her only regret.'

'Rabastan.' Narcissa said.

'What?' Lucius asked.

'She was really close to Rabastan.' Narcissa replied. 'Close to him in ways that I never was with her.'

'And your point?' Lucius asked.

'I think he could've convinced Anne to come back.' Narcissa said. 'Regulus would not have been able to convince her, but Rabastan certainly would have.'

'I highly doubt it.' Lucius replied. 'Rabastan would've been likely to kill her on the spot, despite the fact that she's carrying...Rodolphus's child.'

Lucius said the last words uncertainly, though Narcissa didn't notice.

'I know he acts like he doesn't like her all that much, but they were really close.' Narcissa said.

'I doubt it.' Lucius replied.

'As if you would know any better.' Narcissa said.

'I know Anne very well.' Lucius argued.

'Yeah, well you thought she'd actually come back with you, but she didn't.' Narcissa said.

'Bloody shut up!' Lucius hissed, slamming down his glass.

Narcissa jumped back slightly in shock.

'I have to be up early tomorrow.' Lucius said, calmer. 'Goodnight, Narcissa.'

'I think he helped her!' Narcissa said, with a frown.

Lucius stopped, and glared at Narcissa. 'What?'

'I think Rabastan helped her escape...' Narcissa whispered.

'Are you mental?' Lucius asked, almost amused.

'I don't he helped her in the sense that he planned it with her!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'I just...I think he gave her the information she needed in case she WANTED to run away.'

'That's ridiculous!' Lucius dismissed.

'She knew where the Apparation point was! She knew her way around the Mansion!' Narcissa said.

'She's been there for a long time. She's clever, and she's been planning this from the beginning. She probably just made sure she remembered where everything was.' Lucius defended.

'Lucius, _you're_ Rodolphus's best friend, can you honestly say you know your way around Lestrange Manor?' Narcissa asked. 'Even Bella hasn't gotten used to it yet.'

'Narcissa, _why_ would Rabastan even do such a thing?' Lucius asked, annoyed.

'Because even if he's all for the cause, I still think he always wanted Anne to make her own decision.' Narcissa said. 'Rabastan always felt Anne wasn't treated the way Pureblood girls ought to be treated.'

'That's enough Narcissa.' Lucius said. 'Hold your tongue about things you know nothing about. Good night.'

'Goodnight.' Narcissa replied, stoically.

Narcissa watched Lucius walk up the stairs, before walking into the living room. She sighed and seated herself on one of the couches.

'Oh, Anne.' Narcissa said, aloud to herself. 'What are you doing?'

Narcissa was worried about her friend. The war was getting worse, and every day she lived with the fear that someone she knew, or worse, someone she loved, would end up dead.

Narcissa knew that Anne was scared, but didn't understand why she wouldn't just come back. Surely, she knew, that in the end, she would have no choice, right?

'Sirius...' Anne tried for the hundredth time that day.

Sirius sat in silence, staring at the wall ahead of him, not answering Anne.

'Sirius, please...' Anne begged.

'You should pack your stuff, Anne.' Sirius finally said. 'You'll be safer with your aunt and uncle.'

'Sirius...' Anne said, desperately.

'You should pack, Anne.' Sirius repeated.

'You hate me...' Anne stated softly.

It broke Sirius's heart to hear her utter those words.

'I don't hate you, Anne. I could never hate you.' Sirius promised. 'I just can't figure out why you didn't tell me.'

'What?' Anne yelled. 'Oh, come on, I didn't know!'

This got Sirius mad.

'Would you stop lying, already?' He yelled.

'I'm not lying!' Anne shrieked.

'How could Lucius fucking Malfoy know you're pregnant before YOU even know?' Sirius hissed.

Anne closed her eyes and bit down on her lip.

'Yeah, that's what I thought.' Sirius replied, harshly. 'I get it, you fucked Rodolphus, and got yourself pregnant. You said you wouldn't, but whatever.'

'Sirius, listen – '

'I get it, Anne, okay? I'm not mad.' Sirius said, sincerely. 'You can't resist the guy...you've never been able to.'

'I didn't have to come back, Sirius! But I did! Doesn't that say anything to you?' Anne exclaimed.

'It does, Anne.' Sirius promised. 'I just, you promised, you know.'

'I know.' Anne said, hopelessly. 'I tried Sirius...I really tried...'

Anne's voice broke.

'I believe you.' Sirius said. 'Don't worry, it's fine. You should go live with your aunt though.'

Anne nodded. 'Yes, I suppose it _is_ safer in their home.'

'I'll help you pack.' Sirius said.

Anne nodded, and sighed. 'There's something you should know.'

'What?' Sirius asked, frowning.

'I really didn't know I was pregnant.' Anne said.

'Anne! Will you just – '

'Wait!' Anne interrupted. 'Just let me finished. Please?'

Sirius nodded stiffly.

'I didn't _want_ to sleep with Rodolphus. I convinced him to wait until I turned seventeen, and like I thought, he agreed. But...he found out I was engaged to you.' Anne explained. 'He was so mad, Sirius. I couldn't stop him. I swear, I didn't want to...'

'One day...' Sirius said, angrily. 'I _am_ going to kill him.'

Anne gulped. 'There's more.'

Sirius scoffed. 'What else could possibly be worse?'

'He...he found a way.' Anne said.

'A way?' Sirius asked, confused.

'To make me his...mistress...officially.' Anne said, slowly.

The ground seemed to have been pulled from underneath Anne, as she stood there in a long, ongoing, brutal silence with Sirius.

The confusion never left his face, his frown merely deepened.

'That's impossible.' Sirius stated. 'He already tried once. I...I was there. I saw it.'

A grim expression made its way onto Sirius's face, at the horrid memory.

Anne shook her head, sadly.

'He...The Dark Lord...he found a way.' Anne said softly. 'He wanted to reward Rodolphus.'

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'What?'

'That's why...that's how Lucius knew I was pregnant. Rodolphus knows automatically. It's one of the perks of being my master_._' Anne said bitterly. 'And...That's why you and I cannot get married. I'm bound to him now.'

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?'

Anne trembled with misery. 'I couldn't...I – I couldn't. I'm _so_ sorry.'

'How could you LIE about something like this?' Sirius exclaimed.

'It's not like I _wanted_ to become his Mistress, Sirius! I've NEVER wanted that!' Anne screamed.

Sirius took several deep breaths. 'It doesn't matter. What's done is done. We'll think of something.'

Anne nodded, trying to calm herself done.

'What are we going to do about the baby?' Sirius finally asked.

'What?' Anne asked, being caught off guard.

'Well, we're not keeping it.' Sirius stated.

'Maybe _you're_ not.' Anne replied.

Sirius paused. 'You really wanna keep that thing?'

'It's NOT a thing!' Anne exclaimed. 'It's...it's my child.'

'Anne, you can't keep the baby...' Sirius said, softly.

'I can't kill him!' Anne exclaimed, horrified.

'You thought differently at fourteen.' Sirius reminded her.

'That was different!' Anne insisted. 'I was fourteen, and I thought...I thought Rodolphus would've killed me if he found out I was pregnant. But now...'

Anne trailed.

'But now?' Sirius asked.

'It's a boy, Sirius. Again. I'm carrying his son, again. His heir.' Anne said, quietly.

'Anne, it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. You can't – You just can't keep it.' Sirius said, trying to get through to Anne.

'No, he'll know if I kill the child. He'll _know_.' Anne said, a little frantically.

'Anne, surely he'll know you won't keep it?' Sirius asked.

'He'll kill me.' Anne choked out.

'Anne, I won't let him – '

'Let him? _Let him?'_ Anne exclaimed. 'You _can't_ stop him from doing _anything_, Sirius. He's a murderer! He has no conscience!'

Sirius wrapped his arms Anne. 'Anne, it will be okay. You don't have to be afraid of him, anymore.'

Anne pushed Sirius away from her. 'He's _never_ going to stop coming after me. And if I _kill_ his child...he'll kill me.'

'Anne...you knew he was going to come after you, anyways.' Sirius said. 'You always knew that!'

'But I would never have left if I knew I was pregnant!' Anne screamed.

She regretted the words as soon as she said it. The look on Sirius's face was enough to make her regret it.

'Sirius, I didn't mean...' Anne trailed off.

'It's not even for the love of your child.' Sirius stated, angrily. 'It's your stupid fear of dying.'

'I _do_ love this child!' Anne hissed. 'I'm never going to let Rodolphus near him! I never wanted to get pregnant!'

'So if you kill it, you think he'll find you, but if you keep it, you think he won't find you?' Sirius asked.

'It'll buy me time.' Anne answered.

'Time for what?' Sirius asked.

'I don't know!' Anne screamed. 'I just need for time! I'll think of something! Even if I have to do it alone!'

Sirius wrapped his arms around Anne again. 'You're not alone. If you want to keep the baby...if this is what you want, then I'll help. You're not alone.'

Anne nodded and cried into Sirius.

She couldn't help but notice how stiff Sirius was.

'So she knows?' Rodolphus asked.

'Yes.' Lucius replied.

'And she didn't go with you?'

'No.' Lucius answered.

'I think, Lucius, that you've lost your touch.' Rodolphus said, grimly.

'I'm sure, if she were alone, and not accompanied by Black, Potter, and the Mudblood, that she would've came.'

'Sure.' Rodolphus replied.

'You didn't see her...especially after she saw Regulus.' Lucius added.

At the mention of Regulus, Rodolphus frowned.

'I always wondered why she was so fond of Regulus.' Rodolphus replied.

Lucius shrugged. 'Sirius's brother, Narcissa's cousin. It's only natural.'

'If you say so.' Rodolphus replied.

'Have you decided what to do with Anne?' Lucius asked.

'I'm hoping she'll come home, on her own.' Rodolphus replied, honestly.

'And if she doesn't?' Lucius asked.

'Then, I'll find her, and drag her back here, myself.' Rodolphus replied, harshly.

'And then?'

'I don't know. We'll see.' Rodolphus replied.

'What if...she gets rid of the child?' Lucius asked.

Rodolphus's eyes narrowed in anger. 'She won't.'

'Let's just say he does, then what?' Lucius asked.

'Then I will still hunt her down.' Rodolphus replied. 'But when I find her, I will make sure she dies the most painful, brutal death ever.'

Lucius wanted to ask Rodolphus what he would do if the child wasn't his, but decided not to. He already knew, after all. Lucius knew being his best friend, wouldn't stop Rodolphus from killing him.

'Any news on Rabastan?' Rodolphus asked. 'How's he doing?'

'He's holding up.' Lucius replied. 'They've allowed me to see him.'

'Any message from him?' Rodolphus asked.

Lucius nodded. 'He said that you would never survive Azkaban.'

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'I'm sure I'd last longer than him.'

Lucius shrugged. He didn't believe his friend would survive long in Azkaban either.

'Did he say anything else?' Rodolphus asked.

Lucius nodded. 'Anne's uncle went to go question him. For information.'

'I thought he retired.' Rodolphus stated.

'He did. I guess once he heard it was Rabastan, he wanted to help out.' Lucius replied. 'He tried to cut a deal with him.'

'What was the deal?'

'Cutting down his sentence, if he named other Deatheaters, and gave instructions on how to get into Lestrange Manor.'

Rodolphus laughed. 'And I assume it didn't work?'

Lucius shook his head. 'If I'm still undetected, then I assure you, Rabastan did not betray us.'

'What else?' Rodolphus asked.

'Apparently, Anne was distraught when she heard that Rabastan was in Azkaban.' Lucius said.

'It's funny, isn't it?' Rodolphus asked.

'What?' Lucius asked.

She seems to only hate you and me.' Rodolphus answered.

'And Bellatrix.' Lucius added.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'That's different. That was always different. Anyways, I've seen them get along.'

'I don't know what she's got against _me_.' Lucius said.

Rodolphus looked up at his friend, and laughed.

Lucius joined him.

Neither really knew why on earth they were laughing.

_Flashback_

_'Tell us where the other Deatheaters are located, and I can guarantee your freedom.' Charles said to Rabastan, speaking to him across his cell._

_Rabastan looked at Charles before saying, 'I thought you retired.'_

_Charles just glared at Rabastan, 'Stick to the topic, if you'll please. I'm sure you know that rounding up Deatheaters is a particular touchy subject for me.'_

_'Of course, got to keep you traitor niece safe, don't you?' Rabastan said, rolling his eyes, looking bored._

_'My niece is no traitor, I think it was very brave of her to do what she did.' Charles replied. 'Which is mroe than I can say for any of you.'_

_'So...you want to to give up my brother and the others, in order for my freedom?' Rabastan asked, curiously._

_'Yes.' Charles replied. 'I promise no one will ever bother you again.'_

_'And...Did you really think that I would do that?' Rabastan asked, laughing. 'Unlike Anne, I remain loyal.'_

_'Anne's loyal to her family.' Charles said, harshly. 'Not to a bunch of brain dead, ruthless, stupid Deatheaters!'_

_Rabastan smirked. 'I don't know why you've never gotten this through your head. __We__ are Anne's family and I assure you when Rodolphus finds her, and he will, as her family, and head of her household , he will punish Anne so severely that she won't even remember her own name.'_

'_That man is __**never**__ getting his hands on my niece again.' Charles. 'And you're going to be here for the rest of your life if you don't give me any information.'_

'_I'd rather die a madman in Azkaban than help Bloodtraitors like you.' Rabastan pointed out. 'Keep me in here for the rest of my life, I don't care.'_

'_That's easy for you to say now when there are no Dementors around.' Charles said, darkly. 'A couple of hours ago, were you not screaming, tortured by your own memories?'_

'_We're winning this war.' Rabastan said, harshly. 'We both know it. It's not gonna be long until I'm broken out of here. Oh, and believe me, not even dearest Annabelle can save you from the wrath of all the Deatheaters just waiting to finish you off. I can say, with confidence, that you'll be joining your sister very soon.'_

_Charles scoffed. 'As if I'm supposed to be frightened by a prisoner. I'm not frightened of any of you.'_

'_Ahhh, but you should be. Oh, the things we can do. Just ask Anne yourself.' Rabastan said. _

'_You guys will never get your hands on my niece again.' Charles promised._

'_Oh, we will. You know, Anne, she cannot keep herself away from Rodolphus.' Rabastan replied. 'She'll come back sooner or later for Rodolphus, or Regulus, or Lucius, or Narcissa, or myself.'_

'_You seem so sure.' Charles replied._

'_You don't.' Rabastan smirked. 'Admit it, we know your darling Anne better than you do.'_

'_I don't deny that she...cares about all of you.' Charles replied, bitterly. 'In fact, she just about fell apart when she found out you'd been caught and dumped in Azkaban.'_

_Rabastan smiled. 'If that's not proof to you, then I don't know what is.'_

'_You've poisoned her mind.' Charles said, angrily. 'She was just a child!'_

'_I'm not the one who kept her locked up in her room, forbidding her to have a wand!' Rabastan hissed. 'We trained her, we encouraged her magical talent. If anyone's been poisoning her mind, it's you damn Potters!' _

'_This is your final chance.' Charles said, with a note of finality in his voice. 'Who else is working for Voldemort, and where can I find them?'_

'_Fuck off.' Rabastan spat._

'_You'll rot here for the rest of your life.' Charles said, with no remorse._

_Rabastan smirked once more, but gave no reply. _

'How are you doing, Sweetheart?' Callie asked, giving Anne a glass of water.

Anne smiled and rubbed her stomach. 'He's a frisky little fella.'

Callie laughed. 'Has he been bothering you?'

'Kicking nonstop!' Anne laughed.

'Just like James.' Callie said with a small smile.

'Thanks for letting me stay here, again.' Anne said. 'I promise, once the baby is born, I'll find my own place.'

'Nonsense, Anne.' Callie said. 'You're family and I want you to stay here! I like knowing you're safe.'

'Thank you.' Anne said, sincerely.

'Have you decided on a name for the baby?' Callie asked.

'Not yet.' Anne replied. 'I want the perfect name or him. It hasn't come to me yet.'

Callie nodded and hesitated.

'I do want to keep him.' Anne said, knowing what her aunt was about to ask.

'I know you do, honey, I just, I can't understand why.' Callie admitted. 'I know it's your choice, and I'll stand by you, no matter what but...doesn't it just make things harder? Think about it, let's say everything does work out, will you be able to go through life with a child, growing up looking like Rodolphus?'

'He might look like me.' Anne pointed out.

'No matter how much he looks like you, a part of him _will_ look like Rodolphus.' Callie said.

'Maybe not.' Anne replied.

'Anne – '

'I'm tired Aunt Callie. Can I get some rest? I promise, we'll talk later.' Anne interrupted.

'Of course.' Callie said, before getting up and leaving.

Anne sighed as her aunt closed the door.

Rubbing her stomach again, Anne spoke aloud. 'Sweet baby, what am I going to do if you are born with blonde hair or grey eyes?'

Anne smiled. 'You're going to be such a precious, pretty little boy. I love you, you hear? I won't let anything happen to you.'

The baby kicked.

'Easy there, you don't want to hurt mommy, do you?'

Anne paused. 'Maybe you _are_ Rodolphus's...'

The baby kicked again.

Anne sighed.

**Author's Note: The baby is due next chapter :)**


	44. Birth of a Warrior

Asta Marionette

You'll find out whose baby it is in this chapter :)

And thank you, I'm glad to finally be feeling better. It inspired me to update quicker...for the time being.

MadlyinlovewithBowie

The author's note _was_ rather evil. I decided not to keep you guys waiting.

So here's the long awaited bith of Anne's baby!

And thank you for your wishes :)

Mlinds2

A spa year will certainly be good for Anne. within the next chapters, you'll see how Anne attempts to raise a baby. You'll read about her reaction, how the bay looks, and so on. Anne's life will revolve around him for a while. Which is a good thing. She needs to get her mind off of everything that has happened.

Your opinion is smart. These people seem to have a problem with letting go. Rodolphus has been obsessed, and has been since the day of her sorting. His obsession only grew as the years went by, and unfortunately for Anne, they're both severely mentally affected by each other.

At least Anne was smart enough to leave :)

As for how many chapters left, I'm not sure. It's coming to the end soon, but I can't say how many chapter, in case I decided to change a couple of this around. If I were to give you a rough estimate... it's probably about ten chapters or else. Most probably less.

Oh, the horrid inevitable. I'm not looking forward to ending the story. I considered changing the ending just cause I didn't want to write it. But it's how the story goes, and I decided I should stick with it.

I decided to give the next chapter early.

Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **I've realized every time I try to change to a different scene, I've used **** to indicate it, but for some reason, this doesn't work anymore on ! So, I'm really sorry about jumping from scene to scene with no indication! That would've bugged me. So now, I just give the setting out. Hopefully, it's less confusing.

_Malfoy Manor_

'Are you still asleep?' Rodolphus exclaimed, throwing a book at Lucius.

Lucius hissed. 'Unlike you, I actually have a job!'

'And what? I'm on my ass every day on my couch?' Rodolphus asked. 'I'm working too! Working for the cause!'

'You're working to find that bitch.' Lucius growled.

Rodolphus threw another book at Lucius. 'WHY HASN'T ANYONE FOUND HER YET?'

'They're probably well protected. Do you expect her to walk right into a Deatheater?' Lucius answered. 'Now what do you want?

With the ongoing war, the stress and tension was getting to everyone's heads. It was as if the two sides were in some sort of stalemate. Neither side was winning, and neither side was losing. The Deatheater may be working hard to take over wizarding Britain, but the Ministry, the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix were working just as hard.

Neither side seemed to have any leads.

'It's been too long!' Rodolphus exclaimed.

'Well, is she still pregnant?' Lucius asked.

'Yes.' Rodolphus replied. 'I don't even know when she's gonna have my son.'

'What do you want Rodolphus?' Lucius asked. 'If you're here to rant about Anne, I'm not in the mood. I've been working all day at the ministry, only to work all night for the Dark Lord! Not to mention my wedding is in less than a week!'

Rodolphus smirked for the first time that day. 'I see Cissy isn't going to be a virgin much longer.'

Lucius chuckled. 'Perhaps we'll give you son his very first playmate.'

'Perhaps.' Rodolphus said. 'Who knows, maybe if it's a girl, you'll be giving my son his future wife.'

Lucius drawled. 'Maybe later. Boys first.'

'Indeed.' Rodolphus agreed.

'Now, why are you here?' Lucius asked, giving up on his sleep, and climbing out of bed.

'There's a battle going on. Some of the men need reinforcements.' Rodolphus replied. 'The Dark Lord wants us there.'

'Who is it today? The Order or the Ministry?' Lucius asked.

'The Order.' Rodolphus replied.

'Give me a second to change.' Lucius replied.

Within a few minutes, Lucius was back, fully changed into his deatheater robes, already wearing his mask.

'Who's there so far?' Lucius asked.

'Evans, Yaxley, Dolohov, Rookwood, Travers, Carrow, Selwyn, Snape, Jugson, Avery, I don't know, they're all there, let's go!' Rodolphus said, finally annoyed.

With a nod, Lucius and Rodolphus apparated to the battle.

'About time!' someone yelled.

'Are we losing?' Rodolphus asked.

'We're not winning.' The masked deatheater replied.

Rodolphus nodded and taking out his wand, he began to yell out curses.

In the middle of battling a dark-haired man, Rodolphus thought of something.

Finishing off the man, Rodolphus ran towards the nearest Deatheater.

'Where is my wife?' Rodolphus whispered. 'Where's Bella?'

'Fighting somewhere.' The man replied.

Rodolphus cursed, and began to run around looking for his wife.

'Stupid bitch.' Rodolphus hissed.

'Language, Roddy.' Someone tutted.

Rodolphus knew it could only be one person.

'Go home, Bella.' Rodolphus whispered, harshly. 'I don't want you getting hurt!'

'I can't!' Bellatrix whispered. 'The Dark Lord ordered me here!'

'Well I'm ordering you to – '

Rodolphus hissed, as he hit the ground. His mask had fallen off. This didn't matter much to Rodolphus, as he was a very well known Deatheater.

'Lestrange.' James acknowledge.

'Well, well, Potter. Cursing someone while their back is turned?' Rodolphus asked, getting up. 'How very _Slytherin_ of you. Perhaps the Slytherin gene runs in both sides of Anne's family.'

James ignored Rodolphus and sent a curse at him.

Rodolphus barely dodged it. 'Where the fuck is my mistress?'

Rodolphus sent several curses towards James.

James blocked them all, very skilfully, with a smirk on his face. 'Your mistress? I don't believe we've met. You should introduce us one day.'

Rodolphus growled, and successfully hit James with a curse, knocking him off his feet.

'How's my son?' Rodolphus asked. 'You know, that baby I planted inside your traitorous whore of a cousin?'

James recovered quickly, and was now livid. 'Oh, you didn't know? SHE KILLED IT.'

Rodolphus knew it was a lie. Rodolphus would have felt it if Anne aborted the baby, but he was angered nonetheless.

Unfortunately, for Rodolphus, someone else had their eye on James. Rodolphus was now left with no one to duel.

Suddenly, he saw an unmistakeable flash of red hair.

Rodolphus smirked, and made his way to Lily Evans.

'Mudblood!' Rodolphus called, before aiming a curse at her.

Lily screamed and somehow managed to block the curse.

'No bad.' Rodolphus remarked. 'For a Mudblood.'

Lily aimed her own curse at Rodolphus.

Rodolphus deflected it with ease.

Lily and Rodolphus duelled ruthlessly with each other. Rodolphus already knew what a great witch Lily was, and didn't bother going easy on her.

Lily fought with all her might, wanting to hurt Rodolphus for all the pain he cause Anne.

Finally...

'Sectumsempra!'

Rodolphus hissed in pain, and fell on his knees, as Lily used Snape's very own curse on him.

Lily was mildly horrified.

Rodolphus, in pain and anger, aimed a curse on Lily, making her crash to the ground.

The heavily bleeding Rodolphus slowly made his way towards Lily, trying to get her wand.

'No!' Lily screamed. 'Get off me! Get off! GET OFF!'

Lily kicked and screamed, and Rodolphus, being in a weak state, felt every blow, and was barely able to defend himself.

Finally after a lot of struggle, Lily managed to get away from Rodolphus. She took no time apparating away.

_At the Potter's_

Anne was looking through some old photo albums, reminiscing about her days as a child.

When her parents were still alive, when she never met Rodolphus, when she knew nothing about the war, and when James was her best friend.

She smiled looking at all the silly pictured of James and herself. All their holidays, birthdays, and vacations.

This is the life Anne wanted for her child. All the happiness, the fun, the love and the innocence. She didn't want her son around a man like Rodolphus, whether he was the father or not.

Anne felt she owed it to her son to give him the best possible life she can, just like her parents tried for her.

Finally, Anne was beginning to understand why her parents did the things she did.

Suddenly, she heard a popping noise.

'LILY!' Anne shrieked, horrified. 'OH MY GOD, LILY, ARE YOU OKAY?AUNT CALLIE! UNCLE CHARLES!'

'Anne, shhh, it's alright!' Lily insisted, as Callie and Charles came running into the room.

Callie took one look at Lily, and screamed at well, whereas Charles starting exclaiming to Lily to sit down, take it easy.

'I'll call a healer!' Charles said.

'Oh, Lily!' Callie cried. 'Come, sit!'

'No really! IT'S NOT MY BLOOD!' Lily exclaimed over everyone else.

'OH MY GOD, IS IT JAMES?' Anne screamed.

Callie's eyes went wide, and Charles looked as if he was going to have a stroke.

'No! Anne, you crazy, hormonal, pregnant girl!' Lily glared. 'It's not mine. I'm okay. James is okay. Everyone is okay!'

Charles took deep breaths, Callie took a seat, and Anne looked relieve.

'Now calm down.' Lily said. 'All this stress can't be good for the baby.'

'Right.' Anne said, breathing heavily. 'Right. Well whose blood is it?'

Lily hesitated. 'It's Lestrange's. He was attacking me, but I got the better of him.'

Everyone quietly waited for Anne's reaction.

'That's...Rodolphus's blood?' Anne asked.

'Yes.' Lily said.

Suddenly, there were several more pops.

'Lily!' James exclaimed.

'It's okay, I'm okay!' Lily insisted.

James immediately calmed down.

'Is everyone okay?' Lily asked.

James, accompanied by Remus and Peter all nodded.

'I was so worried about you.' James said, pulling Lily close to him.

'It's okay, James.' Lily said, kissing James. 'I got away when I could.'

'Anyone caught?' Anne asked.

Remus shook his head. 'No one caught. No one identified, either. Though, I think Bellatrix was there...'

'What?' Sirius exclaimed. 'Bella? Are you sure?'

'Oh yeah, she does the same missions as the others. She's in the Dark Lord's inner circle.' Anne said.

'You tell us this now?' James asked pulling away from Lily.

Anne shrugged. 'It didn't come to mind.'

'That sure was scary.' Peter commented.

Anne glared at him. 'Oh? You think a little battle is scary, you coward? Try living with them!'

'Anne!' Callie exclaimed.

'What? He made it to Gryffindor but I didn't?' Anne asked.

'Anne, enough.' Charles said, sternly.

Sirius hugged Anne. 'Don't worry. Everyone is safe.'

'Hmph.' Was all Anne said.

'So, how your lovely boy doing?' Sirius asked, running Anne's very round stomach.

Anne looked at Lily and suddenly thought of something.

'We need to go to St. Mungo's!' Anne exclaimed, grabbing Lily by the hand.

'I thought you said you were okay!' James said.

'I am!' Lily insisted. 'Anne, what are you...?'

'We need to go.' Anne said, shooting Lily a desperate look.

'Oh, right. Okay, James, I will be back later.' Lily said. 'Don't worry everything is good!'

Anne and Lily apparated out, leaving everyone else very confused.

_At St. Mungo's_

'Okay, Anne, tell me what is going on!' Lily demanded.

'I think to see a healer, for the baby.' Anne replied.

'Like a check-up?' Lily asked. 'I thought you had a private healer coming to check up on you every so often.'

Anne shook her head. 'This is for something else.'

'Finally.' Came a drawling voice.

Lily's hand twitched, as she nearly pulled out her wand.

'Go away, Malfoy.' Anne hissed.

'What are you doing here?' Lily asked. 'Tending to your battle wounds?'

Lucius smirked. 'Whatever do you mean, Miss Evans? Or...is it Potter now?'

Lily just answered with a glare.

'You'll know when I come out, now can you just go!' Anne exclaimed.

Lucius brought his hand forward to touch Anne's stomach. 'You're really big now. The baby iis coming any day now, I'm guessing?'

'Fuck you, Malfoy.' Anne spat.

'Is there a problem here?' asked a random healer.

'Yes, Miss, can you tell Mr. Malfoy that I don't like when people touch my stomach?' Anne requested.

'So sorry, Miss Sorelli.' Lucius replied, politely.

'Is everything good then?' The healer asked.

'Yes, wonderful.' Anne replied dully. 'Is there a healer I can see? It's an emergency.'

'Of course, I'm free. Right this way.' The healer replied.

The healer led the way and Anne, along with Lily, followed behind her.

'What do you mean _you'll find out_?' Lily asked. 'Find out what?'

Anne didn't say anything.

'Annabelle Sorelli, tell me what is going on this instant!' Lily said, sternly.

'Aren't I the one who should be practising the parent role?' Anne asked, as a small smile appeared on her lips.

'Anne!'

'Oh fine.' Anne groaned. 'You're gonna find out anyways.'

'What?' Lily asked. 'What's going on?'

'I don't know whose baby it is.' Anne admitted.

Lily looked puzzle. 'What do you mean? You and Sirius haven't...I mean, not that I know but...'

'It's not Sirius.' Anne said, frowning.

'Then who?' Suddenly Lily's eyes widened. 'Oh, Anne! You're kidding!'

'I wish I was.' Anne spoke softly.

'How did this happen?' Lily asked.

'They way it usually does...' Anne said, awkwardly.

'No! Lily exclaimed. 'I know how it works! James and I have – '

'Lily! I don't need to hear about you and James! I'm already always sick anyways!' Anne said, wrinkling her nose.'

'Oh, fine!' Lily said, exasperated. 'How did it happen?'

'He didn't force me, if that's what you mean.' Anne said. 'I was completely willing.'

'Oh, Anne.' Lily said, disappointed. 'This is going to kill Sirius.'

'We're not telling anyone this!' Anne hissed.

'Oh? And what if it is Malfoy's?' Lily asked. 'What are you going to say when you give birth to a blonde baby?'

'I don't know! I don't know if it's even his!' Anne exclaimed. 'That's why I'm here! I need to find out! And NO ONE needs to know about this, got it?'

Lily gave an annoyed sighed, but reluctantly assured Anne that her secret was safe.

'We're here, now what do you girls need?' The healer asked, as they entered a room.

'A DNA test.' Anne replied.

The healer sighed. 'Miss, we have a lot of patients here, patients who are dying or wounded from battle.'

'And?' Anne asked, calmly.

'I don't mean any disrespect, but we have higher priorities in this hospital than doing DNA tests for young teenage girls who sleep around with lots of men.' The healer replied. 'No offence.'

'Do you know who I am?' Anne asked.

Lily suddenly had this weird feeling that Anne was going to start throwing around her highly prominent pureblood name.

'Miss, it doesn't matter who you are.' The healer said.

'I'm Annabelle Sorelli.' Anne replied. 'I'm the escaped mistress of Rodolphus Lestrange.'

The healer was speechless.

'I need to know whose baby this is!' Anne exclaimed, her voice breaking. 'You don't think I know what all these people are going through? Well I do! It's them who don't know what I'm going through!'

'Miss Sorelli, I'm sorry I can't – '

'Please!' Anne pleaded. 'I'm so desperate. I need to know, I need a plan. My _life_ depends on it.'

Anne was now on the verge of tears and she wasn't the only one. Lily and the healer both looked like they were going to cry.

'I know DNA tests can be done really fast!' Anne exclaimed. 'Look, my friend is covered in Rodolphus Lestrange's blood, just please, check my blood and the one of my friend! If they match, then I'll know..._please.'_

The healer sighed. 'Okay, miss, take a seat and I'll be right back.

Anne let out a breath of relief and she sat down, as the healer left.

Lily joined her.

Anne buried her face in her hands. 'Oh god, Lily. I'm so scared. What am I going to do?'

'Anne, it's okay...' Lily said, softly.

'Lucius is right, the baby is coming any day now!' Anne said. 'I'm not ready, Lily. I can't...I dunno if I can do this.'

Lily squeezed Anne's hand. 'It's okay, Anne. Deep breaths.'

Anne took deep breaths and soon, the healer was back.

'How are you with needles?' The healer asked.

Anne wrinkled her nose.

The healer laughed. 'It will only sting for a moment. Here, drink the potion first.'

Anne drank the potion, as the healer transferred some blood from her veins.

'Now, the father's blood.' The healer said.

The healer wiped some of the blood off Lily and put it into another potion.

'Now what?' Anne asked.

'Watch the potion.' The healer answered. 'If it bubbles, then it's not the father. If it stays perfectly still, he is the father.'

Anne, Lily, and the healer all watched the potion intensely.

Anne waited for the potion to start bubbling.

Waited and waited.

And waited.

Nothing happened.

The healer nodded. 'Now you whose baby it is.'

Anne breathed very calmly. 'Thank you.'

'And don't worry, Miss Sorelli, I won't tell anyone about this.' The healer promised.

'Thanks again.' Anne said.

The healer nodded, and Lily and Anne left the room.

Lucius was right outside.

'Well?' Lucius asked.

'It's not yours.' Anne whispered, softly.

Lucius looked relieved, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

'Good.' Lucius replied. 'Unlike Rodolphus, I have no need for a bastard child.'

Anne clenched her teeth.

'If only Rodolphus had no need for a bastard child.' Anne said.

Lucius smirked, without humour.

'Come home?' He asked.

But he already knew the answer.

Anne shook her head. 'Goodbye Lucius.'

'Goodbye Anna.' Lucius said.

Anne looked up at Lucius, her shield faltering.

Lily grabbed Anne's hand quickly. 'Let's got home, Anne. You should get some rest. I'm sure the baby is making you very tired.'

Anne nodded, coming to her senses. 'Yes. The baby.'

Anne walked away, trying desperately not to look back at Lucius.

_Lestrange Manor_

'Easy Bella!' Rodolphus hissed.

'I'm almost done!' Bellatrix replied. 'Thank Merlin Snape knew the counter curse!'

'Rodolphus sat up as his wife finished healing him.

'Are you okay? Rodolphus asked. 'You weren't hurt?'

'I'm fine, Rodolphus.' Bellatrix insisted. 'God, why did you have to go after the Mudblood?'

'I didn't think she'd use dark magic.' Rodolphus said. 'I suppose she got desperate.'

'Or the Bloodtraitor bitch is teaching it to them.' Bellatrix replied.

'Not likely.' Rodolphus said. 'Anyways, the Mudblood is good. They're all good duellists.'

'Not as good as us.' Bellatrix said. 'Anne's better than them all, and you always beat her.'

'I'm her weakness, that's a difference.' Rodolphus said.

'You're still better.' Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus groaned in anger.

'What is it?' Bellatrix asked.

'She's still not here.' Rodolphus said. 'What if I never get her back? What will happen to our son?'

'Our son?' Bellatrix asked.

'Wasn't that the dead?'' Rodolphus asked. 'You're the mom, not her.'

'Like she'd ever accept that.' Bellatrix snorted.

'Like she as a choice.' Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix smirked then frowned. 'You will get him back soon, won't you?'

'She can't run forever.' Rodolphus said. 'I just thought she'd be back by now.'

'I don't think she's coming back on her own accord.' Bellatrix said.

'No, I don't think so either.' Rodolphus sighed. 'Not anymore, anyways. Before, I thought she would.'

'Do you still love her?' Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus raised and eyebrow. 'When did I ever love her?'

'You know what I mean. Do you still care about her?' Bellatrix asked.

'I don't know.' Rodolphus replied honestly. 'I will never forgive her. I think that overrides any positive or sympathetic feelings I have towards her.'

'Do you still love me?' Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus smiled. The smile he only ever reserved for his wife. 'Always, Bella, I love you.'

'I love you, too.' Bellatrix said. 'It's still going to happen, you know.'

'What's going to happen?' Rodolphus asked.

'You and I will still rule the world.' Bellatrix said, smiling. 'We'll still have everything we ever wanted.'

'I can't wait until the war is over.' Rodolphus said, before adding, 'I can't wait until we win.'

'Me too.' Bellatrix said, lying on her husband's chest. 'Me too.'

Rodolphus suddenly hissed in pain.

'What is it now?' Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus winced in pain, but managed to smirk. 'My son is coming into this world.'

_At the Potter's_

Everyone was still at the Potter's, tensely waiting for Lily and Anne to return. They had left so abruptly with no explanation, and it left everybody anxious.

'Are you SURE we should go to St. Mungo's?' James asked.

'Anne knows what she's doing.' Charles replied, though a little unsure.

'I agree with James. We should go find them.' Sirius stated.

'Sirius, I'm sure they're alright.' Remus replied. 'This is lily we're talking about.'

'Yeah, but she's with Anne.' Sirius added.

James looked more anxious.

'Sirius!' Callie scolded.

'What? Anne equals trouble.' Sirius said, innocently. 'You can't deny that.'

'It's what attracted Sirius to Anne in the first place.' Remus commented.

'I always wondered why...' Peter said.

Sirius glared at Peter, but let him off the hook.

'Maybe it WAS Lily's blood and she didn't want us to worry.' James said.

'Maybe Anne is hiding something.' Sirius said.

'Maybe you're both overreacting.' Remus added.

'Will you guys just be quiet for two seconds?' Charles asked.

'Sorry, dad.' James said. 'You can't be surprised, they're our girls.'

'Them trust them.' Callie said.

James paused. 'It's Anne we're talking about.'

'So?' Callie asked.

'Mom, you know Anne.' James said. 'If she leaves, she may never come back.'

'James, she will.' Sirius said. 'She didn't risk all of it for nothing.'

James nodded, and everyone sat in awkward silence.

Until again, they heard two pops.

'Anne! Lily!' Callie exclaimed, hugging both girls. 'Thank goodness!

'I knew she was worried!' James said, also running to hug both girls.

'Worried about what?' Anne asked, as James hugged her tightly.

'James, the baby!' Anne said, pushing him off.

'Sorry.' James mumbled, still suffocating Lily.

Anne went to hug Sirius. 'I love you.'

'Me too.' Sirius said, kissing Anne softly. 'Is everything okay?'

Anne nodded and lied. 'Yes.'

'Well, let's all have some supper now, you must all be starving.' Callie said.

'I think I'll take a shower first.' Lily said, looking down at her still blood soaked clothes.

'Yeah...and I think I'll go change.' James said, realizing he got blood over himself when he hugged Lily.

'I should too.' Callie said, laughing.

Suddenly Anne fell to her knees, screaming.

'ANNE!' everyone simultaneously screamed in different volumes.

Anne gasped in pain. 'Oh, the baby, it's coming.'

Anne screamed in pain, clutching her stomach.

'Charles, get the healers! James, Sirius, help me get her to a bed!' Callie ordered.

Charles went to get help, and Sirius, along with James, got a screaming Anne into one of the spare rooms upstairs.

'Oh god, oh my god!' Anne screamed.

Sirius was sure he was going to go deaf.

James was covering his ears.

Lily came to sit beside Anne. 'Deep breath, Anne. Come on, in and out, in and out.'

Anne shook her head, vigorously. 'I c-can't. I can't!'

Anne voice broke and her screaming continued.

Callie went to hold Anne's hand. 'Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. Your uncle is getting help.'

The boys all stood awkwardly, all concerned, and not knowing what to do.

'N-No Boys! LEAVE!' Anne screamed.

'What? But I'm your boyfriend!' Sirius yelled, offended

'I'm the uncle!' James exclaimed, hurt.

'Oh, thank God.' Remus said.

'What a relief.' Peter added.

The four boys looked at each other.

'GET OUT!' Anne screamed, trembling more with pain than anger.

'James, Sirius, just go!' Lily said.

'But – '

'Prongs, Padfoot, come on.' Remus said.

Grudgingly, the boys left the room. However, Anne's screams could still be heard.

'Dear God, is that Anne?' Charles asked, returning with some healers.

The boys nodded.

'I'd better get in there.' One healer said.

Several of them entered the room.

Charles was about to go in when Sirius said, 'No boys allowed.'

Charles looked as if he was going to argue, but stopped as Anne screamed and cried. 'OH GOD, MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!'

'Is it supposed to be that painful?' Sirius asked, turning pale.

James was turning green.

'No.' Charles replied, worried. 'Something is wrong.'

Lily came out, looking frightened. 'We need more healers, fast!'

Charles left again, in a hurry.

'Lily, what's going on?' Remus asked.

'Yeah, it sounds like someone is killing her!' Peter said.

'I don't know!' Lily said. 'She's bleeding so much. I don't know if she can do it!'

Anne's screaming continued. 'PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP! HE'S KILLING ME!'

Anne's screams were heartbreaking to hear. Everyone looked as if they were going to faint.

'I have to go back.' Lily said. 'Anne needs me.'

James nodded, and Lily went back inside.

Charles returned with several more healers, who all rushed in.

Anne's screaming, and crying did not cease. In fact, they only seemed to intensify.

'This is how we know it's Rodolphus's kid.' Sirius said.

'That stupid thing is killing her.' James hissed. 'Dad, why aren't they saving her?'

'I'm asking myself the very same question.' Charles replied.

Finally Sirius lost it. 'I can't stay here!'

The other boys looked relieved.

'Me neither.' They all said.

They all looked at Charles.

'You guys go downstairs. I need to stay here in case anything happens.' Charles said.

They nodded, and started to head downstairs.

'Oh, and James?'

'Yeah, dad?' James asked.

'Take Lily.'

'Right.' James said.

Lily, who was also unable to take anymore of Anne's screaming, also went downstairs with the boys.

They all sat on the couch overwhelmed with the anguish that Anne was feeling.

'Is the baby going to die?' Sirius asked.

He didn't have it in himself to ask if there was a chance that Anne would not make it.

'I don't know.' Lily replied, honestly. 'Anne's freaking out. There's so much blood. She's so scared of dying. So scared of losing the baby.'

Lily cried softly.

James held her. 'It will be okay, Lily. Anne is strong.'

'If the baby dies, it's going to _destroy_ her.' Lily sobbed.

'It's nothing she hasn't been through before.' Sirius said, trying to be helpful. 'She'll get through this, Lily.'

Upstairs, the healers were desperately trying to keep both Anne, and her unborn son safe.

'Anne, you've got to calm down.' Callie said, calmly.

'I CAN'T! I CAN'T STOP THIS, PLEASE! Anne shrieked and wailed.

'Shhh, Sweetheart, please, just think of your baby.' Callie whispered.

Anne choked on her sobs.

'You have to stay alive for him, Anne. he needs parents.' Callie said. 'You have to protect him, love him, be there for him.

'Anne, push harder.' One of the healers said.

Anne pushed with all her might, still crying, still sobbing.

'Please save my baby.' Anne pleaded. 'Please, I'll do anything.'

'You're doing good, Anne.' another healer said.

'Now listen, it's too risky to give you any potions, and I know it will be hard, but just bare with the pain.' Another healer said.

'But I'm bleeding so much!' Anne screamed. 'IT HURTS!'

'We're doing all we can to save you.' A healer said. 'Take deep breaths, and push!'

Anne was beginning to black out.

'I can't.' She whispered.

She closed her eyes.

_Flashback_

'_I missed you.' Rodolphus whispered in Anne's ear._

'_Liar.' Anne said, smiling._

'_Not lying. I have no reason to.' Rodolphus said. 'I love when you do that.'_

'_Do what?' Anne asked._

'_Smile at me like that.' Rodolphus replied._

'_Like what!' Anne asked laughing, and kissing Rodolphus._

'_Like I'm the best thing in the word.' Rodolphus said. 'Like if you take your eyes off me for even a second, your world go come crashing down.'_

'_It would.' Anne replied. _

'_Now who's lying?' Rodolphus asked, smirking._

'_Oh? Then what do you think this is?' Anne asked. 'A tale of intense passion that'll fade away over time?'_

'_Never.' Rodolphus said. 'Our passion can never fade away.'_

'_Liar.' Anne said again._

'_I have no reason to lie.' Rodolphus said, kissing Anne._

'_That never stopped you before.' Anne said._

_Rodolphus climbed on top of Anne. 'Appreciate my good mood.'_

_Anne smiled. 'I love you.'_

_Rodolphus kissed Anne very deeply. 'Liar.'_

_Anne laughed._

'_We're a pair of liars then, aren't we?' _

'_I suppose so.' Rodolphus said. 'Hmm, maybe I am a bad influence on you.'_

'_No!' Anne said, pulling Rodolphus closer. 'I love you, I love you, I love you. Don't ever leave.'_

'_How could I ever leave?' Rodolphus asked._

'_I love when you do that.' Anne said._

'_Do what?' Rodolphus asked._

'_Look at me like that.' Anne answered._

'_Like what?' Rodolphus asked, amused._

'_Like I'm the only girl in this world that matters.' Anne said. 'Even above Bellatrix.'_

_Rodolphus smirked. 'I never gave you that look.'_

'_Liar.' Anne whispered in his ear, before kissing his neck._

'_I guess we're both a pair of liars, then.' Rodolphus said. _

'_You make life worthwhile.' Anne said._

'_Remember that.' Rodolphus said._

'_What?' Anne asked._

'_Remember what you just said.' Rodolphus replied. _

'_Why?' Anne asked._

'_So you know that's there's someone out there worth living for. Remember me, whenever you feel hopeless. Stay alive for me.' Rodolphus said._

'_And if I don't?' Anne asked._

'_Then I may as well get a Dementor's Kiss.' Rodolphus said. 'I'd rather have no soul, than acknowledge that the world could go on, if you are dead.'_

'_Would you stay alive for me?' Anne asked._

'_I'm only alive because of you.' Rodolphus said. 'You're my entire existence.'_

_End flashback_

Anne opened her eyes.

'Congratulations, Anne! You did it!' A healer exclaimed.

Anne was now surrounded by everyone. They all looked to shocked and too amazed to speak.

'You've got a beautiful, healthy, baby boy!' Another healer exclaimed, handing Anne the baby.

Anne smiled at the tiny baby in front of her, all bundled in white blankets.

'Hey, sweet baby.' Anne said smiling.

The baby gurgled.

'Aren't you the cutest thing ever?' Anne cooed.

The baby opened his eyes.

Anne smiled. 'He looks exactly like Rodolphus.'

'He has your eyes.' Sirius said.

'He's perfect.' Anne added. 'My perfect baby boy. My son.'

Anne's face was stained with tears, she was covered in blood and sweat, and she still felt the pain, thought it wasn't as severe as before. However, she had never felt happier in her life.

'I did it.' Anne whispered. 'I actually did it.'

'Congratulations, Anne.' Lily said, smiling. 'He's beautiful.'

'He is, isn't he?' Anne asked, unable to wipe the smile of her face.

'Couldn't ask for a more perfect son.' James commented.

Everyone agreed.

'He's so small.' Anne said. 'So pure, so innocent.'

'He's like an angel.' Callie said, smiling at Anne and her son.

'He's my saving grace.' Anne whispered.

'Have you picked a name yet?' Remus asked.

Anne nodded. 'Yes, I have. I've got the perfect name.'

'Well? What is it?'

'Alexander Les – ' Anne paused for a moment. 'Alexander Sorelli.'

'Alexander?' Sirius asked, ignoring the fact Anne was about to say _Lestrange._

'It means defender of mankind, a warrior.' Anne said, smiling.

'Warrior?' James asked. 'Anne...are you sure you want a name like that?'

'Why not?' Anne asked.

'You know _Bellatrix_ means female _warrior.'_ Sirius added.

'I know.' Anne said, through gritted teeth. 'It's not like I'm naming him after _her.'_

'No, you're just naming him a warrior.' James said. 'You want him to grow up fighting in battles?'

'Like his biological father.' Sirius added.

'Oh, and like yourselves? Like my parents?' Anne asked. 'Like nearly everyone in this room?'

'Anne, don't listen to them.' Lily said, shooting James and Sirius a glare.

'Yes, Sweetheart, Alexander is a beautiful name.' Callie said, admiring her niece's newborn son.

'He looks like an Alexander.' Remus said, with a smile.

Anne looked straight at James and Sirius. 'He's the defender of mankind. He's a warrior, but it's the good kind.'

'It's the conquering kind.' Sirius said. 'Anne, I know my history.'

'He's _my_ son.' Anne said, dismissively.

'Well, I'm sure it's a name Lestrange will like.' Sirius said.

The room fell into a deadly silence.

'Look, can everybody just let me get some rest, please?' Anne asked. 'I'm exhausted.'

'It's from the blood loss.' A healer said.

Anne turned.

She had forgotten there were strangers in the room.

'Here, take these potions, for about a week, and you should be fine.' The healer said.

Anne looked over the potions thoroughly.

'I can't take this one.' Anne said, giving back the sleeping potion.

'It may come in handy.' The healer said. 'A lot of new mothers, especially young ones have trouble sleep due to a newborn baby.'

Anne shook her head. 'I'll be fine. Sleeping potions aren't good for me.'

'It's true.' Charles said. 'She relies on them too much. She'll be fine without them.

'Okay, if there's anything else you need, then feel free to contact us.' The healer said.

Then, all the healers left.

Anne took her potions one by one, and then requested that they all leave to let the baby and her rest.

The obliged, and soon Anne was alone with her baby.

'You're so beautiful.' Anne said to a happy Alexander.

Anne smiled at him. 'You've got your daddy's smile.'

The baby gurgled, and Anne frowned, remembering what her aunt said.

The baby is going to grow up looking like Rodolphus.

That was going to be hard.

'I love you, Alexander.' Anne whispered, kissing the baby's forehead.

The baby cooed, with eyes droopy.

Anne stayed awake most of the night, just watching her baby, making sure he was safe and breathing. She knew that as a new mother, she should be resting as well and keeping herself healthy. However, she felt that if she looked away for a second, something bad might happen.

She was a mother now. She intended to keep her son safe from all the horrid things in the world.

_Lestrange Manor_

'You're quiet now...Is everything alright?' Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus nodded slowly.

'That looked painful.' Bellatrix said, with concern.

'I'm okay.' Rodolphus said. 'It's nothing compared to what Anne must've felt. It was probably a painful birth.'

'But the baby is okay?' Bellatrix asked.

'I would've felt it if it died while Anne was trying to give birth.' Rodolphus said. 'I don't know if she's okay though.'

'I'm sure she is.' Bellatrix said, not really caring. 'Not that it matters. You've got your heir.'

'I wonder what she named him.' Rodolphus said, with a frown.

'Maybe she named him Sirius Jr.' Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus turned to her. 'You don't think she would do that, do you?'

Bellatrix shrugged. 'I don't know. I know one thing though.'

'What?'

'I don't think she names him Lestrange.' Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus looked annoyed. 'Somehow, I don't think she did either.'

'We can always change that.' Bellatrix said, helpfully.

Rodolphus sighed. 'The only problem is, they're not here. Now how in Salazar's name do I find them?'

'We'll think of something.' Bellatrix said. 'Anne doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would want to stay at home all day.'

'A prisoner if her own home.' Rodolphus smirked. 'It's not like it'd be the first time that happened.'

'She'll be back.' Bellatrix promised. 'With _our_ baby.'

'Our heir.' Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her husband. 'Goodnight. You look exhausted. Get some rest.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'You go ahead, I'll be right there.'

Without another word, Bellatrix headed upstairs, preparing to go to bed.

Rodolphus sat on the couch a while longer.

'Stupid Anne.' Rodolphus said aloud. 'You foolish girl, why have you not returned?'

There was no answer of course, Anne wasn't going to appear out of nowhere, no matter how much Rodolphus wanted her too.

Rodolphus sighed once more. Everything he had ever wanted was just out of his reach.


	45. Wedding Bliss & Anxiety

_Malfoy Manor_

'Bella, I'm nervous.' Narcissa said, fiddling with her dress.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. 'Stop fussing, already. If mother sees you, she's going to have a fit. What are you afraid of?'

Narcissa gulped. 'Tonight...with Lucius...'

Bellatrix let out a cackling laugh. 'I see what you mean, I wouldn't wanna shag Lucius either.'

'That's not what I meant!' Narcissa hissed.

'Sure, Cissy.' Bellatrix said, with a smirk.

'Bella, I'm serious!' Narcissa exclaimed, as she hopelessly slouched on a nearby couch.

'Get up! You'll ruin your dress.' Bellatrix insisted. 'God, they must've spent a fortune on the dress alone!'

'Jealous?' Narcissa asked, arrogantly.

'Hardly.' Bellatrix scoffed. 'You're wedding is a bit too happy-go-lucky for me.'

Narcissa sighed. 'Oh, Bella, what am I gonna do?'

'Calm down and take deep breaths.' Bellatrix said. 'Cissy, really, it isn't so bad.'

'Easy for you to say!' Narcissa exclaimed, pacing around the floor. 'It wasn't as if you were a virgin on your wedding day!'

'But I was a virgin once!' Bellatrix snapped. 'And believe me, Rodolphus was no gentleman!'

Narcissa frowned, slightly worried. 'What, Bella? I always thought he treated you so well.'

'He does.' Bellatrix said, and changed the topic. 'Come on, now give me a smile, Narcissa. We can't have a depressed Bride now, can we?'

'Bella...' Narcissa said.

'You'll be fine, Narcissa.' Bellatrix insisted. 'Lucius won't hurt you.'

'Did Rodolphus hurt you?' Narcissa asked softly.

'Let's just say that him having a Mistress takes the pressure off me.' Bellatrix said, bitterly.

'Oh, Bella!' Narcissa said, running to her sister.

Suddenly the door opened, and Druella Black walked in. 'Narcissa, you look beautiful!'

Bellatrix and Narcissa pulled away from each other.

'Thanks, Mother.'

Druella smiled. 'Look at the two of you, all grown, and in wonderful Pureblood marriages! Oh girls, your father and I are so proud!'

'Thanks.' Bellatrix and Narcissa replied in unison.

'Well, come down now, you two! The wedding is due to begin.'

Druella left, followed by Bellatrix, who refused to glance at Narcissa.

Narcissa looked at the mirror in front of her once last time.

'Goodbye Narcissa Black.' Narcissa whispered.

The music began, and Narcissa walked down the aisle, linking hands with her father. She looked up ahead with a smile, like she was supposed to, but she didn't really see anything in front of her. She refused to focus her gaze on Lucius.

Beside her, Cygnus Black began to speak. 'Now Narcissa, you know what you have to do tonight?'

'Yes, Father.' Narcissa replied, stoically.

Cygnus's grip on Narcissa tightened significantly, but Narcissa gave no indication that it was hurting her.

'Listen to me, Narcissa.' Cygnus whispered. 'It is your duty as Lucius's wife to provide him with an heir! All Rodolphus has is a bastard son, given to him by that traitorous whore. If that bitch can pop out sons then so can you.'

'_Your_ wife didn't give you any sons.' Narcissa whispered, haughtily.

'She and your sister are failures.' Cygnus responded, and then changed his mind. 'Your mother provided me with two girls, giving us the chance to form allies with two of the most respected and noble families around! And Bella is in the Dark lord's circle. What have you got to show for yourself?'

Narcissa gritted her teeth as they reached Lucius with his best man, Rodolphus. Bellatrix stood on the other side, as Narcissa Maid of Honour, glaring at her father. Narcissa had a feeling that Bellatrix had a very similar talk on her wedding day.

'What have I got to show for myself, father?' Narcissa said, courageously. 'I'm going to be Mrs. Lucius Malfoy.'

Lucius gave Narcissa a confused looked, and Bellatrix smirked

Cygnus just nodded at his daughter. 'I hope that at least _one_ of my daughters can keep her husband satisfied.'

Narcissa instinctively turned to look at Bellatrix, who had a murderous gleam in her eyes.

'And at least one of my daughters was still a virgin on her wedding night.' Cygnus finished, before taking his seat.

Narcissa looked at Bellatrix with pity, but Bellatrix gave no indication that anything had happened.

'Keep smiling, Narcissa.' Lucius advised, with his own plastered on grin on his face.

Narcissa did as she was told, and the ceremony began.

_Flashback_

'_Rodolphus.' Bellatrix hissed. 'You're hurting me...'_

_Rodolphus pulled himself out of Bellatrix and smirked. 'Anne could handle it.'_

_Bellatrix was about to reply, but Rodolphus shoved himself inside of her again._

'_Better?' he asked. _

_Bellatrix nodded and spoke softly. 'Thank you...'_

'_You're lucky I have Anne.' Rodolphus said, harshly._

_Bellatrix pushed Rodolphus away, angrily and screamed. 'WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FUCK HER THEN?'_

'_I'd rather fuck my girlfriend.' Rodolphus growled._

'_Then shut the fuck up about __**her**__ already!' Bellatrix yelled, hitting Rodolphus._

_Rodolphus just grabbed her wrists. 'Fine, then you shut the fuck up about the pain!'_

_Suddenly the door opened. 'What's going on here?'_

_Cygnus Black froze upon seeing his daughter and his future son-in-law._

_Bellatrix quickly covered herself, looking both embarrassed and terrified._

_Rodolphus and Cygnus eyed each other calmly._

'_It's not enough you've got that whore of yours?' Cygnus asked._

'_I've had Bella before I got my __**whore**__.' Rodolphus replied._

_Cygnus nodded, still calm._

'_I should leave.' Rodolphus said, getting dressed. 'Bella. Cygnus.'_

_Bellatrix made no reply, but Cygnus just nodded at Rodolphus._

_As soon as Rodolphus left, Cygnus glared at his daughter. 'You waste of pure blood! You pathetic little WHORE!'_

_Bellatrix just wrapped the sheets around her body tighter, fixating her eyes on the floor._

'_Look at me you bitch!' Cygnus yelled._

_Bellatrix reluctantly looked her father in the eyes._

'_No wonder he doesn't want you.' Cygnus scoffed. 'No wonder he wants a mistress.'_

_Bellatrix glared at her father. 'He DOES want me! You don't know anything!'_

_Cygnus slapped Bellatrix, hard._

_Bellatrix gasped, and clutched her stinging cheek, as it was the first time anyone, let alone her own father, has ever hit her in such a way._

'_I don't know why he would even want a slut like you.' Cygnus spoke, harshly. 'At least his mistress is taken by force.'_

'_She's PLENTY willing for him!' Bellatrix screamed, hurt and anger getting the best of her. _

_Cygnus came towards his daughter, pinning her against the bed._

_Bellatrix began to scream. 'GET OFF! GET OFF ME! HELP ME!'_

_In retaliation, Cygnus struck his daughter again. 'Shut up. You wanna act like a whore then why shouldn't I treat you like one?'_

_Bellatrix began to sob in fright._

'_Don't EVER let me catching you with Rodolphus or any other man again, do you understand me?' Cygnus yelled._

_Bellatrix nodded hastily, still crying._

_Cygnus got off his daughter, and walked out the door without a glance._

_End Flashback_

Bellatrix looked up in time to hear Narcissa say _I do. _

Lucius kissed Narcissa lovingly, and Bellatrix made eye contact with Rodolphus. He smiled at her, but she did not return the smile.

Rodolphus gave his wife a questioning looking.

Bellatrix merely mouthed the word _later. _

With a nod, the couple focused their attention back to the happy newly wedded couple.

_Potter Mansion_

'Heads up, James.' Charles said to his son, as he passed him.

'What?' James asked, confused.

'The girls are on a rampage.' Charles replied quickly, as Anne descended down the stairs, with Alexander in her arms.

Anne quickly rounded on James, whispering furiously, as to not upset her newborn baby. 'James Potter! Will you fix that hair of yours already! Can't you get it to stay down for one day? Do you plan on getting married like this?'

Anne finished off with a kick, making James hiss in pain.

'Anne!' He exclaimed.

'Shhh!' Anne said, pointing to Alexander.

'What? I can't yell, but you can act all violent?' James asked, glaring at Anne.

Suddenly Lily came downstairs.

'How's everything going?' Lily asked, looking quite frazzled.

'James is trying to ruin the wedding!' Anne exclaimed, glaring back at her cousin. 'He's deliberately trying to be difficult!'

Anne stalked off, angrily.

Lily glared at James and scoffed. 'Ugh!'

She too, walked away from James, who turned to face his face, genuinely shocked and offended.

'I warned you.' Charles said, with a shrug.

James ruffled the back of his hair with his hand. 'Blimey, is this how married life is?'

Charles grinned. 'Welcome to the real world, son.'

'I don't want this to be a big huge thing.' James admitted. 'I mean, at least, not right now. Not with everything that's going on. I mean, just look how stressed Anne is!'

Charles nodded. 'Newborns babies have that effect on young, first time mothers.'

'God, Callie told me she barely even sleeps!' James exclaimed.

Charles nodded. 'It's true. Always looking over Alexander. She's one overprotective mother, I can tell you that.'

'I'm going to go talk to Lily.' James said.

Charles nodded, though he was unsure what his son was thinking.

James walked out into the patio, where Lily and Anne were vigorously discussing the floral of the wedding, and the center pieces.

James cleared his throat, signalling his presence.

Anne turned, and looked ready to start yelling at him, when Alexander began to cry.

Anne demeanour changed rapidly. 'Awww, Sweetheart, are you tired? Let's put you done for a nap.'

Alexander remained fussy, as Anne stood up.

'Sorry, Lils, we'll talk later, okay?' Anne asked.

'Sure, no problem.' Lily said, smiling. 'My beautiful nephew needs his rest.'

Anne bit her lip upon hearing Lily's comment, but said nothing. She left along with Alexander.

'Lily, can we talk?' James asked.

'Sure.' Lily said, distractedly, as she rummaged through several scrapbooks.

James grabbed one that she was holding.

'Hey!' Lily exclaimed.

'Lily, please?' James asked.

Lily sighed and nodded. 'Look, James, I'm sorry about all of this, really.'

James responded by giving his fiancé a light kiss. 'I know, no worries. Thing is...'

'What?' Lily asked.

'I was thinking, what if we didn't have this big huge wedding. Why don't we just...elope?'

'Elope?'

'Yes, I mean we can still have all the important people here! I mean your parents, my parents, and our close friends.' James said quietly. 'Unless you don't want to - '

'I think that's the smartest thing you've ever suggest, James Potter.' Lily said, kissing James.

James sat there, with his mouth hanging slightly open. 'You...you like the idea?'

Lily sighed. 'Yes, well, the thing is, planning wedding is so much pressure, and with everything going on, I just don't think it's the most important thing to do right now. So let's do it. Let's elope!'

Lily was ecstatic at the thought of marrying James sooner than she had anticipated.

'When?' James asked.

'How about tonight?' Lily asked eagerly, barely suppressing her grin.

'Let's say two hours?' James asked. 'I'll get my people, you get yours!'

'Deal.' Lily said, quickly getting up.

_Two Hours Later_

'James Potter, will you have Lily Evans to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?'

'I will.' James said, serenely.

Anne smiled and made eye contact with Sirius, who was staring at her as well.

Anne directed her attention back to Lily and James, imagining what it would feel like to stand at an alter, about to become married to a man you love.

'Lily Evans will you have James Potter to be your wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?'

'I will.' Lily replied, sincerely.

Anne noted how James and Lily looked happier than she had ever seen either of them. She looked at Alexander in her arms, and gave him a soft kiss at the top of his forehead.

Lily and James exchanged rings.

Anne missed their vows, which they had recited at the top of their heads. Her mind was swimming around her own thoughts of marriage and love. She made eye contact with Sirius again. He was not looking at her this time around, and instead staring intently at Lily and James.

Anne wondered whether Sirius was pondering the same things.

'By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

James eagerly kissed his wife, grinning from ear to ear.

'To all you people who never believed me before, let me present to you, my new wife, Lily Potter!' James declared, happily.

Several people laughed.

It was a very small ceremony, if you could call it that. It consisted of James's parents, Lily's parents, Anne and Alexander, as well as the rest of the Marauders.

Sirius walked over to Anne, as everyone crowded the newlywed couple, congratulating them.

'Makes you think, huh?' Sirius asked, ruffling what little hair Alexander had.

'I think he likes you.' Anne smiled.

'He looks like you.' Sirius commented.

Anne laughed. 'Only the eyes.'

'Well, that's all I see.' Sirius said.

Anne nodded, kissing her son once more.

'They deserve it...Lily and James.' Sirius said.

Anne nodded. 'Yeah, they've been waiting so long.'

'How do you like being a mom?' Sirius asked.

'It makes me wonder if all moms are always this worried about their kids.' Anne said, staring lovingly at her son.'

'They're not.' Sirius answered. 'Have you ever met my mom?'

Anne gave Sirius a strange look. 'Umm, yes! I thought she was pleasant.'

Sirius snorted. 'Not everyone can be a wonderful mom like you.'

Anne kissed Sirius, and gave him a small smile.

'Don't you worry. I promise you, one day, that'll be us.' Sirius said, pointing to a glowing Lily and an elated James.

'Hear that, Alexander?' Anne cooed, grinning. 'Everything will be okay.'

_Two Weeks Later_

Anne got out of bed as she heard the unmistakeable cries of her newborn baby. With half open eyes, and a yawn, Anne took the covers off herself, got out of bed, and made her way to her baby's crib, which she had insisted on keeping in her room.

'Shhh, don't worry, mommy's right here.' Anne said, as she picked her baby, and began to cradle him.

Alexander's cries eventually subsided, and Anne continued to rock him back and forth. Her baby was now wide awake.

'Alrighty Alexander, what do you want to do tonight?' Anne asked, smiling. 'Any chance you want to sleep?'

The baby gurgled happily.

'Didn't think so.' Anne said, laughing lightly. 'Do you want to hear a story?'

Anne took Alexander's silence as a yes.

'Okay, once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl, who met when they were thirteen and fifteen years old. Now, the boy had noticed this girl on her very first day of school, when she was just 11 years old, and he vowed, at that moment to make her his forever.' Anne began. 'The girl fell in love with him, and he learned to care about her a lot. But, unfortunately for her, he loved another, since his childhood.'

And paused, as her baby listened as intently as a baby was able to.

'They couldn't do it. They couldn't make it work.' Anne whispered. 'They both wanted so much more than they can give each other, but they tried, they tried so hard.'

Anne gave her son a small smile.

'He changed her life, but...it wasn't the life she wanted. She loved him, but that wasn't good enough for him.' Anne said to Alexander. 'They couldn't hold it together, no matter how much they tried, no matter how much they pretended.'

Alexander gave a yawn, a small sign that he was getting tired.

Anne continued. 'She left him eventually, she escaped. Before she did though, he gave her something so wonderful. A precious little baby boy.'

Alexander's eyes began to droop.

'He's still looking for her, and for his baby.' Anne whispered. 'She loved him, but she loves her baby more.'

Alexander began to breath heavily, almost asleep.

'They tried...' Anne whispered. 'You must remember to forgive us, Alexander. Because we can't forgive ourselves...or each other.'

Alexander was fast asleep, and Anne placed him back in his crib, but didn't go back to sleep herself. Instead, she sat on a chair, and watched her baby sleep, hearing nothing but his gentle breathing.

Anne watched her son so intently, as if she were afraid that he'd stop breathing.

_In the Morning_

Anne awoke early in the afternoon, and frowned, realizing that she had fallen asleep. She looked up, and froze for about two seconds before she began to scream.

Anne bolted down the stairs, after grabbing her wand. Still screaming, she ran into the living room, looking for any signs of her aunt or uncle.

'Anne, Sweetheart, calm down.' Callie said, shushing her, and pointing to Alexander.

Anne took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down, but whispered furiously. 'You took him out of my room?'

'He was going to wake up soon, and you just looked so tired.' Callie said. 'I wanted you to get a decent night's sleep, for once.'

'I don't care what you thought!' Anne exclaimed, in hushed tones. 'Do you even realize how frightened I was? I thought Alexander was gone, Aunt Callie! I thought someone took him! There's a reason why I ALWAYS keep him with me!'

'Anne, I told you, he's safe in here. I know you have a baby to take care of now, but you still have to take care of yourself.' Callie lectured Anne. 'Alexander needs a healthy mother, and it won't hurt him to be away from you for just an hour or two.'

'I know what's best for my son!' Anne insisted.

'But I've been a mother longer, Sweetheart.' Callie said, smiling. 'Don't worry, Alexander is safe with me. He's all fed and changed, and look how happy he is right now!'

Anne turned to look at her soon, and he was indeed unhappy. In fact, he seemed unfazed by everything that has just happened.

Anne sighed. 'I'm sorry, Aunt Callie. I'm just so frightened. He's still looking for us, I just don't know what's going to happen!'

'Don't be scared, Anne.' Callie said, smiling sweetly. 'Your family and your friends are here for you. We will win this war, and it'll all be over soon. You and Alexander are safe; nobody will let anything happen to you two.'

Anne picked up her son. 'Hey there, precious baby.'

Alexander gurgled happily upon seeing his mother.

Anne smiled and kissed her son's forehead. 'I love you. Don't ever forget that.'

'Anne, stop talking to him like you'll never see him again!' Callie said, shaking her head.

Anne gave a bitter smile. 'I'm just being realistic.'

'You lack faith.' Callie said, sadly.

Anne shook her head. 'I know Rodolphus.'

'You also know James, and Sirius, and everyone else fighting to keep you safe.' Callie pointed out.

'They're no match for Rodolphus.' Anne said.

'Have faith in them.' Callie said. 'We need faith to win this war.'

'Faith didn't keep my parents alive.' Anne said.

'Anne!' Callie exclaimed, with a frown.

'It's true.' Anne said. 'Rodolphus wanted _me_ and he still does. I waited, and waited at home for my parents to return every night. It was _normal_ to me and one day, they didn't come back. Faith never helped me.'

Alexander balled his fist and attempted to fit the whole thing in his mouth, sucking on it.

Anne smiled at him. 'Are you hungry again?'

Alexander blinked.

'Let's get you fed.' Anne said, preparing to walk out the room.

'Your parents would've supported you throughout all this.' Callie said. 'Rodolphus's baby or not, they would've helped you.'

'Guess we'll never know.' Anne said. 'They're dead.'

Callie shook her head at her niece, as she watched her walked out of the living room holding Alexander in her arms.

_Hours Later_

'Why don't you come down, Anne?' Charles asked, walking into Anne's room.

Anne was busy playing with Alexander when her uncle walked into the room.

'I don't want to.' Anne said, stubbornly.

'Why?' Charles asked. 'I'm sure Alexander is tired of seeing his room all day.'

Anne managed to smile. 'Don't be ridiculous. It's still _my_ room.'

Charles smiled. 'Come downstairs, Anne.'

'No, I don't want to see Callie.' Anne said.

'_Aunt _Callie.' Charles corrected.

'Whatever.' Anne said, placing her son on her lap.

'You're a mother with a newborn baby, stop acting like a child.' Charles said, sternly.

Anne stuck out her tongue at him.

Charles glared at Anne and walked towards her.

'No hurting me with the baby in my hands!' Anne exclaimed.

Charles frowned, and then Anne frowned, realizing what she had said.

'Don't give me that look!' Anne said. 'I would never use Alexander as a shield.'

'That's not what I was thinking.' Charles said. 'When in Merlin's name, have I _ever_ hurt you?'

Anne didn't remove her eyes from her son.

Charles sighed. 'Anne, have you ever thought about getting any psychological tests done?'

Anne remained silent.

'Anne, listen – '

'Can I see my parents?' Anne asked.

Charles looked at his niece as if she were insane and should indeed get some tests done.

Anne rolled her eyes. 'Their graves. Can I visit them?'

'Is that what you want?' Charles asked.

'Yes.' Anne said. 'But I don't want anyone else to come. Just you, me and Alexander.'

'You want Alex to come?' Charles asked.

'Alexander.' Anne corrected. 'And yes, he should meet his grandparents, the people who died, in vain, for me.'

'In vain?' Charles asked.

'Rodolphus still got to me.' Anne clarified. 'It was all in vain.'

'Can you look at Alex and say it was all in vain?' Charles asked.

Anne smiled at him. 'Alexander.'

Charles rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. 'Alexander.'

'I love you.' Anne cooed at Alexander.

'Shall we go?' Charles asked.

Anne nodded.

_At the Graveyard_

Anne looked around at her parent's gravesite. It was her first time ever going. She never even attended their funeral. Anne never saw the point to it, as her parent's bodies were never discovered.

Anne stood in front of their gravestones wondering why she never asked Rodolphus what he did with her parent's bodies. Anne felt ashamed, always forgetting her family when it came to Rodolphus.

She looked down at Alexander in her hands, then looked at her uncle.

'Do do mind if I talk to them alone?' Anne asked.

'Of course I don't mind.' Charles said. 'I'm sure this is a very personal, and sentimental experience for you.'

'Thank you.' Anne said.

'I'll be a couple of metres away if you need me.' Charles said. 'Do you have your wand?'

'Yes.' Anne said. 'I never forget it anymore.'

'Good.' Charles said, before walking away.

Anne kneeled down at the graves. 'Hey mom, dad...'

Anne remained silent for several moments and all that could be heard were the birds chirping.

'It's funny...' Anne started. 'I always wondered how birds can keeping singing, how the sun can rise up every morning, how people still laugh...when there's so much evil going on around them.'

Anne looked down at her son, and smiled, before returning her attention to the gravestones.

'I'm sorry...that I never come visit. I'm sorry I never appreciated all that you've done for me.' Anne said, returning her attention to Alexander. 'I understand now.'

Anne lifted her son to face the gravestones. 'Mom, dad, meet my son, Alexander.'

Alexander gurgled happily.

'He can't do much yet.' Anne said, with a slight laugh. 'He's a month old.'

Another pause.

'I'm sorry I fell in love with Rodolphus...' Anne whispered. 'I never would've if I had known before...what he did, and all that he was going to do.'

'I'm sorry I abandoned my family.' Anne continued. 'But I came back.'

'I wish you guys were here.' Anne said, her eyes watering. 'You would've known what to do. You would've made everything alright. I miss you so much.'

Anne wiped her eyes with one hand, before laughing. 'Oh, dad, I met your brother!'

'You guys should've told me.' Anne whispered. 'About everything...'

A slight breeze surrounded Anne, giving her goose bumps.

'You should've made sure I was prepared.' Anne said. 'You shouldn't have left me...'

Alexander raised his tiny hand to his mom.

Anne smiled and kissed her son, lovingly.

'I'm going to protect my son.' Anne said, determined.

'I knew I'd find you here.' A voice said.

Anne turned around, holding her son, tightly, and whipped out her wand.

From a distance, her uncle did the same, but did not look as worried.

'I can't do magic outside of school.' Regulus said, putting his hands up in defence.

'Like that has ever stopped you before.' Anne said, harshly.

Regulus gave Anne a charming smile. 'Do you want my wand as proof?'

Anne eyed Regulus suspiciously. 'Okay, give me.'

Regulus reached into his pocket and surrendered his wand.

'You know I'm never giving this back, right?' Anne said.

Regulus just kept on smiling.

'Stop it.' Anne snapped.

'Stop what?' Regulus asked.

'Stop doing whatever it is that you're doing.' Anne said. 'What are you doing here, anyways? How did you find me?'

'I just always thought you'd come back here.' Regulus said.

'Who's with you?' Anne asked.

'No one.'

'Liar.' Anne hissed.

'Why would I lie?' Regulus asked.

'Because you hate me, and want to punish me for leaving.' Anne answered, still holding her son protectively.

'I'll forgive you if you come back with me.' Regulus said, sincerely.

'Go away, Regulus.' Anne said, sadly.

'Can I hold him?' Regulus asked.

'Are you out of your mind? Anne exclaimed.

'I won't hurt him.' Regulus insisted.

'You'll take him!' Anne said, stepping away from Regulus.

'He's a baby, I won't hurt him. I can't take him either, your uncle is right there, you're right here. I have no wand and can't apparate with him.' Regulus explained. 'Come on, I wanna hold my step-nephew.'

Anne glared at Regulus. 'Bellatrix is NOT and will NEVER be his stepmother!'

Alexander began to cry, seeing his mother all worked up.

'Ohhh, shhhh.' Anne cradled him. 'I'm sorry, Alexander. I didn't mean to yell. It's okay. Mommy's okay, and everything is alright.'

'Alexander?' Regulus asked.

Anne narrowed her eyes, still trying to comfort her son

'I'm not going to do anything, Anne.' Regulus said. 'I promise.'

'I barely even let my own family around him.' Anne said, holding Alexander closer to herself. 'I'm not gonna let you.'

'But I'm your best friend.' Regulus said. 'You left me and you swore you wouldn't.'

'Regulus, please...just go.' Anne said, softly, as Alexander stopped crying.

Regulus's face hardened. 'He's gonna catch you.'

Anne gave Regulus his wand back. 'Go.'

'Goodbye Anne, Alexander.' Regulus said, with a nod, before apparating away.

Anne frowned.

'Are you alright?' Charles asked, concerned.

'How does Regulus apparate?' Anne asked. 'He's not of age.'

Charles sighed. 'His father has ties at the ministry...'

Anne shook her head. 'How did he find me? And...Shouldn't he been in school?'

'I don't know.' Charles said, honestly.

'I think I'm done here.' Anne said.

'Do you want to go home?' Charles asked.

'No.' Anne answered. 'I miss the fresh air, and I think it's good for Alexander to get some.'

'Alright, we can stay outside for a while, but we should probably – '

Charles never got to finish his sentence, as several hooded figured appeared before them.

Anne screamed, and pulled out her wand.

Charles did the same.

Alexander began crying at once.

'Oh god, Regulus, what have you done?' Anne shrieked out loud.

Anne conjured a shield before her son and herself. She wasn't about to fight with her son in her arms. Her first priority was keeping him safe, and so defence is all she was going to do today.

Of course, after seeing the baby in her arms, the hooded and masked Deatheaters did not shoot spells that would harm her.

Anne didn't know who the men where, she was too distracted to care. She needed to get out.

Anne kept glancing at her uncle, who was busy fighting.

Anne needed to call for help, but she couldn't let her shield down. Just one second would equal doom for her and Alexander.

The Deatheater shot spell after spell at Charles, and although he was a brilliant duellist, and a former Auror, he was old, and very much outnumbered.

Finally, his wand flew out of his hands, and the Deatheaters wasted no time pinning him down.

Anne froze.

'Sorelli! Surrender now, or your uncle dies, on order of Rodolphus Lestrange!' A Deatheater spoke.

Anne looked at her uncle and then her son.

'Come now, with the baby!' Another Deatheater said.

'Surrender your wand!' Another said.

Anne breathing quickened and all she could hear were Deatheaters ordering her around, as her son screamed and cried.

'Alexander, it's going to be okay.' Anne whispered, terrified. 'I won't let them...'

'Anne, GO!' Charles managed to yell.

Anne wasted no time, and silently thanked her uncle.

Anne dropped her shield, and she immediately had several ands placed on her, but Anne was clever.

She shouted a spell, making a huge explosion occur, she then held her son tightly.

'Come on Alexander, give me your consent.' Anne cried.

It had worked. Not knowing how it happened, Anne was able to apparate with her son, back to Potter Mansion.

'Anne?' Callie screamed, as she apparated into the room.

But she wasn't alone. Lily and James were there too.

Alexander was still crying.

'I'm leaving!' Anne announced, dashing to her room.

'Anne, what?' James asked. 'Where's dad?'

'DEAD!' Anne shouted, running up the stairs. 'I'm going to Sirius's place.'

Anne heard screaming behind her. Screaming and crying, joining her own screams and cries.

Anne locked her bedroom door, and slowly slipped to the ground, holding a still crying Alexander.

'I'm sorry.' Anne whispered, over and over again. 'I'm sorry. Pease forgive me. Please don't cry, sweet baby.

Tears were rapidly falling down Anne's face, as she cradled and rocked her son, trying to calm him down.

There was banging on her door.

'Anne, open the door!' James yelled.

Anne shook her head. 'Okay, Alexander, one more time...'

Using all her strength, Anne stood up and apparated once more.

'Anne?' Sirius asked confused.

Still holding Alexander, Anne ran into Sirius's arms. 'Please don't let them come!'

'What?' Sirius asked, confused, and holding Anne.

'Don't let anyone in! Don't let Lily and James come, please!' Anne pleaded.

Sirius nodded. 'Alright, Anne, shhh, calm down.'

Sirius stroked Anne's hair, and took Alexander from her.

'Come on, little boy. You're safe here.' Sirius said, trying to calm the baby down.

He managed to do it after several minutes, as Alexander tired himself out.

'Let's put to down for a nap.' Sirius said, walking into another room.

Her returned shortly, and placed his arms around the still crying Anne.

'He's dead...' Anne whispered.

Sirius sucked in his breath. 'Who?'

'Uncle Charles.' Anne said, softly. 'I let him die. I left him to die.'

Sirius kissed Anne comfortingly. 'Come on. You need some rest, too. Don't worry, I won't let anyone inside.'

'Can I stay here with you?' Anne asked.

Sirius nodded. 'Yes. Welcome home.'

Exhausted, Anne closed her eyes, and fell asleep in Sirius's arms.

_Lestrange Manor_

'Rodolphus?' Bellatrix said softly, as she walked into his study.

Rodolphus looked up from his paperwork and smile. 'Bella, love, what is it?'

'We never talked the other day...' Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Have a seat. What's on your mind?'

'I was thinking before, about Lucius, and Narcissa, and Anne...' Bellatrix said. 'And what my father says.'

'Your father's proud of you, Bella.' Rodolphus stated. 'He tells me so all the time.'

Bellatrix nodded. 'I know but I was thinking...'

'What is it?' Rodolphus asked.

'You need an heir Rodolphus.' Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus frowned. 'I have an heir.'

'You have a bastard son.' Bellatrix said. 'You need an actual heir, Rodolphus.'

Rodolphus stared blankly at his wife. 'It was you that did not want children, Bella.'

'I know.' Bellatrix said. 'But that was before.'

'What?' Rodolphus asked, with a frown.

'I want children.' Bellatrix said, smiling. 'I've prepared to give you a son now.'

'I have a son, Bella.' Rodolphus said.

The smile disappeared from Bellatrix's face. 'But I can give you an heir.'

'I have an heir.' Rodolphus said.

'Anne's son cannot be your heir!' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'I'm your wife, not her!'

'Then what am I supposed to do with her son?' Rodolphus asked.

'Kill him, he's a bastard, who cares?' Bellatrix asked.

'You can't just do this Bella!' Rodolphus hissed. 'You told me you would not give me any children, so I went ahead, and I fixed my problem! Now you come and tell me to kill my only living son?'

'I told you, I'll give you children!' Bellatrix yelled. 'I'm your _wife_ Rodolphus!'

'AND I'M YOUR HUSBAND!' Rodolphus yelled furiously. 'You can't play these games with me, Bella! You told me you did not want children!'

'Well I do now.' Bellatrix stated. 'Are you going to deny your wife the chance to bear you sons?'

'No.' Rodolphus replied through gritted teeth.

'Good.' Bellatrix said. 'Then do us all a favour, find that whore of yours, kill her bastard son, and then kill her. You have no need for her now.'

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at Bellatrix. 'She is my mistress.'

'And her purpose was to give you an heir.' Bellatrix said. 'We don't need her to do that anymore.'

'I'm not getting rid of her.' Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix glared at her husband.

'Don't you even care what everyone says about us?' Bellatrix shrieked. 'They go around saying that I cannot keep my own husband satisfied! You want your wife to go around with this humiliation hanging over her head?'

'Don't fool yourself into thinking that I am the only man out there who sleeps with other women.' Rodolphus said, harshly. 'I'm not. They all do it. I can tell you for a fact that your own father did it too, and still does.'

Bellatrix began to turn red with anger.

'At least none of them fawn over the girls like you do!' Bellatrix yelled. 'Your stupid obsession with Anne will ruin us all!'

'Anne is nothing more than a mistress.' Rodolphus said. 'I have no feelings for her. I'll provide her with enough to keep her alive, and relatively comfortable, but that's it.'

'Don't give me all that crap!' Bellatrix exclaimed, angrily.

'I'm not.' Rodolphus. 'You wanna torture her half to death when she's captured? Go ahead. Wanna kill my bastard son, yourself? Do it. I don't deny my wife her rights, so remember not to deny your husband his.'

'Oh really? So I can torture and degrade your little whore all I want?' Bellatrix asked. 'If I wanna scorch her body, burn her flesh, rip out her tongue and tear her eyeballs out, I can?'

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'Do whatever you like, as long as she not killed or permanently disabled.'

'I'm gonna hold you to that.' Bellatrix said, aggressively.

'Go ahead.' Rodolphus said, smirking. 'Now, are we gonna have kids or what?'

Bellatrix grinned, and wrapped her hands around Rodolphus's neck, kissing him.

_Sirius's Apartment_

Anne awoke, and found herself on a bed. She realized Sirius must've carried her there. Beside her, Sirius was fast asleep. Anne quietly got out of bed and went to check on her son.

Alexander was also fast asleep, his little fist still in his mouth.

Anne smiled, and slowly pulled his fist away. Alexander churned in his sleep a little, before going still once more.

Suddenly there was a tap on the window, and Anne looked up to see an owl.

Anne went to open the window, thinking it was an urgent message for Sirius. She didn't recognize the owl at all.

However, Anne frowned, as she noticed that the letter was for her.

The owl stroked her hand lovingly, and Anne smiled at it, before conjuring some water for it to drink.

Anne began to read the letter as the owl drank happily.

_Anna, _

_I had thought that by now that conscience would have brought you back to me but it seems that I was wrong. The wizarding world is at a continuous war, and I see no end in sight. People are dying left and right, and yes, I know, I'm one of the people doing the killing. You knew what kind of man I was all along. I stick with opinion that you had no right to leave me as you did, and hope for your reconsideration. _

_Bellatrix wants kids, and as her husband, I am happy to oblige. You and our son will remain safe, I promise you. But if Bellatrix is able to conceive a son, I have no choice but to declare our son a bastard. Believe me, that is not what I want. Your son is my son, and my heir. I do hope that against all odds, it will remain that way. _

_You are my Mistress, Anna. That is not something I can change, nor do I want to. I trained you for this life, now I ask you to stop running away from it. I don't know whether you were afraid or unhappy, but either way, you know I can keep you safe and happy. Not just you, but our son as well._

_Come back, Anna. For my sake, and the sake of our son, come back. _

_I love you. _

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

**Author's Note: **Endof Chapter! Sorry guys. I'll have another one sometime next week!


	46. My Brother's Enemy

Asta Marionette

She's definitely threatened by Anne. I think we all know she has good reason to feel that way :)

As for Rodolphus, and his letter, so sorry, he's not really in this chapter!

Mlinds 2

I'm so sorry about Uncle Charles! Or any other deaths that may occur later in the story. Really sorry!

As for Rodolphus, more on him in the next chapter! Sorry for the lack of him in this chapter. He'll be in the story in the later chapters. His emotions will be cleared of later on, and hopefully, it will set everything straight. He's such a confusing guy. And he goes around messing up everybody else's lives as well!

As more Anne and Alexander disappearing, you'll see! :)

Madlyinlovewithbowie

Yes, I think writing about Rodolphus too much has made me a bit sadistic. But, I do try to write as often as possible, and hopefully, now that school is over, I'll have more time!

And the exams went well, thanks! I actually officially finished school today.. I just had to get that last chapter in, I couldn't stop writing. :)

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the lack of Deatheaters and of Rodolphus in this chapter. More in the later ones! Enjoy!

_When you were a little boy, and I was a little girl,_

_We used to dream of saving the world_

_I wanted to be just like mom and dad_

_Fighting the villains, the ones who were just so bad_

_So you and I would run around_

_Cheering, laughing, and falling to the ground_

_As we filled ourselves with joy_

_Back when I was a little girl, and you James, were just a boy_

'Anne.' Said a familiar voice.

Anne bit down on her tongue, mentally cursing Sirius.

'I'm trying to put Alexander to sleep.' Anne said, casually.

'He's asleep, Anne. Let's talk.' James replied, calmly.

'No, he might wake up soon.' Anne answered. 'He hates waking up and not finding me there.'

'Anne, I've got him. Go talk to James.' Sirius said, coming into the room with his arms crossed.

'You know what? I'm not in the mood for a lecture.' Anne said, angrily. 'What happened, happened. I'm not ashamed of what I did. I had my son to protect.'

'No one's going to lecture you, Anne.' Sirius said, with a look at James.

James nodded. 'Let's just talk, Anne.'

'James, I don't want to.' Anne said, softly. 'Just go, please. Leave me alone.'

'Why would I do that?' James asked. 'Come on, Princess.'

Anne frowned at the old nickname her parents used for her.

'That's not fair.' Anne finally responded. 'That's such a cheap shot, James.'

'Why's that, Princess?' James asked, nonchalantly.

'You know why, James!' Anne exclaimed, in hushed tones.

'Maybe you two should go talk somewhere, away from the sleeping baby.' Sirius pointed out.

Anne sighed, and stormed out of the room, rather upset.

'Alright, Princess?' James asked, following her.

'Will you stop that?' Anne exclaimed, now that she was finally out of earshot of the baby.

'Why, Princess? I mean you're all grown up now, got a baby of your own. Why would a simple word make you cry so wretchedly?' James asked.

'I'm not crying!' Anne hissed.

'No need to get upset, Princess.' James replied.

'Why are you doing this?' Anne asked. 'Cause I led your father to his death?'

'My father, your uncle. Your guardian, who took you in when your parents died?' James asked. 'Hmm, no, nothing to do with that, Princess.'

'Then what is it?' Anne screamed. 'What, do you just get a kick out of torturing me like Rodolphus did?'

James dropped the act now and frowned. 'Merlin, look at what Lestrange has done to you.'

'Just Lestrange, James?' Anne asked. '_Just _Lestrange? He wasn't the only one!'

'And is that why me so much?' James asked. 'You blame me for everything that happened to you?'

'Say whatever you like, James. But _you_ were the perfect Gryffindor son, to your parents, and to mine.' Anne said, steadily. 'And I was the devious, Slytherin whore.'

'You did this to yourself as much as we did it to you, Anne.' James replied. 'All they ever wanted to do was to protect you from all of it, but you wouldn't listen!'

'All this protecting only led to their deaths! First my mother and father, and now your father.' Anne exclaimed. 'And what has all this done? Nothing!'

'Why don't you understand how much they all did for you, Anne?' James asked. 'All throughout Hogwarts, no matter what, all I've _ever_ done was try and be there for you! My parents couldn't control you like yours could.'

'Control?' Anne snapped. 'My dad kept me locked up like a prisoner, and my mom just let him! You weren't _there_, James! You don't know what it was like! I was defenceless, powerless, where the fuck were you then, James?'

'You're exaggerating, Anne.' James said, calmly. 'You blow things out of proportion and make things seem worse than they actually were.'

'Just because my dad didn't physically abuse me, it doesn't mean that he was any different from Lestrange, or Malfoy, or any dark wizard!' Anne said, angrily.

'This is the work of Lestrange, Anne.' James said. 'He put all this into your head, he took your childhood disappointments, and turned it into intense, hateful resentment.'

'Lestrange doesn't control how I feel, James!' Anne hissed.

'He's in your head, Anne, whether you want him to be or not!' James said. 'Maybe you don't remember, because Lestrange forced it all out of your head, but I was there, Anne! I was there every second with you after they died! I was there every night when you cried and screamed until you passed out of sheer exhaustion.'

'Shut up, James!' Anne yelled.

'I stayed home with you during their funeral, because it was too hard for you to go! I held and soothed you day and night, Anne!' James exclaimed. 'And I was there before that too.'

'Stop it, James!' Anne insisted, running forward to attack her cousin.

_Mom and dad were gone a lot_

_It always left me overwrought_

_Worrying if I'd see them the next day_

_Or if they'd died and gone away_

_But I always had you to keep me safe_

_In case I became a lowly waif_

_I always had my brother, James_

_To protect me from the burning flames_

James grabbed hold of both Anne's wrists, before she had the chance to attack him.

'You always dreaded it when the left, Anne. They may have kept all news about the war away from you, but you weren't stupid, you knew something big was happening.' James said. 'You knew they were in danger, and I was with you, watching the clock every day to see if they'd return.'

Anne struggled in James's hold. 'Let me go! Let go!'

'I protected you all my life. I kept you safe form warm. I was there for you every second you needed me and even when you pushed me away, I was still there!' James exclaimed. 'My parents took you in and treated you as their very own daughter, just as they always have!'

In the other room, Sirius heard every word. He heard James's harsh, but true words and he heard Anne struggling. Struggling against the lies Rodolphus put in her head, struggling from her guilt, and struggling to keep her heart intact.

Alexander, wide awake, from the screams of his uncle and mother, was now In Sirius's arms, deadly silent, as if he too knew, that Anne and James needed to get everything out in the open.

'And you were _always_ my sister.' James said. 'And still, I love you more than anyone else in the world! You _are_ my sister, you_ are_ my best friend. Always have been and always will be!'

'Let me go, you filthy bloodtraitor!' Anne shrieked. 'Don't you dare remind me of my association to filthy traitors like you! My poor son, my poor son, he's in relation to a Mudblood!'

'Better to have a Muggleborn aunt, than a murderous father, don't you think?' James asked. 'Since when did Lily become _Mudblood_ or I, a _Bloodtraitor. _What are you Anne? The beautiful Pureblood Mistress of a killer?'

Anne was cringing at this point.

'All Lestrange's words.' James said. 'Don't you remember all he did to you?'

Anne began to tremble.

'Oh but of course,' James said, 'How can you possibly forget?'

_Flashback_

'_Aren't you coming?' Severus Snape asked. 'We're going to be late, Anne.'_

_Anne hesitated. She had been doing everything to prolong going to the Slytherin changing room, for the second practice with her team._

'_Dolohov went through a lot of trouble getting you onto the team.' Severus pointed out. 'They don't like you as it is, you shouldn't be late.'_

_Anne knew it was true. She had practised for ages with James to become good enough to even consider trying out for the team, let alone being a member of it. She couldn't throw it all away with one bad encounter, not matter how unpleasant it was._

'_You're right.' Anne said, putting on a brace face. 'Let's go.'_

_Severus made their way to the Slytherin Quidditch changing room. Anne was making sure to go as slow as possible._

'_I thought you two would never come.' Dolohov said, upon their arrival._

_Severus shrugged, and Anne remained silent._

'_Get changed, we're starting soon.' Dolohov said._

_Severus begun to change, and Anne placed her stuff on the bench, clearly reluctant._

'_You can change, whore. No one wants to look at the body of a bloodtraitor.' _

_Anne turned in time to see Lucius smirk at Rodolphus's remark. Evan and Rookwood chuckled._

'_Leave her be.' Dolohov ordered. 'Get out so she can change.'_

_The guys obeyed, grabbing their brooms, and going outside to start practise._

'_Come out when you're done.' Dolohov said, with a small reassuring smile._

_Anne nodded, and after her captain left, she sat on the bench, letting out a sigh._

_Not realizing how long she had been sitting there, Anne only looked up when she heard a voice._

'_They're all waiting for you. Why aren't you changed yet?' Rodolphus asked, unusually kind._

_Frozen by fear, Anne couldn't get a word out._

_Rodolphus rolled his eyes, and stepped closer. 'Let me help you then.' _

_Anne whipped out her wand the second Rodolphus tugged her shirt, as if meaning to pull it off._

_Rodolphus looked amused. 'First of all, I can get to my wand, before you can utter a spell. Second of all, I can assure you, I'm the better duellist. Third of all, I'm not here to rape you, you need to come to practice. I'm trying to get you out of your muggle clothing and into your Quidditch gear.'_

'_I can do that, myself! Anne exclaimed. 'I don't need help from prejudice people like you!'_

_Rodolphus ignored the comment. 'Very well, hurry up and get changed already.'_

_Anne nodded stiffly, and Rodolphus smirked at her._

'_What?' Anne snapped._

_Rodolphus answered with a kiss, making Anne cringe away._

'_Stop it!' She shrieked._

_Rodolphus whispered in her hear. 'Remember our deal, Anne. I want you after practise.'_

_Anne closed her eyes. 'I can't.'_

_Rodolphus kissed her again. 'Yes you can. I quite enjoyed you. Marvellous, for a virgin, that is. I have so much to teach you.'_

'_Why?' Anne asked. 'You have a girlfriend, don't you care about her?'_

_Rodolphus smirked at Anne. 'And how do you know I have a girlfriend? Spying on me, I suppose?'_

'_No!' Anne exclaimed, indignantly._

'_Let me tell you how it works here in Slytherin, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'It's sort of like a food chain, or a Pyramid if you will. You know who's at the top?'_

_Anne didn't answer._

'_I am. Lucius is, Evan, Antonin, Rookwood. The older Pureblood males.' Rodolphus answered. 'Do you know where you are?'_

_Again, Anne did not answer._

'_You are so low down, you don't even make it onto the pyramid.' Rodolphus spar, disgustedly. 'You are amongst the lowest vilest creatures ever to have been put in Slytherin.'_

_Anne narrowed her eyes, and tried to get up, in order to move away from Rodolphus._

_Rodolphus smirked, and gently kept her seated on the bench._

'_But I can raise you.' Rodolphus whispered in her ear._

'_I don't care! I don't want anything from you!' Anne yelled, trying yet again, to get away._

_Rodolphus leaned in closer. 'Nobody will bother you, if I order. I'll raise you to unimaginable heights.'_

'_Let me go!' Anne exclaimed._

'_Who's going to protect you now? Surely not your dead, bloodtraitor parents?' Rodolphus laughed, cruelly. 'You only have them to blame for putting you in this situation. They should've praised you for being in Slytherin! They should've nurtured your wonderful intelligence.'_

_Anne was calmer now. 'I didn't want to be in Slytherin.'_

'_Ah, but, it's not so bad.' Rodolphus said. 'With my help, you'll get to live the life you should've had all along.'_

'_I should get changed.' Anne said. 'Someone will come in.'_

'_Indeed, they will.' Rodolphus said, getting up. 'Remember what I told you. Denounce your parents, and your ways. I'll give you so much more, if you give me one thing in return. I'll raise your status beyond what seems possible. I'll see you after practice.'_

_With that, Rodolphus left. _

_Anne changed quickly, her mind racing with her confused thoughts._

_End Flashback_

'Sex for protection.' Anne scoffed. 'That's what I always thought it was. But it wasn't. He offered me so much more, and disguised it as something so innocent!'

James watched in silence, as Anne rambled on.

'Sex for protection. Sex for status. Sex for freedom. Sex for having the right to be who I was. Sex for being powerful, and doing magic.' Anne babbled on. 'No, not sex. My soul. My soul to him. For what? Oh, god, James, for what? My freedom! My rights! My mind! My status! Oh god, James! I'm his Mistress, I'm the lowest of the low now!'

At this point, Anne began to panic.

'Oh god, I have his baby. He's going to kill me. Oh god, what have I done? What did he do! Oh Merlin, why did he do it?'

'Anne calm down!' James said, holding his cousin. 'Listen, your minds not right. You need help.'

Anne pushed James way. 'No way! No way, James Potter! You're not sending me anywhere! You can't force me away from my child!'

_The chivalrous and brave at heart_

_The Gryffindors, who were loyal from the start_

_You and I were going to rule the school_

_With our daring nerves, breaking every rule_

_Just you and me_

_No worries, no pain, and no authority_

_To bring us down, or hold us back_

_You and I were headed down the right track_

'What happened to us, Anne?' James asked, softly. 'Look at what has become of you, of all of us, and all of this!'

'It wasn't supposed to be like this.' Anne whispered.

_Never will I forget, the smile that you wore_

_When the hat yelled Gryffindor_

_You ran to me and shouted with glee_

_It was just so damn easy_

_You took your spot, and my name was called_

_No cheers for me, the school was appalled_

_My heart began to race_

_Never will I forget, the wretched disappointment etched on your face_

'You should've been in Gryffindor.' James said.

And there it was. That was enough for Anne to whip out her wand.

James looked determinedly at Anne, daring her to curse him.

'How could it have been my fault?' Anne asked. 'How could I have known any better, with a family like this?' Anne screeched. 'Even with all your Gryffindor godliness, you only saw me as a disappointment.'

'Don't fault me for thinking the way I do.' James said, eyes narrowed. 'You always felt the same way I did. You hated yourself for not being in Gryffindor!'

'I was so alone, James!' Anne yelled. 'I NEVER meant to do it! And even now, if I could take it back, I would! But I can't now, and I couldn't then!'

_All alone, I cried all night_

_Wondering what I could do to make things right_

_Because cunning and devious, I am not_

_But the ambition, I held, the ambition, I brought_

_I was evil and you were good_

_I hoped to Merlin, the hat misunderstood_

_Because a Slytherin, I mustn't be_

_I cannot be my brother's enemy_

'She's dying, Anne.' James said.

Anne, puzzled by the change of topic, remained silent.

'She's dying.' James said, somewhat brokenly.

'Who?' Anne finally asked.

'Mom.'

Anne sucked in her breath. 'No...'

James nodded. 'I came here to get you. She wants to see you.'

Anne shook her head. 'I can't...I can't.'

'It's her dying wish, Anne.' James said, softly. 'She wants her children with her.'

'Oh god! She's DYING?' Anne screamed.

'Of grief.' James said, icily.

Anne cursed James with her still pointed wand.

James flew back, hitting the bookshelf behind him.

'Anne, that's enough!' Sirius said, coming in, holding a cry Alexander.

Anne rushed towards her baby.

Sirius helped James up.

'Anne, no one is mad at you! You're doing this to yourself! Come home!' James yelled, losing all patience.

'You're mad at me, James! I can see it!' Anne yelled. 'You've never forgiven me!'

'You haven't forgiven yourself!' James yelled. 'Anne, just...just come.'

Anne soothed Alexander until his cries subsided.

_I fell in love with a murderer and doomed us all_

_He set me up, and I watched myself fall_

_I will be his demise, or he will be mine_

_Have you ever seen a love so malign?_

_Shall I await my death,_

_Or will it be him who awaits his final breath_

_I got sucked into his world, and addicted to his games_

_Oh, what in Merlin's name, have I done, James?_

'Okay...' Anne said, so quiet, James was sure he heard her. 'Let's go.'

_Potter Mansion_

Anne walked into the room, uncertainly. There, she saw everyone crowded around a bed.

'Anne's here.' Remus announced softly.

Lily and Peter turned around to give Anne a small reassuring smile.

Behind her, Sirius encouraged her to step in. James did the same.

'Anne?' Callie called, weakly. 'Sweetheart, is it really you?'

Anne stepped forward, slowly, holding Alexander close to her chest. 'Yes, Aunt Callie.'

'Honey, come here, and bring the child.' Callie said, forcing a smile.

Anne rushed to her aunt. 'Oh, Aunt Callie! I'm so sorry!'

Anne knew she had told James she wasn't sorry at all, but she was. After all, you couldn't possible look at your dying aunt, and not be sorry for leading her husband to his death, and leading her into an early grave.

'Hush, child, it's okay.' Callie whispered. 'Charles would've gladly died a thousand deaths to keep you and Alexander safe.'

'Oh, but it's all my fault!' Anne sobbed. 'I should've – '

'It's no one's fault and no one blames you.' Callie said, honestly.

'But you're dying.' Anne whimpered.

'My sweet girl, don't cry. I am old, it would've happened.' Callie said, with a small laugh. 'Now, no tears, darling. You need to be strong for your own child.'

Callie took Alexander into her arms. 'My sweet grandchild.'

Alexander laughed happily.

'See, Anne?' Callie said. 'He's happy. He's enjoying the time he's got left with me.'

Suddenly, Callie began to cough violently.

Anne pulled Alexander away. 'Aunt Callie! Aunt Callie!'

'It's okay.' Callie said. 'The coughs come and go. Lie here beside me, Anne.'

With Alexander still in her arms, Anne lied down.

'Come now, all of you.' Callie said, waving everyone forward.

James came beside Anne, sitting beside her lying figure. On the opposite side, Lily lay beside her mother-in-law, and James and Remus sat beside her.

It was then that Anne realized, that Callie was like a mother to all of them. Sirius, who had run away at sixteen, thought no one else, but Callie Potter as a mother. Lily, who married James, and gained a mother. Peter and Remus, who spent many night, mornings and evenings could just as well call Callie Potter their second mother.

Anne sniffed, and noticed she was not the only one crying, as each one of them had tears in their faces.

Looking down, Anne notice Alexander had his eyes close. He had missed his nap, and was extremely tired.

Feeling quite a bit exhausted herself, Anne also closed her eyes.

_Two hours later_

Anne opened her eyes, and saw her aunt looking straight at her.

Anne jumped, slightly startled, then paused.

Callie was not blinking. Panicking, Anne checked for a pulse. Nothing.

Anne opened to mouth, to scream, or to sob. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

James put a finger to his lips, and pointed to the rest of their friends, who were all very much asleep.

Anne nodded, and James close the lids of his mother's eyes, and walked out of the room with Anne, with Alexander, who was still asleep.

They walked into Anne old room, and Anne set her baby in his crib, as he slept on peacefully.

Anne turned towards James, buried her head in his chest, and cried, quietly as to not wake anyone up. James cried with her.

Both cousins adjoined in their pain. James was now an orphan, like Anne.

_One Week Later_

Callie had a short, private funeral with her husband. With the war going on, it would be risky to attract the attention of a large crowd.

A week later, everyone was still in pain, but the war went one, and their lives progressed. Everything The Potter's had went to James, who now resided with Lily, in Potter Mansion.

Anne stood in her old room, softly singing to Alexander.

'_Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight  
Bright angels beside my darling abide  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast'_

Suddenly there were loud voices from downstairs.

Alexander opened his eyes, from the disturbance and began to cry.

'Shhhhhh.' Anne soothed. 'It's okay, Sweetheart. Don't worry, mommy will kick whoever woke you up while you were trying to sleep.'

The voices got louder, as people came closer.

'She needs to know!'

'Not yet, just wait!'

'She's needs a plan! It has to be now!'

'She's with Alexander now!'

'He's awake, I can hear him cry!'

James and Sirius barged into the bedroom, meeting a furious Anne.

'Will you shut up!' Anne exclaimed, rocking Alexander back and forth.

'There's no time.' Sirius said, placing the Daily Profit near Anne's desk.

Anne shook her head. 'I can't read now, Alexander is crying!'

Lily came in, followed by Peter and Remus. All held faces of worry and fear.

'Anne, give him to me, I'll calm him down.' Lily said, offering to help.

Anne gave Alexander over to Lily, and made her way to the newspaper.

Looking at the headline, Anne visible froze.

'Oh no.' Anne whispered, before screaming.' NOO! IT CAN'T BE!'

Alexander's cried grew, and Sirius wrapped his arms around Anne, trying to comfort and calm her down. 'Anne, your child.'

Anne rushed over to Lily. 'Lily, give him to me.'

Lily obliged, and Anne rocked her baby back and forth once more.

Nobody said a word until Alexander calmed down.

Anne couldn't help but to look back and forth at the headline.

**DARK LORD OVERPOWERS MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

'It cannot be true.' Anne whispered. 'How did this happen?'

Nobody really had an answer. There was no answer. The two sides have been at a stalemate for so long, but sooner or later one side had to get the upper hand. To Anne's dismay, it was the dark side.

'They control all of Wizarding Britain!' Anne whispered, fearfully.

Anne stared at his son.

'They're coming after us.' Anne said, and then looked at her friends. '_All_ of us.'

James put his arms, protectively around Lily.

Sirius did the same with Anne.

But Anne pushed him off.

'No. None of this stuff!' Anne hissed.

'Anne, we've got to stick together.' Lily said, sadly.

Anne shook her head. James did too.

'We've got to separate.' James said.

Anne agreed. 'They're going to hunt each and every one of us. And we cannot stay here, and especially not with each other.'

'You're right.' Remus said.

'What do you mean?' Lily asked, looking frantic.

'I mean we've all got to split up, the seven of us.' Anne said. 'Go in seven separate directions.'

'The seven of us?' James questioned.

Anne looked down at her baby. 'I know what Rodolphus is after.'

'You cannot leave your baby!' Lily exclaimed. 'Or Sirius! And I cannot leave James! We cannot leave each other!'

'We have to.' Anne said, sternly. 'We can't travel as a group. The amount of Deatheaters outnumbers the six of us, Lily!'

'Lily, she's right.' James said.

'We gotta figure this out.' Sirius said.

'There's nothing to figure out. Get whatever things you need, alter your appearances, and get out of the country as fast as you can!' Anne said.

'Where should we go?' Remus asked.

'The each of us has to figure that out on our own.' Anne said. 'We can't tell each other where we're going.'

Sirius knew what Anne was thinking. 'None of us would betray each other, Anne!'

'You don't know that.' Anne said.

'Yes, I do – '

'No, you don't!' Anne interrupted. 'Look, you may have lived with them, but you don't how good and effective their methods of torture are!'

'How are we supposed to find each other?' James asked.

'Guys, I'm out.' Anne said. 'I have a kid to worry about. I'm out of the country, I'm not fighting this war. I'm not going to jeopardize my son's safety.'

'She's right.' Lily admitted. 'The best we can do now is to get out of the country. We can fight later, if w can regroup, and get contact with the order, but until then...'

'We gotta go on the run.' James said.

'You're really leaving Alexander?' Sirius asked.

Anne stared at her son, and sniffed. 'I have to.'

'Anne, you gotta tell us where you're going to keep him.' James said.

'No!' Anne exclaimed.

'Anne, if something happens to you, one of us needs to be able to get to him!' James said.

'I'll make sure everything is well taken care of.' Anne said. 'James, I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing.'

'Do you?' Sirius asked.

Anne narrowed her eyes at Sirius but said no more.

'Guys, just trust her.' Remus said. 'We haven't got any time, we've got to get moving.'

'Take what you need.' Anne said. 'Be quick. We'll say goodbyes, and be off from there.'

Everyone left without another word.

Anne rummaged through her things, pulling out a bunch of cloaks.

'Alexander, we don't need anything. I can get things along the way. I just need a wand.' Anne said, aloud.

Everyone thought along the same lines, because they all returned shortly.

'Now, when you leave, and only after you leave, change your appearance.' Anne ordered. 'So no one knows what you look like, and wear these on top!'

Anne handed each of them a cloak.

Lily gave her a questioning look.

Anne shrugged. 'I was amongst Deatheaters for years, I got some cloaks.'

James laughed, awkwardly.

Everyone put on their cloaks.

'Switch wands.' Anne said.

'What?' they all asked simultaneously.

'Well, they all know what my wand looks like!' Anne said. 'And I'm sure some of them know what your wands look like. We have to confuse them! Lily and I need a guy's wand.'

'Makes sense.' Sirius said.

'Okay, umm, Peter, your wand?' Anne asked.

'But, then they'll be after me!' Pater squeaked.

Noticing the look of rage on Anne's face, Remus offered up his wand.

'Now, you guys don't have to listen to anything I say. You can tell each other where you're going, or what you look like, but just know, that I won't.' Anne said.

Everyone nodded.

'Now, I suppose we should leave the house in twos.' Anne said. 'I'm sure they'll waste no time, tracking us down.'

'I'm going with you.' James said.

Sirius protested. 'I should go with her!'

'Sirius, it's okay. Pair up with Peter.' Anne said. 'Remus and Lily, you guys go together.

Everyone nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

'Goodbye, Anne!' Lily said, hugging her friend, trying in vain, to prevent her tears. 'Goodbye Alexander.'

'Goodbye Lily.' Anne said, softly, hugging her friend. 'Good luck, and stay safe. Same to all of you!'

Anne hugged Remus next, and even Peter, just to be polite.

Next she went to Sirius, as James and the others said their goodbyes to each other.

'I love you so much.' Anne said. 'I'm going to miss you. I'm sorry, for everything.'

Sirius hugged and kissed Anne. 'Don't be sorry for anything. You gave me a reason to live. You gave me the best years of my life. And we're going to meet again, very soon. Everything will be okay, I promise you that.'

'Be careful!' Anne added.

'One day.' Sirius said, looking and Alexander and Anne. 'We will be a family.'

Anne kissed Sirius one final time.

'Ready?' James asked.

Anne nodded, stiffly. She hadn't cried yet, and she was planning on keeping things that way.

James and Anne walked out the back now, and mounted on James's room. Anne wouldn't fly on her own, for fear of dropping her baby. Instead, she sat on James's broom, as he took them several kilometres north, before landing near a muggle neighbourhood.

'Whatever you do.' Anne said. 'Do no apparate. They'll track you down.'

'I know, Anne.' James said. 'You going by foot?'

Anne shook her head. 'I'm not telling you.'

James sighed. 'I understand. But you should know, no amount of torture could ever make me give you up.'

'Not even if Lily's life was I danger?' Anne asked.

But she didn't give James a chance to answer. 'We should do.'

James nodded, before pulling Anne, and Alexander into a close hug. 'You two be careful, okay?'

Anne kissed James on the cheek. 'We will. Keep yourself safe, James.'

James nodded.

'I love you.' Anne said.

'I love you too, sis.' James replied. 'Always will.'

Anne didn't think she could endure a goodbye form James without trying, so she cut it short.

'I best be off now.' Anne said.

'Goodbye, Anne.' James said, pulling his hood up.

'Goodbye, James.' Anne said, stronger than she felt

And with a final, encouraging and comforting hug, James departed.

And with her baby in her arms, Anne took one final breath, before taking off herself.

_**I long for the days we used to enjoy**_

_**Back when I was a little girl, and you James, were just a boy**_

**Author's Note: **I had to do this chapter. I seriously haven't portrayed James and Anne's relationship all that much in the story. I want it to be known, that they were at one point VERY close.


	47. Conquering Europe

_Flashback_

'_What do you want?' A rather tall man, with short blonde hair asked. _

_Several steps behind, his wife held a similar stance, looking fearful, yet determined._

'_You're a wizard, good.' _

'_Who are you?' The man demanded, holding his wand threateningly. 'What do you want from us? We have nothing here for you!'_

'_I'm not a deatheater,' The woman laughed, lowering her hood. _

_She revealed what she was holding._

_The baby gurgled happily._

'_Annabelle Sorelli.' The woman introduced herself._

'_That's not her, John.' The woman in the house said. 'I've seen her picture in the paper. She doesn't look like that._

'_Oh, forgive me.' Anne replied, waving her wand at herself. _

_She changed to her normal appearance. 'I'm on the run. Can't have them catch me now, can I?'_

_The man, John, pulled her inside, rather skittishly. _

'_If they're after you, don't reveal your identity here!' John hissed._

'_Be careful, she's got a baby with her!' The woman replied. 'I'm Lisa.'_

'_Thanks for letting me in, Lisa.' Anne said, with a smile. 'You don't know how many muggle neighbourhoods I've searched for a wizarding couple.'_

'_Why are you searching for a wizarding couple?' John asked. 'You want to seek refuge here?'_

_He sounded nervous._

_Anne gave him a small smile. 'I'm in need of a favour. Feel free to refuse. I am not seeking refuge for myself. I need someone to take in my son.'_

_Lisa and John paused. _

'_You and the baby can both stay.' Lisa finally said. 'There's enough room for you both. They're not going to look for you here.'_

'_How in Merlin's name did you flee Britain?' John asked, curiously. 'We left early on, before things got bad. I hear it's nearly impossible to get out of the country now.' _

'_You'd be surprised what someone can do when their life is in danger.' Anne replied. 'I don't need a place to stay, but I need to keep my baby somewhere safe. So, the two of you are form Britain? That's good.'_

'_Yes, we're from Britain, both of us. Isn't it a risk to go door to door looking for wizard, while you're on the run?' Lisa asked._

'_That's what the disguise is for.' Anne replied. 'Your fear and worry over a person in a hooded cloak gave me all the information I needed to assure myself that you are not in league with the Dark Lord.'_

'_Smart girl.' John replied, before pausing. 'You're rather young.'_

'_A bit over seventeen.' Anne replied. _

'_You're the girl that the Deatheaters are looking for.' Lisa replied. 'You're quite wanted in Britain.'_

'_Which is why I decided to leave Britain, for the time being.' Anne replied. 'Now I need your help.'_

'_What do you want us to do?' John asked. _

_Anne took a deep breath. 'Just, please keep my baby with you.'_

'_I, we don't...well – '_

'_Please.' Anne pleaded. 'It's not the baby they're after, it's me. They won't expect to be anywhere without him.'_

'_Are you sure?' Lisa asked. 'Giving us your baby...it's a lot to give up.'_

'_His father is a brutal Deatheater...' Anne explained. 'I cannot allow him to get his hands on my innocent son.'_

'_You've been through a lot.' John said. 'Why don't you stay, too?'_

_Anne shook her head. 'No, I cannot. I will not risk my baby's life like that.'_

'_What...what do we do with him?' John asked._

'_Just take care of him.' Anne said. 'Here, take this.'_

'_What is it?' Lisa asked._

'_A while ago, I emptied out my Gringotts account.' Anne said. 'It will tell you where to get all my money, and where my will is...if anything happens to me, you'll do what to do with my son, everything will be under his name.'_

'_What do we tell him?' John asked. 'I mean...'_

'_I'll come for him when the war ends.' Anne said. 'If anything happens to me...still, take care of him. If the war ends, and I'm dead, it will state in my will where my son should go. Please make sure you carry out my wishes.'_

_Lisa and John both nodded._

_Anne sighed. 'Don't tell him my name, okay? If he does end up growing up without me, which he might. I don't see an end to this war anytime soon. Don't give him too many hints to figure out who I am.'_

_John nodded. 'Of course.'_

'_And don't give him to anyone, no matter who they are!' Anne exclaimed. 'Even if they claim to be family. Don't tell __**anyone**__ that you have my son. Make it seem like he's your son.'_

_Lisa nodded, looking rather upset. _

_Anne directed her attention to her son now. 'Okay, pretty baby, mommy's got to go now. But I promise, I will see you soon. These people will take care of you.'_

_Alexander sucked on his fist, not understanding anything._

_Anne smiled and kissed her son._

'_I love you, Alexander.' Anne said. 'I'll do whatever it takes to protect you.' _

_Anne sighed, and gave her baby over to Lisa. _

'_Take good care of him.' Anne said. _

_Alexander began to cry now, as he was placed in the arms of a stranger._

_Anne felt her heart break, and stood still for several moments._

'_You can stay here.' John tried again._

_Anne shook her head. 'No, I must go. Don't try to look for me, I'm changing my disguise.'_

_Anne left before anyone could say another word with Alexander's heart wrenching cries ringing in her ears._

Lestrange Manor

'Master Rodolphus, Master Lucius is here to see you.' A house elf squeaked.

'Bring him here.' Rodolphus ordered.

Lucius Malfoy carefully walked in Rodolphus's study.

'_Well_?' Rodolphus asked, impatiently.

'Potter Mansion has been raided. Everything was intact.' Lucius replied. 'But no one was found.'

'And what about the other dwellings?' Rodolphus asked.

'All raided. Nothing found.' Lucius replied. 'They must've left.'

'I didn't expect her to stick around.' Rodolphus said, somewhat bitterly.

'We've sent Deatheaters abroad.' Lucius informed Rodolphus.

Rodolphus looked angry. '_Why?'_

'We have reason to believe they left the country.' Lucius said.

Rodolphus nodded. 'How? Where?'

'No clue.' Lucius replied.

'No clue? You don't know?' Rodolphus yelled.

Lucius shook his head. 'You know how clever she is, Rodolphus.'

Rodolphus scoffed. 'We've got Britain secured. Send most, if not all Deatheaters, abroad!'

Lucius nodded. 'I'll give the orders. The Dark Lord wants to expand anyways.'

'France, Italy, and Australia.' Rodolphus said.

'You want them sent there?' Lucius asked.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Any Italian or French countries. Check Italy. Anne's father was descended from there.'

'I don't think she'd make it that obvious.' Lucius said. 'Why not try Asia?'

Rodolphus took deep breaths. 'Get any one of them, and we'll get Anne. Get the Mudblood, get Potter. Get Black!'

Lucius nodded and changed the topic. 'How is Bella?'

Rodolphus sighed. 'Still not pregnant.'

'Narcissa is.' Lucius said, with a smirk.

'Congratulations.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm sure Narcissa's ecstatic.'

Lucius smirked, but without any happiness.

'Any orders for when Anne and the boy when they are captured?' Lucius asked.

'Alexander.' Rodolphus said. 'Regulus said that Anne named him Alexander.'

Lucius nodded, and then repeated himself. 'Your orders?'

'Bring them both back unharmed.' Rodolphus said. 'Bastard or not, he's still my son.'

'What have you been doing for the Dark Lord?' Lucius asked.

Rodolphus looked up at Lucius. 'I'm headed for France. I'm leaving tomorrow for the invasion.'

'Good luck.' Lucius replied.

'And you?' Rodolphus asked.

'I'm staying here to take care of Britain.' Lucius replied. 'But I will be helping to seize Ireland. After that, I'm not sure what the Dark Lord wants me to do.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'Let me know if anything progresses.'

'I will.' Lucius said, before leaving.

'Rodolphus.' Bellatrix said, coming into her husband's study.

'Bella.' Rodolphus greeted. 'How are you?'

'I am well.' Bellatrix replied with a smirk.

'Narcissa's pregnant.' Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix's smirk dropped.

'Your sister can get pregnant, quite easily, I might add.' Rodolphus said. 'Even Anne did. Why not you?'

'Are you staying in England?' Bellatrix asked, changing the topic.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'No, my dear Bella, I'm going to France, on behalf of the dark Lord. I believe France and Ireland his next targets now that he has captured Britain.

Bellatrix smirked. 'France will be easy to get.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'I shall be back fairly soon, I expect.'

'Who else is going with you?' Bellatrix asked.

'I'm not sure yet.' Rodolphus replied.

'We're really going to win.' Bellatrix said, gleefully.

Rodolphus gave a small smile. 'Yes, we are.'

'Oh, by the way, a letter came for you.' Bellatrix said. 'I cannot open it though.'

Rodolphus frowned, and took the envelope from Bellatrix's hand, before opening it and reading its contents.

_Rodolphus, _

_The baby and I are safe. I must say congratulations to you and Bellatrix, as I am sure she'll stop at nothing to give you your heir. You have no need for me, or your "bastard" son. Leave us alone, we have left, and I think you'll find it impossible to find us. You don't know which continent we're on, nor which country. I doubt you'll ever find us, so give up. This is one battle, I'm sure, you cannot win. Face defeat gracefully, and admit that you've lost in your own game. _

_I'm not sorry I left, and I will not come back under any circumstances. I'm sad to leave my beloved home in London, but I assure you that the safety of my son comes first. Track this letter if you like, but by the time you get it, I'll be long gone. _

_I can never be happy with you._

_As for love, I love Sirius Black._

_And you love Bellatrix. _

_You cannot fool me, and I must ask you to stop fooling yourself._

_Sincerely, _

_Annabelle __**Black**_

Rodolphus hissed angrily.

'What's it say?' Bellatrix asked. 'Who's it from?'

'Nobody important.' Rodolphus said, getting off his seat.

'What's gotten you so upset then?' Bellatrix questioned.

'Nothing, love. Just leave it be.' Rodolphus said, before walking out the room.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and said aloud to herself. 'As if I don't know it's from Sorelli.'

_Malfoy Manor_

'My dear Cissy, have you gained weight?' Evan mocked.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. 'I'm pregnant, you dolt.'

'I know.' Evan replied. 'Congratulations. I'm sure Lucius is pleased.'

'I'm not so sure.' Narcissa said.

'Why?' Evan asked. 'I'm sure he'd want nothing more than an heir.'

'We don't even know if it's a boy yet, Evan. Don't jinx it.' Narcissa said, with a sigh.

'Oh right, I forgot. _Girls_ run in your family.' Evan smirked.

'Did you come here to be mean, Evan?' Narcissa asked. 'Lucius will have your head if he finds out you caused me to have a miscarriage.'

'They're not so bad.' Evan said. 'Sorelli had one, didn't she?'

'I'm sure you remember how Rodolphus took that.' Narcissa said, coldly.

'Yes, but Lucius loves you.' Evan said. 'I can kill him if he does anything rash, anyways.'

'Evan!' Narcissa playfully hit her cousin.

Evan grinned, and pulled Narcissa into a hug.

'Why don't you visit more often?' Narcissa asked. 'I'm so bored all the time, and Lucius is always at the Ministry, or on a mission – '

'And with all that going on, you two still managed to make a baby?' Evan asked, with a smirk.

'You _still_ act like a bloody teenager.' Narcissa said, rolling her eyes.

Evan shrugged. 'If I can't act like a fool around you, then who can I do it with?'

'Why don't you find a girl, Evan?' Narcissa asked. 'You need an heir too, don't you?'

'There's time.' Evan said. 'I don't need to do anything yet. I don't see why Rodolphus and Lucius are in such a hurry.'

'Maybe because they're worried they'll die at any second, and won't have anything to leave behind.' Narcissa said. 'The point is to keep the pure bloodlines going.'

'Oh? Forgive me. I didn't realize that's what we were doing.' Evan replied.

'Evan – '

'I'm glad you've accepted your pretty little role as Lucius's trophy wife.' Evan said. 'But you and I both know, even if you don't want to admit it, that this whole talk about keeping bloodlines going is a bunch of tales.'

'That's not true!'Narcissa exclaimed.

'The Dark Lord's right hand man practically wiped out a whole ancestry on his own, and the Dark Lord had no quarrels about it.' Evan said. 'And believe me when I say, that by the time this war ends, Rodolphus will have killed Anne, and wiped out the Sorelli ancestry forever.'

Narcissa paused for a long while.

'He will not kill his son!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'Anne's son has got Sorelli blood!'

'He's as good as dead when Bella gives him a son.' Evan said.

'Maybe not.' Narcissa replied.

'If it were up to Rodolphus, he'd get rid of all the Sorellis, Potters...' Evan paused. 'And Blacks.'

'You don't know want you're saying, Evan.' Narcissa said. 'Rodolphus would never do that. He adores Bella! He wouldn't let any harm ever come across Regulus, or me!'

'Sirius is enough for him to want to wipe out your entire family.' Evan said.

'You're mental, Evan.' Narcissa exclaimed. 'You've gone mad.'

'Haven't we all?' Evan asked.

'Why are you even a Deatheater if you don't believe any of it?' Narcissa asked, angrily.

'Oh, I believe it, Cissy.' Evan exclaimed. 'I believe in the cause! It's the other people who have forgotten what the _cause_ is really all about. People like Rodolphus, who's obsessed with his own power, people like Bellatrix, who pathetically tries in vain to keep her husband's affection people like Regulus, who only joined to fill in for the failures of his traitorous brother, and people like Lucius, who only cares about his own reputation and prestige.'

'Shut up, Evan!' Narcissa yelled. 'Don't you dare talk about my husband like that! Don't you dare talk about OUR family like that!'

'Our _family _should watch out.' Evan said. 'The Dark Lord doesn't take it too kindly when his follower's loyalties have shifted elsewhere.'

Narcissa took several deep breaths. 'Why have you come here, Evan? Have you come to cause me distress? If so, just leave!'

Evan shook his head. 'No, like Rodolphus, Lucius, and many other, I must leave the country, on behalf of the Dark Lord.'

Narcissa nodded. 'Yes, Lucius told me he'd be going to Ireland, and taking care of Britain.'

Evan nodded. 'Yes, and Rodolphus is going to France. Bella is staying in Britain, as well.'

'That's good.' Narcissa said, relieved. 'And where are you going?'

'Germany, and then Greece.' Evan said.

'Do you know where Regulus...?' Narcissa trailed off.

'Yes, he's being sent to Russia, and so is Rookwood.' Evan said. 'Don't give me that look, Cissy. He will be fine. There are others going as well.'

'How long will you be?' Narcissa asked. 'I'm fairly certain Lucius and Rodolphus will complete their missions fairly quickly.'

Evan nodded. 'Germany will be a snap. They're already in league with us. I'm not sure about Greece, but it's fairly small. Their ancient magic will come to us for the dark Lord.'

Narcissa nodded. 'Good luck, Evan.'

'I'll see you soon, Cissy.' Evan said, with a nod.

Evan left, and Narcissa at down on the couch, with a sigh, clutching his stomach.

'Anything the matter, Cissy?' Lucius asked, coming in. 'You shouldn't stress yourself out too much.'

'No, everything is good. Evan just came to say goodbye.' Narcissa explained. 'He's leaving for Germany and Greece.'

Lucius nodded. 'We're all leaving, scattering all about Europe.'

'What's next, after Europe?' Narcissa asked.

'Let's just get Europe first.' Lucius said. 'Now that we got Britain, I'm sure the rest will be a snap. The hardship will come later, once we try to get North America.'

'Merlin.' Narcissa whispered.

Lucius sighed, and hugged Narcissa. 'I don't have to leave for Ireland for quite some time. Don't worry.'

'Where do you think Anne is staying?' Narcissa asked.

'I'm sure if she can get out the continent, she'd got to North America.' Lucius said. 'But I don't think she, or any of them, had time to get out of Europe.'

'Where then?' Narcissa asked.

'Rodolphus thinks Italy' Lucius said. 'But I say that Italy and France are too obvious.'

'Come one, Lucius, where do you think she is?' Narcissa asked.

'Norway, Sweden, Finland, Russia, Poland, Ukraine, Romania... the possibilities are endless. How could I possibly guess?' Lucius asked.

'I don't think she'll get caught.' Narcissa said.

'I don't know.' Lucius said.

_Three months later_

'Cissy.' A voice croaked.

'Regulus!' Narcissa ran to her cousin, enthusiastically, showering him with kisses. 'Oh, Regulus! You're alright!'

Regulus grimaced and gently pushed Narcissa away from him.

'Regulus.' Lucius greeted. 'Have you seen the Dark Lord?'

Regulus instantly paled. 'No, I didn't – we didn't – we couldn't...'

'You failed.' Lucius stated.

'Lucius!' Narcissa glared at him.

'Where is Rookwood?' Lucius asked.

'I don't...I don't know.' Regulus said, shivering. 'They got him. Rodolphus came to Russia, he told me go come home.'

'You've no need to worry, then.' Lucius said. 'I'm sure the Dark Lord sent Rodolphus.'

Regulus nodded. 'Bella was there too.'

'What?' Narcissa exclaimed. 'No! He shouldn't have – '

'Narcissa, the Dark Lord knows what he's doing.' Lucius said.

'So, did everyone...I mean, has even else completed...? Regulus trailed off.

'Evan failed at securing Germany.' Lucius said. 'The Dark Lord was furious, and Evan barely came out alive.'

Narcissa inhaled a sharp breath.

'But he left for Greece a few days ago.' Lucius said. 'I don't believe he'll fail again.'

'You and Rodolphus?' Regulus asked.

'I'm in charge of Britain. I got Ireland secured.' Lucius explained. 'And Rodolphus has invaded country after country, successfully. We've got most of Europe due to him.'

'Europe in three months.' Regulus said, disbelievingly.

Lucius nodded. 'I'm sure Rodolphus will be able to take Russia.'

Regulus nodded, feeling like a failure.

'Come on Regulus.' Narcissa said. 'Let's get you washed up. You need rest, too. I'll inform your parent that you're back, and staying at Malfoy Manor.'

Regulus shook his head. 'I don't want to disturb you, Cissy. Especially in your state...'

Narcissa smiled. 'It's no trouble at all, Regulus.'

'Any news of any of the runaways?' Regulus asked.

Lucius nodded. 'Yes. Each and every one of them has been spotted...except Anne.'

'Spotted?' Regulus asked. 'No one was captured?'

'We'll talk soon, Regulus.' Lucius said. 'Why don't you get some rest?'

Regulus nodded, eager to get some rest, or rather, collapse in a nice, comfortable bed.

_Greece_

'How are we all doing then, men?' Evan asked, taking off his off his mask and sighing.

'Well, Rosier.' A Deatheater answered.

Evan merely glared at man. 'Well, what progress have we made?'

Nobody answered.

'You call this WELL?' Evan roared.

'Rosier, relax.' Another Deatheater said. 'We've got this.'

'You've got this?' Evan asked. 'Oh, you've got this? Forgive me then, I'm sure your pathetic promises will help ease my worries. Yes, your useless attempt in capturing Greece by far surpasses the wrath of the Dark Lord!'

'Still going on about that, Rosier?' One Deatheater asked, smirking.

Evan pointed his wand at him, ready to kill, if necessary.

'Want to say another word?' Evan challenged.

'Threaten us all you want.' A Deatheater spoke. 'But it is you, who will have to accept responsibility for all failures. Though...I'm sure you already know that.'

Evan shot a curse at the Deatheater who last spoke.

'Anyone else?' Evan asked, as the Deatheater collided with a tree.

'I heard Lestrange captured Germany.' Another said, smirking. 'And now, I hear, he's made his way to Russia.'

Evan clenched his fist. 'Leave it to Lestrange to show up the rest of us.'

'Green's a good colour on you, Rosier.'

'Shut it.' Evan said, before sighing.

'There's a village nearby.' A Deatheater said, running up to them.

'Men, get your masks on.' Evan ordered. 'We're going to massacre that village.'

_Anne's Hideaway Home_

As it was still early in the morning, Anne lay asleep in her bed. It was one of the rare occasions she actually got some sleep, as she couldn't get over the worry she had for her friends and family.

Especially her poor son, who right now, was growing up without his mother.

It was if he's an orphan, just like Anne.

Anne often wondered where her friends were, or if she even came across them, and did not even know it due to their disguises.

Quite frankly, Anne didn't even know if they took or advice or not. For all she knew, they could all be together, plotting against the Dark Lord, with no disguise.

They may still be in England.

Somehow, Anne believed they were. She didn't think they could run away knowing that there were people dying, knowing the Deatheaters are quickly conquering Europe.

Anne would not enjoy them. She planned to lie low until the war was over.

And if worse came to worse, she'll run for the rest of her life.

Anne's peaceful sleep was disturbed as she heard an explosion. She quickly sat up on her bed, and wasted no time headed for the window.

Her heart raced as she saw several cloaked figures shooting spells left and right in the little muggle village which she resided.

'Fuck!' Anne screamed out loud.

Wasting no time, Anne grabbed her wand, slipped on a cloak of her own, and raced downstairs.

'Who do we have here?' a Deatheater asked, as Anne barged out her front door.

'You must me a witch.' The Deatheater concluded. 'State your status!'

'Mudblood!' Anne screamed, wanting to infuriate him.

Then she raised her wand, cursing the Deatheater before he even had a chance to react.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' Anne screamed, and the body went limp.

Anne wasted no time stepping over the body of the man she just murdered. In fact, along the way, she stepped over several more bodies. Some were bodies of Deatheaters she killed, others were innocent victims.

Anne paused as she saw a crying little girl.

'Dammit!' Anne whispered, before running to the girl.

'Sweetie!' Anne said, as the girl screamed.

'No, honey, listen.' Anne said, frantically. 'If anyone asks what your _status _is, say Muggleborn or Halfblood, okay? _Please_ spread the message!'

Anne knew that little trick won't work on the Deatheaters for long, but it may spare their lives for the time being.

Anne stopped to fight more Deatheaters, and help as many people as she could.

'Stupefy!' Anne blocked the curse.

She was so close to a nearby forest. They wouldn't be able to catch her.

'Crucio!' Anne screamed.

Just one more Deatheater. One more murder won't make a difference to Anne.

The man writhed on the floor, trying hard not to scream. His breathing came out as ragged rasps as Anne lifted the curse off him.

He took off his mask, wiping the sweat of his face.

'You're out of Azkaban!' Anne exclaimed.

Rabastan looked at her confused, because of course, with the disguise, and the voice change, he did no realize it was Anne.

'You know who I am?' Rabastan breathed.

Anne nodded. 'Expelliarmus!'

Rabastan's wand flew in Anne's hand.

She pointed her own wand at him, taking deep breaths.

Rabastan closed his eyes briefly, awaiting his death.

Anne stood in front of him for several seconds, analyzing the chaos around her.

'Merlin knows you ought to die!' Anne screamed.

But she found herself unable to kill Rabastan.

Instead, she snapped his wand in half.

Rabastan looked horrified, before Anne cursed him once more.

'Stupefy!' Anne exclaimed, as Rabastan became unconscious.

Anne sighed and ran for the woods.

She needed to changed destinations now. She needed to find a new country to live on. And Anne knew exactly where she was going next.

_Lestrange Manor_

'What do you mean you almost died?' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'What do you mean you have no wand?'

'I can always get another, brother.' Rabastan said, rolling his eyes. 'Some bitch snapped my wand in half.'

'Fool.' Rodolphus said, gruffly.

'I got the country, did I?' Rabastan asked.

'If you didn't, you'd have to deal with the Dark Lord.' Rodolphus stated.

'Yes, I heard what happened to Evan.' Rabastan said. 'Is he back from Greece yet?'

'Any day now.' Rodolphus said, though he sounded uncertain.

'How tough can Greece be?' Rabastan asked, as he himself, had to take over Spain.

'Ancient magic.' Rodolphus replied. 'It's tough. If he's not back within the month, then I shall join him in Greece.'

'And I shall accompany you.' Lucius said, walking in. 'How are you doing, Rabastan?'

'Better now.' Rabastan said. 'Nothing can be worse than Azkaban.'

'I hear you got your ass kicked by a mysterious girl.' Lucius said, with a smirk.

Rabastan rolled his eyes. 'A girl who killed half the Deatheaters sent on the mission with me.

Lucius gave a low whistle.

'It's probably some cowardly man disguised as a girl.' Rodolphus stated.

Rabastan just nodded.

'I'm going to report to the Dark Lord.' Rodolphus said. 'Announce my successful invasion of Russia.'

Lucius rolled his eyes. 'What modesty.'

Rodolphus just smirked, before leaving.

'It was Anne.' Rabastan stated.

Lucius paused. 'What...did you just say.'

'The girl who attacked me, it was Anne.' Rabastan said. 'She's in disguise.'

'How...' Lucius paused. 'How can you possible know that?'

'No one fights like she does.' Rabastan said. 'I was in the same year as her for seven years, trust me, I know it was her. I followed her, to try and capture her, but she got the best of me.'

Lucius almost seemed to have no words. He spent several minutes in silence.

'Why didn't you tell Rodolphus?' Lucius asked, in a deadly tone.

'What? Tell him I found his Mistress, and she escaped?' Rabastan asked. 'I'm not a complete moron, and I do not have a death wish.'

'You are _certain_ it was her?' Lucius asked.

'Yes. It was Anne in a disguise. Pale skin, short, red hair and wearing a blue nightgown with a cloak thrown on top.' Rabastan said. 'No doubt she has changed for her location, and disguise by now.'

Lucius sighed. 'How are we supposed to catch her if she's in a disguise?'

Rabastan shrugged his shoulders. 'Oh, and one more thing.'

'What?' Lucius asked, not believing that things could get any worse than they were now.

'Her kid's not with her.' Rabastan said.

Lucius couldn't even form words at this point.

'Do NOT, under any circumstances, tell Rodolphus this.' Rabastan warned.

'I have to!' Lucius exclaimed. 'He's my best friend, and your brother! I must inform him of this!'

Lucius turned around, to go find Rodolphus, but Rabastan stopped him.

'If one word comes out of your mouth, Lucius Malfoy.' Rabastan said, slowly. 'I'll tell Rodolphus you slept with us Mistress, and for a long time, she believed the child she was carrying was yours.'

Lucius stared at Rabastan with astonishment. 'How do you – '

'I just do.' Rabastan said. 'Keep your mouth shut, and I'll do the same. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some rest.'

**Author's Note: **What a close call for Anne! Just wondering here, the story is coming to an end. I said before, that if Anne has kids, I'd write a sequel to this, but now, I'm not so sure. What do you guys think? Anyone want a sequel? Let me know :)


	48. Prisoner in Greece

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! Sequel it is!

_Greece_

'Greece is ours!' Evan bellowed with joy.

'See, mate, you worried about nothing.' A Deatheater said, joining Evan in celebrating their victory.

'How many prisoners?' Evan asked, laughing. 'How many Muggles and Mudbloods have we killed, tortured?'

Evan did not even need an answer. He settled on his own little amusement.

'Any pretty ones?' A Deatheater asked.

Evan grinned. 'I sure hope so.'

The Deatheaters laughed.

'Go men, Greece is ours! Do what you will.' Evan said, grinning. 'The Dark Lord will be pleased with me.'

The Deatheaters scattered themselves across Greece. Everywhere you looked, there was chaos, houses and buildings left in ruins, and the beautiful ancient country seemed to be left burning in flames.

Unseen by anyone else, a cloaked figure hid behind the ruins of a large church, breathing as quietly as she could manage.

Greece had been Anne's next destination, her next place to seek refuge. She came into Greece, only to find, that within days, it had been bombarded with Deatheaters. Saving anyone was useless, as Anne quickly learned that. The Deatheaters were killing without mercy.

Anne willed herself to keep her eyes open. A moment of weakness could cost her life. She watched innocent people being murdered, while she hid behind trees, rocks, monuments and buildings.

The country was filled with Deatheaters, and Anne had no idea how she was going to get out. She didn't know anymore which countries were being run by Deatheaters, and which ones were still safe.

More than ever, she thought about her son. She didn't know if he was still safe, or even still alive. She didn't know if James was okay, or where he was. For all she knew, they can all be dead or even held as prisoners.

Anne longed to have Sirius. She regretted not staying together. James should be with Lily, and Anne knew, that she should be with her son, and with Sirius.

If Anne got out of Greece alive, and unharmed, the first thing she was going to do was to get her son back, and then track down Sirius.

Even to her, it seemed like an impossible task.

Anne took a deep breath, and ran, while still on her cloak, into the forests, where she felt she would be safer.

Everywhere the Deatheaters went, they seemed to place anti-apparating charms. Anne had to travel everywhere by foot, and it was very difficult. She hadn't had any sleep in days, she was thirsty, and thought she could pass out from hunger.

Anne stopped running, as she spotted a group of Deatheaters, celebrating, drinking, and eating their food. Anne hid behind a tree, and placed her hand over her mouth to stop her own, harsh, ragged breathing.

She couldn't risk making a sound with Deatheaters so close to her. If she had to, Anne would stand there the whole night, remaining still. But she was so weak, and so tired, she wondered how long she would be forced to do this. Anne kept her ears open, for any signs the Deatheaters were edging closer to her. It was hard, however, to concentrate on anything, with the all noise coming from the Deatheaters.

All Anne heard, apart from the pounding in her head, were the cheers and victory cries of the Deatheaters. She heard their silly, drunken antics, and the awful laughter due to their brutal invasion, and taking over of Greece.

Anne felt her eyes drooping, and she kept snapping them wide open. She needed to concentrate. Shhe needed to keep herself alive.

It was only when she heard a voice that her senses really awakened.

'What have we here?' A low, dark voice said to her.

Before she could react, the Deatheater grabbed her by the waist.

Anne struggled, but tried, in vain, not to make any noise.

'You're much too small to be one of us.' The Deatheater hissed. 'Why do you have a Deatheater's cloak?'

The man was relatively strong, but Anne was more powerful.

She concentrated and forced an enormous amount of magic out of her, sending the Deatheater flying back.

Unfortunately for her, she caught the attention of the others, and within seconds, Anne found herself trying desperately trying to fight off more Deatheaters than she could even count.

Finally, her wand was knocked out of her hands, and she found herself pinned down by two Deatheaters.

Evan, who all this time, just watched the chaos in amusement, approached Anne and the other Deatheaters, who seemed to be having trouble keeping her down.

'Lower her hood.' Evan ordered.

One man did so, and Evan stared at the woman in front of him.

Anne was thankful more than ever that she was in disguise.

Evan smirked. 'Not much of a beauty, are you?'

Anne kept her mouth shut, and tried again, she send her magic through her fingertips.

The Deatheaters hissed in pain, as Anne almost broke free once more. However, she was surrounded, and while the other Deatheaters recoiled from the touch of her magic, more came towards her, and had her pinned, yet again.

'I can't believe you're having trouble with a woman.' Evan said, roaring with laughter.

'I don't see you helping, Rosier.' A Deatheater said, gasping for breath.

Evan shrugged and directed his attention back to Anne. 'Where did you learn magic liked that?'

Anne answered in a fake, but believable Irish accent. 'I was trained by my father.'

Evan raised an eyebrow at her. 'You're Irish?'

Anne nodded.

'Why are you in Greece? Evan asked, with amusement.

'Why do you think?' Anne snapped.

Evan smirked and slapped Anne, who just bit down on her lip. It had been a long time since anyone had even raised a hand against her.

'What's your status?' Evan asked.

'Halfblood.' Anne lied.

'Let me see you?' Evan said, ordering his Deatheaters to let her up.

Anne was forced into a sitting position, looking into Evan's eyes.

'Not a beauty at all.' Evan remarked.

Anne deliberately made herself looked less than pleasant, in order to keep the attention of her. She was short in height, and looked to be about in her early thirties. She had a very pointed nose, rather large ears, dull almost black eyes, and was too thin.

'I suppose you think you're something special?' Anne said, rolling her eyes.

Evan smirked, but then his smirked disappeared.

'Pin her back down!' Evan roared. 'More of you, come here! Hold her down good!'

Though they were confused, the Deatheaters did as they were told, and Anne found herself painfully pinned back down onto he ground.

Evan went to another Deatheater. 'Give me that!'

The Deatheater gave him Anne's wand, which was really Remus's wand.

Evan laughed in disbelief.

'You know, a little while ago, I was on a mission with Rodolphus.' Evan began.

Anne heartbeat quickened at the mention of Rodolphus, and she struggled against the Deatheaters, concentrating her magic even harder. The Deatheaters struggled to keep her down, as her magic rushed through her.

'We ran into the order.' Evan continued. 'Specifically to the red headed Mudblood, and the Halfbreed Lupin.'

Anne began to scream and struggle, and her magic was out of control.

'I remember his wand.' Evan concluded. 'And I'm holding it in my hands right now.'

'Let me go!' Anne screamed.

The Deatheaters cursed her, using all their strength trying to keep her down.

Evan came towards them all, and kneeled down.

'I have her, let her go.' Evan said.

'Rosier, she is out of control!' A Deatheater said. 'You need at least five other men to help you!'

'No, I don't.' Evan said, confidently. 'I'm in charge here. Let her go.'

The others reluctantly let her go, and Evan, by himself, kept her pinned down. He climbed over top of her, and held down both her wrists, and gave a cruel smile.

'I helped trained this little girl myself.' Evan said.

The Deatheaters stood around Evan, quite confused.

'You gave yourself away by the way you struggled.' Evan said to Anne.

Anne screamed incoherently, and wondered why her magic would not flare up again.

As powerful as she is,' Evan said to his Deatheaters, 'She was never able to overpower any of us.'

'Rosier, what in Salazar's name, are you talking about?' somebody finally asked.

Evan, while still on top of Anne, pointed his wand at her, and muttered several spells.

The Deatheaters watched, astonished, as this hideous, thirty year old woman, transformed slowly, into Rodolphus's beautiful, young Mistress.

'We meet again, Anne.' Evan said.

'Lestrange's Mistress!' Someone yelled out.

They all began to exclaim with excitement, all the while, Anne remained pinned underneath Evan, thinking rapidly in her head on what she should do next.

'Up, you get, Anne.' Evan said, helping her to her feet.

Anne was exhausted at this point, and Evan had to assist her to even remain standing.

'So this is what you've reduced yourself to.' Evan said. 'Instead of a home in Lestrange Manor, you wander the streets of Greece, little better off than a filthy beggar.'

'What did you do to my magic?' Anne asked, weakly.

Evan wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her up. 'Nothing, Sweetheart. It's only in your head. What a tremendous job your master did with you.'

At the word master, Anne trembled.

Evan smirked. 'I'd be frightened too, if I were you.'

Anne couldn't bother with a reply, as her legs gave away. Evan caught her, and carried her in his arms, instead. Anne finally let herself sleep, too exhausted to think straight.

When she awoke, she was on a bed, in a small room.

'Eat up.' Evan ordered.

Anne looked up to see Evan working away at a desk. She was reminded vaguely of Rodolphus.

Anne looked beside her to see a tray of food. Normally, she would have refused, but now, she was too hungry to care. She began to stuff herself with food.

Evan turned around. 'I forget what graceful manners you had.'

Anne answered by giving Evan the finger.

Evan retaliated by walking over to Anne, and breaking her finger.

Anne screamed, more in shock than in pain.

'Heal it!' Anne ordered, rubbing her finger.

Evan smirked. 'Eat up, and let me finish my work. Then I'll heal you.'

Anne glared at Evan. 'Since we're compromising, what do I have to do for you to release me?'

Evan sighed and healed Anne's finger. 'Eat up.'

Anne obeyed this time, but was determined to bring the topic up again.

'Do you have a washroom?' Anne asked, once she was done eating.

'Through that door.' Evan said. 'Go wash yourself. There are clothes in the washroom.'

'My wand?' Anne asked.

Evan rolled his eyes. 'I'm not a fool, Anne.'

'I beg to differ.' Anne replied.

'Let me finish my work, Anne.' Evan said. 'I'm sure you're in no hurt to be reminded how effective the Cruciatus can be.'

Anne didn't reply but stood in her spot, just staring at Evan.

'Wash up.' Evan ordered.

Again, Anne did as she was told, not wanting to be dirty any longer.

Anne took her time in the shower, and she pondered on what she do next, and how she should play Evan into getting what she wants.

Once she finished, she put on the clothes Evan left for her. It was a simple green dress, and Anne couldn't help but wish it was red, instead.

As Anne came out, she noticed Evan had stopped working, and instead was sitting up on the bed, looking as though he was deep in thought.

Anne stood in the doorway with her wet hair, wondering if she could slip out without Evan noticing.

As she took step, however, Evan had said 'Don't even think about it. I'll have to screaming on the floor before you can even reach the handle. Come here.'

Anne didn't take another step, but she didn't go any closer to Evan.

'I said come here.' Evan repeated.

Anne didn't move a muscle and wouldn't even look at Evan.

Even when Evan got off the bed, and came towards her, Anne didn't move.

'Where's your son?' Evan asked.

Anne finally looked at him. 'What son?'

For a few seconds, he thought Anne was being serious.

'Alexander.' Evan replied.

'Who?' Anne said, pretending to be confused.

'Is he dead?' Evan asked. 'Why is he not with you?'

Anne didn't answer, and was earned with a slap.

'Don't touch me!' Anne yelled, clutching her stinging cheek.

'Don't be so stubborn.' Evan said, simply. 'Now where is your son?'

Anne shook her head.

'Is he alive?' Evan asked.

Anne remained still, wondering the same thing herself.

'You foolish girl!' Evan exclaimed. 'What have you done with your son? Have you let him die? Are you that much of a wretched mother that you let your only child die?'

'I left to save my child!' Anne screamed back. 'I don't know what's become of him! I don't know anything, Evan! Let me go and let me find him!'

Evan shoved Anne against the wall, as she made an attempt to run.

'Why will you not let me go?' Anne whispered, softly. 'Is this revenge for everything I have done to you?'

'Do you regret leaving?' Evan asked.

'My son?' Anne asked. 'Yes, I do. I regretted it the moment I left him.'

Evan shook his head. 'Not him. Everyone else. Rodolphus and Lucius, and Narcissa and Regulus and Rabastan and your friends and – '

'You.' Anne finished.

Evan did not nod his confirmation.

'You left Hogwarts hating me, because of a stupid Quiditch match.' Anne spat.

'I've known, from the moment you betrayed your own team, to let Sirius win, that you would want to end up with him.' Evan said, angrily. 'I knew what everyone else was denying: that you, my dear, are a traitor, the worst of them all.'

'_Your_ dear?' Anne repeated, tauntingly.

Evan smirked. 'Do you never tire of your games? God, you and Rodolphus are exactly the same.'

At this, Anne lost her temper, and began to scream and hit Evan.

'I'm nothing like him!' Anne screamed over and over again.

It was only at this that Evan's demeanour changed. He stepped back, but Anne followed him, trying to hurt him. She flung anything she could get her hands on, and continued to attack him, not caring that she was hurting herself in the process.

It was only after Anne accidently cut herself with a piece of glass did she stop. Instead, she flung herself on the floor, screaming with pain at the deep gash running down her arm.

Evan kneeled down on the floor. 'Are you sane again?'

Anne glared at him. 'Heal me, you dolt!'

Evan shook his head. 'You did this to yourself.'

'You provoked me!' Anne exclaimed.

'I merely stated the truth.' Evan replied.

'I am _nothing_ like him!' Anne yelled.

Evan gripped Anne's bleeding arm, making her sob from the intensity of the pain.

'You know, you still remind of the naive thirteen year old girl that you were, when you first joined the Slytherin Quidditch team.' Evan said. 'So weak, so easily influenced, and so stuck in her own insane mind.'

Evan released Anne's bleeding arm, and stood up, leaving Anne crying on the floor.

'Heal me!' Anne screamed. 'I cannot do this, Evan, heal me!'

'You cannot deal with a simple cut on your arm?' Evan asked. 'My dear, you've grown weaker. I don't suspect you'll survive much longer, if you go back to living with Rodolphus.'

'One, I'm _never_ going back to Rodolphus.' Anne hissed. 'And two, it's not just a little cut! I'd like to see you with the gash I have, and not complain about it!'

Evan took out a knife, and before Anne could say anything, he sliced his own arm, giving himself a gash as deep as Anne's. He did not even flinch. It was as if nothing had hurt him at all.

Anne stared at him in disbelief.

'If you live with a father like mine, a little _cut_ does not make a difference.' Evan said. 'And yes, you will indeed have to go back to Rodolphus.'

'Why do you want to torment me like that?' Anne asked. 'Please don't send me back to him.'

'And what else shall I do with you?' Evan asked. 'Despite what it looked like at Hogwarts, Rodolphus and I are friends, and it's my job as a friend to return his Mistress to him.'

'And what about me, Evan?' Anne asked, icily. 'Weren't we once friends?'

Evan nodded stiffly, but made no outward reply.

'Be my friend, once more, Evan.' Anne said, desperately.

Evan just sighed. 'Go back to Rodolphus, and perhaps he will let us be friends, once more.'

'No!' Anne screamed, terrified. 'Evan, I think I shall die for fear!'

'You should not have left, then.' Evan replied.

'Heal me.' Anne said, once more.

Evan shook his head. 'Consider it your punishment for being such a brat.'

As if to mock her, Evan healed his own cut.

Anne cried once more, for the son that could be dead, for the pain and the exhaustion she caused herself, and for the fear of being reunited with her master once more.

Evan thought she looked like a child.

'I couldn't release you even if I wanted to.' Evan finally said. 'All of them had seen me capture you and take you to my rooms.'

'I escaped Rodolphus, who's to say that I can't escape you!' Anne said, through her tears. 'you don't release me _because_ you don't want to.'

'No, I don't.' Evan said. 'I have no reason to. You're my prisoner for the time being.'

Anne sniffed and finally stood up. 'Come with me, Evan. You can be my friend again, and we can find my son. We could run away both of us and – '

Evan pushed Anne away from him. Anne stopped talking when she noticed the murderous look on Evan's face.

'Run away?' Evan asked, darkly. 'Like you? Am I to be a traitor like you?'

Anne sighed. 'I remember a time, when you were the kindest person to me.'

The dark look did not pass Evan's face. 'I don't need to be nice anymore. What did being nice do for me?'

Anne stepped back, feeling fearful of Evan for some unknown reason.

'May I go to sleep, Evan?' Anne asked. 'I'm dreadfully tired.

Anne was lying, but her instinct told her not to speak to Evan anymore, and to just slink away, as best as possible.

'You can sleep after I am done with you.' Evan said, and Anne turned around to see him smirking.

It was the most evil smirk Anne had ever seen on Evan.

Anne had a dreadful, and familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'I won't be any trouble anymore.' Anne promised. 'I didn't mean to offend you.'

'Ahhh, Anne, you always did apologize much too late.' Evan said.

Anne did not move, as Evan stepped closer. Anne kept telling herself that Evan was only trying to intimidate her. This was Evan. Evan, who was never before able to bring any harm to her.

'I think I'll heal your arm now.' Evan said.

And he gripped her arm, and healed it, as he said he would.

'Thank you.' Anne whispered, stepping away from Evan.

'I don't think so, Sweetheart.' Evan said, grabbing her waist.

Anne took deep breaths as Evan whispered suggestively in her ear.

She did the only thing she could think off.

'Rodolphus will kill you if you do anything to me.' Anne said, confidently.

Evan laughed and looked quite smug. 'I don't think Rodolphus would mind what I do with you, considering that I'm the one who caught you, and the one who's going to bring you back.'

Anne struggled against Evan's hold.

'Evan, let me go!' Anne exclaimed, trembling. 'You win. I'm so frightened, I cannot stop shaking. Please let me go and I won't say another word to you.'

'Oh, Mistress Anne, how you lie.' Evan hissed, before nuzzling her neck.

Evan had not done anything, but already, Anne had begun sobbing. The memories of what everyone had done to her were not forgotten, and she knew what was coming the horrors of her past had come rushing back within seconds. Anne was so close to going back to her old life that she was left with nothing but the dreadful feeling of terror.

Before she knew it, she was on the bed, with Evan on top of her, and though she felt herself trying to kick him away, she knew that nothing could stop Evan.

Evan, who had been the only Deatheater unwilling to hurt her was now as bad as the rest of them. Evan, who had quite often taken her mind off the atrocities going on in her life, now, couldn't care less that he was now the one making her life, at this moment, unbearable.

When he was done, Anne just lay still on the bed, not even bothering to cover herself up.

Evan sat up on the bed, staring at Anne, who finally shut up, and stopped struggling.

'We should get some sleep.' Evan finally said.

Anne shifted her head to look at Evan. 'Of all the women you've raped over the years, is it wrong of me to assume that this was the worst?'

'Yes.' Evan replied, gruffly. 'Because out of all the women I have had, no one deserved it more than you.'

Anne nodded, though it was barely noticeable.

'Am I the only one who feels like this?' Anne asked, softly.

'Like what?' Evan asked, indifferently.

'Like the world is ending? Like we're on the never ending path of destruction?' Anne asked. 'As if we're dying more than we are living?'

'Will you go to Rodolphus a broken girl?' Evan asked, ignoring her question.

Anne nodded. 'You must be proud.'

Evan turned his head to see that Anne was crying silently.

'Goodnight, Anne.' Evan said.

'Goodnight.' Anne whispered.

Evan got into bed, and with a flick of his wand, the lights were off.

'Evan.' Came Anne's whispered voice.

'What is it?' Evan asked.

'Be my friend now, and hold me.' Anne said, sounding so desperate, Evan couldn't find it in his heart to refuse.

He turned into his side, and wrapped his arms around Anne, and held her close to himself.

'Evan?' Anne whispered again.

'Yeah?' Evan asked.

'I'm never going to forgive you.' Anne said, softly.

Evan sighed, and said only to himself. 'Neither am I.'

Morning

'Rise and shine, Princess.' Evan said, nudging Anne.

Anne groaned and pulled herself into a sitting position.

'Don't call me Princess.' Anne said, feeling as glum as she felt the precious night.

'Why?' Evan asked, carelessly,

'I don't like it.' Anne said, simply. 'So unless you want me to have another fit, don't say it again.'

'So you throw fits on purpose?' Evan asked.

Anne turned away. 'No, it just happens. I can't control it.'

'Or your magic.' Evan added. 'You're so reckless. You haven't got any control.'

'_He's_ controlled me all my life.' Anne said, bitterly. 'What else do you expect?'

'He's your Master.' Evan pointed out.

'And _you're_ taking me back to him.' Anne said, still refusing to look at Evan. 'And I'm going to die because of you.'

'Do you think, even for a second, that I would take you back to Rodolphus if I thought he was going to kill you?'

'Look at me, Evan.' Anne said. 'How long do you think I can survive in his presence?'

'You'll just fall in love with him all over again.' Evan said. 'You'll be fine.'

'I love Sirius.' Anne said, determined. 'Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.'

'I heard you the first time.' Evan said, annoyed.

'What's so bad about him?' Anne asked. 'He's intelligent, he loves me so much, he would never hurt me, he's a Pureblood, he comes from one of the best wizarding families out there, he's talented, spontaneous, reckless and daring! He's... perfect for me.'

'Two problems.' Evan stated. 'One, he's a bloodtraitor, and two, you belong to Rodolphus.'

'I'd rather have Lucius than Rodolphus. Can't you take me to him, instead?' Anne asked, sincerely.

'Lucius will hand you over to Rodolphus faster than I would.' Evan said. 'Now, enough stalling, we have to go.'

'Not yet.' Anne said. 'I need some food, some new clothes, and a shower.'

'Given the state in which you were living, you'll be fine.' Evan said. 'We're going now.'

'Come on!' Anne exclaimed.

'Crucio.' Evan said, simply.

Anne dodged it, and ended up flinging yourself on the ground, glaring at Evan.

'You wanna cooperate or not?' Evan asked.

'Fine let's go.' Anne sighed. 'How are we getting there?'

'Walking, flying, muggle transportation, apparating.' Evan said, shrugging. 'A combination of things.'

'How can you apparate?' Anne asked. 'There are charms everywhere.'

'Yes. Anyone who's a Deatheater can apparate.' Evan said. 'Or if someone is with a Deatheater. You don't even need consent for side along apparition anymore. Age as well, does not make a difference.'

Everything finally clicked into Anne. 'Is that why Regulus can apparate?'

'Yes.' Evan said. 'And that's how you were able to apparate away with your son. You didn't need his consent.'

'How long will it take to get there?' Anne asked.

'Not too long.' Evan said. 'Now up you get. We're going.'

The trip had took longer than Evan had originally thought. As a Deatheater, and someone in the Dark Lord's inner circle, Evan thought getting back to Britain would be easy. It would have been as well, but he underestimated Anne greatly.

Anne took every opportunity she had to try to run away, to hurt anyone around her, or to even snatch a wand. Evan was astonished by her resilience, as Anne could very easily survive with very litter food, sleep, and even water. It was a life Anne had gotten used to, and Evan found he had to keep his full attention on Anne.

His invasion of Greece may please the Dark Lord, but Evan knew that if he lost Anne, Rodolphus would probably murder him on the spot, despite the face they were friend, despite the face he was another Deatheater, despite the fact that he was a fellow Pureblood, and even despite the fact that he was family.

On top of all that, Evan had to deal with Anne's notorious mood swings. One second, she's exhausted, and could barely move, and the next second, she's screaming, and her magic is all out of control. Evan believed several times a day that Anne was one the brink of insanity, and within the end of the day, she'll have lost her mind. However, it always surprises him how normal Anne can be.

Evan didn't know what to think. Frankly, he didn't know how Rodolphus can put up with her. If it were up to Evan, he would just let Anne go. She lives in fear every second of her life and lives under the worst kind of torture.

Then there are times when Evan has to stop himself from killing her.

But finally, after lots of hardships, Evan and Anne arrived in the Garden of Lestrange Manor.

'We're here.' Evan said, drearily.

Evan had his hand firmly gripped on Anne's arm.

Anne collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

'You wouldn't be so exhausted if you just listened to me.' Evan snapped. 'What use was all your fighting? I got you here anyways, didn't I?'

'You've got a wand!' Anne hissed.

Evan pulled Anne up harshly. 'Get up.'

Anne got to her feet. 'I hope he does kill me, Evan. You can live with the guilt every day of your life.'

'Right now, I don't think your death will bother me.' Evan said, walking with Anne towards Lestrange Manor. 'God knows it took all the strength I had not to kill you, myself.'

Anne laughed. 'I wish you did. Anything is better than to come back to this _prison_.'

'You'll change your mind soon enough.' Evan said. 'I give you about a week before you're all over him, utterly devoted and faithful, once more.'

'He sent me a letter once, when I ran away.' Anne stated. 'He told me he loved me.'

Evan stopped walking and turned to Anne.

'The two of you need to get that ridiculous notion of love out of your heads!' Evan hissed. 'Haven't you guys learned anything? Stop with the useless games! You're Master and Mistress, and that's all!'

'Tell _him_ that!' Anne yelled.

'He can do with you what he wishes.' Evan said, darkly. 'God know if he's mad enough to take a bastard child, he'll do anything.'

Anne pulled her arm out of van's grip. 'Don't talk about my son like that!'

Evan took out his wand and cursed Anne, who ended up on the ground several feet in front of him.

Anne groaned in pain, and Evan pulled her up, dragging her to the house once.

Evan knocked on the door, trying to keep a struggling Anne in control. Once she was in the house, there was no going back.

'Keep your hood up.' Evan ordered. 'He doesn't know you're coming.'

Anne did as she was told. She didn't want Rodolphus to see her and she never wanted to look at him again.

A house elf answered the door and let them in.

'Stay here.' Evan ordered, shoving Anne into a couch. 'Immobulus!'

Anne could not move at all.

'Evan!' Narcissa exclaimed, standing up with her very rounded belly.

'Evan.' Rodolphus said, with a smile. 'Tell me this time you've succeeded.

Evan nodded, realizing he interrupted some family dinner they were having. Regulus, Rabastan, Narcissa, Rodolphus and Bellatrix were all present.

'Come on join us.' Bellatrix said. 'You're the only one who's missing.'

'You've got a prisoner?' Lucius asked, eyeing the cloaked figure on the couch.

'Caught in Greece.' Evan said.

'have you seen the Dark Lord yet?' Rabastan asked. 'He's anxiously awaiting your arrival.'

'I will go to him soon, but this is much more important.'

'You look like hell, Evan.' Rodolphus stated.

'I assure you I've been to hell and back.' Evan said, with a laugh. 'But I succeeded.'

'Well don't leave the prisoner there!' Narcissa finally exclaimed, still clutching her stomach. 'We're trying to eat. I don't want some filthy Mudblood in my presence.'

Anne could head every word, and she could feel her heart beat rapidly. Narcissa seemed colder somehow, but everyone else seemed as they always were. They were all happy, probably celebrating their continuing victory in the war.

'It's a bloodtraitor.' Evan stated.

'Ahh, a Greek Bloodtraitor.' Lucius stated. 'bring him here. He may be of some use.'

Evsan smirked.

'You look to happy, my friend.' Rodolphus said.

'I have good reason to be.' Evan said, walking over to the cloaked figure of Anne.

He reversed the spell, and grabbed Anne, trying to force her to go towards everyone else.

Anne struggled with all her might, and whispered only loud enough for Evan to hear.

'Evan, please don't do this! Don't take me to them!' Anne pleaded, over and over. 'I can't do this! Evan, they're going to kill me! They're all here! Don't do this to me, Evan! Please, I beg you.'

'Hush.' Evan ordered her.

Being the stronger person, he managed to get Anne towards them, and forced her on her knees.

'Evan?' Regulus spoke up for the first time.

'Lower your hood.' Evan ordered.

Anne was trembling, but refused to remove her hood. She didn't want to see them. She didn't want to look at any of them.

She felt Evan grab a hold of her hood, pull it down, and force her face to look straight at all her former friends.

'I've caught the lovely Anne.' Evan said, with a huge smile.

It was hard to say which face held the most shock.

**Author's Note: ** Poor Anne. Sorry, had to do it.


	49. Impossible

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update, I'll be faster next time, hopefully...

**Victoria Venom: **Thank you for the review, I appreciate it. And your English is very good, no worries. I like my Rodolphus very much too :)

_Lestrange Manor_

All eyes were on Anne, but no one uttered a word, unsure of how to react. Even Rodolphus seemed lost on what he was supposed to do.

Surprised by this silence, Anne turned her head slightly to give Evan a questionable look.

Evan seemed as surprised as he was, and just shrugged at Anne.

Anne turned to look at the others once more, and saw that Narcissa looked as if she wanted to run up to her and hug her. However, Lucius was keeping his hand firmly on her shoulders, as if his wife should go near Anne at all.

Regulus, who felt awkward by the silence, was the first to speak.

'Where's your baby?' Regulus asked, as casually as he could muster.

It was the worst possible thing anyone could've said at the moment, because Anne's reply was, 'I don't know.'

Rodolphus snapped out of silence at the mention of his son. 'What do you mean you don't know?'

When Anne didn't reply, Evan answered for her.

'She's kept the baby hidden somewhere.' Evan explained. 'She wouldn't tell me where he is.'

Rodolphus directed his attention back to Anne now. For a while, all he did was stare at her.

'Where is he?' Rodolphus asked, unusually calm.

Anne shrugged her shoulders, too afraid to speak. She knew if she spoke, her voice would quaver.

Rodolphus nodded towards her. 'Someone take her upstairs. I have business to discuss with Evan.'

'I'll take her.' Narcissa offered.

'No.' Lucius said, at once. 'You and Bella can go to Malfoy Manor.'

'What?' Both Bellatrix and Narcissa said at the same time.

'I can't you causing yourself stress and harming the baby.' Lucius said to his wife. 'You'll have more peace in our home, and I'm sure Bellatrix will accompany you.'

'Will not!' Bellatrix hissed. 'I have every right to stay in my home and include myself in whatever business Rodolphus has with Evan!'

'Bella, just go.' Rodolphus ordered.

'Regulus and I will take Anne upstairs.' Rabastan volunteered.

Rodolphus seemed uneasy about that, and just looked from Rabastan to Regulus.

'I won't kill her, if that's what you're worried about.' Rabastan said, with a grin.

Anne just bit down on her lip, looking just as uneasy as Rodolphus.

'Fine, take her upstairs.' Rodolphus said at last.

Rabastan walked over, and gave a surprised Anne a kiss on the cheek.

'My god, you're filthy!' Rabastan said, his grin widening.

'Wasn't she always?' Regulus said, rolling his eyes. 'Let's go upstairs.'

Regulus grabbed a very weary looking Anne by the arm, and directed her upstairs. Rabastan followed, his grin still plastered on his face.

'You're quite shaky, what's the matter, Sorelli?' Rabastan asked, once they were out of ear shot.

Anne didn't reply, and Regulus directed her into a room.

'She's so quiet, Rabastan.' Regulus pointed out. 'You could almost believe she was mute.'

'No words, Sorelli?' Rabastan asked, mockingly. 'Come on, where are your manners?'

Anne turned away from both Rabastan and Regulus, and just seated herself on a nearby chair.

'Exhausted?' Rabastan asked, grinning.

'Don't mind him.' Regulus said. 'He lost his mind in Azkaban.

At this, Anne broke her silence.

'I'm sorry.'

Rabastan glared at her. 'Apologize for my wand, not that. It wasn't your fault I got sent to Azkaban.'

Anne stared at Rabastan. 'You knew it was me?'

Rabastan nodded. 'Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Disguise or no disguise, any one of us can recognize you by the way you fight.'

'What did Rodolphs say when – '

'I didn't tell him.' Rabastan interrupted. 'Do I look stupid to you? Brother or not, he would've murdered me on the spot.'

Anne sighed. 'Tell me guys, honestly, how mad is he?'

'Worry about him later.' Regulus said, darkly. 'You're trapped with the both of us now.'

Anne frowned. 'Really?'

Regulus nodded, taking his wand out of his pocket.

Anne shot a pleading look at Rabastan, who just smirked.

'Do you like my new wand, Anne?' Rabastan asked, taking out a new wand, which he had bought.

Anne just nodded, having nothing else to do.

'Looks like Evan already put you through hell.' Regulus observed. 'What a shame. You should've saved your strength for us.'

Regulus brandished his wand, and shot the first spell.

Downstairs, after a brief argument, Bellatrix and Narcissa headed to Malfoy manner, away from all the drama that was sure to come.

'You found her in Greece?' Rodolphus asked, not wasting a second. 'She was hiding in _Greece?'_

'I found her in Greece, but I think she arrived just as we starting invading.' Evan said. 'She told me she's been all over Europe. She didn't stay in one place for long, and she left as soon as she saw any signs of a Deatheater. She said she couldn't get out of Europe.'

Rodolphus shook his head. 'I don't know how she got out of Britain.'

'She's clever, I'll give you that.' Evan remarked. 'But...'

'But?' Lucius asked.

'Get her to a healer, one of you.' Evan said, with a sigh. 'Take her to St. Mungo's. Her mind is not right. She's crazy, I'm telling you.'

Lucius shook his head. 'She's jus stressed.'

'She's _crazy.' _Evan emphasized. 'Rodolphus, keeping her like this won't do her any good.'

'Why don't you have my son, Evan?' Rodolphus asked. 'Why isn't she with my son? Where did she leave him?'

'I don't know!' Evan hissed. 'You don't think I've tried to make her tell me? I did try, and believe me Rodolphus, she hates me for it.'

'I'm in your debt for bringing her back.' Rodolphus said. 'I thought...I almost gave up.'

Evan suddenly laughed. 'Don't mention it. I highly doubt you would ever give up. Anyways, who's idea was it to give her a Deatheater's cloak?'

Rodolphus's lips twitched, as if he wanted to smile. 'I thought she may find it useful.'

'She did.' Evan said. 'God knows how many times she actually escaped from us.'

'She's too clever for her own good.' Lucius said, before sighing. 'Other than her mentality, how is she?'

Evan hesitated. 'You should still get her to a healer. I think she had a tough birth with her son.'

'She did.' Rodolphus said, remembering the pain.

Evan nodded. 'Yeah, well, she hasn't seen a healer since, and she regularly complains about the pain.'

'Leave it to Anne to always be sick.' Lucius commented.

Rodolphus was about to reply when they heard screaming from upstairs.

The three up them stared at each other for about ten seconds before dashing upstairs. Rodolphus was ahead of them all, but Lucius and Evan were not far behind him.

Rodolphus barged through the door, along with Lucius and Evan.

Regulus had an innocent smile on his face, Rabastan was grinning mischievously, and lay groaning on the floor.

Rodolphus reacted when he say blood on the floor.

'Wipe those smirks off your face!' Rodolphus bellowed, walking towards Anne.

Anne shot her head up, and once she saw Rodolphus coming towards her. She let out a scream, and quite pathetically crawled behind Regulus's legs.

Rodolphus looked at her, quite stunned, and Rabastan began to roar with laughter.

'We torture her, but she runs from you!' Rabastan exclaimed.

Now Regulus, was unable to hold back his laughter.

Rodolphus fumed with rage as he watched his brother and Regulus laugh at him.

Lucius walked over to Anne, ignoring everyone else.

'Anne, are you alight?' Lucius asked, calmly.

Behind Regulus, Anne shook her head.

'Lucius, I'm gonna faint.' Anne whispered.

Lucius kneeled down, and stroked her hair. 'Don't be afraid.'

Anne shook her head. 'Don't do that, Lucius Malfoy. You're going to have your own turn at torturing me. Just like Evan, just like Rabastan, and just like Regulus!'

'Anne, listen – '

'I don't even care! Just don't let him,' Anne said, point to Rodolphus, 'touch me!'

Lucius seemed to avoid his best friends gaze.

'Well that's a shame.' Rodolphus spoke, and not caring about what Anne thought, he walked up to her once more.

Ignoring the screams, and protests from Anne, Rodolphus grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to a standing position.

'Where are you hurt?' Rodolphus asked, examining her, as well as ignoring her protests.

'Everywhere!' Anne exclaimed, squirming. 'Don't touch me! Let me go!'

'Annabelle, control yourself!' Rodolphus said, sternly.

'Don't _Annabelle_ me!' Anne replied. 'Get your filthy hands off me!'

Rodolphus laughed at this.

'_My_ filthy hands?' Rodolphus asked, amused. 'Well, aren't you just precious?'

'Rodolphus.' Evan interrupted. 'Just let her go.'

'Yeah, Rod.' Rabastan said, as his laughter subsided. 'She clearly can't stand you.'

'Yeah, you wanna get out of me house?' Rodolphus hissed.

Rabastan shook his head. 'And miss all this? I don't think so.'

'Aww, she's going to cry!' Regulus said, amused.

'I suppose I'm just a big joke to all of you!' Anne shrieked.

'Five, four...' Evan said.

'What?' Lucius questioned.

'Look.' Evan said. 'Three, two, one...'

And right on time, Anne began screaming at the top of her lungs. She flung about her arms, attacking Rodolphus, and finally getting away from her. She directed all her hatred on him, and as magic shot out of her, everyone had to dock and dodge to avoid getting hurt.

Rabastan and Regulus were no longer smiling, as they anxiously watched an out of control Anne.

'Do something!' Lucius hissed at Evan.

'Do something?' Evan asked. 'Mate, this is the point you just try to SURVIVE!'

At ones, they all conjured shield, screaming out, 'Protego!'

The spells were reflected, and eventually, Anne tired herself out, and slumped back onto the ground.

Everyone got up cautiously.

Regulus was as pale as a ghost, Rabastan was death silent, Evan was taking deep breaths, Lucius was shocked beyond words, but Rodolphus remained indifferent, and walked once again, towards Anne.

Anne looked up, and Rodolphus slapped her really hard, before pinning her to the ground.

'Leave! All of you!' Rodolphus ordered.

Not wanting to be in the room in case Anne lost control again, everyone gladly left the room.

'What's wrong with you?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne shook her head, helplessly. 'I can't control it. I don't know what to do! What did you do to me?'

Rodolphus sighed heavily. 'I tried to teach you, since you were thirteen, to control your magic. Why don't you _ever_ listen? Why in Salazar's name MUST YOU ALWAYS DEFY ME?'

'I didn't know I was pregnant!' Anne insisted. 'I wouldn't have left if I knew!'

'Why did you leave anyways?' Rodolphus yelled, wanting to hit her, once more. 'And _why_ didn't you come back?'

'Because I hate you!' Anne screamed. 'I'm so miserable every second I'm with you. I never want my son to be anywhere near you!'

'I swear, I'll find a way to get our son back.' Rodolphus hissed. 'I'll find a way to strip you of your magic, and I swear to you Anne, if you don't learn this time around, I will _kill_ you.'

'Not if I kill you first.' Anne spat.

Rodolphus slapped her once more, and this time Anne let out a whimper.

'We're winning this war, Mistress.' Rodolphus said, harshly. 'I promise you, if you don't, I'll never let you near my children again.'

'_My_ children!' Anne whined.

Rodolphus smirked. 'If Bella can give me a son, then of course, they're yours by all means.'

'You'll never find him.' Anne whispered. 'I hid him better than I hid myself.'

'You'll tell me where he is.' Rodolphus said, confidently.

Anne shook her head. 'Never.'

'Annabelle, I'll torture you every second of every day until you tell me where my son is.' Rodolphus warned.

'Go ahead.' Anne said. 'I'll never let my son near the likes of you.'

Rodolphus kissed the top of Anne's head. 'Not tonight, Annabelle. Tonight, you rest.'

Rodolphus got up, and pulled Anne with him.

'I'm going to give you a new room this time.' Rodolphus said, dragging her through the halls.

They went down the stairs, and Anne was taken to the second floor. Going to the left, and opening the fourth door they passed, Anne got a look at her new room.

'You're keeping me in a dungeon?' Anne questioned, appalled.

'You're surprised?' Rodolphus asked, before saying, 'It's not a dungeon.'

'There's nothing in here!' Anne exclaimed.

'You've got a washroom.' Rodolphus said, pointing to the door leading to her washroom. 'And a bed, though I suppose that's only for my benefit.'

'And my clothes?' Anne demanded.

Rodolphus smirked. 'My son?'

Anne narrowed her eyes at him. 'No.'

'Then I guess you have to get used to wearing that every day.' Rodolphus said, uncaringly. 'I've got to warn you though, they're not going to last long.'

'You're really not going to give me any clothes?' Anne asked.

'Or food, or water.' Rodolphus said. 'Unless you tell me where he is.'

'I'd rather die.' Anne stated. 'I'll die before I give up my son.'

Rodolphus twirled his wand between his fingers, mocking. 'Oh, really?'

Anne bit down on her tongue as Rodolphus came closer.

He pointed it at her. 'Avada Kedav – '

Anne shoved Rodolphus, screaming in frustration.

'I know your greatest fear, Annabelle.' Rodolphus said. 'You wouldn't die for anyone, even your son.'

'Yes, I would!' Anne exclaimed. 'I'm not just gonna stand there and let you kill me though!'

'Get some rest.' Rodolphus said. 'I'll deal with you tomorrow.'

To Anne's relief, Rodolphus did not come to her the next day, or the day after that, or even the day after that. Anne had a single window to help keep track of when one day ends, and another starts. She hadn't seen anyone for several days.

The bad thing was, Rodolphus was serious when he said he wouldn't provide her with anything. After taking a shower, Anne would have to put on her old clothes. She went days again without food, water, and even fresh air.

She felt dizzy all the time, and was starving. She couldn't even think straight. She wasn't nervous, or scared, in fact, she felt nothing but hunger, and body aches.

About a week later, Anne got a visit.

'You thirsty?' Rodolphus asked, coming into her room.

He was acting a shim he were a very pleasant host.

Weakly, Anne sat on her bed, and nodded her head.

'I've brought you a glass of water.' Rodolphus said, handing her the glass.

Thankful, Anne grabbed the water, and was about to drink it, when Rodolphus interrupted her.

'But, before you drink it.' Rodolphus said, with a sly smile. 'I thought I'd be kind enough to inform that your drink has veritaserum in it.

Anne blinked confused.

'My first question would concern our son.' Rodolphus said, cruelly.

Anne threw the glass at Rodolphus, who just barely dodged it. He laughed, however, quite amused.

'I guess you're not thirsty.' Rodolphus concluded. 'I've decided to be nicer. I'll give you three meals a day, but they'll all have veritaserum in it. So, your choice, Annabelle.'

'You can't tempt me with food and drink.' Anne said hoarsely.

'Oh, but you're so weak!' Rodolphus said, tauntingly.

And to prove his point, he gave Anne a light push, and she dizzily fell on the bed, lying down once more.

Rodolphus smirked. 'Shall we get this started?'

Rodolphus was about to attack, when his hand lightly brushed Anne's arm.

Frowning, Rodolphus asked, 'Are you sick?'

Anne merely groaned in reply.

'Holy fuck, you're burning hot!' Rodolphus exclaimed, in an entirely different tone.

Anne could've sworn he sounded concerned but then she concluded it was only her mind playing tricks on her.

'Sit up.' Rodolphus said. 'Let me take a good look at you.

Anne sighed in frustration as Rodolphus pulled her into a sitting position once more.

'How long have you been sick?' Rodolphus asked. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'You don't care.' Anne replied, rudely.

Rodolphus gave her a disbelieving look. 'I don't care? Annabelle, what did I ever do to you?'

Rodolphus honestly wanted answer.

'When I was thirteen, you killed my parents; when I was fourteen, you got me knocked up and then blamed me when _your_ girlfriend caused my miscarriage; when I was fifteen, you _left_ me; when I was sixteen, you made me your mistress; and now that I'm seventeen, YOU'RE TAKING OVER EUROPE AND FORCING ME TO LEAVE MY BABY!' Anne said, using up all of her energy to tell him this now. 'And that doesn't include the rape, the torture, the imprisonment, the lies, the mind games, the manipulation, the betrayal, the – '

'I get the idea.' Rodolphus said, raising a hand to let Anne know she could stop speaking.

'How could you even ask me what you did?' Anne said, her voice grower quieter and hoarser.

Rodolphus licked his lips.

'Let me ask you something.' Rodolphus said. 'Does the bad outweigh the good?'

'What good?' Anne snapped as best as she could.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'Fine, let's skip everything else and say...Alexander. Is he worth everything?'

'What?' Anne asked.

'What if you never got your son? Can you imagine your life without him?' Rodolphus asked. 'If you take away everything I did to you, then you would've never gotten your son.'

'Mind games.' Anne stated, though she looked heartbroken.

'I swear to you, I'm speaking the truth.' Rodolphus said, with a shrug.

'Leave me!' Anne whined, turning her head.

'I've got to get you to a healer.' Rodolphus said.

'Yes, please.' Anne whispered.

Rodolphus hesitated, before abruptly saying, 'No.'

Anne couldn't get herself to say anything, but turned once more to look at Rodolphus, shocked.

'Annabelle, you know what I want.' Rodolphus said.

Anne shook her head, weakly.

'Then I have no choice.' Rodolphus said, raising his wand.

Anne felt her entire body tense, as she awaited the dose of pain. She wondered what Rodolphus had in store for her. She gave him such a desperate pleading look, as she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Rodolphus stared at Anne, going over curses in his head, trying to wonder what the right one would be.

He looked at Anne watery eyes, and her pleading expression. She looked so weak, and helpless.

Suddenly Rodolphus sighed in frustration and walked out of the room, without a word.

Anne let out a sigh of relief. She was confused, but her exhaustion took over her.

_Malfoy Manor_

'A girl?' Lucius asked, impassively. 'Are you certain?'

'Yes.' Narcissa replied. 'The healers were positive, Lucius...'

Lucius laughed very humourlessly. 'Isn't that splendid?'

'We have time, Lucius.' Narcissa said, stoically.

Lucius didn't reply. He knew he was being unreasonable, and Narcissa was right, they had plenty of time to have another baby, one that would be a boy.

'Lucius, say something.' Narcissa said, anxiously.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak, when their fireplace erupted in flames.

Rodolphus stepped out, looking quite weary.

'Rodolphus!' Lucius exclaimed, happy for the interruption.

Narcissa, however, looked annoyed. 'If you don't mind, Rodolphus, Lucius and I are preoccupied right now.'

Rodolphus looked at Narcissa briefly, before turning to Lucius. 'This is about Anne.'

Lucius nodded. 'Narcissa, we will talk tonight.'

'I'm your pregnant wife!' Narcissa said, icily.

'Yes, why don't you take care of that little girl in your womb, while I check up on your best friend?' Lucius asked, annoyed. 'Who knows, maybe Rodolphus got word of their _son_.'

Rodolphus, not being an idiot, didn't miss anything.

He smirked. 'A girl? Congratulations.'

Lucius shot Rodolphus a deathly glare. 'You want my help or not?'

Rodolphus nodded. 'I need a favour. Come to my manor.'

Lucius and Rodolphus arrived at Lestrange Manor.

'Where's Bella?' Lucius asked.

'With the Dark Lord.' Rodolphus said, shrugging.

'Why?' Lucius asked.

'To see if she could be of any use.' Rodolphus replied. 'She didn't wanna stick around while...'

'While?' Lucius questioned.

'It was the strangest thing.' Rodolphus said. 'She didn't want to be in the house while Annabelle was being tortured.'

'Annabelle?' Lucius questioned.

'What about it?' Rodolphus asked.

Lucius shook his head. 'Nothing. Now, what did you need?'

'She's sick.' Rodolphus said.

Lucius didn't looked surprised. 'And?'

'And I don't want to take her to a healer, if she won't cooperate with me.' Rodolphus said, simply/

Lucius nodded. 'Well, what did you need me for?'

Rodolphus hesitated for the second time that day. 'I need you to torture her for me.'

Lucius looked at his friend, intently, before nodding, not even requesting an explanation.

Rodolphus still looked uneasy. 'Don't kill her.'

'Why would I do that?' Lucius asked.

'Don't hurt her, Lucius.' Rodolphus said.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his friend. 'What shall I do then?'

Rodolphus hissed in anger. 'Torture her. Just don't let me stop you.'

'Perhaps you should leave then.' Lucius suggested.

Rodolphus glared at him. 'No.'

'Do you love her?' Lucius asked carefully.

'Does it matter?' Rodolphus asked, calmly.

Lucius thought about it for a while before answering.

'No.' Lucius said, indifferently. 'I suppose not.'

The two men reached Anne's bedroom.

'I'll go in.' Lucius said. 'The door's going to be secure. I suggest you go elsewhere.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'I will.'

Lucius went inside, and secured the door, making sure no one can get in or out.

Rodolphus thought about leaving, but in the end, he didn't want to. He could've asked Lucius to silence the room as well, or he himself, could have done it. But again, he did not want to.

Rodolphus stood outside, where a long silence ensued.

After what seemed like hours, the silenced was pierced by screaming. Rodolphus knew that scream too well, and found himself clenching his fists.

The screaming continued, and Rodolphus, still refused to move. He banged on the door several times, ordering Lucius to open it, but it was to no avail. Rodolphus stood outside screaming in anger, and Anne remained inside screaming with horror and pain.

Rodolphus didn't know what Lucius was doing in there. Frankly, he was certain he didn't want to her. He could make out the sound of Anne's cries, and her pleading voice, no matter how hoarse or hushed it was.

He could hear the thudding inside, the banging of walls, and he could only imagine Anne lying on the floor, bleeding, with bruises and scars and broken bones.

Rodolphus slid down to the floor, he back against the wall. He buried his head in his hands, hopelessly, waiting for Lucius to be done with her.

He couldn't find the strength to leave.

'Rodolphus?' A voice called.

Rodolphus vaguely noticed his wife.

'What's going on?' Bellatrix asked, confused and shocked beyond words.

He question was answered as she heard Lucius's angry voice, followed by Anne's screams.

She looked at her husband, knowingly. 'Couldn't do it yourself, could do?'

'She was sick.' Rodolphus replied, shakily, removing his hands from his face.

Bellatrix noticed how pale her husband was, and how tortured he looked.

Finally, the door clicked, and Lucius stepped out, looking cold, and impassive.

Rodolphus stood up, and before anyone could react, he had Lucius shoved against the wall, with his wand pointed at him.

'You bastard, didn't I tell you not to hurt her?' Rodolphus roared. 'WHAT DID YOU DO?'

Lucius looked fairly calm, but Bellatrix was shocked beyond word.

Rodolphus punched Lucius, and at once, the two men began to fight. They bumped into everything. Vases were crashes to the ground, and portraits were falling off the walls.

Finally, somehow, the two of them just stopped fighting. Both were on the ground, trying to get their breathing normal once more.

'What did she say?' Rodolphus asked, taking a deep breath.

'Nothing.' Lucius said, sighing. 'No matter what I did. She's unconscious now.'

'And about me?' Rodolphus asked, trying to look as impassive as Lucius.

'Coward.' Lucius said, simply.

'I'm going to get her out of here.' Bellatrix said, simply.

Rodolphus and Lucius both looked up at her.

'I'm leaving her with Rabastan, until she gets better.' Bellatrix stated.

Neither Rodolphus nor Lucius protested, as Bellatrix went inside the room.

Not wanting to witness Anne's state, Rodolphus got up, and swiftly apparated out of his manor.

_Rabastan's_

'You're awake.' Rabastan remarked, coming into the room.

'And healed.' Anne commented.

Rabastan nodded.

'Who healed me?' Anne asked. 'Don't tell me it was you.'

Rabastan smirked. 'Alas, beautiful girl, it was me.'

Anne scowled at Rabastan and pulled her covers tighter around her body.

'No use now.' Rabastan said, shrugging his shoulders.

'Why am I here?' Anne asked, a little ruder than she intended.

'From what Bella told me, Lucius sure did a number on you.' Rabastan answered.

Anne sighed. 'Bellatrix?'

'She brought you here.'

'Why?' Anne asked.

'Don't know. Never asked.' Rabastan said. 'I haven't seen Rodolphus around, so I'm sure he agreed.'

'I don't care.' Anne spat. 'He's the reason I was in that state anyways.'

'It was Lucius who did it.' Rabastan said.

'Only cause Rodolphus wouldn't' Anne said, simply. 'Tell me, was your brother always such a coward?'

Rabastan smirked. 'He's the wrong person to call a coward.'

'He couldn't get the courage to hurt me himself, so he got someone else to do it!' Anne exclaimed. 'If that's not cowardice, then I don't know what is.'

'You made him fall in love with you.' Rabastan said. 'It's not his fault.'

'Does he?' Anne asked, stoically.

'What?' Rabastan asked.

'Love me?' Anne asked. 'Like actually?'

'He seems to think so.' Rabastan said. 'But then again, he wants to kill you just as much. I reckon it's just his head playing tricks on him.'

Anne rolled her eyes. 'Bloody idiot cannot even make up his mind. This is the man who's the Dark lord's favourite?'

'That man, who cannot make up his mind, is the reason we're going to victorious in this war.' Rabastan stated. 'Oh, and want to know what law was passed recently?'

'Legalizing the hunting of muggles?' Anne asked.

Rabastan laughed. 'Not yet. I'll put in a word for that, though. Thank you for reminding me.'

Anne made a look of disgust at Rabastan.

'Having a slave, or a mistress, is now legal.' Rabastan stated.

'No.' Anne whispered.

Rabastan walked towards her. 'Oh yes, Anne. So all those Mudbloods, Muggles and worthless morons who are against the Dark Lord better watch out. Once they're capture, they'll be given to us.'

'You won't win.' Anne said, shakily.

'Oh yes, we will.' Rabastan said. 'And you know it. You've always known it. You've always thought we'd win, and you were right, Anne.'

'Shut up!' Anne hissed. 'You cannot win! This kind of evil can't ever win!'

'Who said we're the bad guys?' Rabastan asked. 'I've told you time and time again, that is _our _world. Everything we have taken is rightfully ours!'

'What about the Bloodtraitors?' Anne asked. 'What will happen to them?'

Rabastan smirked. 'Want to see if your beloved Sirius will be safe?'

'Tell Rodolphus that if everyone I care about is given a pardon, then I'll tell him where his son is.' Anne lied, taking a huge breath.

Rabastan laughed once more. 'Oh, didn't I tell you?'

'Tell me what?' Anne asked.

'We caught two people the other day.' Rabastan said, casually. 'You know anyone named John and Lisa?'

Anne's eyes widened in shock, and she sprang forth, not caring about covering herself with sheets, towards Rabastan.

'Take me home!' Anne begged.

'Is Lestrange Manor your home now?' Rabastan asked, smirking.

'Yes! Now take me!' Anne screamed. 'Take me to my son!'

'Alright, if you want.' Rabastan said. 'You know you've got to be good now, don't you?'

'Rabastan!' Anne exclaimed. 'Just take me!'

'if you don't do what he says, you'll never be allowed near your precious son again.' Rabastan said, mockingly.

'Fine!' Anne said, desperate. 'Just take me!'

'Not like that.' Rabastan said, smirking at Anne's lack of clothes.

Anne screamed in frustration, and tried to cover herself once more.

Rabastan summoned a white dress, and Anne quickly put it on.

'Shall we go?' Rabastan asked, extending his arm to her.

Anne took it, and soon, the two of them were apparating into Lestrange Manor.

'How could you...?' Anne asked.

'I'm a Lestrange too, remember?' Rabastan asked. 'I can apparate in or out, Rodolphus just prefers me not to.'

Anne rolled her eyes, and starting running through the house.

'Rodolphus!' She screamed. 'RODOLPHUS!'

'They're in the living room.' Rabastan said, clearly enjoying watching Anne suffer.

Anne made a swift turn and ran towards the living room.

'Anne, you're back.' Rodolphus said, simply.

He was holding Alexander in his arms.

'Give him to me!' Anne screamed.

To her surprise, Alexander was not crying. He seemed rather delighted, in fact.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'First, I need you to do a little something for me.'

'Give me my son, Rodolphus!' Anne said, murderously.

'Oh? The son you left? The on you've kept away from me?' Rodolphus asked. 'Hmmm, I don't think so. Not yet.'

'Tell me what I have to do!' Anne asked, still yelling.

Rodolphus gave her a cruel smile. 'Did you think I would not find him?'

'How did you?' Anne asked. 'There's you way you could've.'

'Our deatheaters invaded Australia.' Rodolphus said. 'Should've known you would've hid him there.'

'How did you find him?' Anne repeated.

'Their house was magically protected but like all the others, we broke in.' Rodolphus said. 'John and Lisa begged for their lives, and claimed to have _my_ son.'

Anne shook her head. 'Traitors.'

'No, they're smart. A chance to live by handing over a Deatheater's baby? I'd say that was a very good trade.' Rodolphus said, still smiling. 'I had Regulus go to Australia, to confirm is was Alexander.'

'Fine.' Anne said, shaking. 'You have your son. Now let me hold him.'

'Did you forget you have to do something for me, Mistress?' Rodolphus asked, with a smirk.

'Oh god, I'll sleep with you, okay?' Anne yelled. 'I'll do it now if it means I'll get to hold my son!'

'Oh, believe me, I do intend to fuck real hard, Annabelle.' Rodolphus said. 'but that's not what I want.'

'What do you want?' Anne asked, hopelessly. 'Anything, Rodolphus. You can't do this to me. You can't keep my son away from me.'

'We caught a few members of the Order.' Rodolphus said. 'No one close to you, don't worry.'

Anne sighed, slightly relieved.

'You have to torture and kill them, along with John and Lisa.' Rodolphus said. 'At a party I'm throwing, for the return of my beloved son.'

'You heartless bastard, how can you ask me to do that?' Anne asked.

'I need your utter loyalty to me, Anne.' Rodolphus said. 'And to our family. Do this, and you'll get to hold your son.'

'Rodolphus – '

'And you'll do it to my satisfaction, got that?' Rodolphus asked. 'Or you'll never see your son again.'

'Let me hold him now.' Anne begged, all yelling stopped.

'The party's tonight.' Rodolphus stated. 'Don't worry, if you're good, you'll get to hold him before the night is over.'

Rabastan grabbed Anne's arm. 'Let go.'

'Rabastan, my son!' Anne said, terrified.

'He's been here for days.' Rabastan replied. 'He'll be fine. You and I need to get the prisoners prepared.'

Anne looked once again at Rodolphus, and glanced at her son one last time.

'Alexander.' She whispered.


	50. Da dee

MadlyinlovewithBowie

I hope this update was quick enough. The story is coming to an end. Just a few more chapters (then I gotta get started on the sequel)

And thank you, your encouragement probably improved my grammar and spelling :)

Asta Marionette:

Yes, they found him, sadly enough. I had to reunite their family... no matter how dysfunctional they may be together.

And yes, they automatically clicked, which bother poor Anne.

I admire her, too. :)

We'll see if Rodolphus gets his way with her in the end, won't we?

**Author's note: **The story is ending! About three or four more chapters and a bit of an epilogue, I think :D

Then of course, part 2. Which, may take a while to start. I haven't decided. I still have my other story, which I don't want to leave on hiatus!

_Lestrange Manor_

'Are you ready, love?' Rodolphus asked, sneaking behind Anne and kissing her neck.

Desperate to see her son, Anne did nothing that would anger Rodolphus. So instead of pushing him away, like she wanted to, she replied in a soft tone.

'To kill and torture?' She asked. 'Of course. I was made for it.'

'Ahh, my beautiful, sarcastic Mistress, you're going to have to drop that habit.' Rodolphus stated, before turning her around.

Anne did not look at Rodolphus until he forced her chin upwards.

'Remember our deal.' Rodolphus said, releasing her.

'More like an ultimatum.' Anne replied.

'Whatever you wish to call it.' Rodolphus said, with a shrug.

'How's Alexander?' Anne asked.

'He's safe.' Rodolphus replied.

'Where is he?' Anne asked.

'With a maid.' Rodolphus answered.

'Is he – '

'Enough questions.' Rodolphus interrupted. 'We have guests waiting downstairs.'

He took something out of his pocket and held it out to Anne.

'If you use your wand on anyone else but the prisoners, well, I don't think I have to tell you what will happen.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm sure you're willing to do anything for your son.'

Anne took the wand in her hand, and resisted the urge to curse Rodolphus.

Rodolphus smirked, as if he could guess what Anne was thinking.

He held out his arm for her. 'Shall we go?'

Anne took his arm, and very slowly, the two of them proceeded downstairs, where all the guests awaited their entertainment.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' Rodolphus said. 'I'm sure you all remember my lovely Mistress, Annabelle.'

Anne curtsied, as Rodolphus directed her to do so, from now on.

She took this opportunity to look around and see who her guests were. She was more than shocked when she saw Narcissa amongst them.

'Should she be here to watch this?' Anne whispered to Rodolphus. 'Besides being Narcissa...she's very pregnant!'

Rodolphus shrugged. 'It's her choice.'

Anne gritted her teeth, refraining herself from asking whether or not it was really her choice, or if the decision was made by Lucius.

Anne looked around some more, hoping to see someone give her a comforting smile. All she saw were smirks,_ cruel_ smiles, angry expressions, looks of disgust, and even glances of anticipation of the upcoming entertainment.

'Are mistresses required to do this?' Anne asked, slightly nervous.

'You mean, being so devoted that they're willing to kill on their master's behalf?' Rodolphus asked, amused.

'I was just asking.' Anne replied, quietly.

'Why are you so nervous for? They haven't got wands.' Rodolphus said, reassuringly. 'They cannot hurt you.'

'I'm about to become a killer.' Anne said.

'You've killed before.' Rodolphus stated.

'Not good people!' Anne blurted out, without thinking.

Rodolphus tightened his hold on Anne slightly.

'You need to figure out already which side is good, and which is bad.' Rodolphus said, dangerously. 'I won't have my son growing up in this blasphemy.'

Anne could not help but laugh once Rodolphus said blasphemy.

This caused Rodolphus to roughly throw Anne to the floor.

'Bring the prisoners!' Rodolphus yelled, taking his seat.

Meanwhile Anne groaned, and pushed herself to her feet, as some Deatheaters laughed.

Anne glared at a couple of them, wishing she could curse them.

Eventually, all the prisoners were placed before Anne. They were all gagged and their hands were tied behind their back. They really were defenceless.

Rodolphus waved his wand, and all the blindfolds had fallen off, as well as the gags. Each of the prisoners took a few seconds to examine their surroundings. Before their eyes fell on Anne.

'Sorelli!' A man called.

Anne recognized him as a member of the Order.

It wasn't just any member, either. It was one that Sirius had been particularly fond of.

Anne took a deep breath.

'Anne!' cried a woman's voice.

It was Lisa.

'Anne!'

John.

They were all simultaneously yelling out at her, asking questions, begging for their lives.

She hadn't even started yet.

'Sorelli, we haven't got all day!' A Deatheater yelled.

Anne turned to yell at him. 'Well then perhaps you should go do something else and let me do things my way!'

The Deatheater looked towards Rodolphus before flicking his wand at Anne, which resulted in Anne falling hard on her back several metres away.

Anne hissed in anger, and glared at Rodolphus, who just gave her a small smile.

'It's rude to keep the guests waiting, Mistress.' Rodolphus said, simply.

Anne sighed, and got up, and walked towards her awaiting victims. She resisted the urge to yell at Rodolphus.

'The Order members first, Annabelle.' Rodolphus ordered, as Anne made her way to Lisa and John.

She ignored him. She just had to know.

'Why did you give up my son?' Anne asked, her voice filled with betrayal. 'I trusted you, and you promised me!'

Several Deatheater laughed. Anne knew why, too. She sounded like a child, all upset, as if her parents just told her Santa Claus wasn't real.

'Anne, we didn't, we never – '

Anne never heard the rest of their explanation, as she fell down, screaming.

When the pain subsided, and Anne steadied herself, and looked up to see Rodolphus standing over her.

'I didn't tell you to come down here and ask questions!' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'Just do what you're told!'

'You lied!' Anne screamed. 'How did you get my baby!'

Rodolphus grabbed Anne's hair, and forced her to stand up.

'You'll never see your baby again, if you don't do what you're told _now_!' Rodolphus whispered in her ear.

'FINE!' Anne screamed, finally pushing Rodolphus away.

She didn't care how much her scalped burned, as she tore herself away from him.

She raised her wand at one of the Order members, and yelled out spell after spell.

Rodolphus quickly found out how right he was. Anne would have done anything for her son. Now she stood in the middle, surrounded by many Deatheaters, and ignoring them all, she tortured and tortured as if she were one for them.

Rodolphus smiled to himself, congratulating himself on being such an excellent trainer. He was the one who taught Anne to duel the way she did, he taught her those dark spells, and her skilful use of a wand was all because of him.

Anne drowned out all the horrible screaming, she ignored the blood, the pleading and the protests. Her head was in a different place now. It had been so long since she had done magic like this and she forgot how good it made her feel. All the power surging through her, the strength, the control, all of it made her feel indestructible. It was all coming back to her.

It wasn't until someone lashed out at her, did Anne come to her senses. One of the Order members managed to trip her by swinging his legs, as his hands were still tied up.

Anne crashed, rather painfully to the ground, hitting her head in the process. She wasn't hurt all that much. It was just a little cut at the top of her head.

But reality hit her as she looked at the destruction she caused.

All the blood.

She screamed.

'Oh god!' She yelled, backing away from them.

'Finish them off, Anne!' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne looked at Rodolphus, wide eyed, as if she only figured out now what kind of monster he was.

Anne shook her head, and her eyes landed on Narcissa.

Narcissa made eye contact with her, but her stance, and expression were icy, and very stoic.

'How can you just watch this?' Anne screamed.

She turned towards some of the others: Lucius, Regulus, Rabastan, Evan, Dolohov, Rookwood, and even the people she did not know.

'How can you all just sit there and enjoy this?' Anne shrieked.

She looked at her victims once more

'Oh god!' Anne screamed, agonized.

She felt like she was thirteen years old again. When she had just had this whole world thrust upon her, when everyone laughed as she struggled to keep calm. She felt like a hopeless child.

Rodolphus came forward and kneeled down beside Anne, and looked her in the eye.

'You know, your son has the same eyes as you.' Rodolphus stated.

Anne looked at Rodolphus for a long time.

'Kill them.' Rodolphus finally said.

Anne buried her head on Rodolphus's chest.

'I'm here beside you.' Rodolphus said. 'Go finish them off.'

Rodolphus helped Anne to her feet, and she began shooting spells once more.

Finally, Anne decided to end things.

'Avada Kedavra!' She yelled, several times.

One by one, the bodies went limp.

Anne turned to the only two people, who were still unharmed: John and Lisa.

Anne raised her wand, as Lisa begged her not to.

She didn't listen.

Rodolphus joined in.

'This is what you get for taking my son! Rodolphus hissed, as John and Lisa screamed with pain.

Anne briefly wondered what really happened. She wondered how John and Lisa got caught. She wondered what lies Rodolphus told her. She wondered how Rodolphus got a hold of Alexander.

But she ignored every thought she had in her head, and just kept torturing, as if she were a ruthless cold-hearted person, just like her master.

Finally, she heard Rodolphus shouted, 'Avada Kedavra!'

And John's body went limp.

She pointed her wand at Lisa one last time. 'Avada Kedavra.'

Lisa's body went limp.

It was now that Anne noticed all the cheering, clapping and laughter. And she realized that as she suffered, they were enjoying themselves the whole time. Rodolphus grinned, proud of his work.

Even Narcissa was clapping, and Anne briefly wondered what happened to her friend, when she realized there was no point in wondering such a thing. The same thing that happened to all her friends had finally happened to Narcissa.

Some Deatheater caught her attention.

Anne recognized him as Yaxley.

'Finally an obedient little slave, aren't you?' He asked her.

'Mistress.' Anne corrected.

'A whore.' Yaxley said, simply, with a smile.

Anne pointed her wand at him, and Yaxley laughed, as Rodolphus came over.

'I'll take this back.' Rodolphus said, laughing. 'You know you're not supposed to hurt my guests.'

Anne sighed, and then realized Rodolphus told her not to use her _wand _on anyone that wasn't a prisoner.

She wanted to wipe that smug look off Yaxley's face.

Not caring that she'd be punished for her actions, Anne clenched her fist, drew back her hand, and punched Yaxley in the face.

Anne caught everyone's attention, and Rodolphus laughed, as Yaxley clutched his now bleeding nose.

He recovered quickly enough, however, and pulled a knife from his pocket.

Anne looked to Rodolphus for help, but nobody reacted fast enough, as a knife slashed into Anne stomach.

Narcissa finally reacted, and her screams were simultaneous with Anne's.

Rodolphus grabbed a hold of Anne, and Lucius grabbed onto Narcissa.

'Lucius, the baby!' Narcissa screamed.

Lucius did not even have time to think.

'Life your damn charms, Lestrange!' Lucius yelled. 'I need to get my wife out!'

Rodolphus hissed in anger. 'Carry her out then! I'll be damned if I put your wife ahead of mine!'

Anne became silent upon hearing those words and apparently so did everyone else, with the exception of the screaming Narcissa.

Bellatrix glared coldly at Anne and Rodolphus.

Rodolphus just shook his head.

'Someone take care of my Mistress. Make sure she doesn't bleed to death.' Rodolphus said, before handing Anne to a random Deatheater.

He walked over to Lucius and Narcissa, trying to make things right, and lift the charms.

Anne laughed through her pain. 'Heal me, damn you!'

It was just a knife. All she needed was to have the knife taken out, and then her wound healed. She'll deal with the pain, she didn't care about taking potions. Everyone can go to Narcissa, but Anne wanted her son.

She and Rodolphus had a deal.

'HEAL ME!' Anne screamed. 'You sons of bitches, watch what Rodolphus does if you let me die here!'

They knew she was right, and so two of them tended to Anne's wound. Yaxley was one of them.

'I hope he kills you.' Anne spat at him.

Yaxley, rather roughly, pulled the knife out, making Anne hiss in pain.

The other was healing her.

'He'll do no such thing.' Yaxley replied. 'I bet you, he won't do anything at all.'

Anne was healed in a couple of minutes, and she pushed everyone else out of the way. She hoped Narcissa was okay, but at the moment, she wanted her son.

Anne came across a house elf.

'Where is Alexander?' she asked, rudely.

The house elf looked unsure if he should tell her or not.

'Tell me or I'll have you burned alive!' Anne screamed. 'Believe me, my maser puts my wishes ahead of yours!'

The elf, looking positively frightened, told Anne.

'Master Alexander is in on the fourth floor, in the nursery!' The elf squeaked, nervously. 'It is the second door to the right!'

'Thank you!' Anne said, in a much sweeter tone, before dashing upstairs.

She barged through the door, and ordered the lady to give her Alexander.

The maid, who was holding Alexander, gave him to Anne.

Finally holding her son after months, Anne slid down to the floor, and cried in sheer relief. Alexander looked at his mom, confused.

She was still covered in blood, and looked so defeated. It was a way he had never seen his mom before.

But at the sight at seeing his mom again, Alexander finally just gurgled happily as Anne rocked him back and forth.

Anne didn't realize how long she has been holding her son, and speaking to him in hushed tones, before the door opened once more. She realized however, that it must've been hours.

Rodolphus walked in, and Anne looked up for the first time since she entered the room.

'Will you take my son?' Rodolphus asked the maid. 'Give him a bath.'

The maid came towards Anne, who stubbornly refused to hand him over.

Rodolphus sighed. 'You can see him after you've both washed up. In case you haven't noticed, you're covered in blood, and now, so is he.'

Anne chose to believe Rodolphus, and so, she stood up and gave her baby to the maid.

'I'm exhausted.' Anne said, walking towards Rodolphus, with a grimace on her face.

'You're still in pain?' Rodolphus asked. 'No one helped you?'

'After you left my side, no one really cared.' Anne replied. 'I just made them heal me, so I could go see Alexander.'

Rodolphus directed Anne into a washroom.

'Get out.' Anne said. 'I can wash myself.'

'I need to shower too.' Rodolphus replied, simply.

'Then use a different washroom.' Anne said, too exhausted to raise her voice.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'Just get in, and stop making things so difficult.'

Once, Rodolphus and Anne had finished showering, after a lot of struggle, they got dressed, and were now residing in the bedroom. Both were silent.

'Can I put my son to sleep?' Anne asked, breaking the silence.

'Someone else can do it.' Rodolphus replied, stupidly.

Anne laughed. 'Um, I know, but I want to.'

'Yeah, sure.' Rodolphus said. 'Let's go.'

'You don't have to come with me.' Anne said, making it clear that she didn't want Rodolphus with her.

Rodolphus pretended not to notice. 'I know, but I want to.'

Anne rolled her eyes and walked directly in front of Rodolphus, not wanting to make awkward conversation with him. She began to have a battle withherself inside of her mind, like she use to do, when she was younger.

_He called you his wife._

_It was a slip of his tongue. _

_You know it wasn't._

_He left me as soon as he said it._

_Of course he did. Think of what it must've looked like to other people! His own, TRUE wife was there._

_Oh, I wished I could've thought to look at Bellatrix's expression._

_He loves you._

_Does he?_

_Ask him._

_No! That's always ends badly._

_Do you still love him?_

_I don't know...Do I?_

_No...Yes? _

_TALK TO HIM!_

Anne shook her head at herself, and they finally reached Alexander's nursery.

'Hey there, pretty baby.' Anne cooed, as she picked Alexander up from his crib.

To Anne's delight, he was wide awake.

'He's so big now.' Anne commented, kissing him.

'That's what happens when you leave him.' Rodolphus said.

'What can he do now?' Anne asked. 'He couldn't do anything but babble when I last saw him.'

'He can crawl, he can sit up, he can laugh...' Rodolphus listed. 'He can talk a little.'

Anne looked at Rodolphus in disbelief. 'He cannot!'

'Yes. He can say daddy.' Rodolphus said, casually.

'No way!' Anne said. 'I did _not_ miss his first word. And it was _not_ daddy!'

'Whatever you say.' Rodolphus replied.

'He's too young to talk!' Anne protested.

'I said a little.' Rodolphus defended. 'And it's only babble talk.'

'It's not true, moron!' Anne exclaimed.

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes. 'Give him to me. I'll show you.'

Rather roughly, Rodolphus grabbed Alexander away from Anne.

'Be careful! You're hurting him!' Anne whined.

'Alexander, say daddy.' Rodolphus demanded.

It was in such a commanding tone, that Anne scoffed. 'You can't order a baby around!'

Silence, and then, 'Daa-dee.'

And rather than being happy at his child's first word, Rodolphus merely turned to Anne and smirked, victoriously.

'You were saying, Mistress?' Rodolphus mocked.

'Give him to me.' Anne ordered.

Rodolphus laughed at her childishness.

Anne took Alexander back in her arms, and kissed him again.

'Daa-dee.' Alexander gurgled.

'Yes, daddy's here.' Anne whispered. 'Are you happy?'

Alexander just laughed.

Anne gave her son a small smile.

'Well, it's time for bed. Are you sleepy?' Anne asked. 'Do you want mommy to stay?'

Alexander laughed once more.

'Did you miss mommy?' Anne asked, as her smile grew.

'Why are you talking to a baby?' Rodolphus asked. 'He doesn't understand you.'

'This is why I said you didn't have to come.' Anne snapped.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. 'Just finish up already, or someone else can put him to bed.'

Anne scoffed angrily, and put her son back in his crib.

He stared blankly up at her, no longer laughing.

'Don't worry.' Anne said, reassuringly. 'Mommy will be back in the morning. I promise, and I won't ever leave you again.'

After a few more seconds of silence, Anne began to sing him a lullaby.

'_Sleep, baby, sleep,  
Your daddy's away,  
Sleep, baby, sleep,  
And mommy will pray,  
Pray all the night  
Through the sea's sullen roar,  
Pray while I'm watching  
And weeping so sore;  
But there's daddy's voice  
Coming up from the shore,  
And now you and I  
Are weeping no more,  
Now you and I  
Are weeping no more,  
Are weeping no more.'_

'Touching.' Rodolphus remarked, sarcastically.

'Can I stay with him tonight?' Anne asked, not looking at Rodolphus.

'No, you're staying with me, tonight.' Rodolphus said, sternly.

'I've missed him so much, Rodolphus.' Anne said. 'I don't think he's ever spent a night alone.'

'He'll be fine.' Rodolphus said. 'Anyways, he's been sleeping without _you_ near him for months.'

Anne bit down on her tongue before speaking once more. 'Do you love your son, Rodolphus?

'Not at much as I had thought I would.' Rodolphus said, harshly. 'But he's useful. He keeps his mother in her place.'

Anne sighed in disbelief. 'He's your _son_!'

Rodolphus shrugged. 'So? My father wasn't particularly fond of me.'

'God knows why.' Anne said, sarcastically.

'You shouldn't be surprised.' Rodolphus told Anne. 'What Pureblood parents dote on their children?'

'My Aunt Callie and Uncle Charles doted on James.' Anne whispered.

'But from what I know, your parents didn't dote on you, did they, little Slytherin?' Rodolphus asked, mockingly.

'Shut up.' Anne replied.

A long pause ensued. Anne watched her son sleeping peacefully, and Rodolphus watched Anne, waiting for her to come.

'Did you have to have him killed?' Anne whispered.

'Who?' Rodolphus asked.

'Any of them.' Anne said. 'My parents, my uncle... you know my aunt died of grief?'

'Good riddance.' Rodolphus said, with a smirk.

Anne turned to him finally, with a heartbreaking look etched on her face.

'Don't cry.' Rodolphus said. 'You've got your own little thing crying all the time. One would think that you'd finally stop crying.'

Anne huffed, and angrily walked past Rodolphus. 'He's not a _thing_!'

He sighed, and followed her back to his bedroom.

'What is it?' Rodolphus asked.

'Let's get this over it.' Anne said, stoically.

'We're not getting anything _over with_.' Rodolphus hissed. 'I haven't seen you for months. I'm not gonna just let you lie there while I fuck you. So say what you've got to say!'

'Why? So you can just shoot me down for crying?' Anne asked. 'I've spent _months_ on the run trying to get away from _you!_ Months away from my family and my friends, not knowing whether or not they were okay!'

'You ran away!' Rodolphus yelled. 'You chose to do it! I told you not to leave! I told you to come back!'

'I had to give birth to a son that looks exactly like you!' Anne exclaimed. 'And believe me it was no easy birth and every day for weeks, all I saw was you in him! MY perfect little angel and he looked like you!'

Rodolphus just gritted his teeth and glared at Anne, who to his surprise was more angry than upset. He preferred it over the crying, however.

'I didn't even have time to mourn!' Anne continued. 'My uncle _died_ because of me! I let him die! And because of it, my aunt died! And James is an orphan just like me now! And I know he'll never forgive me! I had to walk around with this guilt forever, knowing that if I let myself fall into a depression, YOU'D CATCH ME!'

'You belong here. With ME!' Rodolphus replied. 'You did all this you yourself! They could've still been alive. Do you see what the consequences were for your foolish questions?'

'Did you have to have him killed?' Anne asked, desperately.

Rodolphus smirked cruelly. 'I didn't have your uncle killed. I had him brought here. I killed him myself.'

Anne felt chills run through her entire body. She felt her blood turn to ice.

'I loved you.' Anne said, shaking her head.

Rodolphus shrugged. 'Well, I love you now. So, tell me, smartass, was it all worth it?'

Anne shook her head, disgusted and distraught. 'You don't do this to people you love! Don't you get it! James's parents were the closest things to parents I had since I was thirteen!'

'And why would you need anyone else if you have me?' Rodolphus asked.

'God! Are you gonna kill the whole world before you're satisfied with yourself!' Anne screamed. 'It wasn't enough to make me your Mistress, it wasn't enough to get me knocked up? Do you have to kill every person I love if it isn't you?'

'This is your life. Here, with me.' Rodolphus said, with a shrug. 'Stay here, and do what you're told. Accept your place and no one else needs to die.'

'And you swear to me, they won't!' Anne asked. 'Lily, James? You'll spare them all?'

'Yes.' Rodolphus said.

'Even Sirius?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus paused.

'Promise me, Rodolphus!' Anne screamed.

He smirked. 'Say you love me, and you have a deal.'

'I love you.' Anne said, robotically.

'Say it like you mean it, and show me.' Rodolphus said, casually. 'Then we have a deal.'

Anne ran over to Rodolphus and she pretended like she was thirteen years old. Back when everything was still a secret, when nobody knew about them. Back when she did love Rodolphus, but wouldn't even admit it to herself. Back when she thought it was still a fair trade.

_Flashback_

'_We've got Quidditch practise tomorrow.' Rodolphus said, coming into the empty classroom._

'_What?' Anne asked, stupidly, caught off guard by Rodolphus's entrance._

_Whenever they had to meet, Anne always felt so nervous and so scared. Quidditch was the last thing on her mind._

'_Quidditch? The sport we play with brooms and Quaffles.' Rodolphus said, before adding, 'Silly girl.'_

_Anne laughed uncomfortably. 'Right.'_

'_Nervous?' Rodolphus asked, coming closer to Anne. _

'_No...' Anne lied. 'You get over it after the... first ten times or so.'_

'_It was far more than ten, I assure you.' Rodolphus laughed. _

_Then he kissed her, and her world seemed to stop, but her heart raced on, faster and faster. She wondered briefly if this was healthy for her. She felt that her heart would explode at any minute, at the rate it was going. _

_The nervousness went away, as soon as she felt Rodolphus's lips on her. It's as if instinct took over. All the guilt, the fear, and the dread were gone as if she felt none of those emotions on the first place._

_Anne wrapped her legs around Rodolphus, determined not to break the kiss. She didn't care if she passed out for lack of air, which, to her embarrassment, has happened before. _

_Rodolphus broke the kiss, as if he read her thoughts. He gave out a little laugh and instead, began to kiss down her neck._

_Anne mumbled something, and Rodolphus stopped._

'_What did you say?' Rodolphus asked, not being able to decipher what Anne mumbled._

_Anne laughed slightly, and pulled Rodolphus closer to her._

'_I said it feels so good.' Anne whispered, breathless. _

'_Oh, you think that's good?' Rodolphus asked, sliding his hand up Anne's leg._

_Anne moaned in pleasure._

'_Does that feel good?' Rodolphus asked._

_Anne answered with another moan._

'_And this?' Rodolphus asked, as Anne moaned louder._

_Rodolphus began to kiss Anne once more, and she used her hands to undo Rodolphus's school uniform. She started to unbutton his shirt, with her newfound experience. _

_Things got hot really fast, and before she knew it, Rodolphus pushed inside of her, and she screamed with ecstasy. _

_She didn't believe Rodolphus when he said that it would get better. That it would feel great, and wouldn't hurt anymore._

_Now she believed him. _

_She didn't want to let go._

'_You're going?' Anne blurted out, once they were finished and Rodolphus began to dress._

_Rodolphus smiled at her. 'Do you want me to stay?'_

_Anne laughed, and scoffed._

'_Why would I want you to stay?' Anne asked, scornfully._

_Rodolphus leaned in and kissed her once more. _

'_Beats me.' He said, getting up._

_Anne, currently sitting on the cold floor, didn't get up and get dressed, but just remained on the floor, watching Rodolphus, with desire in her eyes. _

_Rodolphus reached the door and turned around. 'Remember. Quidditch practise.'_

'_You're walking out without your shirt?' Anne asked, gesturing to Rodolphus's school shirt on the ground.'_

_Rodolphus shrugged. 'I don't need it.'_

_He was right, he had been wearing a t-shirt underneath his shirt. But Anne still found it weird that he would leave clothes lying around._

'_It's a school shirt.' Rodolphus stated. 'It could be anybody's. I wouldn't leave it if I thought anybody would find out.'_

_Anne rolled her eyes. 'Good. Now go.'_

_Rodolphus smirked. 'Get back to the common room, Anne. You're gonna get detention, otherwise.'_

'_Goodbye!' Anne said, obnoxiously._

'_Goodnight.' Rodolphus said, leaving the room. _

_Anne sighed, and walked over and grabbed Rodolphus's shirt. She put it one, and just sat on a chair for a little while._

'_Why would I want you to stay?' Anne said, aloud to herself._

_End Flashback_

'I love you.' Anne whispered softly, as she and Rodolphus finished.

And now she began to cry.

Rodolphus stared at her, confused, and could not get himself to speak.

'I love you, I love you.' Anne whispered. 'Why did you have to do it?'

'Do what?' Rodolphus asked.

'All of it.' Anne replied, distantly.

'It will all get better.' Rodolphus said, pulling Anne close to him.

'You always say that.' Anne said. 'When has it ever gotten better?'

'It will now.' Rodolphus promised. 'We're gonna win the war.'

'I wish I was thirteen again.' Anne said, faintly.

'We'll talk tomorrow.' Rodolphus said. 'Go to sleep, Annabelle.'

'It's Anne.' she replied.

'Goodnight.' Rodolphus said, harshly.

Anne closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	51. Pregnant

Asta Marionette  


It's alright. Don't worry about responding. I hope you enjoy your vacation!

Lol, and sorry about the first words. I just thought it would fit.

I'm excited about the sequel. I'm not sure how to end it yet, though. I have an idea, but we'll see. I guess I'll just see how it goes.

Victoria Venom  


Don't worry about the story ending! The sequel will be up soon enough, hopefully.

I think it'll be hard in the next few chapters to decide whether you should feel sad for Bella, or for Anne.

Believe me, Anne is planning revenge.

MadlyinlovewithBowie

Rodolphus is falling deeply in love! If only he could get his issues worked out. Then everything could be perfet!

I gave you more, really fast :)

I actually can't wait to get the sequel started!

Haha, I find your criticizing helpful! You're really nice about it :D

So, I'm glad you encourage a lot of people :P

_Flashback_

'_You never told me what happened to Narcissa.' Anne said, while giving her son a bath. _

_Alexander splashed around in the water and laughed. _

_Anne could've sworn that her son was purposely trying to get her wet. Rodolphus just said she was being ridiculous. _

'_Didn't I?' Rodolphus asked. 'Didn't think I'd leave out something like that.'_

'_Well you did.' Anne replied. 'Is Narcissa okay?'_

'_More than okay.' Lucius replied. 'She and Lucius are ecstatic.'_

'_Why?' Anne asked, followed by a squeal, as she continued to get wet._

'_I told you, someone else can do that.' Rodolphus commented._

'_Yes, but isn't it my job?' Anne asked. 'Anyways, he's such a cutie, I don't mind it.'_

'_You're gonna be such an insufferable mother to him.' Rodolphus said, with a smile._

_Anne turned and stuck out her tongue at Rodolphus. _

'_He'll love me forever and ever.' Anne said, with a smile. 'Now, tell me about Narcissa!'_

'_Her baby came early.' Rodolphus said. 'And luckily enough, she didn't lose it.'_

'_Would've served Lucius right to bringing her to Lestrange Manor.' Anne commented._

'_The baby,' Rodolphus continued, ignoring Anne, 'that was supposed to be a girl, ended up being a boy.'_

_Anne stopped washing her son, momentarily. 'You're kidding?'_

'_Nope.' Rodolphus replied. 'Lucius is beyond happy, and Narcissa is beyond relieved. Her role is done.'_

'_Yes, cause being a mother is absolutely nothing.' Anne said, sarcastically._

'_I told you, there are other people who can do that.' Rodolphus replied._

'_Your son's gonna hate you.' Anne said. 'Just saying.'_

_Rodolphus shrugged. 'So? I suspected he would, anyways. He gets that from his mother._

_Anne laughed, and Rodolphus walked over to give her a kiss._

_Alexander splashed him._

_End Flashback_

Malfoy Manor

'Narcissa, he's beautiful!' Anne exclaimed, staring at the pale, blonde hair baby boy in Narcissa's arms. 'Draco, right?'

Narcissa nodded. 'I couldn't have asked for a more perfect child.'

'Neither could I.' Lucius said, with a grin. 'My son, and my heir.'

'I think it'd be nice to have a girl.' Anne said, with a small smile.

Rodolphus just smirked.

'I want a girl too.' Narcissa said, smiling along with Anne.

Lucius made a face, which made it clear that he had no intention of having a girl.

'Oh, come on!' Anne said laughing. 'What have you got against girls?'

'They're worthless.' Bellatrix said, not at all interested in her newly born nephew.

'Bella, that's not true!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'I think it'd be fun.'

Alexander, who was in Anne's arms, reached out for Narcissa's baby.

Anne laughed. 'I think he likes his new playmate.'

'At least he has good taste in friends.' Rodolphus said.

Anne rolled her eyes.

'Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Narcissa and I would be honoured to make you guys the godparents.' Lucius announced.

'I had already assumed that.' Rodolphus said, with a laugh.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, and Lucius laughed.

'Would you like to hold your godson?' Narcissa asked.

'Sure.' Rodolphus said, holding the boy awkwardly in his arms.

He was currently asleep.

'Are they always this small?' Rodolphus asked.

'Alexander was smaller.' Anne said.

'He's so beautiful, Anne!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'I've been meaning to say.'

'Thank you.' Anne said, smiling. 'I love him. Isn't he the sweetest thing?'

'Am I right to assume that we're the Godparents?' Lucius asked.

Rodolphus nodded.

'We haven't discussed it.' Anne said, simply.

'_We_ don't have to discuss anything.' Rodolphus said.

'Oh really?' Anne asked. 'Forgive me, I thought his name was Alexander _Sorelli._ He's _my_ baby, Rodolphus.'

'Who wants lunch?' Narcissa interrupted, a bit too cheerfully.

She took Draco from his arms.

'He's my heir, Mistress.' Rodolphus said, ignoring Narcissa.

'Whatever, you don't get to pick everything for him!' Anne exclaimed.

'And who would you want to be his godparents?' Lucius asked. 'Who better than Narcissa and Lucius?'

'James and Lily.' Anne said, casually.

'Lunch sounds like a good idea, Cissy.' Lucius said. 'Why don't you have the house elves put some out?'

'Listen to me.' Rodolphus said, grabbing Anne's arm.

Anne tightened her hold on Alexander, not wanting him to fall.

'No Bloodtraitor and no Mudblood are going to be the godparents of my son!' Rodolphus continued.

'Rodolphus, let me go!' Anne hissed. 'I'm gonna drop him!'

Rodolphus let her go and Anne readjusted her hold on her son.

'So...lunch?' Narcissa asked, awkwardly.

Anne smiled sweetly. 'Sure.'

They all ate lunch, rather silently. The only discussion that occurred was some business talk between Lucius and Rodolphus. Anne turned her attention to Alexander, not bothering to make small talk with anyone. Bellatrix joined in on Lucius and Rodolphus's conversation once in a while, but Narcissa had nothing to do.

She was rather happy, once everyone was done eating.

Narcissa walked up to Lucius, when he was getting drinks.

'This is going well.' Narcissa said, sarcastically.

'I didn't mean to do anything. I just assumed.' Lucius said, with a sigh.

'You know those two.' Narcissa rolled her eyes.

'No wonder Anne does nothing but spend time with her baby.' Lucius said. 'They can't go two seconds without arguing.'

'I think they were happier in Hogwarts.' Narcissa said. 'How sad.'

Lucius nodded, and they returned with drinks.

'Umm, no thanks.' Anne said, as Lucius offered her a drink.

Lucius looked at Anne sceptically.

'You sure?'

'Yes, thank you, Lucius.' Anne replied, looking less than happy.

'Is something wrong, Anne?' Narcissa asked, hesitantly.

'Nothing's wrong.' Rodolphus replied. 'It's all good news, isn't it, Mistress?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Anne said, stubbornly.

'I'm sure you don't.' Rodolphus replied.

Lucius was about to say something, when Bellatrix cut him off.

'Oh will you all shut up!' Bellatrix hissed. 'She's pregnant, morons!'

A long silence occurred, which was only interrupted by Draco's cries.

Narcissa, relived to get away from the situation, quickly walked towards her son, trying to calm him down.

'Well, I guess congratulations are in order.' Lucius said, forcing a smile.

'Lucius, I'm not pregnant.' Anne insisted.

'No, I suppose you just quit drinking, gained weight, and have the flu.' Rodolphus said.

Anne glared at Rodolphus.

Then without thinking, she said. 'Aren't you afraid that this time it may not be yours?'

'Anne!' Lucius hissed.

Rodolphus was honestly confused. 'What do you mean?'

Anne looked from Lucius to Rodolphus. She was caught in the middle. She had an opportunity to get Rodolphus mad, which she would really like, but it would mean betraying Lucius.

Not to mention, Narcissa had returned with a now calm, and awake Draco in her arms.

Then she remembered how glad Lucius was when he realized he wasn't going to have a _bastard_ son. She remembered when he tortured her, when Rodolphus couldn't.

Anne kissed the top of her son's head.

'Nothing.' Anne said.

Lucius let out an inaudible breath of relief, but everyone else still looked confused.

'Whose baby would it be, if it weren't mine?' Rodolphus asked.

'It is yours.' Anne said. 'I haven't been with anyone else.'

'Then what are you talking about?' Rodolphus asked, getting impatient.'

'Nothing, Rodolphus!' Anne exclaimed. 'I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.'

Rodolphus walked towards Anne, very threateningly, not believing her.

'Lucius, do something!' Narcissa urged.

Anne kissed Alexander once more, before placing him on the ground.

He began to crawl towards Rodolphus.

Rodolphus paused momentarily as his son reached his feet, and gurgled happily.

'Bella, take him.' Rodolphus ordered.

'No!' Anne exclaimed. 'I won't have _her_ touch my baby!'

Bellatrix grabbed the baby, as Rodolphus shoved Anne angrily against the couch.'

'He's not _your_ baby!' Rodolphus yelled. 'He's mine! He's Bella's!'

'Rodolphus, don't! She's pregnant!' Narcissa exclaimed.

This however, did not stop Rodolphus, as he pinned Anne down to the couch, already kissing her skin roughly.

Anne sobbed, truly frightened, and both Alexander and Draco began to cry.

'Lucius, do something!' Narcissa urged.

'Rodolphus, I slept with her!' Lucius blurted out.

This seemed to work and Rodolphus stopped hurting Anne. He got off her, and looked from Anne to Lucius.

'When?' Rodolphus asked.

He pulled his wand out at Lucius.

'A while ago.' Lucius said, reaching for his own wand, just in case. 'Before Alexander was born.'

Rodolphus turned to Anne. 'You two slept together?'

Anne nodded, holding back her sobs. She wiped her face, and tried to fix her appearance.

'And you thought the baby was his?' Rodolphus asked.

'Yes.' Lucius said, and Rodolphus turned back to him. 'We didn't sleep together after that, Rodolphus. Just before. That's what she meant.'

Alexander had stopped crying, but Draco's cries continued.

'I want you out of my house.' Narcissa said to Lucius.

'Narcissa – '

'I want you to go!' Narcissa screamed at Lucius.

'You're being ridiculous.' Lucius said, calmly.

'Ridiculous? How would you feel if I told you that I thought Draco wasn't yours!' Narcissa yelled. 'God, we're MARRIED Lucius, and you're still pining after her!'

'We weren't married then.' Lucius said, impassively.

'I've done _everything_ for you, Lucius!' Narcissa continued to yell.

'Narcissa, I – '

Lucius let out a hiss of pain, and crashed to the floor.

Rodolphus had his wand pointed at Lucius, who was determined not to scream.

Rodolphus lifted the curse.

'Is that better, Narcissa?' Rodolphus asked, through gritted teeth.

'Rodolphus.' Lucius said, gasping for breath.

'Crucio!' Rodolphus yelled.

Anne pushed herself off the couch, and ran to Rodolphus.

'Stop it! Stop it! It was my idea!' Anne screamed. 'He didn't do anything!'

Rodolphus lifted the curse.

Everyone was silent, with the exception of Draco.

Nobody seemed to know how react, or who to be mad at.

'Can I have my baby?' Anne asked Bellatrix, softly.

Bellatrix looked to her husband, who just nodded.

'Is there a line you won't cross?' Rodolphus asked Anne, as she took Alexander back in her arms.

'Is there a line you won't?' Anne asked back.

And suddenly, Lucius, Bellatrix and Rodolphus hissed in pain, and grasped their left arms.

It was only a second later, that they all apparated, saying nothing at all.

Anne looked towards Narcissa.

'I'm...sorry.' Anne said, quietly.

Narcissa just nodded to her, but didn't say anything.

'Narcissa, I know what I did was... – '

'It's not you I'm mad at.' Narcissa said. 'I know enough about you and your life to understand why you do what you do.'

'I know, but it's no excuse. I never should've done it.' Anne said. 'I knew what I was doing. I should've stopped. He tried to resist, Narcissa.'

'Anne, this is between Lucius and me.' Narcissa said. 'You have more things to worry about.'

'I don't think Rodolphus is going to do anything.' Anne said.

'Not this time, perhaps.' Narcissa said.

'What do you mean?' Anne asked.

Narcissa sighed. 'Just know that he's always one step ahead of you. You're skating on thin ice, Anne.'

'Is he going to do something to me?' Anne asked.

'Aren't you afraid of dying, Anne?' Narcissa asked.

'He wouldn't kill me, Narcissa.' Anne replied.

'I wish I could be as sure as you.' Narcissa said, as she finally got Draco to quiet down.

'He loves me.' Anne said.

'His love for you doesn't match his pride.' Narcissa said. 'All Lucius and Rodolphus care about is their pride.'

'Narcissa, if you knew something, you'd tell me right?' Anne asked.

Narcissa nodded. 'I would Anne. But I don't know anything. Lucius does though.'

'Am I in trouble?' Anne asked.

'I don't know. Lucius just told me to advise you not to get Rodolphus _really_ mad.' Narcissa said, quietly. 'That's all I know.'

Anne kissed Alexander once more.

'Don't worry.' She whispered to him. 'Everything will be okay.'

'Let's hope so.' Narcissa said, worriedly.

Dark Lord's Headquarters

'Lucius, Rodolphus, Bella, I have an important task for you.' The Dark Lord said, upon their arrival.

It was only the three of them.

Lucius stopped himself from asking whether they really needed Bellatrix too.

'What is it, my Lord?' Rodolphus asked.

He stopped himself form asking whether he really had to work with Lucius.

When it came to business with the Dark Lord, all personal matters had to be put aside.

'I need you three to interrogate some prisoners.' The Dark Lord said, smirking.

'Who, my Lord?' Lucius asked.

'Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.' The Dark Lord said, casually. 'I believe you know them?'

Bellatrix shrieked with excitement.

'My Lord, may I ask if I may have Sirius as my own prisoner?' Rodolphus asked.

'Now, Rodolphus, I think your wife would like to deal with her cousin, as well.' The Dark Lord said, with an eerie smile.

'My wife will do what I tell her to do, my Lord.' Rodolphus replied, as politely as humanly possible.

'Forgive him, my Lord.' Bellatrix said, spitefully. 'He's thinking of his other wife.'

Lucius couldn't help but snicker at this.

'Thank you for the offer my Lord, but I decline.' Rodolphus said. 'My mistress is very pregnant, and I don't wish to stress her with this.'

'Are you sure, Rodolphus?' The Dark Lord asked.

'Yes, my Lord.' Rodolphus said. 'Thank you.'

The Dark lord nodded.

'Bella, Lucius, will you accept my offer?' The Dark Lord asked.

'Yes, my Lord.' Lucius said

'Of course, Master.' Bellatrix agreed.

'You may leave, Rodolphus.' The Dark lord said, with a small smile.

Rodolphus nodded, and apparated out.

'You two can start now.' The Dark Lord ordered.

Lucius and Bellatrix both nodded and began to make their way down to the cells downstairs. Both walked in silence, knowing they can't discuss their family business at a time like this.

They met another Deatheater along the way, and he directed them to their cells.

'They're together?' Bellatrix asked.

'Chained up.' The Deatheater replied. 'Good luck.'

Bellatrix and Lucius opened the door, and heard Sirius groan in annoyance.

'Of all the people.' Sirius muttered. 'Look who it is, Moony.'

Remus looked up, but didn't grin like Sirius was. 'Malfoy. Black.'

'It's Lestrange.' Bellatrix said, sickly sweet. 'My, my, look who we've got here! A bloodtraitor and a Halfbreed.'

Remus flinched slightly at the name, but didn't reply otherwise.

'Where's your husband?' Sirius asked.

'Fucking his mistress, I suppose.' Bellatrix said cruelly.

There was a sharp intake of breath from both Sirius and Remus.

'Anne?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, Anne!' Bellatrix hissed. 'Who else?'

'They...I mean, she got caught?' Sirius asked, shakily.

'A while ago.' Lucius said. 'You'll be pleased to hear she's pregnant once more.'

'Oh god.' Remus commented. 'I think I'm gonna be sick.'

'You and I both, Moony.' Sirius added, looking nauseated.

'She's very happy.' Lucius said.

'You're lying!' Sirius yelled. 'She'd never be happy with him! Look, his own wife isn't happy with him!'

Sirius pointed to the indeed sulky looking Bellatrix.

'I'm only unhappy, because I have to deal with you now!' Bellatrix said, indignant. 'I thought I was rid of you years ago.'

'Years, Bella?' Sirius asked. 'It hasn't even been three years yet.'

Bellatrix shrugged. 'Time flies when one's at war.'

'Indeed.' Sirius said. 'Now, what do you want?'

'Information.' Lucius said. 'Tell us what you know about the order. Tell us of any resistance plans.'

'You act as if you've won the war.' Remus remarked. 'It's not over yet.'

'Lily and James are still out there fighting.' Sirius said. 'So is Peter, and so are many others. They'll never stop fighting.'

'I'm sure you thought the same of Anne.' Lucius drawled. 'Yet, she is back with us once more, very much in love with Rodolphus.'

'Liar!' Sirius roared, and his chains were the only things keeping him from attacking Lucius.

'I'd let you see her.' Lucius said. 'But I'm afraid she may overexcite herself and harm the baby.'

'Wait.' Sirius panted, out of breath from trying to break free of his chains. 'What about Alexander?'

'He's safe at home with Anne.' Lucius said. 'I hope that puts your mind at ease.'

'Anne said she'd hide him.' Remus exclaimed. 'How did you find him?'

'That's none of your concern, werewolf!' Bellatrix snapped, rudely. 'Enough talk about that whore, tell us what we need to know!'

'They let _her_ be a Deatheater?' Sirius asked, cynically. '_Really_?'

Lucius prevented himself from agreeing with Sirius's mistrustfulness.

'I'm as good as any of them.' Bellatrix argued. 'And if you don't talk soon, you'll see just how good I am.'

Sirius put on a brave expression. 'Give me your best shot.'

Lestrange Manor

It had been weeks and Bellatrix and Lucius still could not get one word out of Sirius or Remus. Lucius was patient, as was sure they'd crack. Bellatrix, however, was losing her patience.

'Why won' they speak!' Bellatrix exclaimed, angrily.

'Give it some time, Bella.' Rodolphus said. 'I wouldn't expect them to give in so easily, and neither should you.'

'If you can and helped – '

'Sirius would be more determined to keep his mouth shut with me there.' Rodolphus replied. 'And I already declined. I don't wish to take this task.'

'Why not?' Bellatrix asked. 'I would think that you of all people would love an opportunity to hurt him.'

'Because.' Rodolphus said, simply.

'Because? Isn't an answer!' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'What is it? What aren't you telling me?'

'I promised her.' Rodolphus said, at last.

'Who? Anne?' Bellatrix asked.

'Yes.' Rodolphus said. 'She's kept her part of the deal, and so I'll keep my part.'

'And what was the deal?' Bellatrix asked.

'Her love and loyalty in exchange for the safety of her friends and family.' Rodolphus said. 'Well, whoever's left, anyways.'

'Her love?' Bellatrix asked.

'Yes, her love, Bella.' Rodolphus said, calmly.

'Why do you care if she loves you?' Bellatrix asked.

'Because I love her, Bella.' Rodolphus said, slowly.

Bellatrix glared at her husband. 'You love _her_?'

'I love you, too.' Rodolphus said. 'I just love her as well.'

'And...does she – does she know?' Bellatrix asked.

'Yes.' Rodolphus said. 'We've got our differences, but we love each other.'

'So does Sirius.' Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus gritted his teeth.

'You know if you can love you people, so can she and I guarantee you, that she loves Sirius, still.' Bellatrix said.

'I'm aware of that, Bellatrix.' Rodolphus finally said.

'If we let Sirius see her – '

'He's not going to see her!' Rodolphus yelled.

'Who's not going to see who?' Anne asked, coming into the room.

'I thought you were with Alexander.' Rodolphus said.

'He's napping.' Anne said, before smiling. 'Such a sleepy little boy.'

Rodolphus nodded. 'And how are you? And the baby?'

'We're good.' Anne said. 'Now, who want to see who?'

'It's nothing.' Rodolphus answered. 'Bella's just having trouble dealing with a prisoner.'

'Oh, it's Deatheater talk.' Anne said, uninterested.

'Yes, love.' Rodolphus said. 'Nothing you need to concern yourself with.'

'When do you suspect the war will be over?' Anne asked.

'Within the year, I think it'll be done.' Rodolphus answered. 'At the rate we're going, it may be a couple of months.'

'While you two continue your little discuss, I'll be heading to St. Mungo's.' Bellatrix announced.

'Why?' Rodolphus asked. 'Are you unwell?'

Bellatrix shrugged. 'Just a cheek up.'

Bellatrix gave Anne a look which she did not like.

Bellatrix looked happy. Too happy.

'Well, Sweetheart, what do you wanna do?' Rodolphus asked, walking over to Anne.

Anne thought about it for a bit before giving Rodolphus a small kiss. 'We could invite Lucius and Narcissa over.'

'I don't think so.' Rodolphus said, after a minute of consideration.

'Please?' Anne asked.

'Annabelle...' Rodolphus sighed, moving away from her, and turning around.

'Why don't you call me Anne anymore? Or Anna?' Anne asked, curiously.

'I don't know.' Rodolphus replied.

'Of course you do. Come on, what's wrong? Nobody calls me Annabelle. I hate it.' Ann exclaimed. 'The only one who regularly called me Annabelle was my dad, and that's because we were always mad at each other.'

'Perhaps that's why then.' Rodolphus said, turning to face her.

'You're mad at me?' Anne asked.

'We're mad at each other.' Rodolphus said.

Anne just stared outside a nearby window.

'You said the other day that you wish you were thirteen again.' Rodolphus reminded her.

'Yes, what about it?' Anne asked.

'Well,' Rodolphus said, sighing, 'Maybe I want to be fifteen again. It's just not the same anymore, Anne.'

Anne smiled. 'Are you sick of me, Rodolphus?'

Rodolphus looked up at her. 'I love you. I can never be sick of you.'

'Then?' Anne asked.

'It's just not the right time.' Rodolphus said. 'I've got other things on my mind. Other priorities...'

'Like the war?' Anne asked.

'The war, with all the missions and tasks, my family and...the things involved with them.' Rodolphus said.

'You've always said that you're my family.' Anne commented. 'Doesn't it work both ways?'

'Come here.' Rodolphus said.

Anne walked over to Rodolphus, who gave her a sweet kiss.

'I love you.' Rodolphus said.

'You keep saying that.' Anne remarked.

'Aren't those words supposed to be magical?' Rodolphus asked.

'They're hardly a cure.' Anne replied.

'Yeah, not the solution to my problems.' Rodolphus said. 'I never had this problem with Bella.'

Anne laughed. 'You've got other problems with her.'

'All concerning you.' Rodolphus said.

'Do you regret it?' Anne asked, pulling away. 'Making me your mistress?'

'No, if I could have done it sooner, I would have.' Rodolphus said.

'You tried, remember? Anne asked.

Rodolphus sighed. 'Yes, I remember.

'So, you good?' Anne asked.

'It's just not the right time.' Rodolphus said.

They stayed, close by each other, talking and giving each other small kisses all through the day. It seemed neither wanted to move, or argue. They were occupied with their own thoughts, but did not, at the time, want to separate.

They only did separate, when Bellatrix barged through the door.

'Roddy!' Bellatrix exclaimed, running through him.

Anne pulled away from Rodolphus, starting at a much too happy Bellatrix.

'Bella?' Rodolphus asked, laughing. 'What's going on?'

'I've got the most splendid news!' Bellatrix said, grinning.

Anne was frightened by Bellatrix's happiness.

'Is it... did the prisoners talk?' Rodolphus asked.

'No, this is even better!' Bellatrix squealed, happily.

Anne was getting anxious. Bellatrix does _not_ sequel.

'Bella, tell me, what is it?' Rodolphus asked, grinning at his wife's excitement.

'I just came back from St. Mungo's.' Bellatrix said slowly, keeping Rodolphus in suspense. 'And they told me...I'm _pregnant!'_

Bellatrix laughed with joy, and Rodolphus joined it. He began to cheer.

Anne stood there, shocked.

'Wait! What will happen to my children?' Anne asked.

Rodolphus finally stopped. He had forgotten Anne was there.

'Well, we don't need your children.' Bellatrix said. 'I'm going to have a child of my own.'

'That's not what I asked!' Anne exclaimed.

'Anne, calm down.' Rodolphus instructed.

'Oh, let her get worked up.' Bellatrix said. 'It doesn't matter now, if she miscarries the baby.'

'Why wouldn't it matter?' Anne asked, a dangerous tone in her voice.

'Because Mistress, we're getting rid of your kids anyways.' Bellatrix said. 'Isn't that right Roddy?'

'Rodolphus?' Anne asked.

'We'll...talk later, Mistress.' Rodolphus said, with some difficulty.

'NO!' Anne screamed. 'Talk later? What're you going to do with my children!'

'Kill them.' Bellatrix said, with a smile.

'I kill you, you little BTICH!' Anne screamed, charging at Bellatrix.

Rodolphus grabbed her before she could touch Bellatrix, and held her back.

'Annabelle, my wife is pregnant! Stop this!' Rodolphus yelled.

'Your wife? I'm pregnant too!' Anne screamed. 'For the third time with _our_ child! Is was because of your _wife_ that I lost the first baby. _I_ gave you a son!'

'Now I will.' Bellatrix said. 'And I'll kill your little boy, myself, as Roddy promised me.'

'How could you?' Anne screamed. 'I'LL KILL YOU!'

Rodolphus dragged Anne out of the room.

'Calm down.' Rodolphus said, once more.

'No! How could you?' Anne screamed. 'My babies! Rodolphus, you can't do this! I've done everything you've asked!'

'Annabelle, I know, but this is different.' Rodolphus said. 'This is my wife we're talking about.'

'I'll kill her!' Anne screamed. 'I swear to Merlin, I'll do it!'

'You're not thinking straight.' Rodolphus said.

'No, you're not think straight!' Anne yelled. 'You promised me you wouldn't hurt anyone else I love! YOU PROMISED ME!

'My promises to Bella mean more.' Rodolphus said. 'I'm sorry.'

'He's your heir! He's your son, Rodolphus! Your first ever son!' Anne exclaimed, hysterically.

'he's just a bastard son.' Rodolphus said, simply.

'Rodolphus, no!' Anne shrieked. 'You can't! You can't do this! You – '

Anne clutched her stomach and whimpered.

'Rodolphus, help me, the baby...' Anne said, pain evident in her voice.

Rodolphus gently pushed Anne away from him.

'No, Annabelle.' Rodolphus said.

'Rodolphus, please! Get me some help! Get me a healer!' Anne screamed, clutching her stomach tightly.

Rodolphus shook his head. 'I'll come check on you in a couple of hours.'

'My baby will be dead by then.' Anne screamed in pain.

'That's the point.' Rodolphus said. 'This is for the best, Anne.'

'Don't you dare leave me!' Anne screamed.

'I'm sorry, Mistress.' Rodolphus said, before leaving the room.

Anne lay on the floor screaming and sobbing.

Rodolphus went downstairs and poured himself a drink.

Bellatrix came down shortly. 'Is she...?'

'I think she's having a miscarriage.' Rodolphus said, casually.

'And Alexander?' Rodolphus asked.

'I don't want my mistress to die.' Rodolphus. 'Keep the bastard alive for now. Give her false hope. She'll live.'

Bellatrix nodded. 'And then I can kill him?'

Rodolphus nodded. 'But give him an easy death, Bella.'

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. 'Sure, why not?'

Rodolphus kissed Bellatrix.

'My son.' Rodolphus whispered.

'I don't know if it's a boy yet.' Bellatrix said.

'It's not matter.' Rodolphus said. 'Sooner or later, it will have to be a boy.'

Bellatrix nodded, and the two of them continued to kiss as Anne's screaming echoed throughout the mansion.


	52. Deadly Revenge

Madlyinlovewithbowie

Haha, no matter who lives, and who dies, I suggest you try the sequel. I'm gonna apologize in advance in you don't like the ending! I've always had one kind of ending in mind.

And Bellatrix gets her karma in this chapter.

Don't worry, Anne is strong like always. Her kids are no exception :)

They take after her!

Mlinds2

I know. Poor Anne, something always seems to go wrong for her. Um... she gets her revenge in this chapter! You'll see what happens with the babies.

And yes, I think in the final chapter, I'll give hints about the sequel :D

I'm trying to update quickly, to get this story done. Two more chapters to go!

**Author's Note: **Two more chapter's after this!

Dungeons

'Moony?' Sirius called. 'You awake? Or you know...alive?'

'Yeah.' Remus said, quietly.

'Malfoy was in here a while ago.' Sirius said. 'I didn't know if you were...'

'Just knocked unconscious, I suppose.' Remus muttered.

'They said if you wake up, they'll move you to another room.' Sirius said. 'You know, for when the full moon comes.'

'That's good to know.' Remus replied. 'At least we know they're not trying to kill you.'

'Yes, always good to know.' Sirius said.

'You think Lily and James are...?

'Yes.' Sirius said, confidently. 'Those two can get through anything.'

'Who would've thought Anne would've gotten caught?' Remus asked. 'I mean...of all people, I thought she'd be safe, you know?'

'Do you think they were telling the truth?' Sirius asked.

'About catching her?' Remus asked back.

'No, about the rest of it.' Sirius replied. 'The pregnancy thing, and the you know, falling back in love thing.'

'The pregnancy thing, I can believe.' Remus said, carefully. 'Lestrange probably couldn't keep his hands off her.

'Right.' Sirius said.

'But she love you, Padfoot.' Remus said. 'You know that.'

'I know.' Sirius said. 'I just...I wish she had gone with me, you know? So that I'd always know she was safe. I don't now anymore.'

'We don't know about any of them.' Remus said.

'James would never let anything happen to Lily.' Sirius said. 'I just know they're together. I just know he found her.'

'I wouldn't put it past James.' Remus said, with a smile.

'Yeah.' Sirius agree, with his own small smkile.

'Did you ever think it'd be your brother to bring us in?' Remus asked.

Sirius scowled. 'Some brother. I would've never turned him to Azkaban, you know?'

'If it helps, I think he would've let us go if the other's hadn't come.' Remus said.

'He's the one who called the others.' Sirius retorted.

'He didn't know it was us.' Remus reasoned.

'Who's side are you on anyways?'

'The losing side.' Remus sighed.

'What if we lose the entire war?' Sirius asked. 'Who knows how long this can go on? Who knows how many have been captured and killed?'

'We won't lose.' Remus said. 'We just can't.'

Lestrange Manor

Rodolphus had left Anne alone for longer than he intended to. He didn't know what to expect when he opened the door to the bedroom. He knows the screaming had stopped hours ago, but he wondered if they would start again if he entered the room. Would she be crying? Would be completely silent? Rodolphus did not know and he found that he was in no hurry to find out.

But he knew, that sooner or later, he had to.

Might as well be sooner.

Rodolphus opened the door, and found Anne asleep on the bed.

He walked over to her, and her eyes fluttered opened.

'Hi.' She whispered.

'Hi.' Rodolphus replied.

Anne smiled.

'We've got a miracle baby.' Anne said, happily.

'What?' Rodolphus asked, confused.

'The baby didn't die.' Anne replied.

'But, I thought...' Rodolphus trailed off.

'I thought so too.' Anne said. 'And I bled too. SO much. I thought it was going to die. But it didn't, Rodolphus! I still have morning sickness, and it's kicking, and I've gotten bigger. It should be here any day now.'

'No, Annabelle, it can't...you can't – '

'You never told me. Is it a girl, or another boy?' Anne asked.

'Um, a girl.' Rodolphus replied.

Anne grinned. 'A strong little girl, just like her mommy.'

'No, Annabelle!' Rodolphus exclaimed, exasperated. 'We can't keep it! She has to go.'

'No.' Anne said, simply. 'It's my baby, my little girl. I'm not letting anything happen to her.'

'Annabelle, Bella thinks – '

'I don't care what Bellatrix thinks!' Anne said. 'It's _my_ baby not hers. She's having her own baby, she's not in charge of mine anymore.'

'Annabelle, I don't want any children that don't belong to my wife.' Rodolphus said.

'If my babies go, Rodolphus, then so do I.' Anne said, stubbornly. 'You kill them, then you kill me.'

'You can't make me choose between my wife and mistress, Annabelle.' Rodolphus said. 'You can't win.'

'And yet, I'm still here.' Rodolphus said.

Rodolphus gritted his teeth.

'I can kill this baby, and make sure you still live.' Rodolphus told Anne.

'Perhaps, but you can't watch me every second of every day.' Anne said. 'Don't think for a second, that if I get the chance, I wouldn't slash my wrists or slice my own throat open.'

Rodolphus shook his head. 'You're crazy.'

Anne smirked at him. 'You don't know the half of it.'

'You need help.' Rodolphus said. 'I'll have someone look after you twenty four hours a day. I can do that, Mistress.'

'It only takes one mistake, one error, one lapse in judge and just like that,' Anne said, snapping her fingers, 'I'm gone. Dead.'

'You're lying.' Rodolphus said.

'You wanna kill my baby and find out?' Anne asked.

'You didn't even want her!' Rodolphus exclaimed.

'I didn't want any of them!' Anne said, laughing. 'Yet, I was distraught when I first miscarried, I took care of Alexander and loved him with all my heart, and I'll do the same with this one!'

'Bella won't put up with this, Anne.' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'We have to get rid of them!'

'No.' Anne said, smiling sweetly.

'You're getting on my nerves, Anne.' Rodolphus hissed. 'From now on, you better watch what you do, because I swear to Merlin, I will kill you.'

Anne smiled. 'You called me Anne.'

'Remember what I said.' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.'

'Does this mean I get to keep the kids?' Anne asked, as Rodolphus began to walk away.

'You wanna leave your bastard kids with _me_?' Rodolphus asked. 'I guess you are a bad mother.'

'You wouldn't hurt them.' Anne said.

'Who are you trying to convince here?' Rodolphus asked.

Anne said nothing, as Rodolphus left the room.

Malfoy Manor

'Rodolphus tells me Anne's going to keep her baby.' Lucius said. 'And that Alexander is safe.'

'Oh? So you two are talking again?' Narcissa asked, icily.

'Yes.' Lucius said. 'He's...not pleased with Anne.'

'And?' Narcissa asked. 'Are you going to tell me what's going to happen to her?'

Lucius shook his head, slowly. 'He's not going to do it.'

'Anne will never back down.' Narcissa said. 'It's only a matter of time before she does something to make him mad again. She really should've been in Gryffindor.'

'Maybe id she was, we could've avoided all of this.' Lucius said.

'Hmmm.' Narcissa replied.

'How long you gonna stay mad, Cissy?' Lucius asked. 'You didn't mind when we were in Hogwarts.'

'That's...different.' Narcissa said.

'How?' Lucius asked.

'Because you didn't love me then!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'So what, now that getting mistresses are legal, will you be getting one then?'

'Oh, is that what this is about?' Lucius asked. 'Listen, Cissy, I love you, and I will not be getting a mistress!'

'You say that now..' Narcissa said, with a sigh. 'But just you wait, Lucius Malfoy. Soon enough, you'll get one, then what will become of me?'

'What will become to my gorgeous wife, who is the mother of my child, and the woman I love?' Lucius asked. 'Don't worry, Narcissa.'

Narcissa just nodded, still unsure.

'What happens if Anne gets him mad again?' Narcissa asked.

'I'm not at liberty to say.' Lucius replied.

'She's your friend, too.' Narcissa said, softly. 'Can't you warn her?'

Lucius shook his head. 'I'll miss her...but, I can't, Narcissa.'

'You mean you won't.' Narcissa said, simply.

'You know how they are, once they make up their mind, then they make up their mind.' Lucius said. 'There's not stopping them.'

'Can I see her?' Narcissa asked.

'Sure.' Lucius said. 'Do you think you can say goodbye?'

Narcissa gritted her teeth. 'She'll be okay.'

'Yeah.' Lucius said, doubtfully.

Lestrange Manor

'What do you mean you won't kill them?' Bellatrix asked.

'Don't overwork yourself, Sweetheart.' Rodolphus said. 'I just wanted to be honest with you.'

'But Rodolphus, _why_?' Bellatrix asked, desperately trying to remain calm.

'Because she makes some good points.' Rodolphus said. 'We can't kill pureblood babies. That defeats our purposes for the war.'

'But Roddy, they're bastards!' Bellatrix exclaimed.

'I know that.' Rodolphus said. 'And believe me, Bella, I'll remember it. They mean nothing to me.'

'You're sure?' Bellatrix asked, uncertainly.

'Yes.' Rodolphus said. 'We'll send them off somewhere or something, who knows? You just keep that baby healthy, okay?'

Bellatrix sighed. 'Okay.'

'If she does anything wrong...' Rodolphus trailed off.

'You're not really going to, are you?' Bellatrix asked.

'I believe I may.' Rodolphus said, nodding. 'It's not the right time, Bella.'

'I just don't think you'll go through with it, that's all.' Bellatrix commented.

'I think people will be surprised by what I can do.' Rodolphus said.

'When is her baby due?' Bellatrix asked.

'A week, maybe two.' Rodolphus said. 'It can always come early. It can always come late.'

'I love you.' Bellatrix said, softly.

'And I love you.' Rodolphus said, kissing the top of Bellatrix's head.

Meanwhile, Anne was upstairs.

She had just snuck into Alexander's nursery.

'Hey there, pretty baby.' Anne said, sweetly, as she looked over her son's crib.

Alexander gurgled happily upon seeing his mom.

Anne picked him up, being careful not to hurt the baby inside of her.

'In a week or so, you're going to have a baby sister.' Anne said to her son. 'And she'll be beautiful just like you.'

Alexander laughed, happily.

'How could your daddy not love you guys?' Anne asked. 'You are the cutest thing ever.'

Anne smiled, as Alexander continued to laugh and smile.

Anne put him back down in the crib.

'I'll see you again soon.' Anne said. 'I promise, I will. I just don't want your daddy angry with me for the next few days.

Alexander gurgled again. 'Da-dee.'

Anne smiled. 'Can you say mommy?'

'Da-dee!' Alexander replied, laughing.

'Guess not.' Anne said, with a small smile.

Alexander yawned.

'I'll let you take a nap.' Anne said. 'And don't worry about anything. Mommy's got a plan.'

Anne smiled and walked out the door, and back into the room she had been in previously.

She had to make sure her plan went perfectly. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

Malfoy Manor

Lucius and Narcissa were having a nice lunch one day, when Rodolphus strolled out of the fireplace, screaming nonsense.

'Maybe you should go check on that.' Narcissa said, casually.

'Or, we can pretend we don't hear him...' Lucius said, casually.

Narcissa laughed. 'I think people mils away can hear him.'

Lucius sighed and got off his seat, and made his way into his living room. Curiosity got the best of Narcissa, and she followed shortly.

'Can I help you Rodolphus?' Lucius asked, amused.

Rodolphus flung himself on the couch, exhausted.

'I can deal with two pregnant women!' Rodolphus exclaimed. 'They're crazy!'

Lucius laughed. 'Is that it?'

'Is that it?' Rodolphus exclaimed once more. 'Lucius, they're going to drive me _crazy_!'

'Why?' Narcissa asked.

Lucius looked up, relieved to see her.

'He's just being stupid.' Lucius remarked.

'I'm not being stupid!' Rodolphus said. 'They're out to get me!'

'Stupid indeed.' Narcissa said, with a smile.

'Two pregnant women, Narcissa.' Rodolphus said, slowly. 'Whenever Anne wants something, suddenly Bella dopes too, and vice versa.'

Lucius began to laugh. 'I can see how that can be a problem.'

'Yeah, well, try explaining to Bella why I keep putting Anne first!' Rodolphus said, angrily.

'Maybe cause she's more pregnant? And due any day now...?' Narcissa said, unsure.

'Yeah, and _then_ your crazy sister goes on and on about how I should pay more attention to her because she's carrying my heir!' Rodolphus yelled.

'Mate, come on, Anne is gonna give birth and day now, then you can keep your attention on Bella.' Lucius informed.

'Oh no, I've thought of that!' Rodolphus said. 'Anne will want to keep me preoccupied with the born baby!'

Narcissa laughed. 'Oh, I'm sorry Rodolphus, but you have no idea how funny this is.'

'I can't take this.' Rodolphus hissed. 'If one of them isn't arguing with me, then they're arguing with each other! What am I supposed to do?'

'Why don't you let Bella stay here?' Narcissa asked. 'Lucius and I wouldn't mind.'

'Yes, I would.' Lucius said.

'So would Bella.' Rodolphus said, groaning in frustration.

'Well, then bring Anne!' Narcissa said. 'Lucius won't mind.'

Lucius chose not to comment.

'No, but Anne needs to be with me, when she's giving birth.' Rodolphus sighed.

'Taking over the world? No problem. Torturing, killing? No problem.' Lucius said, with a smirk. 'Dealing with pregnant women? Disaster.'

For the first time in what felt like years to him, Rodolphus laughed.

Narcissa scoffed and rolled her eyes, but was happy that her brother-in-law had calmed down.

'Cissa, can I talk to Lucius?' Rodolphus asked.

'Sure.' Narcissa said. 'I'll just go check on Draco.'

Rodolphus nodded, and Lucius went to sit beside his friend. Narcissa knew Draco was currently napping, so she stayed behind a wall, hoping to eavesdrop on their conversation.

'They're really getting to you, then?' Lucius asked.

'I want to keep Anne safe.' Rodolphus said. 'But, I don't think I can do that. Bella's right you know, I should pay attention to my actual heir.'

'How's Alexander?' Lucius asked.

Rodolphus shrugged. 'I go see him, because Anne bugs me about it. He cries whenever Bella is near though.'

Lucius laughed. 'He takes after his mother.'

'That's what I said.' Rodolphus said, with a small smile. 'What am I going to do, Lucius?'

'You've got to pick.' Lucius said.

'Bella.' Rodolphus said. 'I choose Bella, Lucius.'

Lucius nodded.

'If our lives were switched...if you had Anne instead of me, wouldn't you choose Narcissa?' Rodolphus asked.

Narcissa held her breath.

'Yes.' Lucius said, without hesitating.

Narcissa smiled.

'Keep her around, Rodolphus.' Lucius said. 'She'll adjust or something, I don't know.'

'But I don't know if she will.' Rodolphus said. 'You don't hear her threatening Bella, Lucius.'

'Anne's not the threatening type.' Lucius muttered.

'Yeah, well you should hear the thing she says she's going to do to Bella.' Rodolphus said. 'She's not...my Anne anymore.'

'Can you blame her?' Lucius asked. 'Right now, her kids are all she has and she could lose them.'

'When the war is over...' Rodolphus trailed off.

'She'll adjust.' Lucius said, determined.

'If she doesn't, she's gone.' Rodolphus said. 'I've got my family to think about.'

Lucius nodded.

Rodolphus sighed. 'Well, I should head home.

Rodolphus seemed to cringe at the idea.

Lucius laugh and clapped his friend on the back. 'Hang in there mate.'

Lestrange Manor

_Flashback_

'_I can't wait to kill that little baby of yours.' Bellatrix said, with a smirk._

_Anne was currently reading a book, and looked up to glare at Bellatrix._

'_You'll never get to.' Anne spat. 'I'll never let you hurt my children.'_

_Bellatrix laughed. 'Honey, he's my husband. He'll do what I want.'_

'_He's your husband and yet he calls me his wife.' Anne said, smugly. 'I can't imagine how much that must suck for you.'_

'_You won't be smiling when your babies are dead at your feet!' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'I'll kill them myself, right in front of you!'_

'_If I were you, I stop with a threats and start being a little nicer.' Anne said, coolly. 'I think it'd be in your best interests.'_

_Bellatrix laughed once more. 'Oh? And what can YOU possible do to me, you little bitch?'_

'_You'll see.' Anne whispered to herself. _

_End Flashback_

'You've got guests.' Anne said, sweetly to Rodolphus.

Rodolphus sighed. 'I've got to go out.'

'I know. I told them, but they wouldn't listen.' Anne replied. 'They're Deatheaters.'

'I'll go talk to them.' Rodolphus said. 'But I'm in a hurry.'

'I know.' Anne said, smiling.

Rodolphus scoffed. 'Why so sweet all of a sudden?'

'Sorry.' Anne said. 'I know I've been giving you a hard time.'

'Just keep that baby happy.' Rodolphus said. 'Oh, and Bella's asleep, so don't disturb her.'

Anne smiled. 'Wouldn't dream of it.'

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at her. 'I mean it, Sorelli.'

Anne smirked. 'Got it, Lestrange. I wouldn't want to disturb your precious wife's sleep. I mean, she is about to give birth any day now..._wait_, that's me!'

'I don't have time for this!' Rodolphus hissed. 'I'm late. Show my guests the way out!'

Rodolphus angrily left the room, and left a smiling Anne.

'Thank you, Rodolphus.' Anne said, happily. 'My plan is about to be executed.'

Anne headed to the staircase and went one floor up. She walked through a door, and aaw Bellatrix lying there, fast asleep.

'Sleeping potions, Bella?' Anne asked. 'How stupid of you. But then again, I suppose Rodolphus didn't tell you that he was going out.'

Anne smiled to herself, and headed to Bellatrix's dresser, where she kept her wand.

Anne picked it up and headed downstairs, after quietly closing Bellatrix's door.

'Sorry gentlemen, Rodolphus can't come right now.' Anne said. 'He's busy.'

She hid the wand behind her back.

The Deatheaters looked annoyed.

'Do you know when he'll be back?' They asked Anne.

She shrugged. 'Just stop by again tomorrow.'

There were two of them, and they both rolled their eyes.

'I'll show you the way out.' Anne said, sweetly.

Both Deatheaters began to walk in front of Anne. Once their backs were turned, Anne cursed them.

They both fell to the ground and were bound by ropes.

'What the hell!' One of them yelled.

Anne came in front of them, smiling and holding up Bellatrix's wand.

'You little bitch!' One of them yelled.

'Yeah, cut the drama.' Anne said, rudely. 'Which one of you are going to help me out?'

'Why would we help you?' One off them asked.

'Because I've got a wand.' Anne said, and then reached into both their pockets. 'And now I'm got yours.'

'When Lestrange comes home – '

Anne cut him off. 'If you don't help me before he's home, I'll kill you both!' Anne hissed.

'Look, Sorelli, there's no way we can get you out of here.' The quieter one said. 'It's impossible.'

'I'm not trying to escape, morons!' Anne exclaimed.

Then she smiled.

'I need one of you, to kill Bellatrix's baby.' Anne said, simply.

Both the Deatheater's laughed. 'I thought Lestrange always bragged about how smart his mistress is!'

'Oh, I am.' Anne said.

She raised her wand.

'Crucio!'

The first man began to scream, and Anne would not lift the curse for a very long time.

'YOU LITTLE BITCH!' He panted. 'I'LL NEVER HELP YOU!'

'Fine then.' Anne said, coldly. 'Avada Kedavra.'

His ropes came loose, and he lay on the floor, dead.

Anne smiled at the other one. 'Now, are you gonna help me?'

'What do you think your master will say when he comes home and find two dead Deatheaters?' He asked, angrily.

Anne grinned. 'I'll say I had to kill you because you two tried to rape me. Rodolphus won't care.'

The Deatheater hissed angrily at her. 'You might as well kill me! I rather be killed by you, then by Lestrange!'

'If you help me, then no one has to die.' Anne said, with a smile.

'Rodolphus will kill me on the spot!' He yelled.

'Not if you use Polyjuice Potion.' Anne said. 'Disguise as your buddy, let Rodolphus catch you, and he's think it was him. I'll tell Rodolphus you had already left.'

He shook his head. 'It'll never work!'

'Fine then.' Anne said, icily. 'Say goodbye to your pathetic life!'

Anne raised her wand.

'No!' The Deatheater yelled. 'I'll...help you.'

Anne grinned. 'Good.'

'Tell me the plan.' The deatheater requested, nervously.

'Take the Polyjuice Potion, go up to Bellatrix's room, she's asleep. Wake her up, kill her baby, and then rape her so hard that she'd never be able to have another baby again.' Anne said. 'And if you don't do it, I'll kill you.'

The Deatheater stared at Anne. 'You'll never get away with this.'

'I don't intend to.' Anne said. 'I'm gonna tell Rodolphus every single detail. I'll just say it was your friend who helped me instead of you.'

'And you swear I won't get caught?' He asked her.

'I give you my word.' Anne promised.

'Fine, let me up!' He said.

Anne laughed. 'Thank you.'

'You're a fool.' The Deatheater said.

'Whatever.' Anne replied. 'You even try to attack me, you'll be dead on the ground like your friend.

He nodded, and Anne let him loose. He stood up, and glared at her.

'I have the potion here.' Anne said, pulling out a vial. 'Just get his hair.'

The Deatheater did as he was told, and in seconds, he transformed into his friend.

'Bella's room is on the third floor, fourth bedroom on the right.'

The Deatheater nodded and began to head upstairs.

'Get the job done, or you're dead!' Anne yelled.

'Got it!' He hissed.

'Oh, and keep your door open, so you can escape before Rodolphus gets you!'

He nodded and Anne smiled to herself before sitting on the couch.

Within a few minutes, she could hear Bellatrix screaming.

Anne had left a book on a nearby table. She picked it up, and began to read it.

About two hours later, Anne heard Rodolphus's voice.

'Anne! ANNE!' Rodolphus yelled, running towards her.

'Is that... Is that Bella?' Rodolphus asked, in a panic.

Anne smiled, and nodded. 'Yes, that's her.'

'What's going on? Are you okay? Is she okay?' Rodolphus yelled.

'I'm fine.' Anne sat, rubbing her stomach. 'And so is the baby.'

'And Bella?' Rodolphus asked.

'Oh yeah, maybe you should go an check on her. She lost the baby.' Anne said.

'What?' Rodolphus yelled.

'I threatened one of the Deatheaters to help me kill the baby, and then rape her.' Anne said, casually.

'WHAT?' Rodolphus roared.

He turned and began to run upstairs. Anne watched the top of the staircase, and a few minuts later, saw her the Deatheater running down.

Anne ran to him. 'Thank you! Get out! I've got you covered.'

He was covered in blood and ran out as fast as he could.

'WHERE IS HE?' Rodolphus ran down, a little too late.

'There.' Anne said, pointing to a dead body. 'He came down and I killed him. How's Bella?'

Rodolphus looked at Anne with murderous eyes. 'How's Bellatrix? HOW'S BELLATRIX?'

Anne nodded. 'Yes, how is she?'

Rodolphus grabbed her arms. 'YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO?'

He raised his hand, as if to slap her.

Anne gasped. 'Rodolphus! My baby!'

Rodolphus hissed in anger and let go of Anne. The murderous expression never left his face.

'I'm going to kill you.' Rodolphus said, angrily. 'Mark my words, Anne, when that baby comes out, the first thing I'm going to do is kill you!'

Anne rubbed her stomach once more. 'Oh, and did I tell you that I made sure that your wife can't have any more kids?'

Rodolphus yelled in anger and called his house elves.

'Master Lestrange?' It squeaked.

'Go upstairs and get wife to a healer!' He yelled. 'Make sure she doesn't die!'

He glared at once more, before apparating out of his house.

Anne gave a sigh of relief and headed upstairs to Alexander's room.

She looked over his crib.

'Mission accomplished.' She cooed. 'You and your sister are safe.'

Anne bit down on her lip, and slowly picked Alexander up. She closed her eyes briefly, and tried to get the sound of Bellatrix screaming out of her head.

Dungeons

'Come on, Sirius.' Lucius drawled. 'How long are we going to keep doing this?'

Sirius was about to answer when the door opened suddenly, and Rodolphus barged through the door.

Nobody had time to look surprised. Rodolphus ran straight at Sirius, who was still chained and began to punch him, and kick him with all his strength.

'Rodolphus!' Lucius yelled, running towards Sirius and his friend.

He tried pulling him off.

'Back up, Lucius!' Rodolphus roared.

He pulled out his wand and began cursing Sirius, who was hissing and groaning in pain.

Lucius pulled out his own wand, and Rodolphus was sent flying back.

'What's the matter with you?' Lucius exclaimed.

'Bella lost the baby! Rodolphus yelled.

He screamed as if he were the one on pain.

'Oh boo hoo.' Sirius managed to sputter out.

Rodolphus got up and glared at him.

'I wish you could see your precious Anne now! I wish you could see that little whore!' Rodolphus screamed, running forward to attack Sirius again.

'Rodolphus! We have to keep him alive!' Lucius said, annoyed.

'She did it, you know!' Rodolphus said, harshly to Sirius. 'That little bitch had my baby killed.'

'What are you talking about?' Lucius asked. 'Rodolphus, what's going on?'

Rodolphus just continued yelled at Sirius.

'She was always the little Slytherin, wasn't she? You should've seen how she stood there and smiled as she told me my baby was dead!' Rodolphus yelled. 'She stood there all happy as she told me how she got a Deatheater to kill Bella's baby, and rape her!'

Sirius began to turn very pale.

'Anne wouldn't do that.' Sirius said, as calmly as he could manage.

'Oh yes, she would. She spent days threatening my wife, and now she has succeeded!' Rodolphus roared. 'Now my wife is barren!'

Rodolphus was out of control. He was so angry, and wanted to kill everyone in sight. His baby was dead, his heir was gone. His wife was raped, and would never be able to have children again. And it was all because of his beloved mistress. All because of Anne.

'Anne hated Bella but she would never do any such thing!' Sirius yelled. 'You're lying!'

'You think I'm making it up?' Rodolphus hissed. 'I wish it wasn't real! I hate that little bitch! SHE KILLED MY BABY! SHE HURT MY WIFE!'

'She wouldn't!' Sirius insisted.

He was growing pale every second.

'Rodolphus, where is Bella?' Lucius asked, slowly.

'Hospital.' Rodolphus said, his voice cracking. 'You didn't see her, Lucius...'

'How could this happen?' Lucius asked.

He was very confused. Sirius was very confused.

Frankly, even Rodolphus was confused.

Rodolphus just shook his head, unable to answer.

He looked at Sirius one last time. 'Remember this day, Black. This is the day Anne signed her own death warrant!'

Rodolphus now looked at Lucius.

'After Anne finishes giving birth, I'm getting rid of her.' Rodolphus said, sincerely. 'I'll never forgive her for this!'

Rodolphus began to shout incoherently and took his anger out on Sirius.

This went on until Lucius managed to get some reinforcements to drag Rodolphus away. By the end, Lucius was breathless and as pale as Sirius.

'Malfoy, tell me he was lying.' Sirius said, worriedly.

'I don't think he was.' Lucius replied.

Sirius hung his head down. 'What happened to her?'

Lucius shook his head and barged out of the room, leaving Sirius alone and heading home.

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa was asleep when Lucius arrived, and she looked so peaceful. Normally, Lucius would've let his wife rest but he knew this couldn't wait.

He sat down on the bed, and nudged Narcissa awake.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she gave her husband a small smile. 'Oh, I'm sorry Lucius, not now, I'm so tired.'

Lucius didn't answerer, but he had such a sullen look on his face, that made Narcissa sit up.

'This isn't about sex, is it?' Narcissa asked, carefully.

Lucius shook his head, slowly.

'Lucius, what's wrong?' Narcissa asked, concerned.

'Your sister lost that baby.' Lucius finally said.

'Oh no.' Narcissa said, sadly. 'Is Rodolphus mad?'

Lucius nodded. 'Yes, but not at her. Anne...she had your sister's baby killed, and then had her raped.'

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock. 'What? Why, what... Lucius?'

'I don't really know.' Lucius replied. 'Rodolphus came into the Dark Lord's dungeons, and started attacking Sirius and screaming everything out...'

'Oh my god, Is Sirius..?

'Sirius is okay.' Lucius said. 'And so is Bella, but she's in the hospital. And...Anne made sure she can't ever have children again.'

'Lucius... this makes no sense!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'This is Anne we're talking about. She'd never do this!'

'I heard it from Rodolphus, himself, Narcissa.' Lucius said, before taking a deep breath. 'It's over.'

'What's over?' Narcissa asked, frightened.

'As soon as Anne has the baby...it's over.' Lucius said.

'Lucius, no!' Narcissa cried. 'Do something, please! Lucius, you have to!'

Lucius shook his head. 'You didn't see him, Narcissa. I can't do anything for Anne.'

'I told her not to do anything!' Narcissa said, crying now.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her. 'I know.'

Narcissa began to sob really hard.

'If you want to see her, Narcissa,' Lucius began, 'You better do it soon.'

**Author's Note: **Anne gives birth next chapter! You'll see if Rodolphus sticks to his word.


	53. The Hope of a Renaissance

**Author's Note: **_thank you to all my revewrs and anyone else following the story. I will apologize in advance for this chapter, in case anybody hates me, or the chater. Enjoy!_

Lestrange Manor

'Do you need anything?' Rodolphus asked, coming into Anne's room.

'Just your company.' Anne replied, with a small smile.

Rodolphus walked in, and sat down, beside Anne.

'Give me a smile.' Anne requested.

Rodolphus gave her a smirk instead.

'Sorry, love, smiles aren't natural for me.' Rodolphus replied, honestly.

Anne knew this was true. The times she had seen him _really_ smile were at herself, at Bellatrix, or those long missed days at Hogwarts as they played Quidditch, or were partying in the common room. Now seeing a smile on Rodolphus, especially recently, was rare.

'I love you.' Anne said.

Rodolphus kissed the top of her head in response.

'Won't you say it?' Anne asked, quietly.

'I love you.' Rodolphus said.

It didn't sound forced or fake to Anne, but something about the way he said it felt wrong.

'Can you get Narcissa and Lucius to visit me?' Anne asked.

'Any particular reason why?' Rodolphus asked.

'Should I have a reason?' Anne asked, slowly

'I stand by what I said before.' Rodolphus answered, harshly.

'Then I suppose I should say goodbye.' Anne said, coldly.

Rodolphus kissed Anne again.

If these were going to be their last days together, then Rodolphus was determined to keep her happy, and at peace as much as he possible can.

'Bella and I are going out later.' Rodolphus announced. 'Lucius and Narcissa can come over then.'

'I didn't do anything wrong.' Anne said. 'I didn't do anything that she hasn't done to me. She killed my baby when I was fourteen.'

'I'm not discussing this, Anne.' Rodolphus said, with a note of finality in his voice.

'Nothing happened to Bella when she pushed me down the stairs.' Anne continued. 'But you cut me off because I lost your baby.'

'You had my wife rasped, Anne.' Rodolphus said, calmly.

'Since when did rape become so unforgivable in your world?' Anne asked. 'Everything I learned, I learned it from you.'

Rodolphus forced a smile onto his face, thinking that perhaps if he smiled at her, she would drop the subject.

'You're right, smiles aren't natural for you.' Anne commented.

'I liked it better when you were a naive thirteen year old.' Rodolphus said.

'You used to yell at me for being so naive.' Anne reminded him.

'Yeah, well, I think I preferred your innocence.' Rodolphus said. 'You don't have that anymore.'

'Whose fault is that?' Anne asked.

'Another time.' Rodolphus said. 'Maybe another lifetime, it'll work.'

'Maybe in the next life, I'll be in Gryffindor.' Anne said, with a sigh.

'With Sirius?' Rodolphus asked, before he could stop himself.

'Yes, and you can have your beautiful family with Bellatrix.' Anne said, with her own forced smile.

'Either way, I'd have to kill you.' Rodolphus said, casually.

'You're right, Rodolphus.' Anne suddenly said. 'Things were better when I was thirteen.'

Rodolphus nodded, happy that the subject was finally dropped.

_Flashback_

'_Alright everyone, take a break!' Antonin Dolohov yelled. _

_Slowly, the Slytherin team began to descend to the ground. Anne was more than happy for a break. James had told her how brutal Quidditch practices were, but she had always had so much fun flying on a broom, that she never believed him._

_However, as she flew to the ground, she knew that James was indeed right, and not just trying to make her nervous. Anne felt sore, and they weren't even done with practise yet._

_To make matters worse for her, Severus wasn't at practise today. He was currently serving detention with the Marauders._

_Anne had a big argument with James about it. Her teammates seem to hassle her less with Severus around. Mostly because he kept Anne preoccupied. _

'_Having trouble keeping up, Sorelli?' Rookwood mocked, as he passed her._

_Anne sighed, and went to go sit by herself on the stands. She tried hard not to stare at the rest of her teammates, who also seated themselves in the stands several feet away from her. _

_It was hard for her to keep her eyes from looking at her teammates, especially knowing that Rodolphus was right there._

_She kept looking at them every couple of seconds and each time she did, she mentally cursed herself for doing so. _

_One time she looked, and Evan winked at her._

_Anne groaned in frustration and stood up, determined to sit in a different part of the stands where she couldn't see them at all._

_Evan began to laugh._

'_Evan?' Lucius questioned._

_He was just telling the guys of the girl he had taken to his bedroom last night, when he was, in his opinion, rather rudely interrupted by Evan's laughter. _

'_Sorelli keeps looking over here, so I winked at her.' Evan explained. 'I think it ticked her off.'_

'_Evan man, lay off.' Dolohov said, but he was laughing nonetheless._

'_Who's she staring at?' Rookwood asked, grinning with his Quidditch mates. _

_Rodolphus smirked, already knowing the answer. He was rather pleased with himself that he was getting to her head. Not that he expected any less. He just thought it would be slightly harder. _

'_You sure she's staring here?' Rodolphus asked, arrogantly._

_How he wished he could tell his friends that he had accomplished the impossible. _

'_Yeah.' Evan said, with a grin._

'_Anne!' Rodolphus yelled out._

_The team, for some reason, never found it odd that Rodolphus didn't call his teammate by her surname. They thought it was his idea of intimidating her._

_Anne looked up, and saw Rodolphus calling her. He motioned for her to come over and sit with them._

_Anne shook her head, not wanting to be tormented by her teammates. She wasn't an idiot._

'_I think the Bloodtraitor's nervous.' Lucius said, with a chuckle. _

'_I wonder why.' Rookwood laughed. 'You think she heard our torture stories?'_

_Lucius laughed. 'I say we go to her. Have a little fun.'_

'_You'll do no such thing with my chaser.' Dolohov said. 'Tempting though it may be, she's good. We need her for the match.'_

'_Why didn't your brother try out?' Rookwood asked Rodolphus. 'We wouldn't have this problem if he did.'_

_He shrugged. 'Never asked him.'_

'_Well, I agree with Lucius.' Evan piped up. 'Let's go to Sorelli.'_

'_We won't hurt her, alright?' Lucius asked, looking to Dolohov._

_He sighed. 'Fine. It won't kill her to get to know her teammates.'_

_The team stood up and started to make their way to Anne, who by now, had found her new seat. She was happy to get away from their mocking laughter and devious looks of scheming. _

_She looked up, as she heard approaching footsteps and tensed slightly as she saw her teammates walking towards her._

'_You deaf, Anne?' Rodolphus asked, taking his across from her. 'I was calling you.'_

'_And I refused your offer.' Anne said, not looking up at Rodolphus. _

'_Well that's not very nice.' Evan said, placing his arm over Anne's shoulders._

_Anne wrinkled her nose, and casually shrugged Evan off._

_The guys laughed. _

'_I don't think she likes you, mate.' Dolohov said. 'Relax, Sorelli, we're not going to hurt you.'_

'_I didn't think you would.' Anne said, finally shooting a look at Rodolphus. 'I know I'm safe.'_

_Rodolphus smirked to himself, unseen by the others._

'_You sure?' Lucius asked, sitting on the other side of Anne._

_Anne gritted her teeth. 'Does personal space mean anything to you guys?'_

'_Not when a pretty girls is involved.' Rookwood replied, with a wink._

'_Yeah well, this girl's not interested.' Anne said, dryly. _

_She knew this was going to happen. Whenever they get her alone, all they seem to do is either flirt, or try to intimidate her. _

_Evan laughed. 'Oh yeah? And that's why you keep looking over at us?'_

'_Yeah, Anne, why is that?' Rodolphus asked, with a smirk. 'You interested in one of us?'_

'_Don't flatter yourselves.' Anne said, with disgust._

_She had the hugest urge to laugh. She thought it was ridiculous to even think that she'd ever be interested in one of her Slytherin housemates. _

'_Just as well, with all the girls in Slytherin with the purest of blood, why would any of us want a traitor like you?' Rodolphus mocked._

'_Why, indeed?' Anne asked. 'I, for one, think blood means nothing to you.'_

_Lucius grabbed Anne's arm, making her gasp._

'_Blood means everything, bitch.' Lucius drawled. 'We're not all traitors like you.'_

'_Lucius, let her go.' Dolohov ordered._

_Lucius smirked and released Anne._

'_It's just as well.' Evan said. 'My sources tell me Sorelli's got a thing for Black.'_

_Anne flared up at this. Not even the pain n her arm can keep her quiet at this. _

'_I would never dream of being with an arrogant, moronic git like him!' Anne exclaimed. 'I'd sooner die!'_

_The guys laughed, quite amused by Anne's little outburst. _

'_What? Tall, dark and handsome isn't your type?' Evan mocked._

'_I think tall and blonde is better.' Lucius commented._

_Rodolphus shook his head. 'No, tall, dark and handsome is the best. Wouldn't you agree, Sorelli?'_

'_I say I'm better than you both.' Evan said. 'Tell us Sorelli, who's the best looking?'_

'_This is ridiculous!' Anne said, getting up._

_The guys began to roar with laughter as Anne angrily walked away._

'_Stupid, idiotic, egotistical...' Anne muttered angrily to herself, until she got back onto the Quidditch field._

_She wondered how much longer their break would be. Sighing, she grabbed her broom, deciding to just fly around, and not caring how tired it will make her._

_To Anne's annoyance, she saw Rodolphus flying on his broom a few seconds later._

'_Go away!' Anne yelled, annoyed, as Rodolphus came towards her._

'_Stop being such a child.' Rodolphus said, amused._

'_Leave me alone, won't you?' Anne asked. 'I swear, I don't know why I even bothered trying out for the team!'_

'_Something about determination, I think.' Rodolphus said. 'Antonin told us, but I can't remember.'_

_Anne scoffed. 'Go away.'_

'_I can't. The captain ordered me to give you some pointers.' Rodolphus said, simply._

'_Why you?' Anne exclaimed. 'Why is it always you?'_

'_Lucius is also coming.' Rodolphus said, with a smirk. 'He's just getting his broom. As the two other chasers, it's our job to help you out.'_

_And right on time, Lucius Malfoy came, flying on his broom, towards the two of them._

'_Alright, Sorelli, I'll be blunt, you're the weakest member of our teams. No surprises there, seeing as how girls can't play Quidditch.' Lucius said, rudely. 'You need more energy, sharper turns, fly at a higher elevation, and learn to catch, will you?'_

_Lucius flew off, to get some Quaffles._

'_Is her serious?' Anne asked, offended. 'How does he think I made the team?' _

'_The irresistible eyes, the sexy hair, the big chest, the nice ass, and the toned body, I'm guessing.' Rodolphus said, with a smirk._

_Anne glared at Rodolphus. 'You're such a pig.'_

'_Maybe no one in Gryffindor flirted with you, because of your dumbass cousin, but here in Slytherin, it's different.' Rodolphus said. 'Grow up, child. Use your benefits to your advantage. You're a Slytherin, that's what we do.'_

_Rodolphus gave Anne a quick kiss, unseen by anyone else and flew off, to see if Lucius needed any help and Anne scoffed, in annoyance. _

_She vowed never to be anything like them. They were foolish teenagers. The world didn't work like that, and Anne was certain of that. This war, the one her parents died in, will get nowhere. _

_She'd never be like them._

_However, Anne couldn't help to touch her lips._

_End Flashback_

Anne shook her head at the memory.

'Can I keep Alexander in my room?' Anne asked. 'Until I give birth, that is.'

'Sure, I have someone bring his crib in.' Rodolphus replied.

'Do you have a suggestion for a name?' Anne asked.

'Yes, I think it's only fair that I get to name this one.' Rodolphus said. 'Since you got to name our son.'

'Okay...ummm, can you keep it normal?' Anne requested.

'Normal?' Rodolphus asked, raising her eyebrow.

'You know normal... like Anne, James, Lily...' Anne began. 'Not like...Lucius, Rodolphus, Sirius...'

Rodolphus looked amused. 'Luckily for you, I've already got a _normal_ name in mind.'

'Thanks.' Anne mumbled. 'Can I know what it is?'

Rodolphus shook his head, smirking.

'Why not?' Anne asked. 'I think I have a right to know.'

'I have my reasons.' Rodolphus said, with a shrug.

'Rest now, Anne.' Rodolphus instructed. 'I'll have Alexander brought here and Lucius will stop by later.'

'Narcissa too!' Anne yelled.

'Yes, Narcissa too.' Rodolphus said.

'Stay with me.' Anne said.

Rodolphus sighed, but nodded his head. 'No worries. I'm right here.'

Anne closed her eyes.

When she opened them once more, she heard the voices of Lucius and Rodolphus.

'Good, you're up.' Rodolphus said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'I need to go out now. If you need anything, just ask, Lucius.'

'Love you.' Anne said, sleepily.

Rodolphus laughed at her sleepiness.

'That's what someone likes they hear they say they love someone.' Anne said, rolling her eyes.

'Me saying it back doesn't change anything.' Rodolphus said.

Rodolphus left the room, rather abruptly, leaving Lucius to deal with Anne.

Anne sighed, and sat up on the bed.

'I hate being this pregnant.' Anne said. 'I mean, Rodolphus barely lets me out of bed! I can walk, you know.'

'He's just being careful.' Lucius replied.

Anne finally turned and smiled at him, and placed her arms out.

'Lucius!'

Lucius laughed and gave a very pregnant Anne a light hug.

'Where's your wife?' Anne asked, with a huge grin. 'Where's my darling best friend?'

Lucius looked uncomfortable. 'She thought it was best if she...'

'I got it.' Anne said, trying to keep her smile on.

She did a horrible job of it.

'Don't worry about her, Anne.' Lucius said.

'At least you came to see me.' Anne said, trying to sound cheerful.

'I heard Rabastan came by.' Lucius said. 'And Regulus too.'

'Only to make fun of me, and mock me.' Anne said, childishly.

'I highly doubt that was the case.' Lucius said, with a laugh.

'Well, Rabastan has always been like that with me whenever other people are around...but Regulus...' Anne sighed. 'You should see the way he looks at me, Lucius. He hates me.'

'We'll get back to that in a second.' Lucius promised. 'How does Rabastan act when you're alone?'

Anne gave Lucius a questioning look. 'What?'

'Just curious.' Lucius said, with a shrug.

'He's like a second James to me.' Anne said. 'I like having James around.'

Lucius stared at Anne for a long while, not saying anything. Anne didn't mind the silence, as her thoughts began to overcome her.

'Can I ask you something? Anne asked.

'Go right ahead.' Lucius said.

In reality, Lucius was unsure.

'Why did you hate me so much when you met me?' Anne asked.

Lucius wasn't expecting this, and to Anne's embarrassment, he laughed.

'People have got to stop laughing at me!' Anne exclaimed, frustrated.

'Sorry, that was just...the last thing I was expecting.' Lucius said, kissing the top of Anne's head.

'No, I'm serious! Think about it. Rodolphus was nice enough, Severus was the nicest, even Evan and Dolohov were nice!' Anne explained. 'The only ones who were actually really mean were you and Rookwood. I don't understand why!'

'Rodolphus was nice because he was fucking you, Evan flirts with any pretty girl he can, Severus was your friend from before, and Dolohov had to be nice to you because he's the one who put you on the team in the first place!' Lucius answered. 'But Rookwood and I had no reason to be nice to you. Anne, I know you don't really get this, but I HATE Bloodtraitors. They've got everything going for them, but they choose to throw it all away.'

'Oh.' Anne said, simply.

'I don't hate you anymore, if it makes you feel better.' Lucius said.

Anne leaned into Lucius's chest.

'What's going to happen?' Anne finally asked.

Lucius was dreading this part.

'What has Rodolphus told you?' Lucius asked, calmly.

'Same thing he's been telling me since I was thirteen.' Anne said, with a shrug. 'That he's gonna kill me.'

'Anne...' Lucius sighed. 'He means it this time.'

'He's meant it every time, Lucius.' Anne responded. 'But here I am, alive and well.'

And although she has said that, Anne would bite down on her lip every so often, out of nervousness. Lucius noticed this, but he did not want Anne to worry any more than she has to.

He resented Rodolphus for leaving him to do this with Anne.

'Didn't you think, that one of these days, if you pushed him to far, that he'd actually do it?' Lucius asked, slowly. 'You two have been through a lot. Did you ever think that one day, he'd have enough?'

'Lucius, everything that's happened has happened because of Rodolphus.' Anne said, scoffing. 'He did this all.'

'As if that makes any difference.' Lucius said.

Anne sighed. 'Okay let's just say he's going to kill me, hypothetically that is, would you do me...several huge favours?'

'I'll try.' Lucius said, humouring Anne.

'Okay, take care of my kids. Keep them away from harm, and Rodolphus's wrath. I know that he isn't particularly fond of them...look after them, okay?' Anne asked. 'They're going to need someone and you've always been good to me.'

Lucius nodded. 'Yes, I'll do my best, Anne. I'll treat them as if they were my own.'

'Make sure they know who their mother is as well. Let them know how much I loved them, and how hard I tried to make their life great and all that I sacrificed.' Anne said. 'And don't let Bellatrix near my kids.'

Lucius nodded, but made no promises. He knew he couldn't keep this promise.

'Make sure Rodolphus keeps his promise! Please don't let any harm come to James, Sirius, Lily, any of them!' Anne said. 'And please, find a way for my children to get to know my side of the family.'

Lucius nodded. 'I'll try.'

He meant it.

'Tell them how sorry I am, too.' Anne said, softly. 'Tell James what a great brother he was to me, tell Lily I couldn't have asked for a better best friend, and tell Sirius how much I love him. Tell them all how sorry I am for everything.'

Lucius nodded. 'I will.'

Anne nodded. 'That's all, I think.'

'Those sure are huge favours.' Lucius said.

'I know.' Anne whispered. 'Thank you.'

Lucius kissed the top of her head again.

'Would anything be different if you had gotten me before Rodolphus?' Anne suddenly asked.

'You're always full of questions, aren't you?' Lucius asked, amused.

'Lucius, I'm serious.' Anne replied.

'I know. Your curiosity just never seems to cease.' Lucius said.

'Well? Would things be different?' Anne asked, with a small smile.

'Yes.' Lucius said. 'Very much.'

'How so?' Anne asked.

'I would never have made you my mistress.' Lucius replied. 'I wouldn't have done all those things that Rodolphus did.'

'Like?' Anne asked.

'Torture you, rape you, give you away to other men, change you so drastically, and kill your family.' Lucius listed. 'I would've treated you like a queen, and love you form the very start.'

Anne bit down on her lip again.

'I would've married you when I had the chance.' Lucius said, at last.

'I think I would've liked to be Annabelle Malfoy.' Anne said, quietly.

'So would I.' Lucius said.

'So why didn't you ever do anything about it?' Anne asked, pulling away from Lucius, to look him in the eye.

'Because you picked Rodolphus.' Lucius drawled, bitterly. 'You wanted _him_.'

'I didn't pick anyone!' Anne exclaimed.

'Anne, you may not remember it now, but you were crazy in love with him!' Lucius replied. 'You picked _him._ You wanted to be Annabelle Lestrange! You didn't want anyone else.'

'Why is it that he loves me now, but he's going to kill me?' Anne asked. 'Why is it that he preferred me at thirteen, but _now_ he says he loves me?'

'He's always loved you.' Lucius said. 'He just never wanted to.'

Anne shook her head. 'You should have fought for me.'

'And risk my friendship with Rodolphus?' Lucius asked. 'For a girl who didn't want me?'

'You don't know that!' Anne exclaimed. 'I liked you, too.'

'But you loved him!' Lucius stated, calmly. 'I'm not a fool, Anne.'

'I could've loved you.' Anne said, slowly.

'But you didn't.' Lucius said, with a smirk. 'You chose Rodolphus.'

Suddenly, Anne looked hopelessly lost.

She finally buried her head in Lucius chest. 'Please don't let him kill me, Lucius.'

Lucius made no reply, but just held her.

They made no more conversation for the rest of the day.

Lucius only left when Rodolphus returned.

They didn't even say goodbye.

The next few days were very exhausting for Anne. Every day, she expected to give birth, but every day, she proved herself wrong.

'I'm tired of being pregnant.' Anne whined.

Rodolphus didn't answer her. The fact that Anne was still alive was a miracle, in his opinion.

'It'll be here today.' Anne said. 'I just know it.'

'You've said that every day.' Rodolphus replied.

'I have a feeling.' Anne said.

'You've said that every day.' Rodolphus commented.

'What do you think, Alexander?' Anne asked her son, who was currently sitting up, beside her on the bed.

'Da-dee!' Alexander said, happily.

'He wants you.' Anne said, smiling. 'Come sit with us.'

Rodolphus nodded, and made his way to his family. He sat right in front of Alexander, who immediately crawled towards him.

'Da-dee!' He exclaimed once more.

Rodolphus picked him up, and Anne smiled.

'You're such a good father.' Anne commented.

Anne and Rodolphus both knew he wasn't. He didn't pay any attention to his son, unless Anne was around.

Anne sighed and touched her rounded stomach.

'It's going to be so painful.' Anne commented. 'When I gave birth to Alexander, I thought I was going to die.

'It's the whole mistress thing.' Rodolphus said to her. 'You're not meant to have children.'

'Oh...so birth isn't actually supposed to be that painful?' Anne asked.

'No.' Rodolphus replied.

'Great.' Anne said, with a sigh.

'I have a potion for you.' Rodolphus said. 'To ease the pain.'

Anne smiled at him. 'Thank you.'

Rodolphus just nodded, not taking his eyes off his son.

'If I'm not able to comfort you while you're giving birth, I apologize.' Rodolphus said.

'Why?' Anne asked. 'Won't you be here?'

'I will, but as you give birth, I feel some of the pain too.' Rodolphus explained. 'it's hard to even stand up.'

'Try giving birth.' Anne said, nervously. 'I passed out last time.'

Rodolphus nodded and was about to reply, when Anne suddenly screamed.

A second later, Rodolphus hissed in pain.

Alexander started crying.

Rodolphus quickly called the house elves.

'Get the healers and get my son back to his nursery!' Rodolphus ordered.

They did as they were told, and soon, the healers arrived to assist Anne with her birth.

Rodolphus took a vial out of his pocket.

'Give this to her!' Rodolphus commanded.

A screaming Anne, struggled to drink the potion.

'Rodolphus, it hurts!' Anne screamed.

Rodolphus grabbed a hold of her hand, whilst wincing in pain.

'It will be okay.' Rodolphus said, repeatedly.

Anne was in labour for a fairly long time. Ti seemed the baby did not want to come out. Anne spent hours screaming. She didn't pass out, to her surprise, but she wished that she would.

'Push!' The healer insisted. 'Keep your strength up!'

'I can't!' Anne screamed.

She was sobbing with the pain.

'Rodolphus! The potion isn't working!' Anne screamed, tightening her hold on his hand.'

Rodolphus, who has also been in pain for a while, said through gritted teeth. 'Yes it is. It's just in your head.'

'It's coming.' A healer said. 'Come on now, push!'

Anne was using all her strength, but it didn't seem to be enough. She couldn't seem to do it.

'Sweetie, the baby needs air, now push!' The healer said.

Anne shook her head. 'I can't do it!'

'She will die if you don't!' The healer exclaimed.

'Anne!' Rodolphus hissed.

Anne pushed with all her might. She had to save her daughter.

Finally, with a last push, the baby was out.'

Anne screamed in relief, and Rodolphus just sighed. His pain was instantly relived.

The healer passed the crying baby to Rodolphus.

'Congratulations, Mr. Lestrange, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl.' The healer said, with a smile.

Rodolphus nodded. 'Okay, you may leave.'

'But she needs some help.' The healer said, pointing to the exhausted Anne.

'I have other healers.' Rodolphus said. 'She's fine.'

They hesitated, but left nonetheless. They weren't about to argue with a notorious Deatheater.

'Can I see her?' Anne asked, weakly.

Rodolphus handed her over.

'She's beautiful.' Anne said, rocking her baby back and forth, calming her daughter's cries.

'I've named her Serena.' Rodolphus said.

'Serena.' Anne said, happily.

'Give her to me now.' Rodolphus ordered.

Anne shook her head. 'Let me hold her. Bring Alexander here too!'

Rodolphus held his hands out.

'I wouldn't let Alexander go for the longest time.' Anne said, with a smile.

'I want to hold my daughter too.' Rodolphus said. 'I never had the chance to hold my son when he was first born.

'She looks like me.' Anne said with a smile. 'She has your eyes, though.'

Rodolphus nodded, still holding out his arms.

Anne passed her daughter to him.

'Isn't she beautiful?' Anne asked.

'I'll be back.' Rodolphus said, leaving the room with Serena in his arms.

Anne assumed Rodolphus was going to get the healers now.

He returned shortly, with no healers, and no Serena in his arms.

'Where is everybody?' Anne asked, exhausted.

'Alexander and Serena are in their cribs.' Rodolphus said, stoically.

Anne was going to request that Rodolphus bring them to her, but her walked over in such a rush, and grabbed Anne by the arm.

'Rodolphus!' She yelled, unbelievably tired.

Rodolphus tightened his hold. 'Get up!'

His voice was so cold, Anne was shocked into silence.

'Rodolphus, I can't.' Anne said, frightened. 'I can't stand.'

This didn't stop Rodolphus from pulling her off the bed. Anne could barely keep herself up, but Rodolphus dragged her to the other room.

He let go of her once they got to the next room, and Anne lost her balance.

'Rodolphus, please I'm so tired.' Anne said, breathing heavily.

'Sign these.' Rodolphus said, throwing some papers at her. 'Our kids will go by Lestrange, not Sorelli.'

Anne nodded and didn't protest.

Rodolphus demeanour had changed so much in the last few seconds that Anne couldn't bring herself to refuse.

She officially signed the papers declaring her children to be Alexander Lestrange and Serena Lestrange.

She paused, however, as she came the third set of papers.

'I-I can't sign this.' Anne stuttered.

'Why?' Rodolphus asked, coldly.

'I-I'm not changing my name.' Anne said, quietly. 'I'm a Sorelli, n-not a Lestrange.'

Rodolphus pointed his wand at Anne, who at once, began to scream and shake on the floor.

Rodolphus lifted the curse, and Anne threw up, unable to handle the pain.

She was coughing violently.

Rodolphus raised his wand again.

'Please no more!' Anne managed to gasp out.'

Rodolphus cleaned up the mess Anne made on the floor.

'Sign the papers.' Rodolphus ordered again, this time more harshly.

'Why?' Anne asked, frightened.

'It's the one last I have to do to make you mine.' Rodolphus said, with a cruel smirk on his face. 'Sign it, you fucking whore.'

Anne couldn't even get herself to be angry. She was so weak, and so exhausted. She was covered in blood and sweat, and had a pounding headache on top of it all. All she wanted to do was go to sleep.

Rodolphus cursed her once more.

'Crucio!'

He didn't hold it for too long, however, and lifted it within seconds.

'Okay!' Anne screamed.

The pain wasn't worth it. It was just a name.

She didn't know if Rodolphus had just lost his mind or something, but she decided it was best just to listen to him. Nothing good would happen if she refused his request.

When Anne signed the papers, Rodolphus picked them up and set them on the table.

Afterwards, he proceeded to grab Anne once more and drag her into the hallways.

'Rodolphus, please let me rest, I'm so tired.' Anne pleaded. 'Whatever it is, we can discuss it later.'

'We're not discussing anything.' Rodolphus said, letting go of Anne, once more.

Anne held onto railing, as they were near the staircase. She kept herself up.

Rodolphus, then, threw something to her.

'My wand.' Anne said, surprised.

Rodolphus took his own wand out.

'You can fight for your life.' Rodolphus stated. 'Winner lives.'

Anne's eyes widened slightly.

'If you win, feel free to do whatever you like.' Rodolphus state. 'Everything I have is under your son's name, and until he is of age, it all goes to you. My money, the mansion, everything.'

Anne shook her head.

'I took the liberty of placing her daughter's name under the Sorelli fortune.' Rodolphus said. 'I hope you don't mind.'

'I don't wanna kill you!' Anne tried to scream.

However, he voice was so hoarse from her previous screaming.

'Then I suppose I will win!' Rodolphus stated, triumphantly.

'Rodolphus, don't do this!' Anne begged. 'I'm sorry. Okay, I'll even go apologize to Bellatrix. You know I will!'

'I'm not joking around here, mistress.' Rodolphus stated. 'I'm not playing anymore games. You crossed the line and now you will pay for it with your life.'

'This isn't even fair!' Anne screamed. 'I can't even stand! I could barely talk or even keep my eyes open!'

'That's not my problem.' Rodolphus said. 'I told you this would happen as soon as you finish giving birth.'

'Rodolphus, think of our children!' Anne exclaimed.

'We start in three, two, one.' Rodolphus said, shooting a curse.

Anne managed to block the first few.

She knew Rodolphus was just humouring her, and playing around. He wasn't really trying. Anne was convinced he was just trying to scare her, and to make her cry.

Rodolphus shot another spell, and Anne lost her balance, and fell to the ground, her wand out of reach.

Rodolphus came towards her.

'Accio wand!' he said, and then gave it back to Anne.

This is when Anne was sure he was just playing around.

'Strike one.' Rodolphus said.

The started dulling once more. Anne couldn't get a single shot to hit Rodolphus, she was too weak. She couldn't move, couldn't think, and most importantly couldn't concentrate on her magic.

Flashes of red, blue, purple and other colours flew all around her.

Anne was still frightened, as Rodolphus muttered some pretty dark curses.

None of them hit her, and again, Anne assumed he was just trying to scare her. She was, of course, frightened beyond her wits.

Again, Anne fell to the ground, with her wand out of reach.

Rodolphus came over and did the same thing.

'Strike two.' He said.

Anne got up again, but could not do anything. She was out of energy, and before she knew it, her wand flew out of her hands, and she was slammed into the ground.

She used all her energy just to sit up.

To Rodolphus's surprise, Anne was not crying the least bit. She looked frightened, and most of all heartbroken.

'Strike three.' Rodolphus said, in a whisper.

Anne was shaking.

'Muggle sayings?'

'I thought it'd be ironic.' Rodolphus said, before adding, 'You filthy, muggle loving traitor.'

'I'm going to pass out.' Anne said, softly.

'I'll be finished with you by then.' Rodolphus said.

Anne looked at Rodolphus in the eyes, and Rodolphus slapped her.

'God help that son of yours.' Rodolphus spat. 'What misfortune he has, having the eyes of a worthless bitch.'

'Rodolphus...' Anne whispered.

'Three strikes and you're gone.' Rodolphus said.

And with one final flick of his wand, Anne lay motionless.

Rodolphus stood of and looked over her body for a few seconds.

'Mama!'

Rodolphus turned around and saw his son crawling towards his mother's unmoving figure.

Rodolphus picked him up.

'Didn't I keep you in your crib?' Rodolphus asked, knowingly.

'Mama!' Alexander exclaimed once more.

'Your mama would've have been proud at your first bit of magic.' Rodolphus stated. 'Did you try and come to save her?'

Alexander pointed towards his mother.

'You're too late.' Rodolphus said. 'She's gone.'

Alexander, obviously not understand, kept pointing to his mother and saying, 'Mama!'

'Rodolphus?'

Rodolphus looked up to see his wife.

Bellatrix looked form his husband to the lying figure.

'You did it.' Bellatrix said, in disbelief.

'Yes, take him.' Rodolphus said, giving Alexander to his wife. 'I'll get rid of her.'

Bellatrix nodded. 'And the girl?'

'Serena is in the nursery.' Rodolphus said. 'Do me a favour, Bella, keep these bastards away from me as much as possible. Merlin help that girl if she grows up to look like her whore of a mother. I swear I'll keep her locked up for the rest of her life.'

Bellatrix nodded, and with Alexander, walked back into the nursery.

'Mama!' Alexander said, ready to cry.

Bellatrix looked at him. 'I'm your mama.'

She reached Serena's crib.

'I'm both your mama's.' Bellatrix said.

Rodolphus did not move, and instead kept looking at his mistress's body. He felt paralyzed and stood there watching her, as if she would move again.

He sat down next to her, after a while.

'I always did say I would kill you.' Rodolphus said, simply.

Now, all he had to do now, was wait for the Dark Lord's victory. His new life can began at last, and everything will be as it should. He can have his renaissance.

The world can have its renaissance.

**Authors note: **This is the end of the story! There will be a sequel and one more chapter will be posted to this, and it will be the epilogue. I'll be giving hints to the sequel, and I recommend you all give it a try, even if you didn't like how this ended!


	54. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** I want to thank anybody who had ever given a review to this story! So thank you to: Asta Marionette, Madlyinlovewithbowie, mlinds2, Victoria Venom, Sololight, iamacatapillar, Lady Isabelle Black, Cassandra-Jayne, Scrt Vlntn, Quintilivare, Misssyl, Alesandra, Moviegirl1616, Katy, Mariana Lestrange, and Melora. Sorry if I missed your named!

And thank you to all the readers! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologise again to anybody who did not like the ending... and for anyone who does not like the epilogue.

- Rosalie L.

Epilogue

Rodolphus was right all along.

They won the war, as he knew he would. Rodolphus was a war hero, amongst the many others. Rodolphus got back to doing his missions, and tasks, and with him in charge, second after the Dark Lord, of course, they made tremendous progress.

The world was there. The Purebloods ruled.

It was not as if the entire world was in ruins, that every building was now a pile of rubble, and that all muggles were wiped form the earth. The muggles had their benefits.

They were allowed to live, provided that they accept their true place, and acknowledge the rightful ruler of the realm. They did not, however, go down without a fight. After all the duelling and magic involved with fighting other wizards and witches however, the muggles were easy to take on. Muggle weaponry and machinery was no match for the skills in any witch of wizard.

They were allowed to live, relatively in peace, but of course, everything was run by the Purebloods. They didn't have their own systems of governments anymore, no kings, no presidents, no prime ministers. Muggles were not permitted to mate anyone with magical blood. Their goal was ensure that the magical race far surpassed the population of the normal human race.

The world was not always dark and gloomy, in fact those days were over. Adjusting took time, as expected, but soon, everything became peaceful. Accepting their defeat and places in life had helped a great deal of people.

For James and Sirius, defeat was hard. As Purebloods, they were not killed, and they too, were forced to adjust to the new world. As traitors, they would never be branded as the Dark Lord's followers, so everyone would always know, what side they had been in the war: the losing side.

Rodolphus and Lucius had both kept their promise, and they were not harmed. James and Sirius were entitled to all the riches of a Pureblood life. James was even allowed to remain married to Lily, and even have a family with her, even thought she was a Mudblood.

Lily being James's wife was a special exception, and James was thankful for it. Lily was a magical being, which still put her above any muggle, and she was an extremely powerful witch, to make matters better for her. Lily had her benefits, and indeed, no matter how much the detested their defeat, they all helped making the world what it is today.

They had no choice. Nobody really had a choice.

Muggles were used as sport, they were still tortured and killed, just for the fun and thrill of it. It was something the world had to accept. The news that magic really did exist shocked the world, but they soon had to get used to this idea. Lots are still in denial, and no not discuss it unless absolutely necessary. They live their lives as they used to, just secretly praying that they would be safe from the target of witches and wizards.

James and Sirius refused to directly participate in any Deatheater activity, which included torture, and murder. They did however, attend any gatherings or parties, as they were obliged to, since they were part of the highly esteemed Pureblood aristocracy.

Slave trade was legal, and the Deatheaters took advantage of this. You could not go into a home of any Pureblood and not see at least one slave, but most had more than one. Even James and Sirius had them, but their reason was to keep them safe from the wrath of other Deatheaters.

Mistresses were just as legal as any slave, but were used less frequently. The Deatheaters seemed prefer sleeping with a different girl each time, rather than just keeping one for themselves. Some of the Deatheaters may choose to stay with a girl for a month, or two, but in the end, they grew tired of them.

Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, St. Mungo's, and any other wizarding institutions were run by the Deatheaters, just as how all Muggle institutions were run by them as well.

Once the war was over and all the hard stuff had been settled, the Purebloods got to working and began to establish their families. Marriage became an important aspect in their lives and it was made sure, with the exception of James, that Purebloods were matched up with other Purebloods. Marriage was especially important for any heirs of a family. Lucius and Rodolphus had already done their part,,, gotten married, and had a male heir. For the others, it was time to look. Evan, Antonin, Augustus were amongst the many eligible Pureblood men looking for a respectable wife. Marriage was at the top of their priorities.

Once the Dark Lord had taken over the wizarding world, witches and wizards opposing them had to adjust, and adjust quickly. James and Sirius were the first ones the Deatheaters went for. In the end, they obviously had no choice.

As for the whereabouts of Anne, Rodolphus refused to speak with James, or with Sirius. It was Regulus who broke the news of Anne to Sirius, and it was Lucius who broke the news to James.

Sirius was in hysterics, and did not believe for a second that his beloved Anne was truly dead. He and Regulus argued for hours, and Sirius was determined to kill Rodolphus himself, if Anne was really gone. He was never really the same after finding out about Anne. He couldn't believe he'd never see her again, and he never had a chance to say goodbye. Sirius vowed never to stop hating Rodolphus, but revenge would not be easy. Within time, he realized it was pointless.

Lucius told James Potter one day, and was the opposite of Sirius. He couldn't get himself to say one word. When he was been caught by the Deatheaters, he didn't know that Sirius was already caught, nor Remus. He was with lily, he had found her. He never thought Anne would wind up dead. James wasn't angry, or vengeful, he merely had no words. In his mind, Anne had been gone a long time. He was happy that she escaped the consequences of the war.

He couldn't help but think that all the fighting had been in vain.

Many people felt the way James did. All the fighting, and chaos didn't help them one bit. The Dark Lord ruled, and everyone had to live with the memories of all the deaths. Everyone had been isolated and secluded for so long, as they went on the run, but once the war was over, everything came forward. Now they had to deal with a horrors of the war.

It's no wonder that everyone adjusted the way they dead. They wanted peace, even if their idea of peace differed from the Deatheater's.

Lily heard the news from James, and was heartbroken. But like all the rest, she had to move on fast. She and James went on to have children of their own. One son, named Harry, and two daughters, Katelyn and Arianna, in honour of her deceased aunt.

Sirius never married, and since he wasn't head of the Black household anymore, no one pressured him to do so. Once he ran away, Regulus became the heir. Sirius was satisfied with what the other med did, and went from one girl to the next. It was what he had done before he was with Anne anyways.

Lucius and Narcissa also went on to have a daughter of their own and named her Adhara. Narcissa liked to keep up the tradition of naming children after stars. Lucius kept his promise to Anne, and looked after Rodolphus's children as well, as much as he was permitted to. Narcissa and Lucius both remained in love, but not as they used to be at the beginning of their marriage. The war had taken its toll on them as well. Narcissa worked hard to be a loving and nurturing wife and mother, and wife. She was the very definition of a perfect, Pureblood trophy wife.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix had no children of their own. All they had were Alexander and Serena, two bastard children. To the rest of the world however, they were true Lestranges and Bellatrix, their true mother. Bellatrix grew to love both of them, as much as it was possible for her. She never stopped detesting Anne, but in her mind, these children were her own, and she did have a hand in raising them, as much a Pureblood raises their children, anyways.

Serena had her own governess since she was a baby. Her governess took care of her. She had maids of her own as well as tutors and several other instructors. She loved Bellatrix, who she believed to be her mother, very much. She loved her Father as well.

Rodolphus made more of a effort in raising his son than he did with his daughter. Alexander was his heir, and Rodolphus wanted to make sue bother his children grew up right. He wanted none of Anne in his children.

Rodolphus had built a great, and very exquisite mausoleum for Anne. Even with all the magic in the world, Rodolphus decided to build it by hand. He spent a lot of his time having it constructed and perfect, and once it was complete, he had his mistresses body placed there.

Bellatrix never said a word against it.

The first few years of Alexander and Serena's life, Rodolphus paid them no attention. He would often order to get his children out of his sight, as he couldn't bear to look at them, since they resembled their mother so much. Rodolphus spent much of his time either working for the Dark Lord, or at Anne's mausoleum. He never talked or said much, he would just stare at her beautiful coffin and ponder everything.

The hate he felt for Anne didn't seem to diminish, even slightly.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix's marriage fell apart, and the two of them found that they no longer loved each other. Rodolphus would have his affairs, and even Bellatrix had hers. However the latter would have to keep it a secret, not from Rodolphus, but from the rest of the elite Pureblood society. Adultery from the women is greatly frowned upon.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix still cared for each other. They may not be in love anymore, but they had been through a lot together, and have a family of their own. Next to Lucius, Rodolphus would consider Bellatrix his closest friend. They've known each other from childhood, and even though they were not in love anymore, they still loved each other, and helped one another get through the tough times.

It was Bellatrix who urged Rodolphus to pay more attention to his kids. As they grew older, Rodolphus did just that. He stopped visiting Anne's mausoleum on such frequent occasions and only went to see her every once in a while. Bellatrix was not what you would call the most attentive mother, she left that to the hired servants, but she did make the children a top priority in her life.

Rodolphus never used the word _love_ around his children. He had never told his children that he loved them, and he never really intended to. They were his kids, and yes, they did mean the world to him, probably more that he would ever let show. He was very strict with his children, and would not let them get away with even a little bit of mischief.

In his mind, it was a trait they got from Anne. He knew his mistress always had a knack for trouble, and he was determined that his kids would not inherit a single bad trait from them. Rodolphus would often lose his temper with his children, as he done with Anne.

Alexander did his best to protect his little sister. They both loved their father, but knew that they couldn't always keep him happy. Serena was a very curious child, a trait she had definitely inherited from her biological mother. It didn't help Serena's case that she looked a lot like Anne. Her question asking always got on Rodolphus's nerves, and he would always lash out at her. Alexander let this happen, sometimes, if he thought her punishment would be very minimal, or if he honestly felt his sister ought to be disciplines.

Other times, however, he took his sister's place, and would intercede between arguments between his father and his sister. Alexander's share of punishments was a great deal more than Serena. Rodolphus would let Serena go when Alexander defended her, simply because Rodolphus used to do the same thing for his brother, when he was younger. However, he would not let Alexander away with this.

Serena, who couldn't always stand to stay in her father's presence, witnessing the abuse of her brother, would go seek solace elsewhere. She would often go to Malfoy Manor and urge her Uncle Lucius to go stop Rodolphus, while she stayed in the company of her aunt Narcissa. Serena adored her little cousin Adhara, and Draco was her absolute best friend.

Nonetheless, Rodolphus was very fond of his children. He knew he was cold, and distant, and perhaps did not treat his children as fairly as he should but he tried to give them a good life.

Rodolphus never spoke of Anne to anyone, not even Bellatrix, or even Lucius. Serena and Alexander had no idea that their father ever had a mistress, or that Bellatrix was not their biological mother. Nobody told them the truth, even Sirius or James, who did see Serena and Alexander often. The Purebloods often go together to mingle, so it would have been impossible to never come across them.

Rodolphus went through life as if Anne never existed, and he never showed the slightest but of regret. He acted as if Anne did not even exist. No one ever brought her name up. They believed things were better this way. The only time Rodolphus would ever show that Anne did exist, would be when he lost his temper with his children.

He would curse his son's eyes, or his daughter's features. Others may compliment at the brightness of his sons eyes, but Rodolphus would say his eyes were dull and dreary. People may compliment his daughter's beauty, but Rodolphus would say that she's quite plain, and nothing special. His children would not understand this, but of course, they've learned the hard way to keep their mouths shut.

Serena and Alexander saw their father as a war hero. It astonished a lot of people how much love the two of them held for their father but in their heads, they told themselves that it was just another trait they had gotten from Anne.

Relatively, everybody was happy. Of course, the new life had his downs, and changes were always unpleasant, but it was more than they hoped for.

**Author's Note: **If you got any questions, feel free to ask! I saw some in the reviews so I will answer them here.

Rodolphus made Anne take his name for two reasons. One, because till the very end, he was still obsessed of making her all his, even if he was going to kill her. He wanted her to be Annabelle Lestrange, so that nobody else could ever claim she belonged to anybody else. No one could say anything about the Sorelli's, because in the end, Anne herself signed a document dictating that she was a Lestrange. She willingly changed her family name, and gave the name to her child.

(Well, not really willingly, but you get the gist)

The second reason is that Rodolphus buried her within the Lestrange grounds, which only permits a Lestrange to be buried. (According to my story) So, since she wasn't one by blood, she was technically one by name. But of course, the main reason is his mental reasoning that she can't be anybody but his.

And as for Rabastan, I never really showed his relationship with Anne much. When I did, he was always very mocking, or did not seem to like her very much. Lucius and Rodolphus always thought her relation with Rabastan, and with Regulus was weird. Regulus however, looks a lot like Sirius, so that would be easy to figure out and Regulus had always looked up at Sirius so much that they ending up sharing a lot of the same traits and qualities. Although Rabastan looks like Rodolphus, since they are brothers, their personalities are very different. Lucius was always particularly attached to Anne and wondered what was between the two of them. Since she was going to die, Lucius took his chance and asked.

In reality, Rabastan was very fond of Anne, and liked her a great deal. Anne described him as her second James. She did see Rabastan as a sort of brother to her, and he was there for her the way James used to be. And a little thing I'll reveal, that I didn't in the story. Rabastan had helped Anne escape. It was him who told her everything she needed to know in case she ever wanted to get away from Rodolphus. He never actually expected her to go, but gave her the opportunity.

In the sequel, I will portray more of Rabastan and Anne's relationship, so you could get a look into it. There will be flashbacks in the sequels, and snippets of everybody's thoughts. Perhaps people don't really speak of Anne, but that doesn't mean she's not in their thoughts!

If anybody has anymore questions, feel free to ask! I'm happy to answer.

P. S, sorry, the Lestranges aren't in Azkaban. They won the war.

P.P.S Sorry for Bella stealing Anne's babies.

Oh, and another thing, I most probably will not starting the sequel anytime soon. I really want to go on ahead with my previous story, which I have yet to finish, even though I started it before this one. Hopefully I will become very inspired to continue my other story, and the sequel for this will be up in no time! Sorry for making you all wait.

And thank you once again! :)


	55. Sequel

**Author's Note: **Not a new chapter, obviously, since the story is complete. I just thought I'd let you guys know that the sequel is up! :)

I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
